Rituals And Reading
by Venquine1990
Summary: Harry hides a lot behind his masks and inner shields. But what if the Future comes back to him to prove that this is no longer necessary? And who is this Gang that Harry apparently knew since his youth? And what's this about a world-wide Mental Block cast on everyone who knew Lily and James? WARNING Smart!Harry! and MalexMale pairing! don't like MalexMale pairings? Then Don't Read!
1. The Arrival And The Reading

_**Hey everyone,  
New story here and while most of you have probably already read it, did I decide that some changes were in order. Why? Because those copyright idiots are back and I have no intention of giving them the satisfaction of taking down my work. Now I will be adding in the chapter and I will be giving hints in the responses where the chapters are going, but the JK stuff will be out of the story itself. I got inspired by this thanks to Mysecretthoughts and her story Under A Watchful Eye.  
I really suggest you read that story as it's a work of art regarding the HP CR stories. It's already on the second book and really expresses how the Order and friends respond to Harry's thoughts - without any Chamber of Secrets Content being put into the story itself. I plan to do a little but of the same, but then different as else you would just be reading two similar stories and no one is wanting such a thing now are we? No, we're not, so here is my altered version.  
Enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Rituals and Reading  
**__**Chapter 01  
**__**The Arrival And The Reading**_

_**Harry's POV**_

Sirius Black entering the castle seems to have shocked my friends more than it did me, but that is because I already knew that someone who can escape Azkaban can easily enter Hogwarts, but that is mostly because Voldemort had been able to do so twice in the last two years, once as a teacher, once through a diary.  
We've all entered the Great Hall and after the Slytherins, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs have joined us, did Professor Dumbledore explain why we're all here. But just when he wants to leave the Hall, does my keen eye spot something and I look at the other side of the Hall, where dust or some kind of sand seems to be falling from air itself.

"Eeeh, Headmaster." I say tentatively, everyone looking at me and then looking at where I'm still keeping my eye on the falling sand and when Dumbledore himself sees it, he, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape rush over. But just when they pass my friends and me, does the sand on the floor start to swirl.  
To my shock a huge whirlwind of sand erupts from that one small spot and Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall and most of the older years instantly grab their wands, while I already had mine in my hand since I saw the sand falling. Dumbledore wants to aim his wand at the whirlwind, when it suddenly stops and disappears.

In its stead are several elder teenagers, maybe a year older than the Seventh years here and they strangely look familiar to me as they look around. Then the second one, who has soft silver white hair and a strong firm jaw, asks: "You think it worked?" Speaking with a rough voice and the others look around the room.  
Then the first boy, who seems a little older than the rest, has dark brownish black hair and a slightly round, but not chubby face says: "I would say so. Harry did show us how the Great Hall looked like before we came here and this looks nothing like that. I'd say, the Time Sand knew exactly where to take us."

This shocks me deeply as I have read all about Time Sand and its actual properties and uses and I think: "They used the only legal way of time Travel? How on earth did they do that?" But while I wonder this, do I portray a look of confusion as I just don't want to be seen as someone smart and be punished for it.  
Then what appears to be the youngest, who looks to be a year older than me, has long black hair ringing down to his shoulders and who has very clear blue eyes, sees me and a large smile I can recognize anywhere appears on his face as he says: "Hi Harry." And instantly everyone turns to look at me instead.  
"Do you know these teens, Harry?" Dumbledore asks and I walk over as I say: "I think so, Headmaster. Jeremy? Isaac?" The two aforementioned nod with large smiles on their faces and I turn to the Headmaster as I say: "They're Elementals. They live near me, because their names weren't written on the Hogwarts chart."

The man nods and I ask Jeremy: "Why did you use Time Sand? You know time travel is illegal, don't you?" And I send the boy a quick wink, telling him I can't reveal what I know. My friend nods and says: "We know, but Time Sand is legal and it came to us itself." I look shocked and ask: "It – it came to you itself?"  
Jeremy nods and a girl with soft blonde hair that has two icy blue strands through it, one on each side, says: "We were going through Hogwarts and the Ministry, when we found the official Wizarding File Room. We looked there, found a very interesting file and then, as we opened it, the time sand just fell out of the papers."  
I look shocked and then two boys, both with brown hair and dark brown eyes, step forward and I smile as one of them says: "So us, being the geniuses that we are." And the other goes on, to the groans of Snape and McGonagall, and says: "Rushed to you with this file and then." And they chorus: "As we ran, we found these."

And they show me a set of books, five in total, of which one strangely enough seems to be missing a part. Shaking my head, I hear the girl with the blue strands say: "You read the first page of this book and realized why the Time Sand had come here. You then locked the Time Sand to the first page of this story and told us to go."  
Jeremy then goes on: "We wanted to take you with us, but you told us it was better if we left, because we didn't exist here, well, not here at Hogwarts, so it wouldn't cause a Time Pandemonium or something like that. You then wrote a few things down on a note that Irma has with her and used a spell to activate the Time Sand."

I nod and look at the girl named Irma, who has wavy black hair and crystal blue eyes, both clear signs of her Water Elemental powers, and she says: "You wrote a few things down in front of the notes and the first is for someone named Poppy Pomfrey." To this everyone looks at the Nurse, who had also come along with the teachers.  
The woman walks forward and Irma reads: "_Why exactly are you allowing Draco Malfoy to walk around with that bandage, when you can regrow bones in less than one night?" _This shocks me in a way that almost makes me burst out laughing and the woman turns to me as she says: "A very good observation, Mr. Potter. Mr. Malfoy?"  
She then turns to a blonde boy of my age with green trim attached to his black robe, a snake on his chest and a very pale face that is currently staining a small flush as everyone looks at him, most of the school with pleased and satisfying smirks on their faces, which causes the girl next to Malfoy to scowl at them and then Snape says:

"Mr. Malfoy sustained a very heavy injury when attacked by a wild Hippogriff, an attack that –." But then Madam Pomfrey asks: "Severus Snape, do you doubt my healing abilities?" And the man actually whitens, something I can't blame him for at all as the school matron can be quite fierce when she wants to be.  
The man sighs and asks: "How much time did you prescribe for my student to wear that bandage?" And the woman answers: "None at all, Severus, I had that scratch healed faster than Mr. Longbottom's broken wrist three years ago." The man seems to struggle with his discomfort and asks: "And the bandage?"  
And the woman snaps: "You find out where that came from, Severus. I am not missing any bandages myself and I certainly didn't give it to him when he left." Professor Snape nods and curtly says: "Mr. Malfoy." Which seems to be the cue for the grumbling blonde to remove his bandage, something that makes many people smirk.

Dumbledore and I then turn back to the group – or gang as I like to call them – and I ask: "So what are the books about?" And Irma says: "You wrote about that as well. You wrote: _they're about us and will help stop that what you feared when in the Hospital Wing in your first_." This makes Dumbledore and me look at each other and I whisper:  
"Voldemort." The man nods and asks: "Am I right to presume that Lord Voldemort has, somewhere this year or next, found a way for himself to return to a body?" To which a girl with dark red hair and dark brown eyes says: "We can't be sure. All we know is that, during the summer of 95, Harry told us to go down under."  
To this Dumbledore and I share another look and I say: "Yep, he returns." Making all those who heard us whiten as Dumbledore asks: "Am I also right to presume that somewhere in those books is the answer to stopping him permanently?" And Jeremy taps the last book and says: "The whole book is dedicated to it."

"Then why should we read the rest of those books?" A large fourteen year old Gryffindor with wiry brown hair asks and Jeremy answers: "This one explains the rest of the year, this one how Voldemort rose to the power, this one what should not be done while in war and this one is an explanation about what happens in this one."  
And as he explains he taps one book after the other and I ask: "What do you mean _what should not be done while in war_?" And Elena says: "Don't ask us, you told us that when you gave a short description of the books." I nod, while wondering what could have happened and say: "At least the war only lasted three years, not eleven."  
Everyone around me nods and Dumbledore asks: "So, we should read these books and once we're done with the first, we can read that file?" Jeremy nods and says: "Harry – or future Harry – got to take a full look in the file, we only looked at the first page – and that made him decide finishing the first book first was best."

Dumbledore nods and says: "Then reading the books we shall, but it will have to wait as my fellow teachers and I have to search Hogwarts for –." But then Irma says: "Future Harry already confirmed that your search was futile in the book, so it will be futile here. He also said that you already suspect Black not to linger."  
The man nods and says: "Just let me get my students comfortable and we shall start." My friends nod and McGonagall asks: "And what about you?" But Jeremy shrugs and says: "We'll just go with Harry, we have our own ways of being comfortable." And he smiles at me making me smile back as I really missed my friends.  
We then leave for where Ron and Hermione are still waiting for me and I say: "Gang, these are Ron and Hermione, my best friends. Ron, Hermione, the gang. We just call ourselves that way." The two nod, while Ron still looks at the group in shock and then Jeremy takes a deep breath and lies his palms down on the floor.

I smile, knowing that Jeremy is about to shock everyone even more and am proven right as nine large bricks actually shoot out of the stone floor, square-shaped and large enough to even let Hagrid, the gigantic Grounds Keeper with the heart of gold, sit on them. Rosaline then lies her hands on opposite shoulders and closes her eyes.  
I look at the bricks and see vines and leafs grow over them, creating an entire forest of leafs, flowers and vines over the bricks and making them quite comfortable to sit or lie on. The twins quickly and happily jump onto their own bricks and I smile at the two energetic boys, who obviously didn't change in the last few years.  
The others then sit down too, Rosaline sitting quite close to Jack and Eddy and I say: "Jeremy is a Ground Elemental and Rosaline a Flora Elemental. She can talk with trees and flowers and wherever there is even a small grapevine, she can turn it into an entire forest." My friends nod, while everyone looks deeply shocked.

Then Dumbledore waves his wand and bright purple sleeping bags appear all around the room as I suddenly ask: "Why didn't Aunt Rosie come along?" And instantly I regret asking as all my friends look down sadly and Jeremy says: "At the start of your fifth year, you told us to go down under and hide from the war.  
We did and Aunt Rosie was the only one who knew where we were. She brought us food and drinks and gave us the magazines we always loved reading every week or so to make sure we have stuff to do while down under. But then – we don't know how it happened, but – last August Aunt Rosie was killed while trying to reach us."  
My heart breaks and Isaac says: "We asked our families and they say they saw her muttering as she tried to sneak to our hiding place when suddenly she was surrounded by these crazy ass bastards. She tried to distract them by running away from us and throwing our groceries at them, but then a green light struck her in the back."  
"The killing Curse." A cold voice says behind me and I turn around, seeing Professor Snape with thin lips standing there. I look confused and he says: "One of the Three Unforgiveables. The one you survived all those years ago, Potter." I nod, shocked that I finally know why people consider me indestructible and the man leaves.  
I then look back at my friends and ask: "And you really don't know what she said that lured those bastards to her?" The group shakes their heads and the youngest, Jeffrey, says: "She was still miles away from us and our relatives were inside, with their windows locked, so they didn't hear what she said either."

I look down, taking comfort in the fact that this happened in the future and that we can prevent it and whisper: "Maybe the last book will explain." The rest nods and then Dumbledore says: "This is indeed a sad thing to hear about, but I agree with Mr. Potter. If we can find out what caused the attack in the last book, we can save Mss. Rosie."  
I smile and many students nod, the Gryffindors glancing at me before looking determined to do so and I smile, glad to have them on my side and Ron says: "Let's start reading." Which makes my smile grow as Ron wanting to read proves his determination to help me. Dumbledore nods and motions for Jeremy.  
Jeremy quickly grows another smaller brick next to him, again amazing the students around him and while all of us take comfort in our cozy and warm sleeping bags, does Jeremy put the other books down and does Isaac create a steel cage around them. Everyone looks shocked and then focuses on Jeremy as he starts reading.

_**Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban  
**__**Chapter 9  
**__**Grim defeat**_

"Hey, wait a minute. We're skipping a couple of chapters." A Ravenclaw with long black hair and a pretty Chinese face says and Jeremy says: "The book appeared this way, see." And he shows her the first page with the same title on the page itself. The girl looks shocked and confused and Jeremy turns back to the reading.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"Which is exactly when the time sand started appearing. So after this everything is the future?" An excited young boy who is a year younger than me and who has mousy brown hair asks and Rosaline says: "That's true yes, Harry deduced that this time was best to come to as it made sure we would arrive where the book starts."  
The boy – named Collin Creevey – looks excited and then Hermione asks: "Were you always this clever, Harry?" And Isaac answers for me: "Harry has his reasons for not showing his skills, but future Harry said it was mostly because he never had any family that he could make proud if he did well." The girl nods and Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

The Percy of this time turns red, with a disappointed look on his face and Edena, who has cherry blonde hair and dark pink, almost red eyes, says: "It was useless anyway. Black was already out of the castle so the whole search was useless." This seems to cheer the elder Weasley up and I smile at my two friends as Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"Eeeh, Percy. Not to be a bother, but our common room just got attacked. Wouldn't it have been better if you had let us calm down first?" Oliver Wood, a tall and burly Gryffindor of 17 years old, asks his fellow year mate and Percy turns red again as he must be realizing the truth behind the statement before Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"We have the answer now, don't we?" Ron asks and I nod, but suddenly notice that while Jeremy is reading, is Elena clutching the file every time she hears the name Black. Wondering what that could be about, I look at the file curiously for a short second before focusing back on the – somewhat – leader of my gang as he reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

This shocks and confuses me and I mutter: "Either Black knew I hadn't gone to Hogsmeade – or." And Hermione gasps as she says: "Black's not after you. He's after something else." And Ron ends: "Something that was in Gryffindor common room while we were at Hogsmeade." We then all look at each other and wonder the same thing:  
"But what?" And instantly all Gryffindors start whispering, me picking up on some of the conversations and deducing from it that they're all discussing their most valuable possessions with each other. I quickly send a look at Professor Dumbledore and the man nods, proving that he believes in my theory.  
Jeremy coughs and everyone in Gryffindor stops talking as the other Houses look from us in shock to my friend and Jeremy says: "Well deduced, Harry, your deduction skills are as brilliant as when you told us all your hiding places in Privet Drive." This makes many people look at me, but Jeremy diverts their attention and reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

The Hermione here does the same, but I frown and say: "Black was clever enough to know how to evade the madness that Dementors cause you and intelligent enough to escape them. He wouldn't have been stupid enough to attack a hall filled with teachers that are out for his blood." And my friend calms down as Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

Now Rosaline laughs and I turn red as she says: "Are you nuts? In the first summer before Hogwarts, Harry was always with that or some other book around us, already teaching us some of the things he would be learning himself." Everyone looks at me shocked and Isaac asks: "You didn't tell them of our game plan, did you?"  
I shake my head and then explain my friends: "My plan was to study here for 7 years, become teacher, maybe teach at Hogwarts for a few years to gain experience and then move to the Muggle world where I would stay with the gang until we found a proper estate or something in the Magical world and then live there, while I taught them."  
Everyone looks shocked and I ask: "What? They all moved to the Muggle world, because their parents thought none of them had magic. They've been pushing them since they discovered the Elemental powers. Only with Aunt Rosie were we safe. I just wanted to teach them a little of what I had learned to help them in the Magical World."  
This makes Dumbledore smile and he says: "Every person with even the slightest bit of magic is welcome at Hogwarts. How long have you known of your Elemental abilities?" And Jeremy says: "Most of us have known since we were six, but Jeffrey." And he aims for the youngest: "Got his powers when he was four."  
Everyone looks at the boy and I shudder as I think back to that day. Rosaline then sighs and says: "Dudley – Harry's cousin – had been allowed to see an adult film and wanted to reenact it. He thought me the prettiest of the neighborhood and thought he could force it on me. Harry saw it and showed me where to hide."  
"The problem was." I then continue and say: "That Piers and Malcolm had discovered the one where I wanted to hide Rosaline, so she used her Elemental Magic and created a forest of trees around us. But in her feared state was she very in contact with the trees and when Piers, Malcolm and Dudley started hitting it, she got weaker."  
Now Jeffrey smiles and asks: "Anyone ever seen a baby whale fly?" No one nods and Jeffrey says: "I did, or at least someone who resembles one with his weight." Everyone looks shocked and one of the twins asks: "You made killer whale Dudley fly?" Jeffrey nods and the other says: "You're awesome." Before Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

Now the twins look at each other, but I can tell that only Dumbledore and I notice and I quickly send them a look, telling them to look away before they're noticed. They do so and Jack asks: "Are they like us?" And I answer in a whisper: "Very, I suggest you talk to them." The Elemental twins nod and Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

This makes me smile contently and Jack asks: "Remember all those camping trips we took, Harry?" I nod and Hermione asks: "You went camping with them?" And Eddy answers: "Only to our backyard. We can't sleep inside during full moons. Never really understood why, at least not for Jack." And Ron asks: "Why not for you?"  
And Jack answers: "Because Eddy is the Moonlight and Shadow Elemental. A full moon gives him more power, so being outside during one is good for him." And Eddy says: "And Jack is a Sunlight and Light overall Elemental, so why he can't stand staying indoors during full moon, we never fully got to understand."  
To this Hermione asks: "Maybe your parents are werewolves." The two shake their heads and say: "Both are just wizards. They were in the sixties year, but had their finals in 1971. Said that was the 1st and only time they met a werewolf." The girl muses about this, while I notice Dumbledore looking at McGonagall and Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"You know what Aunt Rosie would say if she heard you were still awake at that hour." Rosaline says jokingly and I ask: "Can't we fetch the aunt Rosie from this time?" Making the entire gang look at each other in shock and Edena asks: "Why didn't we think of that?" Making the rest shrug and making me snicker as Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"We really need to keep a closer eye on Potter and his gang, headmaster." Snape says and I turn my eyes skyward before I say: "I hear that all the time, yet nothing good comes from it. You sure that's a good idea?" My hated Potions Professor glares at me, but I just lie myself on my back with my arms behind my head as Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

The man's lips thin even more and he says: "Next time I'll make sure people are far away from Potter before I talk to them." I shake my head and Jeremy says: "Don't bother, Harry can hear a pin drop on the other side of this room, even when it's behind those oak doors." This shocks many students and I shrug as Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"Want to bet Snape was glad about that." Fred says and I mutter: "I don't know, I think Snape would have preferred to have looked there himself, it is his territory, after all." And by sending a very quick – almost unnoticeable – glance at my Potions teacher, do I know that I was right as the man glares at me grudgingly before Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"Sorry to say this, Headmaster, but even Black wouldn't be stupid enough to go somewhere as high and inescapable as the Astronomy tower or professor Trelawney's room and Hedwig's hooting would have alarmed me by now if he had hidden there. She doesn't exactly like Black." Dumbledore nods at me and Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

This makes me smile and I ask: "As unlikely as finding Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets in a girls' bathroom?" Everyone looks at me shocked and a Seventh year Ravenclaw asks: "It was in a girls' bathroom?" I nod and she asks: "How did you find that out?" And I share a look with Ginny and the Headmaster before I say:  
"We heard from a reliable source that the last time the Chamber was opened, fifty years ago, a student was killed. This didn't really fit with all other attacks, so that could only mean that the victim had accidentally stumbled upon the entrance. After that, all we had to wonder about was if that victim had ever left the crime scene fully."  
The girl looks confused and I ask: "What? You don't know any ghosts that hunt girls' bathrooms?" And all girls of Second year and older ask: "Moaning Myrtle?" I nod and say: "Moaning Myrtle." Making all girls look at each other shocked, while some of the older boys have trouble holding back laughter and Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"You think Professor Lupin helped Black in?" I ask shocked and the man glares at me as I ask: "What? He's the only new appointed teacher, next to Hagrid, who you could be suspecting. And why do so anyway? What did Lupin do to you?" But Snape keeps quiet, his glare intensifying as Jeremy sighs and reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

This makes Lupin smile at Dumbledore and Collin asks: "Why would Snape suspect the best Defense against the Dark Arts teacher we ever had? Lockhart was nothing but useless, even I would suspect him, but Professor Lupin?" And many Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs mutter in agreement with the second year.  
Professor Lupin turns red, while Snape glares at the young Second year and Dumbledore says: "What happened between Professor Snape and Professor Lupin is up for them to converse about and come to an agreement about. This does not concern the student body or Sirius Black." The students hold silent and Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

This makes Jack and Eddy share such a short and quick glance I'm not one hundred percent sure I saw it myself, but the way they tense ever so slightly afterwards scares me enough to send the Headmaster a worried look. The man seems to have seen it too and nods at me, but keeps it barely noticeable as well and Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

Now my friends smile and when I look at them, they say: "You reconciled with us after the end of the war, somewhere halfway through July. Told us hundreds and hundreds of stories and some of them you laughed about. One of them were the crazy theories coming up when something amazing happened like this."  
I nod and Hermione asks: "Why would Harry consider those theories funny? Sirius Black is no laughing matter." Jeremy nods and says: "No, he is not, I admit that, but once you've heard some of those theories yourself, you'll understand why Harry thought them funny." The girl looks at me and I shrug as Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

Now the girl in question, who has a pink face and blonde hair, which is tied up in loose-hanging pigtails, turns red and says: "Okay, I can understand why Harry would laugh about something like that. But it is possible." Now Jeremy and Isaac share a glance and Isaac says: "Actually, you were closer to the truth than anyone."  
The girl looks shocked and McGonagall says: "So Black used transfigurations to get into the castle?" But then Lupin gasps and when we all look at him, he mutters: "He wouldn't." This peaks my curiosity and Snape asks: "Is there something about Black that you're not telling us, Lupin?" But then Irma says:  
"_Everything that could be held back about Black will be revealed at the end of the first book."_ And when we look at her, she holds up her note and says: "It says I should read this, would Lupin realize what Sirius Black did." We all nod and I see Lupin looking worriedly and contemplating at the same time as Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"It is for your own safety, you know?" Percy snaps and then Irma reads: _"You were the one who complained to McGonagall eight times in the first month."_ Percy turns red and Irma looks up at him as she says: "Harry knows you well, he made a whole list of people who could say that and you were on top." Percy smiles and Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"And still even you didn't like him." Seamus then says snickering as Percy says: "Protection can't be based on whether or not you like something. If you like it, it could be used against you." This makes the Irish lad shrug in agreement and Ron whispers: "Besides, Sir Cadogan could even drive Black mad." And I nod as Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"As we said before –." Snape tries, but I ask: "How would you feel if Professor McGonagall would follow you into a bathroom stall?" The man turns red and sputters as Harry says: "I understand you want to protect me from Black, but there are limits and something called privacy, you know?" The teachers sigh and Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"When was this?" Ron asks shocked and I say: "When you left your Rat Tonic at the bar and I volunteered to go retrieve it." To which the twins say: "So that's why your laugh sounded so forced." And George ends: "When we showed you Percy's badge." To this I nod, but then I glance at the Elemental twin and ask:  
"Don't you think you guys are falling into a repeat performance?" The twins look confused and I say: "Every year you play with Percy's badges. First year you stole his Prefect Badge, second year you changed the words to say _Pinhead_ and now you changed the words Head Boy to Bighead Boy. You're falling into repeat actions."  
The twins look shocked and then, deciding that I don't want the twins and Percy to grow apart because of their differences, I say: "And what would you do if Percy were to change the names of your candies and whatnot to something that is supposed to make people laugh, purposely making fun of your big achievements?"  
Now the twins really look shocked and I say: "I know you guys and Percy have different preferences and ambitions, but he is your brother and some support on his hard work as Head Boy – I think he would appreciate that more than you constantly making fun of it as that would inspire others not to take him seriously either."  
This makes Percy smile at me gratefully, while others – except for the gang, Ron and Hermione – look at me shocked and when the twins see the grateful smile on their brother's face, they both lower their heads and mutter: "We're sorry, Percy." The elder Weasley nods, smiling gratefully at his brothers and I smile widely at the three of them.  
Then Ron asks: "How did you know this?" And while I look hurt at the shock of my friend, do I say: "I just knew it would hurt when something you worked so hard to achieve is not appreciated by the ones most important to you." My best friend looks at me as if I've grown a second head and I sigh at this as Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"SAY WHAT NOW?" Oliver asks and I hear Fred whisper: "McGonagall can be glad that, in the story, Oliver hadn't been present during that conversation." And George whispers back: "Too bad for this McGonagall though." And I can't help but agree as my Team Captain has never been more driven to win the Cup and says:  
"Professor McGonagall, you can't do this!" And while this makes Hermione and me share a shocked glance, does Professor McGonagall snap: "Don't tell me what I can't do, Wood. I personally just consider Potter's safety more important than his talents, which are that of a natural, which would have solidified my decision."  
This makes me blush and Jeffrey asks: "You're really that good?" And everyone around me nods in pride, while Wood sputters: "But – but – Professor – the – the Cup." And Dumbledore says: "Will be won fair and square by the team that has worked the best to be the fittest and the healthiest, thus, in this case, Gryffindor."  
Wood looks shocked and Angelina whispers: "As if health means anything to Oliver when it comes to the Cup. He just doesn't get that a safe player is a healthy player and a healthy player is a great player. He just thinks a great player is a winner, done." Wood turns red, while Fred looks at Angelina admiringly and Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"And that was only because Malfoy couldn't keep his fingers to himself." I snicker and Malfoy spats: "And what's that supposed to mean?" To which I shrug and say: "Had you not taken that Remembrall and decided it should be hidden on the roof, I would not have chased you and McGonagall wouldn't have seen my dive."  
The blonde looks shocked before I say: "So guess what, Malfoy, when you tried to pester me the hardest, you got me the one thing I love the most. Quite the contradiction, don't you think?" And the boy turns red with embarrassment as other Quidditch teams now look at him accusingly, making me snicker before Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"Just a question." Jeremy interrupts himself and he goes on: "Why wasn't there a teacher already overseeing the trainings of all teams? I mean, not even the Gryffindor Team Captain seems to take Health into account, so shouldn't at least one of the teachers do so in his stead, or something?" He ends looking at the staff.  
Then Edena goes on: "Not to mention that you already suspected Black to be after Harry before he even started school that year. Why was an attack required before you decided to protect our partner in crime like that?" This makes some of the staff look down guiltily, while Snape glares at Edena and I cringe as I say:  
"Professor Snape, with all due respect, you better not get Edena angry." Snape looks at me and I ask: "Remember the Howler Ron got last year?" Snape nods and I mutter: "Edena would have outshouted that. Without shouting – at all." The man looks shocked and Edena says: "Fire Elemental and proud of it."As Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"What the heck!" The Elemental twins shout and Jack asks: "You tell them that then? The night before the match?" And Eddy asks: "Why did you tell them then? Why at the last minute?" And Oliver says: "That change hasn't been made yet. I don't know why I did that." The Elemental twins look at him shocked and Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"Which is an excuse you won't be able to make this time, Flint." Wood growls and Jack huffs as he says: "An injured Seeker." And Eddy spats: "Ever heard of the words _reserve players?_" To which I whisper: "Would have come in handy a few times." Making the twins look at me as I say: "Don't ask." And Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"You could have easily proven it, Mr. Wood, you just had to come and report to me. I would have gladly settled the matter." Madam Pomfrey says and Wood grumbles: "Flint probably thought of that when he told me." And Irma says: "He did." And we all see her look at her note, from which she pulls another and reads:  
"_I, Penny Pomfrey, declare Draco Malfoy unfit to Play Quidditch during the upcoming Quidditch match of Slytherin versus Gryffindor, due to the chance of foul play – caused by the rivalry between Mr. Malfoy and Harry Potter – by Harry Potter. Gryffindor is hereby ordered to play against Hufflepuff. Signed, Penny Pomfrey."  
_Everyone looks at the girl in shock and I glance at Madam Pomfrey, who is steaming, has a red face and – if magic had made it possible – would have had steam coming from her ears. To this I mutter: "Worst plan ever, Malfoy. Way too obvious it was written by a Slytherin instead of a professional healer." To which Malfoy spats:  
"Obvious? How?" And I count down on my fingers and say: "The name's wrong, the match is called Gryffindor Versus Slytherin, not the other way around, which is a sign of personal pride and only a Slytherin would be dumb enough to believe that a Gryffindor would use foul play. Oh, and the rivalry, I think you wrote it, didn't you?"  
The boy turns red and McGonagall says: "Mr. Malfoy, you're hereby suspended from the upcoming match. And don't try me, Severus, if you won't keep your students from forging a legal document and befouling a Healer's name, I will. Keep your students in check before I do it for you." Snape grumbles and Jeremy reads on.  
But then Flint asks: "And what about Slytherin? We can't play without a Seeker." To this Jack says: "First of all, that's your own fault." To which Eddy adds: "Second, we already gave you the answer, substitutes or a reserve player." And Wood ends: "And finally, we played without a Seeker once, so why can't you?"  
"You lost that match!" Flint shouts and Wood retorts: "But we still played." Making the Slytherin Team Captain grumble. I lie back on my arms and back and suddenly feel something different. Looking at where I sense it coming from, I see Oliver send me a worried glance before lying down himself as Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

Now Cedric smiles and he turns to me, sitting up a little more than he already is and he says: "I know it was done by some foul play outside the match, but I would have been really looking forward to that match, Harry." And I smile at the elder boy, who is a year younger than Oliver, who looks at him suspiciously as Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"Which would have broken Hogwarts last record had it been two seconds less, thank you very much." Ron suddenly says and I ask: "Really, who has that record?" And Professor Lupin asks: "Who do you think, Harry?" Making me smile as I almost beat my dad's record, had it not been for those 2 seconds. Sighing, I listen to Jeremy reading.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"Mr. Wood, winning better not be the only thing on your mind here." McGonagall says and Oliver turns red as he says: "I kind of get obsessed with it when we're 2 days away from a match. I cleanse myself of it, and of any damage done to my team, for 2 days afterwards with scorching hot showers, more if the injuries are hospital worthy."  
The woman nods and I wonder about the broken arm and the coma I had been in as I ask: "What about our finals in my First?" And Oliver says: "I scorched myself for the entire last week. Mum was furious that I had done it, but it made me feel better." I look at the four year older boy in shock and, while barely daring, do I ask:  
"And my arm?" And Oliver says: "A full twenty-four shower, one for every hour you had to be in the pain of regrowing your arm." I wince and ask: "Why?" But Oliver smiles and says: "If the books don't explain, I promise I will." I nod, while not fully content with this answer and turn back to Jeremy as he reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"Give me a break, ever heard of drama class?" Irma asks and Edena says: "He'd get full marks for just showing up." And the Elemental Twins laugh: "And not just because it was an effort of him to come, but for how he came in." And everyone laughs as Malfoy turns red and shouts: "Wait till my father." But then Jeffrey says:  
"Oh, grow up." Shocking the entire hall silent as he says: "Really, relying on your dad for a simple argument? What are you, five? I didn't even rely on my dad when I was four and I saved two eight year olds from being abused and raped, for crying out loud. What did you ever do that your father didn't help you do?"  
The blonde tries to open his mouth several times, only to shut it again and look contemplatively, to which Isaac says: "Wow, I would have expected something to come out by now. What is he, fourteen?" And I answer: "Thirteen, he's in my year." Making the gang look at Malfoy shocked before Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"Mr. Wood, I will keep you from the match for ten minutes if that happens after this reading, is that clear?" McGonagall asks and Oliver nods, but then Ron asks the question that's on my mind and asks: "Why is Defense Against the Dark Arts being read about? Didn't the book cover that yet?" Jeremy shrugs and reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"And now we know why." Ron answers his own question as Lupin sighs and says: "I can already guess what you're planning, Severus, but I can tell you – even James wouldn't have sunk that low." Snape glares at the man, while I wonder how well Lupin knew my dad and decide to ask him later as Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"Do I need to consider that as a threat to one of my staff, Severus?" Dumbledore suddenly asks and he goes on: "Because I believe I was quite clear only a week earlier when I told you that I do not suspect any of my teachers of anything. Don't make me suspect you." The Potions Teacher sulks and Ron whispers: "Would be a little late."  
But I shake my head and whisper: "Snape could have never been the thief." My friends look at me shocked and I say: "Always go for the unsuspected. Snape was first in line of obvious Suspects and he's a Snake. He would never openly attack me as it would make all of Gryffindor of that year accuse him of trying to kill me.  
They'd have their terrible potions lessons and his behavior against me as evidence and Snape isn't stupid enough to first be that demon-like to me and then try to attack me in such a busy crowd as during a Quidditch match." The two look at me shocked, while the Hall is silent at my speech and my friends chorus:

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT BEFORE!" And I answer: "I did, you just didn't listen, so after an hour of trying, I just gave up and joined your _we won't let Snape attack Harry_ plan to make sure I could, through your plan, find the true suspect. Never did until the end, though." Ron looks shocked and Hermione asks:  
"How many times did you try?" And I ask back: "How many times did we discuss it?" And Hermione answers: "One-hundred and twelve times." And I answer: "I think I stopped after the first thirty." Making Hermione look at me shocked, while the gang shares an amused look behind her back and Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"Wouldn't be the first time fifty points are given without proper reason." I mutter angrily and McGonagall says: "Mr. Potter, if you're referring to your –." But I interrupt her as I've been wanting to prove my story – and her wrong – for years now and ask: "Hagrid, what were we doing the night we were caught at the Astronomy Tower?"  
My friend looks confused and asks: "Don't you remember? You were bringing Norbert to – well – to Charlie – so he could be with his own specie." The woman looks shocked and I smirk as I say: "Next time, professor, do your research before you judge anyone wrongly." But then I see the gang share a look and ask:  
"Is something wrong?" And Irma says: "The note. At chapter 17, you wrote _true research was never done, until now_." This confuses me and I ask: "Can you tell me the chapter?" And Jeremy pages through the book as he says: "_**Cat, Rat and Dog**_." Lupin gasps and Ron, Hermione and I share a glance as I say:  
"Well, the rat will probably be Scabbers." And Hermione says: "And the cat has to be Crookshanks." And Ron ends: "But what dog are they talking about?" I look at Lupin, who hits himself on the head and say: "I think Lupin knows." The man nods and says: "It will probably be revealed in that chapter." I nod and Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"Severus, I'm afraid you have mistaken me for my predecessor. I already have several note books filled with the subjects I've covered and they're all sorted on Houses and Years." Lupin says, to the anger of Snape and the amusement of myself and my friends as the Potions teacher turns away from his colleague and Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"Lack of organization, Severus?" Professor Dumbledore asks and he goes on: "Was that a misguided snap at the wrong person – someone you seem to have mistaken for someone else – or just you trying to ridicule Gryffindors." Snape holds silent, but his cheeks turn ever so slightly red and I snicker as Ron whispers:  
"Finally. The evidence that Snape's the worst teacher ever. He'll be fired for sure." And I nod, happier than words can describe as Snape was my main reason for not showing my potions skills in class, skills I discovered to have inherited from my mother as I once heard Snape mutter about her talents. Then I focus as Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"Severus, you cannot blame Remus on the Third years incapability to handle Grindylows. You and I both remember the catastrophe that was last year's Dueling Club. And before you even start, Lucius ordered me to use him." Dumbledore tells Snape who growls and sighs as he mutters: "Whatever." Before Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"SEVERUS!" McGonagall, Flitwick and Dumbledore shout, while Hagrid shouts: "You filthy lowlife!" And I see Lupin whiten as he hears this. Instantly I guess what Snape had planned and say: "Professor, you wanted us to fail on purpose! We were still learning the basics and then put us with something that advanced?"  
Lupin looks at me, but I ignore him, not planning to let anyone realize what I did and say: "I don't know what your problem is as you finally got the chance for the job that you wanted, but if that's how you treat the one chance you got, I wonder if you really are worthy of such chances." And many students nod in agreement.  
I see Lupin sending me a small grateful smile and Dumbledore says: "I agree with Mr. Potter, Severus. You yourself offered to take Remus' place if he grew ill and I agreed on that, but if you decide to misuse your one opportunity, then I disagree here and now and will ask Minerva if she would mind to take your place."  
"Not at all, Albus, anything for my _fellow colleagues_." McGonagall ends the discussion and Snape sighs, apparently realizing his mistake. I then look at Jeremy, who had been silently reading on and when I see his tight lips, I ask: "It's getting worse, isn't it?" Jeremy nods, while everyone looks at us and he reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"Just a question, _Professor _Snape." I ask, trying to hold back on my own anger as I can already tell that the man has his good mood back and when he glares at me, I ask: "What would you have done if Hermione was a Snake?" The man's lips thin in anger and I mutter: "Thought as much." Making the man glare at me.  
I then shrug and climb out of my sleeping bag, going over to sit with the Elemental twins as I say: "All the more reason for me to be glad that I defied the Sorting Hat's decision. No offence, Headmaster." The man smirks and says: "I still agree with the Sorting Hat, Harry, you would have made a fine addition for Slytherin House."  
And I have to hold back on my laughter as true chaos erupts a few seconds after people have realized what Dumbledore said and Ron asks: "You were almost a Snake?" And I ask: "What do you think I was whispering while under that thing?" The boy cocks his head and I say: "Not Slytherin, of course. What else?"  
"What do you mean _what else?"_ Snape sneers and I say: "Well, let's go back, shall we? I'm on the train for my first year, eagerly want for people to see me as just Harry and have met 3 other first year under which Malfoy, who introduces himself as Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, sounding like a 30 year old business men and Ron laughs about.

Malfoy thinks Ron thinks his name is funny, doesn't even ask why he tried to hide his laughter in a snort and says, and I quote: _**No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."**_This angers the Gryffindors, Fred, George and Percy the most and I go on:  
"He then turns to me and says, and again I quote: _**You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there. **_So of course, I don't take his hand and he decides to see this as an insult to which he doesn't insult me, but my parents."  
Now the teachers all look at Malfoy and McGonagall asks: "Mr. Malfoy, what did you say?" The boy has a pink face by now as everyone in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff is glaring at him and I say: "Let me quote: _**"Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either."**_

This causes the same kind of chaos and furious shouts as when Dumbledore revealed that I could have been in Slytherin and I silence them as I say: "You then get sorted into Slytherin and think I will follow you there. Of course I whisper _not Slytherin_, I wasn't going to let you tell me who to befriend and how to live my life."  
"I never said I wanted that!" Malfoy shouts and I retort: "Malfoy, you wanted to tell me who to befriend, you were trying to choose my friends for me. I wasn't going to let that happen, because I feared it would escalate." The boy looks shocked as I stayed calm throughout the last of my speech and I go on:  
"Then add Potions, the one class I was – next to Flying – looking most forward to and that was ruined by a teacher that favors Slytherin over all other Houses and that, at the first lesson, asked me questions I later discovered were meant for a Second, Fourth and Sixth year, and I think I have a pretty firm reason never to be in Slytherin House."  
Everyone looks at me shocked and I say: "And the fact that my parents killer was in that House also counts, of course." And a 1st years asks: "You – You-Know-Who was – at Hogwarts?" And I answer: "Sadly yes, 50 years ago. And even at age 16 he was a wolf in sheep's cloths." The 1st year looks shocked and Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"Severus, you know darn well that there is a difference between recognizing a werewolf and recognizing the differences between a werewolf and a regular wolf." McGonagall snaps and I ask: "Can we read on, I think things are about to get worse, if I have to look at Jeremy's face." The woman nods and Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"Severus!" McGonagall shouts and she goes on: "I don't call Mr. Malfoy an arrogant toe rag so don't call Mss Granger an insufferable know-it-all." But then Ron mutters: "Wouldn't be the first time he insults a Gryffindor that badly." Snape glares at him, but I smile as I lie down between the Elemental twins and McGonagall asks:  
"What do you mean, Mr. Weasley?" And Ron says: "It's about that first lesson Harry talked about, Professor. Neville had forgotten to take the fire off his potion and it exploded, causing him to be drenched in it and get covered in boils and Snape goes and calls him an, and I quote _Idiot boy_ instead of helping him."  
Now Snape and McGonagall both seem furious and Edena says: "Don't know why you're pissed, Professor Snape, you're the one playing the terrible teacher card." And the gang laughs, while I turn my face to hide my smile from the man's sight and Dumbledore says: "We will talk about this, Severus." And Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Edena says and Snape glares at her, but Edena huffs and asks: "That the best you got. My dad glares better at me when he pushes my Fire ability to past my limits. Weak." And the Elementals laugh, while the students look at her in shock and Snape now has a twitch under his right eye.  
"You really consider Snape's death-glare weak?" The twins asks and Edena asks back: "That's his death-glare? Wow, you guys are a bunch of –." But then I say loudly: "Okay, let's not insult those who don't deserve it." To which Malfoy asks: "And what of Professor Snape then?" To which I shrug and retort:  
"Not my fault he has to be a biased, hating the dead and not seeing past his own nose teacher." The blonde shakes his head, while the Elemental twins shout: "And Harry's speech strikes again!" Laughing afterwards like they always do. I smile at the two that feel like true brothers to me and Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"Severus, if that is the way you teach a class, I might have to put you on probation right now, just to protect the students from further emotional harm." Dumbledore says firmly, the twinkle in his eyes gone as he glares at the Potions teacher that – I can easily tell – fakes to look abashed and I shake my head as Isaac says:  
"And I thought Harry's innocent face was bad." Which turns the abashed face into a heated glare in seconds as Isaac says: "Give me a break, Dudley fakes looking abashed better when one of the neighbors catches him throwing rocks at a parked car. And his face once got him arrested by a police officer, so imagine yours."  
The man seems about to explode and I whisper: "I think you better stop baiting him. He might not scare you, but he stays a wizard that fought in the last war." The gang nod and Snape huffs as he turns to leave the Hall, but then Dumbledore says: "Not before we've read the end of this lesson, Severus." The man grumbles and Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"How many Sly-." Edena wants to ask, but Jeremy holds up a hand and says: "You are going to explode next paragraph." This worries me and I whisper at Jeremy: "Prepare a Wind shield." The younger boy nods and puts his hands inches apart with the palms to each other and his eyes closed in focus as Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"How to WHAT NOW?" McGonagall shouts as many of the elder years start firing curses at the Head of Slytherin House and I shout: "NOW!" To which Jeffrey raises his arms to the sky and an amazing, circular wall of wind surrounds Snape from every angle, the spells shooting against the shield and getting absorbed by its power.  
Everyone looks shocked and I say: "I don't accept for a teacher to inspire thirteen year olds to the murder of a fellow creature either, but this is only the first chapter and if we already let our emotions run crazy like this now, we won't survive the reading, which is exactly why my friends brought these books to us in the first place."  
Everyone looks at me shocked and I turn to Professor Snape as I say: "I don't know what you have against Professor Lupin and to be honest, I don't care much either, but you're a teacher and the example of Slytherin. If you want your House to turn out like Killers, go ahead, but don't inspire the innocent to turn to Darkness."

The man looks at me shocked and I say: "I've seen darkness, I've seen a man, who was nothing more than a shadow of himself, flee from someone loyal to him just when he needs that man the most, I saw the spirit of a 16 year seep the very life out of an 11 year old. I've seen darkness – and I won't allow you to let them see it too."  
Snape has his mouth open wide and I glare at him, not in hate, but in defiance and determination as I say: "If you really want to use your own Darkness to cover their lights of innocence, you'll need to come down on them hard, because you'll first have to pass me. And your darkness just isn't strong enough to pass my light, I know that much."  
And with that I sit back down, the twins smiling at me, while Jeffrey holds up the wind shield and I ask: "You think you can keep that up until we switch subjects in the book?" Jeffrey nods and Rosaline says: "And if he fails, I'll let the vines I feel growing under this room protect the man." I nod only once and Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

I look around, expecting someone to make a comment, but everyone is still looking from me to Snape to Jeremy and I realize I might have come down on the man a little hard. Deciding that I don't care as this is something I have believed in for as long as I remember, I simply keep my focus on the book as Jeremy continues to read.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"I think we already established that Black isn't stupid, Ron. Of course he wouldn't do that. He'd be skinned alive and used for Potions before Snape would even announce to the Headmaster himself that he had Black in his office." Hermione says, shocking quite a few of us with her cruel words and I just shake my head as Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"Guess we're about to read about our upcoming Quidditch match." Wood says excitedly, but then Angelina asks: "Then why is the chapter called Grim Defeat? That can't mean anything good and the book is about Harry." Wood whitens and I realize that we'll probably lose the match. Taking a deep breath to stomach this, I listen on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"I think some spells to keep the ghosts from the dorms are required, Headmaster, to make sure our students get plenty of rest." Madam Pomfrey says and Dumbledore answers: "I'll ask for Mr. William Weasley to come and fix the problem as quickly as possible, Poppy." The Matron nods, the Weasleys smile and Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"Ooooh, not him again!" Ron moans and Hermione says: "Ron, Crookshanks." But then Irma says: "_Is smarter with animals than either of you_." They both look at her shocked and she says: "Harry's words, I'm just reading them." And she shows them the line on her note, making me shrug as my friends look at me and Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"Wait." I suddenly say, feeling suspicious and feeling my instincts rearing up and I ask: "Didn't we already confirm that Black was looking for something other than me?" Ron nods and I go on: "And Scabbers is still in the dorm, isn't he?" Ron nods again, while others look confused and Percy snorts and says:  
"Harry, there is no way Black is after." But then I say: "Black's escape was three days after your family got into the Newspaper and Scabbers was on that picture. That and Black was mumbling in his sleep about someone being at Hogwarts, your dad told me so. And finally, what common rat turns twelve years old?"  
Now the seventeen year old is struck speechless and Ginny asks: "But why would Black be after Scabbers?" And I say: "I don't know, but I think we'll find out during that Cat, Rat and Dog chapter. It is about Scabbers after all, I think the Dog somehow represents Black." Lupin and Ginny nod and Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"_And that happened to Harry three times a day, to others four times and to some Seventh years even nine times a day. And that was just the male population."_ Irma reads from her paper and Hermione asks: "Do we want to know how he behaved to the female population?" And after Irma answers: "No." Does Jeremy read on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"_Headmaster, please postpone the match for the day after, the rain had stopped at midnight._" Irma reads and madam Pomfrey says: "It will be better for the entire school's health, Headmaster." And Dumbledore nods, making the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Slytherin teams sigh in relief and Jeremy smiles as he reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"There is no way we're playing in this weather!" Malfoy spats and Elena asks: "Are you suffering from short time memory loss or something? The Headmaster postponed the match to the next day only ten minutes ago." The blonde turns red, while the twins snicker and Ron high-fives Elena from where he's sitting up and Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"I think I was starting to get concerned over how we would be playing – I mean, we've been practicing in weather like this for years, but – well, this somehow must have seemed worse to me." Wood admits and Alicia whispers: "And that title can't mean anything good either." Making Katie and Angelina nod as Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"This just can't be good." Hermione whimpers and then Malfoy says: "Hey, isn't one of you a water Elemental? Why won't you just stop making it rain?" And Irma retorts: "Why don't you just stop being such a know-it-all prat?" The blonde turns red, while Hermione now looks at Irma wide eyed and Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"Albus, this match is a right-out disaster. Why aren't you canceling it?" Madam Pomfrey asks and I mutter: "I think that, like how I can't see my own players, professor Dumbledore can't see what is happening during the game, so he can't make a proper statement that will verify his decision." The matron huffs and Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"This is getting worse with every paragraph." Fred says, now actually looking worried and sitting up on his arms and George, who has gone to sit crossed legged on his sleeping bag says: "And we're only reading about the first chapter." To which they chorus: "This can't end well." And my whole team looks worried as Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"I hope that means that you're planning to explain the terrible conditions to Madam Hooch and that you're going to give Professor Dumbledore his required reason to cancel or postpone the match." McGonagall says, but my team and I share a glance and chorus: "Don't get your hopes up." Shocking the woman as I say:  
"We're Gryffindors and when it comes to Quidditch, Oliver is the very soul of Gryffindor. He must only think so far as to the fact that telling Dumbledore these facts will make him cancel the match and no Gryffindor would be called a coward for letting some weather cancel a match." And my team choruses:  
"Especially not Oliver." The boy in question turns red and I see Dumbledore conversing quietly with the Heads of Houses and after this, he stands up and says: "It has hereby been decided that, from now on, the weather will be evaluated on the day before the match and, if the conditions are too bar to fly, the match will be postponed."  
All teams now sigh in relief and I turn to my friends and say: "I really can't thank you guys enough. You saved me from the most embarrassing and terrible match of my life." But then Irma says: "_Think again, that was your Sixth – not your fault, though."_ I look at her shocked as she puts the note away and Jeremy reads.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"The weather was that terrible and you still managed to score fifty points?" Cedric Diggory asks in shock and I say: "To quote George's words before the first match last year: _I haven't been properly dry since August_." The boy looks shocked and George explains: "We trained in these weathers last year." Diggory nods and Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

The twins now look at each other in shock while the girls of the team shout in chorus: "WHY DIDN'T WE THINK OF THAT!" And Oliver already has his head in his hands as he moans in defeat. I shrug and say: "Hey, they're my glasses. I should have learned spells like that." And my team smiles at me before Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"Very true, do you have any idea how close a Quidditch match brings people to being endangered by lightning? At least forty professional players a year get struck by lightning and that's in the major leagues." Madam Pomfrey tuts, to the growing worry of the other teachers and my team and I share a worried glance as Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

I look shocked, having not expected to see this dog again and then Lupin whispers: "That unbelievable idiot." We all look at him and then it hits me and I shout: "IT'S BLACK!" Everyone looks at me and I say: "The dog, the dog is Black, that's why chapter 17 is called Cat, Rat and Dog, because the Dog is Sirius Black; he's an Animagus!"  
Everyone looks shocked and then Snape asks: "Lupin, care to explain how you know this?" And Lupin says: "I'm sure the book will, Severus. For now, we have students to worry about, at least in the book." Snape sneers hatefully at his colleague and I wonder what the two could be on about as Jeremy continues the chapter.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"I was about to win?" Cedric asks shocked and while I try to feel happy for him, does a nasty shock of fear and anger coarse through me as I wonder how Gryffindors will treat me if I lost a match. Hoping that I will never find out, I try to smile at the slightly older Hufflepuff as he still looks shocked at this fact and Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

The gang cringes and Hermione asks: "Oh, come on, the Grim defeat can't have meant Harry losing a match! It's not that important to him! He's not Ron!" But while Ron asks: "What's that supposed to mean?" Do I lower my head as a new shock hits me and Parvati asks: "Harry, Quidditch isn't really that important to you, is it?"  
And I mutter: "I just don't want a repeat of that 150 points loss incident. I'd do anything to avoid that." The girl, along with most of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff cringes at this and then Jeremy says: "This isn't just about losing in Quidditch. This is about Harry's true terror." And Lupin and I blanch as he reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"At least WHAT NOW!" All of the school shouts and McGonagall mutters: "This just can't end well." But I personally whiten as I just don't want to hear that screaming voice again. The thought alone seems enough to make me hear it very distantly and I shake my head, trying to ignore it to the best of my ability as Dumbledore says:  
"I will have Cornelius agree to having the Dementors away from Hogwarts during the games. Their presence will surely be attracted to all the excitement and other high-strung emotions caused by Quidditch and adding the fact that they have not had anything to feed on for 3 months makes them just too dangerous during games."  
Everyone of the teachers nod and professor Lupin says: "I'll be sure to teach the Seventh year the Patronus Spell. I've already wanted to do so, but didn't believe it necessary as I thought the Dementors too scared of you to try something like this." Dumbledore nods with a grateful smile and we all listen as Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"A woman?" Everyone asks, but I'm already trembling in my need to keep the voice back and then Edena goes to sit next to the rock that I am sitting on and lies her hands against it, the stone underneath me heating up and calming me down. She then turns to Jeremy and says: "Hurry up already." But Jeremy shakes his head.  
We all look at him and he says: "I – I can't. I can't read this – I –." He then looks at me and whispers: "You don't deserve this. You're too good to deserve something like this happening to you." I fear the worst and ask: "Wait, I – I know that woman?" Jeremy nods, still holding the book tightly and I stare at him sternly as I say:  
"Jeremy, I know you're the leader of our group and I respect your authority over the rest of us if so needed, but if I know that woman, then I want to know who it is, I need to save her so I need to hear –." But then Jeremy says: "You can't save her. Not anymore." And everyone whitens as Jeremy hangs his head and reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

Instantly I realize what I'm hearing and whisper: "Mu-mu – that – that's – that's my – my mum." And everyone gasps in shock before the Elemental Twins hug me tightly, their arms wrapped around me in crosses over my back and front and their heads on my shoulders to offer comfort. Still, I barely feel them or the comfort they offer me.  
All I can feel is as if I'm back in that room, that dungeon I was in two years ago, where Voldemort told me: "_**But your mother needn't have died … she was trying to protect you. But your mother needn't have died … she was trying to protect you. But your mother needn't have died… she was trying to protect you."  
**_Over and over I hear those two sentences in my mind and I mutter: "He was telling the truth." Everyone looks at me as no one has said a word since Jeremy read those two sentences and I say: "In – in my first. Voldemort – he said my mother needn't have died, that she was trying to protect me. He spoke the truth."  
Now tears are falling down my eyes as I realize that that monster could have very well just stunned my mother or cast a dangerous but not murderous spell and then suddenly Lupin is in front of me, his amber brown eyes staring deep into my own emerald green and his hands pushing the twins away as he says:

"Harry, listen to me. Lily would have never accepted anything but death to stand in between herself and you. She would have died, even if Voldemort didn't offer her to stand aside. He might have offered it, but the offer fell on deaf ears from the start. Your mother loved you too much not to die for you, Harry, she really, really did."  
This makes me draw blood in my hands as the nails of my fists are cutting into my flesh and the man quickly heals the wounds before casting a spell to make dragonhide gloves cover my hands and he says: "Your parents loved and still love you more than words can ever describe, Harry, and that love will always be with you."  
He then loosens one hand and touches my heart as he says: "They – are always with you." He then hugs me and says: "They will always protect their little boy. And so will I." I look shocked and finally register enough of his comforting words to ask: "You knew my parents, Professor Lupin?" The man nods and says:  
"They were my very best friends. For eleven years they were the sunlight of my life. And so were you." I look happy but hurt and whisper: "Why did you never visit?" And Lupin sighs as he says: "Albus wanted you protected so well, he even eradicated a special ward that keeps people like myself out of that neighborhood."

But then Dumbledore says: "I did no such thing." And we both turn to him as he says: "Remus, I know you would never take Harry from a safe and loving home –." Now I have to work hard not to snort as I remember last summer and the man goes on: "But I would never keep the last link you have to your lost friends from you. I honestly wouldn't."  
Lupin looks confused and says: "But if you didn't put that ward up, who did?" And I say: "Whoever it was, he wanted me lonely and quite detached from everything magical. Or at least he tried, poorly, I might add." Dumbledore looks shocked and asks: "What do you mean, poorly?" And I roll my eyes and say:  
"At least four witches and wizards were able to find me, distinguish me from busy crowds and shake hands with me in between me turning four and me turning nine and one of them was Dedalus Diggle. No offence to him meant, just trying to make my point." Dumbledore looks shocked and concerned and says:

"That can't be right. I might not have put up a ward like Remus insinuates, but I did make sure a weak form of the Fidelius was over Privet Drive to make sure those that hadn't personally known the Potters couldn't find you." To which I ask: "So Dobby the House Elf knew my parents?" The man looks confused and I say:  
"Dobby the House Elf was able to find my House, locate and intercept my, Ron's, Hermione and Hagrid's letters and enter my garden and House on several occasions, including the one of the soaring spell cast on the pudding that ruined my uncle's business deal. And that was the summer before my second year, Headmaster."  
The man looks concerned and Irma says: "I know you won't like it, but the answers are all in this file. Harry, from the future, saw it himself and said it explained a whole lot and could have made the end of this year so much better." The headmaster and I nod as Irma slaps the file in her hands and Jeremy looks at me before reading on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"And you thought it right to laugh about that." A cold voice sounds from Slytherin and we see a young girl, who seems a year younger than me, with pitch-black hair and silver-brown eyes glare at Malfoy as he says: "How was I supposed to know Potter hears his mother dying?" But the girl glares at him even fiercer and says:  
"You could have very well known that, seeing that Dementors bring out one's worst nightmares and memories, something every Pureblood knows. You could have easily realized that Potter, who had gone through much worse than us, would remember something as horrible as that. You should have never laughed about it."  
The blonde grumbles, but with his head down as everyone had gone to sit up after Hermione had come to charm my glasses in the book. McGonagall glares Snape again and mutters: "I sincerely hope you will put up some more restricting rules for Mr. Malfoy, Severus. Or else I will." The man grumbles and Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"Dearest Merlin on A BEARD!" Hermione shouts, screaming at the end and Ron asks: "Hermione, what's so bad you, of all people, have to start cursing?" And the girl glares at him as she asks: "What's so bad? HARRY'S SEVERAL FEET HIGH ABOVE THE GROUND ON HIS BROOM, THAT'S WHAT'S BAD!"  
The redhead whitens and mutters: "Merlin save him." But then Jack says: "Don't worry." And Eddy answers: "We wouldn't have been here." And Jack goes on: "If Harry hadn't survived this." And Eddy ends: "And sent us back here in the first place." This seems to calm my friends down, but I know this is only the start as Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"Seriously?" Someone of Hufflepuff asks and Dumbledore says: "I am quite positive that the teachers and I myself have stepped in before things could run out of hand. The ground being commented to having been soft is a clear indication that my colleagues and I cast several cushioning spells before Mr. Potter hit the ground."  
Everyone sighs in relief and Irma says: _**"Tell him now. He deserves it."**_ Everyone looks at her and she says: "It's what Harry wrote, the note next to it refers to the file, so I guess it has something to do with it." Dumbledore nods, while he had looked slightly worried before and he asks: "Do you know what the file is about?"  
And Irma answers: "The one thing Harry wants above all." The man looks shocked and Irma says: "That's at least what this note says. _**Tell him now. He deserves it. The file. What I want above all.**_That's all Harry wrote about this little thing." The man nods and takes a deep breath as everyone looks at him intrigued.  
He then looks at me and says: "Harry dear boy, while I was still your age, I had two brothers and a sister. My sister got into a terrible accident and we had to move, as back then such accidents resolved into scandals. Unfortunately, while we were able to move, did our landlord offer us only one choice when we found a new home.  
We would be allowed at the finest of all Wizarding villages in Magical England, but only if we accepted a home that could house one mother with two boys and a girl. My mother had to give up one of my brothers to move in – and trust me, dear boy, it was the last thing she wanted, but the landlord threatened her with the scandal."

I look shocked that anyone would force a mother to such a choice, yet wonder what this has to do with me and Dumbledore says: "My mother chose my youngest brother, who, a day later, was allowed into Godric's Hollow as well, with another family that lived there for generations. He and I grew up together, just not in the same home."  
Now Dumbledore takes a deep breath and says: "That brother, Harry, had a son at very old age, when he was 77 years old, but that son was one of my finest students yet. Harry." Dumbledore now says, looking at me very pained, yet with more love than I ever imagined being looked with and the man softly, almost whispers:

"That student – was your father." All air leaves me in a gasp and I feel light-weight and befuddled as this one sentence rings through the entire, eerily silent Great Hall, everyone looking from Dumbledore to me, no one daring to speak a word and yet the moving of their heads and hair louder than any sound that they could have made.  
I look at the old man, who I know must be at least 110 years old if his brother had my dad when he was 77 and my dad was born in 1960, the only thing I really know about his life other than his death date and wonder how the man could have kept this from me over the last three years that I have been his student. Then I ask:  
"Did – did dad know?" And Dumbledore nods as he says: "I feared I would never see my nephew again after he cast the spell that was supposed to protect your family, so I told him. He was shocked, but said he felt honored that he heard that then, when his family mattered to him the most. It was the last time I saw him alive."

I look at the man, feeling his pain as I can almost imagine how my dad must have felt when he heard this news and I ask: "And – the Dursleys?" Dumbledore – no, my grandfather – sighs and says: "Trust me, dear boy, I wanted to take you in, but the protection came from your mother and I wanted your safety above all else.  
You were betrayed by the one who was supposed to love you as much as I did and I couldn't bear the thought that my love would kill you or that I would not be able to protect you when it mattered most. So I checked you to see if you were already somehow protected, found your mother's sacrificial magic and brought you there."  
I nod and stand up from the heated slab of stone as I walk over to the man, not feeling like I'm 13 but 3, and while not even caring for the slightest bit how this may look, do I sit down on the man's lap and cuddle my head in his long beard. The man stiffens for a second, but then wraps his arms around me and lies his head on mine.

Everyone looks at us, I can feel that even with my eyes closed and I can almost imagine Snape having his mouth slightly open, having wanted to scold me until the Headmaster had wrapped his arms around me, but I feel that I don't care as this feels even better than when Mrs. Weasley hugs me at the end of a school year.  
Knowing that it's because this is the only family that I really have left, I cuddle my face a little closer in the soft hair of my grandfather's beard and Hermione asks: "Did you know this?" But I already know – I can almost sense – the Gang shaking their heads and Elena says: "All we know is what's on the note." After which Jeremy reads.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"We must have dropped our umbrella the minute we saw you falling, we wouldn't even care, we would just want you safe." Hermione says as Jeremy reads very quietly, obviously to give me some time with my grandpa and I smile at them both, first Hermione and then Jeremy, the boy nodding in concern as he softly reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

Now Jeremy holds silent while everyone gasps, the gasps coming together and making me wonder how much air will be left in this hall at the end of these books, but then I shake my head and say: "I'm already starting to think like you." Turning to my Grandfather, who looks at me with an eyebrow raised in curiosity and I say:  
"I just wondered how much oxygen would be left in this hall at the end of these readings." The man looks shocked and then chuckles and says: "Yes, you do indeed think like me. I was wondering quite the same myself." I smile at the man, slightly suspecting him to say that to make me feel better and Jeremy reads on, sounding happier.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

I shudder again, not wanting to think of how I will be treated in the next chapter and then Dumbledore whispers: "Your first year will not be repeated, Harry. I promise I'll protect you. I no longer fear losing you if I do." I smile at the man, trying not to let my unshed tears reveal how much this means to me and listen as Jeremy reads.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"MR. WOOD!" McGonagall thunders and I feel the slightest cringe coming from my grandfather, amusing me slightly as the woman snaps: "Your fellow team mate had nearly died and you stay in the shower because of a lost match? This is not why I gave you the badge, Mr. Wood. You better change your behavior, you hear me?"  
The sturdy boy lowers his head and says: "I'm sure it's not because of the lost match, Professor. I've been doing that every match that Harry gets hurt in. This one just took longer because of how close to death Harry was. The others of the team can vouch that I did the same for Harry's first match in both his first and second."  
The twins then nod and say: "We must have just forgotten about that because we were so scared for Harry's life ourselves." The woman nods and calms down as Grandpa whispers: "You really don't want McGonagall angry, even I don't want that." And I whisper back: "Just like Edena." And we silently snicker as Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"And that coming from the brothers of Charlie himself says a whole lot." Oliver then says and the twins smile at me, while I keep my face hidden, feeling stupid, but wanting to forget that the hall is filled with Students now that I am in my grandfather's arms; arms of a family member that doesn't hate or despise me.  
The twins seem to understand this as they just send me a short smile and then Fred says: "I know we've idolized Charlie for a long time." And George goes on: "But if you can catch a snitch in your mouth, you definitely break his record." And those that had been at that match cheer in agreement with them before Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

This, amazingly enough, makes the man's arms tighten around me and I can barely believe that the man can get scared over something we are only reading about, something that can now be stopped – and probably will be, seeing that grandpa will order the Dementors off of Hogwarts for when the match starts.  
Whispering this to the man, I feel him relaxing his grip a little and wonder how he could be this worried about me. Then I suddenly wonder how much he had been worrying for me during my other adventures and decide to use these books as a way to find out, not knowing that my grandfather is looking down at me.

_**Dumbledore's POV**_

To have to admit that Harry is my grandson was the hardest and yet the best thing I ever did and I couldn't be more grateful of future Harry to assure a way to convince me of telling his present form. Now I feel relaxed as Harry comforted me after hearing how, in the book, he looked so close to death after that fall.  
Hating the Dementors more than I did after they attacked Harry on the train, I also fear how Harry had been raised as a small trace of confusion had been visible on his face when I tightened my grip on him. The feeling of him in my lap feeling like the one thing I always wanted when he – and James respectively – were still infants.  
This also worries me as Harry easily fits on my lap and under my chin and while I know that I am quite tall for my 113 years of age, should Harry have outgrown this height when he was 8, not 13 nearing 14 years of age. Worrying for his health and welfare, I look at him as he seems to decide something important to him.

_**Harry's POV**_

I know the students will probably expect of me to get off my grandpa's lap soon, but also know that, had they been in my shoes while this had been read that they would at the least go to sit close to their family and taking advantage of how poorly the Dursleys treated me, I make full use of whatever love grandpa has to offer as Jeremy reads.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

My eyes widen and I look at Professor McGonagall as the Ancient Runes teacher says: "I'll cast some wards on the brooms to make sure they don't fly too far away from the field. I'd say about two to three feet away should still make for an acceptable game." Her co-workers nod and I whisper: "Sorry, Professor McGonagall."  
The woman looks at me and she says: "Mr. Potter, you won't like this, but Albus had given me permission to use your family vaults to buy you that Nimbus, so you have nothing to apologize for. And that acceptance of yours, Albus, now finally makes sense." She sends at my grandfather and I laugh softly as Jeremy reads on.

_**POA - Chapter 9 - POA**_

"Ouch." The twins say in chorus and Seamus, an Irish boy in my year, says: "If this is only the first chapter, I don't want to think about the rest of the story." And I agree with him, especially about next chapter. Then Irma worsens my fears and says: _**"You really shouldn't believe the end of the next chapter, no matter who says what."  
**_We all look at her and she says: "It's what is written on the note. I was supposed to mention this at the end of the first chapter. That and that emotional wise this is one of the three worst books of the series and danger wise –." She hisses and says: "The easiest." Everyone looks shocked and Seamus says: "Now I really don't want to know."

* * *

_**Okay, so not everything makes as much sense and I'm sure some of you will be wondering what the students are all about and whatnot, but I haven't quite grasped the method used by MySecretthoughts yet and I already have quite a few chapters of this story written, so I'm afraid that you will just have to take your POA books and check the aforementioned chapter if there's a reaction bothering or confusing you. I personally feel that most of the text is self-explanatory, though.  
**__**Anyway, next chapter will still be like this and will be posted, but so will the second chapter for all the other stories that are on the poll as well. I wanted to give you guys a bit more insight on what the stories will be about. I also, and I'm kind of sorry for this, kind of not - raised the # of votes I want in total before I will make my decision. It used to be 50 - like with my last poll - but with the added chapters, will I raise it up to 100. I know I have plenty of readers to get that done.  
Good luck, all of you.**_


	2. Both Men Are Totally Insecure

_**WARNING! Emotional chapter!  
There will be high strung emotions here!  
A Tissue may be required!  
You have been warned,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 02  
**__**Both men are totally insecure**_

_**Dumbledore's POV**_

To know that this fall is only one of the weakest things – danger concerned – that my little grandson will go through, I hate Voldemort with every fiber of my body and person for endangering my family like this and fear more than ever what other terrible emotional things my family will have to go through this book.  
I then take a deep breath and ask: "Could you please inform us of the next chapter, Mr. Jeremy?" The elder boy nods and says: "It's called the Marauder's Map." This makes Minerva and me share a shocked glance as Severus growls and the twins shout: "WE'LL READ!" Shocking those sitting around them senseless.

_**Fred's POV**_

I share a glance with my brother and know he's thinking the same. Harry deserves that map, but we need to be the ones to explain it to him. But then Lupin summons the book and says: "Sorry boys, but I knew the Marauders quite personally so I'll read." We feel amazed that this man knew the Marauders and nod in acceptance.  
The man smiles, but I suddenly tilt my head and notice that telltale devious sign of amusement and mischievousness that George and I are so well-known for. Wondering if the man could have been a friend or rival of the Marauders, I share a questioning glance with George, who noticed the same and settle back down.

_**Remus' POV**_

The idea of our old Map still in this school is something I didn't think possible when I took this job, but I should have expected it after the twins became so determined to prank me and so well-known of all the secret getaways that I was using to – sometimes easily – avoid their pranks, something I've had practice with since my youth.  
Trying not to think back on that as James and Lily's death just brings tears to my eyes and the thought of Black – no matter how confusing after last chapter – still angers me beyond words, I focus on the book and page through it, trying not to get captivated by the amazing detail written in the first chapter before I start to read.

**_The Marauder's Map_**

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
**_

"It was one of the first things given to me by someone else. I – I don't even want to think of how it would have looked had we not read this book." Harry explains to some of those looking at him weirdly and their weird looks turn into concerned looks as Malfoy sneeringly asks: "What about birthday gifts? Don't those count?"  
And before I know it, does Harry say: "They do, if your first gift ever was when you turned eleven, something you will never understand, prince High and Mighty." But then he seems to realize what he said and hides his face in Albus' beard, which makes me realize that he fears the reaction of everyone around him to this.  
I look at my fellow teachers in shock, while on the inside my shock isn't all that great as I had always known that the Dursleys are the worst when it comes to human beings, let alone Muggles, especially after James once said that even he would hate Muggles if they were the only ones. Shaking my head at this, I focus and read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
**_

"That doesn't sound like the best ways to cheer Harry up." Jack says and Eddy goes on: "Especially not after losing something as precious as a first magical gift." This makes me smile at the two and then the twins ask: "How long have you done it?" And the other set – Jack and Eddy – answers: "We were born with it."  
The Gryffindor Twins – as I decide to call them – look at the younger twins in shock and Jack asks: "You didn't?" The Gryffindor twins shake their heads and Ronald answers: "They didn't get it perfected until I was five years old." Making the younger twins look at their Gryffindor counterparts before I read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
**_

"I knew telling Harry not to tell others about us would cause secrecy problems in the long run, I just knew it!" The young girl named Rosaline shouts and Harry smiles at her guiltily, the smile making the Elemental twins laugh as they say: "Rosaline Eddingburgh, the only girl that can actually make Harry Potter feel guilty."  
This makes Mss. Granger look at the girl in shock and Rosaline shrugs as she says: "Harry and I have been like siblings since he and Jeffrey saved me. It was bound to have some consequences, don't you agree?" And while Harry and Jeffrey now mock-glare at the girl in question, does Mss. Granger nod with a smirk and I read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
**_

This makes me have to hold back a snicker and I think: "Only better Black isn't here right now. If he was in that form, he'd be howling us all deaf with guilt." And while I can still barely believe that Black is innocent, let alone that he used Padfoot – his dog Animagus form – to escape Azkaban, do I quickly read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
**_

"That still isn't reason to laugh about those effects." Young Mss. Greengrass snaps at Mr. Malfoy and while he tries to glare her into keeping silent, does she say: "And neither." But then I cough and say: "Mr. Potter knows this, Mss. Greengrass. It's the next line." The girl nods and turns away from Malfoy angrily as I read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
**_

This takes away the last bits of happiness that had been felt over the match read about last chapter out of everyone and Harry once again buries himself in his grandfather's shoulder, Dumbledore having his eyes closed in deep pain as he softly strokes his grandson's hair, pushing his own pain aside to aid to that of the young lad.  
My fellow teachers and I are also grieving and I feel the same pain as when I was told that Harry had, as only one, survived the attack. It had been a horrible way to discover as well as I had been waiting in the Leaky Cauldron for Albus to tell me about the progress of the Fidelius Spell and suddenly had felt my back slapped.  
I had turned around and had seen that, while I had been wondering about this spell, the pub had filled and that everyone around me was celebrating. Wondering what could have happened, I had felt my stomach disappear and my small glass of Butterbeer rise back up as I had heard the back slapper hiccup and shout:  
"HOORAY FOR HARRY POTTER! HOORAY FOR THE BOY-WHO-LIVED! HOORAY FOR THE DEFEATER OF YOU-KNOW-WHO!" Instantly, even though no words of Lily and James' death had been uttered, I had known that they had not – as the man had called it – lived and the fact that they were dead hit me like a brick wall.

I shake my head, still hating that I had been there that night and not at home, where Albus could have told me of their deaths in private and had quickly cancelled my appointment with Albus, running out of the pub and running on and on until I had actually reached the Forbidden Forest, where I had stayed for a full long week.  
I then look around and see that several of the students – especially Mr. Malfoy – are looking at me as if urging – or in the case of Mr. Malfoy ordering – me to read on. I take another deep breath and say: "I'm sorry, but they were my friends and I still miss them dearly." Most of the students looking at me nod and I read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
**_

"Not about him falling of his broom and nearly to his death, I may presume, Mr. Malfoy?" Minerva almost spats in anger and I quickly read on, feeling relief at first, until I read into the second paragraph and growl: "Among other things. And Mr. Malfoy, your convenience is almost sickening." The boy glares at me and I read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
**_

"MR. MALFOY!" Minerva and several other teachers shout and then the woman spats: "DON'T EVEN START, SEVERUS, EVEN JAMES WOULD HAVE NEVER MADE FUN OF A NEAR DEATH EXPERIENCE AND YOU KNOW IT!" And the man recoils as he had obviously wanted to defend the blonde.  
I shake my head and then suddenly Irma reads: "You will soon find out that your rival was never your rival. The family Harry will get will prove she was never his. Never yours, but never his either." Everyone looks at her and I can tell that only Severus, Dumbledore and I myself understand the strange message.  
I send the man a look as he whitens, obviously wondering how Harry knows about his feelings for Lily and while I wonder the same, does this strange message also make me wonder about Harry's heritage and I look at the young child, suddenly wondering if he even himself knows about it. I then shake my head and read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
**_

This – to my confusion – seems to make Dumbledore look from his grandson, to Mr. Longbottom, to Mss. Granger and he says: "In light of the events that transpired around House Points in the school year of 1991 to 1992 and in light of this new discovery, have I now come to a new decision, regarding the House points."  
Everyone looks at him and he says: "From this day forth, Halloween 1993, will all House point deductions and additions of more than 40 points first have to be discussed with me or another teacher who is not a Head of House before they can be instated. In name of Hogwarts, so I swear, so –." But then he suddenly stops.

We all look at him and he looks down at his grandson, who has his hand in a firm grip as Harry says: "Your idea has merit, grandpa, but over 320 points are given a day and over 240 points are taken a day, it would cause the other teachers and yourself too much work." The man smiles and says: "Harry, I can –."  
But then Jeremy says: "Harry never interrupts someone or disrupts their plans unless he has one of his own. What's your idea for a solution, Harry?" And while Snape glares at the boy in a challenging manner, do I see Harry shrink down on himself as the students all look at him expectantly and Albus squeezes his hand comfortingly.

Harry takes a deep breath and says: "At the start of every school year, each and every student will have 20 points, all to themselves. If they do right they earn the points. If they break the rules, they lose the points, it won't affect the House, just their own pride and sense of self-worth. It will keep students from depending on one another."  
This makes the Gang – as I decided to call them – smile at Harry in pride, while many students now look at each other in shock – and some of Harry's year and higher even in slight guilt – as Harry says: "The only thing you have to add to that are a few ceremonies where small trophies are awarded, like during Christmas and Easter.  
Awards you have to discuss with the other teachers to make sure the right prize goes to the right student, like Daphne Greengrass earning a Best Potions of the Semester Award or Susan Bones earning a Best Written Essay award. Small things, that still matter to the student's performance while in class."

Now the shocked and few guilty looks that had been shared between the students have been exchanged for highly interested and even quite a few excited looks and I almost feel myself hoping to stay here another year, if only to see this amazing plan come to life myself and giving my own contribution to its brilliance.  
Dumbledore also has a proud smile on his face and asks: "Does everyone agree that after the books this new set of House Point Rules will be set into motion?" The whole school nods and to Harry's shock, he even sees Mr. Malfoy give a small tentative nod. His wide eyes make me smile at the young lad before I read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
**_

This, to my confusion makes Irma clutch the file she has in her hands even closer and I wonder if James could have been my Destined Soul Mate, but then shrug the idea away as I would have died a year after James did if he had been as that is the fate of a Mated Werewolf, a fate I sometimes actually wish upon myself.  
Looking at the little guy, of who I know is at least the son of James, but not Lily if I have to believe what Irma just told us, I know I have to get rid of these thoughts as Harry needs more than just a grandfather – he needs a guardian a little closer to his own age. Agreeing with myself with a silent nod, I determinedly read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
**_

This makes everyone in the Gang look at each other and Jack says: "That sounds." And Eddy finishes: "Like Isaac." And all other members – except for Isaac himself – nod in agreement, Harry doing so with a joking smile and Isaac says: "Oh shut up, Harry. You always had your homework finished five minutes after me."  
This makes Mss. Granger and Mr. Weasley look at Harry shocked, but I smile as I had already expected as such from the son of the ever talented, yet silently studious James Potter – a bookworm who liked to show himself off so much no one would ever suspect him to be one. This makes me snicker yet again and I read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
**_

This makes Albus smile at me as Severus asks: "Taking favorites, are we?" To which McGonagall asks: "Are you really the one to make that accusation, Severus?" Before Albus says: "Remus knows Harry and has perfect reason to care for him, especially after the match we just read about. He has all reason to ask Harry to stay behind."  
Snape grumbles and then Edena asks Elena in a fake-whisper: "He does realize that he's all alone in his grudge against everything everyone else loves the most, doesn't he?" Making the man glare at her, but the girl is amazingly enough unfazed and Snape keeps glaring at her, his anger growing as she continues to ignore him.  
Then she finally turns to him, but raises her eyebrow as she does and asks: "Is that the best you got?" Before shaking her head and turning her attention back to me, to the shock of not just Severus, but many younger students that have started to shiver the darker Snape's glare became. I look at the girl in admiration and read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
**_

"Now that is a most interesting way of bending the truth – without truly bending the truth." Albus tells me and I smile as I say: "Hiding who you are for twenty-four years makes a man a master, Albus." The man nods, but sighs and Irma says: "When this is all read and done, you will have no reason left to hide."  
She then shows me the note she was reading from and puts it in the back of her file, like she has been doing all the time now. I personally wonder what Harry did that makes me believe I no longer have to hide and suddenly fear that the books will reveal my secret to the student body. Sharing a look with Albus, I see he fears the same.  
The man sends me a glance and I feel him softly probing against my natural mental shields, which in turn makes it harder for me to lower them and so I only faintly hear the man say: "If Harry trusts the school enough to write about your secret, then you have no reason for concern." I nod, slightly relieved and read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
**_

"I can honestly say that I cannot think of any other reason as to why you would fall of your broom, Harry. I'm sure I was just checking to see if you were truly as brilliant as your father when it came to flying. And showing my concern in my own way, is probably another reason for this question, I can safely presume."  
I tell Harry as some students had been looking at me as if wondering what I thought of my favorite student – not that teachers were supposed to have favorites – and the wondering students now smile at me, while Harry shows me a small grateful smile, making my heart soar like it always did when he was young and I read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
**_

"Something anyone with even a bit of knowledge about Dementors would know, Malfoy!" A girl with pale blonde hair and sharp blue eyes says, spatting at young Mr. Malfoy at the end and the boy spats: "Mind your own business, Greengrass." The girl glares at him, actually causing him to shrink into his sleeping bag a little and she says:  
"Not when people like you ruin the reputation of Slytherin House. I did research and back in the seventies Slytherin had a 32.7% chance of winning the House Cup, because Professor Slughorn had favorites in all Houses, never gave more than 35 points to any student and because there were equal talents in all four Houses.  
Now we have you trying to ruin a School Hero, we have Snape hating everyone not with a green trim on his robe, which makes the other Houses angry and try to let their anger out on those with a green trim and we have cheaters like you with your arm and Crabbe and Goyle with their fathers in our once Noble House.  
I know the Legend of the Chamber of Secrets just as good as anyone else here, but I also know one thing. If Salazar Slytherin had seen us today at the start of Founding Hogwarts, he would have left Hogwarts right away just to prevent our House from ever existing and he would have done it out of pure shame."

Everyone looks at the girl in shock and she hisses at Malfoy in pure rage: "And it's all because people like you and Professor Snape makes the students of Slytherin look Loud, Boisterous and Stupid, instead of Cunning, Ambitious and To the Background, like they were from Nineteen-Thirty to Nineteen-Sixty-Nine."  
Everyone looks at the girl in shock and then suddenly clapping is heard. Looking around the room, I am pleasantly surprised as I see Ron Weasley applauding the girl and he says: "Anyone who can talk down on Malfoy and Snape like that is a hero in my book." And his siblings seem to agree as they also start to cheer.  
Soon all of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff is cheering and then Daphne seems to point to something and says: "And that is your popularity within our own House." And to my shock does it seem as if half of Slytherin House is cheering along with the other three Houses, to the absolute devastation of Malfoy himself.

Then Dumbledore holds up his hands and like being the first to applaud, Ronald is also the first to stop, causing his brothers and sister to stop and causing all of the other students to stop, a few at the time. When all is silent, I suddenly see something that Harry sees as well and that makes the little 13 year old laugh hard.  
Amongst the now sitting students between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, the Gang is calmly sitting and seem to be discussing things they read in the file Irma is holding open only so far they can read it, but not far enough other students can read what's inside it over the shoulders of the Gang members themselves.  
Then Jeffrey looks up and says: "Hey guys, I think the public humiliation applause just stopped." And everyone looks shocked at his comment while the other Gang members look around and nod in agreement with him. Daphne also turns red, apparently realizing her mistake and – not wanting her to feel bad – do I read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
**_

During this explanation, which I try to read as if I am tutoring a class about it, do many students shiver and squeak softly, but at the end they all nod at the young man still sitting in Dumbledore's lap. Knowing that the old man won't let go of his newly reunited grandson any time soon, I smile at the two and read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
**_

This makes Harry look at me curiously and I say: "James and I shared a dorm. We were quite like you and Mss. Granger. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this earlier, but I feared after twelve years of my letters coming back without response, you would just like to see me as your teacher instead of someone your father knew quite well."  
But then I see how Harry tilts his head in confusion and he asks: "What letters?" Making me shake my head in shock and Isaac says: "Harry never got a single letter, from no one. Sure there were fake-coded letters we send to him as a joke, but his first ever letter from someone outside of our community came from Hogwarts."  
This makes me look at Albus and he says: "I only activated the Blood Ward Protection Lily left him and put a small Notice Me Not Ward around Privet Drive to make sure those that might follow Harry if they found him in the village nearby would lose his trail there. I never did anything with any letters anyone send my grandson."

He then looks at Harry and goes on: "Speaking of which, does this mean you never received my monthly letters either? Or my ten to twelve birthday and Christmas presents that I send you each year." But then Harry infuriates us all and shouts: "Ten to twelve? No wonder Aunt Petunia could buy Dudley so many presents."  
"That woman gave that whale of a cousin your presents?" Ronald asks in furious shock and Harry says: "She has to have done; Dudley had thirty-seven birthday presents for his eleventh birthday and even two more on his tenth – and that number has only been growing since." Everyone looks at Harry in shock and he asks:  
"Was there a gold watch included in one of the gifts you send me?" Dumbledore nods and says: "That was one of my Gifts for you for Christmas when you turned ten." Harry growls and says: "Yeah, it ended up as Dudley's eleventh birthday present. I remember it very well because the band barely fitted around two of his fingers."  
He then looks at his own wrist and says: "No wonder, because two of his fingers are the same size as my entire wrist." Then suddenly I see Jack and Eddy smirking at each other and Jack says: "Then I guess it's a good thing." And Eddy goes on: "That we caught it when Dudley threw it out of the car on the way to the zoo."

"HE DID WHAT NOW!" Harry shouts furiously and he asks: "What the devil did he do that for? He got that watch on that same day! Why the hell did he throw it out already?" And Jack holds up the watch as he says: "Maybe because what was written on the back freaked him out?" And even from this distance, do I read:

_For my Grandson,_  
_Your loving Papa Al._

Harry looks at the words in shock and Dumbledore says: "Yes, that is indeed the watch I gave you for Christmas three years ago. Thank you for keeping it, Jack." Jack nods and runs over to Harry, happily giving it to him. Harry takes it from the boy with a thankful nod and then puts the watch on before hugging his grandfather tightly.  
I smile at the boy and Dumbledore seems to actually be fighting back tears as he hugs Harry back. Then he whispers to Minerva and my strengthened hearing makes me hear: "After this chapter, you and I visit the Dursleys. I will have them pay me back every gift I ever send Harry, whether through the gifts or through money."  
Minerva nods and Harry seems to have heard as well as his grip seems to strengthen just slightly and ever so shortly, but enough for Dumbledore and Minerva to notice and to both smile at the young lad in happiness. Happy that my little Pack-Cub is getting the love and attention he deserves, I take a deep breath and read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
**_

"If that's their idea of a feast, then why in bloody God's name are they around a school filled with teenagers, that are just the age where their hormones either start kicking in or screw around inside them the entire year?" Isaac asks in pure agony and then Dumbledore asks: "Now why didn't I use that argument to Cornelius' idea?"  
This makes Isaac and Jeremy look at each other and they – to everyone's shock – hit each other on the head with their own heads, hard enough for my sensitive hearing to pick up a soft thonk sound. Everyone looks shocked and Rosaline says: "Don't worry, they do that at least once a month." To this I shake my head and Isaac says:  
"Harry wasn't kidding when he said the Wizarding World has a lot of easily-fixed idiotic issues." This makes Harry look up and he asks: "I said that?" Isaac nods and Edena says: "You told us that if those issues had been handled between your first and fourth, your fifth wouldn't have been the disaster it had been."

"What kind of disaster?" The Weasley twins ask eagerly and Elena, showing that her Icy Elemental Powers have fused with her character, tells them with a voice icier than Severus': "One that resulted in Harry blaming himself for the death of a man who was murdered long, long before his time – even when we left."  
The twins look shocked, their enthusiasm gone and Ron asks: "Wh-wh-who died?" But Elena shakes her head and says: "If I tell you now, you won't believe me when I say that Harry still blames himself –." She then looks at Jeremy and while he has thin lips, does he nod at her and she says: "Just like he does for all the other deaths."  
Ice forms in my heart at these words and Hermione shivers as she asks: "Other deaths?" Elena sighs and Irma says: "We don't know for sure as Harry didn't tell us much about the war, but he did say that the last battle was the worst of them all. A month after it, he had the Minister agree to call it the Apocalypse of the War."

Everyone looks at this shocked and young Percy says: "Then – that – that must mean that – that that one battle – that it took more lives than the entire – entire war together – didn't it?" He asks in a very soft and tiny voice at the end and Jeremy says: "We thought the same, but Harry never confirmed it." Percy nods and Ron asks:  
"Do you know anyone who died?" And Rosaline answers: "Other than Aunt Rosie, no. All we know is that the final Battle was on the second of June. We didn't dare leave our hide out until the end of that month and by that time all the deaths had been buried and Harry had the minister agree to the name." Ron nods and I read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
**_

"Mr. Potter, I'm sorry to say this, but I do think you're a little too young to learn such a complex spell." McGonagall says, but then I hear Irma rummaging through her files again and smile as McGonagall says: "It can't be." But the girl finds what she's looking for and while walking over does she mutter:  
"I really need a second file for the stuff I already read out and showed." Before handing the item – which I now recognize as a picture – to the woman. Peaking over her shoulder, I see a young man of seventeen – maybe eighteen – standing on the picture, his wand loosely in hand, but it's what stands next to him that shocks me.  
Glowing white and almost too brightly for the picture to properly show it, his antlers high and strong and his head softly lying on Harry's shoulder is a stag I have seen so many times I can barely believe I'm seeing it on a picture that is taken four to five years from now and I whisper: "Prongs." Making McGonagall look at me.  
Thinking quickly, I see Dumbledore smile and nod at me as he lies a calming hand on McGonagall's arm, making her look at him as he shakes his head, indicating she shouldn't ask further. The woman looks from me to the man and back and then nods at me, accepting that I want my secret to remain secret. I smile at her and read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
**_

"They better, I won't even have them there by the end of this reading if I have anything to say about it." Dumbledore growls softly and I smile at the man as Harry suddenly asks: "Does that mean I won't be needing these lessons?" And I suddenly see that he now holds the picture, looking at it something very akin to love in his eyes.  
Knowing that the child has recognized his father in the stag, I smile and say: "Just to see that stag in real-life, I'll try and see if you can learn the spell. But I first want to see proof that my lessons will work, so we'll start after the reading, okay Harry?" Harry nods at me enthusiastically and I smile at him before reading on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
**_

This makes Harry smile at a blushing Ron and a shy-smiling Hermione and I suddenly notice something. Draco Malfoy, while sneering at the sappy feature, seems to be holding back on an emotion I can almost smell well enough that he could have just as well been sitting two seats away from me.  
The emotion is quite well hidden in his eyes thanks to his sneer, but I wonder why the blonde who has so much love from his mother, so much pride from his father and so much devotion from his friends – still looks at Harry with such envy and jealousy. Deciding not to let him know that I can smell his envy, I quickly read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
**_

"Good idea, Harry. Good thing you won't be needing it after this reading, but still a very, very good idea. It always pays off to know what broom surpasses others and what broom you can best use for what position and –." Oliver Wood tries to say, but then the twins have their hands on his mouth and one of them says:  
"Oliver." And the other goes on: "Not now." And the burly seventh year pouts as he sits down, away from the two, and crosses his arms. I shake my head as James had been quite as crazy over Quidditch as the young man and bless my soul – and those of Ron and Hermione – that Harry isn't the same nut as his father as I read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
**_

"You could have borrowed one of ours, you know?" The twins chorus and Irma reads: _"I did, they were too thick to make the quick turns and speedy dives that I need for my position."_ The twins cringe and Malfoy laughs as he says: "Like I said, worthy of a museum." To which Harry spats: "But your Beaters had even worse."  
"WE DID NOT!" The Slytherin Team spats and Harry says: "You did, I saw the brooms your Beaters were playing with back in my first match, they weren't even Cleansweep Fives, just regular Cleansweeps. So I'm not surprised Lucius Malfoy bought you those Nimbus 2001's, you were in more need of them than we were."  
The Slytherin team glares at him and he says: "Hey, Seekers have to notice even the slightest of things. Why do you think I sit outside every three days, looking to be doing nothing?" And Severus spats: "Because you're lazy and arrogant like your father." Only to have McGonagall bristle at him as Harry retorts:

"No, because I study the wind patterns and keep an eye on them, wherever they go. The Snitch flies with and against the wind almost every minute or so, so to know how the wind blows improves the Seeker's ability to see the Snitch faster, allowing for a faster game." He ends with a proud smile and his arms crossed.  
Everyone looks at the kid in shock and Harry asks: "What? It's in Quidditch Through the Ages. One of the first paragraphs." I then hear some bags being shuffled through and see quite a few students grabbing their own copies, purging through the pages until their eyes widen and a Seventh year Hufflepuff says:  
"He's right." Everyone looks at each other shocked and suddenly the Elemental Twins start laughing. Everyone looks at them and they say: "Sorry, but it's just." And the other says: "You all look like." And the first goes on: "Harry taking something serious." And they chorus in ending: "Is something new to you."  
To this Hermione says: "Well, it's not and definitely not Quidditch, it's just that Harry has always been on the average skill with his knowledge and intelligence." But then the twins chorus: "Are we talking about the same Harry James Potter here?" Shocking the girl and making Dumbledore and me share a proud smile.

"Mate, are you holding back?" Ron asks and Harry holds his head down as he says: "Back In Surrey, I was always grounded and forced onto nasty chores when I beat Dudley, even if it was only a single point on a stupid spelling test. It's a habit I kind of can't let go of. I only really showed my intelligence around the gang."  
The two friends of my little cub look at each other shocked and Hermione says: "But Harry, the Dursleys aren't here and you said for yourself that they would never care for your testwork, so why still hold back after three years of studying away from them?" And Harry shocks me deeply as he whispers hurtfully:

"Because they aren't the only ones expecting me to be worse than others." Hermione looks shocked and Harry takes a deep breath, finally standing up from his grandfather's lap, while Dumbledore looks at him with deep concern in his eyes and he walks away from the group of teachers at the Great hall doors.  
He walks to where Dumbledore always holds his speeches and I see even Malfoy glancing at him with some interest. Harry then looks around and says: "While living at the Dursleys, I was a nobody. I was just the freaky nephew of the paranoid Dursleys. The freak of primary school and the disgrace of the Privet Drive community.  
Then I come to the Magical World where everyone knows my name, everyone knows my story and everyone who lived there has had ten years to create the craziest and most incredible stories – while forgetting about the person behind the scar." This last part is said with such sadness I feel like howling in pain as I listen on:

"I was never myself. Not at Privet Drive where I was to be the House-Elf and Punching bag of my family and my cousin's gang, or at Hogwarts, where I was to be the hero and savior of everyone and the one who always beat Slytherin for the House Cup. And trust me, you brought that message home quite clearly two years ago."  
Now moods are divided as some Slytherins look slightly disgusted with the talking Harry does, the First and Second Years look confused and intrigued and the rest of the Houses seem to look down as if ashamed of what they did. Wondering what they could have done over the two years I wasn't there for my cub, I listen on.

"I was never Harry to you. You applauded more for me when I got in Gryffindor than for anyone else, even Ron who was doing his family proud by becoming a Gryffindor too. I wasn't Harry to anyone of you in the hallways either, as you constantly gawked at my scar and even took passageways twice just to look at it.  
I had only one place where I could be myself and still have a major pressure of all of you on my back – the Quidditch Pitch. There I was able to share that burden with the rest of my gang and it didn't feel like I was the Boy-Who-Lived, like I was some kind of made up hero – there I felt as free as when I'm with my gang."

Tears are now shining in Harry's eyes and many girls are sniffling in guilt as Harry goes on and says: "You always judged me on my scar, always. When I won a Quidditch match, when I almost broke the Record for Fastest Caught Snitch, when I lost or won points, even when the battle for the House Cup was between four Houses.  
It was always the scar you looked at, always the sign of my victory over Voldemort, but what I just heard in that book makes me know something, something I have known since the end of my first and something I hope will ridden this school of its idiotic belief in a thirteen year old they all want as their undefeatable hero."

Harry slams on the Owl stand, causing the candles in it to shake and he shouts: "My mother died for me. You heard her yourself. She begged Voldemort not to kill me and that while he was letting her – a Muggleborn – step aside and live. If she had stepped aside, I wouldn't be here and neither would any of you.  
Voldemort was beaten, not by some amazing, mysterious power that I have, but by nothing more and nothing less than my mother's determination and love for me. So if you want a hero, take a heroin, because my mother is the only one who deserves the title Conqueror of Voldemort – an action I will never be able to thank her for."

By this time the urge to howl for my lost pack mate is unbearable and without realizing at first, have I gone to sit closer and closer to my little cub. Then Harry takes a deep breath and says: "You all ask so many things of me, but you never asked the one question I have the simplest and yet most meaningful answer to."  
I see the Elemental twins share a look with each other and they – along with the rest of the gang, asks: "What do you want, Harry?" Everyone looks at them shocked and Dumbledore smiles at them in pride as Harry sends them a thankful smile and while I can see some disbelieving looks being shot at the Gang, does Harry say:

"I want what I've wanted for the last two years and for the next five. For the Train to London to be something I can look forward to, instead of dreading it time and time again. To know that, when I get off that train and walk through that barrier, I will have people – blood related to me – waiting for me on the other side, only for me.  
A mother that worries over my adventures, over my health, over whether or not I ate too much of the desert and not enough of the regular meals and to gush over my grades and plans for the future and to talk with when it comes to my wishes for the holiday and birthday parties and perhaps even, when I need it, over my homework.  
A father that says that he's proud of my achievements, that hangs my rapports in a frame near his desk or pastes it into a book he keeps in his office or in his nightstand. Someone to play Quidditch with, who takes me to amusement parks and keeps me away when my mum has her period again or grounds me because I broke the rules."

He now looks down and says: "All I want – is a family I can call my own. To – to know that – that I have people outside this castle that care for me and want me. To have what so many of you take for granted. To – when I'm at school – write letters to and get letters and cakes and presents back – especially for Christmas."  
He then walks away, his fist in front of his mouth and his eyes closed tight, obviously fighting back the tears as everyone looks at him, mouths open in shock and eyes brimming with tears. Moony howls loudly in my chest and I have laid the book away as I curl onto myself in shame for failing my cub all these years.

_**Ron's POV**_

"I know Harry wants a family more than anything, but that he dreams of it this much and longs for it this badly. I need to have dad talk to the Department of Child Welfare first chance I get." I think, having my head on one arm and punching the floor under me with the other as I hear Harry's footsteps fading in the background.  
I've known since First year Christmas that Harry longed for his parents, but I never thought a family meant that much to him. Then again, with the family he does have, I should have realized it a long time ago. Hating myself – and my mum slightly – for not taking action after we saved Harry back in second, I shake my head in anger.

_**Hermione's POV**_

"My parents may have always pushed me to my limits and my intelligence may have scared most people off – but why did Harry never confide this in me? Have I not changed enough? And does Ron know? What can we do to help Harry solve this problem?" I think sadly, my head down and tears leaking onto my sleeping bag.  
I've always known that Harry and I are quite the same when it comes to people liking us and trying to fit in when you have something that makes you different, but even I never saw further than that and thus – I think with a cringe and pain breaking my heart apart as I realize the truth – I too never saw further than the scar.

_**Fred's POV**_

To know that our little brother longs for a family of his own that badly breaks my heart as it sounds as if he's not missing his parents, but missing his twin – and that is something I don't wish on either him or George. I look at my brother and sigh, thinking back to the day we were born as that day is quite clear to me.  
Quite like all Twins born from a Prewett, George and I were blessed with a first view upon our day of death and our greatest achievements as soon as we escaped our mother's warmth. My death day we never spoke of, even if George sometimes tells me the great story on my request, before I distract him from me telling my own.  
I know George will be onto me by now and so never asked him of retelling the story again, but I just can't break the news to my twin that I will die long before he passes the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes onto his own son, who – and this still brings tears to my eyes, even if George himself doesn't realize it – he named after me.

I then look at Harry, who walks slowly, with his fist in front of his mouth and his eyes closed tightly, a few stray tears escaping his eyelids to fall down his cheeks and I think: "I won't let either of them lose their most dearest person, not now that I have a chance to stop it." I then look from Harry to the Elemental gang and think:  
"Why else would they be here and warn us about the many deaths Harry from the future feels guilty about?" But then my thoughts make me halt myself and I think: "No way, he wouldn't feel guilty over my death, would he? He wasn't even there." I then look at where he went again and think: "I'll help you little brother, I promise."

_**Percy's POV**_

"To get high achievements that make your father proud. Harry and I are more alike than I thought." I think with shock, going over everything Harry said and feeling for the four year younger boy immensely. I then look at my own siblings and think: "We have so much love to give, why are we holding back on Harry then?"  
And just by looking at Ron, Fred and George, do I know that the same thoughts are going through the minds of my brothers as they go through my mind. For the first time since they started Hogwarts do I again feel connected with my family and I shake my head and think: "No, this is wrong. Harry's pain shouldn't bring us together."  
I then look as Harry walks into the Antechamber, leaving the door open without probably caring about it and I think: "But maybe us taking Harry's pain away can unite us as well." I then look at the Elemental gang and suddenly something Irma told Snape rings through my mind: _**"The family Harry will get."**_

I shake my head and turn it from Harry to the Gang to the Headmaster and whisper: "No." Causing my siblings to turn to me as I say: "No, it can't have been him. They told Snape Harry'll be getting a new family after he had revealed to be Harry's grandfather." I then look at Irma and the file and whisper: "Then who?"  
And the twins shock me as they ask: "Who did they mean?" I look from them to Irma and she apparently feels us looking as she turns her face to us. I quickly glance from Harry to the file to her and she shakes her head with a wry smile, proving to me that she doesn't know either and I sigh in defeat, but nod in understanding.

_**Remus' POV**_

What Harry just said makes me want to run after my cub and never let him go again, but my senses made me hear what Mr. Weasley said and the idea that Harry could still have family – outside of his grandfather – makes a teary smile appear on my face, one I send to the Weasleys to thank them for realizing this.  
Ronald seems to be the only one who notices after they silently converse with young Irma and he nods in understanding before young Rosaline walks into the Antechamber and only two minutes later does she return, a softly crying Harry in her arms and her right hand softly causing for a Cascadian flower to bloom in his hair.  
The fragrance of this flower seems to calm Harry down and his crying lessens to a soft, but still heart-broken, sniffling and Albus, Minerva, the Weasley siblings, the gang and I myself quickly go sit with him, Harry taking the middle slab and all of us sitting around him with Rosaline, Albus and I myself sitting closest.

Feeling happier than ever that Harry wants me around as Rosaline has her hands around his shoulders while Albus and me hold his hands on his lap and the boy shows this need for my presence as he squeezes my hand hard enough that I'm glad to be a werewolf because any other person would have needed medical help by now.  
Albus then softly, with the hand not held by his grandson, caresses Harry's tear-stained cheek and Harry looks up, shocking me as he whispers: "Sorry." But Albus seems unfazed and shakes his head as he mutters: "Later, after this." Harry nods, smiling softly enough I barely see the smile at all and I quickly read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
**_

This in turn makes the two boys smile at each other happily and then Percy says: "Normally I'd be against whatever you two have planned, but seeing how you two are the best to cheer Harry up, I'm turning blind eyes on this one." The twins smile at their older brother widely and I hear Harry whisper to Isaac:  
"They'll get there. They need some communication and consideration, but they'll get there." And while Ron sends his best friend a mocking-glare, do I have to agree with the young lad, which makes me feel proud and sad at the same time as someone so young shouldn't be so wise and with a sigh, do I read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
**_

By now I really have trouble holding back laughter and I say: "Harry, if your father had heard that one, he'd had faked fainting right on the spot." Harry smiles with a raised eyebrow and then the Weasley twins ask: "How does Harry's dad know about our greatest possession?" And I quickly wink at Harry as I say:  
"It's all part of the Seventies Students' History. You'll probably find it in the left-over notes of our yearbooks, which I believe James left behind in confidence that his family would find it." Harry shakes his head and asks: "He – he wants me to find it?" I nod at him with a large smile and Albus says:

"You can do so after this chapter. I believe, seeing the message Mss. Irma gave us at the end of last, that it will be a good way to keep your mind off of any more worries." Harry nods eagerly and asks: "You coming, Ron, guys?" But while Ron wants to answer with happiness, does Jeremy say: "No Harry, this one is yours."  
Ron looks at him and he says: "Your father left that yearbook all for you. You should be the only one there to read it when you find it. We don't want our eagerness – which will surely come up when we find it – to take that chance away from you." And Harry smiles as all other members of the Gang nod in agreement with the lad.  
Then Ron sighs and says: "He's right." Making Harry look at his friend in shock and Ron says: "I've been hanging around you, borrowing your stuff after you're done with it – like the chocolates we shared and our little trip to the Mirror – for far too long. This one's all yours, mate." Harry smiles and nods as I read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
**_

This makes Dumbledore shake his head and even my eyes widen a bit as, no matter how angry Filch was at the Marauders, he never threatened us with disembowelment and Albus asks: "And that threat is something you hear often, Misters Weasley?" The twins nod and say: "Quite often. At least once for every time he catches us."  
This makes Albus thin his lips and Harry's asks: "This probably isn't a good time to refer to my first meeting with Filch, is it?" Albus and I look at him and he says: "Ron and I had been trying to follow Percy's way back from the common room the first day of classes and we got lost on the – well, you know where."  
Everyone of Harry's year and up nods, while I share a look with young Ginny and the Elemental Gang and Harry says: "Well, we were trying to get into the corridor, because we believed it one of the secret passageways Percy had shown us, when Filch showed up, Mrs. Norris by his side and started shouting at the two of us."

Harry then looks worried and asks: "What was it he said again? I – I can't fully remember, but it certainly scared me back then." This makes Albus sigh and he says: "I better have the portraits keep an eye on Argus for when he catches another student. If he keeps up with such threats, I will have to let him go, I'm afraid."  
"You sure, Professor? I mean, we know he's a Squib and – well, with how Purebloods treat Muggleborns – where will he go after being let go?" Harry asks, showing me a shocking change from worry over his past to worry over another person and I smile as Lily was just as caring, even if she wasn't that fast in mood changes.  
Then Albus seems to shock him as he says: "I will have Arabella fetch him and teach him how to live in both worlds while in the Muggle world. With his obsession for Mrs. Norris, I believe those two will go along quite well." Harry looks at his grandfather in shock and I decide to take the boy's mind off of the caretaker as I read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
**_

"And you two can assure me that there is no dangerous magic attached to that parchment whatsoever?" McGonagall asks the twins and they chorus: "On our lives, we would swear to the safety and healthy use of that parchment, Professor McGonagall." The woman nods, while I smile at their serious behavior and read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
**_

"And now everyone knows how to use it." Fred moans and I see Albus looking at me. I have to keep the eagerness out of my smile as the man catches my eye and he smiles back, nodding ever so slightly before he says: "If you promise to give this piece of parchment to Mr. Potter, then I will make sure he has first rights to use it."  
The twins look at him and one of them says: "Well, seeing everything we already read." And the other goes on: "And seeing as how we've already been toying with the idea to pass the Map onto younger years." They then nod in sync and say: "It's a deal." Dumbledore smiles and I wink at Harry, who smiles at the two widely.  
I then look at Ron, knowing he will probably feel bad over the fact that his friend got to have something his brothers wanted to pass on and whisper to the boy: "Harry's legacy." Making the redhead's eyes widen, before I lie a finger on my lips, telling him not to tell. Ronald nods and smiles at me and I read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
**_

By now even Albus and Minerva have wide eyes and Minerva whispers: "I knew they had talent, but that? They must have made it while still in school or it wouldn't have been left here. How long have they hidden talent like that?" And I snicker as I think: "More talents than you know." And while trying not to laugh, do I read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
**_

"And here, what was supposed to be a warm and welcome gift, ended in a disastrous weekend." Irma reads and I ask: "So whatever we hear that we aren't supposed to believe is told to us in Hogsmeade?" Irma nods and then reads: "Not directly, but yes." Harry looks confused and I wonder what it could mean myself as I read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
**_

This makes me wince in knowledge as that one had been close to the Hospital Wing and always allowed me to leave the grounds and enter the Wing without anyone seeing me after a full moon. Glad that the tunnel only caved now, while I hide myself in my office instead of the Shrieking Shack, I read on, to keep others from noticing.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
**_

Now I have to control every fiber of my being as that one was used hundreds and hundreds of times between 1971 and 1978 and I think: "Only once a month by one person for the first four, but once a month by four afterwards. Yes, that tunnel is better used than they will ever know." And again to distract others, do I read on quickly.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
**_

"They really have no idea." I think as I slightly shake my head, trying to keep everyone entertained with the book so they don't notice how my facial features might betray my well-found knowledge of the Map and secret Passageways and then I almost drop the book in my need not to laugh as Albus stands up and says:  
"Any hidden passageway written about in this book and any other secret location on Hogwarts grounds revealed during these stories will not be closed off or restricted, unless I myself and Professor Burbage feel that they could endanger the health and safety of the student body." The twins smile widely at this and I read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
**_

This shocks me deeply and I ask: "When did you hear such a threatening message?" And Harry says: "Ginny came across a cursed diary that she wrote in and it caused for some school-related and personal issues as she did. Ron and I were just there when Mr. Weasley found out about the diary and gave her that warning."  
I nod and Harry says: "Although his timing was quite a bit off, seeing she had just been liberated from the damn thing and was still in shock over the problems it had caused." This makes Ron cringe as well and Albus says: "Arthur was probably assured you would remember it better if he had told you then instead of later."

Harry shrugs and says: "Maybe, but I personally don't think Ginny remembers anything from when we came to see you, him, Mrs. Weasley and Professor McGonagall. I think she only remembered the events before then, seeing what happened." Albus nods and my curiosity has never been higher but then I notice something.  
Minerva tries valiantly to catch my eye and when she does, she motions for young Ginny, who seems as white as I sometimes feel after a full moon. Remembering that she looked just like that when the Dementor had passed the train, I can only blanch in worry over what she could have gone through and read on, if only for her sake.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
**_

Hearing my reading voice and what Harry thought of the Map seems to pull Ginny out of her fearful trance and she looks up as Albus says: "Harry, it's that I know who the Marauders are, but next time you come across a book or piece of parchment with someone's name on it, I would like it if you would meet me before using it."  
Harry nods and the twins try to open their mouths as he says: "I don't mean for the Map, but I do have proof – given to me last year – that sometimes the most dangerous forms of magic can be hidden in the most commonly used items, such as books, quills and pieces of parchment. Just like we use garbage as Port Key Items."

The twins nod and Harry asks: "A Port Key?" But I suddenly notice his eyes shining quite brightly and then Isaac says: "Harry, stop hiding the fact that you know about such common garden stuff. I know it's a hard habit and that you like to give people the feeling that they're important, but you're really undermining your own education."  
The boy's eyes dull a bit and he lowers his head as Ron asks: "Hey, how many times do you remember Harry's eyes shining when he asks something?" And Hermione whispers back: "How many times do you remember Harry even asking about something?" The two share a worried glance and I feel with them as I read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
**_

"That really is impressive magic. To have that Map react to such situations and give out such instructions. How on earth did –." But then I stop the woman as she was planning to reveal my secret as Moony and she quickly goes on, the slip up barely noticed as she asks: "They produce enough magic for that and their pranks?"  
I sigh in relief and Harry asks: "Maybe they're wolves in sheep-clothing, in a good way, that is." The woman looks at him and he says: "I just think that true Slytherins are those not standing out, but staying to the background with a cunning ambition to prove themselves worthy of their House and their talents.  
Maybe the Marauders were the same. They showed off with so many immature pranks and were goofing around their homework so much, no one ever expected them to be the amazing creators of something like this. It would certainly help them keep the Map a secret." He ends with a thoughtful frown on his face.

In the mean time is everyone looking at him with wide eyes and I shake my head, feeling stupid over the fact that a thirteen year old figured out our seven-year long strategy as the Marauders had agreed to only during exam time perform to the same precision and dedication as we did whenever we planned a new and brilliant prank.  
Shaking my head at this wonderful memory, I suddenly feel strange as I think: "We sure were a bunch, the four of us." And as I think so, I can't help but feel as if – somehow – I'm lying to myself. Looking at the file in Isaac's hands once again, I wonder what could be in there that I seem to have forgotten and read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
**_

Now the twins wince and one of them says: "We should have warned you." And the other goes on: "That passageway has two pathways." Then the other goes on: "One to distract and fend of intruders." And the second ends: "And the other to quickly help students escape in case of war or danger." They then chorus: "Sorry about that."  
But Harry shakes his head and says: "Seeing that I'm about to discover something I'm not even supposed to believe, I'm glad it took me a little longer than necessary. Even if Book-me doesn't even know it yet." The twins smile at him while the Elemental twins shake their heads and Albus holds his hand again as I read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
**_

This makes my face fight between a fond smile and an angry grimace as I still have trouble believing in Black's innocence and then suddenly I realize what the discovery will be. I look at Harry, feeling horrible and terrified that he has to find out like this and squeeze his hand, making him look at me before I read on.

_**Albus' POV**_

I can already tell that the reason behind the trap door blending in with the rest of the floor is Sirius Black's work, if Remus' face showing conflicting emotions is anything to go by, but I can't help but wonder why he suddenly whitens and then squeezes Harry's hand, making my grandson look at him before he reads on.  
Looking at the book, I can't help but realize that it was the discovery that made pity shine in Remus' eyes ever so shortly and while wondering what about this discovery could have made my younger friend worry for my grandson, do I look at Remus, wondering what Sirius Black could have to do – and then it hits me.  
Looking at my grandson, my heart breaks as he was never supposed to find out all that Sirius did – or supposedly did – to land himself in prison and certainly not in this way. Wondering who could be stupid enough to discuss such terrible events during a Hogsmeade weekend, in Hogsmeade, I shake my head and listen.

_***Back to the reader***_

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
**_

This makes some of the more fashionable students hold back on their dinner coming back up and Ron says: "Mate, there is such a thing called too much information." But then Harry says: "I didn't write these books, remember? And even if I did, they were made of the memories of my future self. I didn't live this yet."  
The redhead shrugs with his head tilted slightly to the left and he smiles awkwardly as he says: "Good point, but future you still saw that." This makes Harry in person shudder and Lavender and Parvati chorus: "Exactly!" Making Hermione roll her eyes at the two, which in turn causes them to glare at her and I quickly read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
**_

This makes the twins laugh hard and then one of them asks: "Hey Harry, can we send them a postcard with a picture of Honeydukes perhaps?" But Harry shakes his head and says: "No sorry guys, but I don't want my uncle to become an animal killer, thank you." To this the twins nod in an understanding I don't get and I ask:  
"What does that have to do with sending them a letter?" And Harry answers: "Let's just say that when I first got Hedwig, summer before my first, I had to use Hagrid as a threat to allow her to fly out safely and last summer I had to promise not to write my friends before I could let her out of her cage again during the night."

I look shocked that anyone could – or would – do that to an animal and Harry shrugs as he says: "So yeah, my uncle doesn't really like it when owls fly into his so-called normal household, so sending him one with mail attached to his leg – I prefer not to risk it." I nod and then Minerva makes me look at her in shock as she asks:  
"I take it is safe to say that my several attempts to get you your first letter also had a hand in your uncle's new hatred for birds with mail attached to them, Mr. Potter?" Harry shrugs and I ask: "What do you mean, several attempts? Why didn't you just visit him like you do all Muggleborn and Muggle-raised students?"  
To this Harry asks: "Yeah, why didn't you? Hermione told me about when you told her, so why didn't you do me as well?" And Minerva answers: "I was under the impression that your relatives had raised you with some of your father's Pureblood etiquettes and rules and thus that your letter should be addressed the Pureblood way."

Harry snorts and says: "No offence, Professor, but after three days of unanswered letters, wouldn't it have been better if you had come and visited me yourself? Instead of sending those hundreds of letters to that hotel and then sending Hagrid through that storm and all. Not that I didn't enjoy his company, but still, why didn't you just come?"  
By now Harry looks at his Head of House, desperate for an answer and Albus says: "Harry, the Hundreds of letters send to that hotel are not Minerva's fault. When a letter gets destroyed before the receiver can read it, a magical copy gets formed and copied in order to make sure the rightful receiver can get at least one sample."

Harry tilts his head and McGonagall says: "When your hundred letters at Privet Drive all came back unanswered, did I indeed come visit, but I didn't find you or your relatives there and feared the worst, thus contacted Dumbledore and he send Hagrid, because the man is the only one with enough strength to face the storm that was foretold."  
"Okay, that makes sense. And it explains where all those letters went. I kind of wondered about that when I got back home, but Uncle Vernon was so happy to have a letter-free house and I had already been to Diagon Alley, so –." Harry shrugs carelessly here, making me smile as he says: "I didn't really care much, in all honesty."  
The woman smiles and asks: "So you understand now? Why we waited so long before sending someone and why it was Professor Hagrid and not myself or Fillius?" Harry nods and Minerva smiles at him as she sits across from him on her own slab and I smile at the bond forming between the Head and her student as I read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
**_

Then suddenly the sleeping bags divide themselves in several neat rows, the students in them shouting and screaming in shock and when there is a little bit of space between all sleeping bags, does a tray with snacks and fruit appear on the right side of every students, the gang getting theirs on a large platter in the middle of their group.  
Everyone looks shocked and Rosaline quickly dips a few strawberries and kiwi pieces in chocolate and syrup sauce and hands them, laid together in a small bowl, to Harry, who accepts them with a smile and happily bites on one of the kiwi parts first, cringing a little at the taste, before biting in a chocolate covered strawberry.  
I smile at the great way that the young girl helps my cub eat healthy food and then Jeffrey and Irma make sure all fruit parts are covered in different sauces and hand the bowls to everyone in the group, even Albus, Minerva and myself. All three of us smile at the two of them gratefully and the rest of the gang thanks them as I read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
**_

This makes the twins hold back a snicker and then the Elemental twins shock them as they chorus: "Harry, stop doing that!" They look at the Elemental twins in shock and one of the twins asks: "What?" And the other ends: "He does it all the time." And they chorus: "Edena is the only one who is safe from him."  
This makes Edena smirk in glory and Harry grumbles something that sounds like: "Better barber than aunt Petunia ever was." And he rubs a spot in the back of his head where I suddenly notice how his hair seems shorter than the rest. Wondering how that could be, I hear Isaac snickering and Harry spats: "Shut it, Isa."

Isaac rolls his eyes and he says: "Harry, you know darn well it's your own fault. We tried warning you, but you were on that stupid sugar high of yours." He then turns to me and says: "Seriously, never give that kid more than 2 bars of chocolate. You'll regret it." But then he sees how Albus and Minerva try not to snicker and asks:  
"What did I say?" And I smile as I say: "Isaac, I am – kind of – the last person that you should talk to when it comes to restricting someone on how much chocolate he can get. I have this little illness of mine that easily makes me depressed, so I need a lot of chocolate. Do you understand?" Isaac nods and I smile as I read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
**_

"You can't apparate while inside Hogwarts." The gang says as one and then they all laugh, while Harry pouts and pulls his hands away from me and Albus to cross them over his arms, making me snicker as he did this once before when he was still an infant and now looks quite the same as he did then, all those years ago.  
Then Jeffrey says: "Oh, the many, many times Harry drilled that into our minds during his short month with us before Hogwarts. That and what the Feasts were like, how the history of the four Houses was described and – well, quite a few other things, really." And everyone else nods while Harry turns red and I snicker as I read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
**_

I quickly send a wink Ron's way and he smiles back at me before the twins ask: "What do you know?" And with his arms proudly crossed and his head tilted just slightly does he say: "That is between me and Professor Lupin – for now at least." And he winks back, reminding me of the Cat, Rat, Dog chapter. I nod and read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
**_

"I would have certainly appreciated it if you had at least told me of the Map, Mr. Potter, but seeing who the first owners are, am I without proper reason to take it from you." Minerva tells the young boy, who now has a small bit of chocolate sauce dripping down from the right corner of his mouth and he looks at her confused.  
I smile at this, but then notice something worrying – or at least slightly worrying. Oliver Wood seems to have noticed the dripping sauce as well and now he is looking at it with an intention that quite disturbs me and so I send a quick glance at the person sitting next to him. Alicia Spinnet catches my glance and I motion for Oliver.  
She looks herself and groans, but with her hand in front of her mouth and her eyes raised skywards, before she hits him on the head and quickly casts a Silencing Spell before starting to – what looks like – shout at him, the words unable for even my werewolf senses to pick up on. Still what I do pick up on is the finger aimed at me.  
Alicia does this halfway down her rant and when Oliver sees me looking at them does he turn beet red – almost Weasley red – and does he shoot a last quick glance at Harry, obviously to see if he noticed too, before looking down. Hoping to find out what is going on with that young man soon, I turn back to the book and read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
**_

"Wait, _**Merry Christmas?**_ Does it really say Merry Christmas after telling the customers that Dementors will be able to attack them if they don't get back to Hogwarts quick enough? Who in Merlin's saggy left –." But then Edena stops as Jeremy puts his hand on her mouth and she glares at him as he says:  
"There are first years here, Edena. We don't want eleven year olds to use the same language your parents taught you since age 5 now, do we?" The girl shakes her head and when Jeremy lets her go, does she say: "Still, that writer is a right-out idiot." And to this Jeremy says: "Thank you for holding back, Edena dear."  
The girl glares at him and sticks out her tongue, making Harry, the twins and Jeffrey laugh and then suddenly Harry yelps and Rosaline shouts: "EDENA! STOP THAT!" But Edena asks: "Stop what?" While looking at her nails as if she hasn't a care in the world. Harry glares at her and Rosaline says: "You know darn well what."  
Edena smiles at the two and then holds up two fingers, before pulling back one and says: "One more, Harry. One more and then I'll forgive you for sneaking up on me and jumping on me, only to tickle me under my arm pits on our first meeting." To which Harry snickers, while Albus, Minerva and I look at him in shock.

Then Isaac says: "Like I said, don't get that kid on a sugar high or you'll regret it." And everyone else in the group nods in agreement as Harry grumbles and says: "I'm not that bad." But this makes everyone in the group look at him in shock and Jack says: "You tried to tickle the most volatile of our entire gang – on your first meeting."  
Harry now turns red and I hear Minerva whispers: "Even Remus wouldn't have done that on a sugar high." And Albus laughs as he asks: "When was the last time you saw Remus on a sugar high then." And I grumble at this myself as my friends constantly make jokes about me having a chocolate addiction before reading on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
**_

Then Rosaline says: "Hermione, I don't want to insult you – especially because I don't know you well enough to know when I do – but it almost sounds to me as if you care more for Harry following the rules than for him having fun and getting some good health." The girl looks shocked and Rosaline cringes as she asks:  
"I did insult you, didn't I?" But Hermione shakes her head and says: "I just still have a problem with my need to always follow the rules, know every single one of them and to always believe that those rules are set up for my own safety and the safety of others." To this Rosaline nods with a smile and Jeremy says:  
"Rules are indeed important – my gang and I made our own when Harry and Jeffrey joined us, but we constantly made sure of one thing – that each and every one of our rules could be crossed if it meant that breaking them would mean more fun for us all. And with the people we grew up with – we really needed it."

The girl looks at him with a tilted head and Harry says: "Let's just say that we were known as the Gang inside and outside of our group, only outside we were called the Misfit Gang, because each of us had something – whether it was our hair, our clothes or our overall behavior – that made us stand out from the rest of the community."  
And the whole gang says: "And the community didn't like that." And they all shake their heads, making me send a worried glance at Albus and the man nods back at me, promising me silently that he will look into this worrisome matter. Relieved that I might get answers at the end of all this, do I quickly continue reading.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
**_

At this one of the twins cringes, while I had already noticed them doing so at the start of this tale and then Harry says: "Ron, it wasn't Fred that gave you that Acid Pop; it was George." Ron looks at him shocked and Harry says: "I know they always make that I'm Fred, no I'm George joke, but when they end it, it really is them.  
You can use that to see their differences. Like seeing the differences in a strategy where you use your left Knight from a strategy where you use your right Knight, you understand?" Ron nods and asks: "But why?" And Harry interrupts him as he says: "First train ride." Making Ron's eyes widen, to which Harry nods firmly.

_**Ron's POV**_

The idea that my ever-smiling, ever-joking brothers could feel just as insignificant when my brothers and I can't keep them apart as I felt when I first rode the train to Hogwarts is mind-boggling and still, I can't help but understand how they feel as I always – ever so slightly – believed that mum couldn't separate me from Ginny either.  
Understanding, for the first time ever, how my older brothers must have felt, I send them an apologizing look, but they just smile at me. But then, as I look in their eyes, do I see a gratefulness I never saw there before – and certainly not aimed at me – and I smile back, knowing that my brothers and I bonded right here.

_**Remus' POV**_

Happy that Harry just helped another part of the Weasley family to grow closer, I smile at the boy near me and again take his hand in mine, this time giving it a little squeeze, causing him to look at me and he sends me a small smile back when he sees the proud smile I am carrying. Proud of my little cub, we both look at the Weasley family.  
Ron and the twins are sitting quite a few seats apart, even if they have gone to sit closer to each other – the twins moving their sleeping bags – after Harry's speech and still – even at that distance – is it easily visible that a new bond – a new understanding – has grown between the three and I smile at this before reading on softly.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
**_

"You actually held on until we started getting cold?" Ron asks his best friend in shock and Harry shrugs as he says: "What can I say? I have a strong immunity system, I guess." Ron still stares at him shocked and Rosaline says: "And how that is possible with how little you eat, is something I'll never understand, really."  
Harry smiles at her, not at all offended apparently and Hermione seems to tilt her head, making me know Harry would have reacted quite differently had she been the one to say this. Then Isaac says: "If there is one person that can speak to Harry directly without his temper rising to the surface, then it's definitely Rosaline."  
This makes me smile at the two as they still sit quite close together and then I suddenly see Oliver glaring at the closeness between them and finally I realize why Oliver was so obsessed with the bit of chocolate sauce dripping down Harry's mouth earlier. Shocked that the 17 year old has a crush on my cub, I read on, shaking my head.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
**_

"And here it goes wrong." Hermione and Ron groan and I ask: "Who on earth could Harry have seen that makes him choke and make you two know that things go wrong?" And Hermione answers: "We don't know who entered, but Harry doesn't easily panic and him choking means that he was indeed scared by this person."  
I nod at this, while I can already guess who it is as the people that know of Sirius betraying Lily and James – or supposedly doing so – can be counted on one, maybe two hands and I send a very short glance at Albus and Minerva, the former being the only one who nods when I do and I nod back at him before reading on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
**_

"Can it get any worse?" Hermione now groans and I read on silently before saying: "Yes, he could have been seen." This makes everyone sigh in relief and Hermione whimpers: "Well, at least there's that." And everyone nods, before I suddenly pick up someone snorting softly and looking around, I see that it's Elena snorting.  
She sees me looking and says: "Oh please, if someone is careful not to get caught in anything others don't want him doing, it's Harry. He's been friends with us for three years before he left for Hogwarts and if there is one thing Dudley didn't want it was for people to even like Harry. So I think it highly unlikely Harry will ever be caught."  
By this time Harry is looking quite red, the other Gang members are nodding and Hermione asks: "How much have you been holding back from us, Harry? You get caught at least once a year every year since we started Hogwarts. How did you not do that back at Privet Drive?" And Harry laughs as he says:  
"I know Privet Drive better than I know Hogwarts. I even know it better than Dudley, because he sits behind the TV too much to really pay attention to his surroundings, something I did every time I left for either the Gang or school." The girl seems to accept this answer, even if she does seem shocked at his answer and I read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
**_

"I just cannot believe that I am one of the people who tells Potter of – of this – this terrible event." Minerva says softly and Harry asks: "What do you mean, Professor? What is it you haven't told me?" The woman sighs and I say: "Harry, just let the book tell you, alright?" Harry nods, looking at his Head of House as I read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
**_

"Wait, this is about Black?" Harry asks and Minerva, Albus and I myself nod as he turns his head to Jeremy and asks: "Okay, I'm sorry if I overrule your leadership here, but what is it about that man that you know and aren't telling me? And why did you tell me not to believe whatever will be revealed during that conversation?"  
Jeremy sighs and says: "We just told you what we were told, Harry. Like we said, we were going through the files when we found this, we brought it to you and when you read it, you actually cried for a whole long time and said that everything about this year could have been different, had you known this all along."  
This shocks Harry while I feel confused and wonder what Harry could have discovered about Black that actually made him cry about whatever was in that file and Harry asks: "In – in what way was I crying? In – in pain – or in anger?" And Rosaline takes a deep, shuddering breath as she says: "In pain, Harry, heartfelt pain."

This concerns me and Harry says: "Then that can only mean one thing." We all look at him and he says: "Black is innocent of whatever I am told during this event in the book and between that event and the time where you bring me the file, Black dies, hurting me because he and I must have grown close in some way."  
Realizing that – as Harry's godfather – Sirius could have had a very good chance of growing close to Harry, it hits me like a Bombarda curse combined with the Cruciatus and a Mind-Numbing potion that another one of my friends is bound to die between now and a few years time. Trying not to think of it, I read on with a thick voice.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
**_

"Minerva, why would you suspect Hagrid? Between his teaching, his worry for Buckbeak and his preparing for that case against the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Magical Creatures, when would he have had the time to tell even anyone?" Flitwick asks the woman and I can't help but agree as she says:  
"I can't be sure, Filius, this is long after today and I don't know what Hagrid's schedule will be after this day. If I had known that, I could have come up with an answer. And Hagrid, I do apologize for accusing you so openly." The Half-giant smiles and waves off the apology while Flitwick nods in acceptance and I read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
**_

"And I never will either." Albus says as Harry asks: "Were there ever anymore encounters with Dementors after this year, guys?" And the Gang cringes as Jeremy says: "One, before your fifth. It inspired you to talk us into going down under and all. To know that Dementors could come there scared us into doing so."  
He then turns Jack and says: "After all, Jack is the only one who can even remotely keep a Dementor away with his Sun Elemental ability and he was one of the last of us who was ready to head down under, so it was much too dangerous for us to stay outdoors while he was preparing with Eddy, especially seeing their condition."

This shocks me and Hermione asks: "Their condition?" While I suddenly see Harry sending me a very quick look – so quick I'm not even sure I really caught it myself and Jeremy says: "Their need to be outside during Full moon. They can't be indoors while that happens so Rosaline, Isaac and I had to build two different hide-outs."  
The girl looks shocked and Rosaline says: "Mine was made of nothing but rocks and dirt and plant vines that were able to open small windows, no bigger than our hand and Isaac and Jeremy's was made of iron bars and lots of rocks build in-between the bars of iron to give extra sturdiness to the entire structure.  
We basically stayed in the iron-stone room for most of the month, but moved to the stone-vine room during the two days before and two days after the full moon. It wasn't easy as we had to make the door of vines and small pebbles to make sure it wouldn't make any sound that could betray us when we moved it."

Hermione nods, while I look shocked as even Lily and James hadn't done this when they tried to protect Harry and I can't help but feel ever so proud of these people as they obviously went through so much, even as creating an extra room in their hide-out, just for when two of their own needed to be outside during full moon.  
I look at Harry and the guilt that I had felt this entire time of having left him alone is appeased for the slightest of bits as Harry was able to gain even better friends than I did during my time at Hogwarts. Feeling nothing but happiness for my young Pack-Cub, I smile at him lovingly, Harry looking back at me and I read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
**_

"And that isn't reason, even for the slightest bit, to believe that he might have been innocent, not even in the slightest bit?" The Elemental Twins ask confused and Minerva says: "If you hear what you are about to hear, you will understand why we were devastated enough to believe Black a dangerous, deranged criminal."  
And with that, do I see her trying very hard not to look at Harry. I personally worry for the cub as well and feel that Albus will do well in putting Harry back on his lap, but I know – like Albus probably knows as well – that Harry will only feel embarrassed if he doesn't initiate the contact himself and so I quickly read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
**_

"What does Professor Lupin have to do with anything?" A boy who is in Percy and Oliver's year asks and I smile as I say: "This is not about me, Mr. Williams, it's about my other friends." Young Jacob seems no better in understanding the situation as he has his head tilted, but then I see Harry's eyes widening and he asks:  
"My – my parents? Black did something to my parents? Is that why no one wants to tell me? Because he was friends with my parents and did something to them?" And I hear Pomona sigh: "Too bright for his own good." But while part of me agrees with her, does another part of me feel proud of his intelligence and I say:  
"Yes Harry, Black, I myself, James and – one other person – were very close. We were also widely known and popular during our school years, but the friendship between your father and Black was legendary far before they graduated. Which made it all the harder to believe he did what he did when he –." But here I stop and sigh.

_**Harry's POV**_

I still don't understand what Sirius Black supposedly did that I later discovered he apparently didn't do and while I really want to know, does it almost seem as if the adults around me are afraid of my reaction. Looking at the three of them, I also see pain in Lupin's eyes as he apparently tries not to recall those events.  
Feeling for the man that has already done so much for me – even if he was just being a good teacher and someone who kept me company during the Hogsmeade weekend – do I sigh and say: "Well, we won't find out what Black supposedly did and then later discover he didn't, if we keep interrupting this chapter, will we?"

Everyone looks at me shocked and I ask: "What? That must be what the Cat, Rat, Dog chapter is about. About Black proving to us that he's innocent. I mentioned that before, didn't I?" To which the Weasley twins ask: "When?" And I groan as I say: "When I mentioned he would die between now and their time."  
And I motion for the Gang, making the twins look at each other and they say: "Ooooh, right." Making me and Percy hit ourselves on the head before grandpa asks: "Are you sure Black could not have done what he did, Harry?" And I groan again as I say: "No, I can't be sure, because I don't know what it is that he did."

_**Lupin's POV**_

The idea that Harry supports Black's possible innocence makes me fear for how strongly he will believe that when he hears what Black actually did. Hating myself for having chosen this chapter, hating Book-Harry for having snuck away and hating the teachers for believing it right to tell Madame Rosmerta about, I sigh in anger.  
Then Harry says: "No, I can't be sure, because I don't know what it is that he did." And I cringe again as I think: "No, but he will find out very soon." And I look down at the book, hating that this chapter has only another three pages, I say: "You can find out now, Harry, although I wish you didn't have to." And I read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
**_

This makes the Weasley twins smile, but then Harry laughs and says: "Then you haven't met these two, Hagrid." And to my shock does Harry not aim for the Elemental Twins, but for Rosaline and Isaac, who both try to look as innocent as possible by looking straight at me and the book with wide interested eyes.  
But, being the Marauder that I am, I see their eyes sending very short, very quick glares at the lad and Jeremy says: "As if you didn't accompany them on just about all of their pranks, you little twerp." And Harry scowls at who I can only describe as the leader and he says: "Only to keep them on their revenge is sweet pranks."  
And the leader seems to agree as the Weasley twins ask: "Revenge is sweet pranks?" And while Percy lets out the softest of groans that I only pick up with my heightened senses, does Harry say: "Pranks that always targeted Dudley and his Gang in such a way it made them feel how we felt whenever they bullied us and got away with it."

This seems to shock Severus and I can understand that as James often did the same with him, making him feel humiliated, but then at such random times it was obviously not to get back at him for something he had done to James – or us – before that – which is exactly where Harry differs from James in a really big way.  
I smile at the man in victory as I have been preaching to him that Harry is more unlike James in class and behavior than like his father and now have ultimate proof of this. The Potions Master sees my smile and glares at me, knowing exactly what I'm thinking, but I just raise my eyebrows at him and then read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
**_

"Wait, he was?" Harry asks shocked and Hermione says: "Harry, you look at that picture all the time. How could you not notice that?" And Rosaline answers: "Maybe because he only has eyes for that what he longs for the most?" And the brown-haired girl cringes as the voice of the girl is sharp as thorny vines.  
I then gulp and say: "And here is why we didn't want you finding out what Black did, Harry." Harry looks at me and asks: "Because he was their Best Man?" But I shake my head and say: "Because Black betrayed the one person James loved more than anyone – he betrayed you." Harry looks confused and I read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
**_

I read this all very fast, hoping that only my heightened senses actually pick up on what I'm reading, but then Harry says: "More like shock the living crap out of me, but not torment. If I knew what he had done, maybe, but now that I'm almost sure he's innocent and that I discovered this later on in the year, no, it doesn't torment me."  
I look at the boy in shock, having not expected such a mature answer to this terrible revealing bit of information and then a tall, skinny boy, who I remember to be in Harry's year, but then in Hufflepuff, says: "Well, that proves it. We were right last year, when we said that Potter was evil. I knew it, I knew it along."

To which Pomona, I myself and Albus all shout: "EXCUSE ME!" And then we are followed by the gang, who stand up as one, tower over the sleeping-bag-seated lad and ask: "Care to repeat that?" Actually scaring him as they stand over, all of them glaring menacingly and I even feel a small shiver going down my spine.  
Then he says: "E-everyone suspected Potter last year. He – he's a Parsletongue and – and everyone knows – knows that Parsletongue are evil. You – you – you-know-who was one too and look what he did." To which Isaac asks: "And who did you believe for the last twelve years had actually defeated that madman."  
The boy looks shocked silent and Isaac spats: "Exactly." Before Harry suddenly asks: "Just a sec, how does a person I haven't known or seen for the last twelve years – and of who I didn't even know he was my godfather – prove that I'm an evil person?" And by now young Zacharias Smith is lying down in his bag, looking beet red.  
I smile widely at my Pack-Cub and Jack laughs: "Harry's Logic." And Eddy goes on: "Harry's wit." And they chorus: "You can't top either of them, you don't want to live without them." And everyone in the Gang nods in agreement, while Harry turns slightly red, sitting around Rosaline, Albus and myself and I read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
**_

But then suddenly I get interrupted and looking up, I see Rosaline faking a cough as she asks: "Harry, what is the Fidelius Charm?" And while I strangely enough notice a disbelieving look being send Harry's way from Filius' position in the room, does Harry turn red and do his eyes sparkle as brightly as they did before.  
Realizing that he actually knows, I send a look at Albus, who seems to realize the same as he lies a hand on Harry's shoulder and says: "You can tell us what you know, my boy, we won't judge you." And the Gang and I nod in agreement, making Harry, who had looked up to see us nod, smile slightly before he says:

"The Fidelius charm was created in 1777 when Arlurous Weasley wanted to hide as he had been diagnosed with Dragon Pox and did not want his mother, who was a Healer, but with a very bad defense mechanism inside her herself, to find him in her need to cure him of his – back then – unknown disease.  
He created the spell by accident, because his wife was still in the house when he cast several spells on it and when she shocked him, he mixed two very powerful spells together, creating a single spell and connecting them to his wife. He never let her go afterwards and their disappearance has been known as legend since.  
The only reason people knew was because Arlurous had a son that escaped the confines of his safe house and revealed it, when he was sure his father was dead, to the world in a book retelling his life inside that house. This book is worth millions, has thousands of copies being sold yearly and is a treasure for every reader.  
The Fidelius charm does nothing more and nothing less than hide a certain location away by making it so unplottable, only those that were there when the spell was cast and were chosen to be there when the spell was cast, can reveal the secret of the location. This person is known as a Secret Keeper, a name invented in 1812."

Everyone looks at Harry in shock, Filius more than anyone and I wonder about this, while at the same time feeling amazed as Harry showed more knowledge of the Magical World than he has done in any of my classes and then the Gang choruses: "And that's the Harry James Potter we know." And they all smile at the boy.  
This itself seems to be it for Harry as he again hugs his grandfather – again letting go of my hand – and Albus laugh as he says: "Intelligent, but shyer than a newly Sorted Badger. You truly are one of a kind, dear boy." And Harry shows him a very small smile, turning his face enough to look at the man as he does so.

_**Hermione's POV**_

"And that's the kind of genius I'm missing out on? WHAT THE HELL WERE THOSE DURSLEYS THINKING?" I scream silently on the inside, steaming in anger that anyone can force another person to hide this much intelligence and I ask – almost snapping: "And this is the level of intelligence Harry always showed you."  
The Gang nods, but then Ron taps me on the shoulder and when I look at him, does he motion for Harry. Looking at my best friend, I see that the happy smile he showed his grandfather is gone and that he is hiding in the man's robe. Understanding why within a second, guilt eats me alive as I look at him and say:  
"Harry, I'm not mad at you, I'm beyond furious at those Dursleys for daring to hide and suppress so much intelligence. I feel terrible that I missed out on such a genius for all these years." Harry looks at me, peaking through only a single eye and he asks: "Really? You're not mad – or – or jealous? You – you still want to be friends?"

And shocked that Harry thinks I won't be his friend if I'm not smarter than him, I ask: "Harry, how many times do I feel annoyed that you and Ron don't read and that I have to explain things?" Harry smiles a little now and says: "A lot of times." And I ask: "And how many times of those was it just Ron not understanding?"  
And Harry blushes as he says: "About a quarter of the times – and that was over the last half year or so. Since Easter, I think." I shake my head and ask: "So why didn't you just take Arithmancy or Ancient Runes?" And then suddenly Jeremy and Isaac shock me as they ask Harry: "You didn't take Ancient Runes?"

And Isaac says: "Harry, you're a Runeral and you know it. You've been studying Runes and reading and deciphering them with Aunt Rosie since you were ten. Why not take the Subject you would – Ooooooh, now I get it." And just by listening to that speech, do I understand as well and say: "It was that block of yours."  
Harry nods and says: "Isaac is right. I love Runes, I read them all the time. Heck, I've been borrowing your Rune book all year and that of Fred last year." I look shocked and Fred asks: "You have?" Harry nods and says: "But – but Runes and Arithmancy are the two top Electives and – well, the habit made me fear standing out like that."  
He then looks down and I say: "Because it was always your intelligence you were punished for." Harry nods and says: "And asking questions." Making just about all of his teachers share a shocked glance and making Lupin smile in pride, which I know is because of that first lesson we had with him months ago.

_**Lupin's POV**_

"We're only a few pages away and still we discover so much about my little Pack-Cub." I think, feeling slightly stupid and still I can't help but feel proud that I helped Harry with that new problem he told us about as the boy obviously has problems asking and answering questions and I am glad I made him answer one months ago.  
I then decide to pull attention away from this little discovery, as I feel awful just looking at the shocked looks shared by my co-workers and ask: "If that is so, then I am very proud of you answering my question during our first class, Harry. You are obviously improving." Harry smiles at me a little and I read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
**_

"That would have been a funny sight." A first year whispers and her friend, sitting next to her, shudders and says: "Whatever rows your boat, Annette." Then the Elemental Twins chorus: "We liked Harry's better, more history. We're History geeks." And the rest of the Gang nods in agreement, making me smile as I read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
**_

I nod at this as I remember the many, strange attacks Lily and James suffered from after they left school and I say: "And because Black was never there during any of those attacks, did Albus start to believe that he was the spy, working for Voldemort to undermine Albus' resistance." Harry nods and asks:  
"And did he have any excuses?" I lie my hand on my temple as I try to remember and say: "If I remember correctly, he – he always gave them to James personally and James accepted them. I don't remember ever hearing them myself." And Elena says: "And that made all of you suspect him even more." I nod and read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
**_

"Wait a sec there!" Harry shouts in shock and he asks: "Did the minister just say, forever gone – like so many do – or – or did he say horribly weakened?" Everyone looks shocked, some of the first to third even look terrified and then Irma says: _"Trust me, that guy really ate his own words two and a half years later."  
_We all look at her and she says: "Apparently there was an article in the Daily Prophet where Fudge admitted to have believed Voldemort horribly weakened, but not gone – a year and a half after trouble really started." She then tilts her head and Hermione asks: "What trouble?" But she shakes her head and shrugs as she says:  
"I don't know, I'm just reading what Harry had written for extra information with this little note of his. Some other notes also have side information, but not many and they're not really very clear either, more vague hints pinpointing to something happening in the future." Hermione nods, looking highly curious and I read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
**_

"Wait a second, that doesn't sound right." Isaac suddenly shouts and he says: "If Black really said that, he must have been desperate for some form of normality, something that proved to him his life wasn't over yet." This shocks others and he says: "Hagrid, I think you're partly responsible for those Muggles getting killed."  
Now everyone looks wide-eyed and Hagrid asks: "What – what makes you – you say that?" And Isaac says: "I'm sorry, that came out too bluntly, I have that sometime. What I meant is that Black's murder of those Muggles was his way – his heart-broken, mind-fogged-up way – of letting go of the pain of losing his friends.  
And he wouldn't have done that, had you given Harry to him, because then he could have something that could tie him to his earth, something that really needed him – his godson." And I look at Harry, having never known this, but knowing Black well enough that Isaac might actually be right about this. And with that do I read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
**_

"Okay, now that just contradicts everything I know. I'm totally confused now." Isaac moans and Rosaline says: "Maybe Black thought that the Wizard that he killed could have hurt Harry, so he made sure that wizard couldn't reach Harry and then went to go and distract that wizard, but in his grief ended up killing him."  
This makes Albus and me look at each other in shock and Albus says: "Hagrid did deliver Harry to me in Black's motorbike." And I add: "And we both know that thing was enchanted to fly." And Minerva goes on: "And if Pettigrew was one thing, it was that he was a terrible flyer." To this Harry breathes: "Black protected me."

_**Susan's POV**_

The stories my Aunt always told me about Sirius Black – mass-murderer extraordinaire – now no longer make sense as they contradict each other as much as Isaac believed the things he heard Professor Lupin read to contradict one another and I decide to write a letter to my aunt with this info after this chapter.  
Glad that Harry will be taking a break after this chapter to look for that yearbook of his dad's I already slip some parchment, ink and a quill out of my backpack and hide them all in the opening of my sleeping bag, writing a long, detailed letter to my dearest aunt, all the while hoping she will read it while at work.

_**Hannah's POV**_

"That someone I was always told to be so evil – was actually nothing more than a heartbroken man that had lost everything he ever held dear. I can't believe I never saw heartbroken sorrow as a reason for someone like him to turn evil. It all makes sense now. That man never had a dark bone in his body, he was just lost in pain."  
These thoughts go through my head and my heart, breaking it as the man that never really did anything wrong – as he was just too filled with grief to think clearly – has spend over a decade in the last place anyone ever deserves to be and I can only smile in faint hope as I see Susan writing a letter, which I know will be for her aunt.  
Wishing that I had family in the Ministry as it would help Black if more people there believed in his innocence, I whisper: "Tell her you have the confidence of the Abbott Family supporting your claims on Black's innocence. The least I can do." My best friend smiles at me and quickly writes it down, finishing her letter soon afterwards.

_**Ernie's POV**_

I know that Susan and Hannah are already in the belief that Black is innocent, but I also believe that Susan is betraying her own aunt by thinking that the Ministry would just send people to Azkaban like that and I whisper: "Don't forget who put Black in Azkaban in the first place, Susan, or better which Department did."  
The girl glares at me and spats: "My Aunt wasn't working for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement yet when Black was arrested, MacMillan, so this will only come in her benefit as she'll be seen as the person who righted the wrong of her predecessor and cleansed the Department of its terrible failure in history."  
I grumble at this as the girl is actually right and spat: "As if Fudge will ever believe this. He's been after Black way too long to believe a single letter stating different from his own beliefs." But again the girl makes me feel heavily embarrassed – a personal talent of hers – as she asks: "Who do you believe stronger; Fudge or my Aunt?"

_**Remus' POV**_

I can hear the argument between Susan and Ernie and know that soon Ernie will stop whispering in his anger, even if he is currently on the losing side, something I have a hard time understanding. Wondering why it is so hard for me to believe that my best friend could be innocent, I shake my head in slight denial.  
Then I realize what I'm doing and think: "How can I betray Sirius like that? If he really is innocent, then I should start believing that – and spreading stories that will convince the other students that Sirius is innocent also." And motivated by the fact that I think of him as Sirius once again, do I read on with a confident smile.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
**_

This makes me look at my Pack-Cub in worry and Harry catches the glance and smiles at me, grabbing my hand while still in his grandfather's lap. He then says: "I don't believe it. Hagrid is still hurt by the betrayal and that's why he says this. He cares for me too much." This makes me smile at the lad and I say:  
"There is never such a thing as caring too much for a person. And definitely not someone like you, Harry." Harry smiles back at me and then plucks a strawberry from the plate he had taken with him when Albus put him on his lap and Rosaline smiles at her best friend in true pride as he munches on it and I read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
**_

"Is that the other person you were friends with, Professor?" Harry asks me and I curse him for remembering that I said it like that, before nodding in confirmation as Hermione asks: "Why didn't you just say his name? Did you forget it?" But then Ron snorts and says: "Of course not." Hermione glares at him and he says:  
"Pettigrew must have been the wizard Black killed. That's why Professor Lupin didn't want to say his name. He has trouble coping with the fact that, in two days time, he lost three of his friends to death." The girl looks at him in shock, while I give the redhead a grateful smile and as Hermione apologizes, do I read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
**_

"He what?" Isaac asks shocked and then he goes on and asks: "Wait a minute, so it wasn't Black looking for Pettigrew in a way to deal with his pain, it was Pettigrew who went looking for Black." To which everyone looks shocked before a young first year girl named Heather Snowlen asks: "Why would he do that?"  
And Isaac says: "We know that Black wanted Harry after Lily and James were killed and we know that, when he was denied Harry, he went and took out thirteen people in a heartbroken state of mind where he couldn't think straight. If Pettigrew went to look for Black, I can only imagine that – oh dear lord Merlin."  
The boy almost shouts and he goes on: "Black might have killed Pettigrew, but that went exactly against Pettigrew's plans. He wanted to kill Black – to kill him when he was most vulnerable, when he was at a point in time where no one would miss him – the moment where everyone would think he worked for Voldemort."

Everyone looks shocked and Susan says: "So – so Black didn't commit murder – he – he defended himself. In his insane state of mind, he was barely sane enough to realize he was in danger and in an act of self-defense, he killed Pettigrew, but because he was insane, he couldn't control his own magic and killed the Muggles too."  
"That's the only logical explanation I could come up with." Isaac agrees with the girl and I can barely believe that these two kids – who didn't even know my best friend – stand up for him enough to make me see the truth – much and much better than I did, even after eleven long years of solid, loyal, trustworthy friendship.  
Hating myself for having doubted the one man James always preached about – sometimes with a bit more love than should be normal – I whisper: "Forgive me, James. Please, please forgive me. You always valued our friendship and the loyalty that came with it. I should have been like you – when it mattered the most."

_**Unknown POV**_

I don't know what's happening, but for some reason, I feel as if friends I have long since lost are remembering me again and looking at the large open wall that keeps me trapped in this hellhole – and has done so for 12 long years – I faintly whisper: "Moony?" But then shake my head, knowing I am just eluding myself.  
Then the red-haired woman sitting next to me, who is playing cards with the man that looks so much like my true love, even if he is a year younger, turns to me and asks: "Are you alright?" I nod and say: "Just remembering the old days. Just eluding myself, like always." The woman sighs and lies a hand on mine.  
I smile at her as she, the man next to her and the red-haired twins have been the only people I have known for the last twelve years and like the last ten, do I go back. Back to believing that we are the only ones on earth. Back to believing that no one else lives outside this hellhole. Back to believing that this hell – is heaven.

_**Remus' POV**_

Not sure if my best friend can hear me up there, I take a deep breath and look out the windows of the Great Hall, wishing more than ever that Sirius was here. Deciding to go look for him while Harry looks for the yearbook, I go and sit a little closer to my Pack-cub, giving his hand a loving squeeze before I read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
**_

"Yep, that sure sounds like a set-up to me." Isaac growls and then suddenly Harry asks: "So wait, if Pettigrew set Black up, why did he start on Black supposedly betraying my parents?" And everyone looks confused, while I suddenly get the same epiphany as when I realized that Black was using Padfoot as means of escape.  
Unable to believe that Pettigrew didn't just set Black up, but that he also took me all of my three friends, I again have to fight that painful stitch that I feel shooting up my temple and rub it temporarily before focusing back on the fact that – in more ways than one – I only have one true friend left. And with that I read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
**_

I shake my head and say: "He might have been unhinged for a while, but at least we now know that it wasn't because of Voldemort's disappearance. It was because, like me, he lost the dearest and best friends he had ever had." And a lone tear escapes my eyes as I think back to that terrible month after Halloween night.  
The whole month parties had been going on for the Boy-who-Lived, until finally Albus had gone for the Ministry and told the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to put a stop to it. They had done so and the next day – at the end of the month – the funeral had been held, with closed off coffins like James had wanted.  
Shuddering as I can still vividly remember those closed off coffins, holding the last remains of my dear friends forever, I shake my head and take a few bites of fruits, covering them in a lot of chocolate to make sure the magic of the flavor helps calm me down. Feeling warmer and more calm, I eat my last strawberry before reading on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
**_

This shocks me and I ask: "Albus, did you ever get to hear what the previous Minister thought about her visits to Sirius?" Albus nods and says: "Yes, she was quite unnerved, because after a year of visiting him, he actually seemed to get used to the Dementors and after another year or so, she called that behavior his behavior."  
This shocks me and I mutter: "So he could have gone mad, but used Padfoot to keep him steady. But then why escape after reading a paper? What could there have been on that paper that inspired him to escape, when he would be sane enough to know that would cause everyone to go hunt him down and lock him up again?"  
Not knowing the answer, I whisper to Albus: "Ask Cornelius what paper he gave Sirius. I'm sure there will be a copy of it in the Library and we can look for that later." The man nods and says: "I was planning to meet with Cornelius after the search. I will do so after this chapter." I nod, smiling at the man and read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
**_

"No, apparently not." I mutter and then Hermione gasps as she says: "Wait a second, what did we realize at the start of this reading?" And Ron gasps: "That Black was looking for something inside the Gryffindor common room. It must be something that could prove his innocence." And a young second year named Isabelle asks:  
"What could we have that could prove Black was actually innocent?" Harry then gasps and says: "Not what could we have, but what do I have? I am the only one who survived the attack Black supposedly caused, I must have something – Black must have given me something when he gave me to Hagrid – that proves his innocence."  
"But I didn't see him give you anything." Hagrid says and I shake my head as I say: "If anyone can sneak another person something, it's Sirius. The number of times he snuck other people's wands out of their pockets to pull pranks with them – I lost count in Fourth year. He must have done that, Hagrid, and now he's looking for it."

Everyone looks at each other shocked and then Harry asks: "Do you think that that is what that Sneakoscope you gave me is constantly ringing about? That it's actually lying near something Black gave me to prove his innocence?" Ron shrugs and says: "I'll go check it later. Then you can still search for that yearbook."  
Harry looks shocked and says: "Ron –." But Ron shakes his head and says: "Harry, I know how much you cherish everything that once belonged to your parents – from your photobook to that badge in the Trophy room of your Dad being Quidditch Captain. It's only right you go and find that yearbook as quickly as you can."  
Harry smiles at his best friend with tears shining in his eyes and Albus says: "You are showing more and more what a wonderful friend you are, Mr. Weasley, and I can only thank you for that. I would have awarded points, but I don't believe that will make that friendship look any better." The two boys smile and I read on.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
**_

"Wait, didn't you say that a war would break out during the Fourth to Seventh book?" Harry asks, suddenly white and Jeremy nods and then Harry says: "So Black escaped to prove his innocence, but someone doesn't want that and will try something during the Cat, Rat Dog chapter. That will fail and he'll join his master."  
Everyone looks shocked and Hermione asks: "Harry, you don't think Black could be in danger, do you?" And Harry shudders as he says: "As long as he can evade the Dementors, I have evidence to believe he will be able to evade whoever is trying to stop him as well." Hermione nods in relief and I read on, relieved myself.

_**POA – Chapter 10 - POA**__**  
**_

"It's a good thing we're all here now, because I'm glad for that note you read before this chapter." Harry sighs in relief and he says: "It was an emotional chapter, but at least we got to realize that this whole tale was sold to us by Pettigrew and whoever really betrayed my parents and that Black deserves his freedom."  
He then sighs in relief and says: "And once he has it, I will have a Godfather and a Grandfather." Making Albus smile widely, while I know that the man had been fearing his grandson not wanting him around anymore once he had his godfather back and I shake my head as the two really share one resemblance.

Both men are totally insecure.

* * *

_**Okay, little note here.  
I got pointed onto a little error that I made last chapter and that I decided not to fix in either chapters, namely what Harry's relation with Dumbledore is. Dumbledore is the brother of Harry's grandfather and that makes him Harry's Second Uncle/Grand-Uncle/whatever you want to call it. However, because I have no appropriate name for such a title, will I continue calling Dumbledore Harry's grandpa and will Harry - eventually - call the man his Papa Al, like written on the watch.  
Okay, enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	3. Sleeping And Breakfast Talks

_**Chapter 3  
**__**Sleeping and Breakfast Talks**_

_**Dumbledore's POV**_

"Okay, we've read two chapters, now it's time for bed, so that tomorrow all of us can do what they decided to do during this reading. I sincerely hope our new guests will accept to sleep where my students do." I end in a semi-question and Jeremy says: "Don't worry, Harry provided us with a place to stay."  
And he motions for Elena, who pulls a small beaded bag out of the arm of her robe before, shockingly, diving arms deep into the bag itself and Minerva whispers: "An Undetectable Extension Charm, that's genius." And Elena mutters: "And Hermione's. She was pretty happy about giving it to me and told me to never give it back."

This makes me tilt my head and she says: "When I asked her, she said _last book_ and nothing else. I'm guessing that during their attempt to destroy Voldemort, this little thing came a little bit too in handy for them and they didn't want to keep it just to let it remind them of the terrible time the war had been for them."  
I nod, understanding why my grandson would make such a decision and Irma says: "To be honest, Harry also mentioned something like that. He said the most valuable item he had that meant the most to him when it mattered the most to his life was somewhere he would never find it again. He seemed pretty happy about that."  
This worries me and I wonder what my grandson could have had to go through during the upcoming war. Looking at the three books that the Gang told us would describe the war, I both desire to read them now and desire to never read them as it would only prove that the only family I have left will be in the gravest of danger.

_**Harry's POV**_

I see grandpa looking at the last three books, the books that will tell us of the war and I gulp as I can only imagine how my 15 to 17 year old self must feel, going through the same horrors my parents had to go through during their own school years and for the first time ever, I hate having something in common with them.  
Shaking my head, I see Elena pulling a large, old and slightly baggy tent out of her beaded bag before she shakes it, Jeffrey using his Wind ability to make sure it lands perfectly stable onto the floor before Jeremy uses his Earth power to have small pieces of the Great Hall floor serve as poles and pegs, keeping the tent standing.

The Gang nods and crawl in one at a time and, feeling curious, I follow their example, only to have my mouth drop at the inside. A long table with three benches on each side is in one part of the tent and several bunk beds, stationed on opposite sides of the tent, are in another spot. There are side tables with lamps and small chairs.  
All in all, the inside of the tent looks like a wooden mountain hut, but then with linen walls and a soft floor instead of wooden trees and a hardwood floor and I can barely believe I stayed in this tent, let alone slept in it during my Seventh year. Rosaline then lies herself on the table and sighs in peace, like she always does.

This makes me smile as Rosaline loves to lie in nature, whether it's her own backyard or high in a tree, anything related to nature and flora is something that makes a smile appear on Rosaline's face as soon as she touches it. But then the girl's smile disappears and she says: "There was a fight here." Shocking me deeply.  
Everyone looks at her and she says: "A fight – between friends. Two friends – but there were three people in the room. There was dark magic that caused the fight, but the two friends themselves continued it. I – I can't see who one of the friends is, but –." She leans up on her arms and says: "The other was you, Harry."  
This shocks me deeply and I say: "Then the other two have to be Ron and Hermione. Hermione after all had the beaded bag and Ron's my best friend – I would never go camping without him. But with who did I have the fight with?" Rosaline lies back down, but after a while moves back up and says: "I don't know, Harry."

I sigh and say: "Thanks anyway, just get some rest. It won't really matter, either way, the camping trip won't be until the last book and we're only at the first. It won't matter if we forget for now, reading about it later will let us remember this and we'll be prepared." Rosaline smiles at me and I smile back before turning around.  
I stand at the entrance and say: "Just go to sleep, all of you, and I'll meet with you tomorrow. Don't forget you'll be picking up aunt Rosie tomorrow." My friends nod and I crawl out of the tent before walking over to where grandpa and the other teachers are gathering. Seeing Professor Snape notice me, I roll my eyes at his glare.

Instead I keep my pace even and walk to Professor Dumbledore, not to ask him if I could sleep near him, just to wish my grandfather a goodnight and to thank Professor Lupin for his support of me after my outburst to the school. This makes me focus solely on my two targets and I know I'm only angering Snape further.  
Yet, I can't get the need to care up in myself, perhaps because of fatigue or perhaps because there are people more important to me than him and I walk over to where grandpa and Professor Lupin have now noticed the little problem between me and the Potions Master, the smiles on their faces barely visible but to my keen eye.

I smile back at them and give a quick hug to grandpa, whispering: "I hope this chapter won't disturb your sleep, grandpa." Making the man hug me back before I reach a friendly hand out to Professor Lupin and say: "Thanks for being there for me, sir. I really hope we can find out who kept us apart all these years."  
The man seems astounded at this, but smiles after a few minutes of me having my arm stretched out to him and he grabs it firmly – proving his werewolf strength to me – but with a kindness I can only compare to that of a father wolf caring for his cubs, as he says: "So do I, Harry, and thank you for not blaming me."  
This makes me raise an eyebrow and I ask: "Blaming you?" But then decide to shrug it off as grandpa says: "That will be for tomorrow, Harry, I can already see how tired you are, so off to your sleeping bag. Off you trot now." And then, unable after hearing it a second time, I say: "Grandpa, I'm not a horse, you know."

And laugh as the man looks at me in shocked confusion while Lupin quickly lets go of my hand to hide a snicker behind it. I then move over to my sleeping bag and pull it up, dragging it over to the circle of slabs of rock that Jeremy had forgotten to put back to normal, but where I feel very safe and protected by my friend's ability.  
Lying the cloth in such a way it will have me resting comfortable, while still capable of leaning against a few slabs of rock, I cuddle into the sleeping bag, ignoring how some of the students try to gaze over the slabs to get a look at me and then a very shy, inquiring voice asks: "You comfortable there, Harry?"  
I look up, seeing the chubby form of Neville Longbottom and while lying on my side with my arm under my head, do I smile at him as he seems to wonder if I thought this through and I say: "Very, Neville. The surrounding rocks make me feel protected by the ability of my Gang leader. Thanks for asking, though."

The boy nods, apparently settled at ease and he leaves, obviously to inform the rest of Gryffindors he was lying with what I told him. I then cuddle deeper into the sleeping bag, using my arm to prop up a small bit of it into a pillow and then sigh as, even after this unexpected, eventful – and at points – crazy night, sleep overtakes me.

_**Neville's POV**_

I always knew Harry went through a lot and that he hid just about everything he did with his modesty and his fear of his fame turning his actions against him, but to hear it in such detail and to know that there are people with the same amazing investigation skills as Harry – who know him better than anyone else – is quite shocking.  
I look at the tent that the Gang told us had been given to them by Hermione and while not many realize what I do, do I hate my knowledge as Harry isn't the type to go camping during a war. No, that tent had been Harry's way of having gone into hiding while still being moveable enough to fight against You Know Who in secret.

The idea of my friend and dorm mate – at age seventeen – fighting You-Know-Who makes me not fear for his life, but hate whoever is responsible and everyone who thinks such an action right. Having always been as rational as my mother had been, was something my gran hated about me, but I call it a blessing in disguise.  
It made me see what others didn't and if it wasn't for the fact that I hate the spotlight as much as Harry, I know I would have made a speech like he did today years ago. Knowing especially one time where I had wanted to shout at my own House – not to mention my Own Head – I glare, yet again, at the Hourglasses.

Harry might not be as shy as I am and might embrace the fame and attention more than I could, but he too has a troubled look in his eye whenever something doesn't go right and that glint grows every year, making me worry for my friend, angered at the Wizarding World and relieved that the Gang has finally arrived.  
Knowing this last part was something future Harry didn't get to have, I can only imagine the person the Gang knows from that timeline and look at their tent, knowing Professor Dumbledore has a Pensieve and hoping I can borrow it sometime to have a look at future Harry – if only to catch a glimpse of his eyes.

I then look at the only person who can get that glint out of the eyes of my friend and hate how Alicia, Angelina and Katie seem to be keeping Oliver from reacting on his emotions. I can, of course, understand how they did that last year and the year before, but Harry is in a stage where such chances would be happily welcomed.  
To have someone like Oliver Wood, who is so driven and so strongly in-tuned with his emotions can only be beneficial for Harry as it will make sure Oliver will constantly push Harry to his limits, will stop him from fearing what his friends think of his talents and will push the real, caring and powerful Harry James Potter to the surface.  
Looking back at the circle of rocks hiding my friend, I hate that Harry hides himself, if only not to be hurt by those expecting things of him they would never expect of themselves and decide that, looking at the books, I will use this chance to give Harry exactly what he deserves – a loving boyfriend and a chance to be himself.

I then walk over to Oliver and ask him: "Summon my sleeping bag, will you? We need to talk of Harry." This instantly gets the boy's attention, but it also draws the attention of those around him. Checking my surroundings, I see that none of my dorm mates are around and send Katie and Alicia a very firm _keep-out-of-it_ look.  
Oliver then does as requested and I lie in my sleeping bag, on my back to keep people from drawing suspicions as the mumble around me starts to lower a little and yawns are becoming more frequent. This Percy Weasley seems to strive on as he says: "Lights out in five minutes." Before turning to the teachers for confirmation.  
Shaking my head at his behavior, I try to tell Oliver with my eyes to behave comfortable before I say: "People always overlook me because I behave very un-Gryffindor-like. It allows me to observe whoever finds me unworthy of their attention and those not even close to me directly, such as older students and teachers."

Oliver nods if the slight movement in his sleeping bag is an indication and I say: "I always thought it ridiculous that Harry excelled so amazingly in dangerous activities such as that Troll and the Monster of the Chamber last year, yet is so average when it comes to his school work. I can only determine what he revealed today."  
This makes Oliver let out a softly audible sigh and I say: "Harry needs someone motivated. Someone who cares for him so much, it's on the brink of insanity. Someone who is constantly close to him, simply because he wants to be." I then look at the side of my sleeping bag to that of Oliver's and say: "You know that's you."

And I see two fingers move up out of the sleeping bag from where I can only assume is Oliver's temple, a gesture I am quite familiar with. Smiling at this, I say: "It's been hard for you, these past years, I know that, but those girls need to realize that – especially with these books – your emotions are exactly what Harry needs.  
He needs something stable and a Soulmate Bond is for life, so more stable than that, you can't get. I don't think the bond will be revealed in the books, seeing you haven't shown the slightest sign visible to Harry, so I don't think you will in the books – and there we're already halfway through his Third and your Seventh."  
Oliver sighs again as the lights suddenly go out, the muttering around me almost completely silent and I say: "Oliver, I know you promised Harry you would explain this would it not be in the books, but you can't deny that the last two chapters haven't already confirmed to us both that it won't. You have to tell him."

Then a female voice asks: "Are you sure?" And I see Alicia lying on my other side. Holding back a tearing groan, I ask: "Does nothing I said before convince you then? You know as well as I do, that when we reach the books with the war, Harry will need what I mentioned before – and Oliver is the best to provide for that."  
"But what about Dumbledore? And Black?" Alicia asks and I sigh, looking shortly at Oliver as I say: "They can make sure Oliver's emotions don't overthrow him. I know he loves Harry, but I also know that – like with Quidditch – he could oversee things and go too quick. If you just pass the reigns to Dumbledore, all will be fine."  
The girl nods, having sat up just slightly and she lies back down, her moving sleeping bag proving me she is trying to find a comfortable way to fall asleep and lie my hands behind me head, allowing for the stars above me to give me that same amazing feeling book-Harry apparently had and I fall asleep before the first check-up round.

_**Jeffrey's POV**_

Late at night I somehow feel my surroundings changing and while still feeling my body lying down on the slightly comfortable bottom bed of the bunk bed I share with Jeremy, do I also feel my body sitting up, on a hard chair with soft cushion on the seating but a hard wooden back, my legs scraping against the downside of a table.  
The table has an ornamental row of something – something made of wood – stretched in strange patterns I can't decipher in my sleepy state, but apparently is the body I am, through my dream, occupying very used to this pattern as he moves his – I am sure the body is male – leg to cross his other from the ankle down.

The man sighs and a woman, who's red hair is the only thing I can properly see, says: "James, you've been sighing all day. What's wrong?" And the man – apparently named James – says: "I just can't let go of that strange feeling I had a few hours ago. It almost felt as I was finally remembered. You know, as more than –."  
But the man stops and I feel two hands, belonging to two different people, lying themselves on my shoulders as a voice on my left says: "James, we understand how you feel." And the other goes on: "But Pettigrew was a total expert at hiding every trace of us." And James sighs again, his head down in defeat.

At this I feel myself returning my own body as soon as the man closes his eyes and I shoot up, wondering what I just witnessed. Lying a hand over my eyes and sitting up with my knees raised, I breathe in and out in a steady rhythm, using an exercise I discovered helps me think thanks to my abilities as a Wind Elemental.  
"So someone named James was captured by Pettigrew, the man everyone believes has been killed by Black, and he is locked somewhere quite – elegantly, I think – together with at least two men and a woman, but they didn't tell me their names. Who were they? And why did I dream of them?" But then I remember something.

"James felt remembered only hours ago. It must have been when we discovered that Black killed Pettigrew in a state of unthinking helplessness. No wait, those people said that Pettigrew had hidden them away. Does that mean Pettigrew wanted Black killed so he wouldn't look for these people? But why that?"  
Unable to find a proper answer to my own questions, I decide to hold a Gang meeting the next day and feel glad that we planned to get Aunt Rosie tomorrow morning. Lying back down and looking at the bunk bed above me, I wonder if I'm the only one having strange dreams now that we're in the past before falling back asleep.

_**The next morning  
**__**Lupin's POV**_

The whole Gang seems very much in a hurry this morning and I can't blame them. To get back with someone they saw being killed only months ago must be a blessing for them and I wonder who this Aunt Rosie is as Harry values her very much, although I also feel curious about Jeffrey, who seems even more in a hurry than the rest.  
They barely eat anything from the breakfast buffet Dumbledore has allowed to be set up at where normally the Head Table is and the man had assured us teachers that the tables and everything else would be back to normal by lunch time. Yet he, I myself, Susan, Harry and Ron all have busy plans for today and so eat quickly.

I personally wonder if what the Gang discovered last night is really true, about Sirius only killing Pettigrew because he was defending himself and hate myself about the fact that I was once friends with someone who was willing to attack a friend when he was at an emotional end, let alone wanting to murder said friend.  
Not wanting to think of Pettigrew that way and hating how Harry will probably be thinking about Sirius for the next few chapters, as I saw that there were quite a few between the Map and the Cat chapter, I focus on my few sandwiches and the pieces of meat I had taken from the buffet table, storing the meat in a small bag.  
Knowing Sirius will be grateful with me for this, I wonder where I will be able to find my friend and decide to look around the closest outskirts and the secret passageways first as I'm sure Sirius used those to get in and out of the castle. Using what I read last night to know which passageways to search, I make a mental list as I eat.

_**Harry's POV**_

I can only imagine the amazing many places my dad could have left me the yearbook that Lupin told me about and as I wiggle out of my sleeping bag and roll it up to lie it next to the slabs of rock, do I mentally go over all the rooms and small places that Ron and I travelled to during the days we would still get lost at Hogwarts.  
Smiling at how many times we walked into empty and sometimes awfully dusty classrooms and storage rooms, I suddenly realize that grandpa is right, Filch really has to go if he can't even keep unused classrooms clean for the chance of them being used again and complains about one student leaving muddy footprints.

Still not really liking this fact, I wander over to my friends and sit with them for breakfast, the twins and Ron talking about some random stuff and Hermione silently picking her food as she seems deep in thought, while every so often sparing a quick glance at the book we were reading last night, making me know it worries her.  
Sitting next to her and lying a hand on her knee, the girl looks at me and I say: "Hey, it's going to be alright. We'll discover that Sirius is innocent and I'll leave the Dursleys. You'll see." The girl smiles at me and she asks: "But what about what your future self said. About how that file could have helped so much this year?"  
I shrug and say: "I can't say, I'm not future me – at least, not yet." This makes the girl looks shocked and I smile at her, causing her to laugh softly before she asks: "Harry, do you – do you think that – in the books – you will keep holding back on what you can do – and what you know?" I sigh, my head down and say:

"I never intended for anyone to find out about that. I wanted to stay average as a student and then excel as a teacher, as proof that – no matter how hard the years – I really had a study worthy of my future. I never wanted to let anyone know where my true strengths laid until that time had come or unless truly necessary. But now –."  
The girl nods and lies a hand on my knee as well before a strong voice asks: "Hey, is this seat taken?" I look up behind me and see Oliver standing there with two small plates. I shake my head and he sits down, putting one of the two plates on my lap as he says: "I saw you missed going to the buffet, so I got you a small meal."  
I smile at him, happy how he always looks out for me and then the boy sighs and says: "Harry, Neville talked to me last night and what he said was true. The signs in the book – especially the sign that we're already halfway through the year – prove that I won't be telling you what I promised to tell you after we read of the match."

I can't deny this and thus just listen as he says: "When I first saw you, I thought Professor McGonagall had lost it. Yes, you were small and very slim and you obviously had a flexible build, but I also saw that you barely had any muscle and I feared what could happen to you if we trained too hard – or if a match turned rough.  
Then McGonagall told us of what you had done and for a small time my concerns were at rest. Then I saw you fly, during that first practice we had." I nod, happily remembering that time as it was only the second time ever that I remember flying. Oliver smiles at me, something that always makes me feel warm inside and he says:

"You stole my heart that night, Harry." I look shocked, having not expected this as I only just started wondering why those amazing smiles always made me feel so warm and confident and he says: "My – my family stands for as long as it has – because we have these – these people that are – absolutely perfect for us."  
"Soul Mates?" Hermione asks in surprise and I suddenly remember about a Wood finding his Soul Mate at age eleven with a seventeen year old back in 1614. Shocked that Oliver could even think of me as a possible Soul mate, I see the tall, burly – and handsome – boy nod at my best friend and he says: "Soul Mates."

I look at him and he lies a hand on the one I don't have on Hermione's knee, the touch warm and soothing, but the trembling fingers proving that he either doubts or wonders about something and he says: "I know I can't fully provide you with what you want the most – but I can give you something that is almost second best."  
Shocked that he would think me to believe his love for me only second best to the love I could get from any possible family, I lean closer, my hand unconsciously grabbing his as I say: "Love is love, Oliver, and to me – it means the world." Making Oliver smile, his brown eyes glinting with happiness as he locks contact with mine.

_**Albus' POV**_

I was lucky enough to have overheard last night's conversation between Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Wood and have already decided that his idea of letting me keep Mr. Wood's need of speeding things up in check to make sure he doesn't overwhelm Harry is a very fine one and so, this morning, I am pleased with the results.  
Mr. Wood has obviously decided to take Mr. Longbottom's advice and while the seventeen year old seems worried that this will all turn out wrong, does he still gather his Gryffindor courage and does he sit next to my grandson and Mss. Granger, engaging them in conversation and obviously telling them of how he feels.

Harry seems shocked at the revelation, while I can softly hear Mss. Granger actually coming up with it, but just looking at my grandson makes me smile as he seems deep in thought and then Mr. Wood says something that makes me want to both set the idea in action and makes me proud of Harry's self-control at the same time.  
While the full move must have been slightly unconscious, does Harry both move a little closer to Mr. Wood and does he grab the elder boy's hand, saying something that I know will make any girl seeing them awe as I can see a budding love shining in my grandson's eyes, while the devotion in Mr. Wood's eyes is just astounding.  
Happy that I have another person that can help me take care of Harry, I hear Minerva whisper: "Is something wrong with breakfast, Albus?" And I answer: "Just silently sharing in the happy moment between my grandson and my possible grandson in law." Making the woman turn to the two with great shock in her eyes.

_**Minerva's POV**_

_Possible grandson in law. _Four words I did not expect to hear from the greatest wizard I have known since coming to Hogwarts as a student, but still the idea that James – prankster extraordinaire – was actually the nephew of my long-time friend both mind-boggles me and makes me feel very happy for the next generation.  
Harry definitely needs someone like Albus, someone who has so much experience he will be able to handle any situation at all, but I do agree that Black might be a valuable asset as Albus is over a hundred already and will probably have forgotten how it was like during his own teenage years, something that might cause trouble.

Yet, I worry for this same fact as I am not sure if someone can be a capable guardian for a young boy after spending 12 years in Azkaban and I think: "At least Black will have Remus, Albus – and now apparently Mr. Wood – to help him along. Let's just hope he won't be as rash and behave on his instincts as much as he did."  
I then sigh, hating what I have put that poor boy through even more than the sorrow my book-self expressed about Pettigrew and suddenly I wonder something. The most revealing chapter concerned a dog, a cat and a rat, which Mr. Weasley confirmed would be his pet rat Scabbers – a rat that was in the Daily Prophet a few months ago.  
Wondering if this rat could be the person Black was mumbling about in Azkaban, as Albus confided this with me after Cornelius had told him, I fear who the rat might actually be as I suddenly remember Percival telling me he already had Scabbers for six years when he asked me for permission to take the rat along to Hogwarts.

I then whisper to Lupin: "Ask Black if he read the Prophet with the Weasleys in it." And the man nods, while he too keeps a close eye on Harry, who now talks with Mss. Granger and Mr. Wood, his eyes sparkling brightly – especially when talking with Mss. Granger – and letting me know he is sharing his actual knowledge.  
Hating myself for what I had done, as I too had overheard what Mr. Longbottom said last night when he started his conversation with Mr. Wood and I can only agree with the boy as it shouldn't be possible for anyone to be so average in class and yet so amazing outside – even when in the face of the dangers Mr. Potter faced.  
Hating myself for not pushing him further, to let him prove his actual abilities after I had heard from Mss. Granger what he and Mr. Ronald did to the Troll, I whisper: "If any teacher decides that Mr. Potter is hiding his intelligence, he is to report that to the students we will assign to help Mr. Potter come out of his shell."

And all teachers – except Severus – nod as Filius asks: "Who will you assign, Minerva?" And I whisper: "Mss. Granger at the least, and I believe Mr. Wood will also be a proper choice, seeing their possible bond. Mss. Bones will also be helpful, seeing the information her aunt can provide. Any other options, anyone?"  
And Remus answers: "I do believe having a student that excels in one subject each sitting near Mr. Potter for the next few classes will encourage him to be as wonderful as they are, which will help Harry excel where he can. It will be a good way to let us know what classes he masters and what classes he needs help in."  
"And we need to encourage him to ask questions." Pomona then says and she goes on: "Those Muggles after all forbade him of such and that made him not know anything about his parents and made us think he already knew them inside out." I nod, agreeing with her as last night obviously proved very different.

"So it's decided, Potter gets special treatment, again." Snape sneers and Remus says: "If I have to go by what we discovered last night, can I only conclude one thing, Severus." The man glowers at my favorite student and he asks: "And _what_ is that?" And Remus spats back determinedly: "Harry _needs_ the help _and _the treatment."  
The two glare at each other and Remus says: "I may not have always played an active part on those pranks on you, Severus, but Harry is not James and you got a very clear piece of evidence of that thrown at you last night. Do you really want to kill a boy's spirit before you can let the spirit of your old enemy rest?"  
The Potions Master now reels back, as if shot with a stunner and Remus says: "That's right, you heard me." Before turning his face back to myself, Albus and the food we're eating. Hating the two and their bond – as it can only cause trouble during the reading – I decide to let it rest for now and focus on the rest of my breakfast meal.

_**Susan's POV**_

Going over the letter once again, I suddenly realize something and tear the whole parchment to pieces, using my wand to light up the left over bits and turn them to cinders before asking a shocked Seventh year if he would Vanish the cinders. After having done so, I turn to my shocked friends and Hannah asks me:  
"Susan, what was that for?" And I answer: "The letter was too directly. My aunt may accept it, but she won't be the first to read it if she's already at work. Who's to say Fudge won't read it; he'll think me an idiot and that I'm hindering him catching Black. It could really cause my Aunt a lot of trouble if that happened."

My friend nods and I say: "No, a small note asking her to just visit me as soon as possible is a better idea. I just need to know when we read, so I can tell her not to come during those times. Oh, and remind me to ask her if she and Fudge will be willing to come during that Cat, Rat, Dog chapter, I just know it will be an eye-opener."  
My friend smiles at this and I have to hold back on my feelings yet again. The Bones family has a long history with many Family traits lying dormant in certain family members for generations and while my Aunt was blessed with our ingrained Sense of Justice and Observation skills, did I become an ingrained quarter Veela.

This was something my Aunt discovered when I was five and first walked out of Madam Mallekin with a fitted dress on. Apparently the dress had shown growing female curves and Auntie had been shocked – and had to arrest a thirty-seven year old man for almost abducting me and selling me to a whorehouse.  
The memory still sends shudders down my spine, no matter how much I had loved wearing that dress and while I had never worn it again, had it been kept in my closet as proof of me having a very rare Family Trait growing inside of me, one that made the few other Bones girls that had the gene the happiest of our family.  
I too am experiencing possibilities of this happiness as just being near Hannah makes me feel strong and confident about myself, while her friendliness makes me want to prove myself to her again and again, a positive sign that I am a quarter Veela vying for her mate's approval. Still, I don't tell Hannah any of this.

The idea that she would be disgusted – that it could ruin the budding friendship we have been building for the last three years – is something that, since my thirteenth birthday, has been keeping my ever strengthening Veela below the surface of my consciousness, strong enough to love Hannah, but weak enough for me to temper its acting.  
Hannah is yet to have seen a sign of the growing creature inside of me and while my Aunt has always taught me that Veela, Werewolves and Vampires were just respectful creatures that were different by only their traits, not their actions or beliefs, is it still hard to like this part of me if it could drive away the most important person to my life.  
And so, as Hannah sits close to my left, just far enough away that we do not touch, but close enough that I feel her body heat mingle with my own, I bite my toast a little hard to fight down the need for the Veela to rear out, controlling my own body heat at the same time as I know that this will surely alarm my friend – and beloved.

I shake my head slightly, whisking a few crumbles from the corner of my mouth, but then suddenly notice something. Just like Oliver Wood had been following the drip of chocolate sauce going down Harry's chin last night, so is Hannah now watching my hand ever so vividly as I wipe the crumbs off of my chin.  
Trying not to let any visible signs show my shock, I suddenly wonder what I could have missed as I constantly read the book my family kept on how our ingrained Veela could behave, would the symptoms start to show since the start of August, when it was my birthday and my Veela started feeding on my growing emotions.  
Wondering if it could have been my need to keep my Veela down that made me blind to the chance of Hannah liking me back, I decide to let the next Hogsmeade Weekend be the judge of that and suddenly – I hate the Gang that arrived last night as the last Hogsmeade weekend was only yesterday, leaving me with months till the next.  
Then the Bones in me rears up again and I think: "Only better. The more time you have to figure this out, the better you will know if asking Hannah to the next Hogsmeade weekend is a good idea or not." And I smile as I just know that my Veela side and I might finally reach a united goal – making Hannah Abbot, Hannah Bones.


	4. Searching For Items And Truths

_**Chapter 04  
**__**Searching for items and truths**_

_**Ron's POV**_

After breakfast, I quickly head for the Gryffindor common room with the rest of my House, them to just get some clean clothes and get ready for the rest of the reading and I myself for a chance to check out the Sneakoscope I got Harry last summer. Still, thinking about the thing makes me shocked at what it's actually doing.  
"Pinpointing us to whatever Black is trying to use to prove his innocence. It's just – incredible." But then suddenly something hits me like a brick rock and I think: "Wait, that can't be right. Harry told me everything from his trunk was from before he turned eleven, so there can't be anything in there that Black could have given him."  
Stopping halfway up the staircase to the Boys' dorm I wonder what it could then be that the Sneakoscope is trying to warn us about and Percy asks: "Is something wrong, Ron?" And I decide to be honest with my older brother as he does know most of us all when it comes to magical items like Sneakoscopes and the like.

"The Sneakoscope isn't warning us about something Harry has in his trunk, because Harry told me he bought everything inside of that during his first shopping trip in Diagon Alley and everything else is just old clothes he got from those Muggles. So there just can't be anything in there that Black gave him that night."  
My brother looks at me shocked and I ask: "So what do you think it was whistling about?" He shakes his head and asks: "Let's think of this reasonably. How many times have you heard it ringing now?" And I answer: "Twice. Once when I used Errol for a trip he might not be able to take and once on the train here."  
This makes Percy grumble and he says: "And did you have anything on you when you used Errol? Something that belonged to Harry perhaps?" I shake my head and he says: "Well then, either Bill is right and the thing is faulty – or there is just something we're not seeing. I suggest you get that thing and find a manual about it."

I nod, while hating that I will have to go to the library and quickly rush up to the boys' dorm when Percy says: "Wait, didn't it ring when Bill told us it could be faulty?" And I cringe as I say: "Fred and George had put Dung beetles in his soup." And Percy cringes as he says: "No wonder he didn't eat anything afterwards."  
Before he rushes off to get some clean clothes. In the mean time do I enter the dorm and – now knowing that Black wants something that's inside here – I look around, trying to see if there could be anything that Black could want – or use to prove his innocence. Not seeing anything, I sigh in defeat and think:  
"Hopefully the book will tell us." I then quickly rummage through Harry's trunk, prying his lock open quite easily and as soon as the lock has been opened, does the Sneakoscope ring for a very short time, before apparently realizing that I did with good reason. Yet the sound stayed long enough for me to pinpoint it and I grab it with a smile.

Deciding to take things like this with caution – seeing how this one item can decide the fate of a possibly innocent man – I stand near the heater in the middle of the room and twirl very slowly on my left foot, the Sneakoscope held in my outstretched hand, firmly, but with slightly open palm to help it improve its observation.  
For a very short second it again lights up, but I apparently move too fast for it to pinpoint the evidence I'm looking for and I twirl again, this time even slower and hear a very short ring, making me stop on my feet. Looking at the brightly glowing, but softly ringing item, I see that my arm is stretched out between my bed and Harry's.  
"So it is something I have. But Harry never gave me anything I didn't give back – unless." And suddenly I realize it. "THE PICTURE!" I shout at the top of my lunges and I rush back downstairs, hoping to find my family before they move back to the Great Hall. My luck is with me as Percy and the twins are in chairs by the fireplace.

Rushing over to them, I halt and lie my hands on my knees, the Sneakoscope still in my hand and Percy asks: "Is everything alright? We heard your scream all the way down here." Instantly getting to business once I've regained my breath, I turn my hands to fists and asks: "Do any of you still have the picture?"  
My brothers look at me shocked and I say: "The picture. The one of us that got into the Daily Prophet. Do any of you still have it?" And to my disappointment do they all shake their heads. I groan and say: "The only other one who has it is Harry. I don't want to go through his stuff again." And then George asks:  
"But why do you want the picture anyway, Ron?" And Fred says: "Yeah, that holiday was ages ago." I quickly answer: "It's not the holiday. That picture got into the newspaper –." And Percy seems to read my mind as he says: "Three days before Sirius Black escaped." I point my finger at him and shout: "EXACTLY!"

While my other two brothers look at us shocked. But then Percy says: "But Ron, the only things on that picture was us and Scabbers. There was nothing on that picture that could have let Black know there was evidence out there that –." But then the twins say: "No there was." And my brother and I look at them.  
Then one of them says: "Ron and Harry are the same age." And the other goes on: "And Black was obviously sane enough to still remember this." Then the other starts: "And with knowing that Ron was old enough for Hogwarts." And the other ends: "He knew Harry – who has the evidence – was also old enough for Hogwarts."  
And the four of us shout: "So he escaped, knowing finally where to find the evidence for his freedom." And everyone in Gryffindor, who had been watching us since I ran over to my brothers, looks at us, shocked that we made this conclusion. But personally, I wouldn't have cared if the entire magical world had seen us.

Never – since Percy had gone to Hogwarts for his first year – have I felt this close and this connected to my brothers and feeling like we're not four different brothers with four years age difference, but an actual quadruplet, I smile at my brothers, who smile back at me, making it very obvious they experience this amazing closeness too.  
Trying to control my emotions – as this isn't really the place for us to fully regrow the amazing bond we had when we were dreaming of Hogwarts and preparing Percy for it – I take a deep breath to get the lump out of my throat and say: "I'll – I'll go find that manual on the Sneakoscope. See you back in the Great Hall."  
My brothers nod and I quickly leave, leaning against the frame of the Fat Lady once she closes and trying not to show the portraits around me how much this moment between my brothers and I means for me, in fear it would be told to others, reach Slytherin ears and be used against me – probably by Malfoy junior.

Then I snicker as that little speech of Greengrass was absolutely brilliant and while I can barely believe that a Snake stood up to a Snake for a Lion, has my respect for the Greengrass House – which was always quite high because Lauren Greengrass has an excellent reputation as a Raven – grown quite strongly.  
I then shake my head and while proud of myself for using this thought as a distraction, do I also berate myself on it as figuring out everything I can about the Sneakoscope can help me find out what it is that Black is looking for. And so I quickly head for the Library – not at all expecting to find Harry when I arrive there.

_**Harry's POV**_

For the last hour since breakfast ended did I get new clothes from my Gang, that my future self had apparently been able to shrink before sending them on their way, and did I search most of the First and Second floor for the yearbook that could reveal how my dad knew about the Marauders' Map, not to mention others things about him.  
Wanting to know more about the man I look so alike, my spirits haven't been dampened by the fact that I haven't found this yearbook yet at all – if anything, the continuing of the search fires my spirit and need to find it up more and more as each secret hiding spot and little crane or corner that I check turns up empty.

By now I'm at the Second Floor library and I'm going through everything that belonged to the Students of the seventies – or at least everything they might have used while being students here, thanks to Madame Pince. She even brought me a box filled to the brim with Lost and Found items and I've been browsing it for minutes.  
Then suddenly a familiar voice asks: "Harry?" And while leaning over the edge of the chest, do I see Ron with the Sneakoscope in his hand in the entrance of the Library. I smile at this and run over before I say: "Ron, let the Sneakoscope check me. Maybe Black hid the evidence on my body with Disillusionment spells."  
My best friend looks shocked, but nods and with the Sneakoscope on his open palm, he moves it from my forehead down to my chest and down both my arms before going down to each of my legs. He then moves to my back and does the same, but the Sneakoscope doesn't even light up a bit during any of this.

We both sigh and I say: "This just doesn't make sense. I know –." But then I realize it and shout: "THE WARDS!" Ron looks at me and I say: "Someone put wards up that grandpa didn't know about, remember? Wards that kept all of my mail from Lupin away from me! What if that same person took the evidence?"  
Ron looks at me wide-eyed and he shouts: "I'll go tell the gang! They're probably on their way to pick up that Aunt Rosie of yours so they can go check out those wards as well!" I nod and then look at Madame Pince, but the woman seems too busy dusting off some books in a far corner of the library to notice our shouting.  
Amazed at how far the woman is willing to go to let us get to the bottom of this, I give her turned back a grateful smile and – having a feeling that she knows that I'm smiling – I walk back to the chest, looking through it very carefully, checking every book for spells and for any signature that could have been my dad's.

Finding nothing, I sigh, but only in very slight disappointment as I wasn't really expecting my dad to have hidden the yearbook in such an obvious place. I then raise my hand to my chin and think: "No, knowing my dad, he would have hidden it somewhere no one would ever look. But where would people not look for his stuff?"  
This makes me hum softly as I cross my arms and look up, a technique Aunt Rosie taught me to help me figure things out. "The library is definitely a place I wouldn't easily find my dad, not if he was such a Quidditch fanatic as he –." And then it hits me and I shout: "OF COURSE!" Before rushing out of the library.

Running almost the same path I ran when running from Filch for the first time in my First year, I end up in the Trophy room quite quickly and smile as I walk over to the beautiful small golden badge showing that my dad was a Seeker. "No one would ever dare touching your badge, dad, so it figures it's the perfect hiding spot."  
I mumble softly as I charm the glass around it away – just like I incidentally did before my first – and grab the badge, turning it around to find a small block, the size of my nail, hidden under the pin of the badge. Then suddenly I hear clapping behind me and turn around to see a wide smiling Professor Lupin clapping at me.

"You followed me?" I ask him and he shakes his head and says: "I just decided to wait here to see how long it would take you. James really hoped his son would take after him so he could replace his badge with that of his heir and hand his heir his yearbook. He just wanted proof that his son was a Quidditch player and a prankster."  
This makes me tilt my head and Remus whispers: "Your Patronus. The picture." And I remember seeing the stag, before it hits me and I whisper: "Prongs. My – my Patronus is –." And Professor Lupin – with a voice thick with emotion – says: "Is the embodiment of your father's Animagus form – secret Animagus form."  
This makes me smile widely and he says: "Although I don't think it will stay secret for very long." This makes me tilt my head and I look around, but then Lupin shakes his head and says: "When my secret comes out, it will surely be linked to this secret. I just hope your future self was right in allowing this to come out."  
This worries me and I say: "I can –." But Lupin shakes his head, a calm smile on his face and he says: "The secret of your father has to be divulged. It's how Sirius escaped Azkaban." This shocks me and then Lupin walks off and confuses me as he passes me while saying: "Black dogs are your best friend, Harry, remember that."

_**Lupin's POV**_

Waiting for Harry wasn't hard at all, while I do wonder how long I can keep from him that James might not be his father, but his mother. Still I wonder who the other parent is and while I know that a simple counter-spell for whatever glamour he is wearing can really help, do I feel that I have other things to do first.  
"Besides, it will be easier for Sirius if he has a Harry he recognizes while we read." My mind tells me and I agree with myself, ignoring how stupid that sounds, as I leave the trophy room, knowing I gave the best advice I could currently give this poor little boy. Then, as I leave the castle, I see something that worries me.

Albus and Minerva seem very determined as they both almost march out of the grounds and I ask: "Going somewhere?" Loving how that shocks them just like it shocked my friends all the time while we were students. The two turn around and Albus says: "Minerva and I are meeting with Cornelius and after that will head for Privet Drive."  
I nod, knowing the two have just as important jobs to do as I have and I say: "Harry already found the yearbook. He's really intelligent." Albus nods, while Minerva hides her shock and she asks: "Where was it?" And I smile as I say: "Hidden as a button under the pin of his Seeker Badge. No one ever touches that, after all."  
The two look shocked this time and then Albus says: "A very obvious location if you think of James, yet totally unexpected as your statement on that badge is indeed quite right. Other than polishing – which is done at the front, not at the pin – no one would ever think, let alone dare, to take that out of its case."

He then smiles and says: "That's my nephew." And I say: "And grandson. It took James three months to think of that hiding spot and get the shrinking charm done right and it only took Harry one hour and ten minutes to find it." Albus nods, his pride almost glowing off of him and he says: "I will be sure to reward Harry later."  
I nod and head for the Forbidden Forest, ready to search for my friend there as I'm sure Sirius hid himself there last night before heading to wherever he could have hidden himself since he arrived here, which is a lot quicker as I expected of him, but now that I know what he used to escape Azkaban, do I feel stupid for not thinking of it.  
I enter the forest and my eyes quickly adapt to the darker environment around me as I walk past first the outer edge of the forest and then slowly walk in deeper, my eyes on both my surroundings and my own feet to make sure I don't step on anything that can give away my position and can help me listen to any sounds around me.

Then suddenly my nose picks up several scents at once and one of them makes my grip on Moony weaken as the werewolf howls, recognizing it as that of one of the creatures it had run with all those years ago. Turning my head to the scent, my eyes take a few seconds to see a pair of gleaming eyes in a very thick bush.  
Looking from the eyes to the rest of the bush, it takes me a little longer to see the dark fur and long body of my best friend's Animagus form, but it seems as if Sirius, in those seconds, realizes that I've seen him and as I see his body tensing, ready to make a dash for it, do I reach out, causing him to swiftly turn around.  
Not wanting to lose my friend again, I shout: "PADFOOT!" Purely out of instinct and it seems as if this name is a sign for the dog to tense and for it to slowly tilt its head my way, looking at me with gleaming curious eyes and I smile, hiding my tears, but not the happiness I feel at seeing my long lost friend – and pack mate – yet again.

_**Sirius' POV**_

After attacking the Fat Lady the night before did I kind of expect for Remus to come looking for me here, especially as he must have recognized the claw marks I left on her frame, but for him to call me Padfoot just when I want to run away and avoid any possible confrontation, is something that has me halting in my tracks very quickly.  
I turn my head to him and feel glad that I'm a dog as my wide eyes would have probably amused Remus like no tomorrow if he had seen them as I myself see the happiness shine in those amber brown eyes – happiness that I am here and happiness that I indeed did stop at hearing that – almost – two decades old nickname.

Shaking my head and changing back ever so slowly, as to make sure that I can still change back and dash away would Remus curse me, I see Remus smile widely at me and then he asks: "What was it?" And I shake my head in confusion as he asks: "What evidence of your innocence did you hide when you gave Harry to Hagrid?"  
I look shocked and wonder if he even read the Daily Prophet last summer. Deciding to play along as it seems that Remus actually believes in my innocence, do I say: "Help me back into Hogwarts and I'll show you." Knowing that telling him to get me back into Gryffindor common room would be a step too far right now.

Remus nods, to my shock as I had expected him to get angry and demand an answer, something he had often done when I evaded his questions back when we were young, he says: "We're reading of Harry's life. Some of his friends travelled back in time, with help of Time Sand, and we're reading of the future."  
This shocks me as it suddenly makes sense as to why Remus would think that I hid evidence on Harry if he – through the story – heard Hagrid speak of how I gave him Harry and my motorbike and then I decide to stall for time and ask: "Did you check my bike before looking for me?" And by his wide eyes do I know that he didn't.  
I smile and he asks: "Will you show us?" I shrug and say: "I can't exactly remember if I left it there, I remember using it to get to – to them –." Here I halt as I can just not believe – even now – that James is really dead, let alone Lily – and I take a deep breath, before suddenly feeling something I would have never expected.

Remus has his arm around my shoulder and is holding my arm with the other, the look in his eyes showing me he understands my pain and I suppress the urge to howl with him as I almost instinctively know that Moony never howled over the loss of his pack-members. Hating how my friend hurt, I ask: "Does Harry know?"  
Wanting – more than anything – to have a chance with the one person who is just as important to me as Remus is right now and the man nods as he says: "We read of a meeting between Fudge, Minerva, Hagrid, Filius and Madame Rosmerta. They discussed it in the middle of the Three Broomsticks – during a Hogsmeade weekend."  
This makes me hit myself on the head and I ask: "What did they think? That because Harry has no allowance to go there that they wouldn't be overheard? Wait, if you're reading of Harry's life –." But the wide, almost giddy smile on my best friend's face, has me asking: "He – he has – does he – does he have –?"

Remus nods and then, as we finally emerge from the dense bushes and trees at the outskirt of the forest and leave it behind us – me instinctively looking behind me as to hide back there and not be caught – does he take a deep breath and say: "Sirius, the – the reading also revealed something else – about Harry's family."  
This shocks and worries me and I ask: "Something about those he lives with? I saw him run away from their house, but I haven't been there long enough to see who he lives with. Did they do something?" But then see Remus look at me wide-eyed and realize he hasn't read about me meeting Harry at the Muggles.  
Sighing, I bark once and the man nods, now appeased as he says: "No – and while it worries me that a child would run away – does our discovery not concern Harry's current guardians – even if Harry doesn't seem to be flourishing there at all. No – we – we discovered – that James –." Instantly I stop him and shout:

"JAMES WAS A WONDERFUL MAN AND HE WOULD NEVER – EVER – DO ANYTHING TO HARM HARRY! DON'T –!" But then Remus growls and I silence myself as he says: "That wasn't what I meant. What I wanted to say is that James was apparently Albus' nephew – Charles being Albus' brother."  
The words sink into me like a rock causing an avalanche of emotions and I ask: "How – how long has – Harry?" But I can't bring myself to it. The thought that my escape was for nothing, that I won't be able to care for my Godson once I had saved him of that monster, tears my heart to shreds and makes silent tears run down my eyes.

Again Remus hugs me with one arm around me and the other on my upper arm as he says: "Only since last night and everyone I've talked to agrees that Harry – is in need of three guardians." I look at him confused and he says: "Albus does want to make up with Harry for failing him – or so he says – but the age difference is still there.  
You and Harry have less of an age difference and you were closer to James than Albus was. Albus can tell Harry all about his grandfather – and his actual great-grandmother, Albus' mum – and you can tell him all about James." I nod, already thinking of a few of the tales I have always wanted to share with my little boy and I ask:  
"And the third? And what about Lily?" Remus sighs and says: "The friends that came for Harry are all Elementals and if I have to go by what they told me, is Harry James' son – but not Lily's. And I know –." The man snaps at me as my temper flares up for another shouting and I stop at his dominant tone as he says:

"I know James would never betray Harry, but seeing how little we really know of what happened that night and the days after, is it very well possible that things happened before Lily and James were killed. Who's to say they didn't try a blood adoption because they found Harry as an orphan, but only James succeeded, for example."  
I look at him shocked and he says: "Look, a lot has been revealed the last twenty-four hours and it really makes me wonder not just about Halloween night, but about just about everything concerning us all. You, me, James, Harry – everyone we've ever known. I'm seeing them in a new light and I hope this reading will prove me right."  
I nod now, understanding where Remus is coming from as the man had always been the adventurous one of us when it came to mystery and unsolved puzzles and whatnot and I ask: "So what about the third?" Here Remus laughs and asks: "Think you can accept to see your Godson with a Possible Soul Mate at age thirteen?"

_**Albus' POV**_

The fact that James took three months and that it only took Harry one hour and ten minutes to find it makes me feel pride at both boys – and a growing need to have James back in our midst. Sighing as this can never happen – not even now that Remus and I suspect for James to have been Harry's mum instead of dad, I think:  
"I need to get back in contact with Aberforth. The more family I can grant Harry, the better it will be. And no one can teach Harry how to have fun and be yourself no matter what than Abe, not even Sirius – being as wild and unpredictable as he was." I then realize my own thought pattern and as we pass the Hogwarts gates, do I ask:  
"Minerva, how high do you rate the chance of Sirius still being as unpredictable and wild as he was as a teen, when you count along the fact he had to protect himself against Dementors for twelve years?" And the woman sighs and says: "Fifty-fifty, Albus, but only seeing what we found on the Fat Lady last night before the reading."  
Understanding her point of view, I take her hand softly before Apparating us both to the small side room Cornelius had set up for me in his second year as Minister – to apologize for allowing Lucius to suspend me, something I had never blamed the man, even if I still think his arrest of Hagrid was nothing short of barbaric.

Luckily enough did I manage to convince Cornelius later that same week to give Hagrid a chance to prove himself worthy of magic and now that Mr. Malfoy will have to admit that he faked the injury, I know that it will be only a matter of time before Cornelius will realize that only Mr. Malfoy is against the supposed wild Hippogriff.  
Happy at the fact that everything seem to working in the favor of those I cherish as my friends and family, do I softly knock on the door to let Cornelius know I arrived, before entering the office with Minerva and happily accepting the flamboyant orange chair with red stars on it that Cornelius has been conjuring for me these past few meetings.

He then conjures a more simple and plain chair for Minerva and the woman thanks him before he asks: "What brings you here, Albus? Was it Black? I heard rumors he entered the premises. Are those true?" Deciding to put this behind us first, as Cornelius will surely be invited to the Cat, Rat Dog chapter, do I say:  
"Yes Cornelius, the rumors are true, but we also have evidence that Black didn't harm anyone within the Hogwarts walls. One of the paintings didn't have that same luck, but I am determined to hire a proper renovator at earliest convenience. That is, however, not why Minerva and I came to see you this morning."

"Then why did you? And why are you hiring? Won't Argus Filch restore the painting?" I shake my head and say: "The same evidence that we've gained that Black is out of the castle at the moment, has also revealed that Argus is severely lacking in several aspects of his job and that he is letting his state as a Squib get to him."  
The man cringes and I ask: "Cornelius, tell me honestly, did Argus ever threaten you?" The man nods and says: "Just about all the time, Albus. He almost had me hanging from my ankles for not wiping my feet as I came into the castle after a Quidditch Match in the fall of my Fourth. Professor Sprout saved me that day."  
I sigh and say: "And such information has never reached my ears, Cornelius, or I would have taken the same action I plan to take this year all those years ago, when that happened to you. Still, that is not what I am here for and – as Minerva and I have another address to travel to – would we like to get to the order of business."

The man nods and I ask: "Cornelius, how much would you be able to control your hormones and emotions if you were the age my students are now?" The man turns red and then a soft _hem-hem_ is heard behind me and I see Dolorus Jane Umbridge stand behind me, in the doorway to her office as she asks:  
"How is this relevant to your order of business, Headmaster? I thought you were in a hurry, not in the intend to humiliate our Minister for Magic." I sigh, having never understood the woman and say: "I did not, Dolorus, I simply wish to let Cornelius understand where I am coming from, thus the relevance behind my question."  
The woman huffs and I ask: "Cornelius?" And the man says: "Well Albus, back in age eleven to thirteen, I wouldn't really have hormones, but you know me, I would be unable to keep my emotions – ." And then, to my great joy and Minerva's relief, does my favorite Minister understand as he whispers: "The Dementors."  
I nod and say: "Cornelius, there is a Quidditch match only three weeks away. How do you think the students will react to that?" And the man answers: "Their excitement will be all over the place. And with – with the Dementors so far from the Castle itself – they'll think it a feast - THEY'LL ATTACK THE PLAYERS!"

_**Cornelius' POV**_

I know I'm not seen as the Brightest Minister of my Year, but Albus has been stimulating me and pointing me in the right direction for the last three years I have been in office and even during the many years I was a student under his tutelage. And so, I appreciate how Albus has helped me realize – something horrendous.  
"How could I not think of the emotions of such hormone driven witches and wizards? How could I not remember that happy memories and emotions are exactly what Dementors feed on. And the Pitch! It's almost right next to the gates and located near the Forest. The Dementors prowling there will be able to attack only too easily."  
All this runs through my mind and I snap: "Dolorus, get the Head of the Department of Control and Regulations of Magical Creatures here right NOW! And bring a strong team of Hit-wizards, too! Those Dementors need to be back in Azkaban and we need proper replacement on the double! Immediately, you hear me?"

The woman looks deeply shocked as I have never behaved like this before and when she wants to open her mouth – probably to object – do I curse and shout: "Curse it, woman, I don't want any excuses! If those Dementors stay at Hogwarts during the game, we'll have a severe case of murder on our hands. NOW MOVE IT!"  
And she runs out of my and her office, straight past her fireplace in her hurry to follow my orders. I, in the mean time, sit back down as I had stood up with my hands on my desk and sigh deeply, trying to regain my cool before I ask: "What evidence exactly did you find, Albus?" And the man smiles at me as he answers:  
"Seven youngsters, ranging between the ages of fourteen and twenty, have arrived from the future through help of Time Sand that willingly came to them. They took with them five books, under which one that concerns this year and the other four about the upcoming four years. These books were also given to them by Time Sand."  
This shocks me senseless as I have never heard of Time Sand doing that and I ask: "Why on earth would Magic let Time Sand do that?" And Albus sighs as he says: "According to what we were told, will the next few years be all about a whole new war we will have to prepare ourselves for – and the books are the means to do that."

Sagging down in my chair, I look at the man in shock, but in his eyes I can tell he is not lying to me or trying to tell me some cock and bull story like Rita Skeeter so often does when she writes a new article. Fearing what will happen in this new war and trying not to think of it, I ask: "Who – who are the books about?"  
And new hope rises in my chest as the man answers: "They're about Harry, but he is none too happy about this and I sincerely cannot blame him. He held a speech to the students just last night and if you wish, I will be happy to show you." I nod and pull the Emergency Pensive out of the vault under my desk, setting it in front of my friend.  
Albus pulls out his wand and puts the tip of it against his temple, being extremely careful as he pulls it away and I see the silver strand of his memory get attached to the tip, wounding around it as it breaks from Albus' mind before he taps his wand against the silver glass bowl and allows for the strand to fall into the flowing mist.

For a short second, do I see a crying young man with messy black hair and I wonder why Harry Potter would be crying during his speech before I look at Albus and my friend motioned me to enter the memory as he says: "For us, once is enough." Nodding in understanding, do I enter something that I never thought I would see.  
Harry Potter is seated in Albus' lap and the man is actually holding the boy as a grandfather would hold his grandson as Harry talks back to little Malfoy junior and seems to shock the school with his knowledge on wind patterns and how they help to improve a Seeker's ability to see even the smallest of things.  
He then confesses – to my shock – how the Dursleys apparently punished him for being better than his cousin and how he still has people expecting the most ridiculous things of him even here. He then heads for the Owl Stand where I know Albus holds his speeches and the speech the young man gives has me in tears.

About what the students expect of him and how they have been expressing that over the last few years. How it has hurt the lad and made him feel unwanted unless he did exactly what they wanted and how they always asked so much of him, but never asked him one question that he seems to find more important than anything.  
Then the new gang that I see sitting in the middle of the sleeping bag filled hall seems to know what question to ask and the answer the young man gives breaks my heart in a thousand pieces before he leaves for the Antechamber with his eyes closed and his hand in his mouth and I exit the Pensive and the memory once again.  
Looking at the two people in front of me, I see Albus' eyes shining with understanding and hidden tears and the man says: "Cornelius, you have to make sure someone honest and caring prints this speech in the Daily Prophet. We have to bring the truth – of Lily Potter being the true hero – out in the open, for Harry's sake."  
Nodding at the man in agreement, I see that the Hit Wizards and Auron Asterfield – Head of the Department of Control and Regulations of Magical Creatures – standing in the doorway and I quickly shake my head and put the Pensive back in the vault before crossing my fingers on my desk and say: "Come in, gentlemen."

Albus then nods and says: "Minerva and I will take our leave now. Am I right to assume that you will have the Dementors away from Hogwarts by nightfall and that you will visit us for the Reading soon?" I nod at the man, intrigued by what the future can hold and the two then leave through the small side chamber on my left.  
Taking a deep breath to regain my bearings, I hear Dolorus ask: "Cornelius, what on earth did that man show you?" And I answer: "Something that will remain between him and myself until further notice, Dolorus. Now please get your writing equipment, this new course of action needs to be brought out to the public."  
The woman nods and she quickly conjures herself a small desk on the left of my office, sitting down and summoning her required equipment while Asterfield takes his seat in Minerva's old chair and the two Hit Wizards stay standing behind him. And with this assemble in front of me, do I start an action I know will change the future for good.

_**Minerva's POV**_

I know Cornelius was as touched as we all were by seeing Harry at his most vulnerable and ask: "Was it really a good idea to show Cornelius that entire memory?" As Albus and I walk through the small sideway dividing up Magnolia Crescent and Wisteria Walk and Albus says: "I don't like it myself, but it was indeed necessary.  
Cornelius had to see that Harry is just a regular boy. He – more than anyone – can convince the rest of the Ministry of this and get the ball rolling, so to say. And if the Ministry starts to realize that –." The man ends and I continue: "Then soon every witch and wizard will have forgotten about the fame and see the child behind."

The man nods and says: "Now onto other matters." And I nod as it still fills me with rage to think that the Dursleys treated their nephew with such distaste, to not even give him the presents and letters we send him over the years to make sure he was alright and happy. Arriving at our destination, Albus slowly pulls his wand out.  
Nodding at him, I bend my back a little with my hands behind my back and my eyes on the magnolias growing just inside the fence gate of the front yard and while I fake to examine them, does Albus move his wand in front of his chest in delicate patterns, performing several spells to check for wards while hiding his wand from view.

The man gasps and says: "Several wards to keep letters away, all of them broken by Hedwig, but only by her. Any other owl that would have tried getting in here would have gotten a nasty shock, bad enough to kill it." This shocks me and I ask: "So that's why all our owls needed medical treatment upon their return?"  
Albus nods and says: "There is also another ward around, one I never would have placed here, but its source is hidden through the Owl ward and Hedwig's own magic is hiding that source." This aggravates me and I ask: "What other ward?" And Albus turns a stern eye my way, his twinkle gone as he says:  
"A ward to eradicate any positive feeling for Harry while he is inside this house. It doesn't enchant the negative feelings those Dursleys have been feeling for him, but it does take away every chance Harry ever had of being loved, thus effectively breaking any Blood Ward I had hoped to create to defend my poor little grandchild."

This shocks the living daylights out of me and I ask: "How long has that ward been active?" And Albus waves his wand some more, while I fake to closely examine a large white magnolia flower with yellow carpel by softly pulling on one of the petals. Then Albus sighs and says: "Since November the third in nineteen eighty-one."  
And I ask: "You mean, a day after we brought Harry here? Who would do that?" Albus shakes his head and says: "We can only hope that the books will tell us. For now, we best focus on getting back everything I ever send my little grandson." I nod at the man and we walk onto the pavement, both of us aware of the eyes watching us.

_**Petunia's POV**_

Those freaks might try their best to fool the others of this amazing neighborhood, but I recognize them right away and while I am glad that they are at least trying to behave normally, do I still hate to see that long thin stick waving around the man's front, as he seems to be looking onto and over the house, as if trying to see something.  
Hating that he is being so obviously out of it, something that can possibly ruin my reputation, I instantly leave for the front door when I see them walk up the pavement after seemingly having to discussed some things that apparently shocked the female of the duo quite aggressively and I open the door before they can knock.

Hoping to have shocked them, I hold back a growl as they just walk in, apparently having spotted me while I was staring at them through the window and then the man makes ice grow in my chest as he says: "We are here for Harry's things – or should I say, the things you used for Dudley while they had Harry's name on them."  
Shocked that he asks for them now, I ask: "How – how do you know?" And the man answers: "We are performing some actions that allowed for Harry to come out with certain secrets you, I believe, would have never wanted to come out in the first place. Now I am not here for small talk, I am here for the items I requested."  
Hating how he's trying to force me, I ask: "And why should I give them to you?" But then the man suddenly seems to grow as he towers over me, the twinkle I temporarily saw in his eyes gone and fury blazing in his blue eyes, turning them icy cold as he spats: "Because it's either the items or Aurors invading your house, Petunia."

And while I know exactly what Aurors are – having heard that freaky Snape talking about them – do I try not to show my fear at that happening as I say: "You can't expect me to keep all those things. Dudley is a very active boy and he accidentally destroyed some of them." But then the man shocks me again as he says:  
"And threw the golden watch I send for Christmas in 1990 out the window when you took the boys to the zoo for Dudley's birthday." I look at the man wide-eyed and shout: "HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT!" And the man answers: "Harry has friends inside this neighborhood, even if he doesn't have family here."

This angers me and I ask: "So you're letting kids spy on us? I take it that's how you knew of the cupboard?" But the man's eyes now show confusion and the woman asks: "What cupboard?" And I whiten as it seems my belief was wrong. Then the man turns his eyes into the hallway and he asks: "You mean, that cupboard?"  
And he motions for the one that still has the small padlock and the ventilation system on the door. Hating how we never thought of taking those off during the brat's blasted school year I want to take a step forward to stop the man as he walks over, but the woman beside him suddenly gives me such a stern glare, I instead step back.  
Feeling as if I'm back in my last year of primary school and told by my teacher that I should be more like Lily, who was really studious and beloved by all our teachers, I try not to feel that same antipathy as I felt all those years ago as I just know that won't be taken lightly by the strict woman standing in front of me.

Her colleague then opens the door to the cupboard and after looking inside it for a few minutes, does he ask: "Why is Harry's name etched in the back wall?" Angering me as the brat had done that at age five and I had never liked it as I say: "That was his work. He scratched it there with his nails. I didn't do that, you can't blame me."  
"I never gave any blame, I simply asked a question." The man answers, still not looking at me as he seems to study the scratch marks and then turns back to me as he ask: "I do, however wonder why Harry would feel the need to mark a cupboard of all things as his territory. Can you perhaps explain that, Petunia?"  
I whiten as I always feared them finding out and then decide to confuse them in the hopes of letting them go away and I say: "As if you don't know. You wrote those letters to him three years ago, didn't you? Those stupid letters with his address and everything, inviting him to that freak show you call a school."

The man's stare turn from accusing to downright furious, his eyes now blazing like a storm raging over sea and he asks: "Are you saying that this cupboard was written down on his first acceptance letter as a bedroom?" I nod and he says: "Then I wouldn't have known as our envelopes are written down by a Self-writing Quill."  
This shocks me as I just admitted to have locked the brat away in that cupboard and I shriek: "It was his idea! He went there! When we first got him, he instantly went in there! I was shouting at Vernon not to shout himself because he could wake Dudley and the brat just went in and stayed there. It wasn't my fault."

But then the man spats: "Yes, yes it was." I look shocked and he says: "Harry went in there, after you were screaming along with your husband, because he was witness of Lily screaming as she died. He was witness to his own mother's death and, while still an infant, was he aware that he could not get comfort from you.  
That made him seek out a different form of comfort and for some people, darkness means comfort. So going into this small, dark place is something a lot of babies do if they are indeed afraid. It will feel to them as if they are hiding in their mother's chest with their eyes closed. It was a clear sign that he needed love and comfort."  
Shocked at this as I never would have thought of it that way, do I see the man advancing on me and he says: "Don't tell me you never closed your eyes when afraid, wishing that the darkness behind your eyelids would offer comfort and safety of what your eyes would see if they were opened. Don't tell me you never did, because I know."

I hang my head, realizing that there were many times as a kid that I closed my eyes and I mutter: "I never wanted the brat anyway." And Albus spats: "Then you will be very relieved to know that Harry will be gone for good from this house, the minute you have given me all the money and possessions I send Harry over the years."  
And finally do I cave in and say: "Second floor bedroom, the one with the locks. But like I said, most of it broke on accident, so I don't see –." But the man has already left up the staircase and while walking up, does he say: "Harry does not care for the items, Petunia, but for the meaning behind them, the reason they were given to him."  
This makes me hang my head and I say: "If you really want everything that ever belonged to those two, you'll need to go up the attic as well." This makes the two look confused and I sigh as I say: "With the brat here and me being her sister, did that freak send all of her stuff to my place after she died through her will."

"And you never shared that with Harry, with her own son? You just hid it away?" The woman asks shocked and the man says: "You shrink and pack everything that belonged to Lily. I'll do the same with what I know was send here for Harry to get and then we'll leave." The woman nods and the two leave up the stairs.  
About half an hour later the man comes back down and says: "You really used too much money on your son, Petunia, he will never respect you with how much you give him. He will only expect more and more and if he grows out of the house, he will expect you to bring him a gift every time you visit. His toys prove so."  
This makes me want to shout at the man, but he holds up a hand and says: "Which is why I changed all of it to the money you never spent on Harry once. It's all in here and he will receive it all back as it originally came from his father's vaults. I really thought I could trust you, Petunia." The man shakes his head and leaves.

Shocked that he took Dudley's old toys and changed them into his freakish money, the fact that that freak has a vault doesn't even register with me as I hear the woman cursing in loud Scottish, making me blush as my mother taught Lily and me Welsh as well as Scottish before she went off to that rotten school in the north.  
Turning to the woman, I see her glaring at me so fiercely, I almost feel like falling into my favorite chair in fear as she says: "You kept too much from the wrong person, Petunia. Let's just hope we can still fix that or I will personally hang it over your head." And with that she storms out, leaving me absolutely baffled.

_**Rosie's POV**_

I had sensed the magic of my old friend, Albus Dumbledore, when he entered the Playground on the far edge of the community, but the man had apparently still not known of my presence here, as he had, together with McGonagall – shockingly enough – made his way for the house of my favorite neighbor, young Harry James Potter.  
Wondering what the man could be up to as Harry had ran away from his relatives house three weeks before summer had actually ended, I suddenly can't help but wonder if Harry finally came out with everything that is actually going on inside that house – with help of an unknown source and Arabella Figg.  
I know the woman is behind part of Harry's suffering as her faking to be talking with cats makes her a famous act on the internet, allowing for her to make money through it, which she splits in half to pay Dursley for his mistreatment of the poor lad. Wondering if Albus has discovered about this, do I decide to go investigate.

But then something happens that I didn't expect as seven youngsters that I recognize even if they seem to have aged amazingly, walk over to my front porch and the youngest of fourteen with long black hair ringing down to his shoulders and very clear blue eyes says: "Good to see you again, Aunt Rosie." In that excited voice I know so well.  
Looking at the children in shock, does the oldest say: "Time sand." And instantly I understand. Glad that their younger selves are at camp right now, a camp I was able to arrange for them as those monsters of parents of theirs never allowed them to go to Primary school, do I ask: "How have you been, boys?"  
The teens sigh and the eldest says: "Not too good, Auntie, or we wouldn't be here. We've come to take you to Hogwarts with us, Harry is waiting for you there." This makes me smile widely, but I still feel the need to ask: "What about the Plan?" And the eldest girl says: "I repeat Jeremy's earlier words. We're here."  
To this I nod and a few minutes later have I packed all my things and have I talked to my landlord that I will be out of the house for a couple of months to visit and help relatives of mine in the high north of our nation, something that made the Scottish man very happy and made him more than willing to hire a maid for me to keep the house.

After this do I meet with the team behind my house and the youngest says: "Professor Dumbledore already checked the premises. There were wards around, but nothing indicating that someone stole stuff out of the house. On the other hand were the wards a little over-excessive and definitely had a hand in the abuse."  
This worries me and I ask: "What wards?" And the boy answers: "I'll answer once we're out of Muggle territory." I nod, having a strong feeling that Arabella must have seen Albus and is now looking for a way out of trouble and so I spare a glance behind me, but don't see anyone passing by my front door.  
Feeling relieved as I know that the woman can't cast spells to hide herself to save her life, I see the eldest girl take a rotten old grocery bag out of the backpack she was carrying and she says: "Professor McGonagall made sure it was big enough for all of us. Should transport us straight into the Antechamber, she said."

This makes me smile and after holding on through a tremendously quick journey of swirling colors and a losing sense of direction, do we arrive in a small side-chamber with wooden benches against the walls and stone benches in the middle of the room, where four pillars divide the four benches apart and make for a small area in the midst.  
Looking around, I sigh as it has been ever so long since I first came to Hogwarts, even if I don't even remember anything about it other than my studies, my O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. exam and my graduation and the girl with oak brown hair and forest green eyes asks: "Are you alright, Auntie?" I nod at her and say:  
"It's just been a really long time since I was here last and I feel it's a shame that I seem to have lost my memories of this wonderful place. Let's just hope that being back here will help me remember a little more than just my studies and how I did on my two most important test – and my Graduation Day, of course."

The group shares a look at this and the eldest girl with soft blond hair with icy-blue strands in it, says: "Auntie, we think that whoever took your memory has been doing bad things to others as well." I look at her and she says: "We found evidence that Sirius Black might be innocent, he'll be in on the reading we're doing as well."  
This shocks me and I ask: "And Harry will be well-protected during the reading?" But the youngest says: "We don't believe he will be in any danger in the first place. We think Black is after something that can prove his innocence." I look at the group in shock and realize that this trip will be about more than just helping Harry's future.


	5. New People, Lots Of Emotions

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**Starting this chapter, the page numbers are of POA, paperback cover, September 2014 edition.  
**__**Just wanted you to know,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 05  
**__**New People, Lots of Emotions**_

_**Andrew Malexis' POV**_

I was told by Minister Fudge only an hour ago that I was one of the people to replace the Dementors as their presence is a serious danger to the students, especially during the upcoming Quidditch Match when their emotions will be all over the place and they'll be closer to the Gates and the Dementors guarding it than ever before.  
Agreeing with the wise man on this decision, I watch as the Department of Control and Regulations of Magical Creatures leads the Dementors away, back to the boxes from where they came and while I can understand how all of them are working with an Auror that is using the Patronus spell, do the monsters still creep me out.  
Having been one of the people who was against this idea in the first place, do I feel glad that Fudge finally saw why we Hit-Wizards and Aurors are better guards for the students than monsters that make the students feel even more vulnerable than when Black suddenly jumps them. Then Dumbledore walks over and asks:

"I understand that you are named the man to protect Harry?" I nod as Charlus had been a friend of my father and I had gladly offered my services to the Minister, the man apparently knowing of this as he had happily agreed on my request. Dumbledore seems to know this as well as he says: "Charlus will be very happy."  
This makes me smile and then Dumbledore says: "Understand that your guard duty will mostly consist of staying inside the Great Hall as that is where Harry will be spending most of his time for the next few weeks." I nod, while wondering why classes were replaced to the Great Hall and the man says: "Walk with me, will you?"

Following the sometimes slightly strange man, I walk away from my team and the others and once I realize that we are out of ear-shot, does Dumbledore say: "I just want you to be the first to know, Andrew, that we are reading books about our future and that a meeting of my colleagues has allowed us a huge discovery."  
I nod, shocked as reading books of the future is a very rare occurrence that can only happen when Time Sand is allowed by Magic to Intervene with Fate and Dumbledore says: "The discovery we made is that Sirius Black is not after Harry. We also have evidence of that, not just in the book, but in last night's events as well."

I look at the man shocked and he says: "Sirius Black was sane even inside Azkaban. He has indeed acquired some form of magic that makes the Dementors useless against him, but he is not dangerous, only to those that keep him from his goal, which is not Harry. We know this because he attacked the Fat Lady – during the Feast."  
This shocks me and instantly I understand what the man is getting at as I say: "Black is after something inside the Gryffindor Common room. He just didn't want to be caught, so he waited for the Feast to begin. He made sure everyone else was safe and away from him before making his move." And Dumbledore nods.  
I look at him shocked and ask: "Black's inside Hogwarts, isn't he?" And Dumbledore answers: "He is probably preparing for the first meeting between him and his godson since that terrible attack, which I must insist upon that none of your men speak about. Harry has it hard enough remembering that, we can't force it on him."  
I nod at this as Fudge had shown me the memory after my request and I say: "Just make sure that Black moves slow when it comes to Potter so we can understand his intentions and I'll make sure my men are up to date and will not attack him unless he breaks this rule." Dumbledore nods and I can tell that he is very happy with it.

_**Sirius' POV**_

I don't know whether to be happy or angered at the current situation. On the one hand do you have the fact that the Dementors are officially off of Hogwarts, which I consider a blessing as I know that the students can be badly affected by those monsters and that there are only a scarce few teachers that actually know the Patronus spell.  
On the other hand is there the fact that they weren't removed because my name was cleared, but because they were to be replaced by Hit Wizards that will now watch my every move, four of them stationed around the Great Hall and two of them stationed outside my new quarters, in case I again attempt to attack someone.  
Hating how they still treat me as a common criminal, even with Dumbledore having shown them the proof that there is a strong chance of me being innocent – which I indeed am – I can still find relief in the fact that, as long as I move carefully, I can still hang with my best friend and get to know my 13 year old godson.

Harry has apparently been told of my arrival inside the castle and while this news had quickly spread and caused terror amongst the portraits, had Harry insisted on meeting me during lunch, that was until he was told that I too would attend the reading, along with apparently a woman named Rose that Harry was familiar with.  
Wondering who this woman is, I feel a small headache come up as I try to think of someone I might have known back in the days and then Remus, who has been with me in my quarters since I entered the castle, asks: "Trying to dig into your own mind, are you?" I look at him as his tone confuses me and he says:  
"I've been having strange headaches whenever I try to think of some certain things myself, like why James was always to vehemently defending you and your cause to our side." This hurts me and he says: "Just an example, Siri. I only said it because, to my mind, his defence of you seemed much harder than of me and – well, him."

This makes me sigh, if only to hold down the anger I feel every time I think of him and then Remus shocks me as he lies a hand on my shoulder and says: "I understand." I look in his amber brown eyes with my own eyes wide and he says: "I know Pettigrew went after you when you were most vulnerable. I understand."  
This confuses me and I wonder what conclusion he could have come to this time as he goes on and says: "I know you didn't betray them and that, when you were denied Harry, that you went mad and wanted to rage. I know Pettigrew sought you out right there and I know that, in self-defense you killed him – and accidentally the Muggles."  
This makes me sigh and I say: "He's alive." Shocking my friend like he has been shocking me for the last few hours and I say: "Pettigrew, he's still alive. That's who I'm after. That filthy little rat betrayed Lily and James and then framed me, using our own secret against me and hiding a wand behind his back as he did so."

"Wait, he BETRAYED THEM?" Remus shouts and I look shocked as I nod and he mutters: "So that's what that chapter's about. It has to be about us discovering that Pettigrew is still alive." And I feel new hope as I ask: "There's a chapter about me catching that filth?" Remus nods and says: "It's called Cat, Rat And Dog."  
This makes me laugh hard and I say: "Yep, that sounds about right." But then a knock on the door startles me and Minerva McGonagall comes into the room and says: "I hope you put on some new robes, Mr. Black, the reading will be commencing soon enough and your godson is expecting your presence there."  
I nod, having taken a three hour long shower as soon as I gained new quarters and Remus helping the House Elves sow me some new clothes as he quickly took my sizes before I went into the shower and the woman nods back, leaving right away, while I look at my best friend, worried about so many, many things.

Remus sees my worries and I say: "What if I disappoint him?" But Remus shakes his head and says: "The only way you can disappoint him is if you're not there for him. If you don't help him set up a proper, casual lifestyle between father and son, with rules, consequences and everything else. Nothing else will disappoint him."  
This makes me lower my head and I ask: "Is he really that badly in need of that?" And Remus asks: "With how unpredictable the Wizarding World has been when it comes to his fame?" And I nod, understanding where my best friend is coming from and I smile at the man as we leave my quarters for the Great Hall.

_**Hermione's POV**_

I don't know why, but ever since we all joined at the Gryffindor table this morning, all of us ready to read a new chapter, have I been deeply worried and not just for how book-Harry will be responding to the discovery he made during the last chapter, but also – for some reason – about the friendship between him and myself.  
Wondering what this book could bring us that would damage or threaten a friendship that survived even Trapdoors, Trolls, Three-Headed Dogs, Quidditch Injuries and Basilisks petrifying you, do I decide that – if the chapter is really dangerous to our friendship – that I should be the one to read the next chapter.

Then everyone is inside and the Four Hit Wizards that the Minister had decided will replace the Dementors come into the hall to station themselves in the four corners, all of them having their hands in their pockets, which indicates that each of them has their wand in their hand, ready to fire if they spot danger.  
Then the man of the show comes into the room and I can clearly see that having quarters of his own has done the man a load of good as all the dirt and grime that was seen on his pictures seem to have been thoroughly washed off his skin and out of his hair and the man is even wearing very clean robes that fit his body amazingly.  
Everyone looks at the man in shock as he stares at where Jeremy has yet to lower down the seven slabs of stone in the center of the room with an eyebrow raised in fascination before Professor Lupin grabs his arm softly and says: "Come on, Sirius, I'll explain later." The man nods and easily follows his friend to our table.

There, while the Hit-Wizards draw their wands, does the Professor ask: "Care if we joined you guys?" And I see Ron making room on Harry's side, while a woman with long black hair and a long nose that grows just slightly over her lips at the tip and who has brownish black eyes that look like hazels sits on the other side of my best friend.  
Harry had happily introduced her to us as his Aunt Rosie and the woman had been very friendly with us ever since, even if all Harry had said was that we were his closest friends at Hogwarts. Amazed at how easily the woman accepts us, I can't help but compare her to Molly Weasley and how easily the woman took Harry and myself in.  
Liking Mss. Aunt Rosie very much, I smile as she seems to worry over Sirius as he sits down, Professor Lupin sitting across from him on my right and then Professor Dumbledore comes up behind me and asks: "Is there still room for a grandfather?" And Ginny quickly moves away from me as the man sits down.

Mr. Black is apparently wide-eyed at this and the Headmaster says: "I have taken it upon myself to be as close as I can to my grandson during this reading. Heavens knows that he will need all the support he can get." The man seems to understand this and sends a small smile the Headmaster's way, which slightly confuses me.  
Having expected more happiness, I wonder if Azkaban had suppressed his emotions, but then the Headmaster says: "Harry needs more than one guardian, Sirius, and I am certainly too old to do it by myself. No need to worry, my dear boy." And I realize that Mr. Black actually feels threatened when it comes to Harry's care.  
Harry seems shocked at this, but I can only smile as – after yesterday – I know how much Harry craves this kind of attention and how happy my best friend will be once he has his dream come true. Add to that the fact that Oliver Wood is now crushing on him and wants to give their relationship a chance and Harry has it all.

Then McGonagall clears her throat and says: "As you can probably tell have the Dementors been removed and have they been replaced by Hit-Wizards, provided to us by the Ministry. Mr. Black has also been found and has been allowed a chance with his godson, provided he moves slowly when wishing to act around Mr. Potter.  
Now, as Mr. Jeremy and his friends have brought their – I believe the word is – Aunt Rosie to Hogwarts to let her read with us, I believe it would be best if we start with this post haste, to make sure we do not waste any of her precious time while here." This makes me and the woman in question smile and I say:  
"I would like to read next, Professor." The woman nods, a happy smile on her face as she levitates the book over to me and I take a few minutes to page through the book, quickly reading the last chapter again to make sure I am again up to date on what we read about last night before I scrape my throat and start reading.

**_CHAPTER ELEVEN, The Firebolt_**

This shocks me and Mr. Black groans as we all turn to him, the Hit wizards moving a step closer as he moans: "Now I have to think of a whole new gift." And Harry asks: "You were going to give me a Firebolt? How?" Mr. Black shrugs, now seeming to no longer care for what he was moaning about a minute ago and he says:  
"I have a certain affinity with animals – especially those that can recognize the difference between animals and Animagi like Kneazles can." I look at this shocked as I could have sworn that Mr. Black just winked at me while Professor Lupin shakes his head with his hand over his eyes and I shake my head before reading on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 223 - POA_**

This makes everyone around me cringe and Harry winces the worst as he says: "Right, sorry – ehm –." He ends, obviously uncomfortable and Mr. Black says: "Sirius, please. Mr. Black will just remind me of my father's business meetings." And the man shudders, making me slightly worry about him before I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 223 - POA_**

"Did I even notice something was amiss?" Percy asks and Irma reads: "_You did, but believed it to be because Christmas was nearing._" This makes Percy hit himself on the head and then Harry says: "Don't worry about it, Percy, I after all hid my actual plans from everyone else for the last three years, didn't I?"  
And the redhead mumbles: "Yeah, although why you did, I will never understand." Harry sighs at this and says: "I feared that if people knew of the friends I had in the Muggle world, that the parents of those friends would discover about this and my role in this world through any possible friends they could still have here."  
This shocks the redhead and says: "Good point taken." And Harry smiles, while Jeremy rolls his eyes and says: "You get a new member through the protection of an already existing member and the new member just has to be someone with a hero complex, seriously." And while everyone laughs at this, do I read on giggling.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 223&amp;224 - POA_**

Now the two look mad and then one of them says: "Harry!" And the other goes on: "How could you?" And they end: "As if we would speak of that in a crowded common room." Everyone looks at this shocked and then a new wave of laughter rings through the hall, something I am very glad of before I continue reading.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 224 - POA_**

"This just can't be pretty." Hannah sighs and I nod in agreement as I can only imagine how painful it will be for the man to hear what Book-Harry thinks of him. This in turn makes me feel relieved that the real Harry doesn't as he will, therefore, be able to comfort the man while we hear about this and with a heavy heart do I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 224 - POA_**

This alone makes the man cringe and then he sighs and says: "Can't say I blame you." He then turns to Harry and asks: "But why does it sound as if you know so little about your parents?" And Albus says: "I will explain that later, Sirius, that is, unfortunately, the fault of me and my staff." The man nods, looking confused and I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 224 - POA_**

This really makes the man cringe and I see Harry send a quick, questioning glance at Jeremy, who sends him an encouraging smile in return and at his grandfather, who has the same smile on his face, before he tentatively wraps an arm around the escaped prisoner, the Hit-Wizards, relaxing in shock as they see this.  
But Sirius smiles at his godson and whispers: "Thanks, but I think there will be plenty of moments where the gesture will be returned, so those looks weren't really necessary." And while I can barely hold back a snicker, does Harry shrug ever so quickly, while smiling at the man brightly and I happily read on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 224 - POA_**

"No." The man says, his voice now as serious as his name and he goes on: "No, I do not." And before anyone can comment on this, does he wrap his own arm around my best friend and does he say: "But neither should you and I really hope you will try to stay away from them at all costs." To which Harry nods and says:  
"I sincerely don't go looking for them, they always find me." This makes Sirius nod and he says: "With the fact that you have murder hidden deep within your subconscious mind, am I not surprised." He then turns to Professor Dumbledore and asks: "Can I be assured that Andromeda will soon be informed of my innocence?"  
The Headmaster looks shocked, but Sirius makes a quick motion to Harry with his eyes and then taps his mind and heart with a finger and the Headmaster seems to understand these gestures as he says: "She will, Sirius, and I think she will be relieved to hear that you have reunited with your godson." Sirius nods and says:  
"Offer her the same, will you? I understand that this place is getting pretty crowded, but Andromeda can really come in handy, seeing what the books will be about." Professor Dumbledore nods in agreement to this, while Professor Lupin smiles at his old friend in pride and I wonder what they could be on about as I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 224&amp;225 - POA_**

This makes Ron cringe and Mss. Aunt Rosie sighs as she says: "At times like these do I wish that my presence isn't that badly needed at Privet Drive and do I wish that I could return to Hogwarts to help you as much as I help the Gang. You obviously need it bad, deary." And while Harry smiles at her does he say:  
"At least now you can help me prevent this and you can be there for both the future Gang and me at the same time." The woman smiles and says: "Always looking at the things from a positive side for others, aren't you Harry?" And while I can't believe what I'm hearing, does Harry nod with a smile and do I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 225 - POA_**

This makes everyone cringe and Sirius seems to pull Harry closer as he whispers: "I definitely did not do that, Harry, but I sincerely hate the one who indeed did and I have no doubt of how close to the truth you came with that imagination of yours. It definitely sounds like how that low scurvy rat would sell them out."  
And while I can almost see him sending a very quick glance Professor Lupin's way as he says this, does the Professor in question not catch this glance and I wonder what hint he could have thrown us in the last few sentences, especially because most of them were complementing Harry. Deciding to go over them later, do I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 225 - POA_**

"The next morning?" Ron asks and I read on silently, cringing at the first sentence and say: "Worse. He barely slept at all that night." This makes Harry cringe and Rosaline asks: "Does your insomnia return often, Harry?" And while all of us are shocked that the boy has insomnia and didn't tell us, does he sigh and say:  
"It comes in terms. It comes and goes depending on what happens during the days and it only does that because I can't take my medication here and Dreamless Sleep Potion is just too tricky to make and too dangerous as well, because I seem to get easily addicted to the Herbivore Toad Spleen that is used in the potion."

The girl nods, while I can barely believe that Harry knows the ingredients for a Dreamless Sleep Potion and Dumbledore asks: "You didn't use it, did you Harry?" And Harry lowers his head and says: "Aunt Rosie recommended it to me, but I quickly discovered my addiction and stopped, with all the consequences this entails."  
This makes all adult males look at Harry in worry and Mss. Rosie says: "I feared Harry's insomnia would get worse thanks to the excessive magic that I know is present in the wards, but he told me after his first year that he was too high up in the towers for the magic to reach him, so the potion was no longer necessary."  
This seems to shock the professors, while I wonder what excessive magic is exactly and Dumbledore asks: "Harry, you can sense excessive magic?" And Harry answers: "After we covered the basics, yes. Can't anyone else?" He then asks the rest of us and I shake my head along with just about everyone else in the room.

Harry looks at this shocked and Sirius says: "I have a light affinity to excessive magic, because of my heritage, the same with Remus and a few others, but most people need to be born with that talent and it is usually turned passive, because we keep babies away from their parents for the first hour after they are born."  
"Why do that?" I ask shocked and Sirius says: "A lot of magic is released when a baby is born, including the first wave of accidental magic that the child itself releases once it comes from the mother and the cord is cut. This makes it dangerous for the child's core to be around the powerful cores of their parents."  
This makes me understand that such magic can damage the newborn core and Harry asks: "Is that why Hagrid meant said that my name has been on Hogwarts' list since my birth?" Sirius nods and Dumbledore says: "Yes, but even that is a very rare event as it is, because a lot of magic within the child becomes passive after birth."

Harry tilts his head in thought and asks: "Can you sense excessive magic?" Now the man smiles and says: "Yes Harry, I can, but I didn't receive that ability until I met Nicholas, who told me it was one of my abilities that had become dormant after my own birth. Back in my days, parents didn't often check their offspring for passive gifts."  
Harry nods and Dumbledore asks: "How long have you known that you could sense this kind of magic?" And Harry answers: "I first really sensed it when I went to Olivander's, but it took me learning and mastering the basics – back in first – before I realized what it was that I was sensing and how I did it.  
Since then it's become a pretty common thing and it's helped me a lot around Hogwarts. Just not always, because Lady Hogwarts likes to rest a little longer than we give her time to." This shocks us all and Dumbledore says: "We will discuss that later, shall we?" Harry nods at the man and I shake my head before reading on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 225 - POA_**

"Three tables? Mss. Granger, why weren't you just trying to study one subject at a time? I gave you the means for it." McGonagall asks me and I blush as I mutter: "I didn't want the secret to come out. I did promise you, after all." The woman sighs and says: "You actually remind me of Lily sometimes, you really do."  
This makes Harry and me look at her shocked and she says: "I gave Lily the same means as I did you in her fourth and she too was afraid that the secret would be uncovered, so she used it so little, that it was breaking her up and making her unaware of what was morning and what was night. We had to put her down to help her up."

This shocks me and Harry gasps as she says: "Lily had a nervous breakdown of disordered use of the secret after Christmas and you're heading the exact same way. I don't want two of the same cases and definitely not with two students who have grown onto me as much as you and Lily have, Mss. Granger, please understand that."  
I nod quickly, having no intention of letting the woman worry when she obviously trusts me with this so much and then McGonagall turns to Harry and says: "Mr. Potter, I will let you in on the secret, if you promise to help Mss. Granger order her use of it and equalize her study and her living time, do you understand?"  
Harry nods, his eyes solemn and I know it's because he doesn't want what happened to his mother to happen to me. Feeling touched that Harry cares for me as much as he does for the mother he doesn't know, I hate how my secret had to uncover a dark side of his mother's past and quickly decide to lie the focus somewhere else.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 225&amp;226 - POA_**

"Which was a statement I thought we had kicked out of you, young man. Don't tell me you grew back on it?" Mss. Rosie almost demands on my best friend and Harry turns red as he says: "Over-extended _care _by the Dursleys, fame I never wanted and no chance of contact with those that mentally keep me stable. I didn't have much of a choice."  
The woman sighs, while the students again lower their heads in shame as they did last night after Harry gave his little rant – which I still think was justified and 2 years overdue – and she says: "I really should have thought of a secret meeting place back at Privet Drive." But Harry shrugs at her with a small smile and then Sirius stands.

The Hit-Wizards instantly tighten their hold on their wands and I wonder how long it will last before they will finally relax as they are starting to work on my nerves, but then the man bows down at the waist and says: "I thank you for your care and worry for my godson and for all you have done to help him. My gratefulness has no words."  
The woman smiles, while the Hit-Wizards are again shocked silent and she says: "Harry is as much my family as it is yours." Which makes the man smile, but I see Irma's eyes widen and when she looks from the file in her hands to the woman, do I wonder about that file for the umpteenth time. Sighing at this, do I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 226 - POA_**

This makes the two turn red and Jeremy asks: "You would have done that if this had happened, wouldn't you?" And Ron answers: "I probably would have gone back downstairs as I probably would have realized that Harry was faking to sleep and I would have wanted Hermione to help me get Harry out of his slump."  
This makes the elder teen nod and then one of the other set of twins – as I call them – says: "The idea is good – and caring." And the other says: "But we discovered that Harry has a very special, very easy way of being comforted." This makes us all look interested and Rosie smiles at Harry, who nods before she hugs him.  
She then softly pats him on his back and whispers: "I'm here, I'm here." Before parting while the other set of twins wave their hands as if showing something off. Shocked at what I just saw, Ron voices my shock as he says: "It's that simple?" And the other set of twins and the rest of their Gang nods, shocking me further.

Then Sirius sighs and says: "Not that surprising, if you count in the fact that it sounds as if those Harry was raised with were never really there for him and with how people expect the craziest things out of someone famous, I'm not surprised that all he wants is the comfort of knowing that someone is indeed there for him."  
This makes the young man smile and move just an inch closer to the man, his eyes flicking the Hit-Wizards so quickly I just know he doesn't go further to aggravate them and this only angers me more as Harry shouldn't keep himself from such a wonderful guardian, just because of some idiots. Shaking my head at this, do I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 226 - POA_**

Now Harry lowers his head and Sirius says: "I understand where you're coming from, Harry, but I want you to promise me that you will never use that theory again, because that is exactly what led me to end up where I am today. Do you understand?" Harry nods with his head low and he says: "I promise, Sirius."  
The man smiles and then sends a raised eyebrow look at the Hit-wizard on the right back of the Great Hall, before shrugging and wrapping an arm around Harry, pulling him closer and softly kissing the top of his head in pride, while the Hit-Wizards have grim faces and their arms tensed. Groaning at their ignorance, do I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 226&amp;227 - POA_**

To this Harry cringes, but then Sirius strengthens his grip and says: "Harry, you can cringe and feel bad about what is being said all you want, but it won't matter. It's better if you just listen and remember the parts where you know you will change what is happening. That will make sure you don't feel bad either."  
"Just a question, Mr. Black?" One of the other twins asks and then the other goes on: "Why didn't you escape before?" And the other comes back: "Because a parent like you." And they end together: "Is exactly what Harry always needed." Sirius sighs, a furious glare shifting over his face very shortly and he says:  
"I've been wanting to escape since the minute I set foot in that cell, boys, don't get me wrong. But the only one with the evidence of my innocence – and no, I don't mean Harry – was Merlin knows where and I had to make sure I could instantly prove my innocence before trying any crazy escape plan in the first place."  
"Wait, you didn't hide your evidence with Harry?" Ron asks shocked and Sirius says: "No, I didn't even do anything to hide it, it hid itself." This shocks and confuses me and Professor Lupin says: "Sirius confided this in me, the truth will be revealed in the Cat, Rat, Dog chapter." I nod at this, feeling relieved and read on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 227 - POA_**

"Mr. Malfoy, I hope this is an event that has yet to transpire." Professor Snape grimaces and Malfoy cringes as he says: "The 1st Thursday potions class we had this year, sir." Making the grimace turn into a glare as the man asks: "So you deliberately told someone else they should face someone considered life-threatening?"  
The blonde lowers his head and Professor Snape says: "Not something I would call ambitious or Cunning, Mr. Malfoy. And we will most certainly discuss this later, when the reading has been put to another break, I can assure you." My fellow Third year nods, while Ron silently glowers happily over this and I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 227 - POA_**

"You know, that is the one part of that event that I just never understood." Mss. Rosie suddenly says and then she turns to Sirius and asks: "How did you manage to break the laws of Explosive Curses so far you dropped the Minimum amount of pieces from fourteen to one? I never understood that." I look shocked and look at him myself.  
Sirius smiles at the woman, but not a crazed smile that says: "Wouldn't you like to know." Instead, the smile seems very grateful and genuine and he asks: "You actually consider me powerful enough to be capable of bending the laws of Spells like that?" And instantly do I realize what the man is implying – along with the rest of us.  
"You didn't." The woman gasps and Ron asks: "Then what happened to the other pieces?" And we all look at the man, but he smiles, holds up his hands and asks: "Do you really want me to explain now and then read about it in the book as well? Makes the whole book kind of pointless, don't you agree?" I nod and read on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 227 - POA_**

"Do you have any evidence to confirm that, Potter?" One of the Hit-wizards snaps and I can tell he's in Malfoy's pocket, just by his tone. Apparently does Sirius hear the same as he asks: "Is that a question or an attack on a minor?" The Hit-Wizard glares at the man and Harry asks something that shocks and confuses me:  
"Headmaster, do you still have that diary?" The man smiles and says: "Yes Harry, I do. Lucius was foolish enough to send it back to me after you freed his House- Elf with it. He wrote he didn't want a memory to that failure of a creature. I kept it safe, ever since." Harry nods and Dumbledore says: "I will show you gentlemen later."

The Hit-Wizard seems disgruntled that Harry actually does have evidence, while the other three look almost gleeful and I ask: "Did Fudge just pick some random Hit-Wizards, because these guys don't look like they work together." But then Sirius leans over the table to me and whispers: "Hit-Wizards work alone."  
I look at him and he says: "I was one. I worked full-time while James worked for the Wizengamot and for a few other companies as an honor to his dad and his Family Name. Having worked there for three years makes you know the works. James was sometimes allowed to work beside me, but it was a very, very rare occurrence."  
This makes Harry nod and I shake my head as I can understand that powerful wizards can be placed in solitary jobs to get more work done, but it's also obvious that these men weren't meant to work together – at least not the man that rudely asked that question and the other three. Deciding not to think further on it, do I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 227&amp;228 - POA_**

This makes everyone cringe and I suddenly see Jeffrey look contemplative. Wondering what he could be on about as he has been acting kind of off – not that I can really tell as I don't really know him – do send him a short glance, but when he catches it, does he shake his head, telling me he doesn't want to talk about it.  
This makes me wonder and I try to keep his attention. Gaining it again, do I motion for Harry, but the boy motions for Mss. Rosie and I nod, understanding that the boy is more comfortable explaining his problem with a woman he has known for years than with me. Hoping he will later trust me enough to help him, do I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 228 - POA_**

"Isn't supposed to leave the castle? He wants to visit a friend of his! You can't deny him that!" Black says shocked and I say: "I – I just want to help him stay safe." The man sighs and says: "There is keeping someone safe and there is keeping someone prisoner. You're doing the second thing, no matter how noble your cause."  
This makes not only me cringe, but the teachers as well and when the man sees this does he shout: "Oh come on! How stupid do you think I am! Don't you think I know that you will have hundreds of eyes out if he moves out of the castle! I'm not stupid enough to attack him when he's wide in the open! I have brains, you know!"  
The teachers lower their heads and he says: "You're restricting this kid more than a prisoner in Azkaban. I had more freedom than he currently does! Have you seriously forgotten how to keep a child safe?" The teachers shrink in on themselves and I personally feel quite stupid as well and so quickly read on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 228 - POA_**

This shocks the Hit-Wizards and Sirius and Harry laughs as he says: "Yeah, him being there is because you attacked the Fat Lady. Thanks a lot for that." The man lowers his head with a cheeky grin on his face, while the Other Twins laugh at Harry's comment and I shake my head before coughing to get their attention and reading on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 228&amp;229 - POA_**

"That sounds so amazing!" A second year named Lindsey McFadden says and I smile as Harry always has an amazing eye for detail, even if that has been used more for figuring out what You-Know-Who was doing than things like this. Then Sirius wraps a slow arm around his godson and says: "Artistic, just like his father."  
And McGonagall gasps as she asks: "You actually remember that?" And Sirius laughs as he asks: "Of course I do. Who could ever forget how incredibly James used his artistic talents for Transfigurations. Or did you perhaps forget that it was my idea for James to –." But then the man stops and grabs his temple with a grunt of pain.  
"Thinking about James and Lily, were you?" Professor Lupin asks and I wonder what they could be on about as Sirius nods and the Professor says: "I've been having the same headaches every time I did that, too. It made me know something just isn't right." He then looks at the file that lies in front of Irma and says:  
"And I'm almost certain it has something to do with whatever is in that file as I saw Irma tighten her hold on that thing every time your name was mentioned last night." The two men look at it curiously and Irma sighs as she says: "I told you before, I can't let you read the file yet. Harry entrusted it with me until the end of the book."

The two men nod and Sirius asks: "Is there any hint you can give us about that file that could explain the headaches we get when we think of James and Lily?" The girl shakes her head and says: "All I can say is that Harry read the file, that I heard him whisper your name while reading and that he broke down in tears afterwards.  
That and that he said that the file should have been found before you escaped as it would have changed this entire year for the better. He also muttered something about this knowledge stopping a second prophesy from existing, but he didn't seem as hurt or broken over that, so we let it go on his insistence before we left."  
Another nod from the two men, but I can tell that that thing about the second prophesy worries them very much and looking around, do I see that Dumbledore seems just as worried, if his stance of having his arms on the table and his face in his hands is anything to go by. Wondering what they could be on about, do I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 229 - POA_**

"Why did you do that? Maybe it really would have been better?" Seamus asks, but while he spoke, did I read on and I growl in anger as I say: "No, it wouldn't have mattered. It's just Malfoy again." This shocks and confuses the blonde and Seamus asks: "Why would he visit Hagrid?" But I shake my head and read on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 229 - POA_**

"Wait, you said it had to do with Malfoy, but this sounds as if Hagrid knows that Harry was in Hogsmeade." Seamus interrupts me, but Professor Lupin shakes his head and says: "He doesn't. Hagrid is very loyal, he would have gone straight to Dumbledore if he had known, because he too wants Harry safe."  
The Irish nods and I say: "It really has to do with Malfoy. It's just not directly enough his work, but he did start all of the things that caused for Hagrid to cry like that." This doesn't seem to be understood by any of my peers and I know that they will feel as angry as I currently do for the blonde brat and therefore do I quickly read on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 229 - POA_**

This makes the man cringe and he says: "I guess I didn't know my own strength that day." And I look at Harry, knowing Hagrid often causes him to have a limp arm if he shakes it and that Harry took a few trips to the Hospital Wing for a pain-relief potion after a visit where Hagrid hugged him. Shaking my head to focus, do I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 229&amp;230 - POA_**

Here I take a deep breath as I had already read the entire letter a few seconds ago, while Seamus and Professor Lupin were talking and while I try to hold in my anger, if only to make sure I don't stand up and walk over to punch that bastard in the face, do I take comfort out of everyone's need to hear about the letter and read on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 230 - POA_**

Now most of the Third years hit themselves on the head and Seamus groans: "Not this again." To which Isaac sarcastically asks: "Let me guess, Malfoy got in a little skirmish with a Hippogriff and went to his daddy, who took it all the way to the Ministry?" And my Irish year mate says: "Sure looks like it."  
The Silver-white haired boy shakes his head and says: "Thirteen years old and he doesn't even know when to turn to his father and when to turn to his Head of House. For Merlin's sake, even we knew when to turn to Aunt Rosie and when to deal with a problem ourselves and we were eight when that first happened."  
The Slytherin turns red at this and then Rosaline says: "Let's not make it any worse. That letter so far hasn't said anything to make Hagrid cry like he does." And my lips turn thin as I had really hoped not to have to think about the rest of the letter. Hating how my curiosity made me decide to read this awful chapter, do I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 230&amp;231 - POA_**

"WHAT A LOAD OF HOGWASH!" The other twins shout in anger and one of them goes on: "That blonde brat is the only one who got hurt!" And the other shouts: "How can they make a statement like that and not realize this?" And Harry growls: "The same way Malfoy Senior got the School Governors to suspend grandpa last year."  
"The Dursley method?" Jeremy asks and Harry spats: "The Dursley method." The whole Gang rolls their eyes at this and Malfoy asks: "What are you talking about?" To which Harry looks around and then asks: "Hannah, did your aunt really want to suspend Dumbledore last year?" And the girl whitens before lowering her head.

Everyone looks at her and she says: "No, but Aunt told me that Malfoy had threatened her. He had said that he had the means to make the Monster attack me next. And because Hermione had been the last victim and was in my year, was my aunt too scared to go against him and fight like she would have usually done."  
Harry nods at her while the Hit-Wizard that asked Harry about his evidence earlier now looks red with either embarrassment or anger and I shake my head, before shooting a glance at the other Hit-Wizards, who now have their wands held a slight bit looser, which proves that Harry has earned their trust. Smiling at this fact, do I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 231 - POA_**

This makes my friends and me share a glance and Ron whispers: "As long as he doesn't do the same with Norbert or Aragog." And while my best friend turns white at the second name, does he shrug and I nod in agreement, while Neville asks: "Who's Aragog?" But Harry only answers: "Boggart." Before I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 231 - POA_**

This seems to calm my friend down somewhat and he nods as he says: "Yeah, if you know how to treat them and what to do and not to do around them." And while I know that this is a jab at Malfoy, something the blonde seems to know as well if his glare is anything to go by, do I make sure neither of them starts fighting as I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 231 - POA_**

This makes many people look at Malfoy angrily and he spats: "You have no proof!" But Harry clears his throat and when Malfoy looks at him, does he ask: "Who's the one who always says _wait till my father hears this or that_? Because that, to anyone with a brain, sounds like a threat, Malfoy." The blonde glares and Harry says:  
"And you wouldn't be stupid enough to constantly make those threats, if you didn't know for sure that your father had a little too much influence in certain positions. So I think, especially seeing how Fudge and your father got Hagrid and grandpa to leave last year, that our CoMC teacher has plenty of proof, don't you?"

The blonde seems to be steaming by now and Harry sighs as he says: "I'm only trying to help, Malfoy, because what my Gang said is right. You need to stop relying on your father, because it only has two consequences. As an adult, no one will take you seriously without him there and you will later even rely on him for your own things."  
This has both the blonde's interest and my own and Harry says: "I'm just saying that if you don't start learning when to let your father fight for you and when to fight your own battles and make your own decisions, instead of what your father thinks, that he might come to decide who you should marry and when your first kid will be born."  
The blonde is now white and Harry says: "And even if he doesn't, it will be what everyone will believe, because you constantly quote to his words and never your own. I have heard you speak of your father's opinions so many times –." And to my shock does a worried expression come across my best friend's face as he says:

"That I wonder if you even have your own." The two look at each other, Harry still worried and Malfoy white with shock and then Dumbledore scrapes his throat and says: "It seems these books bring more than just the opportunity to save many, many lives." Everyone nods and Dumbledore looks at Harry proudly.  
Harry sends him a small, short smile, before looking back at Malfoy, doing so until the blonde looks away himself and just by looking at the thoughtful look on the boy's face and the lack of his usual sneer, do I know that Harry really made sure that the boy will think about what he said, something that makes me smile as I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 232 - POA_**

This makes Hagrid smile at Harry gratefully, while Sirius and Dumbledore smile at Harry in pride and Harry says: "No way was I going to make Hagrid feel even worse than he already did. He loves his pets, even if he sometimes forgets that what he can handle with difficulty will surely get someone like us killed."  
The giant man whitens and Harry says: "I don't mean to berate you, Hagrid, but in your love for your pets, do you forget to take security measures that can make sure we are as protected by them as you are by your skin and your amazing size. You have that to your advantage, but we rely on you to feel just as safe around your pets."  
The man nods and says: "I'll make sure I have plenty of safe pens and security fences around my – ah –." And Harry asks: "More interesting creatures?" And the CoMC teacher laughs at the teasing tone of my friend's voice before Dumbledore says: "We will break for lunch in three chapters and then meet again an hour later."  
Everyone nods and already I can tell that some people are making plans, while Sirius just looks from the Hit-Wizards to Harry and then back as one of them tries to catch his glance. When this happens, does the Hit-Wizard sign something that makes the man smile and nod and while I wonder what they could have said, do I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 232 - POA_**

This makes the twins look shocked and then they ask: "Why do you pay attention to that, but not to us when we play a good prank?" And Harry sighs as he says: "Probably because he was your Prime Pranking Target before you left for school. He doesn't want to draw your attention and get that role placed on him again."  
The twins cringe as they seem to realize that Harry is right and Ron whispers: "How did you know?" And Harry whispers: "Later, bring your brothers together during lunch." The youngest male Weasley nods, while I wonder what else Harry could have seen that makes him look that downtrodden and I quickly read on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 232&amp;233 - POA_**

This makes me cringe and hate my own curiosity again and Harry says: "We probably would have enjoyed it if you threw a few Bow Truckles or perhaps a Unicorn or Shadow Stallion in between all those Flobberworms. Those are Third year material and can easily be put in the same fence as the Hippogriffs were."  
Our big friend seems too intrigued by this idea to be down about my future lie and I send him a quick grateful look as Dumbledore pats him on the shoulder and says: "You really have it in you to fulfill your little plan with your Gang." This makes me smile as I can already see Harry teaching people my age and happily read on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 233 - POA_**

"Is that possible?" Sirius asks and Jeffrey nods as he says: "I once had to take the pet guinea pig home from school for a week to care for it – a class project they do in fourth grade – and had this study time where I would go hang out with the Gang. My dad didn't like the project, so he fed the guinea pig every time I was out."  
The boy shakes his head and says: "I had to take it to the vet and my dad had to pay the bill, because the school refused to accept his excuses. Good thing too, because they were damn pitiful." He then shudders and says: "Afterwards, I stayed with Aunt Rosie for a fortnight. I just didn't want to go and see him anymore."  
This worries me as the others look down, obviously remembering that day and Rosaline says: "That poor thing barely made it. Your dad should have never added so much sugar to those chunks." Jeffrey nods and while I don't know who to feel more sorry for – Jeffrey or the guinea pig – do I focus back on the book and the reading.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 233 - POA_**

The man shudders again, while three of the four Hit-Wizards look at him in pity and the last huffs and says: "Then maybe you shouldn't drink so much, you fat tub of lard." Only to have my, Ron, Harry, his colleagues, Professor Lupin's wands and all the wands of the Gang aimed at him, shocking the Hit-Wizard senseless.  
Then Dumbledore says: "I will not have my staff insulted inside my school by outsiders, are we clear Auror Johnson?" And the man grumbles: "I'm a Hit-Wizard." But then the other Hit-Wizards shout: "No, you're not!" Shocking me and making the man blush as the woman in the left back corner glares and says:  
"You're an assistant to Sam and me and you're in your Senior Year, between Auror and Hit-Wizard, which means –." And Sirius ends: "Which means you can't leave your bosses post unless you're off work. You have to follow them wherever their missions lead them. I remember that, I loved going around with Moody."

This makes the female Hit-Wizard that had spoken earlier shudder and says: "You'd be the only one in that, Black." While Dumbledore chuckles and says: "Ah yes, I remember the many times Alastor came to my office, because you had solved the clue of his missions and had covered his back so well, he had to forego all his instructions.  
Made him proud to be your mentor and drove him wild at the same time because you always took the initiative when the danger signs were at their highest rate and you never once cared for it. Alastor even said you reveled in it." The man shrugs and says: "What can I say? I was young, just out of school – and totally irresponsible."

Everyone laughs at this and Sirius grabs Harry around the neck and gives him a knuckle-romp as he says: "Seriously kid, I love being named your godfather and all, but I sincerely have no idea what your dad was thinking when he did so." To which Professor Lupin laughs and says: "Rest assured, Sirius, none of us did really."  
The supposed convict glares at the DADA teacher mockingly and Professor Lupin shakes his head with his head down and his arms crossed and says: "But then again, James was nothing if not stubborn. Once he had an idea in his head, he would make it happen, no matter what. A noble trait, even if it caused a lot of trouble."

Then suddenly I notice something strange and try to look closer, while faking to keep my head in the book. Sirius, while glaring mockingly at Lupin at the start, now glares at him angrily, his mouth half open – as if to defend Harry's dad of something he believes an insult – but then shakes his head and groans softly.  
This groan catches Lupin's attention and he looks up and asks: "Are you alright, Sirius?" And the man, his eyes closed says: "Yeah, yeah, I am. It's just – I – I felt my inner Veela come out again." This shocks and confuses most of us – me because I have no idea what a Veela is – and Lupin asks: "Why – why would that be?"  
Sirius shakes his head and says: "I don't know. I haven't felt my Veela come up since Sixth year. Or no, I – I did, I – I just can't remember how it felt after my sixth. Something – something happened. Something happened to my Veela, but – but someone made me forget about it." This worries us all and Dumbledore says:

"I'll run a mental scan on your mind after this chapter, is that alright Sirius?" Sirius nods, but while he does, does one of the Hit-Wizards run to the other and I hear him whisper: "Do you think that – whoever made Black forget about how his Veela felt – is responsible for committing Black's crimes as well, Sarah?"  
This shocks me and everyone in the Hall looks at Sirius, who still has one hand on his temple and his eyes closed and the man grunts: "Seeing all that slippery little rat did, I – I wouldn't even be surprised if he caused this as well. I – I just can't see a time where he would have the opportunity to." This worries me and I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 233 - POA_**

"Who's Norbert?" A curious First year asks, but Harry looks at Dumbledore and says: "Norbert is a matter that has been taken care of, Mr. Gregory. That is all you will need to know." The first year sulks, but nods and I sigh in relief as Auror Johnson would surely cause a scene if he heard of Norbert and I quickly read on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 233 - POA_**

This makes me cringe and hate Harry for deciding to bring the books here and – just like I expected – does Johnson aim an accusatory finger at our teacher and shout: "OOOH-HOOO!" But then Sarah shouts: "Johnson, what part of it having been taken care of do you not understand?" But the man glowers and says:  
"No, it wasn't! We were never told about any dragon. We should have been told about it! Hagrid –." But then a wave of angry magic washes over me, scaring me as Dumbledore stands up and says: "The matter has been dealt with and will – if you so wish – be discussed further after the chapter is finished, Auror Johnson."  
The Auror seems shocked that the man is this vehement and obviously as scared as I felt when he had felt the powerful magic wash over him so suddenly and when he sees the disappointed looks on his colleagues' faces, does the man sulk and move back to stand in his corner, making Dumbledore sit down and allowing me to read on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 233&amp;234 - POA_**

This makes just about everyone look down, while others look at Hagrid with worry and slight pity as the man seems to really agree with his book-self, shivering and being offered some hot chocolate by Professor Flitwick. The giant man thanks the tiny teacher and drinks it all down in a single gulp before sighing in relief.  
This, in itself, makes Ron, Harry and me share a look and I know that we probably feel now like we would have felt then, had this indeed come to pass. Knowing that – even if Malfoy senior will leave the case to the school – we will help our big friend, do we all nod in silent agreement with each other before I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 234 - POA_**

"That doesn't exactly sound." One of the twins starts of the other goes on: "Like a fun way." And they chorus: "To start the holidays?" But then Harry asks: "Would you have done different, had you been in our shoes?" And the twins look at each other, before they look back and chorus: "No, we would have done the same."  
This makes Harry smile and he says: "And that is exactly the thought you need to think about if you plan something that concerns someone else. If you plan to do it, while you know you won't like it if done to you, then it's best if you don't do it to that person either as 3 of the 4 times, it's probably so that he won't like it either."  
The two share a look and Professor Lupin says: "A good prank is a planned prank. One where you study your target, what he likes and dislikes and then adjust your prank to his likings in such a way, you can laugh about it and he won't hate you for it." The twins nod and I wonder how the man knows about pranks, before I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 234&amp;235 - POA_**

"Those don't exactly work well, do they?" A girl from Hufflepuff asks and I shake my head as I say: "There have to be cases where the Marauding beast was freed of the charges." But then Sirius shakes his head and says: "That hasn't happened since the Committee started going downward and that happened 147 years ago.  
You need to look into actual Family Grimoires to get the evidence you need and for that you need permission from the Leading Head of the Family. You can always look into the Potter Family Grimoire, but that hasn't been seen since James died." I feel shocked and intrigued by the man's knowledge and Harry asks:  
"So the Grimoire is like the Yearbook dad hid?" But Sirius shakes his head and says: "The yearbook was a Potter test to see if the Heir of said Yearbook owner was as worthy as his father or mother of the Title Potter. The Grimoire represents the entire family, all the way back to when the Potters first came into existence.  
It holds information on all spells the Potters created, all the Laws they helped set up or disband, all the – as we used to call it – flings they had before they married, all the things they did to help their children grow up. Everything every Potter did over the course of history is in that book. And no one knows where it is."

Harry and I share a shocked and astounded look and Ron says: "I know Bill got to see our Family Grimoire before he decided to be Curse Breaker. I can always ask him if he has any information we can use." Sirius shrugs and says: "It's a possibility, but the Weasleys were always more the spell and Item kind of Wizards.  
The Potters are more of people and animals, which is why I recommended them. But it's definitely worth a shot." This makes my red-haired friend smile, while he had been nodding in agreement when Sirius explained why he recommended Harry's family over his own and I feel the need to get that Grimoire as I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 235 - POA_**

This makes everyone laugh and Harry asks: "Why throw a pillow at me? Your bed is right next to mine, you know?" And Ron asks: "Mate, you do realize who you're talking to, right?" Before both boys burst out laughing. I then suddenly see Sirius get a very happy gleam in his eyes and wonder about that as I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 235 - POA_**

This shocks and confuses my best friend, but Sirius – together with the happy gleam in his eyes – now has a large grin on his face and Professor Lupin groans: "Sirius, you didn't." And finally do I understand why I felt so bad about this chapter. Gasping and squeaking softly, I draw everyone's attention and read on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 236 - POA_**

Now everyone has their mouths wide open and Professor Dumbledore asks: "Sirius, might I ask how you managed that?" And the man answers: "Well, the match hasn't been yet, so Harry hasn't lost his broom yet and this hasn't happened yet either, but I do have a small hunch. I can't be sure though, so I won't tell yet."  
Our teacher nods and then Johnson spats: "You don't know yet? Who are you trying to kid? You obviously stole it!" But Sirius shakes his head and says: "Stolen brooms don't have a registration number on them. No, about the money I know how I did that, I'm just not sure about the rest of it." And as he hums, do I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 236 - POA_**

"He did WHAT!" Snape roars and Dumbledore intervenes, standing up at full height and saying: "It belonged to Charlus' family and Charlus and James both agreed I could hold onto it would anything happen to them before Harry was ready. I was not intending to keep Harry's heritage from him when he was so close to it."  
The sour Potions Master grumbles about this and whispers: "Probably caused ten-thousands of problems for my snakes and whatnot –." But Dumbledore sends a short, sorrowful glance at Harry before he says: "I also equipped it with a tracking charm before giving it so I would be informed of when Harry uses it.  
He has had it since Christmas in his first and has only used it for seven nights since. Three during that same Christmas, once during that spring, once at the end of his first, once when Hagrid and I were removed from Hogwarts and once a fortnight after that. He hasn't used it since and all those uses were school-intended."

This makes Harry turn red of embarrassment as Dumbledore goes on: "James indeed often used it for pranks and to sneak food out of the kitchens, not to mention to help his friend once a month, but Harry has shown much more responsibility than James and it's time you accept that, Severus, because I now have reason to stop you."  
Our Potions Teacher looks shocked and confused and Dumbledore says: "I have always kept my distance when it came to you and Harry to keep your calculative mind off of finding out the truth and that allowed you free reign to see someone in Harry, who he could never – in his whole life – be James, because of one simple reason."  
Dumbledore then pierces Snape with a look stronger than the anger he, earlier, showed Johnson and the man squirms before stiffening of shock as Dumbledore says: "James is part of Harry's past in such a way, Harry doesn't remember James. He cannot be someone, he doesn't remember. Even you know that much, Severus."  
The man looks shocked, his stern posture completely destroyed and he lowers his head, obviously trying to think about this. Hoping the man won't try to think of a way out of that logic, do I share a happy glance with Harry, knowing how important it is for Harry that Dumbledore stood up for him and read on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 236&amp;237 - POA_**

This makes Ron hold back a snort and Malfoy glares, before Jeffrey says: "Oh please, like you and your friends wouldn't have the same conversation if the broom had been yours." The blonde turns red and turns his head away, while I can barely believe the bravery of the nine year old and smile at him before reading on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 237 - POA_**

Now the man himself looks at me and the book in shock, before he laughs and says: "Ron, I appreciate the thought, but that is highly impossible. I would –." But I had read ahead and giggle, interrupting my teacher as I say: "Harry really knows you, Professor." Intriguing the man and making Harry smile before I quickly read on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 237 - POA_**

I personally can't help but frown myself, before I suddenly see Harry send a worried look at the man and silently study him as Lupin catches the glance and when he does, does Harry move his eyes up to the ceiling before looking at the man questioningly. Lupin nods and Harry nods back before looking back at me.  
Wondering what they could be on about, do I try to piece together everything we know about Lupin, but then Harry interrupts me and asks: "Hermione, are you reading ahead again?" And when I look at him, does he send me a look that says _The book will reveal_. And I nod, while amazed that he figured it out before me and read on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 237&amp;238 - POA_**

"Eeh Hermione, I would appreciate if you didn't do that. I'm allergic to cat hair. Whenever a cat is molting and leaves hairs behind do those hairs affect my allergies." The Irish lad tells me and I wince as I finally understand why Seamus doesn't hang around me anymore when I have Crookshanks close to me.  
Hanging my head, do I say: "I'm sorry, Seamus. I'll keep Crookshanks in my own dorm when you're around, okay?" But the boy shakes his head and says: "Just come to me whenever you don't have him near and keep him away from my bed, that's all." I smile at the Irish lad and nod in agreement with him before reading on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 238 - POA_**

"Ron, that was amazingly insensitive! Harry hasn't even flown it himself and you're already asking?" I ask shocked, trying to hide my own fears of what will surely happen as I now fully understand why I was dreading the chapter so much. The redhead hangs his head and says: "You're right. I'm sorry, Harry."  
But my best friend shrugs and says: "Hey, the only one who loves Quidditch more than I do is you. I understand." And I roll my eyes as I think: "Too forgiving for his own good." While Oliver, who sits a little further away is drooling his lap full since he heard me describe the broom and I think: "And he takes the prize." Before reading on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 238 - POA_**

"I think I know why Mss. Granger doesn't want Mr. Potter to ride that broom – or anyone for that matter." McGonagall says and I lower my head, not wanting her to be the one to find out as I'm sure she'll be part of the ruined chapter as well and she says: "She probably suspects it comes from Mr. Black and believes it cursed."  
This makes the man cross his arms with a broad smile and he says: "Well, you got the first part right, but seeing what you heard last chapter, can I not blame you for thinking the second." This makes me smile, while Ron and Harry look at each other and chorus: "We're idiots." But I shake my head at this and decide to come clean.  
"Harry, Ron, I've been worrying about this chapter ever since we started this morning and I know why now. I – I fear something more terrible than the whole issue between me and Ron and Scabbers and Crookshanks is going to happen and I have no doubt in my mind that that broom will play a part in that event."  
The two look shocked and Harry says: "Hermione, why would that worry you? You have perfectly good reason to think that broom to be cursed, so why worry?" And Ron says: "Yeah, book-me just gave you the perfect opportunity to explain this." But I wince as I had already read ahead yet again and read out loud.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 238 - POA_**

"Oh. Yeah, that could ruin your chances." Ron winces himself and I already feel the tears gathering behind my eyes as I can only imagine how my fearing book-self will decide to just take action without explanation, something I find both a good and bad idea at the same time and while hating myself for the missed chance, do I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 239 - POA_**

This makes my friends and me share a shocked look and then I lower my head and say: "It must have known what I was planning to do, even if I couldn't explain my actions beforehand. They're not exactly trustworthy." But then I see Sirius shake his head and says: "None of you humans are the cause for that thing going off."  
And he shares a glance with Lupin who sighs and says: "Give off hints like that, Sirius, and the end of the book will be totally useless." And while he says that, do Ron, Harry and I share a confused look, even if I do see a small sign of understanding shine in Ron's eyes that makes me wonder what he knows before I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 239&amp;240 - POA_**

"Sorry Ron, but I don't think Crookshanks will stop hunting for Scabbers anytime soon. And no, that's not Hermione's fault." Lupin adds before pointing his thumb at Sirius and says: "It's this fool's work." Making the man glare at his one time friend, while my friends and I wonder why Sirius would do that and I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 240 - POA_**

This makes me let go off the book with one hand and I hit myself on the head with it as I think: "I had a whole morning to tell him my worries and because of my anger over my cat being attacked for attacking my friend, do I keep my mouth shut." And I shake my head before deciding to get the chapter over with and read on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 240&amp;241 - POA_**

This makes Harry smile at his grandfather and then the man makes my friend's day as he says: "Harry, you and Sirius are hereby invited to my private rooms the night before Christmas, so we can celebrate Christmas morning together." Harry hugs the man strongly and Sirius gives him a thumbs up as the man smiles and I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 241 - POA_**

This makes the Potions teacher do the same as his book-self, but then I decide to make him see sense and say: "Neville, I really think you turning your worst fear into something funny by dressing it up funny was a very, very good strategy, don't you think Ron?" And my best friend nods, while Snape looks shocked.  
Then he asks: "So you think it funny that I was dressed in a woman's clothes?" And I decide to take revenge for what he said to me in the book and say: "No, I think it wrong that a student has a teacher for his worst fear." Shocking the man silent and making him sit back down as he had stood up before I glare at him and read on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 241 - POA_**

This makes just about everyone that I know that doesn't take Divinations or takes it seriously hold back a snort, while Parvati and Lavender – who have been just unbearable since that first lesson – glare at Harry and he says: "Hey, I didn't write these and neither did future me. They just appeared, remember?"  
"But they are in your POV." Lavender spats and Harry sighs as he says: "Look, I've heard you make plenty of hurtful comments about Quidditch and Defence Against the Dark Arts, so don't judge me over what you do yourself, alright?" The girls stop glaring at this and nod in agreement, making me smile as I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 241&amp;242 - POA_**

This makes me smirk as I had been studying Divinations on and off, just to make sure I could get a good grade and say: "That's wrong, Professor. It's not thirteen, it's thirty. Thirteen is a bad number for spell-casting. Thirty is a dark omen for number of people sitting at a table." Everyone looks at me shocked and I say:  
"Hey, I thought you knew me? I do want a good grade, you know." And everyone nods at that, understanding, while Trelawney still looks at me, obviously shocked that I proved her wrong at something. Hoping she will leave Harry alone now that I got back at her, do I turn myself away from her and read on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 242 - POA_**

This seems to shock Harry and he whispers: "Not on Christmas." But Lupin smiles at him and says: "It wouldn't be the first time it happened on Christmas, Harry, don't worry about it." But Harry retorts: "I don't worry about it, I hate it that you have to miss such a brilliant holiday." And Lupin smiles at him as I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 242&amp;243 - POA_**

This makes me stop short, not out of anger, but out of fear and Irma seems to read my mind as she says: "Don't worry, it's more of a monetary matter. Not life-threatening." She then turns to Snape and says: "Although trust in fellow colleagues does fit that description." And only then do I see that she is reading off of a note in her hand.  
The man glares at the girl, but then Dumbledore releases another wave of angered magic and spats: "Severus, if you can't keep other people's secrets to yourself, I might just have to order a restriction warrant between you and Remus to keep you from invading the privacy of a man that hasn't hurt you in over a dozen years."  
The sour man glowers at this and asks: "And how do you know what I revealed, Headmaster?" But Dumbledore releases a stronger wave of energy this time and apparently uses his focus on this one as Snape is suddenly tied to his chair, his arms glued to the armrests and everything. The Potions teacher looks shocked and Dumbledore says:  
"It doesn't take a genius to figure out what secret you could have revealed when it concerns Remus, Severus, so don't test my intelligence on this matter." And with that does he release the Potions teacher, who rubs his right arm with his left hand, looking at the Headmaster in pure shock, while I smile and read on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 243 - POA_**

"Did you offer doing that in your office, Professor?" Harry suddenly asks and when the teacher nods, does Harry answer: "Then it must be because of the route he had to take to get there. I'm sure of it." This confuses me, but the teacher seems to get it and says: "Oh, how could I forget. I'm so sorry, Remus dear."  
The man smiles and says: "It's okay, Trelawney. I do agree that the route plays a part in it, but during the war was I almost kidnapped by a Death Eater disguised as a Crystal Ball gazer. The ball was made of – well, you know – and I've had a phobia against them ever since." The Divinations teacher nods and I read on, feeling confused.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 243&amp;244 - POA_**

Now I lower my head and ask: "Professor Dumbledore, could you please read on? I feel too ashamed of my oncoming actions." The man seems to understand my problem and nods, taking the book from me as I lower myself onto the table and Professor Lupin wraps an arm around me, pulling me into his side as Dumbledore reads.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 244&amp;245 - POA_**

I moan at this and Professor McGonagall seems to understand my problem as she says: "You did the right thing, Mss. Granger, although I would have preferred it if you had told me that you had yet explained your reasons to your friends." This makes me nod and Ron and Harry share a worried look as Dumbledore reads on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 245 - POA_**

This makes me hit my head on the wooden table, only for Sirius to laugh and he says: "Oh, this so reminds me of that first Christmas we had together. Remember that one, Remus, where James had surprised us all by asking his mum to send us something she had made herself and not add a note to the present?"  
Professor Lupin sighs and says: "Yes, I remember, Sirius. I also remember you thinking it was something your parents had send us all to punish you for getting into Gryffindor. Didn't you have those bracelets checked by Poppy, Filius, Minerva and Albus before James finally came clean about the surprise?"  
Sirius smiles and says: "Yeah, I did. But I bare no blame there, my mum's a right hag." And Lupin sighs as I smile softly, glad I'm not the only one fearing where a nameless gift could come from. Then Sirius says: "Besides, James needed 3 weeks for you to accept that gift, remember?" And Lupin turns red as Dumbledore reads on

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 245 - POA_**

This makes me cringe as my friends look shocked and Sirius looks curious and asks: "Just a minute. Minerva, why didn't you question them on this case? Why didn't you try and get their side of the story as well?" The woman looks shocked and he says: "I remember that you always did that if you caught us, so why not now?"  
The woman lowers her head and says: "Seeing who I thought it came from –." But the man is glaring now and says: "You could have asked them to lie the broom down and explained their side, couldn't you? There would be no harm in that, would there be?" And the woman lies her head down, realizing his point to be a good one.  
I, in the mean time, share a shocked glance with Harry as McGonagall had never before asked us for our side of the story when she caught us and I whisper: "Tell him?" But Harry shakes his head and whispers: "Break." Making me nod, while I feel Lupin squishing my side, obviously telling me he will join in. I nod and listen on.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 246 - POA_**

This makes me cringe and hide my face in Lupin's side, the man holding me tightly as he says: "You did the right thing, Hermione, you just need more trust in your friends and the fact that they will listen to you. Just because they're boys, doesn't mean they won't understand your worries." I nod and the two shout: "HEY!"  
Making Sirius laugh and he says: "I don't really think it's these two she has to worry about. More like that bloke over there." And when I look at where he's aiming at, do I see a devastated Oliver Wood looking from me to Professor McGonagall and back. Worried over how he will react, do I quickly focus on Dumbledore's voice.

**_POA – Chapter 11 page 246 - POA_**

This makes me sigh and I say: "This just can't end well." And Harry asks: "Why do you say that?" And I answer: "Because that dread I felt in my stomach since I knew we were going to start reading again, is still there." This worries my best friend and he lowers his head as he says: "If I'm going to act like a jerk, then – I'm sorry."  
I smile at my best friend and Ron says: "Me too, Hermione, and I'll probably be even worse seeing how we're also going head to head about Scabbers and Crookshanks." This makes me wince, but nod as I know the boy is both highly defending about his pet and confused as to what that could have to do with Black.  
Looking at the man himself, does he smile at me and say: "If there is one thing every friendship should be based on, it's trust. Remy and I held a lot of secrets from Jamie back in the days and he always got them out of us and it always made us closer. Never think you can't trust your friends, Hermione, it will only break you up."

This makes me smile at the man and Dumbledore says: "It truly is a shame you read the last chapter, Remus, this chapter has your name all over it." This confuses me and I wonder what the man means, but then realize what he actually did as everyone is now looking at him. Dumbledore drove the attention away from our problems.  
Smiling at the Headmaster – and grandfather of my best friend – does Lupin ask: "Know anyone else that can read it? Sirius, perhaps?" But Dumbledore shakes his head and says: "I think Harry is a good second choice. He too plays a large role in the reason behind the title." And the grandfather hands his grandson the book.  
But then Harry turns his confused eye to the man and asks: "Weren't you going to do a mind scan on Sirius?" The man seems shocked, but then Sirius says: "We can use a good chapter. Just read, Harry, I can wait." Harry looks at the man in worry for a few minutes, but then seems to be reassured by Sirius' gaze and turns to the book.


	6. Veela Issues Concern Everyone

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**So this will be my new update schedule. I will post one chapter per story at the end of every month, but this does not mean that all of my stories will be updated every month, just that I will update any new chapters that are done at the end of the month. So if you don't see your favorite story get an update, just wait till next month.  
**__**Hope that's clear,**_

_**Venquine1990  
**__**PS. CR parts come from the POA paperback edition of September 2014**_

_**Chapter 06  
**__**Veela Issues Concern Everyone**_

_**Harry's POV**_

I feel very happy to be Dumbledore's grandson as his diversion technique worked flawlessly and I happily take the book, laughing when I read the title because grandpa was indeed telling the truth; this chapter has me and Professor Lupin written all over it. Then my excitement is piqued as I had already studied this spell and I start reading.

_**The Patronus**_

This makes especially the Seventh years and my friends turn to me excitedly and I know that while the Seventh years probably want to know about the spell they are only told about, that my friends want to know how I learn it in the first place. This has my interest as well as the best test subject is a Dementor and that makes me shudder lightly.  
I then look at Professor Lupin and think: "No way would he expose me to such a thing, even if he can use the spell himself, he knows how badly the Dementors affect me. I told him myself that they're my –." And instantly do I realize what my practice subject will be and I smile happily at the man before turning back to the reading.

**_POA – Chapter 12 - POA_**

This makes me cringe and I say: "That's probably my first thought on the whole matter. The real reason I would be angry is because I would feel betrayed that you didn't trust me enough to try and explain." The girl nods, sending me a small smile while I can still see the hurt and guilt shine in her eyes and I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 12 - POA_**

This makes Ron and me lower our heads and Hermione says: "Hey, courage is – in some eyes – just another word for stubbornness and you are the best Gryffindors Hogwarts has ever known." And Ron shouts: "HEY!" Before we all look at each other and laugh hard, all of us glad that, even if this could have happened, it won't now.  
I then look at the two friends that were always there for me, even if the whole school turned on me and think: "This probably won't be the first time one of us will feel betrayed by the others, not with how my Gang described the contents of the other books." I then turn to where the books are stacked and my smile vanishes as I think:  
"At least now we can read about and prepare for it before it even happens. Though – if we change all that will happen in just the first few books, what will happen in the rest of them? Who's to say those years won't be even worse than the books describe? Is it really safe to go this far back?" And while I worry over this, do I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 12 - POA_**

"Harry can fly anything against anyone, trust me on that one." Jack then suddenly says and Eddy goes on: "Yeah, he didn't chose to become a Test Pilot for just about all Broom Building Companies without reason, you know." And while I feel shocked at what they just said, can I not help but feel as if that job really fits me.  
This makes me smile at the two and I ask: "When did I take that job?" And Jeremy says: "You were offered to redo your Seventh year a week after the war ended, but told McGonagall you wanted to live up your family name. You got in contact with Gringotts through Bill and he showed you a list of all the companies your family owns."  
I nod, while curious over what could be on that list and say: "And from that did I decide to become a Test Pilot?" Jeremy nods and I say: "I can certainly see myself as such, even if our plan was for me to be teacher." Jeremy cringes and he says: "You explained us why you didn't follow up with that plan, Harry, it wasn't pretty."

This worries me and I ask: "What was the reason?" And Jeremy sighs and takes a deep breath, Elena and Rosaline taking one of his hands each as he says: "The reason you didn't want to become teacher – was because Hogwarts was the battlefield for the Last Battle and it only reminded you of all the deaths you had to witness."  
This comes down on me like a crasher wave and I look from my Gang leader to everyone else, my mind's eye already picturing how each and everyone around me could look would they be killed here, on the one place I have called home for the last three years. Shuddering and trying not to let my tears drop, I suddenly feel something.  
A warm arm around each of my shoulder and looking around, I see Sirius and Aunt Rosie both holding me while looking at me with eyes that invite me to chose with who I wish to seek comfort. Deciding to pick the man that has just faced hell for twelve years, do I send a short glance at Aunt Rosie and turn to Sirius.  
The man hugs me closely, his arms around me in a loose, but loving hold and I know it's because I initiated the hug that the Aurors aren't making a sound of protest or anything else, yet I don't care for this as the idea of these students dying – dying when they should be safe within Hogwarts – is just impossible for me to process.

For a few minutes Sirius and I just keep close to each other, until the idea that we can change this – that we _must_ change this – finally reaches my heart and mind and I take a deep breath and whisper: "Thank you." But not just to Sirius as my eyes seek out my Grandfather, who I know kept the students quiet during those few minutes.  
The two men nod, both smiling at me and I take another deep breath and a quick hug from Aunt Rosie before I grab the book and ask: "A reading break after lunch?" And Grandpa nods, while many students sigh in relief, obviously glad with the new opportunity for them to discuss what they had just been told. And with that do I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 12 - POA_**

This makes Oliver send me a regretful look, but I smile at him as I have a feeling that I share first spot in his heart along with Quidditch and that, in the story, the boy has just decided not to seek me out anymore as Christmas has already passed here. Sending the elder boy an understanding smile back, do I focus back on the book.

**_POA – Chapter 12 - POA_**

"And there I proved my mum right." Oliver grumbles and we all look at him as he says: "She just told me that I sometimes channel my dad when I talk about brooms and she's still got this crazy idea in her head that Professional Quidditch killed him. He was 67 and had been retired for over 25 years. How could a forgotten career kill him?"  
He asks with his arms in the air and I ask: "Your dad resigned Quidditch before you were born?" Oliver nods and says: "He played as reserve for the Captain of several Junior Leagues and played a few friendly games between international teams if their Keeper had a bad injury, but neither occurred during his death."  
"How did he die?" Hermione asks and Oliver shakes his head with his eyes on the table and he says: "We don't know. It was some kind of internal injury and my mum was dead against Muggle doctors, because she feared it would reveal our secrets as wizards. He – he just got more and more ill and died in his sleep when I was 8 years old."  
This makes us all lower our heads and Hermione whispers: "Do you think it could have been cancer or aids, Harry?" And I nod my head, while really wishing I was closer to Oliver so I could personally question him about this. I then send a quick look at Madam Pomfrey and the woman nods when she catches it before I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 12 - POA_**

This makes Hagrid smile widely and Dumbledore nods, while Ron grumbles: "See, he can give good lessons, if idiots don't try to ruin it." But I send him a look as he starts to raise his voice and I whisper: "Keep personal beliefs personal when in public rooms, Ron." And my best friend nods, looking red, before I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 12 - POA_**

This makes the woman gasp and she wants to run over, but then grandpa says: "Sybil please, think of your class schedule." And he sends me a quick wink, while the woman nods and sits back down. I sigh in relief and think: "Yeah, and by the time you get there, I'll be in Ancient Runes and far away from you." And I quickly read on.

**_POA – Chapter 12 - POA_**

This makes me smile and send a smile at the man, which the man catches and I whisper: "Tea, this morning." And my teacher seems to realize what I mean as his own face grows into a wide smile, while Ron and Hermione send me a confused look as I only told them of my meeting globally, but I shake my head and read on.

**_POA – Chapter 12 - POA_**

This makes me look at Ron as if he's lost it and I ask: "You do realize that you're talking about Hermione, right? The same Hermione that realized what the Monster of last year was through my little Snake ability?" To which the redhead turns as red as his hair and he asks: "Yeah, I know. What was I thinking saying that?"  
This makes me shrug with a smile and then Hermione whispers: "You know too, don't you?" And I quickly look around to make sure no one heard her, but when I see all the curious eyes aimed at me, do I quickly diverse their attention and say: "Future me sure does, seeing the book will reveal it." The girl nods and I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 12 - POA_**

"Why are you so sure of that, Remus?" Professor McGonagall asks and the man sends me a questioning look, to which I nod and he answers: "Because Harry confessed to me that his biggest fear is indeed a Dementor, Minerva. He confessed it because I had my Third years face one during their first class this year."  
The woman nods and asks: "And Mr. Potter's changed into a Dementor?" But Lupin shakes his head and says: "I was, back then, of the belief it would change into Lord Voldemort and therefore jumped in front of Harry when it was his turn to face the Boggart." The woman nods with a proud smile and I read on, slightly irked.

**_POA – Chapter 12 - POA_**

Again all Seventh years and my friends lean forward, but now the twins and those in their year also lean forward, obviously excited about hearing something that is beyond the test level they will be undertaking later in the year. This makes me slightly worried that I won't be able to do it and I bite back a gulp before reading on.

**_POA – Chapter 12 - POA_**

This makes the man in question laugh hard and he says: "Harry, I could never be your Patronus. I'm as scared of those monsters as anyone." This makes me smile at the man as I shrug and Grandpa says: "I think it shows just how much Harry really trusts you, Hagrid, that he sees you as his guardian against the Dementors."  
To this I nod and the man turns red, while I can see on the faces of those around me that many others are agreeing with my idea of Hagrid being a good guardian against Dementors. But then the words he said turn my idea around and I think: "As much as I trust Hagrid, I would never let him face something he fears."  
And I look at Ron, who I know willingly did so last year and was almost eaten for it. Wincing at this thought and hoping that it will never come up in the stories, do I whisper: "Jeremy, does Aragog appear in the stories?" And Jeremy whispers back: "Sixth year." Making me wince again before quickly reading on again.

**_POA – Chapter 12 - POA_**

This makes me turn grim as I know that, even with Ron and Hermione – and now Sirius, the Gang and grandpa – I don't have all that many happy memories and that will certainly make the lessons on how to conjure one all the harder. Hoping I won't burden my favorite teacher by having to come back again and again, do I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 12 - POA_**

"Not even our Gang?" Jeffrey asks shocked and I answer: "I'm probably trying not to think of you guys in case something of our plan went wrong. Seeing it already sort of did back in my first." The younger boy – who I consider my younger brother in all but blood – nods in understanding while Sirius grabs my hand and I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 12 - POA_**

This makes Lupin wince and I wince myself as I see it, before asking: "Not happy enough?" And Lupin shakes his head as he says: "Winning an important Quidditch match or breaking a Quidditch record would have been better and even then am I not entirely sure if it would have been enough for a Corporal Patronus."  
This makes me sigh and say: "Then that Boggart is sure to make me faint again." And I shudder as I just know I will be reading about my mum again. Looking from the book to Aunt Rosie, the woman nods and whispers: "I'll read that part." Making me smile at her in pure relief before I focus back on the book and read on.

**_POA – Chapter 12 - POA_**

This makes everyone around me wince and Aunt Rosie grabs my shoulder again, pulling me under her arm and into her side as she lovingly rubs my upper arm in comfort, Sirius moving along the bench a little himself to keep a firm hold on my hand. I smile at both of them, grateful for all the support they give me and read on.

**_POA – Chapter 12 - POA_**

Here I stop as I can already see that I will fail at this attempt and Aunt Rosie takes the book from me, holding it open with the arm not around my shoulders and kissing my temple, whispering: "You did great, just relax." And I lie my head down on her shoulder, Sirius now using his other hand to rub my back as Aunt Rosie reads on.

**_POA – Chapter 12 - POA_**

This confuses me as that wasn't said last time and Lupin says: "That last one must have been me. I must have been trying to wake you up again." I nod, while trying not to feel embarrassed and Sirius whispers: "When I was in Auror training it took me until halfway through my second year of training before I mastered the spell."  
This makes me smile at the man gratefully and he says: "And I was eighteen. There's nothing wrong with missing on your first chance. That's what learning at Hogwarts is all about. To have plenty of room for opportunity and more than enough chances to learn where in school you excel best at. Right Remus, Albus?"  
And both my grandpa and Professor Lupin nod with proud smiles at the man and Aunt Rosie says: "Good to know my little one has someone care for him here as I did when he lived with his aunt." Making Sirius smile at her widely, his eyes showing not just his gratitude for her, but his love for me as well.  
This makes tears appear in my eyes and I quickly turn my head deeper into Aunt Rosie, faking to lie a hand on her other shoulder in order to sneakily wipe the tears away and I take a deep breath, before moving away again and saying: "I can read from here, Aunt Rosie, thanks." The woman nods and I take the book and read on.

**_POA – Chapter 12 - POA_**

This makes Lupin smile, but I already know, just by a feeling in my gut, that this won't do either and I wonder why my gut feels as bad as Hermione's must have when she insisted on reading last chapter. Looking at the girl and then back at the book, I slightly move back a little closer to Aunt Rosie and then quickly read on.

**_POA – Chapter 12 - POA_**

This shocks me enough to drop the book, making it fall and balance on the table's edge for a second, before falling off and dropping down onto the stone floor below. Yet, the whole thing goes unnoticed by me as I can only think of what I just read and who that panicked male voice could be and Sirius voices my thoughts as he whispers:  
"James." Making everyone look at me and making Aunt Rosie hug me so tightly, I almost disappear from sight in her embrace. I cling to the soft orange jacket she's wearing and bury my head in her chest, if only to hide from the fact that I will come to hear both my parents die if I try to learn the Patronus Spell.  
This makes a strong shudder go through me, even if the thought of finally hearing what their voices sound like entrances me and I think: "What am I going to do? I never heard their voices, but to hear it when I am on the brink of danger? I can't risk that, the Gang will have come back in time for nothing if I do that."

I shake my head and think: "There has to be another way I can hear their voices, find out more about them. There has to be a way and I'll find it." And I take a deep breath to solidify this new determined thought stream before parting from Aunt Rosie again and sending a concerned look at Professor Lupin and Sirius.  
Both of them are as pale as I must be, but both have looks of determination on their faces as they seem to be sharing a private conversation with each other just by glances and this makes me look at Ron and Hermione, who look at me worried, but I smile at them as I know our bond is just as close as the bond between the two males.  
Ron and Hermione seem to take new courage out of my smile and I silently motion for Lupin and Sirius as I whisper: "We're just as close." And the two nod, obviously happy that I found something to help me forget what I am about to read about. Then suddenly I notice that Grandpa has the book and before I can ask, does he read.

**_POA – Chapter 12 - POA_**

This makes everyone look down, even Snape, while I clearly saw his eyes widen when he heard what my dad had said and while I can't help but wish I could have heard his voice and the tone of it when this was read, am I still happy to know just what my dad's final words were as they are truly words to be proud of.  
I smile at Grandpa and thank him with a nod, the man smiling back at me as he says: "I read ahead, you won't be hearing them anymore." This makes everyone around me smile and as the man hands me the book, I hear him whisper: "Well done, Harry." Shocking me as it might mean that I actually did it and I hurriedly read on.

**_POA – Chapter 12 - POA_**

This makes Sirius look at Lupin and he asks: "He didn't know you knew James?" Lupin sighs and I answer: "We suspect that either someone has been keeping people's mail from reaching me or that it was taken from me before I could find out about it by Aunt Petunia." The man looks shocked but nods and I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 12 - POA_**

"Especially because it meant we could create our plan and through it find help for all of us." I add, smiling at my friends, before I lower my head and say: "Even if the plan didn't exactly go as we had hoped." But the Gang shrugs and Jeremy says: "We like this outcome better. Has better results for everyone." I nod at this and read on.

**_POA – Chapter 12 - POA_**

"I probably did. I don't think I would have planned for you to face that Boggart three times in such a short time span, not with what it changes into." Lupin tells me gently and then Sirius asks: "Why didn't you let him learn it the way we did? By letting him perfection the spell before trying it out against a Boggart Dementor?"  
And while I am shocked as such a strategy is much better and makes me determined to do so, something I know the Gang probably already expects of me as they smile at me while I look at Lupin, does the man answer: "Probably because I didn't want to risk him not knowing the spell before he could get attacked again."  
Sirius nods and I smile at the man, feeling it must be pretty hard for him to change his time plans so drastically, just to make sure I can defend myself, would the need arise. Then the same Auror as the one who had been against us this entire time scoffs and says: "Leave it to a newbie teacher to get his student endangered during class."

To which McGonagall turns on him furiously, her nose thrills white and very wide as she says: "First of all, it was not a class, it was a special bit of training between a single student and teacher. Second of all." Now she smirks and says: "Leave it to the newbie Auror to end up blabbing his mouth away with the wrong conclusion."  
Now the Auror in question turns red, slightly when McGonagall started tearing into him and even more when she ended, while the female Hit-Wizard groans: "Johnson, that impatience has been costing you your well-deserved promotion for over five fortnights now. Get over it!" She shouts at the end and I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 12 - POA_**

At this I stop as I can barely believe what I'm reading and then grandpa hugs me fiercely, making the silence that had been around me since I started reading burst and making all of the students of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor mostly cheer like mad, while the Ravenclaws applaud wildly and some Slytherins join along.  
Yet all of this passes me by completely as the pride and love that I can feel in grandpa's hug is something I have never felt before, except for when Aunt Rosie would hug me for doing well on a school test. And even with that, does this feel different and I cuddle myself into my grandfather's beard, knowing why.  
It's because Grandpa is really family, a family of mine that is of my own flesh and blood, someone who is related to me and actually cares, unlike the people I have lived with for the last twelve years and who made my last summer the worst hell on earth I have ever experienced, actually pushing me into committing vengeance.  
I then try my hardest to suppress both my shudder of repulsion at how those four ruined my last summer and my shudder of fear at the thought of how they will try and get me back, but these thoughts are now easily pushed to the back of my mind, simply by the emotions grandpa is sending me through the hug as I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 12 - POA_**

"Harry James Potter, if your body tells you to stop, you stop, young man." Aunt Rosie now says, her anger being betrayed by the huge proud smile on her face and everyone who sees this laughs, while I just quietly ask grandpa if I can sit in his lap again and the man happily pulls me in, smiling at me widely as I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 12 - POA_**

Now many of the adults cringe and Lupin says: "It was actually a common agreement between us teachers that my friendship with Sirius would never be mentioned while I was inside these walls to teach." This makes me cringe, but then Lupin smiles and says: "Something you could not have known, Harry." Making me smile as I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 12 - POA_**

Now grandpa holds me close and whispers: "I'll make sure as many people as possible will fill my Pensive and then we will enter together so you can see tons and tons of memories of your parents, is that okay, Harry?" I nod, while shocked that such magic exists and many of those around us smile at this as I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 12 - POA_**

"Can't believe I'm saying this, but winning that Cup shouldn't be your reason for wanting to learn that spell, Harry." Oliver tells me, while the rest of the team looks at him shocked and I smile at the elder teen, happy beyond words that I can now experience what my book-self never got the chance for – Oliver's love – and with that I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 12 - POA_**

Now Oliver cringes and says: "How about we all do our homework together and then team up for practice if I do indeed feel we need more days to practice?" All of my team nods and I feel amazed that, while I am the youngest, the group still wants to study with me. I smile at them widely, all of them smiling back and I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 12 - POA_**

This makes Hermione cringe and McGonagall says: "Mss. Granger, I want you to use our agreement from now on to make sure you do your homework, get to your classes and get at least one hour of rest and relaxation a day, do you understand?" My best friend nods and I turn to Ron, both of us nodding as we think the same thing.  
I then turn to Hermione and say: "Hermione, I don't know what your agreement with Professor McGonagall holds, but – my instincts are telling me – it would be best if you study in the library and then spend that hour of rest with us in the common room, okay?" The girl looks at me shocked and then nods quickly as I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 12 - POA_**

This shocks me and makes me wonder if I can really trust Oliver in a relationship, but then hear a pitiful moan and look at Oliver, who has his head hidden in his arms as he seems to have moved over to the stone sitting platforms and I'm pretty sure that the elder teen just gave himself a migraine knocking his head against it.  
Deciding to comfort the boy that could possibly make my future a lot happier, do I say: "Oliver, I'm sure that Quidditch and I share an equally important part in your heart and because I am a part of your heart and a part of the Quidditch part of your heart, must it be pretty hard for you to word how you feel when in a discussion."

Now Oliver smiles at me, while Ron mutters: "Way too forgiving, that kid." But I ignore him as Oliver looks at Aunt Rosie, grandpa and Sirius real quick before he turns to me and asks: "Can I make it up with a first Hogsmeade date?" Making the three people he looked at look shocked before they all laugh hard.  
I personally feel the need to hide back in grandpa's beard as I had not expected such a request, especially not because what we read has yet to happen and I look at the same three people, all of them smiling encouragingly as grandpa asks: "Are you okay with three chaperones, Mr. Wood?" And I blush even harder as Oliver nods.  
"Then it's a date." Sirius says, making me look at him wide eyed as I think: "Who did Oliver ask here?" But then Oliver says: "Sorry Mr. Black, but I think I asked Harry." Making me smile at him as his eyes are pleading, making me giggle softly before I mutter: "It's a date." Making a huge smile appear on his face as I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 12 - POA_**

"He won't need to order anything. You both just need some more patience and McGonagall needs to be a little more open to her students." Sirius says, snarling at the end as he spats: "Like she was when we were still in school and like James and I always hoped she would be to –." But then he suddenly screams in pain, shocking us all.  
He grabs his head and almost interlocks his fingers as his palms press themselves against his temples, his eyes closed as if he just got hit with a Migraine spell or is suffering from brain damage and he pants and moans as he seems to try and remain upright, his moans actually sounding as if he's trying to say my dad's name.  
Wondering what could be wrong with him, I shout: "Madame Pomfrey!" And the woman is as quick as Professor McGonagall when there's trouble between me and Malfoy as she already has her wand out and jumps over the Head Table and the stone platforms, making many of those around us look at her shocked.

She aims her wand at what little she can reach of his temple while his hand is still there and waves it in several delicate and intricate moves before she gasps in shock and says: "There's a terrible mind spell stuck to his Veela self. If he were to try and remember anymore of what his Veela went through, the pain will only worsen."  
Everyone is shocked at this and Sirius growls: "That filth." And I know he means whoever actually did betray my parents. Madam Pomfrey then seems to be casting even more spells – of which I can only assume are to help Sirius heal – but then she gasps even worse, her grip loosening to the extend where she almost drops it.  
Wondering if Azkaban made the healing process impossible or something, my stomach drops in pure terror as the woman whispers: "The spell is on every single adult in this room that went to school with James and Lily; even I myself. I – I just can't fathom why anyone would use such a dark, dangerous and complex spell."

But then Sirius, who seems to have accepted the reason behind his pain as his mind seems away from my dad, says: "To further break us apart." Everyone looks at him and he says: "Whatever the connection is between my Veela and my memories of James, it obviously made us strong when we were at war.  
That means that the person – and I know who it is, but won't ruin the end of the book – has tried to break us up as he must have known the same thing I do. A baby cannot defeat someone with more than fifty years of magical experience. Voldemort will come back and the rat wants us emotionally weak and divided when he does."  
Everyone looks at this shocked, the younger years terrified of the idea of Voldemort coming back and Sirius turns to the books as he says: "And it seems that the little scumbag will succeed." But then grandpa says: "Not here, Sirius. I won't allow it." Sirius nods, takes a deep breath and a cup of water and I continue reading, worried myself.

**_POA – Chapter 12 - POA_**

"He wouldn't have badgered you if you just told him stuff like this at the start, not at the twelfth time he tried." Sirius says, clearly irritable he can't fully remember the things he did with my dad and I wonder who could be cruel enough to manipulate memories like that with someone like Sirius before I quickly read on.

**_POA – Chapter 12 - POA_**

"Harry, you're thirteen. It's amazing you got the Patronus that far. It's something to be proud of." Sirius says and he goes on: "Even though it does worry me over how your Patronus will act in the face of a real Dementor." And while a shiver of fear runs down my spine at the thought of that, does grandpa state very clearly:  
"That will never happen again, Sirius. The Dementors are off of Hogwarts and I will not allow a single one to return.""Not even if they protect those we want protected?" Auror Johnson asks honingly and the glare Dumbledore sends him actually makes him meep in pure fear and makes me want to hide in his beard.  
The power I feel radiating off him, however, causes me to smile happily as it feels warm, protective and comforting, something Uncle Vernon never made me feel when he allowed his full emotions to show and while I shake my head at the stupidity of trying to compare that Muggle with my grandpa, does the latter say:  
"My grandson is highly affected by these monsters and I don't recall seeing any threats here as long as my teachers, you yourself and your superiors do their work and keep to their agreements, Auror Johnson." The Auror nods, while his superiors moan at his pitiful behavior and I wonder how he became an Auror as I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 12 - POA_**

"You'd be one of few." I mutter softly, but then Ron says: "Bull plop." And I know he changed his swear word because of the teachers near, but I still can't help but look at him in astonishment as he says: "Harry, I can easily name just under 20 people who have full confidence in you – and then I'm not counting teachers along."  
To this I raise my eyebrow at him as my years at Hogwarts – not to mention the treatment and nasty words from Vernon this summer – have severely made me doubt my best friend's words, but then he says: "Fred, George, Ginny, Percy, Hermione, me, Oliver, Katie, Angelina, Alicia and your nine friends from the future."  
Now I look shocked, having believed my best friend was bluffing and then he says: "And with that you can add Professor Lupin, Dumbledore, Hagrid, Sprout, Sirius and your Aunt Rosie as the adults. So never again say people don't have confidence in you, because those closest to you, will always feel confident in your abilities, mate."  
Now I have tears in my eyes, never having expected my best friend – or anyone – to care for me this much and then, while he softly squeezes my hand, does Oliver say: "Hey Ron." Making Ron turn to him as he asks: "I thought I was the one courting Harry?" And while my friend and I turn red, do the others laugh and I quickly read on.

**_POA – Chapter 12 - POA_**

"_Watch it, this proves that Harry has Blood of the Ancients." _Irma suddenly reads and everyone looks at her shocked as she says: "It refers to the file and says that this only proves that Harry has the blood of the Ancients and those never let anyone mess with their families." Everyone nods and Sirius then softly says:  
"The Potters were definitely known for being vindictive, but I can't shake the feeling –." Only to scream in renewed pain, shocking everyone and making Madam Pomfrey shove a Pain Relief potion down his throat, while I really hope that she has her kit filled with special potions for those who could be allergic to ingredients.  
Yet this problem seems not to be the case as Sirius sighs in relief once he is done drinking the flask and Lupin mutters: "Let's hope that reading the file will allow us to understand this strange pain Sirius keeps feeling. I just don't understand why it's focused on his bond and memories of James." Everyone agrees with this and I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 12 - POA_**

Which is something that happens to many of those around me as some of the students had been about to take a drink to moisten their dry mouths after hearing such a tense topic change and several of the first years whiten, before grandpa suddenly turns to them and asks: "Do you truly wish to know the truth of the Dementor?"  
And the First years now seem divided as some nod, while others shake their heads in pure fear, the largest group of this being at the Ravenclaw table and grandpa says: "Those who do not, please come over, so I can charm you to become primarily deaf to the dangerous parts of the reading, so you can only hear the commentary."  
And at least seventy students, not just first years, but also ten Seconds and several Third years, under which Leanne from Hufflepuff come to the man, grandpa smiling at them in pride for acknowledging their fears and I personally feel relieved as I feared the books scarring the younger years when reading of the war.  
Glad to now have a solution to this problem, do I say: "You best repeat that request a few times, grandpa, I don't think the students fully realize what's ahead of them. Even I'm not sure what will be ahead of us." Grandpa nods and while some students had looked insulted at first, are they now at ease with my words and I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 12 - POA_**

By now several of the students who hadn't gone to see grandpa about his spell are shaking with fright and some of them are looking at grandpa as if asking him if it's still possible to be spelled like their fellow year and house mates. The man then sighs and asks: "Harry, how many more paragraphs on this topic?"  
I quickly read on, but then whiten at what book-me actually says and shout: "Grandpa, privacy spell on Sirius, NOW!" Everyone looks at me shocked, but then Sirius wraps an arm around me and whispers: "I know book-you doesn't think like you do, Harry. I know you don't agree with him. It's okay, kiddo."  
But I shake my head and say: "I am NOT reading this. This goes too much against what I belief in. Let Auror Johnson read this part. He'd actually agree on it." This makes many students share shocked looks, but while I had been so vehement on my speech, had my eyes been glued to one small part of the page I'm reading.  
These three sentences, all under each other, keep popping up in front of me, my eyes constantly drawn to them, making it hard for me to think of anything else and then suddenly Auror Johnson seems to agree with me as summons the book over and says: "Let's see what scares our little hero so." And while many glare, does he read.

**_POA – Chapter 12 - POA_**

Instantly shouts and screams of shock run through the group, my friends the loudest of them all as they seem to have really grown a liking of Sirius, having been proven by him that what we believed in the story is really not true and Auror Johnson lets sparks shoot out of his wand to quiet us all before he reads on loudly.

**_POA – Chapter 12 - POA_**

This makes me send a worried, desperate glance at my grandfather and the man holds up his hand, smiling at me as he says: "I've already invited Cornelius to read along with us once we reach the chapters of the truth. Those will most certainly make sure he doesn't make this decision again." I nod in relief and Sirius says:  
"Thanks Albus." The elder man nods, but while many students now start to softly mutter about the man's good action, do I hear a derisive snort coming from the far end of the room and – while trying to make it look as if I'm glancing at Hufflepuff table, do I instead look at Johnson, the look in his eyes as he reads unsettling me.

**_POA – Chapter 12 - POA_**

Here, knowing that now I will show just how heartless and thoughtless my book-self can be, do I try to push myself into becoming one with Sirius, desperate to show him I don't mean what book-me will say one bit. Sirius seems to realize my intentions as he softly caresses my hair and whispers: "You and him are different."  
Making me smile at him, tears in my eyes as I whisper back: "I'm still just so sorry." But then gasps are heard all around me and I realize that Sirius and I were so deep into conversation with each other that we had talked right through the terrible part. I look at Johnson and he says: "Heh, kind of agree with the kid."  
Making me whiten more than the white clean sheets on aunt Petunia's bed after she had me wash them for four to five times and for the umpteenth time that day do I feel the room filling itself with the emotions of my grandfather as the man lets his magic strengthen them to surround us all and the man says:  
"No murder will ever occur on Hogwarts school, Auror Johnson, just like the Dementors will never commit their foulest acts around my students or staff. Am I clear?" And the man seems to be completely overwhelmed by the fierce, cold anger of my grandfather as he nods and I quickly summon the book back before reading.

**_POA – Chapter 12 - POA_**

"Happy, no. You're right, I would not have been happy with the fact that you evaded all of our security means and still got to go. Proud and impressed. I definitely would have been, seeing it was your grandfather who installed them. Then again, I don't think I would have shown that, though, so you're probably right after all."  
The man says, his side turned to me and his hand softly rubbing his chin with his thumb and forefinger and while Sirius laughs hard, apparently used to this stance and behavior of my Defence teacher, do I smile at the man myself, glad that the man isn't angry at me and that he cares enough to playfully show me so as I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 12 - POA_**

"Wait, is she talking about what I think she's talking about?" The twins ask in unison, both of them amazingly exited and I smile at them, having read ahead while they had asked the question. The smile they apparently take as confirmation and both shout in ultimate joy, the others on the team following them soon afterwards.  
This, apparently, causes for all of Gryffindor to realize what is read about and excited chatter rushes along the table, me catching phrases like: "As if he wasn't fast before." And: "Will we even be able to see him with that broom?" And of course: "We're going to win for sure." Making me smile widely as I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 12 - POA_**

"Which is something I could have told you, had I known you were unknown about the means of striping down. I merely assumed because you had always been so careful with your Nimbus that you knew all about how to care for and protect a broom from both magical and other forms of harm. I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, I should have asked."  
The Transfigurations teacher tells me with her head low at the end and I shrug as I say: "I do like to keep my broom safe from harm – especially seeing the rivalry between Houses when it comes to Quidditch, but I never really got to look after it until Hermione gave me my birthday present this last year, Professor."  
The woman nods and grandpa says: "I think we can all benefit from a little meeting after the reading, where Sirius, Minerva and I can try – through conversation – to see how much you really know of this world, dear boy." To this I nod, already excited to get a chance to learn more about my own world and I quickly read on.

**_POA – Chapter 12 - POA_**

At this I don't know whether to grimace at the man or snicker at the way Professor McGonagall says it, even if I'm sure my tone doesn't resemble the one she would have used during this conversation, but while some of the Slytherins show cocky grins of pride at the reminder, do I keep my back to them and read on calmly.

**_POA – Chapter 12 - POA_**

"RONALD!" Hermione suddenly shouts and she goes on: "I know it was my fault, but Harry hasn't even gotten to ride it himself. How selfish can you be?" My best friend turns red and I hear Jeremy ask me: "And he's your best friend here for what reason?" Making me glare at the Leader of my Gang as I whisper back:  
"Because he saw through my scar and was willing to sit with me even though he knew I was famous when I first came to Hogwarts." The boy nods and I hiss back: "Everyone has his faults, Jeremy, you know that." And my Leader shows me a small look of pride, making me know I almost crossed the line with our Gang as I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 12 - POA_**

"Was that you making a point on how you think about working in general or you stating your actual worries for your best friend working so much?" Irma asks Ron and the boy cringes as he says: "A little of both, I think." But I know that Irma loves this kind of answer, so wide and varied like the water and the girl nods as I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 12 - POA_**

"You'd think after being our portrait for almost three months that he'd be able to recognize us Gryffindors from other students, don't you?" Fred asks his twin, his tone clearly showing he doesn't even believe his own words and George is quick to grab his twin around the shoulder and shake his head as he says:  
"My dear, dear, ever caring brother. We can't all be geniuses and able to tell a red trim from a green one. Or a lion from a raven. Just face it, brother of mine, some of us are just plain blind, even if we have eyes painted on us." And while everyone had been laughing since George called himself genius, do I now read on with a loud snicker.

**_POA – Chapter 12 - POA_**

Suddenly I see Hermione send me a pointed look and I raise my eyebrow at her before she whispers: "Don't you think it's strange that this comes up in the story? It must have some kind of connection to something." And while I nod at her theory, do I already know that it's something for future chapters and read on.

**_POA – Chapter 12 - POA_**

This suddenly makes Sirius snort and he says: "Clever, Hermione, but not clever enough." Everyone looks at the man and he says: "She wasn't learning. She was sitting in the back in the hopes not to get into another argument. I've seen Remus do that so many times when he would disapprove of one of our pranks, hilarious."  
And while I noticed the spell going over the twins again, probably making them hear something else instead of _our pranks_, does Hermione turn beet red and Remus wraps an arm around her as he says: "Just have some more faith in your friends, Hermione. They haven't stuck with you all these years without reason."  
"LOOK WHO'S TALKING!" Sirius suddenly shouts and he goes on: "Those are the exact words we constantly threw at your head, at least one to seven times a month. FOR SIX YEARS!" And when Remus says: "They finally stuck." Does Sirius look at him dumbstruck and does everyone laugh at the two of them.  
I see Remus wink at Sirius as everyone laughs and Sirius sends him a devious smirk back, his eyes half-closed to mask the mischief in them and while Remus looks slightly frightened, making me know that Sirius just – through his eyes – promised him retribution, do I wait for everyone to settle down before I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 12 - POA_**

"Mss. Granger, don't tell me you were doing all that work at the same time." McGonagall says in shock and Hermione blushes as she says: "I – I can't be sure, Professor." And the woman nods as Hermione does speak the truth before she asks: "But that isn't how you're doing your homework now, is it Mss. Granger?"  
And Hermione blushes even harder, making her hair almost blend with the red hair of the twins and she mutters: "I – I just don't like procrastinating, Professor. It feels as if – when I read up on something and learn about it – it's wrong of me to wait with showing that I know this, like through essays and papers."  
By now Ron and some of the other Gryffindors that like to divide their time between studying and fun look at each other, obviously intrigued with what they've been told and McGonagall says: "Mss. Granger, while there is nothing wrong with your work-ethic, does your need to prove yourself hamper your personal health.  
You are allowing your need to be the best and to show off what you have learned so that others can be proud of you to get in front of your need to care for yourself. That once happened to a student of mine when I first came here as a Head of House and I had to watch that student be on medical hold in St. Mungo's for a forthnight.  
This was because I did not yet realize what someone's motivation and pride can do to them physically, but I swore myself never to let that happen again. Please promise me you will try and create a schedule where you can watch both your homework and your health, is that clear Mss. Granger?" The woman asks with a worried tone.

I personally feel shocked that someone would push him or herself that far, but then look from Hermione to Ron and think: "If she hadn't had us to hold her down and make her enjoy games like Chess and Quidditch, would she have turned out like that student?" And instantly fear runs through my body at the very idea.  
The girl herself seems just as shocked and then lowers her head as she says: "I – I think I – that I can – try?" The woman sighs and I say: "You just have to give her time, Professor. She's been thinking and working like this for the last two years and two months. She need time to adjust to new schedules, everyone does."  
The woman nods and says: "I will be counting on you and Mr. Weasley to help her, understand?" And while I silently think of how this might be a good time to start showing how much I already actually know – especially about things that others take for granted – do Ron and I nod solemnly, making Hermione smile as I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 12 - POA_**

This makes Hermione blush and Remus look at the girl in worry as Sirius sighs and says: "Sounds like you when we were friends, doesn't she pall?" And Remus nods with a small smile, while this in itself sets my mind buzzing and while I look between the graying man and my best female friend sitting next to each other, do I think:  
"What if Remus became Hermione's personal guardian here in the Magical World? Would that make it easier for her to study less because she could just go to someone she knows cares about her that knows about as much of this world as she does? Would having a parental figure in this world decrease her need to be the best she can be?"  
And while I can already see a plan forming in my mind, one I intend to discuss with either grandpa and Professor McGonagall or grandpa and the Minister – if possible – does Sirius suddenly pull me close and ask: "What's on your devious little mind, kiddo? And don't lie to me, I saw that devious glint in your eyes, you know."  
But I smile at the man, not quite ready yet to trust him with ideas like this and say: "Just curious about how Professor Lupin was before he became a teacher. If he was friends with you, I doubt he could have gotten much studying done." And while Sirius laughs hard, can I tell by Jeremy's look that he doesn't believe me and I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 12 - POA_**

This alone is enough to shock everyone silent, but then Sirius rolls his eyes and says: "Great, the little bastard pulls the same trick again, huh?" But while we all look shocked, some of us wondering who Sirius could be talking about, does he grunt and shake his head, before muttering: "Now that was strange."  
He then grabs his forehead again and instantly I realize what could be ailing my godfather as I share a shocked look with a bewildered Ron. The boy catches my glance and I mouth: "Lockheart." Before motioning for Sirius with my head and Ron seems to realize what I did as he stands up with shock and shouts:  
"Sirius has been memory-wiped!" Shocking everyone silent. He then goes on and says: "He mentioned something being strange after making that comment and then grabbed his forehead. He was obviously talking about something happening in the past, but his pain proves he doesn't have the full memory. He's been wiped."

Everyone is shocked silent and Madame Pomfrey is quick to run her wand over Sirius yet again, the woman stopping with wide eyes as she says: "Mr. Weasley's right. There's a large trace of an Obliviation spell at the end of Mr. Black's memory of the day after Halloween, the day he was arrested."  
This shocks and confuses everyone and Sirius asks: "Why would there be a blank at that area?" And Ron, clearly in his element, says: "Because it conceals who the real culprit is. He obviously didn't want you to remember that he did it –." But then Sirius shakes his head and says: "I know who it is. I escaped prison for him."  
Now Ron seems bummed, but I know my friend isn't out of the field yet and he goes on: "Then, I – I can only assume that he wanted you to remember the things everyone is accusing you of doing, but you actually caught him doing something else as well. Something you would never do that he did and thus would prove your innocence.  
He didn't want you stating about such things, so he wiped your memory of it." At this Sirius nods, but then he mutters: "But what could it be? That little rat already pulled the lowest trick imaginable, so – what else could he have done? And – and why did he wipe my memory from it? Where did I find him doing this?"

But nobody seems to know the answer to this and then suddenly Sirius asks: "In what street was I caught? I remember the Aurors coming to arrest me, but – maybe part of my journey was wiped and therefore do I now only remember them catching me, but not where." Many of those around me nod at this and grandpa answers:  
"You were first almost caught at Sicamore street, just three blocks away from the Ministry. You were however yourself caught in –." And then grandpa seems to have made a breakthrough himself as he whispers: "The street where Peter Pettigrew used to live after he left home." And while Sirius seems intrigued at this, do I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 12 - POA_**

This shocks everyone, but then Sirius leans back with his arms crossed and whistles as he says: "He sure did a better job of this little act than he did last time. Pretty poorly done, last time he tried." Now everyone looks shocked and then Percy asks: "So wait, you escaped Azkaban – to try and catch Scabbers?"  
Sirius nods and Percy asks: ""Why?" But Sirius shakes his head and says: "I've already revealed enough of the final chapters. I'm not going to make this entire book useless." And while Ron, Hermione and I all share a wondering look about why someone would try and hunt down a rat, do I lie the book down.


	7. Quidditch Can't Heal Everything

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**The CR Parts belong to Prisoner of Azkaban, paperback cover, September 2014 edition.  
**__**Just reminding you,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 07  
**__**Quidditch Can't Heal Everything**_

_**Ron's POV**_

I don't know what Scabbers has to do with Sirius Black escaping Azkaban, but so far everything about it seems to make sense. Scabbers is twelve years old, which is the same amount of time Black has been in Azkaban. Black also attacked the Fat Lady when only pets were in Gryffindor common room, like Scabbers.  
And finally has Scabbers been feeling under the weather since we came from Egypt, which is the same time as that Black escaped and did Black escape only shortly after my family and I got into the news paper. The only thing I can't imagine is whatever role Scabbers could play in Black's life before his arrest and imprisonment.  
I look at the man, who even has enough trust gained from the Hit Wizards to move around Harry without trouble – except for with Auror Johnson – and while I know that Harry also caught onto the derisive snort coming from the man like I did, does this make me worry for what the man could be planning, seeing his timing.

Sirius seems to notice my worries shining through my eyes and asks: "Worried about your friendship with Hermione?" And only then does it occur to me that book-me will most certainly be blaming Hermione and her cat for whatever happened to Scabbers, but then my curiosity wins from my worries and I ask:  
"A little. Sirius, if Crookshanks didn't eat Scabbers, then what happened to my rat?" And Sirius sighs as he says: "I won't reveal the end of the book, Ron." But I ask: "Not even with a small hint?" And the man seems to contemplate this before he says: "My supposed crimes. That's all you're getting, nothing more."  
This makes me sigh and I think: "The crimes Sirius supposedly committed. The crimes he was framed to have committed. What were they?" And I turn my face down to the table as I mutter: "Betrayal of the Potters." But I shake my head and think: "That would mean there's a link between Harry, Scabbers and Sirius. Not it."  
And I mutter on: "Murder of twelve Muggles." But I shake my head again and think: "Scabbers has to be magical. How else could he –." And then it hits me as I think of the last crime Sirius supposedly committed. "The murder of Peter Pettigrew." And while I whiten at the idea of housing a grown up in my bed, do I shout:

"I NEED THE MAP!" Shocking everyone and making those around me jump, Hermione and Aunt Rosie the worst and actually making Edena shoot a fire ball at me from the palm of her hand, but while I duck at it with a shout of shock, do I see Sirius looking at me with surprised pride shining in his eyes.  
He then turns to the twins, who are shocked at this request and says: "You heard him. Give it." And the twins share a look before they see Harry nodding along with Sirius and then shrug and hand me the Map, to which I share a quick look with Sirius, the man now smiling at me in pride, proving he knows that I realized the truth.  
I smile back, while the idea of this all being actually true makes me feel pretty disgusted with myself and I quickly run for the Antechamber, almost dropping my wand in my haste to get it into my hand as I close the door behind me and whisper: "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." My back holding the door closed behind me.  
I see the magic of the password working and while I can only imagine how shocked Harry must have felt when he first saw this in the book and the future that would have been ours had it not been for the Gang, do I quickly page through the Map, hoping against hope that I won't find the name that I am looking for.

But then my hopes are dashed as I reach Gryffindor common room and in the actual dorm I share with Harry, Dean, Seamus and Neville, do I see a small dot, actually smaller than that of the students here in the hall, with the cursive letters of the name _Peter Pettigrew_ standing next to it, the position being the same as my bed.  
Shuddering at the idea of sharing my bed with a full grown man, I think: "I need to secure that little bastard. He's the one that framed and cursed Sirius. He's the reason Sirius can't have his full memories of James or his Veela side anymore. But I can't let that little rat know I'm onto him. I need a plan, a strategy."  
And at this I smirk as my Chess talents made me a right genius when it comes to strategy and I think: "Pettigrew obviously knows that Hermione and I are at odds with each other over him and Crookshanks and he's not above using it against us. But there's always the phrase _two can play that Quaffle._"

And I smirk as I think of a way to get in a fight with Hermione, make sure it's about Crookshanks and Scabbers and then secure Pettigrew away, making the little bastard believe it's for his own safety while making sure Sirius doesn't get near him as that will surely make the little rat try to scramble like he did in the book.  
I then erase the Map like the book told me to and walk back into the Hall, thanking the twins lightly as I give it back to them before sitting back with Hermione and Remus and nodding stately at Sirius, making a small smirk appear on his face before I whisper: "Trio meeting after chapter." And Harry and Hermione nod at me.  
Then suddenly the book is shoved my way and Harry says: "We think you should read the next chapter. Not because of the upcoming fight – but because of the title, really." And just by reading the first word of the title do all thoughts of my plan get wiped from my mind as I smirk in excitement and start to read.

_**Gryffindor Versus Ravenclaw**_

This makes an all around cheer ring through the hall as everyone gets excited, the Slytherins smirking at the Ravenclaws with looks that say they expect the Ravenclaws to win, the Hufflepuffs debating among themselves who they want to see as the winner and the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors cheering their own teams on.  
All in all it makes me smile widely as only Quidditch can cause for such close House unity to exist, but then I think this through again and think: "It might be unity inside the houses, but Quidditch also causes for a lot of injuries due to rivalries _between _Houses going too far, whether they be before or during the match."  
And this worries me as I think: "We need some kind of outside sport that can make students compete against each other without having to look at what House they're in. It has to be about the talent, not the House." And while determined to find such a sport after I succeeded in my plan with Scabbers, do I decide to read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 13, Page 268 - PoA**_

And this sentence alone is enough to make everyone stop talking about the upcoming game – even if the first one to come up is still the Gryffindor-Slytherin game – and while some Slytherins now snort and laugh softly about our friendship being ripped apart, does this sentence only make me want to succeed even more.  
I then take a deep breath and ask: "Hermione, can I please ask you again to just keep to the promise you made when you bought Crookshanks. To keep him in your dorm whenever Scabbers is around me and not in my own dorm?" The girl seems reluctant at first, but then sees my wink and says: "I promise." To which I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 13, Page 268 - PoA**_

"First, good argument. You really should put other people's care for their pets in consideration or they won't take yours in consideration either." Remus tells Hermione and while I feel furious that the man is actually defending the lousy bastard, do I keep a neutral face as Hermione blushes and nods before Remus says:  
"Second, is on you, Ron. You can't expect Hermione to constantly keep an eye on her cat; especially not with the busy schedule she has and how driven she is to keep her schoolwork going well." At this I nod and say: "I probably just meant that she hadn't kept to her promise of keeping Crookshanks up in her dorm."  
The man nods and says: "The last however is definitely crossing the line, Hermione, as that sounds as if you care nothing for how hurt Ron is over losing his pet and that's not something I had expected of you." Now the girl really looks down, obviously feeling guilty over how she behaves in the book and I decide to read on softly.

_**PoA – Chapter 13, Page 268 - PoA**_

"Good arguments, bar one." Remus says again, his tone proving he's trying very hard not to hurt Hermione further and he says: "Hermione, there is no way those hairs could have been there since Christmas. First because Seamus is allergic to such hairs and would have removed them to prevent an allergic reaction.  
And two, because there are House-Elves, working here at Hogwarts, that would have been really insulted if they only heard you even suggest such a thing. You don't always have such clean beds and well-ironed robes and cloths without reason, you know?" Now the girl has a guilty smile on her face and I smile at her as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 13, Page 268 - PoA**_

This makes Hermione cringe and Harry roll his eyes before he turns his head away, making me shocked as it actually means that Harry is used to that kind of behavior and I ask: "Harry, did – did we do that before?" And Harry sighs as he says: "Almost every time you fight, whether about small things or big things."  
And Hermione and I both turn red as I ask: "How do you accept that?" And Harry shrugs as he asks: "How else do I keep you guys from tearing each other apart with your tempers?" And while those around us snicker, the twins nodding their heads in agreement, do Hermione and I share a guilty look before I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 13, Page 269 - PoA**_

"And I'm pretty sure that workload is making you as touchy as it sounds, doesn't it Ms. Granger?" McGonagall asks and Hermione turns red, obviously proven once again that she takes her studies just too seriously and while I can't help but worry for my best friend, does she nod at our Head of House and do I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 13, Page 269 - PoA**_

This, while it makes many people around me turn green or put their hands in front of their mouth with their cheeks blown as a sign they need to puke, makes me only turn grim as I think: "I wish that cat had eaten the filthy flea bag. Sure hope Sirius will come to get him soon." And while faking a sad tone in my voice, do I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 13, Page 269 - PoA**_

"He did ten times worse to Harry. Hope that blasted blood was poisoned or something." I think darkly, now knowing beyond a shadow of a doubt that Sirius was after Scabbers, because Pettigrew was the one that framed him and while I wonder what Black could have caught Pettigrew on that he has now forgotten, do I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 13, Page 269 - PoA**_

This makes me smile, while I don't really feel that I deserve Harry's good heart and his need to cheer me up, seeing that I actually – in the past – took my temper and anger against Hermione out on him and while determined to change that from now on – preferably by just talking things through with Hermione – do I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 13, Page 269&amp;270 – PoA**_

At this Sirius nods and says: "A fine broom indeed, and a Potter creation, if you well remember?" And while many are shocked at this, especially Harry, do I notice Sirius almost hissing through his teeth in pain at the end of his speech and I think: "What of James and Sirius' past are you hiding, Pettigrew?" But I ignore it and read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 13, Page 270 – PoA**_

This makes the Ravenclaws – especially Cho herself – glare at Oliver, but then Harry says: "Oh come on, as if you're not constantly wishing that I'm ill before a game. I hear the grapevine, you know?" And he motions for Parvati and Lavender, while the Ravenclaws turn red with guilt at being caught and I snicker as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 13, Page 270 – PoA**_

Instantly everyone's at the edge of their seats, but then Jack scoffs and Eddy says: "Oh puhlease, Harry is already on a much better version with everything Madam Hooch mentioned improved to the max since he first began his job." And while many are now shocked that there is something better than the Firebolt, do I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 13, Page 270&amp;271 – PoA**_

"And they made something." One of the twins starts and the other asks: "That out-flies _that_?" And they both motion for the book in my hands as they turn to the other twins and Jack and Eddy nod. Then Jack says: "They're not able to sell it yet, though." And Eddy goes on: "Harry mentioned being uncomfortable about the spellwork."  
This makes Harry look worried here as well and he asks: "Did I mention why?" But the twins shake their heads and Jeremy says: "Just that you didn't think they'd get the permission to keep using this kind of spellwork, even if it did improve the handling between flyer and the actual broom." This worries even me and I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 13, Page 271 – PoA**_

"Within." The Ravenclaws start and the Hufflepuffs go on: "Ten." And the Slytherins end: "Seconds?" All of them white and then all three Seekers groan and Malfoy says: "The chance of beating that is so below zero it might as well be the highest negative number in the Universe." And the other Seekers nod in agreement does Harry ask:  
"Why not make it school rule that every position needs its own set of brooms?" Making everyone look at him shocked as he says: "I agree with Malfoy. My advantages with this broom are outrageous and unfair. So why not even out the playing field? Would definitely make it easier to see who handles what broom the best."  
And while I can only snicker at the little challenge Harry actually gave the other teams in the end, do all teams now nod in agreement and Malfoy says: "The Malfoy House will fund whatever brooms our team needs." And while Susan and Cho promise the same, does Harry nod to make his part of the agreement and I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 13, Page 271 – PoA**_

Now Oliver has a playful pout on his face, making those around him laugh at his face as the pout just doesn't work with his facial features and then, after pushing down a really heavy blush, does Harry catch Oliver's eye and does he send him a – to my shock – flirty wink, making the older boy smile widely before I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 13, Page 271 – PoA**_

"Whether in the book or not, you do not need to worry, child. You know I hate the Dementors with a passion and anyone trying to take my grandson from me gets everything thrown at him that I have learned over the many years of my life." Dumbledore then says and I smile, glad that my best friend has such a guardian as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 13, Page 271&amp;272 – PoA**_

This makes the woman groan as she hides her face in her hands, but then I see Remus smirking and he asks: "Rolanda, how could you? I thought you of all people would be totally transfixed by such an amazing broom." And while the students start snickering, am I shocked at how Remus helped our teacher over her guilt as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 13, Page 272 – PoA**_

This shocks everyone, but me and I think: "Good, that little devil is still hunting for that monster." And while I feel a small twinge of guilt as I know book-me won't respond friendly to this event and while many students share confused, hushed conversations, do I draw everyone's attention back to the book as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 13, Page 272&amp;273 – PoA**_

By now Sirius is red in the face with guilt and Harry is quick to sit with him and hug him, saying: "No one can pick how they look, especially not after 12 years Azkaban." And while Auror Johnson still has his hand in his robe, do I know the man can't do anything because it was Harry who initiated the contact, to which I read on happily.

_**PoA – Chapter 13, Page 273 – PoA**_

At this Malfoy glares at me, but I decide to use the same tactic as Harry used with Cho and say: "As if Nott wouldn't have said the same thing had you shown us your new broom in the Great Hall for the first time." And the two boys purse their lips, knowing they have to give me right, while I high-five Harry and read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 13, Page 273&amp;274 – PoA**_

This makes me raise an eyebrow and I think: "That almost sounds like the Percy I remember from a year before he got his Hogwarts letter." Then my mood turns sour and while I try to hide this, by reading on hurriedly, in order to keep the twins from commenting, do I think: "Sure wonder what happened to that boy."

_**PoA – Chapter 13, Page 274 – PoA**_

Now the girl actually looks surprised, but before Percy can do so much as blush, does Malfoy sneer and say: "Of course Weasel doesn't –." But then suddenly does Penelope explain to me what Percy sees in her as she has her wand out and aimed straight at Malfoy before the boy has even half his sentence uttered.  
The glare the girl gives him is even more terrifying and actually reminds me of a female Snape as she says: "You have 3 options, Malfoy. I ask Harry to let his Elemental Friends out on you for insulting the family he cares about. I curse you for wanting to insult my boyfriend. Or you keep your little obnoxious comments to yourself."  
But then one of the Elementals stands up and says: "Sorry Mss. Clearwater, but we promised Aunt Rosie never to use our powers for the arguments between other people, even if they concern people we care about. If Malfoy insults one of us, we will not hesitate. He did not, we will not attack. I hope you can understand?"  
The girl nods, while I am most shocked at how professional the eldest of the group sounded and Harry mutters: "And that's why he's our leader." Making me nod as I personally feel the same amount of respect for the elder boy as I have felt for Harry since he said that amazing speech in first. Then Malfoy presses his lips together and I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 13, Page 274 – PoA**_

This makes Sirius shoot out of his seat quicker than Penelope did earlier and he hisses dangerously: "Heir Malfoy, let me remind you that, while you are on British ground, you are first and foremost a Black, so if I ever hear you insult someone weak to Dementors again, then as a Black, you will sorely regret it."  
The blonde turns white, while I am personally shocked that Sirius is using the family he obviously hates to make his message come across and then Auror Johnson makes everything worse as he sneeringly asks: "And what kind of Dark Magic do you plan to use to – as you say – make him regret it, Black?"  
But while the three Hit Wizards glare the Auror into being silent again, does Sirius keep his eye on Malfoy the entire time, the gaze so intimidating I can understand why Malfoy is starting to shiver as his cold tone stays and he says: "I don't need magic to make him pay, Johnson." Shocking the Auror before I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 13, Page 274 – PoA**_

This is actually enough to make Sirius – who had still been standing – calm down again and the man sits back down as he says: "Harry, that comment has my signature all over it. I would have paused the exact same way and given it the exact same wording. If I didn't know any better, I'd sa you're –." But then he screams yet again.  
This scream is more blood-freezing, more tortured, more agonizing than how I felt when I had my first look at the Accromantula nest of last year combined with how I felt when McGonagall told us Ginny had been taken into the chamber and the man grabs his head with both hands, his nails almost digging through the skin of his skull.  
All of the first years whiten in fear at hearing the scream, most of the second years sitting close to us now move back in fear, while the elder years, mostly sixth and seventh, grab their wands, some of them having a need to help in their eyes, others the fear of needing to defend themselves as they all look at the man.  
Sirius, in the mean time keeps screaming and yelling and to my shock, does Harry shout: "Edena, Irma, Rosaline, help me!" And while I feel slightly disappointed that my best friend didn't mentally call out to me and shocked that he didn't ask Madam Pomfrey, do the three mentioned girls spring in action at once.

All three of them then prove to me why they were summoned as Rosaline lies her hands on both sides of Sirius' seat, causing for an entire field of fragrant flowers to grow from the wood, the scent alone making the Sirius lower the volume of his shouts to painful, tortured moans that still scare me due to their intensity in pain.  
Irma then swirls her hands over several golden goblets, all of them filled with water and the water flows out of the goblets at her command, fusing together and firming a circle of water just under her hands, which she quickly moves to lie over Sirius' head and hands, her hands then at the sides of the circle itself.  
To my shock does the circle light up with power, making me realize that the girl is an actual Healer, not the kind that work at St. Mungo's, but those of Ancient Times that used to work with magic of the nature itself to heal their patients of any and all illnesses. Amazed at this one single fact, do I watch it all unfold.  
The circle glows with power and Irma closes her eyes, obviously focusing strongly as she starts to breath in through her nose and out her mouth, her tranquility astounding me seeing the grunts and moans of pain coming from her patient, who slowly seems to realize he is being helped as he removes his hands from his head.  
This Edena seems to take as her cue as she lies the fore and middle finger of both of her hands on both of Sirius' temples and while I wonder how fire could help someone, does Sirius seem to calm down of the pain he is feeling as Edena seems to focus on something – I realize – is not shown on Sirius' skin – probably his blood or even his mind.

Amazed at how brilliantly these three work together as none of them even spoke a single word to each other or even so much as glanced at anyone but their patient, do the three of them stop when Sirius looks up again, gratefulness being the only emotion swirling in his grey-blue eyes as he looks at each of them.  
"How long have they been able to do that?" Madam Pomfrey asks and Harry says: "Like I said, we're the Misfit Gang." Everyone looks shocked, none of them obviously wanting to take that little piece of information as an answer, but Harry only looks at the three girls and whispers: "Thank you." The three of them nodding.  
Then suddenly Sirius asks: "Why?" And just by his tone is everyone's fear and trepidation of him gone as curiosity rings over all of the students, teachers and Aurors' faces and Sirius says: "Why are my memories of James, Harry and my Veela side effected by this curse? What on earth is the link between those three?"  
And suddenly a new memory flashes through my mind, something one of the Gang members said during the reading. My eyes widening, do I again whisper: "Trio meeting after chapter." And while Harry keeps looking at Sirius and Hermione looks at me in confusion, do they both nod in acceptance before I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 13, Page 274&amp;275 – PoA**_

This makes me quickly look at Wood, who must be feeling pretty bad about this and indeed does the boy have his head down as he sits close to Harry, who looks at him with guilt in his eyes, but when Wood sees this, does he smile at my best friend and say: "This isn't your fault, Harry, Book-me should have been honest with you."  
This doesn't seem enough for my friend to be appeased, something I had already been expecting and Oliver, seeing this, goes over to sit with the boy as he wraps an arm around my brother in all but blood's shoulder and whispers: "At least I'm taking the chance I should have back in the book. I'll be alright." Harry nods and I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 13, Page 275 to 277 – PoA**_

At this everyone gasped and Oliver whispers: "No way. No way will we win the match this early." And I quickly page through the chapter, not really reading but more counting the paragraphs and pages and say: "You're right, we won't. There's still too many pages left for that." The Ravenclaws sigh in relief and I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 13, Page 277&amp;278 – PoA**_

At this everyone in Ravenclaw wants to start shouting at the boy, but he stands up and shouts: "It's my crush on him, okay? I must have seen his reaction to Cho, felt jealous and that must have fused with my need to win! Okay?" The Ravens look shocked, but nod, while Harry turns red and while Oliver sits back down, do I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 13, Page 278 – PoA**_

"WHAT?" All of the teachers shout, but before Dumbledore can release a third burst of furious magic, do I ask: "Something the matter, Harry?" As Harry had started frowning the minute I had mentioned the Dementors. Everyone looks at the boy and he says: "They're not real." His voice soft, but laced with confidence.  
Everyone looks shocked at this and Harry says: "There was nothing. Nothing that described the weather or the area of the pitch being affected by the Dementors. Those three on the field aren't real." This shocks us all and a Hit wizards asks: "Who would be stupid enough to fake being a Dementor?" Before I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 13, Page 278&amp;279 – PoA**_

"Wait, wait, wait!" Chang suddenly shouts and asks: "He managed to produce a Patronus and keep his focus on the Snitch? How?" And while the other members of the Ravenclaw team nod in agreement with their Seeker, does the Hit Wizard answer: "It's like Potter said, the Dementors aren't real, so he's not affected."  
The girl looks shocked and says: "But I thought you needed your full focus to conjure a Patronus." And Professor Lupin answers: "Normally yes, but Harry had the adrenaline of winning the Quidditch match to already form the happy memory required and there were no Dementors or Boggarts to make it harder on him."  
This makes the girl pout, which actually looks pretty stupid on her beautiful Chinese face, but I personally wonder how Harry will respond to this face and look at him. Only to laugh out loud as Harry has hidden his beet-red face in Oliver's shirt, obviously not used to be praised like Lupin just did. Instead of that do I read on, snickering.

_**PoA – Chapter 13, Page 279 – PoA**_

At this, while having a proud, happy arm around his new boyfriend, does Wood send the 3 girls a playful glare that still clearly says: _He's mine, back-off._ Making the 3 Chasers look at him shocked, while the twins laugh and the rest of Gryffindor cheers for this new victory. Ten minutes later, they calm down and I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 13, Page 279 – PoA**_

At this the girl playfully glares at her boyfriend and Percy turns red as he asks: "No more bets?" And while the twins fake to make whipping sounds, does Penelope send him a loving smile with her eyes closed and her head tilted sideways, giving her a look of innocence that I know is totally played and that makes me laugh as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 13, Page 279 – PoA**_

"Guess my excited mind didn't quite catch up yet." Harry snickers, finally having untangled himself from Wood's possessive embrace and then the hit wizard – this one definitely male – grunts and says: "I just want to know who would be cowardice enough to try such a thing." And while many students nod, do I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 13, Page 280 – PoA**_

This doesn't shock me one bit as I had been already expecting it to be the blonde, mostly because of all the cheating he has already been doing this year and therefore, had I used a monotone voice when I spoke that one sentence, one sentence that makes all of Gryffindor glare at the blonde, who turns red at being discovered.  
"Hey, I haven't done it yet, have I?" The boy asks as Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students start to glare along with my own House Mates and then the same Hit wizard as before asks: "Does that mean you regret doing it? Or that you hereby promise not to even think about doing such a thing ever again, Heir Malfoy?"  
The Hit Wizard asks, his voice deadly calm as he looks at the boy and even though the man doesn't really look intimidating with his average height, square shoulders and muscled front, is the look in his azure blue eyes enough to make Malfoy quall and he says: "That I won't do it, sir. I promise." The man nods and I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 13, Page 280 – PoA**_

"The same, I hope, will be promised by the rest of you three?" The Hit Wizard now glares at the other three mentioned Slytherins and while Malfoy turns red, having obviously been planning to convince his team mates to do the trick for him, do the three grumble a promise not to do this again and I read on, feeling pretty happy with myself.

_**PoA – Chapter 13, Page 280&amp;281 – PoA**_

This makes the twins share a glance and proud smirk, one that actually makes them miss the hidden glance shot between Sirius and Remus, while Dumbledore has trouble hiding a snicker and McGonagall turns her eyes skyward and while I feel amused by so many different reactions, do I read on with glee in my voice.

_**PoA – Chapter 13, Page 281 – PoA**_

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Everyone in Gryffindor shouts and the girl turns red at being shouted at before Sirius says: "Bloody hell not even Reggie –." Only to scream in pain again, causing for Irma, Edena and Rosaline to spring in action and perform the same ritual as before, Sirius calming down and thanking them silently.  
"Sirius, you said Regulus' name." Remus tells the man softly and while Sirius now has confusion shining in his eyes, does he say: "That – that can't be right. I – I meant Lily. Why – why did I say my brother's name – when I meant Lily?" And while I'm shocked that the man has a brother, does no one have an answer and I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 13, Page 281 – PoA**_

"Mss. Granger, I was worried for you when I read of you taking your education above your health, but you're letting it excel everything you stand for, including your pride in your friends. This has to stop, understand?" McGonagall asks and Hermione nods, but while the woman had been ranting, had I read ahead and I wince.  
"It's not just her homework that makes her miss the party, Professor. I'm the reason too. I'm being an immature prat, as they say." The woman looks shocked and Harry hits himself on the head, having apparently already expected this. Then Remus wraps an arm around Hermione while looking fearfully at Sirius and I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 13, Page 281 – PoA**_

This makes me cringe and while I know that my brothers will lay in on me next paragraph and feeling that I deserve it – even if it hasn't happened yet – and that book-Harry should have gone down on me harder than he did, do I send a look at Remus, urging him to comfort Hermione, while sending her an apologizing look as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 13, Page 281&amp;282 – PoA  
**_

"Did that sound as if she's pretending, Ron?" Percy asks me harshly, while the twins and Ginny glare at me, Ginny actually fingering her wand and I say: "I promise you here and now, I have no longer the urge to defend that little rat and I feel absolutely disgusted he is causing this between Hermione and me, I really swear it."  
But then, to my utter relief, does Sirius say: "Ron's being an immature prat in the book, no denying that, but he's not fully to blame. There is much more to Scabbers than any of you – except now Ron and Remus – know and if you knew what he was fully capable of, you would understand why Ron is not fully to blame."  
Everyone looks at each other shocked and then Percy asks: "Sirius, what do you know about Scabbers that we don't? And how did Ron find out?" But I quickly look at Sirius and he says: "Ron is just that good. He figured it out at the start of this chapter and that is all I will tell you." My third eldest brother nods and I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 13, Page 282 – PoA**_

This makes many people smile, Sirius, Mss. Rosie, the elder members of the gang, Dumbledore and Remus in sheer happiness and then Remus says: "Good ending." But I shake my head as I had read ahead while he said that and say: "Not the end, and damn, what the hell?" Everyone looks intrigued and I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 13, Page 282 – PoA**_

I shout, wondering what on earth Harry had been following, but then my eyes widen as, while many of the students had either gasped, screamed in shock or even almost fall off their benches, had I again read ahead and I turn to Sirius as I ask: "I repeat, what the hell?" The man looks confused and shocked and I quickly read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 13, Page 282&amp;283 – PoA**_

At this utter silence rings through the hall and then Remus breaks it – like a butter cutting through a string of burning of iron – sudden and with a shock as he asks: "Sirius, you did know that Scabbers had escaped Ron's hold, didn't you?" And Sirius answers: "Apparently, in the book, I didn't." And while everyone looks at him, do I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 13, Page 283 – PoA**_

This causes for a small snicker to run through the still silent room as the fact that Sirius had, again, entered the school and this time even the boys dormitory definitely has the school in shock, even after all this time that the man has had to prove he didn't commit any crimes and while I feel worried for the rest of the chapter, do I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 13, Page 283&amp;284 – PoA**_

"EXCUSE ME?" The twins shout, rounding on Percy with fury and one of them starts: "You actually think –." The other then goes on: "That Ron would lie –." And they chorus furiously: "ABOUT A MASS-MURDERER?" Sending Sirius a quick apologetic look before continuing to glare at the Head Boy.  
Percy shivers as he sees the anger in their eyes and I don't really know if I should feel for the one brother I always look up to as the twins can be quite scary when they're angry, something they actually inherited from mum, even if they don't get as easily angry as she does and the twins furiously hiss in chorus:  
"Apologize." Their tones cold and void of the usual laughter that always rings through it no matter what they're talking about, something that warms my heart as it proves the two take my health and honesty serious enough to get angry at whoever doesn't, even if that person is our brother. Percy apologizes and I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 13, Page 284 – PoA**_

"Mr. Weasley, I agree with your brothers on this one and I certainly don't appreciate the fact that you decided to tell me your side of the story instead of reporting this very serious matter to me. Whether we believe Mr. Black guilty or not, him entering the school successfully is not a good omen in the book reading, am I clear?"  
McGonagall asks with a stern tone and Percy nods, while the twins had gone back to sit a little between him and myself, leaving enough room between either of us to prove they don't want to pick a side and still not sitting with either of us as Hermione and Lupin are next to me and Percy has Penelope next to him.  
Percy in the mean time has his head down, obviously ashamed of his actions and while I can't help but wonder how much more of my brother can be changed by his pride and ambition, do I feel the strong need to call for a Family Meeting – even if I'm only the last Male Heir of the Line – and while fighting the need, do I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 13, Page 284 – PoA**_

"And this is why I don't trust adults." Harry suddenly says, his voice colder and more hardened than that of the twins when they were mad at Percy just now and while he has a firm glare on McGonagall, does he hiss: "When it matters the most, they never believe you." And while the gang nods, does McGonagall lower her head.  
Everyone else, on the other hand, looks shocked at how empathic the Gang seems to be about Harry's statement and Dumbledore asks: "You mean to tell me you were all once called a liar, children?" And when the Gang Twins chorus: "All the time." Do I really feel my heart reach out to them, worried for their pasts as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 13, Page 284&amp;285 – PoA**_

At this many people look absolutely shocked, while I let go off the book with one hand to slap myself on the head with it, my eyes covered by my hand as I feel absolutely stupid for having this portrait as our Common room guardian and think: "There was really no one better?" But then a new question rings through my head and I ask:  
"How did you get in?" Turning to Sirius, who looks just as bewildered and he says: "I – I might have told him of what I wanted. Made it look like some kind of hero's quest. He seems like the kind of guy who appreciates that." And while I feel even more embarrassed of our portrait, do I nod with the man's theory and read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 13, Page 285 – PoA**_

Now Neville moans, but then Hermione shouts: "I KNEW IT!" Everyone looks at her and she says: "I knew Neville being mentioned like that – wait –." She suddenly turns to Sirius and asks: "How did you get those?" And this time Sirius seems to instantly know the answer as he smirks and says: "I probably had some help."  
"I KNEW IT!" Snape suddenly shouts and Sirius snaps back: "No, you didn't. Wrong conclusion, Snape." The man looks shocked, but then glares and says: "You just confessed, Black." But Sirius shakes his head and says: "I said I had help. I didn't say who.""Everyone knows who, Black, you'd be a fool not to –."  
Snape tries to argue, but then Sirius stands up, his full length seeming taller than before and he says: "I, Sirius Orion Black, swear upon my magic that, until the arrival of the Gang and the books, Remus John Lupin has not helped me nor did he know of my true goals for getting into Hogwarts. So I swear, So mote it be."  
And when the man lights his wand with a Lumos spell, does Remus smile at him gratefully, while Snape glares at the man, obviously feeling defeated yet again, while I personally wonder: "If it's not his best friend who's helping him – then who is?" And after looking at all other adults to see who it could be, do I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 13, Page 285 – PoA**_

This makes Sirius cringe and he says: "Minerva, don't take this out on Neville. This is my fault and if you knew why I wanted to get in there, you would have accepted me and given me the passwords yourself, I assure you." The woman nods, while elder students whisper about this new little hint and the woman says:  
"I won't punish Mr. Longbottom here, Sirius, but I can't say anything about my book-self as she still believes you after one of my most favorite third year pupils. You understand that, yes?" And the man sends her a grateful smile as he says: "Had the roles for my life been any different, then yes, I would have fully understood."

The woman nods and then I send a look at Harry and Hermione, motioning them with my head and eyes for the Antechamber. The two nod and Dumbledore, who seems to have caught onto my intentions, says: "All students have a ten minute break. Within ten minutes you are all to be back in your seats."  
Everyone instantly starts to mingle, the Gryffindors heading for Ravenclaw table to discuss the latest match with them and Harry sends Oliver, Sirius, the Gang and Dumbledore a loving smile before joining me and Hermione for our walk to the Antechamber, me leading the whole gang and actually feeling out of place as I am.  
We enter the Antechamber and I turn on my friends, my face determined as I remember the reasons why I wanted this meeting. I first look at Hermione as getting Pettigrew caught will eventually make it easier for Harry to grow used to the other discovery I made and while the girl is shocked at my determined look, do I say:

"I know who Black is after." The two of them share a look and I say: "It's Pettigrew, Peter Pettigrew. When Black said I had to look at his supposed crimes, were there 3 I could choose from. Him betraying your parents, him killing the Muggles, him killing Pettigrew. Seeing he was after a living wizard, the answer was simple.  
Peter Pettigrew is an Animagus like Sirius and your dad, Harry, only he's one no person would look twice at, because they are so bloody common. He's –." And Hermione answers in shock: "A rat. He's Scabbers! That's why Sirius escaped when your family got in the Prophet, he recognized Pettigrew's Animagus form."  
I nod and say: "And so did Crookshanks. That cat has to be Part Kneazle, Hermione, because Kneazles can recognize an Animagus only with full-bred Kneazles their whole body and stance will show off some kind of magic that they are hunting Animagus and this didn't happen with Crookshanks, so he has to be part Kneazle."

My two friends are absolutely shocked at hearing this, but I feel another wave of repulsion as I think of that little bastard, lying up there in my dorm, waiting for me to protect him and I say: "Look, Pettigrew is expecting me – as his so-called owner – to protect him, to protect him from Sirius – but I know how we can use that against him."  
I turn to Hermione yet again and say: "You and I are going to have a fight, one as big as the one we had in the last few chapters and I am going to be so pissed at you, I will shout about not trusting in the safety of my rat until you control your cat. That will give me valid reason to put Scabbers in his cage without him any wiser."  
Now Harry and Hermione share a proud, excited smile and I turn a stern on Hermione as I say: "I need you to be at your angriest, Hermione, at your very angriest. This needs to work and I don't want that little monster in my bed a moment longer so we have to do this right the next time Dumbledore gives us a break."

The two of them nod, Hermione slightly hesitant and I know she will hate for herself to fake being angry at me and so I whisper: "Just pretend me to be Scabbers." Hermione nods, still looking apprehensive and then Harry draws her attention away from our current plan as he asks: "So, what's your other reason for our Meeting?"  
And while the memory of that same little note flies through my head again, do I say: "I know why Sirius keeps getting those headaches." This makes both of their eyes bulge and Hermione, her voice almost high pitched enough it goes through the wooden closed door, making me worry for those on the other side overhearing, asks:  
"How did you figure that out? Not even Sirius himself can figure that out. How did you?" I sigh as I wonder how Sirius couldn't have figured this out himself and say: "Because of something Irma read during the start of the Marauder's Map chapter. The thing she read when McGonagall shouted at Malfoy, remember?"

The two share a glance and I repeat: "_You will soon find out that your rival was never your rival. The family Harry will get will prove she was never his. Never yours, but never his either."_ The two look at me shocked and I say: "I don't know what the first or last sentence mean, but the middle one made me realize why Sirius has his headaches.  
They're connected to Harry, his dad and Sirius' Veela side and they reacted the worst when Sirius made that comment about Harry making a comment that could have been made by his own kid. Sirius doesn't have any memory of his Veela side, yet he treats Harry as a son, for which he is rewarded by huge mental pains?"  
My two best friends have their eyes widen more and more as I lie the truth out in front of them and then Harry whispers: "James and Sirius are my parents." And I nod, while wondering how Lily Potter could fit in the whole picture and say: "And that is exactly the kind of memories that Pettigrew wiped from everyone's memories."

Harry and Hermione have their mouths hung open slightly, Harry's lower lip trembling as he must feel absolutely horrible about having lost one of his parents to death and the other to prison, while in Hermione's eyes I can see her mind going over everything that has been happening to us all since we started reading.  
Seeing the light shining in her eyes, I know that she has come to the conclusion that I am indeed right and I say: "A Veela is the most loyal of all creatures. If Sirius and James were really mates, then their loyalty to each other would have made it impossible for Sirius to betray James, which would prove his innocence in a heartbeat."  
"So Pettigrew wiped everyone's memory, made us all think I had Lily Potter for a mother and that Sirius is my Godfather, just so he could escape justice." Harry mutters, but then Hermione seems to finally find a loophole in my theory and says: "You can't be right, Ron." I glare at her, wondering why she defies me and then she says:  
"Veelas are more loyal to their Mates than you just mentioned. Their lives depend on those of their mates. If James Potter was really Sirius' mate, then why didn't he – sorry Harry – then why didn't he pass away a year after James did, like all Veela do when their mates die?" And there the genius girl stumps me again.


	8. His Words As Truth

_**Chapter 08  
**__**His Words As Truth**_

_**Sirius' POV**_

I don't know what Ron, Harry and Hermione discussed in the Antechamber, but it seems to have both made them all the more confident about something and confused them on the same time as they come back with determination in their eyes, but confusion and a slight hint of defeat in their forms as they all walk back to their seats.  
Harry himself sits down next to me and looks at me questioningly, as if I hold the answer to his inner problems, before he just silently smiles at me, as if seeing something in me that takes away his confusion before he asks: "What's the next chapter called?" As if Ron never led him and Hermione into a secret conversation.  
Then I answer: "Snape, I was a little angry with him over Remus and decided he should be punished by reading about his own chapter." Harry nods, while he had wide eyes when I mentioned the man's name and we both look at the man, me trying not to wince in pain as there are memories trying to resurface every time I do so.

_**Snape's POV**_

Black may have sworn on his magic that it wasn't Lupin who helped him, but until I read the evidence of his so-called innocence – something Potter is stupid enough to believe in – am I not going to give up on finding out who that bastard is using as his little apprentice for the Dark Side, something I hope to get help in soon enough.  
Then, as if the idiot is somehow able to read my mind, does Black throw me the book from Weasley Junior's seat and says: "Here, Snape. Because you thought you could accuse one of the people I care about of doing something illegal, you can now go ahead and read of your favorite little hate target, a thirteen year old."  
I had glared at the man for thinking I waste my time targeting the brat, yet it had apparently not even faced him as he had kept a passive, slightly angry face, his frown being the only thing proving his anger and while I feel caught off guard by the man that used to carry his heart on his sleeve all the time, do I start to read.

_**Snape's Grudge  
**_**_POA – Chapter 14, page 286 - POA_**

At this Black laughs and says: "Perhaps if you had someone who could be as fast on four legs as I am." And while I want and wish for Dumbledore to allow me this chance, do I instantly feel the Headmaster's reprimanding stare on me, silently telling me not to even try and I growl at the perfect chance lost, before I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 14, page 286 - POA_**

"ABOUT FRICKING TIME!" Those twin menaces shout in unison, some of their year mates from other Houses and most of Potter's little friends actually cheering along and while my fellow colleagues share looks of shame that make me want to glare that little group to silence, am I forced to wait until they calm before reading on.

**_POA – Chapter 14, page 286 - POA_**

"Can someone cast a spell on the ears of those not yet ready to hear adult themed pranks, so to say?" One of the twins asks, he and his little menace of a brother smirking at each other, but then, while I turn green at following their train of thought, does McGonagall spat: "We will most certainly do not – and neither will you, understand?"  
The two nod, both looking disappointed for not being able to continue their little word joke, but then Potter whispers: "You do realize you're talking about trolls, right?" And the brat of a boy actually gets it done to make those two menaces look as green and sick of their own thoughts as I felt before I quickly focus back on reading.

**_POA – Chapter 14, page 287 - POA_**

This makes me smirk, while I think: "Not anymore. That passageway will be closed as soon as Dumbledore –." But then again, do I feel the man's glare on my person and I glare back at him this time, not planning to give into his wishes to offer his so-called grandson some amusement when we're supposed to protect him.  
Then the man says: "A new rule. No uses of the Passageways out of the school if both Headmaster and all Heads of House agree that there is any form of danger outside our Hogwarts wards. All passageways through the schools will be accessible, those going outside will be closed, were the area around the school to be under threat."  
And while my glare intensifies at the words _all the Heads of House_, do my colleagues actually nod with smiles on their faces, which I just know are aimed as a joke at my displeasure and I grumble as I silently decide to fight the full consequences of this rule later on, when the brats have gone to sleep before I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 14, page 287 - POA_**

"Trust me, Harry, it's during fifth that you will really want to be going to Hogsmeade, if only to relax from all the stress that comes with ten months of studying for your O.W.L.s." The Gryffindor then says with sick humor in his voice and many other sixth and seventh years – even some of my snakes – nod in agreement.  
"What are you talking about? O.W.L.s are one of the two most important tests a wizard takes in his entire life." Granger then complains and Wood says: "Exactly, and no one likes being stressed over such an important something for ten months straight, Hermione." And while the girl looks properly bashed, do I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 14, page 287 - POA_**

"A skeleton, Ron? Really?" Black then annoys me as he asks and Lupin wraps an arm around him as he laughs: "Sirius, you can't possibly say that twelve years Azkaban and several months on the run can be good for your health." And while Black pouts: "Yes, I can." With his arms crossed, do I sneer at both of them and read on.

**_POA – Chapter 14, page 287 &amp; 288 - POA_**

This makes both victim and murderer shudder, the Weasley kid in fear of actually being murdered and Black for who knows what reason as he says: "I could never kill an innocent kid. I had my sights on someone completely different." And while the look between the Golden Trio makes me know they're onto Black's target, do I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 14, page 288 – POA_**

Again Black shudders and says: "Facing Dumbledore and McGonagall is definitely not something on my wish list, but – but knowing I – that I might have to face you, old pal." He then looks at Lupin as another, more violent shudder runs through his body and while I personally feel that Dumbledore should just strike him, do I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 14, page 288 - POA_**

"Wait, what?" Black then interrupts me, his confusion amusing me as he turns to the Headmaster and asks: "I thought Hogwarts had created an Anti-Howler ward in my first after my dearest mother kept sending them to me for over a month. What happened with that?" But like with Black, does the Headmaster grunt in pain.  
The grunt alone makes me know that whatever happened to the ward was done by the same wizard as the one to have cursed us all with this really bizarre memory spell and while I can't help but wonder what could be hidden behind this spell, does Poppy quickly help Albus heal of his pain, many students looking worried, before I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 14, page 288 &amp; 289 - POA_**

"For what?" Black asks bewildered and Potter answers: "There was a really big threat endangering the students last year and the House-Elf of the culprit wanted to make sure I wouldn't be involved in it all, so he tried to keep me from going to Hogwarts by sealing the passageway to Platform 9 3/4, only Ron's dad – well, he had a flying car."  
The boy ends with a cringe and both Lupin and Black look wide eyed with shock and Lupin asks: "Please tell me you had someone who could drive behind the wheel." And Weasley raises a tentative hand as he mutters: "I saw dad and the twins do it plenty of times. I – I knew how to drive." To which I can't help but think:  
"But not how to land safely, apparently." And while the memory of having caught those two rule-breakers still sweetens my mind, does the fact that they got off with nothing more than a single detention and a slap on the wrist anger me enough that I interrupt Black and Lupin before they can question further and read on.

**_POA – Chapter 14, page 289 – POA_**

This makes Black shake his head as he says: "And that is why Uncle Charlus vetoed against the whole Howlers to School idea. He didn't think it right for hundreds of students to hear the drama and private issues of one family and so tried to make it so that Owls with Howlers would deliver these to the students in the dorms, not the Great Hall."  
This makes me raise an eyebrow and the man sighs and says: "He never got that vote through as no one could really calculate how much time an owl would need to get from one address to Hogwarts, so to regulate when a Howler would be send was impossible and so the veto was left unanswered, no matter how hard he tried."  
The man then lowers his head and Potter asks: "This Charlus man sounds amazing, who was he?" And Black sends a disgustingly loving smile at the lad as he says: "He was your grandfather, James' dad. He was an amazing man and he took me in after I ran away from home. He became my true father, just when I needed it."  
"What you need is a reality check and a sentence straight to the Dementors." Goes through my mind, but then I feel a small twinge of pain, as if the memory spell is trying to break and the memories behind it are trying to prove me different. Feeling as if that possibility is just ludicrous and impossible, do I quickly read on.

**_POA – Chapter 14, page 289 - POA_**

"She eats that?" Longbottom asks in shock and while I personally try to keep my eyebrow from raising at this strange part of the story, does Potter nod and say: "She pretty much eats everything. Had to teach her that summer after first." And while a small part of me tries to feel worried, do I sneer at this feeling as I read on.

**_POA – Chapter 14, page 289 - POA_**

"What is it with you wizards and your weird writing methods. First you friendly invite him over, then you order him around and then a friendly greeting to end it?" The youngest of the new group of brats then asks and while I feel my heart and mind conflicting even more with them than anyone else here, do I just huff and read on.

_**PoA – chapter 14, page 289 &amp; 290**_

"I'm sure the teachers already discussed everything amongst themselves, Ron. McGonagall was involved, after all, seeing you're her student and in danger at the time." Granger then lectures the boy, but Weasley seems not to care for the way she tries to make him look stupid and just nods at her with a smile before I grunt and read on.

_**PoA – chapter 14, page 290 – PoA **_

This makes me smirk, while the giant in question turns red and I think: "There you have it. Proof that Potter is just careless towards everything and everyone around him." But then the brat proves me wrong and asks: "Parvati, Lavender, could you two help Hagrid with that? For it if becomes necessary, you know."  
The two nod and while many of the dumb brats around him – including that strange gang of misfits – smile at the boy, do I think: "Sure, Potter saves his own hide from evidence that he's a careless brat and everyone loves him. Just like that blasted father of his." And while ignoring the strange pain within my heart, do I read on.

_**PoA – chapter 14, page 290 – PoA **_

"Selfish brat." I think with a smirk on my face, but Albus thinks different and says: "That broom almost cost you a friendship with someone you care for very much. It's not unusual for someone your age to have such a thing happen." And while I wonder when he will stop keeping a hand above the brat's head, do I read on.

_**PoA – chapter 14, page 290 – PoA **_

By now I am thoroughly enjoying myself as almost every paragraph proves that everything I ever thought about Potter to be correct, but then Hagrid says: "It's because I bake them for peeps like myself, isn't it?" And while Potter and Weasley share a guilty look, do they still nod, making me grunt at them doubtfully before I read on.

_**PoA – chapter 14, page 291 – PoA **_

"Ms. Granger, that is far too much work for someone your age. Goodness Merlin, why didn't you just ask one of the older years for help if you felt you couldn't rely on Misters Potter and Weasley anymore? Or come to me about all these issues the three of you are dealing with?" Minerva then asks the girl, but Potter snorts.  
Everyone looks at him and he says: "Hermione's much too independent and – like the rest of this world – proud to ask others for help when she thinks she can handle something herself. As for not coming to you –." And with that does the arrogant brat send her a stare that would actually make Lucius proud as he asks:  
"When, other than the few times you wanted our intel on the Chamber of Secrets last year, did you ever proof to us that your office was open for more than school work? You never visit the common room, your behavior in the book during Christmas speaks for itself and I'm not even going to mention the 150 point loss incident."

By now almost the entire school is silent, none of the students quite understanding what Potter could have against his Head of House and my fellow teachers not quite knowing what to say about all of this, but then Albus asks: "Minerva, why did you stop your weekly visits to the common room? You used to do that all the time."  
And when Potter asks: "When? During the war?" Does Minerva cringe, making the boy raise his eyes skyward and continue: "Oh, so because peace has returned to England, did you assume that your students no longer need weekly visits of their head of House? The same person who said _Your House is like your family_?"  
At this several of my colleagues hit themselves on the head and while Potter has now gone to lounge against the moss covered seats his so-called friends are seated on, does he say: "Yeah, I noticed they're like family, alright. Like the Dursleys to be exact." And while the group of misfits snorts and cringes at this, do I read on.

_**PoA – chapter 14, page 291 – PoA **_

"I'll agree with what you say any day, Hagrid, but I do want to point out a few quick flaws before our reader continues." The woman that was picked up by those misfits interrupts me and she goes on: "First of all, when you started noticing that she was putting too much hay on her stack – so to say – you should have stopped her.  
And even if you couldn't do that, were you not the intended person to make sure that she kept herself healthy and without all that pressure she put on herself. You obviously realized that things were running out of hand, so why did you contact Harry and Ron and not McGonagall? Surely you knew of Harry's distrust of her."  
And while part of me wonders when this whole thing turned into a _Blame your teacher_ activity, does Hagrid turn red and say: "I just thought that, because those three have already been able to do so many amazing things together, that they could easily solve these issues between themselves if I just pointed it out to them."  
The woman sighs and says: "I get that you trust in their independence, Hagrid, but those levels of theirs are much too high to be right. You really should have brought these issues with the one responsible for them, if for no other reason than to give her another chance to earn their trust." The giant nods and I read on.

_**PoA – chapter 14, page 291 &amp; 292 – PoA **_

"Ron, you can't demand of someone to get rid of their pets. You can ask them to keep them away from you or to – as you wanted at the beginning of the year – keep them in their dorms, but you can't demand them to just get rid of their pets. That's just unreasonable, even with the current situation." Lupin then tells the boy.  
The brat himself turns red and says: "I guess so. Sorry Hermione, it's just – almost every time I have Scabbers outside his cage, that cat of yours seems to be there. As if he only wants to be around us to get him. And then – in the book – Scabbers got eaten and – well." The girl nods and I snort at how pathetic it all sounds as I read on.

_**PoA – chapter 14, page 292 – PoA **_

"Which is kind of dumb, if you ask me." The second eldest of the misfit gang then says and he goes on: "First it takes Black attacking the Fat Lady before you decide to inform Harry of the danger and then, when Black proves twice that he can infiltrate Hogwarts, you still keep such dangerous passageways open?"  
At this I angrily retort: "If Potter would just hand over that blasted map –." But the lad snorts and says: "Give me a break. Those passageways existed long before that map was created. You don't fool me, you know. There must be at least one of you teachers that knows of them and their existence, so why –?" But then Albus says:  
"You are indeed right, Isaac, which is also why we installed the new rule regarding the passageways going through and the passageways leading in or out of the castle. Something we should have done at the start of the year, not two months in." The silver-white haired boy nods in understanding and I grumble at him as I read on.

_**PoA – chapter 14, page 292 – PoA **_

At this the teachers and Hagrid hit themselves on the head and one of the twins asks: "What happened to that talk you had with Hagrid earlier?" And his blasted brother asks: "Did that perhaps slip your mind when you saw the notice or something?" And while Weasley turns a deserving red, does the woman say:  
"And this is why issues like this should be discussed with someone these kids trust. You can't rely on teenagers – especially not those that are newly discovering their hormones or those with high tempers – to solve problems this big or this personal. You need a trustworthy and responsible adult for that." My colleagues nod and I read on.

_**PoA – chapter 14, page 293 – PoA **_

"Last time he went, he heard things he should have been told months sooner. I don't think you should be using that for an example, you know?" The girl that Potter has been warning me about the entire time then says and while Weasley turns red and mumbles: "I probably wanted him to forget about that." Do I grumble and read.

_**PoA – chapter 14, page 293 – PoA **_

Then suddenly does Potter groan and while I silently think: "Now what is up with little Boy Wonder?" Does the brat ask: "Wasn't this chapter named after Snape?" And while I hate him for not showing me proper respect, does his friend nod and he groans: "Great, cloak or no cloak, I'll be getting caught." Making me smirk and read on.

_**PoA – chapter 14, page 293 – PoA **_

"Great acting there, you two." One of the misfit twins says and the other goes on: "Yeah, all the way up to the wink. That would give it away to anyone watching." And the twins – to my annoyance – chant together: "Like those responsible for you – NOT!" And while they raise their eyes skyward at us, do I glare at them and read.

_**PoA – chapter 14, page 293 &amp; 294 – PoA **_

"Mr. Longbottom, were you onto them by any chance?" Albus then asks, but the pitiful boy shakes his head and says: "I was banned from visits in the book, remember? I must have seen the students leave and decided I wanted to see some of them off. I think all of this was just random dumb luck – like usual for me, really."  
And while I don't even feel a hint of pity for the pitiful brat, does the oak-brown haired girl move over and does she sit next to him as she says: "I can sense a great deal of power within you, you know. It feels like this amazing oak tree that is trying to grow out of the small seedling, of which the shell just doesn't want to break."  
And while I can only roll my eyes at the sappy way that the girl tries to cheer up someone who is a lost cause anyway, do I feel confused as a strange sense of pride enters my heart, something I have only sensed whenever the eldest of the misfit gang did something and while I wonder what my bond is with these misfits, do I read on.

_**PoA – chapter 14, page 294 – PoA **_

This makes me smirk, but then the same leader of those loners speaks up and asks: "You're actually proud of that? What teacher – a person responsible for the health and feelings of those under his care – is proud of a student fearing him? Fearing a failure is one thing, but this kind of fear? How can you be proud of that?"  
And while I glare at the brat for daring him to question me, does Potter worsen it and say: "He should be proud. Neville's not just scared of him, Snape's even the one thing Neville fears above all others. Professor Lupin's first lesson proves that when he had us study and fight of a Boggart." This seems to shock the brat and he asks:  
"You're a student's worst fear? How can you be proud of that?" But then I say: "Who says what Potter says is even true?" But then Potter's words seem to come true as something happens that I never could have expected. Heat starts gathering in the center of the circle of misfits and Potter hits himself on the head as he says:

"I warned him. He can't say I didn't, cause I did." And while I wonder what boy wonder could be on about, do I feel like taking off my robe as the heat that is gathering in the center of the group is now moving out in waves of heat, the temperature of this heat increasing with the minute if not the second and making me sweat.  
Wondering how this can be possible as the candles above us are supposed to temper any and all temperature in the Great Hall, do I suddenly get the shock of a lifetime as all of the candles above us get lit like supernovas and explode, but while the heat shocks me, does something else happen that follows it.  
The girl with the wavy black hair, who had been helping Black heal twice now, rises her arms into the sky and amazingly enough calls forth all of the water from the jugs and glasses and goblets around her before moving her arms to one of the others in the group, the whole amount of water she summoned blasting the center of the group.

Instantly the temperature around us returns to normal and while the candles above us now all fall from the sky, all of them having been reduced to stomps the size of my little finger, do I see where the heat came from as I duck from one of the candles falling and to my shock, is the source actually the girl Potter warned me about.  
The girl is soaked to the core of her cloths and bone and her cherry blonde hair is sticking to all sides of her face, her curled up fringe covering her eyes, but not the fire that is actually still burning in their gaze, the color of her eyes having turned from a dark pink to a blood red that scares me as it looks too familiar for comfort.  
The girl's cloths also stick to her body and accentuate her hourglass figure as well as her incredible curves and while many of the elder lads now look at her as if they want to eat her, does she shake her head to clear her vision before she levels me another glare, the heat of it alone making me feel as if I just jumped into a volcano.  
"Never. Call. Any. Of. My. Friends. A. Liar." The girl then hisses and while I suppress the need to gulp, do I feel a strange sense of déjà vu, which is followed up by a twinge of pain within my mind, making me wonder what memory I could have that is blocked and where a similar event apparently took place.  
Instead of that, do I retake my seat and calmly use my wand to vanish the candle that landed on it, vanishing the dripped candlewax as well before sitting down, pretending as if the girl and her actions haven't scared the living daylights out of me and probably some of the students around me and instead of that, do I read on.

_**PoA – chapter 14, page 294 &amp; 295 – PoA **_

"I highly doubt it's up to the likes of you to decide where those two belong, _Professor_." The same girl then spats and while her words – strangely enough – remind me of Lily after I made my foolish mistake all those years ago, do I use my Occlumency lessons to pretend that I am ignoring the girl and do I read on.

_**PoA – chapter 14, page 295 – PoA **_

"You could have taken him with you, you know?" The girl with the oak brown hair says, but Potter shrugs and says: "I'm guessing book me wasn't sure if Neville's footing would work with the stealth needed once you're under the cloak." And while Longbottom sends him a guilty grateful smile, do I sneer at the two and read on.

_**PoA – chapter 14, page 295 &amp; 296 – PoA **_

"Yeah. I can attest to that one." Black then laughs, but when Lupin asks: "What are you talking about? That cloak always fit the four of us easily." Does Black turn a confused face downward, before he grunts and says: "We – we wanted to – to take more than – the four of us once, but – but it wouldn't – it wouldn't work."  
"When did we do that?" Lupin asks shocked, but Black seems to be in too much mental pain and Potter says: "He's trying to break through that mental blockage on his memories. Girls, help him." And the same three girls as before do their thing, Black's pain erasing itself off his face before he says: "In fourth."  
We all look confused and he says: "It – it was in our fourth. We – we wanted to organize a picnic between the – the – I can't remember but it was more than us four – and – and because some of us didn't have sneaky reputations, did we try to keep it that way and so we – we wanted all of us under the cloak, but it wouldn't work."  
This makes Lupin look down, his face a mix of confusion, doubt and thoughtfulness, but I already know that Black has to be raving as no memory spell can be strong enough to make a werewolf forget about members of his pack and Black sounds as if this group has been bigger than the four of them for years. At this I snort and read on.

_**PoA – chapter 14, page 296 – PoA **_

This makes my colleagues groan and makes the blasted twins apparently forgive their blasted little brother for his earlier mistakes as they smile at him and high-five him, but before they can do the same with Potter, does one of the twin like misfits says: "Who wants to bet that Harry –." And his misfit of a brother goes on:  
"Will send those our way –." And the two chorus: "To help us pester our own blasted relatives?" And while Potter now raises his hands, palms facing the sky, and accepts one high-five from each of them, does the eldest of the loner group say: "No bet, boys. We all know Harry only uses prank products on those who really deserve it."  
Making me roll my eyes and think: "And of course to someone like Potter, that means the entire school for not being as great and mighty as he is. Blasted arrogant little brat. No different than his stupid father." And while I continue my reading, do I shake away the strange feeling to send a glare at that cursed bastard, Black.

_**PoA – chapter 14, page 296 – PoA **_

Hearing this makes me grind my teeth together as my need to reveal little Lupin's secret and expose him for the monster he is becomes stronger with each paragraph, yet I know I will get all of the teachers on my neck – including Albus – if I try and the memory of the last time he got angry makes me read on instead.

_**PoA – chapter 14, page 297 – PoA **_

"Which is something anyone who knows Madam Pomfrey should know isn't even true, wouldn't you agree Mr. Malfoy?" Minerva then asks the boy and while I glare at her, does she then turn her glare to me as she goes on: "And even if it was, wouldn't it befall your Head of House to send you to St. Mungo's to treat that so-called injury?"  
And while Draco had turned red in anger at being called out, does his redness now worsen in embarrassment as he must not have thought of how his little scheme will affect my reputation and where I do and do not show care to my own students. Hating the elder woman for doubting my care for my own Snakes, do I read on.

_**PoA – chapter 14, page 297 – PoA **_

"And where did you hear that from, Malfoy? Your father? Not really a good source of information seeing the growing hatred between him and Arthur Weasley now, would you say?" One of my own Snakes then asks and while Draco sputters at this, do I hate how my own students are turning against each other as I read on.

_**PoA – chapter 14, page 297 – PoA **_

"A little unfair, wouldn't you think Potter? To fight them when they can't even see you?" I then sneer at the boy, but Potter remains calm and retorts: "And the fact that Malfoy could have sicked Crabbe and Goyle on Ron by himself makes my actions be called unfair?" And while I hate how he outsmarted me, do I read on.

_**PoA – chapter 14, page 297 – PoA **_

"Well now, Severus. Does that not prove that Harry has no real ill intent towards your students? If he really wanted to hurt them, he could have used all kinds of jinxes, but instead he only plans to throw a little mud. Nothing too bad, would you say?" Albus then asks me and while I say: "Humiliation is still painful, you old fool." Do I read on.

_**PoA – chapter 14, page 297 &amp; 298 – PoA **_

This makes some of those around me actually snicker and while I hate feeling like I am back in school, back in the mercy of those blasted Marauders, do I shake off the painful twinge that hits me as I think of all those humiliating things they did to me and while I think: "They did do that to me, I know they did." Do I read on.

_**PoA – chapter 14, page 298 – PoA **_

"And you wonder why I don't consider you real Quidditch competition." Potter then comments, using the same airy tone as Weasley must have done in the book and while Draco glares at him, does Potter say: "Reminds me of last year's first Quidditch match, this does." And now Draco is almost steaming in anger as I read on.

_**PoA – chapter 14, page 298 &amp; 299 – PoA **_

Now Potter hits himself on the head and says: "That blasted foot." But my mood has finally changed as I have no doubt that this is where things will finally start to look much better for me and for Draco. This is where the title of the chapter will become reality and while I try very hard to hide my glee at this fact, do I read on.

_**PoA – chapter 14, page 299 – PoA **_

At this I want to roll my eyes, but then Albus seems to read my thoughts as he says: "I highly doubt it is me that young Mr. Malfoy will be going to." And while I have no doubt that the new information of Albus being Potter's grandfather only further confirms this fact, does Potter shrug at the man and do I read on, annoyed at how calm he is.

_**PoA – chapter 14, page 299 &amp; 300 – PoA **_

"Am I the only one who is getting a Muggle moment here?" One of the misfit twins then asks and my stomach churns in disgust as I see all the other misfits shake their heads, Potter smirking at them and making me finally understand why he was so calm this entire time. He knew his stupid little buddies would make the resemblance.  
Disgusted that the brat dares to compare me with that no-good lump of a human that Petunia – Merlin may only know why – married to, do I send my fiercest glare their way to punish them for their comment, but it seems that the fiery-tempered girl has yet to forgive me as she sends me a glare back that actually scares me.  
I shake my head, shocked to find myself seated a little further back in my chair than I normally would and while wondering how one measly girl of almost twenty can have such effects on me and while I violently push back memories of another young woman who had – at one time – been able to do so, do I grunt and read on.

_**PoA – chapter 14, page 300 – PoA **_

"Severus, if you believed you had caught Mr. Potter breaking the rules, you should have come to me, not take him to your own office. I accepted this back last year, because it happened during the feast, but normally I expect such matters to be settled within my own office, you understand?" Minerva asks, but then Potter says:  
"I'd rather it be in his office. With him I at least know where I stand." The woman looks shocked and while I know that I should not have taken his words for a compliment, do I still feel myself reeling with shock over the fact that Potter has more trust issues with his Head of House than I expected before I read on.

_**PoA – chapter 14, page 300 &amp; 301 – PoA **_

"Did he say who was alone or did he try and sell you another crappy story to make you feel sorry for him. Like he thinks he can try with the rest of us and his so-called damaged arm?" Mss. Greengrass then asks and the girl with the notes answers: "The second." Before she puts another blasted note in a different file and I read on.

_**PoA – chapter 14, page 300 – PoA **_

"You seriously call that talking? You need to get a dictionary if that is what you call talking, you nitwit." The misfit twins then say, their tones of voices so in sync they actually sound as one and while I feel weirded out by this fact, do I ask: "What did you just –?" Only for Potter to – annoyingly so – interrupt me and ask:  
"Nitwit? Really? A little soft for you liking, right guys?" And while I still cannot understand how Potter can remain calm like this, do the twin boys shrug and say: "What can we say? He just hasn't worked on our nerves enough yet. He has to earn our ire before we really insult him. Now we just want to toy with him, really."  
And to my great annoyance, does Potter laugh and say: "Toy with him all you want, guys. Might make him feel how he thinks he can make others feel. Would be about time too, if you ask me." And while the two boys mock-salute the younger, black-haired brat, do I grumble and glare at them together with my Snake before I read on.

_**PoA – chapter 14, page 301 – PoA **_

"Seeing how he thinks he can fake that injury of his, would I be delighted if you could send Mr. Malfoy my way next time he starts raving like that, Severus." Poppy then says and while part of me feels furious over the woman picking Potter's side, do I know quite better than to argue with the famous matron and read on.

_**PoA – chapter 14, page 301 &amp; 302 – PoA **_

"Severus, there is absolutely no need for you to stand so threateningly over one of my students. I understand you have your beliefs of Potter and that you wish to keep those strong, but that does not mean you can terrorize one of my lions. Although you already seem to be doing so for more than just Mr. Potter, haven't you?"  
Minerva then ends, her voice sounding like a mountain lioness protecting her cubs from wild threats and while I feel as if I am again in my teens and caught snooping where I don't belong, do I keep these feelings from showing on my face and ask: "What proof do you have that I have been – as you say – terrorizing your lions, exactly?"  
And the whole Gryffindor Third year group shouts: "Neville's Boggart, that's what!" Angering me and making the boy in question turn red, while the rest of his year mates actually return my glare with one of their own, the fact that they don't even cower under my anger due to their own united anger making me read on furiously.

_**PoA – chapter 14, page 302 – PoA **_

"I would have, in a heartbeat." The blushing boy then says, shocking me and making those around him smile before he glares my way and says: "Would be a good way for me to finally end that stupid fear. Like professor McGonagall said, you have no right to intimidate, threaten or terrorize any of us – or our pets, _Professor_."  
And the way he sneers at me actually reminds me of his mother Alice, something that makes me keep back my own retort as I had never expected of the boy to resemble his steadfast mother, but forever resemble his easy-going, slightly wonky and physically unbalanced father, who shockingly enough became an Auror to boot.  
Feeling myself wonder yet again what Alice Hesterfield ever saw in old Franklin Longbottom, do I shake my head as that same twinge hits my memory yet again and I hiss: "We better get this book over soon. That Memory spell is starting to annoy me." And while my colleagues look shocked that I too am affected, do I read on.

_**PoA – chapter 14, page 302 – PoA **_

"A small amount? You and James constantly tried wiping the field with each other. Your Quidditch matches became bloody legendary right from the first one in our fourth year when Slytherin's seeker graduated and you decided to take his place." Black then says, yet I sneer at him and say: "Wow Black, Azkaban –."  
Only for Black to again reach for his head and shout out in pain, the three girls responding the minute they see his hands move to his head and before long has Black been laid down next to his godson, Potter worriedly wrapping his arms around the man, while the Aurors around us now have their hands on their wands worriedly.  
Wondering why those girls are stupid enough to put Black so close to his target, do I see the three and the girl with the cherry-blonde hair sit themselves down on the slabs the brat and the mutt are leaning against and while I wonder if the fiery-tempered girl is planning to burn Black alive, do I smirk at this happy thought and read on.

_**PoA – chapter 14, page 302 – PoA **_

"Look who's talking. With the way you're treating us and the way you're treating your own snakes, I'm not surprised the Gryffindor-Slytherin feud still exists, really." Potter then says, while he keeps himself sickeningly close to Black and I glare at the two, challenging them with my eyes to proof it as Potter goes on and says:  
"You bully the Gryffindors as if you're the most popular in school and they're a bunch of weak, geeky nerds, they get angry with you, but aren't stupid enough to lash out and so turn on your Snakes, those go and complain to you and you go even worse on the Gryffindors in return, which makes the whole circle start all over again."  
This shocks and astounds me and while Albus looks at the boy in pride, does he calmly say: "It's an endless circle, but it doesn't really have to be as both the start and the end of it begin with you. If you were to just be a little less into that whole feud and prove it should exist, the students will follow and none of this has to go on anymore."  
And while I hate how the brat thinks he can just blame me for something that has been going on for hundreds of years, not to mention the fact that he knows nothing about why I am doing this and that he shouldn't judge without knowing everything, do many of my actual Snakes and several of Potter's own lions nod before I read on.

_**PoA – chapter 14, page 303 – PoA **_

This makes me look shocked before I send a glare at Albus and I hiss: "What the bloody hell did you even tell that boy?" And when Albus calmly says: "The truth as I know it." Do I gnash my teeth together as neither Black nor his little friends were ever really honest to the man when it all came down to it.  
"We'll just see what the truth is, Albus. Before this book is over will the world get proof that Black is nothing more than a careless criminal and a murderer." Yet while I try with all that I am to put all of my belief into these thoughts, does that stupid spell make me cringe in silent mental pain as it stings in my memory before I read on.

_**PoA – chapter 14, page 303 – PoA **_

"Not true." Black suddenly says, his face no longer the same calm posture as it was earlier, but instead a visage of full blown anger and he says: "It was someone else who lead you there. We protected you – all of us did – that's how –." But before the man can utter anymore of his ridiculous nonsense and lies, does he scream again.  
Instantly the three female misfits and Poppy are at his side, the girls doing the same thing they've been doing so many times before and Poppy giving the madman another Pain Relief potion before Lupin shocks us all as he says: "Your memories are getting mixed up, aren't they?" And the certain way with which he speaks shocks us.  
Black nods and says: "The longer we read all of this, the more I am seeing my memories of before Lily and James were killed change before my very eyes. Everything that has something to do with our past seems to be changing and reforming itself to the truth. I – I just don't get why – why I'm the only one affected."  
"Because of me." Potter then says and when we all look at him, does he say: "The same person who did this to you is the one who betrayed my parents and killed those Muggles. It's the same guy and because he wants you to think that his crimes start with that and because you're my godfather, are you the one affected the strongest."  
"And so the curse on us all breaks with me the first. Instead of breaking first with the one least affected, does this undoing start with me because I got the first and most direct blow of that bastard's magic. So – so does that mean that – that I'm actually – breaking free, perhaps?" And after Potter and Lupin nod, do I read on.

_**PoA – chapter 14, page 303 – PoA **_

"I told you, it was someone else. Someone else sold out Remus' secret to you and you trusted him for some reason. We realized the danger you were in and because –ugh, dammit." Black then says, apparently still experiencing a minor attack from the spell, yet what I don't let show as I read on is that I now remember – his words as truth.

_**PoA – chapter 14, page 303 &amp; 304 – PoA **_

"As if that would even be necessary. Want to bet I already figured that Snape had you and that I'm heading there myself to support whatever story you came up with." This makes the sneer at the red haired brat and I ask: "And how would you know that, Mr. Weasley." And his answer makes me hiss at him in fury as he says:  
"I'm a chess-master, remember? I knew you'd want to get evidence and that's in Harry's pockets. Yet I was with Harry when he bought his stuff, so I'd know what is and what isn't in there and by the time I got to your office, I would have known exactly what to say to stand up for my friend." And with fury over being bested, do I read on.

_**PoA – chapter 14, page 304 – PoA **_

"Severus Tobias SNAPE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY SCHOOL RULES YOU WOULD HAVE BROKEN IF YOU **DID THAT?**" Minerva then shouts at me and I retort: "The same amount as Potter, probably." Yet the calm way with which I speak seems to only ignite her temper further and she shouts:  
"SNEAKING OUT IS NOT THE SAME AS **DESTROYING PERSONAL PROPERTY, SEVERUS!" **Then Albus makes it even worse as he asks: "Severus, when exactly in your youth did James ever destroy something of yours? And don't bring up your O.W.L.s, Severus as –." But then something worrying happens.

Albus himself grunts in pain and the four females instantly head for the man, performing the same tasks as they did with Black before Albus makes almost my entire world crumble as he grunts: "That event – never happened." And the astounded tone the man speaks with proves that he never saw this coming either.  
All teachers look shocked at this as almost all of them – bar Sybill, Rolanda and a few others – were actually faculty during that year and must also have memories of the event that I believed for years was the end of my most important friendship yet and with a haltering voice do I ask: "Albus – are – are you sure?"  
The man nods, now apparently healed from his sudden bout of pain as he says: "The pain actually made the memory clear up, Severus. What we all thought we remembered is not true. It was not that you lost one friend that day, Severus, it was that on that day – you gained six." And with this astounding news do I read on.

_**PoA – chapter 14, page 304 – PoA **_

This astounds everyone around me and I grumble as I think: "I was actually right and I didn't even know it." But then I silently read ahead and while the first paragraph makes me feel very pleased with my book-self, do the next few parts infuriate me and when Lupin asks: "You wanted the secrets revealed, didn't you?"  
Do I glare at him with raging fury, but the man wave his wand while on his lap, sigh and say: "Severus please. Give us some credit. This was our master piece and we were very protective of it. Of course we wouldn't just protect its secrets with only a single password, we were smarter than that, you know?" And while I grumble, do I read on.

_**PoA – chapter 14, page 304 &amp; 305 – PoA **_

By now Black hits himself on the head and says: "Two mistakes there, Snape. First, you said your name. Anyone knowing us would know we charmed that thing against you. Two, you called yourself a teacher. We were teens, of course we wouldn't want that map in teacher's hands." And while I give him right, do I read on.

_**PoA – chapter 14, page 305 – PoA **_

By now even Black is glaring as he looks at where I am reading this through gnashing teeth and to my astonishment, does the man say: "That's not right." I glare at him with raging fury and he says: "I remember we charmed that thing to keep its secrets hidden, but – but we changed the method back in our sixth.  
Why did it change back?" This question is not one I was expecting and actually takes all of my anger away, replacing it with shock and then Potter asks: "Was the one who casted the spell causing you all those headaches perhaps one of the creators of that map?" And the man's groan is answer enough as he says:  
"He was. That little bastard must have snuck up to the twins after they came home with that map and adapted the spell work we all casted on it. He must have recognized it the minute the twins came home. Part of his magic is linked to that map, of course he would be able to sense its presence." This worries the lot of us and Potter asks:  
"Can you?" The man calms down at this, his agitation being replaced with tranquil happiness and he says: "I can indeed, but let's stop giving these hints. I think Remus is getting a little sick constantly having to charm the twins before the book ends." And while the werewolf mock-glares at his friend, do I read on.

_**PoA – chapter 14, page 305 &amp; 306 – PoA **_

"I guess I was expecting that thing to still be with Mr. Filch. Must have underestimated what the twins here can be capable of." And while Lupin had made sure that the twins were distracted while he said this, had I used his opportunity to read ahead, the texts I read not improving my mood and when he undoes the spell, do I read on.

_**PoA – chapter 14, page 306 – PoA **_

At this Black sits up with shock and he says: "I can't believe I'm saying this – well, part of me can – but Snape might be onto something. That map was in hands of that little rotten bastard for the last four years, who knows what he could have done to it." Everyone looks shocked at this and then Lupin asks the twins:  
"Would you boys mind if I check that Map for dark magic before handing it over to Harry?" The twins however, have turned as white as everyone else after Black's statement and almost faster than my eyes can blink have they pushed the retched map into the man's hands, the werewolf giving them a grateful nod before I read on.

_**PoA – chapter 14, page 306 &amp; 307 – PoA **_

"Told you." Weasley then laughs and I glare at the brat, but the boy seems unaffected as he says: "I don't like lying, Professor, but I'd rather be called a liar than a personal property destroyer." And while the slur against my near attempt stings more than I expected, does something unexpected happen after the sting goes away:  
"_Trust me, depending on the severity; being called a liar sucks."_ The girl with the file then says and when she looks up, does she say: "The note said to read this if anyone admitted pride to being called a liar. It even actually had this chapter number on it." And while shocked that Potter from the future expected this, do I read on.

_**PoA – chapter 14, page 307 &amp; 308 – PoA **_

"You know the Marauders?" The twins then ask in astonishment and while I am shocked that Lupin got them to not hear all of his hints for this long, does the man say: "We've met." Sharing a secret grin with Black and making those around him laugh, while the twins pout, obviously wanting to know more, yet I do not and read on.

_**PoA – chapter 14, page 308 – PoA **_

"Okay, that is just wrong on so many levels, I don't even have words for it." Black then says, the grin he had been sharing with Lupin now changed into a furious glare and he says: "It's one thing to make Harry remember how dangerous I am supposed to be, but using his parents when he's not even supposed to know I betrayed them?"  
At this Lupin hangs his head and the eldest of the misfits says: "And this is exactly why we formed our gang of misfits." Everyone looks at him as his voice sounds old beyond his years and he says: "The only adult we ever kept getting proof of that we could trust them was Aunt Rosie. Others just loved screwing us over again and again."  
By now many of the adults around me are looking down with either guilt or worry and the brat continues as he says: "Telling half-truths, making up lies just to make us do stuff no kid our age should do, accepting that we were but the bully targets of their kids. We had no one – no one, but ourselves and Rosie.  
So excuse us for having trust issues, but you're not exactly proving yourselves any better than the Community there – and they were Muggles and our magical parents, for crying out loud." And while I feel that I should be furious with them over comparing us to their guardians, do I push down on my own growing worries as I read on.

_**PoA – chapter 14, page 308 &amp; 309 – PoA **_

"Can things possibly get any worse?" One of my own Seventh years asks, while others in all four Houses are now glaring at Draco, who had tried to look gleeful, but now looks shocked and abashed as he sees how angry everyone is with him and while I can barely believe what these books do with his popularity, do I say:  
"They might be, Mr. Erinsworth, but we won't know that just yet. It's break time now and you all have one hour before we return to this reading. Let us hope we can get to the end of this book before nightfall." The seventh year nods and the students all leave where they had been seated, Potter and Black getting up from the floor.  
And as they do, do I finally see what kept Potter and Black as calm as they were as there is actually a small field of very fragrant flowers growing under their seats, the mixture of aromas now able to reach me as they no longer have two bodies blocking them and for the first time since the reading, do I feel myself calming down.

* * *

_**Wow, that was intense!  
**__**Okay, so Sirius and Albus are slowly breaking through whatever it was that Pettigrew cast upon them all those years, Jeremy gave off a little more information as to why he and the others formed their little gang and Severus himself got the shock of a lifetime as he apparently has six friends who he forgot about.  
**__**BUT WHO ARE THEY? Well, anyone who has read my story so far – and who has been keeping an eye on those OC characters of mine – might just be able to guess that, but I do promise one thing. This break will be based on Albus and Snape talking about Snape's O.W.L.s and about Jeffrey coming clean with the dream he had the night before.  
**__**Will be fun, right?**_

_**Venquine1990  
PS. My apologies for the unclear parts of texts belonging to the previous chapters. I will be coming back to fix those, but at a later time. I do promise that the CR parts will resemble the ones you see on this chapter from now on.  
**_


	9. Who Did All Of This?

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**A quick break chapter that will concern a lot of content and I just want to let you all know that I plan to have more of these as I really want to try and even out the chapters between CR and Non-CR. I don't want just one of those simple 'They read Chapter after Chapter after Chapter' things with no progress.  
**__**I did know a good one where the readers didn't really have much of a choice and where they even brought people from the past, but that one has been long since deleted and personally I really hope it will be reposted someway someday as it really was very, very good. It started in Second during the first Quidditch training session.  
**__**Also, I made a little alteration to the last chapter and that is to the # of friends Severus actually has, but that he forgot about. I decided to change it from 6 to 8, because I decided that I should add a certain set of senior twins to the group and that these two were two years senior to Severus, but still very close to him and his Year Mates.  
**__**Remember that hint,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 09  
**__**Who Did All Of This?**_

_**Ron's POV**_

"For those of you interested, I took the liberty and it seems we only have two more chapters before we get to that so-well known chapter called Cat, Rat and Dog." This worries me as I had not expected that I would have so little time to get Pettigrew caught and ready for transport by the Ministry once the truth comes out.  
"I need to take action." Goes through my mind and I say: "I don't know about you guys, but I feel like changing into something more comfortable, right?" And quite a few of my fellow Gryffs all nod, the teachers smiling at us to give their approval and Hermione and Harry's eyes proving that they are onto my little diversion.  
I nod at them and we all move back to Gryffindor tower, the portrait of the Fat Lady still here, even though she herself is no longer there and the Headmaster had actually send one of her friends to take her place, the woman herself known as Viola and whose portrait is known to hang in the Antechamber of the Great Hall.

Once inside, do Hermione and I share a look, the girl winking at me and smiling softly before she moves up to her dormitory and when we hear her open the door to it, do I smile as I hear her gasp: "Oops." A clear sign that Crookshanks is no longer inside the girl's dormitory. Yet I don't show this glee as I instead grumble:  
"Blasted cat, why won't it stay where it belongs. That's it! Book or no book, I'm going and I'm going to make sure I can protect my pet from that fiend." And while many students seem shocked at my outburst, do I not allow myself to grin in victory until I have reached the lonely staircase up to the boy's dorm myself.  
"Plenty of witnesses. That rat won't have any clue as to why I'm really doing this, he'll just, like everyone else, think I'm out to protect him. I know he'll probably blame me for not doing this sooner, but at least he won't get suspicious until the right time." And with those thoughts do I hurry myself up to my dorm.

There I feel a new wave of disgust overwhelm me as Scabbers is actually looking straight back at me from on top of my own pillow and while making the mental note to have that pillow cleaned and checked for spells, do I calmly walk over and say: "Don't worry, Scabbers. I won't let that nasty piece of work get you anymore."  
And while the rat is still a little tense, do I pick him up and put him in his cage, faking to look worried as I say: "I need someone to work on this lock. That blasted cat is smart enough to recognize when I have you near me, he might just be smart enough to open this lock as well. Better ask Percy to stabilize it before anything else."  
And as if the rat can understand me – which I know for a fact that he can – does Scabbers relax and move himself to hide under a bit of old grain and breadcrumbs, the only thing I can really afford instead of the usual ground that is laid inside rat cages, yet knowing now what I do, do I feel that the rat deserves no less.

I then move out of the dorm and up to one of the higher floors, Percy having gone up before I did and when the Head Boy looks at me shocked, do I set Scabbers' cage onto one of the three beds in the room and loudly say: "Percy, can you charm Scabber's cage to make sure Hermione's cat can't damage it or open the lock."  
And while making sure Scabbers can only see the back of my head, do I wink at my brother and mouth: Sneakoscope." My elder brother looks temporarily shocked, but then plasters on a slightly fake smile and says: "No problem, Ron. I kind of did so when I first took Scabbers to Hogwarts, but extra security is never wrong."  
And the boy raises his wand and to my happiness does it seem as if Scabbers is too fast asleep for the man behind the rat mask to recognize that there are more than just a locking spell being cast on the cage. I then whisper: "And extension charm too, for it Scabbers tries growing beyond normal measures, okay? Just trust me."

And while I have no doubt that my brother is now very weirded out and worried, does he still cast the spell upon the cage, making me sigh in relief, my mind snickering as I imagine the rat changing into a man and then realizing he's still inside his old cage. I then nod at my brother thankfully and say: "The chapter will explain."  
The Head Boy nods, his eyes now filled with worry and while I can only hope that the next two chapters will be over soon, does Percy ask: "Will you take Scabbers to the reading?" But I shake my head and say: "Not yet, if he sees Sirius he might try and undo everything I did for him. No, the truth comes first."  
And pure pride shines in my brother's eyes, making the two of us share a smile before I take Scabber's cage again, greeting Oliver as he walks in and then move back to my own dorm, where Crookshanks is actually laid out over the footing of my bed, but instead of getting angry, do I just smile and wink at the smart little feline.  
The ginger-furred cat looks at me with his flat face for a short while and then – as if he is an Animagus – does he nod before starting to lick his paws and cleaning himself. I then set Scabber's cage so that the rat doesn't see his enemy and whisper at Crookshanks: "Get out of here before he wakes. I don't want him distrusting me."  
The cat moves himself to continue washing, yet the way he tilts his head looks almost as if he nods and while changing into more comfortable clothes, can I not help but think: "No wonder Sirius got him on his side so easily. That cat is as smart as Hermione." And this thought makes me leave the room with a smile.

_**Jeffrey's POV**_

The entire day, from when I woke to when we picked up Aunt Rosie, to the reading, have I been waiting for this moment and after Ron has asked his friends to join him as he changes cloths, do I say: "We need a Gang meeting." The others look at me, but the dream I had last night has yet to let go off me and they see this on my face.  
The group nods and Jeremy puts his hand on one of the slabs, the stones all changing in height and even in position and while they now form a perfect circle is mine now also the smallest and his the largest, while his is standing closest to the center of the circle and mine the furthest, yet only by eight centimeters (3.15 inches).  
The elder lad then lets several rocks pass us all behind our backs and says: "This meeting has been opened. Wind brother Jeffrey has the floor." I nod and allow for a strong gust of wind to pass us as I say: "Last night my nighttime activity was interrupted by something highly unusual, yet something I believe caused by the reading.

I saw through the eyes of another, someone named James and who felt – remembered. I believe this is due to something that took place during the reading of the Hogsmeade chapter, yet I cannot be sure. There were many things I saw before I was woken from this vision and I would now like to share them with the group."  
Everyone nods and I say: "In the dream I saw that this James person was locked together at least two men and a woman. Their captor? Peter Pettigrew." This shocks the group and I nod, saying: "I am almost certain of it, yet I do not understand. According to what I heard were all of them hidden expertly and without a trace.  
Pettigrew, I believe, wanted Sirius either killed or captured, so he wouldn't go looking for these people, yet I – I don't –." But then Rosaline gasps and asks: "Wind Brother Jeffrey, did you not just state that the name of the man you were spiritually inhabiting during the vision was named James?" I nod and she says:

"What if his last name – was Potter?" And my mind turns almost blank with thought as I realize that the girl sitting a few seats away from me might just have a valiant point. Then Jeremy stands up and says: "I suggest we postpone this Gang meeting and what we have discussed here until we can have Harry join our next one.  
He knows more of the people named James and Lily and perhaps he will be able to confirm this. Wind Brother Jeffrey, until our next meeting, make certain you have every visual detail of your vision memorized, especially the looks of those you saw this James person to be with." I nod at the man, glad for his leadership and he says:  
"This meeting has been postponed." And like always do we all allow a little of our powers to show, a leaf, a drop of water, a small ember, a bit of shadow wrapped around a speck of light, a small spoon, a shard and a small rock all floating around us on my gust of wind before it all vanishes, the spoon returning to one of the tables.  
I then take a deep breath and release it as I had been using most of my powers to make wind be heard in the ears of any and all those who tried approaching or overhearing us and then the boy we all care for as our own comes in with his friends and Jeremy says: "We will hold our next meeting before the animal chapter." And we all nod.

_**Albus' POV**_

"I never thought something like this possible. The idea that Sirius and the rest of us are suffering from a Memory Alteration Ritual is one thing, but for this Ritual to affect our memories of the animosity between the Marauders and Severus is something I just cannot phantom, even if that is a widely-shared memory."  
Goes through my mind, while I stay where I am, only nodding to Mr. Weasley and his friends after the younger lad admits to his need of changing into more easier cloths and while I feel it only beneficial for everyone in the school to stay out of formal robes until the books have been read, do I push this thought to the back of my mind.

Then Severus approaches me and asks: "Albus, are – are you?" And I nod, the man shocked when he sees that my eyes are shining with self-confidence and determination before I say: "The bond of hatred that was shared between you, some of your House Mates and the Marauders is a very widely-shared memory, Severus.  
Therefore, it would be an ideal base for this Memory Alteration Ritual. I just don't understand why, but I do know as certain as that Slytherin's Mascot is a Serpent that you didn't lose a friend that fated day. I can't say for certain what did happen, the memory itself is blurry now, but the end part isn't and shows you with 6 new friends."  
The man looks at me, his face passive, even if his eyes betray how shocked, devastated and lost he feels on the inside and then he asks: "Albus, can – could you – give me – descriptions of them? Of – of my – my lost friends?" I nod, relieved that I cast several privacy charms once I saw the man approach me and say:  
"As I said, the end part of the memory is less blurry than the true memory that is currently trying to find a place within my mind, yet the only thing that is truly clear to me is you and the carefree smile that I see upon your face. However, I do see enough of your friends to give you – at the least – some vague descriptions."

The man nods and then I smile as I know I can give him some piece of heart as I lie a hand on his shoulder and say: "Yes, Severus. One of them is female, has red hair and has green eyes. She was still your friend after that fated day." And while the man keeps a passive face, can I clearly see the loss in his eyes replaced for utter joy.  
I release the man's shoulder, knowing he's just not all that into human-contact and then cross my fingers together as I say: "Another two I see seem to be twins and they – if I have to make a guess – are two years your senior, Severus. There is also someone who looks younger than you, but he seems to only be 1 year younger."  
The man nods and silently asks: "Anything else." I close my eyes to better focus on what I have been able to uncover of my slowly self-restoring memory and say: "There is one more female in the group, someone your year who has blond hair and who seems quite close to a male who is either in or one year above your year.  
And the final three are all males, Severus and it seems as if one of them is growing closer to the younger male as well as you, but I cannot be certain. They are definitely related as they both have sleek black hair, where the last two have messy black and sandy –." But just when I finish that last word, do I stop in shock.

My eyes fly open and gaze straight into a pair of flabbergasted black eyes, Severus looking at me as if I just declared him Head of Gryffindor instead of Slytherin and he asks: "P-P-P-Potter? Potter and – and his – and his – and his – wait, the younger one's REGULUS?" And while I overthink his shout, do I realize the truth behind his words.  
"He has to be, Severus. Sirius and Regulus both had sleek black hair and –." But then the man lets out a heartfelt shout before he rages: "I HELPED HIM! I HELPED POTTER GET TOGETHER WITH LILY! **WHY!** WHY WOULD I DO SUCH A THING! I LOVED HER SO WHY HELP POTTER GET TOGETHER WITH HER?"  
But I have no answer for the poor man in front of me as my cleared up memory only goes so far as to that fated day at the end of his Fifth year and I say: "I don't know, Severus. However, I know you didn't start after becoming friends with them." The man glares at me with a burning challenge to explain and I say:  
"In the small bit of cleared up memory that I do have, are Lily and James sitting on opposite sides of you. James is leaning against what I can only assume is Sirius, who seems in conversation with Regulus and Lily is – if the vague images I have in my mind are true – seated between you and the other female of the group."

The man seems to calm down with this, yet this also brings new confusion to my heart as I return my mental focus to the half of where James, Sirius and Regulus are seated together and while the man sighs and says: "Just let me know when you know more about those twins and the others that are still vague, alright?"  
I nod and while the man leaves do I think: "But why? Why does James look as if he is leaning against his boyfriend or something? The stance he and Sirius are in does not resemble that of two people who consider each other brothers, so what is the secret behind this? What is that Memory Alteration Spell keeping me from seeing?"

But then, while I try ever so slowly to clear the mist shrouding the faces of the last few of Severus' apparent friends, does someone I have only seen in action since this reading started come over and ask: "Professor Dumbledore, would it be too bold to ask for a minute of your time?" And I smile at the woman as I say:  
"Not at all, Mss. Rosie. How can I be of service?" The woman smiles at me and then hands me something as she says: "Jack once hit his head real nastily when he was six and had memory loss for a month. Rosaline created this flower and it helped his healing process immensely. Perhaps it can help you as well."  
I smile at the kindness of the woman, but where her voice was soft and gentle at first, does her face then turn serious and strong, almost reminding me of the man I spoke with just minutes ago as she says: "I've been drinking this at every meal myself since coming here, Headmaster. Perhaps we could help each other?"

I nod at her, wondering why she should need this interesting herb for her tea and she sighs as she says: "Ever since I entered these halls have some of my memories become easier for me to access, yet pretty much my entire youth is one giant blanc. I remember my O.W.L.s, my N.E.W.T.s, my graduation and how I studied, but nothing else.  
What I ate for breakfast, lunch or dinner. Whether I received any owls during my years, who my friends or my enemies or my rivals in classes were. I remember nothing of the sort and being here, I can sense them, yet I do not remember them. I was hoping if you could tell me if you remember in what year I first came here?"  
I nod at her, my heart breaking at the fact that she doesn't even remember her friends and while the alikeness between her situation and that of my Potions Master does not escape me, do I ask: "May I ask for your name again, Miss?"  
The woman smiles at me and then sighs as she says: "That's just it, Headmaster. I have known myself my entire life as Rosemary Periwinkle, but whenever I try to think of my teachers calling me that, do I draw a blank. I know I am named Rose, of that I am certain, but the Mary Periwinkle part is something that worries and confuses me."

I nod at the poor woman, unable to understand how someone could mentally hurt another person bad enough he or she could even make that person doubt their own name and then I suddenly realize something and say: "Mss. I think we just found a very vital clue in this whole mess." The woman looks at me and I say:  
"Both Rosemary and Periwinkle are herbs used to restore and increase certain aspects of the brain. It would seem that whoever did all this to all of us – did it with the intention to push people away from you more than anyone else, which must be why you have lived in the Muggle world for so long. You hold a vital clue to our memories."  
The woman looks shocked and asks: "But – but what kind of clue could – could I have? I – I remember my studies and remember that my O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s weren't the greatest – I only got the third highest score in Potions of my year – but else I remember nothing. I – I don't even remember receiving my first letter."

I sigh at this and say: "I cannot say for certain what clue you might hold to us, Mss. Rosie, but I doubt it was without reason that – whoever did this to us – made you believe your name is what you think it is. No, whoever did this wanted some kind of reminder, but not one too obvious, so he or she moved you to the Muggle world.  
Out of sight for those that were affected as strong as you, yet at the same time in a place only he knew you had been send to. My only question is, why would he or she send you to that neighborhood?" But then the woman gasps and says: "Headmaster, a – a new memory just came up. One I should have realized much sooner."  
I look at her, desperate for clues as to why any of this is happening and hoping – if nothing else – that this new memory can help her get a grasp of who she was before all this took place and then she says: "Headmaster, the date that I moved to the Privet Drive Community – was the third of November in nineteen-eighty-one."  
And while my own memory brings me back to all the wards I found located around Harry's old home, can I barely believe that these two events took place on the same day and while dread and fear over my grandson's welfare fills me to the core, do I whisper: "Then your kidnapper – is a ward-expert, Mss. Rosie."  
And this news seems to worry the woman even worse and while I can only hope that the rest of the coming hour passes over with the speed of my grandson's scar, do we part ways, neither of us wanting to worry the rest of our colleagues and loved ones before it's too late, but both of us wondering: "Who did all of this?"

* * *

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**Whew, what a chapter. I knew what I wanted, but the whole thing kind of took a life of its own and made me bring a small alteration to the previous chapter – which one can be found in the Top AN. Anyway, if you've read this story as well as I'm sure you all do, do I have two questions for you that I would like you to answer:  
**__**1\. Who is Rosemary Periwinkle really? I wrote a description of her in chapter 5 and I wrote a few hints about her in this chapter, but I think only those who have read both chapters can guess it. 2. Who are the others that apparently became friends with Severus during his fifth? I already gave hints and I will leave it with that.  
**__**Enjoy the mystery,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	10. Little Hummingbird

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**So there was one person who actually read and answered the second question of the Bottom AN of last chapter, yet he was only half right. Yes, the Prewett twins are the twins that Dumbledore saw in his memory, yet no, it was not Ms. Rosie who was the second woman, that was someone else and someone who is actually Canon.  
**__**Care to guess, anyone,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 10  
**__**Little Hummingbird**_

_**Oliver's POV**_

The break has been very interesting and I actually used it to convince the other girls that this is what Harry wants and what I want and that even Black himself accepts the bond between us, yet the three of them were still a little wary, which I can't really blame them for as I can sometimes be a little blind to very obvious things.  
Two pieces of evidence for this are being presented to me multiple times in the book itself, one of them being my behavior regarding Harry and the Firebolt, the other being that book-me doesn't even feel like showing book-Harry any signs of the crush he has on the other lad and the final having taken place two years ago.  
Yes, the fact that I never noticed how the others turned on Harry for losing one third of the 150 points that Gryffindor lost in his first is still a sore for me, yet when the girls tried using it, had I turned angry and spat: "You seriously dare to use that against me when you were in the wrong just as much going against him like you did?"

The three had turned silent at this in guilt and I had avoided them for the rest of the break, part of me still wanting to spill on them to the teachers, but another part of me not wanting this because I don't know how Harry will feel about that, yet the lovely lad had apparently had a bit of fun himself with his old friends.  
The nine young adults had held a little private meeting in the middle of the Great Hall during the break and while I had wondered how this was possible when I heard about it, do those that told me say that the youngest, Jeffrey, used his wind powers to make them hear nothing but a rushing sound before the meeting ended.  
The fact that the nine of them are actually Elementals is absolutely amazing, yet something about Jeffrey and the twins, for some reason or the other, reminds me of Harry and while I wonder if this little mystery of my own can be solved by the end of the reading and the file that the girl named Irma has, do I sit down.

Harry sits beside me and so does the Gang, Hermione, the Weasleys, Black and Professors Lupin and Dumbledore and then Snape, who had kept the book at his seat opens it at the marked page and smirks in interested glee before he sleekly asks: "Who would like to read this chapter? Mr. Flint or perhaps you, Mr. Wood?"  
And instantly I know what the chapter is about and before the other Team Captain can do anything have I summoned the book over, Snape sneering at me, but I ignore it, feeling ever so confident that Book-Harry will be winning the Quidditch Finals for us and wanting to read him do it myself as I open the book and read:

_**The Quidditch Final**_

Instantly screams and cheers rush through the hall, everyone excited and most of those in my year and the year below mine making bets, the Snakes starting to stop cheering and start glaring as more and more bets are coming up in our favor and I quickly turn to Dumbledore, who silences everyone with his wand as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 15, Page 310 - PoA**_

Instantly the cheerful, excited mood from before is completely gone, only Malfoy himself and a few of his cronies still looking gleeful and then a Fourth year Hufflepuff says: "You know, I'm not as close to Professor Hagrid as Potter is, but this? This is just wrong on so many levels." And many of those around us nod as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 15, Page 310 &amp; 311 - PoA**_

"Like I really should have done from the start. I really am sorry that I let you do all that work yourself, Hermione. I mean, I was as adamant to help Hagrid during winter as you were and then that fight between us worsened and boom – there goes my interest. That's just wrong. It's wrong to you and it's wrong to Hagrid and to Buckbeak."  
Ron then says, his head lowered almost completely onto the table while his ears are as red as tomatoes and while the girl smiles in pride at his words, does Malfoy say: "Well, you know what they say." But then Greengrass spats: "Oh shut up, Malfoy. No one here cares what you think." And while the blonde turns red, do I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 15, Page 311 - PoA**_

"Well, that must have been awkward." The twins then chorus, but then Hermione lowers her head and says: "I'm as guilty in that as Ron. I was so happy to finally have a pet that I was blind to what he could actually do. I just – I'm sorry, Ron." Yet while he hides a hint of anger in his tone, does the lad shrug and say:  
"At least he's safe now. And you promised to keep a better eye on Crookshanks when we're both in the Common Room or other public places, right?" The girl nods, while Harry tries to hide a smirk in his happy smile and while I wonder why the boy could be so happy about his friend's pet being safe, do I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 15, Page 311 - PoA**_

"Forget it, by the end of the book those costs will be on me." Black then says and then finally a Ravenclaw who is one year younger than me stand up and says: "Honestly, what is the link between you and that rat? It's just some animal, isn't it?" But while Black shakes his head, does he keep silent and I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 15, Page 311 - PoA**_

"That just proves who has real power and who only thinks he has, nothing more, really." Malfoy then smirkingly says, but then Harry snorts and says: "Sorry Malfoy, but after last year do I kind of wonder if your father even deserves that power. Didn't he get shot out of the Board of Governors for expelling my grandfather at the wrong time?"  
The blonde glowers, while Ron and Hagrid are now snickering and then the Elemental Twins chorus: "It's like Aunt Rosie always says. With great power comes great responsibility." And then they turn to Malfoy and say: "Maybe you should tell your father that. Might make him realize responsibility differs from arrogance."  
And while Snape is now almost fuming in his seat over the simple insults thrown at his favorite student, does Dumbledore notice this as well and does he motion for his temple while locking eyes with the Potions master, the man nodding and calming down, his face pensive and confused, while I just shrug at the behavior and read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 15, Page 312 - PoA**_

Instantly half the school turns to glare at the young blonde scion of the Malfoy House and then Black rolls his eyes and says: "Sounds like James when he wanted to insult a Slytherin." And while Malfoy turns both white and red at the same time over being compared to a Gryffindor, do I smirk at the perfect insult and read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 15, Page 312 - PoA**_

"Tell me, Mr. Malfoy, when exactly did I transfer my rights to decide who is proper teaching material over to you?" Professor Dumbledore then asks and while the man had simple been gazing into his goblet of water, does the boy turn red with embarrassment as several of my own House Mates laugh at the clever joke and I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 15, Page 312 - PoA**_

Instantly I stop, my eyes wide and my hands clutching the book in shock while everyone else is just as silent as me, Malfoy's eyes as wide as my own and none of the students commenting as none of them had expected for the studious brunette to lash out like that. But then I remember everything we read so far and I say:  
"It's the stress." Everyone looks at me and I say: "She's been going to more classes than she can handle, barely uses her secret for her own health and has two extra topics to worry about, those being her friend having a lunatic after him and two of her other friends losing a pet they loves very much. Her stress made her snap."  
And while many now nod in understanding and the girl turns a little red in embarrassment, does the proud, satisfied smirk that adorns her face not lessen any as it's obvious that – stress or no stress – the girl would have followed her book-self's actions in a heartbeat and while I am very proud of the young brunette, do I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 15, Page 312 &amp; 313 - PoA**_

At this the girl snorts and asks: "What? You going to complain to Snape and tell him I attacked you for no reason? Fat chance, Malfoy. Snape might know that I am badly stressed, but even he knows of your dispute with Hagrid. He'll know instantly that I did it to defend my friend." Hermione then says and I snicker as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 15, Page 313 - PoA**_

"Wait, that doesn't sound right." Professor Flitwick then says and when we all look at him, does he say: "Whenever Mr. Potter and his friends come in late, I always call them gang, not boys. What happened to Mss. Granger?" Instantly the girl turns red, while the rest of us share worried glances and I read on hurriedly.

_**PoA – Chapter 15, Page 313 - PoA**_

"Why wouldn't she enter class with you? Has anyone ever seen her miss a class?" Neville asks and everyone in his year shakes their heads as Parvati says: "Other than the time she was Petrified has she never missed a single class. She was even badly sick during spring in our first and she still went." This worries me as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 15, Page 313 - PoA**_

"Mss. Granger, am I right to assume that you missing this class is due to what Mr. Wood concluded earlier. That your stress overwhelmed you?" McGonagall then asks, trying to sound stern, but sounding very, very worried and the girl lowers her head as she says: "I must have left back to the Common room.  
I must have seen Malfoy head for the Dungeons and I didn't want to attract Flitwick's attention like I must have thought he would do Snape. I – I must have passed out when getting there or something." The woman nods, while worry can now be felt coming off of both Ron and Harry and while I look at my boyfriend worried, do I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 15, Page 31&amp; 314 - PoA**_

"Why instantly think I would do something?" Malfoy asks and when Harry answers: "Buckbeak." Does the boy turn red, but keep quiet as he had obviously wanted to rave on, making me and Black send the black-haired lad a very proud smile, yet Harry is still looking at Hermione in great worry and I quickly continue reading.

_**PoA – Chapter 15, Page 314 - PoA**_

"That makes no sense. Why have that open?" Parvati asks and Hermione answers: "I discovered this year that Arithmancy helps me calm down and keep my cool. It's also a class I often have on the same time as Charms, so I must have gone back to the common room to read it before class and the reading must have made me doze off."  
The girl nods, still looking worried for her Dorm mate and Harry wraps his arm around her as he asks: "Would you accept that we take a five minute break so I can privately ask Hermione about her secret? Seeing Professor McGonagall asked me to help her with it." All the teachers nod and the two head for the Antechamber.  
Ron follows them and while Snape glares at the redhead, does the youngest male Weasley send him a testing glare back before he enters the Antechamber and closes the door behind him. Ten minutes later the three of them emerge and Harry says: "You really need to learn the difference between school and life responsibilities, you know."  
And while this little comment doesn't help me one bit into solving how Hermione can be at two places at the same time, does the girl herself look pretty red and ashamed, proving that neither of her friends approved of how she, before this, made use of her little secret and told her so and when the three of them are seated again, do I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 15, Page 314 - PoA**_

"That makes no sense! She was right behind them, wasn't she?" A Ravenclaw from their year asks and Harry answers: "She used her secret to move away when we weren't looking. She wanted to use the time she had a little more wisely only her nerves got to her and so she fell asleep." The Ravenclaw nods and I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 15, Page 314 - PoA**_

"Is that when she used her secret?" The Ravenclaw then asks and when Harry nods, does he ask: "What is it?" But Harry shakes his head and says: "I agree with Hermione that her secret should remain such, though I do wish that professor McGonagall had trusted more than just Hermione with it when she gave it to her."  
The woman turns a little pink at this and while the Ravenclaw and many of his friends turn to the woman with inquisitive eyes, does she huff and say: "I agree with Mr. Potter. He and Mss. Granger were both in my office when I decided to give the secret to Mss. Granger, though I now regret sending Mr. Potter out when doing so.  
I was just of the belief that, because Mss. Granger always takes such immaculate care of her homework, she would do the same for her secret. However, looking back at what I said that night, do I now realize that I put too much emphasis on the need for secrecy and the purpose of the secret and not enough on the side-purposes.  
Mss. Granger, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, I hope you three can forgive me for this lack of judgment and communication and all the troubles it has caused you and your friendship in the time since." The three teens nod, while many of the elder years are now muttering amongst each other what the secret could be and I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 15, Page 314 &amp; 315 - PoA**_

At this Professor Lupin shakes his head and says: "It's obviously more than just your fault, Minerva. Her lack of acceptance to the fact that she is far overworked is endangering her and her health. Yet, we are all teachers that have her in our class and we're not even seeing it. We need this book from the future to see the evidence.  
Hermione, forgive me. I was in the same year as Lily and I saw how this little secret broke her all those years ago and you're – in the book – showing the same signs and I'm not even seeing it. I really hope you can forgive me." The girl nods, her eyes wide over the fact that the man is so sincerely apologizing and I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 15, Page 315 - PoA**_

At this Ron and Harry share a look and then Harry says: "Her anger at Malfoy." And Ron goes on: "Her worry over Charms and the exams." Then Harry continues: "Her stress over keeping her secret." And Ron ends: "And now she has Divinations?" And already everyone knows that this can only end bad, making me read on warily.

_**PoA – Chapter 15, Page 315 - PoA**_

"Wait, Sybill, why are you still doing Mr. Potter? Don't you usually switch between two or four students of the same year?" Minerva asks, her curiosity apparently overriding her annoyance at her colleague's actions and then the Divinations teacher gives her new reason to complain as she hums and says:  
"It must be Mr. Potter's aura. Even from here I can see that it is just covered with a lingering veil of death. That and I don't recall any of my precious students ever having seen something as terrible as a Grim in their very first cup. You understand, don't you Minerva dear?"  
And while the woman bristles, does Irma sigh with a calm tone in her voice as she says: "I fully understand your intentions, Professor, but if you continue to try and warn the same person over and over again, your warnings will lose severe credibility.  
If you really, like us, want to protect Harry, wouldn't it be better to just focus on the greater evils that could threaten him and leave the rest to chance? After all, Chance allows Growth with those of the younger years, wouldn't you agree?" And while I feel slightly lost at the end of her speech, does Trelawney glow and say:  
"You are absolutely correct, dear child. Are you perhaps related to Seers, dear?" But Irma shakes her head and says: "The water flows, even where others cannot always see." And while this confusing statement makes me look at her, makes her friends snicker behind their hands and makes Trelawney nod, do I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 15, Page 315 &amp; 316 - PoA**_

The same happens in the Great Hall, the choking sound coming not just from my boyfriend and his best friend, but from several others who don't take Divinations, yet it seems as if Trelawney is still thinking about the confusing message left to her by Irma as she doesn't take offence to what I read at all and so I quickly read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 15, Page 316 &amp; 317 - PoA**_

By now it seems as if one of the Gang has enough of this waste of a class as he turns to Professor Dumbledore and asks: "Professor, I know you have elective classes that Second years can choose from and all that, but wouldn't it be better to have the students do a written test to see what elective classes fit them best.  
Maybe even a practical for classes like Ancient Runes and Divinations seeing that some people do have the ability to be Runerals and others are indeed born Seers, yet for people who are not classes like those are either too hard or completely useless." At this the man nods and says: "You are indeed right, Mr. Isaac.  
Can all those in Second Year agree on this?" And instantly all of Second year nods, while Neville asks: "Can we also take the test and, if needed, switch classes, Professor?" The Headmaster nods and Ron, who sits next to the brunette gives him a happy high-five while Hermione sighs in obvious relief and I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 15, Page 317 - PoA**_

"Wait a second, Professor, that can't be right." Irma then interrupts me and when everyone looks at her, she says: "I'll agree that something like the Grim is indeed a serious threat, but that ball was to be used for the futures of all three of them. How could you have seen only something for Harry and not for his friends?"  
The woman looks shocked and while Hermione quickly slaps a hand over her mouth to hide her self-satisfied smirk, does it take the woman several minutes before she says: "I – I must have seen it moving and thus focused on it only and not anything else. Forgive me, Mss. Granger, Mr. Weasley." The two nod and I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 15, Page 317 &amp; 318 - PoA**_

"Professor, you cannot blame Hermione for this one." Irma then says, this time her voice no longer sounding calm, but more like a waterfall crashing down on rocks as she says: "You've known for a whole year that Hermione did not possess the sight. It is your Responsibility to teach those with the Abilities to pass."  
At this Hermione looks conflicted and Irma goes on: "I understand your love for your subject, Professor, don't think that I don't. However, if you continue to teach those that are not able to perform your Subject's tasks or has your subject's abilities, then sooner or later your class will become nothing more than a laughing stock.  
And I think we both know that, ever since 1861, Seers have become more and more rare, especially here on the Great Lands of England, so if you really want to hold up the honor of a dying Gift, you need to make sure you have only those with true powers, ability and talents for your class. Just help the others move into better classes."

And while the girl's voice had become a mix of a serene stream and a fierce storm, her tone of voice soft, yet the power behind her tone not able to be missed out on, do many of the teachers look at each other shocked, all of them realizing that what the girl said is indeed right and that Divinations indeed only for the Gifted.  
I, in the mean time, look at the black-haired girl who is three years older than me with a happy smile and think: "I cannot thank time sand enough for sending her and her group back in time to us. Hogwarts really is the best school ever and with their help it can only get better." And with that, do I happily read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 15, Page 318 - PoA**_

"SYBILL!" Both Professor McGonagall and Sprout shout at the woman and even Parvati and Lavender now look at their favorite teacher in clear shock and then Sprout says: "You say you knew the whole time that Hermione would fail the class. Does this mean you kept her in the class just to insult her at this point?  
Is this chapter supposed to tell us that you treat all of the students who don't have your subject's requirements with insults like that?" And while the woman turns red to prove that the Head of Hufflepuff House caught her in the act, does Irma sigh painfully and say: "Didn't I just say that Divinations is a Dying Art?"  
Many of those around her nod and she grumbles as she says: "Well, people like that _teacher_ over there certainly don't make it any easier for real Seers to save that dying art, honestly." And while it's obvious that the Divinations teacher has just lost all trust of the students around her, both of her own class and not, do I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 15, Page 318 - PoA**_

"You should have never been forced to leave, Hermione. Your _teacher_ should have informed your Head of House and urged you to change classes or just drop her own class. This is not your fault, nor your responsibility." And while I can clearly hear the icy anger sounding through the boy's voice as he says _teacher_, do I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 15, Page 318 - PoA**_

"Oooooh, Good Merlin. Someone please wake me up and make me realize what kind of scam happened here." The girl in question then moans and Ron kids: "Don't worry, with a dorm mate like Hermione, you'll realize it soon enough." The girl smiles at him, while Trelawney is still looking at her colleagues in fear and I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 15, Page 318 &amp; 319 - PoA**_

This seems to draw Trelawney out of her feared state and she tries to send Harry a winning smile as if to prove him that she did indeed see that Grim approaching, yet everyone around me and my boyfriend prove her how they think about her as they scare her into looking somewhere else with their furious glares before I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 15, Page 319 - PoA**_

This makes many of those in my year, most of them being Ravenclaws, along with Isaac of the Gang and the teachers either shake their heads or turn their heads to Hermione with great worry and Lupin mutters: "You know it's a bad situation when a thirteen year old can be compared to someone like me." And I read on with a nod.

_**PoA – Chapter 15, Page 319 &amp; 320 - PoA**_

This shocks me, but then – unknown to anyone else – I notice the three amazing friends share a proud smile with each other and while I wonder what they know about the actual truth behind the cat, rat and dog – the same three as the ones mentioned in a future chapter – that the rest of us don't, do I just ignore the glance and read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 15, Page 320 - PoA**_

This alone makes me groan heartedly and lower my head a little as I don't even need to read ahead to know that this fact will not be taken lightly by my book-self and then I say: "Fred, George, if we get to this point, please keep me away from Harry until the match itself, will you?" The two look shocked and I read on to explain.

_**PoA – Chapter 15, Page 320 - PoA**_

"And that is exactly why I asked." I then continue my earlier statement and while the three girls are raising their eyes as if this just proves their side of our earlier argument, does Harry then prove to me that he really does believe in our relationship as he tentatively puts his head on my shoulder, making me look at him as he asks:  
"Oliver, do you really think we should be separated now that, you know, we're dating? I – I mean, I – I think we could, you know, do things couples do to keep you distracted, don't you think?" This, combined with how he sounds needy and tentative at the same time makes me just love the little third year even more and I smile.  
I then softly grab his chin and move our faces so I can kiss his forehead, taking extra care not to touch his scar as I'm not yet sure whether he would appreciate that or not and while this makes a small smile appear on Harry's face, do I then lock eyes with him and say: "Yeah, I think we can." Making those around us smile as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 15, Page 320 &amp; 321 - PoA**_

"Care to further explain that one, Mr. Potter?" Snape then asks and Harry answers: "Malfoy thinks he owns the school and that he can make it run the way he wants, even if he hurts others. He's also very arrogant and selfish, so to push him off that sky-high throne of his is the only way I think I can get back at him for what he did."  
"And what makes you think that Mr. Malfoy believes this?" Snape then asks, his thin lips proving he doesn't approve of Harry's opinion of the Snake and Harry raises an eyebrow before he asks: "Ehm, does the sling around his arm ring a bell, Professor?" And while the man glares at my boyfriend, does he keep quiet and I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 15, Page 321 - PoA**_

"Why? Why hurt people who don't even play? What's the point in that?" Jeffrey asks and while the students in the two mentioned years and houses turn red as they realize that they got hurt for no good reason, does Harry shrug and say: "I'm kind of surprised it's them and not me." But then I grumble and draw attention as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 15, Page 321 - PoA**_

"Ehm, excuse me?" Edena then asks and instantly I shiver in fear as the same anger that he had felt at Snape before the break is now back in her voice, yet this time her actual powers can be felt throughout the entire room, the heat of the entire room rising ever so quickly and making me want to take off my cloak yet again.  
I look at the girl and she glares at the Slytherins as a table before she asks: "Did I just hear this right? Were you actually willing to trip my friend up?" And Snape again digs his own grave as he asks: "Why exactly does that anger you so much, young lady?" And the answer the girl shouts scares my soul right out of me:  
"WE'RE LIVING IN A CASTLE, YOU SLIMEBALL! DOES THAT MEAN THAT THOSE SNAKES OF YOURS WERE WILLING TO TRIP MY FRIEND **ON THE STAIRS?"** And instantly everyone around me whitens, my body reacting on instinct and pulling Harry closely against it as if fearing he is falling right now.

The teachers around Snape and even some of the Snakes whiten and start to look at each other, yet it seems as if Snape just isn't willing to let himself be intimidated – which in my eyes is really stupid of him – as he sneers and says: "Young Lady, I am very certain that my Snakes are not stupid enough to make a mistake like that."  
Yet Edena does not seem willing to believe him and she asks: "Really? You don't think that your Snakes are stupid – or better said arrogant – enough to make mistakes like that? Then explain me why your favorite snake thought he could ruin your school's healer's reputation for 2 months with a faked injury, exactly?"  
And while the heat that is now in this room makes me take off my robe with one arm while the other is still around Harry, the boy himself not even moving in any way that makes me think he is feeling uncomfortable, does Madam Pomfrey seem to remember that event as she glares at her colleague, who sneers and Edena says:  
"Snakes are known for their arrogance and pride. You are known to not punish any of your own House no matter what they do. So either those rumors, that have been running for years, can be proven false or I have all the reason to believe that my friend is – in the book – in danger of breaking his neck thanks to your snakes."  
And while Snape keeps his thinned lips shut and just glares at the girl, as if trying to threaten her into taking back her words and while Edena glares right back, her anger apparently growing the longer Snape keeps silent, does something happen that I had never expected and that makes everyone turn to Slytherin table.

"I, Adelaine Jennifer Jefferson of the Noble House of Jefferson and Head Girl of the school year of 1993-1994 hereby swear to Edena of the Elemental Gang that, in Name of the Honor of Slytherin House, there will nevermore be an attack on any Gryffindor student that can have life-threatening after-effects or results.  
So I swear, so mote it be." And while everyone in the House of Slytherin looks at the brown-haired, purple eyed in pure shock, does the girl herself turn her angry glare at her Head of House and say: "My apologies, Professor Snape, but I agree with what Potter said. You are the cause that we are still being hated and I am done with it.

This is my last year here on Hogwarts and I feel with all that I am that, with help of those of the Elemental Gang, I can actually make name here in this school and make sure that life will be better for all those that will follow after me. Besides, I'm Head Girl, so it's my responsibility to stand up for my fellow students where and when I can.  
Slytherins are known for their Ambition and I decide here and now that I will use the rest of this year, with hopefully the help of said Gang, to prove that being Ambitious isn't a bad thing, nor does it make you a Dark Wizard or Witch. It's time we step out of that shadow of a reputation and I will do what I can to get that accomplished.  
And you may be my Head of House, but I promise you here and now, not even you will be able to stop me and if you, as Head to the House of Snape, have any respect for me as Heir to the House of Jefferson, you will not stop me. Because, and I really hope this, deep down inside, you will know – that I'm right."

Everyone looks at the girl in pure shock, me feeling proud that she actually voiced my earlier thoughts about the Gang and while the Head Girl's words have apparently helped calm Edena down and made her pull back on her Fire Elemental powers, making the temperature in the room go back to normal, do I cough and continue reading.

_**PoA – Chapter 15, Page 321 - PoA**_

This, while Edena is now glaring at the two boys mentioned with fury, obviously still thinking about the dangers her friend could be in, makes most of those in my own House turn a little red in humiliation and then Jack says: "Wait, if Harry never got to his classes in time." And Eddy goes on and asks:  
"What does that say about everyone else?" And while the teachers already seem to get what they are getting at and look at each other shocked, do they then chorus: "Does that mean they get late for class too?" And while almost everyone in my House now looks awkward, do the twins snicker at the prank pulled by Jack and Eddy as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 15, Page 321 - PoA**_

This makes me look at Harry in great worry together with everyone around me, except for Mss. Rosie who sighs and says: "I always knew that one of you would develop a lack of self-preservation thanks to those Muggles. And that blasted title of yours really can't have helped any either." Making me nod before I whisper:  
"You are worth more than you can ever realize, my little Hummingbird and I will be damned if I don't help you realize it." Making the woman and those who heard me smile, Harry's smile the brightest as he looks up at me from where he is still wrapped under my armpit and while I hope to get to the match itself soon, do I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 15, Page 321 &amp; 322 - PoA**_

"Malfoy was willing to fake being a Dementor just to see Harry fall off his broom. I must have been terrified of whatever else he would be willing to pull when in the air himself." The girl in question mutters and while the blonde glares at her, does he keep quiet as he knows that we have written evidence of this before I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 15, Page 322 - PoA**_

"Wood not even using full sentences?" Fred asks, looking at George, who says: "He must be more tense than during his first ever match." To which I tensely mutter: "I experienced the boy I had a crush on going through a life-threatening adventure and saw someone try to kill him by pretending to be a Dementor.  
I had all rights to be scared, thank you." The two nod and then make my day as they move over to stand with me and the one on my left says: "Wood, we promise you that." And the other goes on: "Once you've graduated." And they chorus: "We'll keep Harry safe for you." Harry and I smile at them and I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 15, Page 322 - PoA**_

"Why me?" Neville asks shocked and confused and Harry shrugs as he says: "I don't really know seeing as how it's a dream and it's has yet to happen, but I think my subconscious just picked the first person I remembered doesn't like to fly and that's either you or Hermione, so – yeah." The lad nods and I easily read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 15, Page 322 - PoA**_

This makes quite a few of the First to Fourth years around the hall shudder and then one of them asks: "Will we be hearing about other nightmares too?" And to my shock, does Irma answer: "_**Yes, and this one was still a very tame one compared to what else my mind's eye made me see.**_" We all look at her and she says:  
"Harry saw it coming. He had the chapter title and the description of the nightmare written along with the actual message. Though he did add another part at the bottom. _**Though not all of my dreams were really my own.**_ He doesn't say anything else." This makes me look at my little boyfriend worriedly before I turn back and read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 15, Page 322 &amp; 323 - PoA**_

"Wait, what?" Lupin then asks, before he turns to Black and asks: "Don't tell me –." And Black answers: "I must have decided to give my hunt another go." Our Defense Teacher nods and while I now know that the man doesn't mean my boyfriend, do I still not see the link between him and the Willow as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 15, Page 323 - PoA**_

"Sirius!?" Lupin says warningly and Black retorts: "I don't even have any reason to defend myself here. You know I would never do anything these people suspect me to and this is something that happened in the future. I can't be sure if that's me or not." His old friend nods and while wondering if it is Black, do I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 15, Page 323 - PoA**_

"How did he get down there?" Hermione asks shocked and Harry says: "He must have prowled along with one of the Gryffindors when they left the common room. But – wait, how did he get outside? There's no way he could have climbed all those staircases and the Clocktower can only be accessed through portraits."  
Everyone looks around confused and Ron asks: "Do you have an answer for this?" But the Gang shakes their heads and Jeremy says: "Harry didn't tell us anything about this. I guess he never told Hermione he saw her cat outside, so he never really bothered with it." Everyone nods and I feel confused but relieved as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 15, Page 323 - PoA**_

"Say WHAT?" Everyone shouts in shock and then suddenly Sirius is surrounded by a huge tornado, the wind catching at least three different spells all from the same direction, which makes me look at the source of the Tornado and see Jeffrey holding his hands in the same way he did when we read the first chapter of the book.  
"I knew this would happen. The minute Harry spotted that something rustling in the shadow, I just knew that idiot would try and attack Sirius for something." Which makes me turn to look at the source of the spells – which are actually still being cast – and to my shock do I see a furious Auror Johnson waving his wand.

Yet the man seems to finally realize why he can't hit Black for all he's worth and to my absolute alarm does he change his aim from the black-haired man to the long-haired fourteen year old, the first of his spells looking a very sickly colored blue, yet the spell isn't even halfway across the room when suddenly something happens.  
The shadow of a Fourth Year Ravenclaw springs up from underneath her and her seat and actually catches the spell in its darkened grasp, the whole thing looking misty and murky black in color and while many look at the ghost-like manifestation, do I feel something happening very close besides me, making me look.

My eyes widen as I then see Harry, his messy black hair suddenly lying flat on his head, his entire face a cold mask of fury, his lips thinner than a drawn line and his eyes harder than green-colored crystal as he has his whole body tensed next to me and only one arm extend, his hand palm down and fisted as if holding onto something.  
He then stands up, his movement making many others turn to him and when they see his hand stretched like it is, do they realize that the specter showing up behind the Fourth Year Raven is his work, but before anyone can really get over their shock of seeing this happen, does Harry prove me why he is as strong as he is.  
"Give me one bloody good reason why I shouldn't push this spell right back at you, Auror Johnson and give it to me _right __**now**_**!"** Everyone shivers as Harry's voice actually turned softer in volume, yet at the same time stronger in tone, making a shiver of dread run down all of our spines and proving one thing above all;

Harry deserves to be part of the Elemental Gang as he is one himself and he has full control over every aspect of his ability. Yet the one man who his ire is aimed at seems not to realize that he is in more trouble than Snape was when he called Harry a liar and he says: "Black's an illegal Animagus and that brat's protecting him.  
They're both nothing but criminals and I have the evidence to –." But then the man squeaks as he ducks the sickly blue-colored spell that was shot back at him from the specter that Harry controlled by suddenly opening his hand with him palm facing the man and the way that the spell leaves a burn on the wall makes me even more sick.  
"Yes, Sirius is an Animagus. No, that does not make him a criminal. It makes him someone who should have registered years ago. That does not imply that you can suddenly start casting harmful and – if my Shadow Senses are correct – even Dark spells at him. You're an Auror, Johnson, not a follower of Voldemort."

And with that simple statement – that does make many of those around him shudder in fright at hearing the name – does Harry lower his arm, the shadow moving back until it's the same shape as its actual owner and then Ron is the first to ask: "Hey Harry, how long have you known of these – powers of yours?"  
And Harry answers: "When I was three, Ron. The bedroom I had before I met you guys – yes, I moved bedrooms before you saved me – had a lot of dark corners that allowed for a whole lot of shadows. At one night I had a really bad dream and when I woke, I felt something both inside of me and around me.  
I felt how the two were connected and made me feel better as I slowly got over the nightmare that I had and when I had calmed down, did I open my eyes and actually see the shadow casting a warm blanket over me. I had been punished the day before, so I didn't tell my relatives, but five years later – I met them."

And while Harry's voice had been filled with apathy and even sounded a little cold, does it turn warm at the very last three words as he turns and smiles at Jeffrey and the others, the smile on his face making me actually a little jealous of the Gang and with the strong hope that I can, one day, receive the same look, do I move.  
I stand up and move over to where Harry is still standing himself, wrapping my arm around his shoulder and making Harry smile at me as Jeremy says: "You'll always be part of our Gang, Harry. We told you this when you decided to use your magic over your abilities and it doesn't change now that you've used them once again."  
This makes the both of us smile at the lad and then it seems as if Rosaline feels the need to further bring this point home, probably because of what we read earlier, as she stands up, moves over to lie her hands on Harry's shoulders and say: "Past, present or future, time travel or not, you are and remain our brother, Harry."  
"And all of you are always my family, Rosa, thank you." Harry replies and while some of those around us now look teary eyed and others – like Malfoy – look bored, do the two of them hug each other close, their bond more than obvious at that very minute before we all go back to our seats and I return to the reading.

_**PoA – Chapter 15, Page 323 &amp; 324 - PoA**_

"I'm guessing we're back in the woods, kiddo. So you hanging out the window like that probably wouldn't really work." Black then says, his voice a little muffled by the wind shield that Jeffrey is still holding up and then Dumbledore says: "You can stop now, dear boy, Auror Johnson has learned his lesson, I'm sure."  
And while it is slightly hidden, is there no mistaking the warning tone that is sounding through the man's voice, actually making Johnson gulp in slight fear and Jeffrey nods at the man, sighing in slight relief as he lowers his arms and drops the Wind Shield surrounding Harry's godfather, Black smiling at Jeffrey as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 15, Page 324 - PoA**_

"He could have had the same kind of night as you had, you know." Elena suddenly says, shocking us all as she has been keeping quiet and to herself more than any other of the Gang, yet the girl seems confused about her own statement and why she said it a moment later as she tilts her head to the side before I shrug and read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 15, Page 324 - PoA**_

This makes the Harry besides me send me a slightly guilty smile, but I hug him close and say: "I don't blame you for falling for another person, seeing as how book-me is just too stubborn and stupid not to come out on how I feel in the first place." And while the guilty smile turns into a very happy one, do I read on, feeling quite happy myself.

_**PoA – Chapter 15, Page 324 &amp; 325 - PoA**_

"Wow, a whole sentence. I'm guessing he's getting his confidence back." Fred says, his body tense and a timid smile on his face, his whole body rigged with excitement, yet his smile proving he doesn't want things to become too tense before we kick off and his smile turns proud as some of those around us snicker before I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 15, Page 325 - PoA**_

"I think I even heard some of the portraits call you the James Potter Reincarnations." Lupin then says and he smirks as he says: "And trust me, that's a compliment as James managed to create the best team in 200 years when he was Team Captain, so I really hope you realize how good you guys actually were."  
And while Snape rolls his eyes at this, does Harry suddenly tense and whiten as he shouts: "THE PORTRAITS!" Everyone looks at him and he says: "They're made of purely ancient magic and charms. There – there might be a chance that they didn't get affected by this crazy Mind spell. They might still know the truth!"

Everyone looks shocked and Dumbledore instantly calls the attention to him as he says: "Once we have read our fill, will I instantly call as many portraits together as I can and question them. There are still a few that are painted more recently, in this century, but you might be right about at least half of the ones in the Grand Staircase."  
This makes a lot of excited whispering and muttering take place around the hall, some students shocked at hearing this and then Harry makes things even better as he asks: "And the Headmaster and Headmistress portraits? The ones in your office? Do you think they might still know the truth?" His grandfather smiles and says:  
"If the Hall will accept, then I will go and check them out right now." Instantly everyone nods and voices their acceptance and agreement, a loud buzzing of hundreds of different voices sounding through the hall and the man nods and leaves for the Entrance Hall, everyone looking at him in excitement as he leaves.

However, when he returns is the happy smile no longer visible on his face as he says: "It would seem that the ancient magic that makes the portrait of the very first Headmaster, Lord Armedius Cornell, was used to actually get this spell to spread nationwide. I can use this to my advantage, but for now – are even they silenced from the truth."  
Everyone looks shocked and then Black makes things confusing as he asks: "How is that possible?" We all look at him and he says: "I know who's behind this, but I'm sure I caught him in the act when I went after him and I caught him in his own home. So how could he use that portrait's magic all the way in London?"  
Yet Dumbledore seems to have expected this as he sighs and says: "It would seem that our culprit cut a very small bit of Lord Cornell's portrait from the back. I don't know how he got there, as the portrait has a Permanent sticking charm to the wall, but –.""But I do." Black then says and we all look at him, yet all he says is:  
"The Promising Chapter. That will explain everything. Or at least – most of everything, I hope." The Headmaster nods, the look he shares with Sirius proving that the elder man too realizes how it was possible for the mystery culprit to get this bit of portrait and while I really want to get to the Promising chapter, do I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 15, Page 325 &amp; 326 – PoA**_

Instantly everyone is at the edge of their seats, McGonagall and Snape actually both dropping their decorum to sit up closer and their whole bodies tense, both of them obviously racked with the desire to get this one over the other and while I wonder who is more excited, the faculty or the students, do I read on, excited myself as well.

_**PoA – Chapter 15, Page 326 – PoA**_

And just like I read in the book a few minutes ago does almost everyone in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff and absolutely the entire table of Gryffindor raise themselves off their seats to cheer and applaud for the first goal and while I happily grab hold of Harry's hand and squeeze it tightly to show my own excitement, do I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 15, Page 326 &amp; 327 – PoA**_

This actually makes some of the elder teens in the Gang shake their heads and then Isaac says: "I can understand rivalry and a need to win, but serious injuries? I thought that little thing in the pre-game reading was just that, a little thing." And while those in his gang who are senior to him nod in union, do I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 15, Page 327 – PoA**_

"Hey, that hurts!" I shout over the cheering of the crowd and while those near me hear me and laugh, does Lee just wink at me and say: "Ah shut up and celebrate your actions with your boyfriend, loverboy." Yet this makes Lupin and Black send him a united glare that says _Watch yourself_, making him cower as I read over the cheers.

_**PoA – Chapter 15, Page 327 &amp; 328 – PoA**_

"That was lower than anything James and Snape have ever pulled on each other! And Snape once even – AAAAAH! MY HEAD!" Black suddenly shouts and instantly the three girls are on their patient yet again, none of them saying a word and all of the degrading shouts silenced as everyone looks at the man in worry.  
Yet, not two minutes after he first screamed is the man recovered, two of his fingers softly rubbing his temple as he says: "I _really_ hate this blasted spell." The venom that comes from his voice making me easily know that he doesn't just hate the spell, he also hates the caster and while I feel that I really cannot blame him, do I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 15, Page 328 – PoA**_

"With a match like that? Forget it Minerva. Even my own Mr. Diggory would have picked sides in a match like that." Professor Sprout then tells my Head of House and while the Hufflepuff seeker turns a little red, does he still nod to confirm his Head's words and my own Head sighs in acknowledged defeat before I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 15, Page 328 – PoA**_

"Did he?" One of the Slytherin Beaters then asks and I silently read ahead before shaking my head, making the self-confident smirk Malfoy had worn earlier vanish off his face and while the rest of his team sighs at hearing this, do I try to mask my smile with my look of utter concentration as I again read of what happens.

_**PoA – Chapter 15, Page 328 &amp; 329 – PoA**_

"You know, I can get that even a student of a different House would get biased in a match like this, but wouldn't it be better to have at least one commentator from every House. At least that way, the commentator doesn't have any real reason to be biased as he or she will only commentate matches of the other three Houses."  
This makes the teachers share intrigued looks with each other and then Cedric says: "If Jordan's willing to share I would love to do some commentating. Maybe even the upcoming Gryffindor-Slytherin match?" To this the four Heads – even Snape – actually nod in agreement and Lee smiles at Cedric as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 15, Page 329 – PoA**_

"Dirtier than some of the games Dudley wanted to play?" Jack and Eddy ask shocked, but Harry shrugs and to my shock does Jeffrey use his Wind magic to pluck the book out of my hands and summon it over, the boy's clear blue eyes going over the page before his lips turn thin with grim anger and he says:  
"Way dirtier. This is almost equal to the day when Dudley wanted to do to Rosaline what he did after seeing that adult movie. The day we all met and became an official Gang." And while many of those around us grimace in memory of that tale, do I look at Harry worriedly as Jeffrey gives me back the book and I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 15, Page 329 &amp; 330 – PoA**_

"That's it! I'm going to be part of that match!" Jeffrey suddenly shouts and everyone looks shocked as his clear blue eyes have turned dark and ferocious as if there is an actual storm brewing inside of them and then he says: "I will use my full powers to make sure these disgusting acts don't get played, so DON'T EVEN TRY!"  
He then ends and when everyone looks shocked, does Rosie sigh and say: "We get it, Jeffrey. You can sit down now, sweetie." The boy is still tense, even if the storm in his eyes seems to have calmed somewhat and then Malfoy asks: "What is his problem? He's not –." But then the blonde gets the shock of a lifetime.  
Right in front of him several shadows jump up and actually move across the table, the shadow of a plate moving over to a water jug, the shadow of a goblet dashing over a plate, the shadow of a jug filled with pumpkin juice turning a clear goblet filled with glass completely dark and instantly everyone turns to Harry.

The boy again has a single arm raised upwards, his hand moving and flexing as he looks straight at Malfoy and his voice cold as he says: "His problem, Malfoy, is that games have been used to bully and pester him his entire life. He's always loved sports, yet those he played with, when they weren't us, always landed him broken and bruised.  
His own parents used several famous ball sports to make him end up in the Hospital several times a year and he was always forced to lie about how he got them. He even had to lie to people of Child Services three times in his young life and that was before I left for Hogwarts. So next time you wonder what's up with someone

Watch. Your. Tone." And just by the sound of the last three words, do I feel as if several ghosts have suddenly decided to pass through me, one of them even feeling as if the Bloody Baron did so and while Malfoy is now very much white, does Jeffrey move over to Harry, does he calm my boyfriend down as he says:  
"The last time you remember was the last time that ever happened. After you left for Hogwarts, did Aunt Rosie increase the number of times she allowed us to visit and we've been practically living with her or at Camp ever since. We only see our parents maybe 20 days and nights a year, no more. Don't worry about us."  
And this seems to indeed make Harry calm down, his tense arm – which Jeffrey has a hold on with his own two hands – sagging and moving back to his side, which makes the shadows at Slytherin table move back to their respectable spots, before Hermione actually speaks my mind as she turns to Mss. Rosie and asks:

"Why did you raise the number of visits after Harry left for Hogwarts? Why not before?" And the woman sighs as she says: "Because I've been onto Arabella for years. I just never reported this, because more often than not I was too busy with either keeping the neighbors busy or helping the kids heal off their injuries.  
I've been wanting to report all of this for years, but when Harry went to Hogwarts, did I just believe that his injuries would be noticed and that someone else would take my place, so I started increasing the number of visits to make sure I could put my full focus on the others." Hermione and I nod and I continue reading.

_**PoA – Chapter 15, Page 330 – PoA**_

At this the Elemental Twins turn to the Malfoy Heir, the eyes of Jack burning with a fierce fury and the eyes of his brother cold and dead like how the moon sometimes looks to me and then, with voices that have never sounded more in sync than they do now, do they ask: "You really don't know how to play fair, do you?"  
The sound of those two voices sounding like a near single voice being echoed through the entire hall makes a shiver of pure fear run down the blonde's spine, while those sitting near him also shiver, yet not as bad as he is and some of them even move to sit away from him before I decide to distract the twins and continue reading.

_**PoA – Chapter 15, Page 331 – PoA**_

"How is it right for someone's foul to inspire you into playing better? That sounds like those blasted Muggles we grew up with." Jeffrey growls angrily and while the Slytherin team looks furious to be compared with the kind of people that they are known to hate, do I feel as if the boy has a good reason to say this as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 15, Page 331 &amp; 332 – PoA**_

Immediately all faces of the Snakes show clear glee and everyone on the team have smirks of victory on their faces, while at the same time everyone at Gryffindor table is purely tense with fear and worry, yet then something happens that I had not expected as Harry starts to slightly tremble besides me, making me look at him.  
Instantly everyone turns their gazes from me to my boyfriend and I whisper: "Harry, little Hummingbird, what's wrong?" And in a voice that is laced with fear does Harry break my heart as he says: "I don't want to lose this match. Not this match. I – I can't take it. I can't take it if I lose this match, not this one."  
Instantly I remember how his comment of not wanting to relive the treatment he got when Gryffindor lost 150 and I realize that my little boyfriend is afraid that that behavior will only be worsened and will happen again if he lets Malfoy win, making me feel angry at my own House all over again over that event a few years ago.

Yet I do not focus on the anger and instead pull Harry onto my lap as I hug him close and say: "I won't let them do that, Harry. You won't ever be attacked like that again. I promise, Little Hummingbird, no one will ever hurt you like that again." And instantly everyone else seems to realize what I did.  
All of the Gryffindors and some of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws turn red or white with shame and those in my year and the year under even lower their heads in shame, while those in Harry's year all look at Harry in worry and some even in pity, but I don't let these gazes reach him and instead hug Harry close as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 15, Page 332 – PoA**_

At this, while the whole hall is now tense with anticipation and a strong desire to win that comes mostly from four points in the hall – Snape, McGonagall, the Gryffindor table and the Slytherin table – does Harry tense up more than everyone around me, a fearful whine escaping his throat as he pushes himself closer up against me.  
Hating how this one event, that took several weeks, is still scarring my little boyfriend, do I use my empty hand to pull my wand out of my pocket and do I quickly cast a charm onto the book to make it float in front of me before I put my wand back and wrap both my arms around my boyfriend in comfort as I read on softly.

_**PoA – Chapter 15, Page 332 &amp; 333 – PoA**_

It takes a couple of seconds after I read this paragraph for the information to reach the silent to death Great Hall, the first to respond being Harry as his whole body relaxes against me, tears of relief and happiness streaming down his eyes and his breath hitching in his throat as he tries to cry and cheer at the same time.  
Yet once the first hitched cheer escapes my boyfriend's throat, does this cause for a huge reaction to escape everyone in the Great Hall, the Slytherin table groaning and moaning over their loss, Malfoy banging his head against the table, while the rest of the hall is cheering and screaming the victory of our team and our Seeker.

Yet none of this matters to me and I'm completely ignoring how my Chasers and Beaters are trying to pull me onto my feet alongside them as I only have eyes for my crying mate, Harry trying to hide his face in my shoulder, while a huge smile is also on his face, this part of his face the only part of his face that he is showing.  
Hating how my little Soul mate can't even enjoy his victory due to the fear he had been feeling the entire match, do I pull him even closer and whisper: "You did great, little Hummingbird. And you will do great again when this match comes up. And when we win, I'll give you a special little reward." Which makes Harry look up.  
His eyes are questioning and shining thanks to the tears he's shedding and while I keep one arm around his sweet, hourglass shaped waist, do I use the other to softly wipe his tears out of his eyes and then whisper into his hair: "Once we have won at the end of the year, I will reward you – with our first shared kiss."  
This makes Harry tense in shock and I quickly glance down at his face to gauge his response and while his eyes are wide, does he then make me feel very proud of my decision as a large and excited smile appears on his face before I whisper: "We won." And finally does it seem as if the boy's victory has sunk in with him.  
The smile widens and he jumps out off my lap and starts to shout along with everyone else, causing for another wave of cheers and shouts to ring through the entire hall and it takes another ten minutes before everyone has calmed down, most of them drinking water to clear up their dry throats as I happily read the last part.

_**PoA – Chapter 15, Page 333 – PoA**_

And as if he wants to prove the words written true, does Harry actually pull his own wand and – thanks to the chapter he read this morning – does he push it high up into the air and shout: "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" And to the amazement of everyone around does a beautiful stag emerge from the small piece of wood.  
The whole creature is pure crystal white and is as huge as I myself, its flanks easily reaching my arm pits and its antlers high and proud on top of its head. Its hoofs float a few inches above the ground as it leaves Harry's wand tip and prattles across the pathway between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw table, drawing many amazed looks.  
It stands still at the end of the table, in between the Great Hall doors and then turns around, its eyes hollow and still looking gorgeous in their whiteness as they seem to gaze upon the entire hall at once and then it takes a single step forward and sound waves start to come off of the noble steed, filling the hall with every wave.

Amazed that my little Soul Mate can control his first ever Patronus so well, do I turn from the great beast to its caster, only to get the shock of my life when I see that Harry has wide eyes and his wand not even aimed at the beast. It's close to his person and he is looking at it with eyes filled with great shock and confusion.  
Wondering how the creature could have changed from being my boyfriend's guardian against the Dementors to this strange sound-wave creating specter, do I then find out why the being decided to produce said sound waves as – all at once – all of the teachers cry out and reach for their foreheads, all of them in clear pain.

* * *

_**What is going on!  
**__**Harry cast an amazing patronus and suddenly all of the teachers are being hurt thanks to the sound waves hitting them? What is happening here? Sorry, I will only spoil a small bit of it all in the next chapter, but that is because we are only one more chapter separated from the actual Cat, Rat and Dog chapter.  
**__**Yes, the chapter after next will be the one hinted at so many times, yet it won't be until the whole book is read that the entire truth will come out. The Cat, Rat and Dog chapter will just reveal who Sirius was actually after and who is actually behind the Mind Altering Spell. It won't reveal all of what has been caused.  
**__**Have fun,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	11. Visions And Dreams

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**This chapter will not have a CR chapter in it, it will revolve around at least four of the adults – sorry, still won't use people like Charity Burbage as I just don't know her character well enough yet – and will then move on to another night of rest, where yet another character will be visited by our special little captives.  
**__**Now, I know there were only four chapters read and that the chapter before last was about a lunch break, but after what the adults will experience in this chapter will they require some more time for themselves to understand what they have seen and experienced and because of that will there be a break be taken from the reading.  
**__**Also, I am very happy to note that the Revelation Chapter – also known as the CR chapter of Cat, Rat and Dog – will be the February update and I am even more happy with how amazing the build up for that has been able to grow in just ten chapters. This story is going so great, I actually thought this story had more chapters.  
**__**Did you too,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

_**PS. SHOUT-OUT to all those who try so hard to figure out the plittle plot bunnies that I have hidden in this story, such as who the people in Dumbles' memory were, who the OC kids' parents are and who the ones that James is captured with are. I love all of you and I love helping you figure out these little mysteries. **_

* * *

_**Chapter 11  
**__**Visions and Dreams**_

_**Snape's POV**_

The pain Potter's Patronus is causing is more mental than physical and while I wonder how Potter managed to cast a Patronus and a Mind Spell at the same time, do I scream in crazy pain as my mental walls are broken down as if they are made of glass, the shards hurting me as I feel the sound waves extracting something hidden

_**Flashback**_

"Lily, are you sure? What about Prongs?" I ask the red-haired young woman in front of me, who helped me become the most popular Snake in all of Hogwarts by, for once, not arguing with someone she was at odds with, but instead questioning him for his motives and getting answers that hit both of us very deeply.  
It had been a day that could have very well become the worst of my entire life, but instead of that did it slowly but surely become known as the best ever, me starting the lunch break with just myself and my notes for my next test and ending my dinner with nine new friends, one of which became my own boyfriend and true love.  
Yet none of that matters to me right now as the red-haired, green-eyed woman in front of me is standing there, her hands clasped in front of her and a beautiful platinum band with a set of emeralds and amber stones set in the middle of the band, the amber darkening the emeralds, yet the emeralds making the amber stand out more.

This band is the reason she came to visit me and while I look at her shocked as I feel sure that her bond with Prongs has, over the years, grown to exceed ours, yet the girl smirks and shakes her head as she says: "I can't even ask him, Forktongue, he was there when Moony proposed to me and the first thing he said was –."  
And before she could even finish her sentence, do I snigger and say: "_I claim Best Man position._" Yet the woman shakes her head and says: "He said he called dibs, he didn't even claim it. He even went so far as to, when Moony asked if that wasn't supposed to be the one to make that decision, say he would use his title if needed."  
At this I really shake my head, not even really all that surprised as Prongs has always been using his two titles whenever it would either benefit the gang or – when he felt like it – himself, making it so that I am not even surprised that he would use his Gang title as the pseudo leader to make sure he can be Best Man.

"Pads will not be happy with that." I then mutter, yet Lily shrugs and says: "As if Prongs will give him a choice. You know as well as I that he has Pads wrapped completely around his finger." To which I roll my eyes as this happened shortly before we all became friends, yet our friendship made them feel good about making it public.  
After that, it didn't take long for people to understand why Pads never let any teacher or Snake walk over him; because his submissive partner Prongs had him completely at his mercy, the black-haired lad being only too willing to jump through fire and break ice with a toothpick if it pleased his messy-haired boyfriend.  
Prongs had definitely, over the years, taken advantage of this when possible, yet just like this is well-known, is it also quite the fact that Pads doesn't even mind the way that Prongs usually convinces him to give him what the proud, proud messy-haired lad wants. To this I sigh and say: "That bond between them is just so confusing."

_**End flashback**_

I open my eyes with a gasp, the Patronus now gone and everyone – even those stupid Gryffindors – looking at us adults with unnecessary worry, yet while I tune them all out including their nasty whining about whether or not I was alright, do I work my hardest to get my shields back up and strong within my mind.  
Yet when I inspect them, do I feel shocked to see that all of them are still strong and that the many traps and hidden doors that I placed around my shields to confuse anyone stupid and suicidal to try and breach into my mind are back where they belong. What is even more shocking is that my shields are now shining with renewed power.  
Going over the whole scenario and all that makes my mind so impenetrable to access unless I get caught off guard do I feel relieved to realize that, while the magical waves of energy coming off of the Patronus may have smashed my walls to show me my vision, it also reset them all once the vision had been shown to me.

This makes me focus back on what I saw, recognizing Lily as being somewhere between the 19 and the 20 years old, which only further confirms that she and I really didn't end our friendship when we were fifteen, yet then – as I take another glance at the memory – do I feel like reeling back in my seat out of pure shock.  
"She married LUPIN? And she wanted me as the one to – wait, what did she want me to do anyway? Give her away or something? Who did she have as Maid of Honor? And why Lupin? What happened to her and Potter?" Yet, as I think this, do I remember another thing 19 year old me had been contemplating.  
This makes me have to use the full restrain and power of my own mental shields to make certain I don't scream out my shock and astonishment as I realize: "Potter married BLACK? What does that mean about Potter junior? Is – is he – is he – is he Potter's – or Lily's?" And with that do I gaze in shock just past Potter junior.

_**Remus' POV**_

The sight of that incredible stag had been both a blessing and a painful curse. To see a creature so similar to my old and long lost friend had made the pain of his loss be a little more bearable, yet when he started bringing out the sound-waves that usually repel the Dementors, did I suddenly feel a pain that I am familiar to, and yet not.  
The pain feels exactly like the excruciating pain that I feel once a month when I transform, yet it's not a physical pain, it's an actual mental pain and the natural shields that I have had ever since I first transformed actually crash down on me, making me feel as if my entire forehead just got squashed under a heavy weight.  
Yet before I can do anything, as I still don't understand how anyone could have cursed me with a mental spell seeing my natural shields, does something happen that I could have never expected. The sound waves reach so deeply into my mind, I didn't even know this part of me existed and bring up what feels like a forgotten memory.

_**Flashback**_

Pacing left and right in front of my black-haired friend, do I try not to look at the closed door as its closed state makes me worry every time I see it, not to mention makes my worry for who is currently behind the door increase and so I try to just focus on the path I am walking and to keep the rhythm of my pace even and strong.  
"Moony, will you just relax? You've been a worrywart ever since she told us she was expecting and you know that if she sees you pace like that, you'll be on the couch for another week, at least." My friend then says and while the werewolf within me growls at him for his insolence, do I then focus back on my voice and say:  
"Padfoot, I – I can't relax. My kid – or maybe even kids – are being born in there. Did you forget that we're at war? Who's to say –.""Won't happen." Pads then says, his easy bored tone annoying me, but also proving this isn't the first time I voiced these worries and I say: "But what he – or – or she – or they – what if – what if any of them –."

"Then they're lucky. Whether it's a he a she or a they, they'll be lucky. You know I've been jealous of your sense of smell for years. Give me a break, we studied this, remember? You're a bitten wolf, passing on the full-gene is not possible unless you bond with either another bitten or a born wolf." To this I sigh and say:  
"I – I know." Yet this does not stop me from pacing and while Pads rolls his eyes at seeing me do this, do I then snap: "Where is Prongs anyway?" To this a smirk that is so devilish it would make even Voldemort look like a naughty little kid grows on the man's face and I groan as I say: "Never mind, forget I asked."  
And the man laughs, his desire for his mate clear in the undertone of his voice as he says: "Hey, can I help it that my mate and your wife got pregnant on almost the same date? Or that being pregnant makes Jamie hornier than you when you go in heat?" And again I snap: "SHUT UP, PADS!" Before I continue my pacing.

_**Flashback ends**_

My eyes are wide and my lungs seem not to be able to capture enough oxygen out of the air as I suck it all in with a gasp of shock and while I now see several worried faces in front of me, the Elemental twins, Jeremy and Jeffrey looking at me more than any other of the adults, do I feel my natural wards reset themselves.  
This feeling, this sense of my natural self restoring itself makes the wolf that has been highly up on the surface since the arrival of the Teens calm with a satisfied growl and while hoping that I didn't do anything while stuck in my flashback that would give away my secret, do I feel my eyes remaining wide as I remember it fully.  
"I'm – I'm – I'm a – a father and – and I – I don't even know if I have one or more kids. They're – they're not werewolves, but – but still – I – I forgot about them. Someone stole my child or children and then made me forget I even had him, her or them." And for the first time ever does something incredible happen.

The wolf within me becomes more furious and feral than it does every year at around the October, November months, its hackles raised over its entire back and its fangs bare for the whole world to see. Yet it is not the anger that the creature feels, or the need for revenge. It's the fact that, for the first time ever, I agree with Moony.  
"Whoever is behind this, they will pay. They will be begging Voldemort to kill them by the time I am done with them. They may think they can escape if I capture them, but they will be wrong. I will hunt them and I will make them return me what is mine. My pack. My family – my cubs." And with that do I feel like howling in promise.

_**Sirius' POV**_

The sight of that stag had, unknowns to anyone, hurt me just by looking at it and while the others shouted in pain when its sound waves had hit them, had they actually almost brought me to tears as the waves felt warm, loving and as if I was in the arms of Jamie whenever I felt I needed his familiar comfort and care.  
Yet what I didn't expect was for the creature and its magic to reach so deep inside of me I feel as if he is pulling a string out of my heart, yet when the creature pulls it back to the surface am I too shocked by how good it feels to have this something back as part of me to realize I am seeing a flashback, until I get sucked into it.

_**Flashback**_

It's been a good three hours and several tugs at the bond I share with my beloved mate, our hearts making me feel his emotions and our minds making sure I know that I will be sleeping in the dog-house out in the farthest part of the backyard for at least the next five years – yet all that was totally worth it now.

The little tuft of hair, the pale, charismatic looking tan, the upturned nose and high cheekbones, the way those soft brown eyes with a silver shine to them look up at me, a pair of plump lips that he got from his mother slightly open in a wondering _oh_ shape that makes his look more adorable than his mother when he pouts.  
My little boy looks like the angel his mother looked when he first bonded to me, yet his innocence is a treasure that brings tears to my eyes as the war and the terrors that Voldemort has been causing us have often made me wonder whether or not I would even get the chance to hold my child once he or she came to this plane.

"And now he's here." I whisper and my mate, who lies in the large, four-poster canopy, the warm brown and opal tones making for a very calming atmosphere for my mate to give birth in, even if the atmosphere was not enough for my mate to curse me all the way to Pluto, 3 times around it and back while birthing my son, nods at me.  
"He – he – he's so – so – so innocent." I whisper, overwhelmed not just with how happy I am for his arrival, but also with the relief I feel over the fact that, regardless of everything we have gone through, Prongs still managed to carry him to term, which had been something he had really worried about for a few months time.  
"I know, I – I can't believe I carried something so sweet and small within me all these months. He made me look so much bigger." Prongs then mutters and this makes me smile, my arms around my son as I move to lean against him above the blanket he is lying under and after kissing him atop his forehead, do I whisper:  
"You may think you looked big, but you were carrying our child and that makes you as beautiful as ever." Prongs giggles at this, making our little one tilt his head to the sound of his voice, yet when Prongs sees his face getting scrunched, does he take my son from me and open his shirt, allowing his son to feed.

This makes tears appear in my eyes as I remember how Prongs had been worrying in the first few months that he was still too young to be pregnant and whether or not his body had grown enough to produce the milk necessary for our child to survive, yet thanks to some loyal House-Elves had we managed to collect several healers.  
All of them had been sworn to secrecy by Dumbledore himself, the man having been the one to give us these rooms in Hogwarts to make sure Prongs would have a safe delivery with Madam Pomfrey on Stand-by when time and while I watch my mate and son bond, do I whisper at him: "And you were so worried." Making him glare at me.

_**Flashback ends**_

The things I see in this flashback shock me enough that, had I not been grasping the table in front of me in sheer shock over the sudden sensation, I would have fell back and hit the back of my head on the hard stone floor of the Great Hall, yet the shock of all that I witnessed leaves me dazed and even a little unsteady while seated.  
"Jamie? Prongs? He – he and I – bonded? Then – then how am I – how am I still alive?" This thought, while severely hurting, brings me out of my shocked stupor and I look around, the wide eyes of all the other adults making me understand what happened; the Patronus weakened the Mind spell and helped us see the truth.  
"But – but the truth means – means that I have a son. That – that one of these kids – is mine." And while this thought makes me want to search the entire Great Hall for someone who looks even remotely like the child I saw in my flashback – do my eyes get drawn to one person; the caster of the Patronus spell.

_**Rosie's POV**_

The Patronus in front of us all is a magnificent sight to gaze upon and the fact that one of the few boys I loved babysitting more than any of the others – not that anyone in the Gang actually knows this – casted this incredible spell makes me feel the same great amounts of pride as I always do regarding each of them.  
Yet, because I am so busy smiling in pride at the boy, that I don't really notice that something has happened with his spell until I see him looking at his wand, having moved the wand so that it is now aimed for the ceiling and looking at it as if something very unexpected happened to it – and something unexpected does happen.  
Sound waves penetrate the entire hall, the feeling of them warm, yet that power amazingly infiltrating and reaching so deeply into me that even the spells I casted upon myself for my own protection many years ago aren't enough to stop the assault, making me scream in pain and reach for my temples with both my hands.  
My screams are joined by those of all the teachers and all the other adults present, even the Aurors are now wandless as they had wanted to reach for their wands when the first scream sounded and while I wonder what could have happened that changed my sweetie's Patronus like this, do I feel a memory reach the surface of my mind.

_**Flashback**_

The war is going full-blow. Every day Muggles, Magicals and Magical Creatures are falling at the hands of both sides, especially now that that idiot Crouch has actually made the Unforgiveables legal to be used by his Aurors, spies for Voldemort using this new law to take out the competition before any battle can even commence.  
Yet, even while all across the nation Werewolves are dying of silver, Vampires are being eradicated from cities and towns with stakes, Muggles are dying of Dementors that they can't even see and Muggleborns are screaming for mercy at the torturous hands of the Death Eaters, do I not have to care for this right now.

As currently, I am within an amazing room stationed at a location that I don't even know the whereabouts from, the room itself filled with hundreds of witches and wizards who have been screened by Goblins and who have undergone several Secrecy and Silencing oaths by Dumbledore before they were allowed to come.  
Each of them are mingling with each other, yet while the war has been lasting for a good decade now, do none of them discuss who they lost or how, but do they all keep the conversations light and the atmosphere that of one which you usually find at a Family Christmas Dinner or the Welcoming Feast at Hogwarts.  
Many of them are laughing, all of them are talking and some are even dancing with either their spouses or people they have brotherly or sisterly bonds with, though some of them are also doing it in the hopes to create unions between their own House and that of the person they are dancing with, only some of them successful.

I sigh as I see all this and then turn my focus to those who thought of this entire gathering; the people who worked the last three months to get this done; the people who have organized everything bar who would and who would not be invited as they decided to leave that to Albus; the friends that are like my very own family.  
Of course all of them are seated close with or on the laps of their partners and the bonds that they have are plain obvious for all in the room to see, yet while many here already know about these bonds are there still a few shocked looks send their way here and there as the openness they show with their bond is new to those spare few.  
Yet it is nothing new to me and while holding onto a small glass of apple-cider, do I move between the chattering, laughing and dancing crowd, thanking my own late mother for blessing me with her lithe figure as it allows me to flow along with the music and the dancers and still reach my destination without taking a detour.

"You all are just so incredible." I then say and all of them smile at me, Forktongue's smile one of deep love, just like Lupa's is as she and I grew ever so close thanks to the friendship she made with Tongue and that only grew stronger and stronger as her years at school progressed and then Padfoot laughs and jokes with me as he says:  
"Don't worry, Thorntouch, you'll get your partner and your sweet little crib of innocent little angels soon enough." To which I laugh and say: "Not on your life, Pads, but while we are on the topic." And to their shock, do I shout at the top of my lungs: "I CALL FIRST RIGHT DIPS TO BABYSIT ALL OF YOUR BABIES!"  
And while all the laughter, all the chatter and even the music dims down behind me, do I do the only thing I can that I hope will break the tension. I send Prongs such a hard and significant look that the man bursts out laughing before he shouts: "NO FAIR, calling dips is my thing." And everyone laughs along with him.  
Then the chance I have been waiting for presents itself as soft sounds of discomfort can be heard from one of the side rooms of the large ballroom that we are in and before any of them can stand up, have I rushed for the door, opening it and lovingly looking down on nine babies, 2 of them two years old, 1 of them one and 6 of them newborn.

_**Flashback ends**_

This sight, this incredible sight of all those innocent toddlers is what my flashback ends with, yet it is more the sight of all those couples and all those people that were apparently on our side during the war that I focus on as I had always believed that so many of them had been either tortured and murdered or just murdered during the war.  
This makes me wonder who of these people actually stayed behind in this top-secret location and while I sincerely hope that I will soon find a way to learn of its actual location, do I then focus on the couples that I saw. My heart thumps in my chest as I remember them, my eyes wide and my body tense as I can't help but think:  
"Frank and Alice. They – they are practically the – the only ones that I remember did indeed get together. But – but why did the person – whoever he is – that charmed us to forget of all these bonds not also make us think that they were bonded to others? And – and Neville – does he – does he know he – that he has a – a sister?"

_**Albus' POV**_

The Patronus cast by my grandson proves yet again what an incredible individual he is and the fact that he can cast it flawlessly right on his first attempt while having experiences a severe case of fear only minutes before casting it makes me as proud of him as I have felt when he first entered the halls of this fine school.  
Yet thanks to me being Headmaster, do I actually sense some kind of familiar magic taking hold of the Stag Patronus, the power being that of Headmaster Cornell ad while I wonder why such an ancient man would use his connection to Hogwarts' ancient connection to its students now, do I then hear something else.

The voice of said Headmaster cursing in my inner mind s my position also allows me contact with them as long as I keep my position strong and while the way that he curses shocks me, do I then hear him mutter: "Fine, if I can't break it, I'll just have to weaken it." And before I can wonder what he means, do I get assaulted.  
Powerful waves of light and magic assault me and all of the staff, every adult present screaming and those that aren't too shocked by the pain even reaching for their foreheads, yet it is the way their eyes glaze over that makes me realize what it is my very first predecessor did; he weakened the Mental Binding Spell.  
Then I feel its effects reaching me as well and while part of me hopes to get more clearance on the memory that is still so very vague to me that I can only recognize shadowy images with only Severus being the truly clear person, does it seem as if the Patronus and its new caster have other plans for me as I suddenly remember.

_**Flashback starts**_

I am seated in one of the comfiest chairs I have ever had the pleasure to sit down upon, Minerva seated opposite of me and both of us cheering for a new year that has passed and how we have now entered the eighties of our century. "Only 20 more years to a new Millennium. Must be less excited for you as it is for me, aye old friend?"  
Minerva then jokes with me and I can't help but chuckle as I say: "Perhaps, but I definitely have a lot to look forward to, both this century and next." The woman nods and then says: "I still can't believe that all of them asked you to preside over their weddings and bonding ceremonies." To which I sigh and retort:

"Quite frankly, my dear, seeing how powerful, sometimes threatening some of them can be, do I feel blessed, grateful and at the same time disbelieving that they all actually managed to survive this war long enough to even get married. And most of them have kids and some of them have kids on the way. It's just a miracle."  
To which the woman in front of me smiles, her brown eyes warm and loving as she raises her glass and says: "You called it a miracle when those ten came to Hogwarts with only two years between Terror and Prongs and now you're calling it a miracle that they're still alive. They are living miracles, Albus, just accept that."  
This makes me smile, part of me desperately grasping onto her words as Voldemort is becoming stronger and stronger, to the point that he even scares me and I tap my glass against hers as I softly say: "Then let us toast to the miracles that will be their kids and the miracles their kids will bring to Hogwarts in some years time."  
The woman nods, her eyes proving me that she is planning to live up to those words and while part of me thinks: "If all of us live long enough to see those miracles, that is." Yet the fact that I have my closest friend with me and that we just made this toast on New Year's Eve strengthens my resolve to see my family through this war.

_**Flashback ends**_

I shake my head, not feeling any wiser from what I just saw, yet knowing that in time all will be clear and I think: "So there are ten people who are very special to me. One of them must be James, it just has to be." But then, as I rethink my thoughts, do my eyes widen as I think: "Severus became friends with nine people."  
And while I wonder who Terror could be, do I remember that this person is someone who was in Seventh when James was in Fifth and while I hope that I can figure out more if I speak to some of the others who were affected, do I rise from my seat, my heart relieved when I see that the Patronus has vanished and all are healed.

All the adults still look slightly dazed and heavily shocked, Remus, Severus, Sirius and Mss. Rosie the most out of everyone and while part of me wonders if Minerva and I perhaps had the same vision, do I say: "I know many of you are confused as to what just happened, yet the events are not at the fault of my grandson.  
Headmaster Cornell used his ancient Hogwarts connection to that of Harry as a Hogwarts student to take control of his Patronus in the hopes of breaking this terrible Mental Blocking Spell. Yet he was unable to do so and so decided to just weaken it enough that each of us actually got a forgotten memory returned to us.  
I know we have only read one chapter since the last break, yet I believe it prudent that those that have the strongest connection to this spell, namely Professor Snape, Professor Lupin, Professor McGonagall, Mss. Rosie, Mr. Black and I myself, to discuss whatever it is we witnessed and find further clues to this mystery.

Rest assured that, before we restart reading tomorrow morning, we will share our findings with all of you. Until then you can consider this a free time for you to do as you please. Dinner will still be served here and lessons will resume once all mysteries have been uncovered. That will be all." And with that I leave the Great Hall.  
The three teachers I mentioned plus the other two adults and the four Aurors appointed to guard him all follow me and while the last four take a standing position in a square formation in my circular office, do I then take a deep breath, the memory still very strong in my mind and I ask: "So tell me, what did you see?"

_**Harry's POV**_

It's been a good three hours since grandpa explained what one of his predecessors did to my Patronus and I feel very grateful as, during the process that they were all lost in memory many of the younger students were looking at me fearfully, yet none of them are doing so anymore as I am now lying outside on the Grounds.  
After grandpa dismissed us all, did Neville invite me and Oliver for a walk outside and after a while did he ditch us, saying he wanted to see Professor Sprout as he had spotted her going to one of the Green Houses. Neither Oliver or I had complained and we had taken a spot near a large willow that stands next to the Black Lake.

Both Oliver and I are sure that, if the girls of the team found us like this, they would have words for us, but neither of us really care and when we discussed this, did I say: "Aren't we just doing simple teenage couple stuff? We're not going overboard here, are we?" And Oliver had happily agreed with me on that.  
And it's the truth too as we're just seated together, Oliver leaning his upper back against the willow and me lying my head near his kneecaps as I am gazing through the canopy at the beautiful blue sky above me, the air itself covered with only a few clouds that pass by from time to time, but that are not thick enough to foretell rain coming.  
"It is getting colder." Oliver then mentions and I nod as neither of us had thought we'd be staying here this long and had therefore forgone our jackets, cloaks or robes. Yet even with the chilly breeze that is now rustling through the grass and across the plains of the Hogwarts grounds, do I just not feel the need to get up or fetch them.  
And neither does Oliver seem willing to as he just pulls his wand from his pocket and says: "Accio blanket." Making a thick looking blanket shoot out of one of the second floor windows, me smiling and moving so that I am now leaning against Oliver's side before we both cuddle up under the warm, thick cloth.

"You think those six will discover anything that can help us?" Oliver then asks, finally addressing the issue that has been buzzing around the entire school since we took our second break and I shrug as I say: "Sirius obviously already knows who caused all of this, he's just not saying because of the upcoming chapter.  
I just wonder if the spell having been weakened around them gave them any prominent memories back." Oliver nods and says: "Professor Dumbledore sure seemed to have gotten one of them back. When he spoke of that strange event where Professor Snape gained friends, but had believed he had lost them, remember?"  
I nod and mutter: "Don't ask me why, but I think my parents have something to do with that." Oliver looks at me and I say: "It's just – so far, grandpa and Sirius have been the two most prominent people that were obviously affected the worst by this spell and Sirius knew my dad whereas grandpa knew them both.  
I just can't help but believe that, in regards to both the true memory and the false one, my parents have something to do with it." The elder teen nods and then the Gang comes over, their faces showing smiles even if I can tell that something big is on their mind and instantly I ask: "Team Meeting?" To which they nod.

I nod back and then give the blanket to Oliver, the boy looking confused before Jeremy summons a new set of stone blocks a few miles away and when I move away, does Oliver ask: "Harry?" But I smile and say: "Sorry, this is private. I'll be back in a few. The guys seem worried over something and it seems big."  
My boyfriend nods, his face worried and I move over to my own seat, Jeffrey again causing for a large wind to blow around all of us to make sure that Oliver can't hear what we're about to discuss. Jeremy then stands up and says: "This meeting, which is a continuation of the last, has been opened. Wind brother Jeffrey has the floor."

This makes me look at the youngest of our group, who is now one year older than me thanks to the Time Magic and he says: "As most of you know was I able to spiritually inhabit another person last night while sleeping. This did not go by my own free will, yet we have already established that this is another effect of the Time Sand."  
The others nod while I feel shocked that the Time Sand is working so hard to change the terrible future that my friends and surrogate family came from and Jeffrey says: "As Stone Brother Jeremy asked of me have I memorized everything I could of the people I saw while in the vision as well as how the person I inhabited felt.  
I am confident in my statement that the words of Floral Sister Rosaline are correct. The messy hair, a pair of glasses, a lanky frame and wobbly knees. I have zero doubt that the person I inhabited, who felt remembered when we read of the Hogsmeade chapter yesterday – was James Potter, Shadow Brother Harry's father."

This makes the wind leave me in pure shock my eyes wide and then Rosaline says: "This is why we all wished for Shadow Brother Harry to join us. Wind Brother Jeffrey. You stated that you sensed the presence of two males and a female. Have you memorized any particular features about any of these other individuals?"  
Yet Jeremy shakes his head and says: "I was only able to discern that the female had red hair. The males were, sadly enough, standing behind my host, so I was unable to see them. However, I will admit that, after studying their voices and how they talked as if they were one, they reminded me of Fred and George Weasley."  
The group nods, while the fact that Jeffrey saw a woman with red hair while being in the body of someone he believes to be my father is just too astounding for me to really comprehend and while I am looking around at my brothers and sisters of the Gang, do I suddenly get an epiphany and shout: "His LOCATION!"

The others look at me shocked and when Jeremy says: "Shadow Brother Harry has the floor." Do I continue: "I mean the location Sirius was arrested in. Ron already discovered that Sirius was after Pettigrew when he escaped and we already established that Sirius got arrested in the street where Pettigrew used to live."  
So the whole tale of Pettigrew going out to hunt for Sirius, sure that may be true, but it's obvious that, while they first met in this Sicamore street or something, was it obvious that Pettigrew then tried to ditch Sirius to do something at home. Only he failed, so he framed Sirius, wiped his memory and then escaped to have Sirius arrested."  
This makes all of my Elemental Brothers and Sisters look at each other, their eyes wide while my heart is racing a mile a minute in my chest and then Rosaline squeaks, making Jeremy give her the floor before she says: "Shadow Brother Harry, if your words are true – then – then that can only mean that – well, that –."  
And just by the tentative way that she tries to bring this new bit of news that she herself discovered about combined with all I just realized makes my heartbeat stop racing and makes my very body slack in amazed disbelief as I whisper: "That Peter Pettigrew has my parents alive – and captured in his own home." Shocking the others.

_**That evening  
**__**Rosie's POV**_

The whole afternoon did Sirius, the Aurors, Minerva, Remus, Severus and I myself discuss all that we saw, me describing the infants I saw, Severus shocking us when he said that he remembered Sirius and James being together and Lily and Remus being together and us getting even more shocked when both Remus and Sirius confirmed this.  
"Yes, I remember Lily giving birth to a pair of twins. I don't know who they are, but when I woke from my memory, did Moony and I finally agree on one thing. The culprit behind Sirius' arrest is behind this and once he gets revealed – he's werewolf bait. And no, I won't be waiting for the next full moon to get my revenge."  
We had all been shocked at the ferocity of the werewolf, yet none of us had blamed him and while the only info we got out of Albus and Minerva was that there were many bonds that had kids and were bonded, did this only confirm what I remember, yet I feel pretty stupid as I just can't remember who Forktongue actually is.

That is, until Severus looks at me shocked and says that he is Forktongue as he remembers Lily calling him that in his own memory. He told us of it and said: "She wanted something out of me. I – I think she wanted me to give her away, but I – I can't be sure. All I know is that Albus is right, Lily and I never broke as friends."  
To this we all nod and then Sirius says: "I remember my kid being born as well. I – I don't know who he is, but I know he is male and that he is mine. It's the whole reason my Veela was so affected, because James was the one carrying him. My son is out there and – in all honesty – I think that's what's hidden in Irma's file.  
I think my son's actual birth certificate is in there." This had shocked us all and Albus had asked: "Do you have any reason to believe this?" Sirius had nodded and said: "I think Harry is mine. I mean, if James is mine, then Harry might be as well. Either that or he's Remus', but I disbelieve that, because of Moony."

And after Remus had confirmed this, stating that he birthed two kids not one and that none of the kids currently at Hogwarts look as if they could be Harry's hidden twin, had most of the Aurors agreed to be more lenient regarding the bond between Harry and Sirius and had Johnson's superior agreed to invite Fudge for the next day's readings.  
After this we had all parted, the Aurors agreeing they would just split and guard the hallways near Sirius' rooms and the Gryffindor Portrait, Sirius teasing them in a non-threatening manner as he said: "Watch out for pet rats." Before he and Lupin had left for the man's rooms, the man's serious tone proving he wasn't fully joking.

By now dinner has passed, the students have their crazy theories over what we could have remembered and the Gang has informed me of what they discussed during their actual secondary meeting with Harry involved; the news that Lily, James and two others might still be alive and captive shocking me senseless as I lie down in bed.  
"Could this be true? Could Lily and James have survived Halloween just like Harry? Did something other than Lily's sacrifice save them all that night?" Goes through my mind as I lie on my back, my arms over my blanket and my face aimed for the bunkbed above me where Edena is softly breathing in and out in her sleep.

Yet as confusing and shocking as these thoughts are, are they not enough to keep the fatigue that comes with all the shocks we got today out of my system and slowly but surely, as I continue thinking of ways that the three Potters – or the two Potters and the Lupin – could have survived that night, does sleep overcome me.  
Yet dreams are not what I get in return for my drowsiness as instead of that, I feel myself merging with someone else, someone who has longer hair than I do and who, like me, is in bed, but then in a large canopy four poster bed, the whole thing looking like it's made out of plastic or cheap wood instead of oak.  
Yet my host seems used to this and to the cheap fabric that is the blanket she is lying under, her arms above the blanket as she is half seated against the headboard and is reading a book, when suddenly a male voice asks: "You still awake, Lupa?" Making a loving smile grow on the face of my host as she softly says:

"This is hardly a time for me to be asleep, as you well know, Prongs." And this alone shocks me as it confirms what the Gang thinks. "Jeffrey's host really was Harry's father – I mean, his mother. Then – then that – then that means that I'm currently in Lily Lupin's body, the body of the woman who gave Remus twin kids."  
Yet then something happens that I didn't expect as James Potter, messy haired, brown eyed, laky frame and wobbly knees, moves to lean over Lily's legs and asks: "Lils, since when do you have brownish black eyes?" And instantly my mind, body, soul and magic seem to be one and before anything happens, do I shout:  
"We know! You will be saved soon! I promise!" And with those words do I gasp in shock, my body once more my own and not that of the woman who birthed twins so many years ago and my whole form trembling over magical power and emotional shock as I think: "I have to get there! Once the book is finished I will find them!"

* * *

_**Holy Merlin on an Owlpost!  
**__**That went even better than I expected! I know it's a little strange to have one chapter and then suddenly another break, but I am both trying to make sure that this doesn't become just a CR-chapter story and I've been planning on this vision for the longest time. Plus those adults needed time to get over their shocks.  
**__**Now next chapter will be the one before the big finale and I do promise you one thing; once the chapters about the Shrieking Shack event have been read – or maybe I will wait until the entire book has been read, seeing the Dementor chapter – will I let Jeffrey fully realize where the prisoners are kept hidden.  
**__**That is all,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	12. Silence Follows

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**So, I know that next chapter will be the big reveal, but I just realized something. The whole reveal of who Scabbers is and who the real culprit is and all that – actually takes place over multiple PoA chapters. However, once Pettigrew has been revealed as Scabbers will the readers take another break – to read the file.  
**__**And once they do, will Jeffrey make his realization, will Pettigrew face justice and other things will happen. However, the readers will read all of the revelation chapters, maybe the whole book, before the end of the day – for them, that is. However, I do have one important question and it will be a poll after this update:  
**__**Where should this story end? Should the epilogue be at the end of the 3**__**rd**__** book, the 4**__**th**__** or the 7**__**th**__** book? Why do I skip over the 5**__**th**__** and 6**__**th**__** book? The 5**__**th**__**, I hate its guts and the 6**__**th**__** is practically – in my eyes – a filler for the 7**__**th**__**, so I just can't have them end it there – it'd be like buying a whole cake and only eating a single slice.  
**__**Please vote the poll,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 12  
**__**Silence Follows**_

_**Fudge's POV**_

The atmosphere that is at Hogwarts upon my arrival is more or less exactly what I expected, yet at the same time the intensity of curiosity and confusion that hangs around the Great Hall is so strong it's almost tangible and while Amelia gets a thorough update from the Hit Wizard in charge of the others, do I move over to the teachers.  
Amelia, however, doesn't join me as she seats herself with her niece and once I am seated, Snape of all people being the one to offer me a seat next to him, does Albus stand up and move over to the Owl stand, sending me a look that proves his gratitude to me being here before he catches the attention of the students and says:

"As promised will those that I conversed with yesterday before dinner now inform all of you what they witnessed when Headmaster Cornell's magic merged with Harry Potter's Patronus and helped us partially break the Magical Mind Block that effects everyone here older than the Seventh years. If no one disagrees, I will start."

The students all nod, yet Amelia and I are wide-eyed beyond belief as none of her Hit Wizards had told us of a Magical Mind Block when reporting yesterday's events and while I wonder if I should really be here for a reading instead of at the Ministry to check my people's minds for charms, does Albus continue and say:  
"My returned memory was of New Year's Eve in 1980, which I celebrated together with Minerva and which is also a memory I shared with Minerva yesterday. The memory revealed to me that there were ten people very dear to me who all bonded, got married, had kids or were expecting to have kids within the following year.  
I do not know all of these five pairs, but I do know that one of them was 22 years old at the time as they were apparently third years when James first came to Hogwarts. I am also confident that James and his own partner were another of the five pairs, which leaves the last three to be a mystery my co-workers were able to uncover."

And with that does the man walk away, only for Severus to stand up from beside me and move to replace his leader and boss, many eyes wide as they wonder how he could be connected to this all. Yet the man speaks with the same hypnotizing effect as I remember from him as a teenager as he is only one year younger than me.  
"My memory revolves around someone we all, until yesterday, believed to be James Potter's partner. However, my memory proved different. It also proves the Headmaster's earlier words correct as I remember Lily Evans coming to inform me of her engagement, though I will not yet reveal as to who she engaged herself to.  
I remember my past self asking whether James himself would not be the better option for her request, yet she told me that James had already called dips on being her own partner's best man. Therefore I am certain that, whoever is Lily's partner, the two of them are indeed one of the three remaining mystery couples.  
However, it is the fact that Professor Dumbledore's words about my friendship with Lily having been proven true by this revealed memory makes me actually feel quite certain that I and – as I now remember – my own mystery partner are also one of the three remaining pairs, making only one last pair still a mystery."

And while I am shocked that this Magical Mind Block can go so far as to make us believe James and Lily married to each other when they are really with others, do I then feel slightly alarmed to see Sirius Black be the next to stand up, yet it seems as if Amelia and I are the only ones worried for this as everyone else seems excited.  
The man keeps standing for just a moment and looks from his supposed target to one of the girls sitting with the so-called Misfit gang and when said girl gives him wide eyes before nodding in consent, does the man move over to the owl stand and face the entire excited student body, his voice emotional yet clear as he says:

"My returned memory is one I am actually glad I forgot, because if I had remembered it while incarcerated than the memory would have either been taken from me by the Dementors or used by them to drive me completely insane with pain, anguish and heartbreak. My memory – concerns James Potter – and my own child."  
Instantly the air around us gets taken by practically everyone around us, my jaw almost hitting the table under me as it drops while some of the students who had gone to sit closer to the man now fall off their seats in shock. Black himself keeps quiet, his eyes constantly roaming over Potter and the Misfit Gang before he goes on:

"I remember the day my – my son was born and I remember this having happened in rooms that are actually somewhere here in this very school. I also remember having held my little boy, having reveled in the fact that he had been carried to term and born and having loved to see James feeding our child for the first time."

The man's voice had been layered with emotions so strong I almost feel them growing in my own heart, making it easier for me to get past my shock and while his voice had lost strength and become softer and more caring with each word passing, does the man then look up with determination on his face and he says:  
"I discussed this memory with the ones I shared Albus' office with yesterday and we all came to a conclusion. Whoever my son is – and I do have my suspicions, but I want other matters settled first so I can be assured his safety – will be revealed when the long-awaited chapter is read as I feel confident that his birth certificate – is in that file."  
And while his words make practically everyone turn to the same girl Black himself looked at before speaking, do my eyes instead move to someone else as I can't help but notice how Harry Potter suddenly seems rigid with startled shock, his eyes proving me he realized something others might have actually missed.

Yet I don't really get the time to ponder over this as Black moves away from the Owl Stand and gets instantly replaced by Remus, the man sharing a warm hug with his one-time friend as they switch places and while Sirius seems apathetic to his friend's tale as he sits with Harry and looks at him concerned, does Remus speak:  
"My memory is actually similar to Sirius' and yes, this means exactly what you think. Sirius is not the only one who was memory wiped and who lost their kid. I myself did as well, only my case is even worse. Sirius lost his son – I lost both of mine as my wife, I am sad to say I don't know her identity – gave birth to twins."

This instantly makes many eyes turn to a few familiar twins, yet when eyes get turned to the Weasley duo, does Remus say: "I may not know who they are, but I do know they are Harry's age as apparently my wife and James got pregnant at the same time, yet my wife birthed my twins sometime before James birthed his son.  
I know nothing more, only that Sirius was with me when the twins were born and James was not due to his hormones truly acting up during his own pregnancy. I will not bore you with anymore details, but I will tell you this. I know who stole my kids from me and I have already claimed the first mark on his person when we find him."  
And while many eyes widen in shock at hearing the feral tone coming from the man, can I personally not blame him as he must, for the first time ever, actually agree with the werewolf inside him and I can only bless my lucky stars that I am not the person responsible for this man's sense of rage and anger as he leaves the stand.

Yet many students become excited as the mysterious woman that was seated with Harry Potter and the apparent Misfit Gang decides to take his place and after silently promising the man that she will help him find the culprit through her eyes, does she seem to walk with an air of excitement that seems even greater than that of the students.  
She stands herself behind the Owl Stand and says: "The Time Sand was very, very generous to me. Not only did it give me a returned memory, it also allowed me something I will reveal in due time. The only thing I will reveal now is that it has made me closer with the second youngest member of our Misfit Gang, Jeffrey."  
Many eyes look at the boy, who seems to only need a second to understand her words as his eyes widen before she grasps everyone's attention yet again, yet the way that she does not only makes me feel quite close to her for some reason, it also strangely enough reminds me of the man seated next to me as she says:

"However, my returned memory is the last bit of confirmation regarding our fine Headmaster's words. I remember a party that had been organized for all those on either the Light or Neutral side of the war and in which I mostly conversed with these ten people we now know to be James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Severus and five others.  
I cannot say I remember who these others were, but I do remember that one of them looked younger than the rest, while two others did indeed look two years older than Severus and the others. The last two, I only remember that they were male and female and that they were sharing a single seat when I approached them.  
However, the highlight of my memory was at the end when I dashed into a side room of the dance hall and found 9 babies, two of which were 2 years old, 1 one of which was 1 year old and the other six being newborn and of various months of age. However, none of them, I now recall, were any older than 4 months old."

This makes many of the girls around the room coo, all of them probably imagining seeing babies at such young age and then one of the girls sitting with Amelia asks: "Do you remember any of their looks, Mss. Rosie?" But the woman sighs and says: "Yes, I do, however, I am certain that such looks are no longer important."  
Everyone looks at her and she says: "Think very clearly, all of you. Whoever is behind the Mind Block is also behind the kidnapping and anyone proficient enough to hide such valuable information from such a large group of people as all of Magical England – would have no trouble glamouring a simple group of kidnapped infants.  
Therefore, do I hereby request you all to do two things. Rely on what I just told you regarding myself and Jeffrey and on Lord Black's words regarding the file. No doubt will these two pieces of info lead us to what we want the most; the culprit caught and our memories – and with that these children – returned to us all."

And under the applause of the students and the approving smiles of the teachers does the woman return to her seat, but then I notice something that shocks me. Throughout her entire speech had Potter been silently talking with two teenagers who sit near him and by now do they seem determined about something, something big.  
Harry seems to be the first to notice that the woman has left the owl stand and stands up as he says: "I just want to say that, thanks to Sirius Black and the Trio meeting I had with my friends the other day, we are almost certain we have figured out everything that needs to be solved, yet we will keep this to ourselves for now.  
This is not because we feel ourselves above you, but because it would prove the effort of my friends, when they came back in time to help us change the future through the books we are supposed to read, to be meaningless and I have just too much loyalty to them to see that done. Therefore, would we like to continue reading now."  
To this everyone nods and while Amelia and I share a glance, both of us shocked at how this morning started and what has already been revealed to us, do we then see Professor Flitwick raising the stand behind the Owl stand before he takes place himself and lies one of the books down, scraping his throat to clear it before he reads.

_**Filius' POV**_

"That there could be nine students amongst the third to Fifth years who are actually related to two people I thought I had lost so long ago. That Lily is actually the wife of someone other than James and that Severus is actually married as well. Great Gringotts, what a day, what a day indeed." Do I think as I start to read.

_**Professor Trelawney's Prediction**_

At this the woman in question perks up, yet her wide eyes prove that she too is shocked at the title and then it seems as if Albus has yet to forgive her for yesterday's revelation about her classes as I can hear a honing undertone to his voice as he says: "My, my, Sybill, that makes your total of true prophesies be two now, doesn't it?"  
And while the woman looks the man wide-eyed, some of the students who take her class muttering about what the first could have been about, do I notice how Severus, for some reason, is looking at Harry with a hint of pity hidden underneath his suddenly returned mask of indifference yet I drown all of their voices out as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 16, Page 334 – PoA **_

"Who was it against?" Amelia asks and Severus answers: "Slytherin and it was a close one. Mr. Potter and Draco were neck-a-neck when Potter caught the Snitch, though it had been Draco who had seen the Snitch first, which is quite a feet seeing Potter's personal record." And with such double-sided praises, do I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 16, Page 334 – PoA **_

"That's not right. The more you enjoy studying, the more you remember." One of the strange twins suddenly protests and his brother then goes on and say: "So studying somewhere you enjoy being will only improve your focus and concentration. So why keep students that love being outdoors indoors like that?"  
Many of the teachers look at each other shocked and Severus mumbles: "This makes no sense indeed. Even I did my O.W.L.s studying outdoors. That's how I got my friends in the first place. I studied for my Charms O.W.L. after my Defense O.W.L. got into an argument and then solved that and became friends with nine others."  
It's just until yesterday that I have always believed that this argument made me make the worst decision I could ever have made, one that made me, as far as I believed, lose the only friend I actually ever had." And while many are shocked that the man's memory of that day had been changed so drastically, do I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 16, Page 334 &amp; 335 – PoA **_

This makes both Cornelius and Amelia look at the boy with interest, Percy himself a little red in the face at being outed in front of two very important Ministerial officials, but then one of the Weasley twins says: "Trust us, Fudge." And the other goes on: "Because we know." And together they chorus: "Percy's the best of the best."  
And while those around the twins and their elder brother nod in agreement, Penelope going even further by scooting closer and kissing him on the cheek, does Percy's face now resemble his hair with how red it is, while both Amelia and Cornelius are now sharing smiles that prove they believe the two pranksters before I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 16, Page 335 – PoA **_

This instantly brings back all of my and my coworker's worry for the girl as it reminds us of what we discovered about her and her use of her secret little help yesterday, yet it seems we are not the only ones to remember as Harry moves himself around Sirius to lie an arm around the girl's shoulders and worriedly asks:  
"Are you even using that secret of yours?" But the girl gulps and says: "I – I'm sure that I am, at this point, but – well –." And it seems as if her loss for words is understood by her friends as Ron says: "With your beliefs on when to and when not to use it." And the girl cringes before nodding, worrying us all as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 16, Page 335 &amp; 336 – PoA **_

This seems to shock the two Ministerial officials and then suddenly Harry stands up and says: "Minister, I would like a Private meeting with you, whoever is in charge of the investigations regarding this and Madam Bones at earliest convenience. I know you have one side of the story, but I would like you to have more."  
The man seems shocked and then Amelia asks: "Mr. Potter, I understand your desire to help a friend, but what evidence do you think you can bring in that hasn't already been brought to our team?" And Harry actually makes Malfoy whiten as he smirks and retorts with a question: "How about what Malfoy said before he got attacked?"  
Instantly the woman turns to the white-as-snow blonde and asks: "Mr. Malfoy, is Mr. Potter telling that what you told us is not entirely accurate, because your father informed us that you only got a chance to scream in pain when attacked. He never mentioned you speaking out before this event occurred. Care to explain?"  
Yet when the blonde keeps quiet, his face a strange mix of shame-red and frightened-white skin tones, does the woman nod and say: "Mr. Potter, you and I can meet once this chapter has been read." Harry nods, yet he himself had not even once glanced at Malfoy during this entire talk and while wondering why, do I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 16, Page 336 – PoA **_

"That is just unfair!" Susan shouts angrily and she goes on: "Sending an executioner to an actual appeal? That's like telling the defending body not to even try and defend themselves! How is that fair to either Hagrid or Buckbeak?" Yet while Malfoy glares at her, do I give the bright, angry girl right before I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 16, Page 336 – PoA **_

This makes Cornelius look at the boy in shock, yet Amelia seems less shocked as she stands up and says: "Mr. Malfoy, should I conclude from this paragraph that you don't care if people or creatures are killed as long as you get your way? Because that is what I am getting out of this." The boy turns red at this and then Amelia says:  
"Pride is one thing, Heir Malfoy, but arrogance does not suit someone who has no claim over other people, their possessions or their pets." And with that does she leave the sputtering boy in her shadow, sitting back down with her back turned to him and while many of the students around her look at the two in shock, do I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 16, Page 336 &amp; 337 – PoA **_

This seems to shock the two Ministerial members yet again, making me know they will need some time to get used to sudden news being read to them, yet suddenly Mss. Granger gasps and says: "The cloak! It – it belonged to James Potter, but – but with everything the teachers and – and what Sirius told us. Does – does that mean –?"  
But while she can't seem to get herself to actually ask the question, does Sirius smile and say: "Like I said, the truth is in the file and, between you and me – and this hall – I think the best decision for now is for Harry to keep it with him, so that we know where it is once the truth comes out." The girl nods and I read on, feeling anxious.

_**PoA – Chapter 16, Page 337 – PoA **_

This makes quite a few of my coworkers as well as those who have already done their third year exams smile in reminiscence and then Sirius snickers as he says: "Jamie was just like Hermione. He had actually turned his into a really rare kind of tortoise and annoyed us because he thought it would make him lose points.  
In the end it made him break the record for best Third Year Transfigurations Exam, which took us four hours to then convince him he actually deserved. Boy, what a guy." This makes those around him smile at him, yet I wonder what he is talking about as I remember James to be quite the proud young man, but then gasp and say:  
"Sirius, you remember something different from how I am, your memory of James is coming back." The man looks shocked and Albus says: "It must be because of Cornell. Him weakening the Block must have given Sirius' Inner Veela the chance to regain his memories of his mate." To this I look shocked, but nod and read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 16, Page 337 &amp; 338 – PoA **_

At this all of my coworkers cringe and then Cornelius says: "We really should have put more time between the exams and the appeal. It's just unfair to make a new teacher worry about two such important events at the same time." And while Malfoy and a few Slytherins seem to disagree with the man, do I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 16, Page 338 – PoA **_

"That's just horrible. He already feels as if he lost his pet. How could anyone make someone feel so awful?" A Hufflepuff asks in pure agony and this seems to be the final stroke for Malfoy as he rears up and shouts: "Shut up, filthy MUDBLOOD! THAT STUPID FRIED CHICKEN ATTACKED ME, REMEMBER?"  
But while the girl squeaks in shocked fear at hearing the blonde suddenly shout at her, do several of her Year Mates and almost all of the Third Year Gryffindor shoot out of their seats with their wands aimed at the blonde, yet they all get shocked when a calm voice speaks from their very midst and to my shock, does Harry say:

"You know, I could use my powers right now – or even tell Madam Bones that your insult to Buckbeak sounds pretty similar to what you said to him before he attacked you, but before I do either of the two – you might want to look to your left, Malfoy." Yet while others looks at the boy confused and shocked, do I do as he says.  
And instantly, without fully turning around, do I understand what the boy is talking about because Severus has also shot out of his seat and the look of pure rage he is currently giving his godson would be enough to even make Voldemort die on the spot, the blonde whitening worse than the Dementors can cause him to when he sees this.  
Like me, more and more students also see the man's fury, many of the Hufflepuffs and younger years starting to whimper and moan in fear for the look they see on the man's face and then Harry says: "Yeah, I think I'd rather let him deal with you. He'll probably leave a better mark than I could, even with my little powers."  
And while many of those who had been furious at the blonde before now smirk in glee over the trouble the boy is in, do they all sit back down, those that had been sitting with the Hufflepuff that got insulted now sitting down to comfort her before Severus speaks so softly, he sounds as if he's hissing and whispering at the same time:

"Mr. Malfoy, I would like you to know that it was _exactly_ that disgusting curse word that, until yesterday, I believed to have cost me the one friendship I had since I was 8 years old. It is a word, if I recall correctly, I tell my entire House every single year at the start of the year that it will result in a personal punishment.  
And just because I believed you my godson for the last 13 years, does not exempt you from this rule and I say believed, because the Magical Mind Block made me believe different on practically everyone I saw as either my friend or enemy, so I no longer feel safe to assume that, anything I knew before yesterday, is still true today."

And while I have no doubt that several other of my coworkers agree with the man's words, does he then seem to pull back on the actual rage he must be feeling, his face becoming a passive mask once again as he says: "From this day forward, until I say so, you will only use your wand when you are in practical classes.  
At all other times will your wand be in either my or Mr. Zabini's possession and that includes when in the Great Hall. Mr. Zabini, you will be charmed to make sure that nothing Mr. Malfoy does, whether by himself or others, will convince you to give him back his wand, also we'll both be charmed to only give it back by own free will."  
This entire speech shocks everyone silent and then the man sends one last stare at the boy that tells beyond anything just how furious and disappointed the man is in the boy as he goes on: "This is the punishment that befalls all of my House who use that word, as you well know, _Mr._ Malfoy." And with that, do I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 16, Page 338 – PoA **_

"You most probably did a miscount of an ingredient at the start of your process, Mr. Potter. That is the only thing that can keep such a Concoction from thickening, however this has never been reason for me to grade anyone with a score lower than 65 out of the full 100, I can assure you." And while the boy seems astonished, do I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 16, Page 338 &amp; 339 – PoA **_

"Now that sounds – so awesome!" Is the first reaction to this description and while all of the Third years are now looking at each other with excitement, do other years look at them with envy, especially the fourth and second years, Ginny glaring at her older brother, while a blushing Remus accepts praises for his idea as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 16, Page 339 – PoA **_

This shocks practically everyone in the room, but Remus seems to understand as he says: "And that is what happens when you become too stressed and don't divide your time between fun and studying in a proper manner. It makes you worry too much about something and that something then becomes your Boggart, your greatest fear."  
And while some of the other students had started hiding snickers and giggles behind their hands, are their eyes now wide and do they look at each other shocked, while Hermione still looks slightly ashamed of herself, yet she also smiles gratefully at the man, obviously for saving her from being laughed at as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 16, Page 339 – PoA **_

This shocks the man in question, while many other students and even a few of my coworkers look at him, yet it seems as if everyone already knows why the man has suddenly been mentioned as an atmosphere of sadness and worry starts to settle over everyone, especially Hagrid, who slightly begins to sweat as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 16, Page 339 &amp; 340 – PoA **_

This makes Malfoy, who had grudgingly handed his wand over to Blaise, who had then actually gone one step further in the punishment by going to sit at the other end of Slytherin Table, glare at the redhead, but then Amelia says: "Seeing the current information given to me just by this chapter, am I inclined to agree.  
However, I will hold back on my official judgment, which I will pass onto the Committee at earliest convenience, until I have had my conversation with Mr. Potter and whoever he considers a worthy witness to this meeting." And while many of the Misfit Gang and Harry's friends look excited, does Harry say:  
"I would like Professor Sprout to be my witness, Madam Bones. She is Head of the House of the Honest, yet neither Malfoy nor I are part of her house, so she is both an honest person as well as a objective witness." The elder Hufflepuff nods, while Malfoy grumbles and many others smile at the boy's reasoning as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 16, Page 340 – PoA **_

"A tall and strapping man with broad thumbs?" Rosie asks, her face down to the table and a glare of though on her face before she gasps and turns to Fudge as she asks: "That's not Walden Macnair, is it?" Yet is seems as if Cornelius doesn't realize that there is a strong reason behind the woman's shock and disgust as he says:  
"Yes, Miss. He is; a very, very fine –." But then the woman stands up and shouts: "Bastard who has a restraining order in practically all of Surrey for several attempts of rape of Muggle women and men in several towns and cities there! He's a right bastard and he even attempted to rape me four months after I moved into Little Whinging!"  
This shocks the man senseless, while several of the older male students look a mix of angered and disgusted and the elder females all look ready be sick, students sitting next to them changing the plates in front of them into bowls or buckets to help them. Then Amelia stands up and asks: "Mss, would you mind reporting this to me later?"

"Will he be arrested if I do?" The woman asks and when Amelia nods in resolve, does she suddenly have to catch a roll of paper that doesn't look like parchment and Mss. Rosie says: "I handed a copy of that in two days after it actually happened, but some sick-mind argued my claim and actually had my case be revoked.  
I kept the original for years, though, just out of pure instinct and as a motivation to never let such a thing happen to those around me." The Misfit Gang around her look shocked at hearing that this almost happened to her, tears showing in the eyes of young Rosaline and Elena, yet Amelia nods with pride and sits down as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 16, Page 340 &amp; 341 – PoA **_

"Nothing what that monster does is justice." Rosie then growls and many of those around her nod, Harry and the other males in the Misfit gang now all glaring as they look at her, their rage at what almost happened to her so many years ago very clear, yet while Cornelius still seems shocked at what she told him and us, do I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 16, Page 341 – PoA **_

"You know, the crystal ball really wouldn't be a good way to test the compatibility of the students for the Divinations subject, seeing how even some Muggles use it to make money and all that." Irma then says, her voice proving me she just wants to distract everyone from the dark subject regarding Hagrid's case.  
Yet it seems as if her comment hasn't just distracted the students from Hagrid's problems as Mss. Rosie also smiles at her and says: "Not exactly, dear. Most of the fortune tellers in the Muggle World are actually Squibs who have learned to focus their magic into one specific art and that allows them to be considered Seers."  
The black haired girl seems shocked to hear this and she asks: "Really? what about that –?" But Mss. Rosie interrupts her as she says: "Oh no, she was a total fake. I said most of them are Squibs, I didn't say all of them." And while the rest of the Gang seems to snicker in remembrance of this event, do I continue reading.

_**PoA – Chapter 16, Page 341 &amp; 342 – PoA **_

"That's just plain wrong! Neville has been worried and frightened in this class since the first lesson. She is just using that to keep him quiet because she knows he has friends and great loyalty to those. She's using his darker traits against his better traits – and she's doing it knowingly." Irma growls, obviously furious and then Ron asks:  
"Wait, are you a Seer?" But the girl shakes her head and says: "No, I'm not, but when I was four, my happiest memory was of a circus trip that Aunt Rosie took me on and we met an actual Seer – yes, Aunt Rosie recognized her as one – and she told me I would find great bliss in union triple the time. Three weeks later I met Jeremy."  
This shocks both Ron as well as Hermione and several of those around them, while Irma smiles at the boy that is the leader of their gang as she says: "_Glee triple the time will come to you through union of bonds of nine._ Truer words never spoken, but I didn't believe in them until I met Jeremy. After that the rest of the gang came together."

To this, while many of those around them smile at hearing such an amazing tale, does Harry get up from his seat and does he take a seat with the rest of the group, who are all equally sitting on both sides of Gryffindor Table, Jeremy at the corner closest to me on the right while Jeffrey is closest to Harry on the left.  
Looking at the team of ten teenagers as they sit together like that, do I feel my eyes widen slightly as their looks are quite different from each other, yet the way that they sit together actually makes you think as if a family not unlike the Weasleys is sitting there and while truly gleeful with this knowledge, do I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 16, Page 342 – PoA **_

"Not really, just someone who doesn't recognize the difference between real prophesies and a bunch of words based on personal observations." Irma snarls softly, Edena and one of the Misfit Twins on either side of her, while his brother is closer to the Head Table on the other side of the table and while some agree with her, do I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 16, Page 342 – PoA **_

At this the female Water Elemental looks at the tanned Third Year and asks: "You know, after realizing that the Seer was telling the truth, did I dedicate my life to – well, actually what Professor Trelawney is doing, only I always tell people I can do this and I do it through water – but I also studied True Seer Traits.  
Would you mind if I test you as well? I really have great respect for true Seers and I just want to do my best to honor the Seer that predicted I meet my friends by helping newborn or newly discovered Seers develop their talent." The tanned girl looks really excited at this and nods in acceptance, making Irma smile at her as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 16, Page 342 &amp; 343 – PoA **_

"Excuse me!?" Several girls shout and scream and a few of those then indeed do lean over their bowls or buckets to lose their breakfast, Severus using his wand to let several bottles of potions fly out of the Antechamber before Irma says: "It's really her own fault, though. She's adamant in the belief that Seers only see dark things.  
She's so confident that there is only death and pain in Harry's future, due to her so-called predictions over the course of the year, that she is now expecting Harry to have grown to see the same, but Harry's no Seer, so she's pretty much just wasting both of their time." And while Sybill looks ruffled as she glares at the girl, do I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 16, Page 344 – PoA **_

"Sybill! That is not something you ask someone Mr. Potter's age, no matter what they've been through or what they've seen or not seen!" Minerva then snaps at the woman in raging fury, while many more Stomach Relief potions are now going round the Great Hall as even some of the guys are now hanging over bowls as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 16, Page 344 – PoA **_

"I cannot believe you, Sybill, just because you love predicting death and pain, which in and of itself makes you a danger around kids, does not mean you can say that a student is failing just because he doesn't see the things you want him to see. You always say that no one can control what they see, so don't you dare be biased now!"  
By now the woman looks red with shame as well as smaller than I have ever seen her as she has shrunken further and further down her seat the longer the rant took and then Albus says: "Sybill, I'm sorry, but the minute I have found someone who can properly teach your Art to those with the Gift, do I want you out of this school.  
You will have until that time – and I intend to have that done before the upcoming match – to contact your family, perhaps Gringotts and get them to help you relocate to a new home. Do I make myself clear, Sybill?" The woman nods and while I am slightly shocked that the woman has been living here year-round, do I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 16, Page 344 – PoA **_

This silences me, my eyes wide and many of those around me gasping before Albus says: "Her second prophesy. The one Harry spoke off. The one he said he didn't feel hurt or broken about, but that would not have come to be, had the file been read before it was spoken." And this makes everyone look at me with great alert as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 16, Page 344 &amp; 345 – PoA **_

By now the entire hall is so silent I wonder if I am not just reading to myself out loud as not even the breathing of a single person can be heard, everyone so shocked they seem petrified, turned to stone by what I just read to them, yet the words have caused for my heart to completely freeze over with intense, blood-curling fear.  
"Voldemort – he – he wouldn't have – wouldn't have – come back if – if the file had – had been read – before this exam?" Minerva asks, but Albus shakes his head and says: "Voldemort is too determined. I think it's more that, had the file been read before, it would have been someone other than this servant who would have helped his return."  
Yet while this does nothing to quell the fear that many of those around me, both the Minister as well as several of my fellow teachers and at least half the student body, are feeling, do I then notice something. Harry doesn't seem troubled by what he just heard, but he does seem troubled by something else.

The boy has his eyes aimed between the two who are sitting opposite of him, yet they seem to gaze into nothingness while he has his left hand clasped over his right fist and his hands in front of his mouth, the way that he is frowning proving that the boy is deep in thought and then Rosaline asks: "Did you hear something, Harry?"  
Everyone looks at the boy and Harry says: "It's one of those sentences that actually worries me more than it probably did my future self." This makes several of those sitting away from the boy move closer and he recites: "_**Greater and more terrible than he ever was**_. Those – those words – they prove something."  
He then looks at the girl, his eyes finally focused once again, but gleaming with anxiety as he says: "It proves that, whoever Sirius is after, he will probably be caught in the book, but – he will also escape. And – and we know that, that this is the same person as the one to cast the Magical Mind Block, so – future me never knew these truths."

The boy then looks down, while others are shocked and he says: "He never knew. He never knew that Lupin was married and had kids. He never knew that, through his godfather, he had a nephew. He never knew that Professor Snape was never supposed to hate him. He never knew this – and still he lost so many people."

By now many faces have turned sad with loss and grief and then Harry sighs and says: "And worst of it all; he never knew of that actual location. The one where Sirius was actually arrested. He never knew about that, Rosaline. He never knew." Yet while this confuses me, does it make the anxiety of the Gang grow even more.  
They all look down, each of their faces aligned with worry and fear over something that apparently only they know about and while I wonder if it's something they discussed during that incredible event that was the meeting they had just yesterday during lunch, does Jeremy then prove himself the leader as he boldly says:  
"You're right, Harry. Your future self never knew any of this. But that's only better, because the broken friend that we met when he came to get us proves he should have never found out anyway. It would have killed him, but instead Time Sand send us back here. So that we could help you find out before things ran out of control.  
And now _we know_. And once we know everything else, everything that your future self read in that file, will we do what we always do and make sure that those we care about are close, healthy, safe and loved. That's what our Gang does and that's what family does. And mysteries or no mysteries, we are family – you know that."

To this all the other Gang members nod in agreement, my eyes wide at the strength and truth I could hear coming from that speech and while worrying for future Harry, do I also worry for Present-day Harry as the boy again has his face aimed for the table, but this time do I notice a big smile on his face as he says:  
"You know what?" The others look at him, his voice soft and filled with so much emotion I can barely distinguish one from the other before he says: "I really missed those heartwarming speeches. They sure are better than my _We-have-to-save-the-school _speeches." And while the Gang laughs at this, do I happily read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 16, Page 345 – PoA **_

This, to my shock, actually makes Sirius and Remus as well as Albus and Severus share such a quick glance with each other, I'm not sure if I saw them glancing at their respective partners or just looking past each other and while hoping beyond hope that these glances do not mean what I actually fear they mean, do I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 16, Page 345 – PoA **_

At this many students who don't take Divinations look at the woman in question, yet Sybill herself seems much too out of it herself to really notice anything and while I have no doubt that the woman has been like this since I recited her second-ever prophesy, do I then clear my throat to get everyone's attention once more and read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 16, Page 345 &amp; 346 – PoA **_

"Can things get any worse?" A Gryffindor Sixth year shouts, but Amelia is quick to respond and says: "First of all, young man, this is only taking place in the book and we are on the brink of the – as you call it – long awaited chapter. Surely once we reach that, things might just start to look up once again, I do believe."  
The teenager nods and then Amelia goes on: "Second of, as Member of the Ministry can I easily make verdict regarding this case right here and now, yet I intend to wait on this until I have had my conversation with Mr. Potter and Professor Sprout, so I can make a verdict based on all bits and pieces of information, rest assured."  
The Sixth year nods, now sitting back in his seat, while he had actually risen out of it when he shouted and then the girl next to him pats him on the back as she says: "You know what they say, Alden, things must always get worse before they get better." And while I believe that the Gang is the living proof of this, do I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 16, Page 346 – PoA **_

"You should really learn to listen to your superiors, Potter." One of the Slytherins growls, but Harry glares and asks: "Would you want to be alone when you know they're going to break your broom in half because you flew it over a Muggle town, Flint?" The boy cringes at this before he continues glaring at Harry, yet I just read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 16, Page 346 &amp; 347 – PoA **_

This shocks practically everyone in Hermione's year, along with a few students from other years such as Flint and one of my own Ravenclaws Chang, but Hermione seems not at all ashamed of her actions and mutters: "Hagrid's worth it." Turning many shocked looks into proud smiles while Hagrid smiles at her gratefully as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 16, Page 347 – PoA **_

"She's turning into a real teenage girl. Kind of surprised she grows the rebellious streak first though. I was expecting that to be Harry." Sirius kids with the others seated around him and then Harry says: "I did, I've been breaking the rules to save the school since first." Yet this doesn't seem to be what Sirius wants to hear as he turns stern.  
But Harry seems to get why and stubbornly says: "Hogwarts is worth it. It was either breaking the rules, watch as Voldemort returned and broke the school down or watch Voldemort return, Hogwarts get closed and Ron's sister get killed. If I have to break rules to prevent that, then so be it." And with that he glares at the man.

Sirius glares just as hard back, but then sighs and asks: "And where, during any of this, were the teachers?" But Albus sighs and says: "I am truly sorry for this, Sirius, but I believed that if I grew close to Harry, I would endanger him, so I willingly fell for a trap the first time and the second time I got banished from the school."  
Sirius looks at this shocked and then Harry sighs and says: "And during the first time, none of the other teachers that I actually trusted wanted to believe me and the second time they were all so busy already closing the school and preparing us for an early leave, they didn't do anything. I had no other choice, neither time."  
Yet while my colleagues and I look stricken with guilt, Minerva the worst of us as she must have recognized herself when Harry referred to the teachers he trusted, does Sirius look stricken with shock before he sighs and says: "Let's just read the book, then the file, and then meet up so you can tell me more." And with that I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 16, Page 347 &amp; 348 – PoA **_

This actually makes Malfoy hide a small cringe behind his usual mask of arrogance, yet the mask seems the wrong thing to show to the school at the current moment as practically everyone who sees it glares at the blonde, the protective glares they get from the boy's friends doing nothing to make them look away before I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 16, Page 348 &amp; 349 – PoA **_

"That man shouldn't be allowed near anyone, not human, not animal." Rosie then mutters, her earlier anger at Macnair back at just the mere mention of the man's name and while Cornelius gulps softly at this, does Amelia nod, obviously intent on seeing justice done for both the young female and the Hippogriff as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 16, Page 349 – PoA **_

"I would never let one of my own workers be alone when losing something as precious as a personal pet and I can tell that Buckbeak means more to you than anyone else in the herd, Hagrid, so I have every intention of helping you through all of this, no matter the outcome." Albus then says and Hagrid gets teary-eyed and says:  
"You're right, sir. Beaky – he – he does mean more to me. But – but that's because – well, he's born on the same day as that Charlie came to Hogwarts and – and Charlie and I – we bonded as friends over raising him during that first Christmas. Only – because that winter was the coldest in years – did poor Beaky almost not make it that year."

This shocks practically everyone in the Hall, even Malfoy slack jawed at hearing this and Albus nods as he says: "It must have meant the world to you to see him survive such a terrible winter. And then to lose him just when you are in the prime of your own career, it must have felt like that winter all those years ago all over again."  
Hagrid nods and says: "Harry and Ron can testify that – that I haven't seen Charlie in years and – and it was Charlie that – that made me truly proud to love rare and special creatures so much, so – by raising and caring for Beaky like I do; it reminds me of all Charlie taught me, even when he was just a meek little first year."  
This makes many of his coworkers nod in understanding, Albus and Minerva smiling at the man with pride, which is shared with all five of the Weasley siblings sitting at Gryffindor Table and while, from the corner of my eye, I can see Amelia writing all this down on a small notepad with tears gleaming in her eyes, do I happily read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 16, Page 349 – PoA **_

This, for some reason, makes Ron stiffen his arms on his lap and only then do I realize that the boy has not moved an inch from his seat the entire time and that he has kept his arms down on his lap throughout the entire reading, yet the only other sign of shock the boy gives is sharing a look with Harry and Hermione.  
"That idiot." Sirius then says and we all look at him, shocked to see him smirking in victory as he says: "He must have been forced to let Hagrid catch him. He couldn't actually do anything too obvious to Hagrid, because of what was going on with Buckbeak, but Hagrid is friends with Harry, so this was just bound to happen.  
Does make things easier for my book-self, though." This shocks and confuses me and Percy asks: "Okay, I think we all want to know by now – what the heck do you want with Scabbers?" But the man shrugs and asks: "Why answer that when next chapter will do it for me." And while our Head Boy grumbles at this, do I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 16, Page 350 – PoA **_

"Or maybe he hid himself there, hoping that because everyone was so busy with Buckbeak something as small as a milk jug wouldn't be noticed if something happened to it. Does sound a little more like what he would do, actually." Sirius mutters, his voice almost soft enough I can't even hear it, yet when he quiets down, do I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 16, Page 350 – PoA **_

Those two words are enough to make the strange behavior of the suddenly returned rat and the even stranger connection between him and the supposed mass-murderer in our midst flee from everyone's minds, many guys and girls again grabbing onto their bowls and buckets and with that sight, do I read on, feeling weary for my colleague.

_**PoA – Chapter 16, Page 350 – PoA **_

This last word causes for a soft growl to escape Rosie's throat, her growl being the only sound other than my reading voice in the entire hall as everyone wants to hear me read what will happen before the long-awaited chapter, yet at the same time none of them want to hear of the execution and with that knowledge, do I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 16, Page 350 &amp; 351 – PoA **_

By now several faces around me seem to agree with these words and then Albus offers the Hall the same thing he did when we read about the Dementor and this time more students come over to him before sitting back down, all of them looking a lot calmer and bathing in relief not to have to hear this before I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 16, Page 351 – PoA **_

The girl in question seems to agree with her book-self as she had not gone along with her Year Mate Lavender when the girl had gotten herself charmed not to have to hear about the execution and the Weasley twins who had gone to sit on both her sides this morning each wrap an arm around her, pulling themselves close to her form.  
At this Hermione reaches out with one of her hands to the twin on her right while slightly hiding her face in the shoulder of the other and while the twin on her right takes her hands in his free one and gives them a reassuring squeeze, does the twin on the left move his head closer to hers to offer her comfort as I look at others.  
All of the Gang of Misfits have gone to sit even closer to each other, the twins, Jeremy and Jeffrey now practically having the ones sitting on their sides in their laps, even though Isaac, with the way that his face looks passive and unbending like a bar of steel, looks just as old as his leader, yet it is Harry that confuses me.  
The boy has Rosaline and Jeffrey on both his sides, yet instead of looking at his female Gryffindor friend in concern is the boy looking at his male Lion friend instead, Ron actually catching his gaze and sending him a short, but reassuring nod back, the message shared between the two of them completely lost to me as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 16, Page 351 &amp; 352 – PoA **_

"Does that crazy rat actually want to see a creature get executed?" Percy asks, his shock proving that this is something completely new to him in regards to his old pet, yet Sirius seems to determined to bring more mystery to the story as he calmly shrugs as he says: "Sure sounds like something he'd enjoy." Before I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 16, Page 352 – PoA **_

But while this statement makes several of those that didn't get themselves charmed again reach for the bowls and buckets to give new use to them and makes others hide themselves in the shoulders of those sitting next to them, do I then pinch my face together as I lie the book down and say: "The – the chapter ends there."

Silence follows.

* * *

_**Holy crap!  
**__**This chapter was amazingly intense! It helped me further develop some of the OC's characters, it helped me create a bit of back story for some OC and some Canon characters, it helped me create a few more OC characters and it helped me bring out parts where things happened during the reading, without anything being said.  
**__**Now, about the prophesy. I have an important question regarding that: Do you want prophesies to stay out of the story – the 1**__**st**__** prophesy being the only one ever – or do you want a prophesy to come out stating that Peter – using his powers of deception and raw magic – will overthrow Voldemort and become a new Dark Lord?  
**__**Please vote for either of these, I will make sure to make a sub-box in my email specifically for this set of choices and make sure you vote before the Third Book has been read. Also, please remember the poll I mentioned to you all at the AN at the top and vote on that as well. The WHOLE story sort of depends on your answers and vote.  
**__**Thanks in advance,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	13. A Minister Reads

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**So we already have quite a few votes, but I have also adapted the poll sometime this month because I forgot to add that, even if they only read one or two books, there will still be plenty of storyline to follow it with, even if only one person so far has voted on whether or not there should be a prophesy about Pettigrew.  
**__**Also, because the major vote seems to be for all of the books, have I worked on a little storyline that will transpire if that indeed becomes the winning vote. Personally, I had been hoping for just the third book, but I can definitely see why so many of you would want to have all books read as JK's content is just amazing.**_

_**Here's the storyline: third book read – the school goes at war against Pettigrew and retrieve all of their lost memories and their kidnapped friends. Fourth book read – the school organizes a smaller form of the tournament with certain awards appointed to each of the winners and separate contests for each of the houses.  
**__**Fifth book read – the Order gets reborn and works alongside the Ministry to make sure everything from Diagon and Knockturn Alley to Hogwarts and Hogsmeade are clean of any and all followers or believers of either Pettigrew or Voldemort. Sixth book read: the adults share certain memories with their loved ones.  
**__**And finally, as the seventh book is read, does the Order work alongside the Department of Mysteries and Gringotts to get all of the Horcruxes and see them destroyed, thus ending the prophesy and any attempt of Voldemort to return to the power – though I might change that and have him return before the book is finished.**_

_**Also, YES, Harry will discover that he is more than just a Shadow Elemental and the Elementals themselves will play vital roles in the end of the third, the fifth and the seventh books. I created them for this sole purpose, but I also hope that, one day, they will become a series all of their own, no Harry Potter, just them.  
**__**You like,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 13  
**__**A Minister Reads**_

_**Amelia's POV**_

Just by going by the atmosphere around me do I feel it would just work against me if I were to prosecute the creature that supposedly attacked the young Malfoy Heir, yet while I have never before let such a thing affect me, do I also feel my favor turning to Hagrid's side, especially because of what is about to happen.  
I stand up, breaking the tense silence that has fallen over the Great Hall like a blanket of pain and loss, something that for some reason makes me want to look at the last three of the five books before I ask: "Mr. Potter, Professor Sprout, when you're ready." And while the boy himself looks a little prickly, do they both nod and stand up.  
We then move over to the Antechamber and there I cast several spells on the door to keep others from going through or listening in before changing a loose owl feather lying around into a quill and another floating in the air in a roll of parchment, enchanting the parchment and quill before I turn to my two fellow guests and say:

"I, Amelia Susan Bones, just enchanted this parchment and quill to write the truth, only the truth and nothing but the truth, so recognized by Lady Hogwarts and Lady Magic respectively." And then show them both the paper, which has my words written down to the letter. This settles Harry's worries and he smiles as he nods and says:  
"Madam Bones, like I said, I can bring you a firsthand witness account of what Draco Malfoy said before he got attacked and that is for one reason and one reason only. I myself had flown on Buckbeak and had been standing besides it and a chestnut colored one when Draco Malfoy approached it and spoke the up following words."  
And while I feel very proud of how the boy is making sure we have a full written confession on paper, do I feel incredulous about the fact that the boy had flown the beast before the attack had also been something that had not been reported before and then the one thing I feel most intrigued about comes as Potter says:

"_**This is very easy. I knew it must have been, if Potter could do it... I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you? Are you, you ugly great brute?"**_ Each of these words Potter pronounces as if he is reading a dictionary to kids much younger than him who are learning how to speak, yet of all that I hear one thing astounds me the most.  
"That is certainly a lot more than that Lucius Malfoy said his son had been able to say before the attack – plus it certainly gives the Hippogriff plenty of reason for attacking, especially if you take several Ancient Creature Laws into account. Yes, yes, there is only one solution for this here problem, I see that now."  
Yet while I don't speak these thoughts, do I instead tap the scroll of parchment, which stops writing, the ink drying itself off instantly upon a second tap and the last makes the scroll roll itself up, allowing me to catch it from mid air, which I follow with a heart-warming wink at Potter and a very significant stare at Pomona.

The woman, like so many times when I was still a student myself, understands the meaning behind my stare instantly and nods at me with a warming smile before she says: "Leave the rest to us, Mr. Potter. You just go and focus on the books. If you get involved, your past with Mr. Malfoy might affect the outcome of all this."  
Potter himself looked a little hesitant when he saw me put the scroll in my robe without a word, but now the lad seems relieved and nods with a smile as he says: "Okay, good luck, both of you. Oh, and Madam Bones, don't worry, your Aurors know what Malfoy tried last year, so I doubt he'll try again." Making me feel relieved.

_**Cornelius' POV**_

I don't know what could be the problem, but it seems as if young Draco gets more and more nervous the longer Pomona, Potter and Amelia are having their meeting in the Antechamber. Yet when the three of them return, do they all retreat back to their seats, not glancing at each other or even saying a single word.  
This brings everyone from their saddened, heartfelt slump and instantly the rumor mill of Hogwarts seems to light up, yet it seems as if the teachers are not in the mood for this as Albus silences everyone with a bang from the tip of his wand before he says: "It is finally time. The chapter we have been waiting for – is here."

And instantly a blanket like before seems to settle over the entire hall, only instead of saddened or pained, is it this time a blanket of tension and anxious anticipation, all eyes focused on the teachers and the books in the corner, all of their eyes gleaming and their bodies tense, tense with a need to see this chapter read.  
This makes me not only know that the kids have been waiting for this chapter, probably since the arrival of the books themselves, but also that a lot of things, such as the true motive behind Black's escape, will probably come to light in this chapter and that makes me believe one thing; a leader must read this chapter.  
And so, if only to prove that I feel the same sense of anticipation as all those younger and older around me, do I stand up and move over to where Filius has left the book, many eyes around me starting to gleam as happiness joins their anticipation and while Albus sends me a short, proud nod, do I smile in pride as I start to read.

_**Cat, Rat, and Dog  
**__**PoA – Chapter 17, Page 353 – PoA**_

To this do I turn to Amelia, but the woman shakes her head and I nod, understanding that the event that was just read about will not repeat itself. Others also see her shake her head and while young Draco scowls at this, do others, especially the younger ones, sigh softly, all of them feeling extremely relieved as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 17, Page 353 &amp; 354 – PoA **_

This makes the other Weasleys look worried and confused, yet the youngest of the males seems unfazed by this, while he still keeps his arms tense across his legs, the only ones who apparently understand why being his two friends who are seated opposite of him and to his right, both of them looking very serious as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 17, Page 354 – PoA **_

This makes Black smirk and he says: "If Crookshanks is there –." And while Amelia and I feel confused, does Harry gasp and say: "Then you must be there too. You were with him before my Final match, so you must be close, right?" And while I feel shocked that Black is working alongside a cat, does he nod as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 17, Page 354 – PoA **_

This however doesn't seem to amuse the man as he turns grim and says: "You would have been better off not doing that, Ron. My hiding place is a little too well guarded." And while I wonder where the man has been hiding this whole time, does Remus' moan of: "No, not there." Make me know he already knows as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 17, Page 354 &amp; 355 – PoA **_

"Do you think you used your shadow powers to hide it in the darkness of the night?" One of the strange teens asks, but Harry shakes his head and says: "Seeing that Hermione was right beside me and I thought I should hide it from others, I highly doubt I did that." The teenager, one with soft silver-white hair, nods and I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 17, Page 355 – PoA **_

"I would love to say good catch, Ron, but while this might be the future, am I pretty sure what will happen next, so I can only say this. I, Sirius Orion Black, wish to formally apologize to Ronald Billius Weasley for all actions following the last paragraph read." This shocks us, yet while he remains seated, does Ron say:  
"I, Ronald Billius Weasley, formally accept the apology of Sirius Orion Black on the base of shared knowledge regarding life-important and – most likely – life-changing facts that will be read about in the coming chapters." Yet while his words confuse me and after the two formally acknowledge the oaths, do I read on, feeling stunned.

_**PoA – Chapter 17, Page 355 – PoA **_

This makes both Amelia and I look at the man who has been speaking the last few times in great shock, but said man shrugs and asks: "How else do you think I stayed sane in that rotten place?" And while he still seems to suppress a shudder at remembering where he spend the last twelve years, do I read on yet again.

_**PoA – Chapter 17, Page 355 &amp; 356 – PoA **_

"BLACK!" The Weasleys shout as they all spring up, but then I see that Ron has not as he follows the shout with one of his own and says: "I SAID I FORGAVE HIM NOW SIT DOWN!" And while it seems more shock than anything else that makes them comply, do the three older brothers follow their sibling's order as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 17, Page 356 – PoA **_

This shocks me senseless and McGonagall asks: "You've been hiding there this whole time?" To which Sirius asks: "Would you, before this reading, have even thought to go look there?" And when the woman shakes her head, does Black smirk and answer: "Exactly." Yet this code language makes no sense to me as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 17, Page 356 – PoA **_

At this practically everyone who knows the boy cringes in pain and Ron sighs as he says: "I really wish I knew in the books at that part what I know now." Yet while many of those around him look at the boy in the silent question to tell them what he knows, does the boy just focus on how his arms are covering his legs as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 17, Page 356 &amp; 357 – PoA **_

"Is this where Hagird, Dumbledore and Cornelius show up and stun the tree?" Amelia asks, but I read ahead and get wide-eyed, while Harry shakes his head and says: "They wouldn't have gone after Ron, they would have taken us to the castle and I doubt we'll get our answers there." And while I have to give the boy right, do I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 17, Page 357 – PoA **_

This shocks the entire hall and then Sirius asks: "What are you all so shocked about? That genius cat chased Pettigrew to the tree, of course he knew how to get in and how to stop that mad thing." And while I wonder how he managed to teach this to someone else's cat and others nod in understanding, do I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 17, Page 357 – PoA **_

"You've got a good set of surviving skills, kiddo, though they're completely unnecessary at the moment. I'd never even dream of harming you, but I am very proud of you for thinking like that nonetheless." Black then tells his godson and while Harry smiles at the black-haired man for his words, do I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 17, Page 357 &amp; 358 – PoA **_

"Was that your work?" One of the older Gryffindors asks and Black shrugs as he says: "Some of it was. After finally getting there, I needed some time to vent my anger at being played like I had been or I would have seriously hurt others in my need to get revenge. Most of it wasn't mine, though." And with that I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 17, Page 358 &amp; 359 – PoA **_

This shocks everyone around me, but also makes me understand the secret code between Minerva and Black. "Lupin used to use that place for full moons. Because we thought Black a traitor to his friends, no one would think of searching for him in the hiding place of one of them. It's simple logic, but genius." And I read on, highly impressed.

_**PoA – Chapter 17, Page 359 – PoA **_

"Nope, I wrecked that thing after the Fat Lady wouldn't let me in. I had believed everything perfect, Halloween night, all the students in the Great Hall, no one there to stop me – and then she came, believing me some lunatic and not even listening to my warnings of the danger inside her very own rooms. It aggravated me beyond words!"  
The man almost shouts at the end, startling and shocking everyone around us and then Percy asks: "Wait, the person that – how is that possible if everyone was in the Great Hall?" But the man seems too aggravated to speak and while Lupin wraps a calming arm around his steaming friend, do I feel worried as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 17, Page 359 &amp; 360 – PoA **_

This makes many of the younger years and several female students shiver and softly squeak, yet Black seems uncaring as he shrugs and says: "Heh, my picture in the prophet looked worse, really." To which I can't help but think: "Yes, but that doesn't play on imagination like this description does." Before I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 17, Page 360 – PoA **_

"Wait, what?" Some of the teachers ask in shock and Sirius says: "Sorry, it sounds as if book-me is still as obsessed with getting even as I was when I attacked the Fat Lady a few days ago. So, sorry, but it sounds as if the full explanation might take a while." And while this makes me worried for the three teens with him, do I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 17, Page 360 – PoA **_

This shocks me, yet Black seems to get why as he sighs and says: "Well, this is certainly helping the theory I made in the meeting yesterday." And while this confuses most of us, does it make those who were apparently at said meeting smile at the man, their worries over what I read at ease, making me feel a little calmer as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 17, Page 360 &amp; 361 – PoA **_

"The only one who will be killed is that filthy lowlife traitor." Black hisses, the dark furious tone of his silent voice making a shiver run through practically everyone, but apparently some of those near him as Ron confuses the lot of us as he says: "Don't worry, Sirius, that traitor's not going anywhere." Before I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 17, Page 361 – PoA **_

This makes all of us gasp, none of us able to believe that Harry Potter would say such a thing, but then Sirius rolls his eyes and says: "Hello, he behaves like any Muggle-raised witch or wizard who hasn't grown up with tales of Azkaban's horrors or a visit there would. Yes, he has the Dementors, but still – others react no different, you know."  
And while most of us are shocked that the man is actually standing up for his godson saying such things, does the man shrug and say: "Plus, the more we read this chapter, the more my theory gets proven. And sorry, but I am still bound by the rules of the file, so my lips are sealed." And while disappointed, do I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 17, Page 361 – PoA **_

"Ugh, not that urge again. I thought we got that out of you a year before you went to Hogwarts." The eldest of the Misfit Gang then groans and Harry mutters: "Yeah, and facing what I did in the last three years made me feel as if that urge was a requirement everyone expected of me. At least here." Making the teen hit himself on the head.

"Mr. Potter, I don't believe –." Minerva then tries to intervene, yet Harry stands up and says: "I faced a Mountain Troll, an Enchanted Mirror, monsters in the Forbidden Forest, traps and tricks that were supposed to protect valuable treasures and what do I get? Awarded points and awards for special services to the school.  
Forget that I almost got a concussion, several mental and emotional traumas, a fear for anything forest-like and dark, nightmares that sometimes lasted weeks, a core that needed a fortnight to heal and a second scar on my arm. I played the hero and everyone loved me for it. WHAT ELSE WAS I TO THINK?" He shouts at the end.

By this time several students look shocked at all the boy has suffered in less than two and a half years time, while Minerva herself is silent with horrified shock and even Severus seems to show some guilt through his usual mask of hate, yet the way that Albus has his head down in guilt makes me really feel for the man as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 17, Page 362 – PoA **_

This actually shocks even Black and he quickly moves over to sit with Harry and pull him close, whispering apologies and soft pleas for the boy to forgive him, yet Harry reminds those angry of something very important: "This is the future, it's okay, it's not needed now." And while Black calms down, do I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 17, Page 362 &amp; 363 – PoA **_

"That you actually moved across the room on a broken leg. Seriously brave – and really stupid at the same time. Damn, you're just like me at your age. And knowing what I do, that's not fully meant as a compliment." Black ends his strange spiel of words and while Ron nods to show that he understands, do I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 17, Page 363 – PoA **_

"Wait, WHAT?" Sounds through the entire room, but Ron shouts: "NOT THE WAY THAT WE THINK!" Everyone looks at him and says: "Think of what Sirius has been saying this whole time. He wants revenge! Why? Because something he planned went wrong and that is why he thinks he killed them. Because of a plan gone wrong.  
That's why he wants Harry to know the full story. Because there is _way _more behind all of this than any of you know.""And you do?" His twin brothers chorus and Ron nods as he says: "Harry, Hermione and I figured it out after the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw chapter. You'll see." The twins nod, looking impressed and I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 17, Page 363 &amp; 364 – PoA **_

"Okay, I can get that you have respect for Minerva even though you both are of rivaling species as Animagi, but how the heck did you get a cat to like you enough to want to protect you?" Lupin asks, a hint of amusement sounding through his shocked voice and while Sirius sends him a mock-angry look, does Ron say:  
"It's probably because Crookshanks knows the actual truth. He must know that, if Sirius dies, the truth dies with him and sees the lies that are covering Harry and Sirius as a threat to both Harry and Hermione. And because Hermione is his owner, does he want to protect the truth – and with that Sirius – at all costs."  
"Okay, I'm just going to go and ask. Minister, how many more pages are there before we hear this so-called truth? Cause all these little hints and whatnot are driving me up the bloody wall here!" A Ravenclaw fourth year shouts and I page through before I say: "Five more pages." Making the teen groan as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 17, Page 364 – PoA **_

"Or that there was more to who Black really cared about than you knew – or at least, than that book-you knew, don't you agree?" Granger then asks, her eyes showing how proud she is of her cat wanting to protect her so badly and while Harry snickers does he still nod, all of us feeling lightened by this little talk as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 17, Page 364 – PoA **_

"You won't do it." The strange woman who arrived at Hogwarts before me then happily says and Harry lets out a sigh of relief as practically everyone in the room had become tense while I read this part and while he then follows this by happily cuddling into Black's side, the man smiling down at him with pride, do I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 17, Page 364 – PoA **_

"Was that either of us, Cornelius?" Albus asks, yet his tone is not as light-hearted and kind like it usually is and I know that the man is worried as he is still no further into the actual truth than I am, yet I read ahead and shake my head as I say: "No, one of your staff." The man nods, looking slightly more calm and I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 17, Page 364 &amp; 365 – PoA **_

"Am I the only one who finds it somewhat poetic justice that it's Remus who came in?" Amelia then asks and everyone around me smiles as they shake their heads before the woman asks: "Still I have to ask; how did you know they were there?" Yet while the man's smile proves he knows, does he keep quiet, making me read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 17, Page 365 – PoA **_

"Eeeeh Remus, did you go to protect your friend or to discover the truth?" Minerva asks and Lupin answers: "Because of how I knew where to find them, do I think book-me is already onto the actual truth and I guess I just wanted everyone wandless to make sure we could calmly get to the bottom of it all." The woman nods and I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 17, Page 365 – PoA **_

"That will never happen." The man then suddenly growls and the sound of the werewolf within is clearly ringing through his voice, making us all feel highly frightened, yet Snape seems to find some kind of humor in hearing this as he asks: "Going feral, Lupin?" But the werewolf ignores his jibe as I continue to read.

_**PoA – Chapter 17, Page 365 – PoA **_

"Wait!""He?""He, who?""Who is Lupin talking about?" And other questions and speculations are sounding through, one of the Misfit Gang asking: "Are you using your shadows?" Yet Harry shrugs and says: "Maybe to hide out of instinctual shame, but I doubt it." The teen that asked this nods and when all is quiet, do I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 17, Page 365 – PoA **_

This makes everyone in the room look at the boy in shock, yet the boy himself just shrugs and then finally moves his arms. Yet he then shocks us as he seems to grab something that is hidden under what I can only assume is Harry's Invisibility Cloak as he pulls it up and sets it down in the middle of the table before tapping it with his wand.  
Everyone looks at whatever is hidden there and the Weasley that apparently wants to work for the Ministry asks: "Is the actual truth in there?" Ron nods and the twins ask: "Why hide it?" And Weasley answers: "Because the book hasn't revealed the truth yet." Making everyone look at me, bar Albus who looks at Ron and asks:  
"How did you manage to cloak your legs with the Invisibility Cloak without making them disappear, Mr. Weasley?" To which Harry raises his hand and says: "The Cloak is made of light and shadows. When something gets hit by light it gets seen, when something isn't, it hides in the shadows. I used my powers to help Ron hide it."  
This shocks many of those around me and Ron smile as he says: "Thanks for that, mate. But how come we haven't heard the truth making any sounds yet?" To which Hermione answers: "Harry told me what you did and I told Professor Lupin who cast a silencing charm on it." The redhead smiles at his teacher and I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 17, Page 365 &amp; 366 – PoA **_

"Wait." Albus whispers and I follow: "Switched?" Before the both of us look at each other, Amelia in between us and her eyes just as wide as we finally get what Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Harry Potter have known this entire time. And this mind-boggling fact makes me read on quietly.

_**PoA – Chapter 17, Page 366 – PoA **_

This shocks many of those around us, yet Albus, Amelia and I can fully understand why and we all smile at the two, glad that the truth has reunited them even if still not everyone understands what is going on and while the two share a smile of pure camaraderie at hearing this, is everyone else still confused as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 17, Page 366 – PoA **_

"That sure sums up how I would have felt had I been there." A boy who I know as Ricardo Darrin of the House of Darrin, whose father works for the Auror Department, then says and many of those around him nod in agreement, some still with wide eyes as they gaze at the two friends sitting at the Lion Table before I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 17, Page 366 – PoA **_

This makes the two cringe and then Remus says: "Sorry Hermione, but apparently, I used to be happily married – until that little bastard went and stole my wife, my kids and my memory of my life with them from me." And while many now look shocked and as if they feel with the angrily growling man, do I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 17, Page 366 – PoA **_

"Wait, covering? Covering what?" A Fourth year Ravenclaw named Marietta Edgecombe asks and Harry groans and says: "Exactly that which Professor Snape tried to reveal to the Third years in the first chapter. Remember his so-called homework essay?" The girl nods and then whitens with shocked fear as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 17, Page 366 &amp; 367 – PoA **_

"He's a WHAT?" Several students shout and while I had tried whispering the very last word in the hopes that none of them would hear, do I still cringe at the evidence that my plan failed but then Harry shouts: "IRMA, THE FILE! Had anyone, at that point of the year, been affected by Professor Lupin's lycanthropy?"  
And while many of those who had probably wanted to shout insults and threats at the man now look fearful and worried, making the man in question look down with pained guilt, does Irma happily read her answer: "_No, but the essay had been set for all years and practically everyone in sixth and seventh year knew, even Percy._"

This shocks me and the boy in question, the fear on the faces of those who had risen out of their seats now replaced with shock, but then Percy smiles and says: "Well then, if I had, by that time, known and not used my duties as Head Boy to make a report on this, then that means that Professor Lupin proved himself trustworthy.  
And besides, take a look at Black. He's the Lord of the Darkest family known to England and he's actually innocent of everything we accused him of, a Gryffindor to boot and he's been nothing but great to the one person we thought he wanted to kill. Proves to me that not everything is as black and white as we may think, right?"  
This makes those who had risen out of their seats sit back down, some of them smiling in relief, others grumbling as they do so, but then Sirius shocks us as he smirks: "Sorry Percy, I may be a Gryffindor, but so is the actual traitor, so I learned that that fact means nothing to someone's loyalty." The redhead looks shocked and I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 17, Page 367 – PoA **_

"Sorry about that, I'm guessing it's all the stress and confusion, not to mention how quickly all of this happens after the whole thing with Buckbeak." The boy says to his teacher, while Snape had actually smirked in victory when I read this, the smirk vanishing at the end of the boy's speech and Lupin nods with a smile as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 17, Page 367 – PoA **_

This shocks some of the students who had obviously not realized why Snape had set such an essay to so many years, while at the same time the teachers all glare at their colleague, who seems to suppress a cringe of pain before sneering back at them, as if daring them to insult him, yet before an argument can start, do I continue reading.

_**PoA – Chapter 17, Page 367 &amp; 368 – PoA **_

"And that is only because Remus gave me permission to tell them, as you well know, Severus." Albus then says, the sheer disappointment clear in his voice and while another cringe can be seen fluttering over the man's face, does he keep his face passive before he says: "Sorry for trying to protect the students, Headmaster."  
But while Lupin cringes at this, does Albus glare at the man as he hisses: "There is protecting the students, Severus and there is breaking someone's rights to privacy. A lesson I thought you had learned in your sixth when I kept you in my office after letting the Marauders return to their dormitories. Or was I mistaken?"  
Yet while the man speaks can I not help but notice something about him and tentatively ask: "Albus, are you okay? You look like you're in pain." The man grunts and says: "The memory I am referring to is significant to Severus' past, yet it seems as if the Magical Mind Block is fighting my attempts to see if this is indeed a true memory.  
I was hoping that if I spoke of it, I could use the magic of words and chants to further power up my mental magic and fight the spell, but it doesn't seem to be working. And yes, Severus, I have studied the magic enough to recognize that this is yet another altered memory." The head of Slytherin nods, looking troubled and I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 17, Page 368 – PoA **_

"For reasons I am now seeing might not be as historically correct as we first thought." Albus then says, his gaze still aimed at Severus, yet his voice having returned to that good-old kind, grandfather-like sounding voice that we all know him for, yet the man he looks at keeps quiet out of personal pride as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 17, Page 368 – PoA **_

"You know how to open it?" The twins ask in shock and Remus smirks as he asks: "Remember how I said that we met the Marauders a few chapters ago?" The twins nod, their eyes gleaming with excitement and then shock when the man says: "I lied." And just the easy, cheerful tone of his voice makes me read on with snickers.

_**PoA – Chapter 17, Page 368 &amp; 369 – PoA **_

"That was WHAT?" The twins shout in pure shock and then Harry laughs and asks: "You guys were ingenious enough to come up with something as amazing as the Marauders Map, but you couldn't think of a better nickname than Moony? Sounds a little obvious, don't you think?" And while others snicker, does Lupin say:  
"That's because it deserved to be obvious, pup. Trust me, you'll see soon enough why we picked our nicknames the way we did." And when Black growls: "And he certainly earned the meaning behind his nickname." Do the twins share a shocked and worried look, obviously wondering which Marauder the man means as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 17, Page 369 – PoA **_

This makes Black shake his head and say: "If you had just taken the time over the rest of the year to better get to know Harry and let him know you were his father's friend, he wouldn't have had so much trouble understanding all of this. You really made this harder on the both of us, pal." Remus blushes at this and I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 17, Page 369 – PoA **_

Many of those around me look as if they agree, all of them shocked and confused and some even sending questionable looks at Lupin, while Snape seems to have regained his happiness, yet it's what is being done by Harry and his friends that confuses me as they just stare at the center of the table while listening to my reading.

_**PoA – Chapter 17, Page 369 &amp; 370 – PoA **_

"Wait – Scabbers?" Percy asks shocked and then he gasps and says: "That's why you wanted extra protection on his cage. You asked for it after we read the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw chapter. You already knew what Lupin is talking about." Yet while his younger brother nods, does he keep his gaze at the invisible item as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 17, Page 370 – PoA **_

And with that do I feel as if the entire ceiling of the Great Hall just came down on me, the atmosphere around us all so thick with silence the actual breathing of some of the students sounding as if they're having a screaming match with each other before every single eye turns to where the three were previously gazing.  
Yet instead of something invisible is there now an actual cage shown on the table, Harry being seen putting his cloak back in his robe pocket while his wand is in his other hand, alongside the wands of Ron, Hermione, Albus, Sirius and Remus and all of the Elemental kids have also gone to stand around them and the caged rat.

Or better said, caged criminal as, even without having really read anything regarding the man's guilt, I have no doubt that the person hiding behind that scurrying little rodent transformation is responsible for everything; the Magical Mind Block, the betrayal and murder of the Potters and the murder of twelve Muggles all those years ago.  
To this Amelia seems to read my mind as she stands up and says: "Peter John Pettigrew, you are hereby under arrest for the crimes of a Nation Wide Magical Mind Block, the betrayal of James, Lily and Harry to the one known as the Dark Lord, the murder of twelve Muggles and the framing of Sirius Orion Black for your crimes.  
You would have been allowed a trial, a stay at the Ministerial Sentencing Cells until your trial and a lawyer, but due to you having also hidden yourself from the law and the general public and therefore posing a danger to the House of Weasley and, through your stay here, all the students of Hogwarts, have you officially lost that right.  
Instead of that will you be sentenced as soon as this reading is over and will you be held in captivity in your illegal form until the reading has finished. Also note that if we find any crimes committed by your person in any of the other books that those shall be used to further strengthen your case and sentence. Is that all clear?"

Yet the rat seems too terrified to respond as he is almost climbing the bars of his cage, almost being the strong word as his clawed little hands seem incapable of sticking to the bars and Harry smirks as he says: "Washed the cage with soap before heading for the reading. Just forgot to rinse it afterwards. Sorry, little traitor."  
And the fact that the boy thought this far ahead shocks me, yet it makes those around him smirk in glee, but this glee is short-lived as suddenly – out of absolutely nowhere – the strangely attractive woman who had grabbed her wand as the cage had been revealed screams in pure agony as she reaches for her mind with her hands.

* * *

_**Wow, what happened?  
**__**Well, Rosie is seeing what she needs in order to come true to her words, that's what. I was actually, originally, planning for this to be Jeffrey, but there is one vital difference between the two; Rosie knows where Pettigrew's old address is whereas Jeffrey doesn't. For further info in what I mean, read chapter 11.  
**__**Also, next chapter Harry will read the file and yes, it will prove what Sirius thinks, yet it will also cause a little something else. Something that will, completely, bring the OC characters into the HP universe, but might also look as if it's a repeat of chapter 11. I will try not to let this happen, but I can't promise anything.  
**__**Hope you enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	14. Mothers Unite

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**So this chapter is going to be – endless. I have no other words for it as this chapter really is going to be endless. It might just be the longest chapter I ever had and I am not going to divide it up into several parts because I feel it is just too important to put this all into separate chapters. I just cannot do that, not in good honor.  
**__**Also, I do have a change of plans, but that is thanks to a bit of PM'ing that I did with Daithi4377 and I realized that the plans I have for Rosie also concern several other characters and when I realized how many those were, did I decide that this increased amount was not enough for me to dice up the chapter.  
**__**Hope you enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 14  
**__**Mothers Unite**_

_**Rosie's POV**_

Unlike last night, do I not feel as if my body has disappeared and been replaced by that of another. Instead of that do I feel that I am still in my body, only that at the same time my body has become transparent, which is only further confirmed by the fact that, looking down, makes me see that I am floating above ground.  
Yet I only do this for a few seconds before taking my chance to quickly look around and again I get the feeling as if I am inside a house that is build by someone who either is low on budget or low on care for where he keeps the people I can now clearly see are actually within this house; and those people shock me.

Yes, Lily and James are indeed in front of me, yet there are also two men who look like they are twins and who, for some reason, remind me of the young Weasleys I met recently, and finally a man that I can only assume that he is related to Sirius as he looks like someone who could probably be the other man's younger brother.

The five of them are yet again seated at the table that Jeffrey described to us yesterday, but before I can do anymore than open my mouth in the hopes of telling them what we know, do I feel some kind of power force, probably the same that led me here, pull me away from the two, yet while leaving the room, do I not pass any wall.  
Instead of that do I pass just blank emptiness, but while I pass back even further, do I also feel my body growing, which confuses me at first – until I see why I only pass emptiness the further I travel back and the thing I see makes my very stomach, whether solid or not, drop through me and fall down from where I travel.  
The five people, three of which I know have a connection to those I have grown close to, not just since I moved to Little Whinging, but also over the last couple of days, have actually been shrunk to Barbie doll size and have been locked within an actual doll house, the emptiness I pass through being the front of the actual doll house.

"That's how Pettigrew hid them. He shrunk their bodies just when the Killing Curses were supposed to hit them and then duplicated their bodies to pretend they had been murdered, when actually moving them in here. That is what James meant when he said that Pettigrew had covered his tracks of their kidnap as greatly as he has."

This thought goes through my head, but then I notice that, while I am back to my own natural size, I am also moving slightly up and looking down, do I see that I have passed through a fake wall, one made of transparent rock that looks so solid that I believe I would have even felt it if my body wasn't transparent like it is.  
I am also moving up a staircase, yet at the other end, do I pass through yet another faux-pas wall, this one presenting a wall that is made of solid cement at the upper half and boarded wooden parts at the lower half and this fake wall looks so convincing, I quickly make sure to remember the little cabinet on the direct right of it.  
Then I continue moving back and to my shock, I end up in a small entrance hall that has the same kind of wall as the living room I just came from, but then with brown-painted cement and darker rusted wood, yet the slightly dusty, but otherwise healthy looking state of the wood has me worried about other possible occupants.  
"Could Pettigrew have a possible accomplice? Someone who will actually help him escape before we can get justice on him or who will hurt those poor prisoners if we try to free them?" But then I pass through the front door and the first thing I hear is two older ladies talking as they pass the house, their words comforting me.

"Why does the state accept this? Why is the Prime-Minister not just selling this poor, fine looking house to the closest real-state broker? That little brat hit the sack years ago, more than a decade even. Seriously, why is the state accepting just a simple will stating that this house should remain in name of a death family?"  
Yet while her companion has no answer for her and while I can tell that the street in which this house is located consists of 2 houses on the ground floor followed up by a porch leading up to the 1st floor houses, but without 2nd floor houses above them, do I also notice how the street only allows access to cyclers and hikers, no cars.  
I take all of this in, from the grayish brown bricks that make up all of the houses on the block, to how there are three small poles separating one half of the street on the far right end of the block to the half behind me and how, while there are no roads for cars, the cycling road still separated the two sidewalks on each side of the road.  
"Pettigrew, we got you and we know where you left your prisoners – and unlike us, do they still remember everything so, with their help, will we not just bring you down, we will take out all of your plans to the last miniscule detail." And with that, do I feel the power that gave me a headache and led me here vanish from my form.

_**Lily's POV**_

I don't know how or why, but ever since last night has the belief that we will indeed be saved very soon, the idea that Pettigrew has somehow slipped up and got caught, that the ones we love are indeed remembering us for who we are in their lives, never been stronger and James and I made sure to share last night's events with the others.  
Now, just a minute ago, do I feel again as if there is a presence here that doesn't belong to any of those sitting at the table with me, all of us done with our talks about what happened last night and now discussing all the things we can do once we get out of here, our hope in this being true having been reignited since last night.  
I look around, drawing the attention of the two others and just when I feel as if I saw a spirit that looks like an old female friend of mine just older, do I feel something that definitely draws both my attention as well as that of everyone else; an excruciating pain that attacks me from within and makes me grab my temples with a pained scream.

I do hear one of my locked-up companions shouting with the same amount of pain and hear the others shouting our names, James shouting mine while the twins shout the name of our black-haired friend and while I can feel my old friend pulling me close with his hands on my shoulders as I try to see or even think through the pain.  
But then I discover that the pain was handed to me for a reason as I see something that makes tears of pained joy spring to my eyes as I actually get to see the one thing I have always wondered about; I see Pettigrew, many years younger, holding onto two infant boys who are both no older than a year and moving far away.

Knowing that this is when he actually kidnapped my kids away from my husband and me away from him as well, do I keep my focus on him and to my anger, do I hear him talking to someone who looks like he could give Vernon a run for his money when it comes to build and talk the man into taking my so-called Squibs of kids.  
To make matters even worse does he tell the man of James' survival and promise him actual access to the Potter vaults in return for the man never revealing that my kids aren't actually his and keeping them as miserable as a victim of Voldemort himself, the man he speaks to smirking more evilly the longer Pettigrew speaks.

To my relief do I not have to then witness what this monster does with my sons, yet what I do discover is that, while neither of them are actually werewolves like their father, my youngest does actually have an affinity for the Moon, whereas my eldest grows more powerful the more he is in the sun and then I discover it.  
The both of them are actually Elementals and while they are – I can just tell thanks to their build in some of the visions that flash past my mind – obviously bullied and mistreated, do they actually somehow combine my incredible temper with their father's sense of humor, making for a pair of infectiously humorous pranksters.  
And what is even better do to the both of them seem to grow closer to several other kids the older they get, meeting the gang when they look to be five maybe six years old and then, as another five to six years pass, does something suddenly clear up around the blurry looking gang of kids and this sudden vision shocks me out of my dazed state.

Messy black hair that looks like a carbon copy of the man still holding me, a pair of almond-shaped emerald green eyes that are covered by a pair of black-framed glasses that have obviously been broken at least two to three dozen times, a pair of cloths that would sooner fit a Cave troll than the boy actually wearing them.  
The boy is actually, for the short second I see him clearly, reading a copy of _Hogwarts, A History_ and he is obviously the same age as my twins, yet there is also no mistaking who he thinks he is. That boy right there is Harry – and while he probably thinks he is mine, do I feel tears gather in my eyes as I wonder where his actual father is.

"Sirius, where are you? You – you would never raise Harry like that. What – what did Pettigrew do to you to allow you to be so far away from your oldest son he gets raised by someone who treats him like – whoever it is that raises him like that. Where are you, my sweet doggy friend? Where in Magic's Name are you?"  
And while I think this, do I not realize that I am also muttering it, until I hear a pair of shocked gasps and when I look to my right, do I see the twins looking at me wide-eyed, while James, who had been holding me only minutes ago, now seems to have the same dazed look in his eyes as I must have had while going through my visions.

_**James' POV**_

Lily and Regulus had been mostly quiet while we discussed our possible and hopeful plans for when we indeed get saved as I still very strongly remember how devoted and confident the voice of the person who borrowed Lily's body last night, yet suddenly the two changed from their silent behavior to the absolute opposite.  
The two of them shout in pain, each of them grabbing for their temples with their hands as they scream, but while I reach for my sister in all but blood and while the twins rush for our black-haired fellow prisoners, do I then notice how the both of them then stop screaming, their eyes wide but glazed with an unfocused daze.

This makes me look at the twins in worry and then the one on the right says: "You feel remembered two days ago." The other then goes on: "Someone used Lily to convey a positive message to us last night." And then the first goes on: "And now two of our friends suddenly go into a daze caused by painful magic."  
"Something big happened. Something big happened and it changed the entire game plan Pettigrew has been living with since he brought me here and took me my youngest son a seven months later." Yet this seems to be the magic thing to say as the same magic that must have attacked the other two – now assaults me.

I scream in pain as the magic attacks me from the inside mentally and then I see something I have been worrying about ever since the day I was brought into this terrible place; the boy that was taken from me on the same day I was to be presumed murdered by that terrible bastard that actually had it out for my precious angel.  
Precious little Harry, as I see him from some distant Point of view, seems to somehow be changing before my eyes while he also seems to be transported somewhere and while I can only fear for wherever it is that Pettigrew brought my son to, do I gasp in absolute horror when I see what the changes cause to my son.  
His sweet black hair becomes messier as if it's supposed to imitate my own, his sleek, aristocratic facial structure becomes a little more round, he loses his high cheekbones and to my absolute horror, do his gorgeous brown eyes with silver shine added to them change color and form until they resemble Lily's emerald green.

"Pettigrew! Why! Why did you change my son like that? What is your plan? Why make my son look like two people you made people believe to be dead? What's the purpose behind that?" I think, but then I see something else that makes me scream out as I see a woman and man that Lily swore to never approach again.  
"DURSLEYS! Leave him! Leave my son alone! Bring him where he belongs! NO! No, don't take him in! You don't deserve him, you bastards!" Yet while I shout this, do I still see everything, perhaps not all that clearly, but still the magic makes me see how my son gets raised – or better said abused as he grows older.  
Then, to my ultimate relief, do I see my precious little angel turn six and actually meet a very pretty girl with brown hair that looks like it's a right mess before he suddenly meets another person, this one a boy who seems at least one to three years younger than him and male, but when the vision clears, do I feel my heart stop.

Long black hair ringing down to his shoulders, very clear blue eyes, a pair of very familiar high cheekbones and a forehead that I recognize every time I look in the mirror. I don't know how, but Pettigrew managed to change my youngest son so that he looks like a replica of me and Siri, but only if you actually look close enough.  
"Jeffrey, my – my sweet little Jeffrey. You're – you're with your brother. Oh, Thank Magic." I whisper to myself and then I watch on as the two as well as the girl and several others grow up together and grow closer, yet while this all happens, do I also see something that tears my heart into several weeping pieces.  
While the two brothers are together and while they clearly have good friends, do they not recognize each other for the kin that they are, nor do they seem to be raised well as I can clearly see the desperation with which all ten of them are clinging to each other and the bonds that grow between them and that tears me apart.

Then the vision clears and I look up at those around me, the others looking at me and each other and just by the look I see in the eyes of Lily and Regulus, do I know enough: "We all saw them, didn't we? Our babies?" The two nod, while this still shocks the twins and then Lily says: "I – I saw Harry as well. James, he – he –."  
Yet I stop her with a raised hand and a nod as I say: "I know, I saw him too. He looks as if we were a couple. Still, we need to keep one thing in mind, Lily." The woman looks at me and I smile as I say: "Your guest that visited us last night. We need to remember what she said and hold onto our hope in those words."

To this the others nod and then Lily tells us something that even increases my belief that we will be leaving this ridiculous prison soon enough: "James, I – before I got my attack and the visions, I – I was sure I saw something that looked like a vague specter or ghost of someone. I saw it appear over there and move away."  
And while she says this, does she aim for the open wall of the whole prison, the place where one would think we would dash for in our needs to escape, but which we also know are covered in all the spells that keep us captive and the size that we have been forced to become all those years ago when we got kidnapped.  
"And this specter? He – he or she moved through the wall of spells?" Regulus asks and Lily nods as she says: "It was definitely a female – she – she almost looked like – like Rosie – and she – I could have sworn I saw her gasp when she saw what we were locked up in." And this alone intensifies my belief in our upcoming release.

_**Regulus' POV**_

The story that James and Lily told the twins and me this morning is one I have much trouble believing, mostly because I know how determined my actual mate would be to find and get back to me if he were to have even the slightest of hints that I am still alive, yet James' sense of being remembered after so long does give me a theory.  
"Could Pettigrew have played with people's minds? More than he did when he made people believe that his so-called master killed us? Is that why my lovely serpent has yet to try and find me? Has – has Pettigrew made people believe him dead, so they didn't even think to question him about possible secrets he could have?"  
Yet while I do hear her, do I then get my answer as a sudden pain strikes my mind, passing through the mental shields I have been building around my mental strength if only to keep up my moral strength and while shocked that any kind of power could break through such well trained walls, do I see something in my mind's eye.

Something that, to me, was another reason for me to build up the walls, as I see my three year old son, my sweet boy with his sleek black hair, aristocratic looks and dark eyes change into a boy with a slightly round but not chubby face, darkish brown hair and a pair of eyes that look like a mix of my own and James'.  
"My son, what has Pettigrew done to you? Where are you?" Goes through my mind and then I get my answer, one that breaks my heart as my son, by Pettigrew, being handed over to a thin, sick-looking woman who actually has a sigarette sticking out of the side of her mouth, while I can also see a lot of very, very yellowed teeth.  
This is followed up by the woman constantly smoking into my son's face whenever he cries or asks for something as he grows up and while the way that my son gets raised makes my heart break into more pieces than that there were students at Hogwarts in my years there, do I also see something that makes the pain less hurtful.  
As my son turns eight, two years after he actually discovers that he has an affinity for Stone based magic, does he seem to grow closer to nine other kids, one of them his age, one of them a year younger, five of them two years younger than him and one even four years younger than my boy – and then I recognize him.

He looks exactly like James, he actually has Lily's eyes instead of my brother's, he wears cloths that would sooner fit Hagrid than the boy himself – and yet I would recognize the boy that my brother fought with me to make me godfather anywhere and I think: "Harry, you're – you're there too? Then – who are – the others?"  
Yet while I try desperately to use my own mind magic to clear up the images of the other kids, do I fail, but then I see something else as I see Harry – shockingly enough as the only one of the ten – going to Hogwarts and then I gasp as, on the train, he meets a boy that is obviously a Weasley, yet it is not the boy that shocks me.  
It's the rat that the Weasley boy shows my eleven year old godson and while I feel my shock and anger overcoming the magic of the spell that showed me this, do I let my instincts respond to this vision and I shout: "PETTIGREW! YOU TOUCH MY GODSON AND YOU WILL DIE! YOU HEAR ME? YOU DIE!"

And with that do I break free of the spell and does my mindscape return to the prison I have been stuck in for the past thirteen years, the twins shocked when they hear me shout and Lily even looking at me with pure fear in her eyes as Harry is also her godson, due to James' choice, but when I look at James, do I see he is in trance too.  
This makes me sigh and the twins ask: "Pettigrew? He's – he's with Harry?" I nod and while we wait for James to wake from his trance, do I tell them what I saw; how I saw my son get given to that bint, who I silently swear to get back at, how I saw his talent grow and how I saw him get befriended with nine other kids.  
"I saw the same. My – my twin boys. They met eight others as well. And Harry was there. I saw him." Lily then says and I nod as I say: "I saw Pettigrew as well. I don't know how or why, but Harry is the only one who has been going to Hogwarts for the last couple of years and – and he met a friend – who owns a rat."  
And those last four words say it all to those around me, before James wakes, discusses what we all saw and after James brings back our spirits with what happened last night, does Lily then make me believe a little stronger that we will be saved as she speaks of a specter – a specter of a woman who is my beloved's sister.

_**Emily's POV**_

My daughter is a witch. Something I never expected and, even though we have been on holiday to France together just a few months ago, does it still feel so very, very strange to know that my daughter goes to a school where the only way I can reach her is if I write a letter and send that off with what I thought was a nocturnal creature.  
Yet while Hedwig, the owl of my daughter's best friend, is definitely an intelligent and amazing creature, does receiving mail through her still take some time for me to get used to, making me relieved that Hermione is as self-sufficient as she is at makes it so that she doesn't write me every single day or week.  
Still, even though my daughter has magic while my husband and I do not, can I not help this seventh sense – almost like a mother's instinct – that has been bugging me ever since the Halloween night that apparently changed history in the world that my daughter has become part of; the night her friend prevailed over darkness.

I never really understood how or why a whole community would believe that a one year old infant could defeat someone they deemed the tyrant of the seventies, yet what confuses me even more is that, whenever I think of this boy and his bond with my daughter, I feel my instinct rear up, as if I am related to more than one of his friends.  
I have already, in solid detail and on several occasions, discussed this with my husband, who at first told me it was just the whole experience with the world of magic, but then, after a few more conversations, actually admitted that he felt the same and that it was also always at the same moments as I did.

And then finally, after two years and several months of wondering why I felt like this – and almost twelve years of wondering why I am betraying someone when I call Hermione my only child – do I get my answer as my husband and I are enjoying our annual lunch break in the back of our dental practice when it happens.  
A stabbing pain, like the one we sometimes cause our patients when trying to pull out a wisdom tooth, attacks me from within my own mind and while my husband dropping his usual espresso latte makes me know he must be feeling the same pain, can I only scream as the pain is bad enough I feel like blacking out.  
Instead of that does the sight of my dental practice fade away, making me know that my sight in moving inward into either my mind or even my heart and the sight that I see there shocks me as I see myself, 12 years younger and fast asleep on a rocking chair, but instead of holding only my daughter – do I also hold a boy.

The boy himself has very pale hair that looks as if it will darken to my kind of brown over time and has Hermione's curls in his hair as well as my own chubby-looking cheekbones and is sleeping as softly as my daughter and me, his small infantile head leaning against the lower part of my shoulder as he gurgles in his sleep.  
Wondering if this could be a time where I had babysat the child, does the same instinct as the one I have felt for years shout at me that this is not the case, yet then suddenly do I notice something. A series of three very soft colored lights shoot from the slightly ajar window on the left behind me and hit all three of us.  
Looking at the window, do I see a small chubby man that is as high in size as my daughter is now crawl into the room through the window and with – to my shock – a wand in hand, does he approach us and then start chanting under his voice, me only picking up some of the muttering that he is saying while chanting:

"Stupid – Mudbloods – master – can't be – won't be – no more – they will – utterly annihilated." And while I have no idea what he is talking about and while his chanting does not make me understand it anymore, does he then suddenly stop and to my utter horror does he then take the boy from my grasp before he says:  
"There. Together with that Mudblood, that Blood Traitor and that overconfident idiot's, you now make little brat #4, don't you feel special? And don't worry, I have just the place for you – as I do with all these unworthy little brats." And with that, and a pop that actually wakes my daughter and me, does the man vanish.

By now do I have no doubt that I just witnessed the day my only son got kidnapped, but then – while I wonder what magic allows me to see this – does my vision change and do I see a man driving into a very boring and dull-looking neighborhood on an actual motorcycle, his whole look screaming danger – and meeting the kidnapper.  
I look between the two and my heart sinks in fear when I see the chubby kidnapper hand my son over to the man with the words: "Remember, blend in, mistreat the brat, force him into a soldier if possible – and the Potter gold is all yours." And while the dangerous looking biker smirks in greedy glee, does the kidnapper vanish.

After this the whole vision becomes slightly blurry and to my revulsion do I see my son grow up, his pale hair turning a soft silver white instead of warm brown due to him not coming out of the house until he actually escapes it at age six, yet what seems like days after his escape does something happen that comforts me.  
A group of six kids, a few of them older by either one or two years and the others of my own son's age, seem to have been treated no better by their guardians than my son and while I take a mental note of this and everything I see of the streets around me, do I then see something that, as more time passes, shocks me.  
About a year after my son's escape, does he actually meet another three people, one of them a year older, one his own age and one two years younger, yet it is the middle one of the three that shocks me absolutely senseless as I would recognize him anywhere after all the letters and pictures that my daughter has send me over the years.

"HARRY!" I shout, my shock making me be pulled out of my trance, yet it seems to take my husband a little bit longer than me to break free from the spell's hold. Deciding to wait for him, do I lean back in my chair and close my eyes, working my hardest to remember as much as I can, not just about my son, but everything else as well.  
Remembering the looks of the man that kidnapped my poor boy – who is obviously my daughter's twin brother – to what he had been saying as well as how the person he gave my boy and the man's neighborhood looked like to the finest of detail, do I then hear my husband wake from his trance, his words pleasing me:

"When I meet that wild-driver and his ratty little friend, they're going to wish they never knew our world existed." And with that do I nod, the both of us conversing before we make a united decision. And as if our minds are not just united with each other, but with another – does Hedwig the owl arrive at our window.  
We look from the snowy white being to each other and then nod, large, determined smiles on our faces and while I have no doubt that, if not thanks to our kids than to the spell that just hit us, we still possess at least a sliver of magic ourselves, do we close our practice and jump into our car, ready to head on north.

_**Narcissa's POV**_

I've always thought that Lucius was much too protective and – sometimes – even lavishing of my darling Draco, yet whenever I tried curbing in the man's needs, did a look enter his eyes that, while even he never quite understood the feeling those eyes expressed, they were still enough to make me accept his ways.  
However, this is not always guaranteed and what the man caused both the youngest of the Weasley line as well as the entire school we both went to as teens is something I find highly unforgiveable and though some might find my methods too harsh, did I also know it was the only way to make Lucius actually feel regret.  
I had told him how irresponsible it was of him to assume that an eleven year old girl and a randomly enchanted book, which was clearly from cover to cover filled with the darkest of magic imaginable, thus making it very violable, could control a creature that wasn't just considered legendary, but also very, very ancient and deadly.  
I had reminded him of the last Heir, how said heir had lost control and then had to vanish because his monster had actually killed and while it was silently agreed between us that there had never been a chance for the Heir to have been Hagrid, had I still used the wild man as an example when I laid it into my husband and said:

"Hagrid may not have been the Heir, Lucius, but that Weasley girl is just as responsible for who the monster does and does not kill as the oaf. And seeing how no one knew from where the beast came, not even you, how could you have then guaranteed, not just yourself but to us – that Draco might not have accidentally walked into it?"  
And with that the man had blanched, his mind realizing the truth behind my words and he had actually begged me to forgive him, yet I had only told him to never touch Hogwarts or any place where our son resided with such dark and dangerous beings and forms of magic again; the man swearing on his life he would see it done.

Yes, Lucius is a vane and powerful man, who sometimes gets lost in his own reputation of power, yet his care for me and his son, not to mention how caring and protective Lucius is of Draco, cannot be questioned and while I know that Lucius and Arthur do not see eye to eye, do I know that even the Weasley patriarch agrees on this.  
Yet while I have sometimes wondered what it is about Draco that makes Lucius become so different from the cold and heartless Death Eater that he was when in service of the Dark Lord, do I not care for this either, never truly realizing that there is a meaning behind Lucius' natural instincts that is both traitorous and terrible.  
Yet while I never realized this, does that apparently not excuse me as I suddenly feel something attacking me from within, as if a form of magic has been released from both my surroundings as well as my heart and are uniting in an attack on my mind, making it so that my mental shields of twenty years old are utterly useless.

Yet the magic that attacks me seems harmless in nature as I only find my surroundings fading before my eyes, yet the sight that replaces it shocks me to the core. I am standing in Draco's nursery, obviously twelve years ago, yet instead of there being one set of baby tools and furniture, is there a second set everywhere.  
And what's even more shocking is that I am standing in front of the soft yellowish pink crib, holding onto what looks like a perfect little girl that could very well be Draco's twin in my arms, infant Draco himself standing in the crib behind me, while Lucius is actually dueling with a chubby looking wizard who is firing constant spells and curses.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH HER?" Lucius shouts, yet the wizard refuses to answer him and to my shock, does he use the fact that Lucius is not casting to shout this question as his chance to cast several dark looking spells, all of them hitting Lucius and making my husband float in mid air with an almost dead look in his eyes.  
My past self screams at this, but then gets hit with the same spells, causing for her to drop my little girl, who then gets picked up by the chubby wizard, who gazes at the softly crying girl shortly before casting a sleeping spell on her and then he looks up and while his voice is clearly masked by magic, does he say:  
"I know you, you slimery snake, and I know you become protective if you think something is wrong with those you actually let into your heart. I'll make sure your mind forgets this little brat exists, but I will also make an exception for you. Your mind will forget, but your heart will not. Because of that – he will be spoiled rotten."

And with that and dark sinister glee sounding through his altered voice, does the man look at my son, who seems dazed from all that he has witnessed and seems too detached from his own infantile mind to really respond and while the man's altered voice changes from dark glee to clear disgust, does he continue and say:  
"A spoiled brat who acts like the darker kind of that Potter fool I can use, two Purebloods who get raised with pride and therefore know all about Pureblood customs – and who will have Narcissa's desire to share what is important to share – no, the brat must hate the Malfoy's not get enriched." And with that the man vanishes.

Yet he also reappears seconds later in the vision, this time in a neighborhood that is so obviously Muggle I already fear for my little girl and the person who answers the door that the man approaches makes me hate whoever the two of them are with a vengeance that is not unlike the rivalry between Severus and the Marauders.  
"Ah, so this is the little skank I'm supposed to change into my little – ahem – protégé?" The woman living at the address asks, wearing nothing but an almost see-through bra and a thong that has a pair of fishnet embroidered stockings covering her legs, though the word covering is one my mental self uses very lightly.

"Yes, and remember to fit in as well as possible. Abuse and use the girl all you like, just make sure you steal any mail from her that gets send through owls and you will receive all the money you will need.""And men? You promised me a whole onslaught of rich, good-looking purebloods, remember?" The whore asks.  
The man grimaces and says: "That, we agreed, was the end reward to your actions. I can't present those to you until all my plans have come to a success. Until then, just make sure the girl is miserable and that she beliefs her only goal in life as your apprentice." And with that the man walks off, hearing the woman call after him:  
"Okay, but I will get those men from you in due time." And while she closes the door behind her, does my anger rise to the level of the Vesuvius when it exploded upon Pompeii all those years ago as she hisses: "One way or another, those Purebloods are mine. And now for you, little tramp, let's start your titty training, shall we?"

Yet, while my anger makes me almost turn into a right Molly Weasley when on a roll, does the magic apparently feel that it is far from done from showing me my daughter and while I luckily get sparred the info of whether or not my girl actually goes through this so-called apprentice training, do I still witness her as she grows.  
Grows from an infant little girl into a fine looking young woman, who obviously inherited my natural mask of high socialism as she apparently defines herself this way, her soft blond hair with icy blue strands proving her to be a true Malfoy, while she still shocks me as I suddenly notice how she has warm green eyes.

Yet the greatest shock comes only a little later into the whole set of sights and visions as I see her, having become eleven years of age, giving a going away and good luck party Muggle style to a young man I would recognize anywhere, regardless of how I have lived in the magical world for the last twelve years.  
The sight of this young man, this actual boy-hero, shocks me out of the vision and while I suddenly remember how my Draco had told us of how a bunch of upstart kids had shown up from the future, apparently friends with Potter and had come with books about the present and future, does only one thought cross my mind:  
"Is one of those – my little girl?" And with that, regardless of what time it is, where my husband could currently be or what his activities are at the current time, do I change myself into formal Malfoy robes and call for a House Elf, telling it one direct order: "Fetch my husband and take me and Lord Malfoy to Hogwarts – at once."

_**Alice's POV**_

My mind is blank. As far as I know it has always been blank. It's blank when I walk. It's blank when I try to talk. It's blank when I get fed. It's blank when I go and fall asleep in my bed. I just lie in there when not walking or trying to talk and while the people caring for me are nice, my life feels like a piece of paper – utterly blank.  
This has been my life for so long I do not even know if days, weeks or even years have passed since the last solid thought has truly entered and remained stuck in my mind, when the last time was that my conscious mind and memory were actually active and available for me to use. Time is as dull to me as my actual life.

Therefore, I cannot understand, nor immediately grasp what is going on, but after a few moments of feeling it and registering that there is indeed something that I feel, does my body respond and do I scream out, pain assaulting me from within the blank whiteness that I have, for so long, believed to be my empty mind.  
Yet the pain is mostly caused because suddenly, together with hundreds and thousands of other things, I see things I have – it feels – long since forgotten and while I slightly know that this also counts for everything else, does it seem as if, to the magic returning my conscience to me, these visions are the most important to retrieve.  
Screaming in pain for the onslaught of all that returns to me, do I try to lessen the pain by focusing on what this magic allows me to remember and the vision is definitely one that makes painful tears rush to my eyes as I see myself, being cursed and tortured by a truly mad looking couple of magicians, while babies cry nearby.

"Wait, babies? But why does my mother-in-law only visit me with my son? Why one when there's supposed to be two?" I wonder, pain assaulting me again and reminding me to keep an eye on the vision and just when I do, does it seem as if the crazy couple have deemed us tortured enough as they stop their casting.  
"There, that ought to teach those blood traitors. Thinking they can produce a child that can take out our precious master? Ha, he won't get the chance. Let's go and kill the brat.""No." A mismatched voice, clearly charmed to sound unrecognizable, suddenly sounds in the room and when I see who it is, does the woman screech:  
"No? WHY NOT? This is the child that can defeat our master! This is the reason you let us in! Those two are history, so why not –?" But then the couple suddenly gets hit with a whole onslaught of spells that leaves them hanging from the floor with a glazed look in their eyes as the man who cursed them approaches as says:

"The Dark Lord is a fool. One can never rule with fear and terror, it always changes to anger and anger leads to rebellion. And you are fools as well for not thinking that I could have an ulterior motive for bringing you here. I am no match for these two, especially not if I pose a threat to their offspring. So – they had to go."

The man ends, his voice still distorted, yet his tone sounding as if he is discussing the weather instead of our mental demise and while the two who tortured me and my beloved Frank glare at him, does he saunter into the nursery next door, minutes later does he emerge, yet the way that he does causes for the woman to scream again:  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THE BOY'S THE THREAT! TAKE HIM! NOT THAT DUMB SKANK!" And the man answers: "Because the best way to let the Dark win – is through a force of Light they will never expect. Time to pay a visit to sweet little Augusta – and some partners of mine to drop off this little brat."

And with that the man leaves and the vision changes, yet the emotions I finally feel are part of me once again do not and while I wonder who this lowlife thinks he is, do I feel my disgust and need to see him fed to the monsters of the Forest grow as I see who this so-called partner is that the man takes my daughter to.  
The man may look regal and he definitely has a suit on that might make him look as if he works for high society, but the hate and disgust that shine in his eyes prove just what a monster this person really is. "Raise her well." The kidnapper says as he hands the man the girl and a slimmer of glee enters me as I hear how fearful he sounds.  
Then I witness how my little girl grows up and while I can only compare it to a more brutal form of the Muggle story known as Cinderella, do my eyes also tear up in relieved joy as it seems as if the girl has inherited what I know is my kind and gentle heart and with pained pride do I watch as she clings to the kindness in her heart.

Then, as I see her grow older, do I also see something else that makes me feel easier at heart as it seems that, after a real nasty event that almost turned badly wrong in more ways than one, my daughter gained two new friends and thought them seven more, yet suddenly the vision clears on one of the first two.  
And the sight of this young man, who is one year younger than my daughter, who I suddenly realize had been nearing the age of two when she was kidnapped after I had been tortured into my most recent state of being, is what not just makes me break free of both the vision and the state I have been in for so long, but also gasp:  
"James!" For the boy I saw looked beyond too much like James to be normal, yet when I recall everything I saw about him, do I realize that the kidnapper of my daughter had a secondary reason for keeping me in my state as I whisper: "Lily, she – she isn't Harry's mother, but – then why – does he have – her eyes?"  
And with that, while having the healers that have obviously cared for me for all these years fuss over me as they recover from seeing me suddenly awaken from my state of pretending to be a vegetable – for lack of better term – do I wonder what other child believes himself the son of the wrong set of parents – like my own little girl.

_**Molly's POV**_

"I love all of my kids. Let no one ever question that. If they do, they meet the wrong end of my wand. If they harm my kids, they meet the wrong end of my wand. If they even think of insulting them, whether in my presence or not, they _will_ meet the wrong end of my wand." These thoughts go through my mind on a daily basis.  
I also perform to them to the best of my ability and carry great pride not just over my reputation as Best Mother Witch of Magical England – something which Bill somehow got set up as an actual official award halfway through his third – but also pride for all the achievements my sons and daughter have performed.

Bill has become both Head Boy as well as earned himself a well-respected job at Gringotts, making it so that, after many years, we can put our fears of others stealing our money just because we're blood traitors to rest as Arthur, before Bill got his job, had sometimes got suspicious of how quickly his monthly income got spend.  
Of course, the man had always kept a close tab on my own spending, but that is more because, in my youth, I had a really nasty shopping addiction and it had taken Arthur and my parents years to help me get over it. Arthur had wanted to stop after we believed I had healed, yet I had never agreed and so he had kept his check-ups going.

Charlie had been Quidditch Team Captain and won the Cup for Gryffindor several years, regardless of them not winning the House Cup as the Point System was really messed up sometimes and while I did have my biased opinion of that, had Charlie shocked me when he said it was often thanks to either Snape – or Filius Flitwick.  
The man apparently felt he needed to keep working to winning the House Cup in order for him to hold onto some of his dearest memories of the Late Lily Potter and sometimes, Charlie had told me, the man played very cheap, yet never cheap enough that it would bring shame to either the memory of the sweet woman or his House.  
Still, after this Charlie had taken a most unusual job, that is unusual for anyone who didn't know my son and while I will not deny that my motherly instincts are often times overworking themselves with worry, am I still proud for how dedicated and focused Charlie is when he comes home to tell us about his chores as a Dragon Handler.  
Yes, Charlie and his job might give you the impression that he is nothing but a wild card with no real ambition or believe in an aspiring career, but the Reserve he works at is the very finest in the entire world and has earned several rewards for regrouping endangered Dragon species. Never let it be said that my son doesn't know his career.

And then there's Percy. My sweet intelligent young man who, while he sometimes thinks more with his head than his heart, has the kind of intelligence that, I know and sometimes snicker about, puts even his Ravenclaw girlfriend Penelope Clearwater to shame, which I know is one of the reasons she's attracted to him in the first place.  
Oh, I know all about how my twin boys – who remind me of my lost twin brothers every day a little more – make his life hard because they and their behavior are practically the mirror opposite of my third eldest, but I also know that, whenever the twins aren't looking, Percy gazes at them with a love that only an elder sibling can give.  
Yes, Percy will be great. If I can just make sure that he learns how to think with his heart and mind in equal amounts, then there will be nothing – not even our reputation as Blood Traitors – that will stop my son from accomplishing his dream and becoming the next Minister for Magic – once Cornelius has run his course, of course.

And then there are the twins. The two boys who probably think I hate everything about their dreams and ambition, but who are so into their heart's desire, they are not thinking like the business men I know they can be. They are always so focused on their products, I just no longer know how to make them focus on all the rest.  
"Maybe when they come home over break, I'll – ugh, they'll hate me, but maybe destroying anything that has to do with their products, will have those two focus on the business itself. It's hard, but – it might just be worth the shot." I think to myself, stopping in my activity as I really don't like how I want this plan to succeed.

Instead of that, while going back to my chore, do I focus on what I sometimes, by motherly instinct, feel is the core reason I am so protective and caring for all of my kids; my youngest son, Ronald. I know even Arthur has forgotten it, but I remember very vividly what happened when Ron was one – or most of it.  
I never fully remember why, but sometime between Ron's first birthday and that of his very best friend, did something happen that suddenly made Ron so depressed, he cried whenever he believed himself alone in a room and wouldn't sleep unless in the arms or bed of another person, whether they be parent or sibling.  
No one had ever understood why Ron had behaved this way, but after a few months had the boy almost become dead to everything and everyone, no longer crying over anything, not being alone, hungry, with a dirty nap or anything else, but not responding to my cooing of him or others playing and caring for him either.  
I had truly believed by that time that something awful had happened, something I could not remember, but something that had definitely somehow affected Ron terribly and just when I was truly growing desperate over this, did Ron seem to awaken from what I still to this day call his three stages of grief and acceptance over this grief.

I never found out why Ron was like this or what it was that I had clearly forgotten, but that infant Ron had not and had hurt him, yet as the boy grew a little older and became more aware of the fact that, by this time, he had a baby sister, did he hunger for Ginny as if he was her only brother; as if he was her guardian angel.  
Ron cared for Ginny. Ron, as he got old enough, helped me change Ginny's nappy. Ron cradled and soothed Ginny if she cried or awoke in a fit. Ron helped Ginny learn how to walk. Ron was there when Ginny said her first word – which naturally was _Won_. Yes, Ginny became Ron's center of attention as he healed.  
Yet to see a two, then three, then four year old and so on be that focused on a sibling of his that was only a year younger, something that, while he was two years older than his sibling instead of one, Bill had never done for Charlie, had worried me and from that worry my protective care for my children had grown and fostered.

Yes, Ginny is incredible and whether she ends up with Harry or another person who is just as good in caring for her as Harry and Ron – though Ron will probably have issues letting such a person near his little sister, knowing him – I just know she will live the life I have always dreamed of when being near my youngest, little girl.  
I will also not deny that, like many other mothers of female Pureblood heirs, I have often dreamed of having Harry marry Ginny once they got old enough, yet this dream had gotten an honored grave when I actually met the boy as he was just too much like my own son for me to feel fully comfortable if he were to fulfill that dream.  
Oh I won't deny the chance of it happening, of Harry and Ginny being happily married, loving each other and raising their kids with all the brilliant aspects of their characters that make them the brilliant young people they already are, yet I have just as little trouble just going ahead and adopting Harry, making him a Weasley by blood.

Yet while these thoughts, which have grown quite usual to me since I first met Harry at Kings Cross' Station, go through my mind as I finish my chore and go back to continue on one of the first sweaters I hope to have done by next week so I can get started on the others, does something shocking happen that stops me in my tracks.  
A pain that assaults me from within, as if a surge of magic has suddenly gone from my core to my heart, filled itself with the intent of my emotions and then blasted itself into my mind, where it actually broke something I was never aware of that I had it, though my constant thinking often made me resemble an Occlumency Master.

The pain that this all causes makes the vision in front of me, of my family living room, turn vague and unclear as if I am seeing it through a fogged up window on a day where it rains and storms, yet this vagueness is suddenly replaced with something that I recognize as Ron's room, but then when it was still a nursery twelve years ago.  
Realizing that I will finally discover what happened to upset my son as much as it did and what it was that I forgot all those years ago, do my eyes widen beyond comprehension as I suddenly notice how Ron's crib is way bigger than it needs to be, yet what shocks and frightens me even more is what is near the crib.

The person has the same height as Hermione Granger does right now, yet the form of the person reveals how he is obviously male and the way his shoulders are hunched easily proves to my keen eye that he is doing something highly illegal and when I see what this act of illegal activity is – do I feel my heart reaching my throat.  
The man reaches into the crib and actually pulls out a little girl that has Ron's hair and face, bar his cheekbones and who's hair is much longer, while her nose is smaller. He then speaks, yet his voice is obviously charmed, further proving his dark intentions and dangers to my family and while I register his looks within me, does he say:  
"There, that's the last of you brats. I don't know what it is that draws me to you nine, but at least I know of some of you that your existence can't be remembered. It will ruin everything I have worked for since that damned bint tried resisting my self-created foreteller spell. Now to finish my job here and reach your new family."  
And while I can clearly feel how the man is chanting something under his breath while casting his wand at the center of the room, therefore actually strengthening his spell as that will make the whole incantation seep through all the wood that the Burrow consists of, does he then vanish and do I feel myself pulled along with him.

The man arrives at an alley that makes my own eyes widen as I remember what Harry told me of his home address and while I can barely believe that my youngest son's best friend has been living near a daughter I actually forgot about for all these years, do I want to scream like the banshee some people call me when I see the man's client.  
The man is tall and lanky, yet not like my Ron as he is thinner than Harry when he returns from his yearly stays in this neighborhood and his whole body is covered in all kinds of tattoos, the man actually being shaved bald just to have tattoos shown over his shaved skull and there are actual needles stuck up his arms.  
The man also has a running nose and a bit of disgusting drool hanging down his lips and while he runs his hand past his nose with a loud squelching that utterly disgusts me, does he then speak with a very country like tongue as he asks: "What?" And then gets handed my baby girl, while his so-called partner then says:

"Here she is. Remember, my partners will provide you with all your tattoo and drug money as long as you care for her and keep her at home. Capish?" Yet the kidnapper doesn't wait for an answer and turns on his heel. Still, one look at the man that has my baby tells me, if he had waited, he would have done so for a long time.  
The client indeed just keeps standing, his lower lip protruding from his upper and new drool slipping out from the corner of his mouth before he looks down, moves back into the house and makes me want to absolutely scream at him and curse both him and the kidnapper into next millennia as he asks: "Eeeeh, you up for a coke?"

And so I see my daughter grow up, her father having absolutely no parental knowledge or care to gain experience for that and therefore making it so that my daughter is forced to teach herself to potty train on an adult toilet at the tender age of two and a half, alongside various other things that just make me want to cry and scream.  
Yet, as I watch her grow older, do I also feel further angered at the kidnapper as he obviously charmed my daughter to lose her Weasley looks as her red hair slowly turns cherry blonde and her eyes turn from the usual baby blue to a pair of dark pink, almost red eyes, yet I also feel proud as she seems to develop an hourglass figure at young age.  
And then the one thing I had hoped and prayed for while watching all this happens occurs, yet the way that it does makes me want to burst out laughing. First my daughter meets several other kids, who obviously look as mistreated as her and who make me wonder if their parents couldn't be possible clients of the kidnapper too.  
Yet before I can fully register this, does a blur of black hair and green eyes actually jump my daughter, who I had already noticed has actually inherited my temper and while I look shocked at how Harry actually tries tickling my daughter at age 6 as a way of greeting, do I just laugh tears of sweet mercy as she almost roasts him in response.

I then wake from my trance, tears in my eyes, fury in my heart at the kidnapper and my mind at peace as I finally understand why I have always been so protective, why Ron has always acted like Ginny's guardian angel and why I never managed to remember what caused my son to go through such emotional pain at young age.  
But then, as I register the last thing I saw in my vision yet again, do my eyes widen as I can only think of one thing: "Does – does Harry even know – that he's been friends with my daughter; my youngest son's twin sister – for several years now?" And with the need to have answers to that question, do I floo myself to Hogwarts.

* * *

_**WOW, I WAS NOT KIDDING!  
**__**This chapter is 15 pages and almost 11.000 words long! I knew I would have a chore with this chapter, but even I didn't expect it to take this long. Though the whole actual writing only took maybe a day or so, I am still very proud and will be very happy to continue this story and its new twist to the storyline.  
**__**YES, next chapter the file will be read, I am not about to have that skip yet another month, I want that blasted file read just as much as all of you. However, the file might just turn out to be a very small part of the actual entire chapter as all those people arriving at Hogwarts is sure to cause some events to occur, right?  
**__**I mean, two witches, two Muggles and one woman who's body is supposed to represent a vegetable all arriving at approximately the same time – plus all that Alice actually knows about the true bonds between the characters and what Rosie now knows of James and the others and their actual location – yeah, stuff is going down!  
**__**Have fun, next chapter,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	15. Reading And Reuniting

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**WOW! IT'S ABOUT TO HAPPEN! The chapter we have been waiting for since we first read about the ever so mysterious file is about to come up and I cannot tell you how absolutely excited I am over this chapter as – while I know people like us shouldn't have these – do I have to admit that this is my absolute favorite.  
**__**Also, I will have to play onto the rule of this all being fanfiction, because of one very important thing; Alice, Frank, Molly, Emily, David &amp; Narcissa will all arrive at Hogwarts at the same time, which should be considered impossible, seeing as how David and Emily are traveling to the north by the car – but this is fanfiction.  
**__**So – yeah, while this group of characters may be traveling by various, different means – Molly and Alice by floo, Narcissa by House Elf and Emily by car – will they be the first to meet each other before they meet with the readers and this will mean that the start of the chapter – might get confusing due to change of POV's.  
**__**Sorry about that,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 15  
**__**Reading And Reuniting**_

_**Alice's POV**_

It barely took me any effort to convince the Healers ordered to care for me and my reawakened husband to let us go and reunite with our son, yet neither of us actually spoke of what, I knew just by looking him in the eye, we both have remembered on the same time that our state of physical paralysis became undone.  
No, just because we both saw Harry look way more like James than he should – and even more because he suddenly had Lily's eyes when he's supposed to have his father's eyes – did we know that more has happened to the world since before and after the attack on our psyche than anyone might currently even know.  
Still, while I am traveling through the floo system to the office of the Headmaster, having been told by the Healer that, thankfully, Dumbledore is still in charge of the school before we left, do I still silently and sincerely hope that I won't be met by too many shocked and confused and unknown people when I arrive at my destination.

Yet to my shock and relief, am I not the only one to arrive there as, the minute I roll out of the floo, does a very familiar woman with blonde hair and sharp features arrive by House Elf, her eyes wide when she sees me and, just after my husband got out of the floo, does a smaller, plumb looking red-haired woman arrive as well.  
The both of them are shocked like no other to see me and my husband, probably because of how we are supposed to resemble plants in our beds and room right now, yet while I hate how their shock proves just how long we have been left incapable, do I decide not to let their shock stall either them or us as I ask:  
"You had visions of kids you believed you didn't have as well? Stolen by someone who used magic to hide their identity?" The two of them nod and then I share another look with my husband and I say: "We did too. Ours helped us recover our mental states. However, there is more to all this than you both know, even now."

The two women, of who I know their husbands have been rivals since their own school days, share a look and then Frank shows that he is not just a Hufflepuff, but also has the Gryffindor Strength of Heart that drew me to him so many years ago as he bluntly tells them both the truth: "Harry – is not who you think he is."  
The two of them look at him and I say: "Well, he is, only his parents aren't who you think they are. The kidnapper didn't change our memories like he obviously did yours, because he relied on the state Bellatrix and the others put us in to keep us from revealing the truth." Yet while this shocks the others, do I also get shocked.

"It's not just them, my dear. Everyone in magical England has been affected by this spell." The very first Headmaster to ever rule over Hogwarts then tells me from inside his portrait and this draws all of our attention to him as he says: "Some bastard stole a sliver of my portrait and used it to use Hogwarts' ancient magic.  
Thanks to that did he manage to not just enchant the entire kingdom, but also use the power of the ever existing wards to keep the spell going. I am just surprised that the Time Sand that has sent those kids back from 1998 to here was strong enough to actually break through such powerful magic, though I do believe I attributed to that."

"You did? How?" Molly then asks, but then we get another shock as the door to the Headmaster's door opens and while a beautiful snow owl flies in, does she get followed by two people whose very cloths prove me that they are Muggles, yet the look in their eyes also proves me that they are fighting the Muggle repellent charms.  
"Muggles able to enter Hogwarts thanks to the bond between them, their daughter and their daughter's friend's pet? These events are becoming more and more amazing by the second." The headmaster then says and then I get told why these two are here as the woman looks from him to my companions and husband before she says:  
"I am Emily and this is David. We are the parents of Hermione, but – well, we just got attacked by magic and –." And then Narcissa asks: "You remembered a child you didn't know you had, am I right? It seems to be the whole reason all of us have arrived here." And while shocked, do the new parents nod in agreement.

Then Narcissa turns to me and asks: "So what did you and Frank mean when you said that Potter's parents aren't who we think they are?" To which I sigh and say: "Harry has been charmed to look like James and Lily and, well, while James is definitely one of his parent – Lily is not." This shocks the others and Molly asks:  
"Who is?" And Frank's answer unleashes something I really couldn't have expected, though I really should have. "The Veela, Sirius." And while there is a hint of confusion on the faces of the Muggles, do their jaws drop, while Narcissa's eyes widen beyond belief, yet it is Molly's response that really makes me worry.  
"Sirius? Wait, no, you – you – you can't – YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY MEAN THAT MURDERER!" And while Frank almost falls down in shock, can I only look at the woman with great worry in my eyes as I can only think a single thought: "How much damage did that stranger cause to our unity over the years?"

_**Lucius' POV**_

"This is definitely something Narcissa would never do unless it has a great urgent need behind it. I can only hope that those upstarts from the future haven't done anything with Draco." Goes through my mind as I quickly converse with the diplomats I am supposed to be meeting with, with an anxious House Elf waiting at my heels.  
Still, for some reason can I not keep up the belief that these nine kids – near adults would be the better term seeing they were apparently Draco's age, just older or a few years younger than him, and from only 5 years into the future – would do anything to hurt my Dragon, yet I am not above using this excuse to leave the meeting.  
The diplomats, to my luck all parents themselves, understand my dire need and agree to postpone the meeting before the House Elf and I leave for a different room where it takes me to my new destination – which is apparently the office of Headmaster Dumbledore where my wife is, shockingly enough, surrounded by unexpected others.

Two of them, I can tell just by barely a glance, are Muggles and are only here because Potter's owl is somehow magical enough to help them breach through the Muggle Repellent Wards. The other is that banshee wife of my rival since youth, Arthur Weasley. Yet the sight of Frank and Alice Longbottom – astounds me.  
The two of them seem just as surprised to see some of their fellow office residents, yet it's also easy to see that they just dropped some kind of bombshell of information that apparently didn't sit well with the red-haired mother of too many kids as she has a face that is almost redder than her hair and a look of pure furious disbelief on her.

"You cannot seriously be talking about the same person, ARE YOU?" The woman asks, completely obvious of my arrival and I send a quick, questioning look at my wife, the bond we have grown to share allowing me easy access to part of her mind, where she tells me: "Frank just said that Potter – is Black's son."  
And that bit of news is enough to even shock me enough I drop my cane, the sound finally making Molly – the banshee – Weasley acknowledge my presence, yet before she can ask, does something amazing happen. "You know, that does make a lot of what happened these last few days make a lot more sense than before."  
We all look at where the voice is coming from; the first Headmaster to have ever ruled over Hogwarts after the departure of Salazar Slytherin and the deaths of the other founders. "What on Earth do you mean? How does such a statement make sense?" Molly then raves and the man cringes as he says: "Right, I forgot the public doesn't know."

"Know what?" The Muggle female asks and while I can't deny that her looks are slightly attractive for a Muggle, do I also feel a hint of repulsion for sharing the same room and confusion as her before the man says: "Well – the books revealed that Black – is not a murderer. He got framed and he's actually seeking evidence to prove this."  
This shocks even me as I had always been sure that Black had used his own heritage to hide his true nature – as Blacks often loved doing – and so I had easily believed that Black was the spy the Order had been so anxious to find during the last few years of the war after he had been ousted, arrested and sent to Azkaban.  
"He – he's not?" Molly and Narcissa ask, their voices different in tones and emotion, yet their words sounding in perfect sync and the man goes on: "No, he's even been in on the readings since yesterday. Also, he's been diagnosed by Poppy and she discovered that his Veela side is worst affected by this worldwide spell.

So for him to be James' Veela mate and for him to have forgotten this – yes, I can see how that can be used to weaken us. If Sirius doesn't remember just how deeply he felt for James, yet his Veela still cared for and grieved for his lost mate –." And while the man stops there, do I feel no more words are needed as I think:  
"It would slowly break his mental and emotional stability and because he is Potter's parent/godfather, would this indirectly break Potter as well, giving the Dark Lord a much easier chance of beating the brat and taking over." And while this worries me, do I then get the shock of a lifetime as Narcissa approaches me.  
Just the look in her eyes as she lies her hand on my upper arm makes me worry, yet not for Draco as I usually do before she says: "Lucius, I know the House Elf didn't tell you much, but the spell that the Headmaster is talking about has weakened around me. Lucius, we – we have more than a son. We have a daughter too."

This shocks me to the core, yet also makes me think: "So that's why. I always felt extremely protective of Draco, because my emotions never felt fulfilled. But they never felt fulfilled, because – while my mind forgot, this caster didn't make for my heart to forget as well, so I instinctively worried for Draco in my care for him.  
It all makes sense. I didn't want any harm to come to Draco and made him live the pampered life of a spoiled prince – because I feared anything else could make me lose him like I lost all memories of my actual daughter. But – but who –." And then I ask the most important question of the last twelve years: "Who is she?"

_**Molly's POV**_

"This is all just – just so surreal. That there is actually a spell relying on the ancient magic of Hogwarts to wipe our memories of our stolen kids and make us believe that Harry is the child of Lily and James, when his actual parent is someone we have believed a right bastard and a murderer for more than a decade.  
And – and Malfoy. He – he looks so devastated and confused. But – but why did he look as if things suddenly made sense before? Was there something about his past, before he heard of this, that confused him? And why do I care? I just want to let Harry know that he has been living alongside my daughter for years."

Yet while I think this, can I not agree with the question that Lucius asks and while I have no doubt that his girl might be one of the kids I saw Harry and my daughter grow up with, do I take a deep breath and say: "I know this might be hard to believe, but I might have at least a bit of a clue." Making the Malfoy Lord turn to me.  
A flash of annoyance and disgust definitely flashes over his face for a single moment and while I have no doubt this is because of the rivalry between him and my husband, do I not allow for my own annoyance with him to spring up because of this as, instead of this, do I look at the other arrivals around me and ask:  
"Let me see if I get this straight, we all had a vision where we saw one of our kids – who we had actually forgotten about – get kidnapped and then left in a Muggle neighborhood, am I right?" And while Malfoy whitens at the idea of his daughter having been raised a Muggle, do all the others nod and I continue:  
"And we all awoke from this vision when we saw a group of kids joining said child of ours, alongside a very familiar face, am I correct?" And while this again shocks and – dare I say it – worries the Malfoy Lord, do his wife, Alice, Frank and the Muggles nod before I tell them: "Then we all know what to do."

And while the Malfoy Lord looks cross with this, obviously not entirely in the know, does Alice say: "We have to let Harry know, make sure he gets told of his true parentage and then see if the Time Sand Travelers are indeed our own kids from the future. The only question is, if they are – what will we do with their present selves?"  
Yet while this shocks and astounds the others, do I snap at them: "Change their names and take them in, of course! They're our kids! They're as much our kidnapped babies as their future selves! We can't abandon them with those – those – WHAT ARE YOU EVEN THINKING ASKING THAT QUESTION, ALICE?"  
I can't help but scream in the end and while the woman looks ashamed with herself, does a single look at Lord and Lady Malfoy make me know one thing. Lord Malfoy may have had a feud with my husband since the late sixties, at the current moment he, I, soon my husband and his wife will all be sharing a common goal;

Our kidnapped babies.

_**David's POV**_

"That woman has some voice. And definitely her heart in the right place, too." I can't help but think as I listen to everything that happens around me, grasping the feather that Hedwig the owl shed before she helped us pass what still feels like some sort of barrier of magic, while I also hold a flower from the grounds in the same hand.  
This combination had apparently allowed me to pass through wards that, I'm guessing, would have usually made me turn around and do other things and while I am amazed that my daughter's best friend has a pet whose body possesses this much magic even after shedding her feathers, do I not let it distract me.  
Just like I didn't let that strange woman, who had long black hair, a nose that grew slightly over her upper lip and brownish black eyes that looked tearful with exhilarated determination, distract me as she dashed out of the courtyard that I entered before entering the office I am currently sharing with all these other people.

There is no doubt just looking at these other five that there is definitely a difference between the world I have lived in and the one they have grown up in, if only shown by their outfits, yet the fact that our lost – hopefully soon to be reunited – kids unites us makes me finally decide to be the one to take action regarding the next step.  
I share a look with my wife and then say: "Okay, so we all agree on this?" The others nod, the newly arrived blonde apparently having some issues talking with me, yet I ignore this and say: "Good. Well, Emily and I know the Muggle world best, so – you guys go relay the truth here, we will go fetch our – present-time kids? I think?"  
I end with hesitation, the whole time-travel thing being way over my head even if Hermione had actually written us about it the day after her first week of classes and the others nod before the blonde woman asks: "And you – you think you can bring them here?" To which I nod and my wife takes over as she says:

"They are magical like you. As long as David and I keep hold of Hedwig's feather and the flower she picked for us from the grounds, we can brace the wards, which will not be the case for the kids as their magic will make the wards unnecessary. Just give us a few hours, we – well, I still don't get how we got here so quickly from London."

The others nod, their eyes shocked but aimed at Hedwig and while I have no doubt that the owl might have something to do with it as we suddenly lost what we thought would be a terrible case of a rush hour traffic jam and got on a road near the mountains of Hogwarts the next minute and the owl rushes back through the opened door.  
I look at the other parents and Emily says: "Tell Hermione of how we got here and tell her we'll be back shortly, okay Molly?" The kind, but sometimes a little loud woman nods with a loving smile and while I have no doubt that the five of them have an amazingly difficult task ahead, am I really looking forward to my own mission.  
"Especially – taking care of that bastard of a motorcycle hiker and making him think twice of taking in and abusing a clearly kidnapped child, all to get gold that obviously didn't belong to either him or that disgusting kidnapper. Good Founders, I wish that bastard hadn't changed his voice." Goes through my mind as I drive off.

_**Rosie's POV**_

The others had definitely been worried when I woke from my trance, yet I had been too excited and had only said: "Wait for me. Do not read the file before I'm back." Before I had charmed a thick cloak onto my person and rushed out of the Great Hall, leaving the shocked and confused shouts of my friends behind me.  
Yet this doesn't matter to me as I only want one thing; to take action and come true to my vision and the thoughts that had run through my head as I woke from the trance, but also to make sure that, if Pettigrew has an accomplice, this person can't do what I fear and hurt those I want to save and free and bring back here.

I rush out of the Hall and Entrance Courtyard, barely registering how Hedwig, Harry's owl, flies past me while followed by two people of my own age before I pass the grounds of Hogwarts and once I am sure I am outside the wards do I Apparate away, focused with all that I am on all the surroundings I studied before the vision ended.  
And, as if the magic of Hogwarts, the Time Sand or maybe some even greater force helps me, does this actually work and do I arrive in the middle of – what is currently – a completely deserted road, making me feel relieved I didn't accidentally breach the Stature of Secrecy in my need to see this rescue mission fulfilled.

Then I focus on my desires and with my wand hidden in the sleeve of my jacket, do I approach the house, my eyes constantly searching for someone who could be spotting where I am heading, yet I see no one, not even the kind of nosy neighbors that I have had to deal with back at Little Winging for all the years I lived there.  
No, not a single curtain gets slightly inched aside or moved and, because this street has no front yards, are there also no people trying and failing to inconspicuously spy over the top of the fence as I move to the house that, as far as this street is concerned, is state property and this makes me feel relieved as I cast the Alohomora charm.

The door opens, yet barely creeks and before it can, do I quickly cast the necessary spells to make the whole structure of the door good as new, making sure I can enter the residence without anyone hearing any strange movement and once the door has closed behind me, do I breath in a sigh of relief, before regaining my focus.  
Feeling more freedom now that I am in the house of a man that was once a wizard, do I cast all kinds of spells that I know I studied in my younger days, if only because of the war, yet to my surprise do none of my spells pick up any kind of alarm, ward against intruders or even spells to fend off unwanted guests.  
"Pettigrew, clearly your arrogance just became your downfall." Goes through my mind before I cast the last spell I know is mandatory in a place like this and my eyes widen as the spell _Homenum Revelio_ actually makes me feel the presences of five other souls in this very house and I think: "Yes, arrogant, indeed."

And with that and the knowledge that there are no spells anywhere here or in the other room, do I follow where my last spell leads me, which is exactly the same route as my vision showed me, but then in the opposite direction, yet when I approach the wall where I know the door is, do I also face the first obstacle.  
The wall itself is actually as solid as it looks and I feel relieved I have my wand out as else I would have bumped right into it. Instead of that, does my wand press into the exact center of the wall, where the cement meets the wood and I instantly look at what is standing on the small side table on the right of where I stand.  
And again I find evidence of how arrogant Pettigrew was when he left his prisoners here as the trick to getting through the wall is only too obvious as there are several pictures shown on the table. Yet only one of them stands out as it has both the brightest color in the picture itself – as well as the simplest design in the framework.

"It's definitely clever to make this your little lever, Pettigrew, seeing how everyone believed you loyal to the Potters to your dying day. Too bad that anyone who knows the real you instantly sees this lever for what it is. Your arrogance precedes you, I will give you that." I think angrily as I move the picture to lie face down.  
And indeed, the wall in front of me changes, a single rectangular bit of space becoming as transparent to the eye as I was in my vision and with a spell from my wand to light the tip – and a quick extra one to keep the picture lying face down for another hour – do I pass through the enchantment and down into the cellar.  
The descent down the stairs, which I don't partake in until I have again checked the whole hallway with my security spells – and again come up blank and unscathed – is easy and peaceful, yet the same obstacle faces me at the end as the door I have to pass through to get into the cellar is just as solid as the fake wall from earlier.

Using my wand to make every corner of where I stand light up, do I look around, suddenly finding that in the two corners above me on the two corners at my feet, all at both my sides, have markings on them and upon closer inspection, do I see a full moon, a wand, a large M, a large MoM, the Hogwarts symbol and the Dark Mark.  
The moon and the M are both duplicated, yet the others each have their own spot and I think: "Lupin, magic itself, the M must stand for Marauders, MoM is short for Ministry of Magic. So which one do I pick? The obvious choice would be the Marauder symbol or the Dark Mark – but I think I know which to go for. Nice try, Pettigrew."  
And with that do I put the very tip of my wand against the tip of the wand in front of my right foot, yet this does nothing. It doesn't activate any traps, yet it also doesn't open the door and I frown at this, before getting an epiphany and think: "You cold-hearted bastard." And with resignation, do I say: "Reducio."

The minimizing charm hits the tip of the wand and while the wand and the brick on which it was carved shrink down, does the wall in front of me do the same until it is nothing more than a single small brick lying in front of my feet, yet I know better than to just kick it aside as I have no doubt this will activate traps.  
Yet, as I step into the room, do I finally face the one challenge I have no idea how to beat. Because in front of me are actually Lily, James, the two strange lookalikes to Fred and George Weasley and the obvious sibling to Sirius Black, yet while they seem shocked and then excuberant to see me, can I not help but think:  
"How do I undo this magic, unshrink them, not alert the spells that keep them prisoner and get them out of here – without wasting every last bit of my magical core?" And while I have no doubt that this is exactly why Pettigrew charmed them to have been reduced to this state, do I suddenly notice something very odd.

While trying to think of a solution to this issue, while desiring to look around the cellar for a possible solution, do my eyes stay stuck to the sight before me, the five prisoners dashing for the invisible wall that keeps them captive inside the dollhouse and while they bash their hands against the wall, am I unable to look away.  
Realizing what is happening, do I move my wand over to my face and shout: "Collorportus." Casting the closing charm on my eyes and making them snap shut, which instantly makes some kind of magic release me from its grasp and while I have no doubt that I shocked the subjects of my rescue mission, do I move to look away.  
Knowing that the dollhouse is located in the very center of the room, do I move to look at the front right corner before undoing the spell and instantly I see something that, while not ideal, is the solution I had been hoping to find as a second dollhouse – this one old, molted, rotten and with actual vermin in it – is right in front of me.

I aim my wand at it and shrink it just enough to fit under the dollhouse and then aim my eyes for the floor, moving them back to the dollhouse, but not looking at the dollhouse itself and then smile as Pettigrew made yet another mistake; the pedestal that the dollhouse is on is only supporting the exact center of the dollhouse.  
"Both a clever structure and a good method of intimidation as well as yet another clear sign of supreme arrogance." I think, focusing my gaze back at the shrunk dollhouse and using a moving charm to make it be positioned under the right of the dollhouse before I cast a sticking charm on its roof and the other's ground floor.  
I then risk a quick but imperative look at the prisoners, telling them to hang on tightly before recasting the closing spell to make sure my eyes can't again be captured by the spell and once I am sure I am again focusing on the other dollhouse, do I undo the magic on my eyes and recast the moving charm on the now united dollhouses.

A swish up and the upper dollhouse moves away from the pedestal, yet before any weight-applied magic can activate, do I allow for the abridged roof of the lower dollhouse to rest on the side of the pedestal and once I am sure that this has cancelled any possible dangerous spellwork do I continue my movement of the two.  
Another swish up and the dollhouse's ground floor is now equal in height with the top of the pedestal and while worrying for the dollhouse above it, do I move it so that the lower one is now centered onto the pedestal. Instantly I feel the spells that had hold of the upper dollhouse take hold of this one and this makes me change focus.

Aiming my wand for the upper dollhouse and those within it, who are holding onto the chairs they had been sitting on earlier with shock and slight fear in their eyes, do I cast a quick series of spells; a severing charm to separate it from the lower dollhouse, followed by a levitation, cushioning and summoning charm.  
And this chain of spells proves successful as the dollhouse, the walls now made of soft cushions instead of hard wood, flies into my open arms and while I take a slight step back at the catch, do I then smile at the five within and say: "I don't know any magic to undo your current state, but I do stay at a castle where others just might."  
And with that – and a quick last few rounds of spells to make sure that each of the rooms that I pass through as well as the hallway upstairs isn't rigged or hasn't become charmed against intruders due to the events that took place in the center of the cellar, do I head for the small entrance hallway – before Apparating back to Hogwarts.

_**Harry's POV**_

The whole reading had been very exciting and even slightly dramatic at certain points, yet Aunt Rosie makes no sense. Having been excited, slightly curious and confused during the reading and then furious once she realized who the caged creature before us is, do I just not get her reaction to her own sudden screaming.  
The woman had obviously gone through the same stuff as the teachers had gone through yesterday, when the older Headmaster had used my Patronus to weaken the Magical Mind Block, yet her reaction – especially how she seemed to grow happier the longer the vision lasted – before suddenly dashing off leaves me utterly confused.

And the fact that she asked me not to read the file that so many of us have been dying to even touch since this all started shocks me even more and makes me wonder what it could be that either Hogwarts, said ex-Headmaster or even the breaking of the Magical Mind Block could have possibly gone and shown her.  
Yet it actually doesn't take the woman all that long to get back from wherever the vision send her, yet before she arrives – do five others, all of which make either Malfoy, the Weasleys or even Neville and the adults gasp in shock and makes Ron be the one who asks: "Mum, what – what are you doing here? And – and with the – the Malfoys?"  
Yes, I will admit, the sight of Lucius and what I can only assume is Narcissa Malfoy standing with Molly Weasley is definitely a confusing one, yet for some reason my eyes are drawn to the other two, the ones that made Neville gasp and that make me think only a single question: "Are those two – Neville's parents?"

And Neville confirms this as he suddenly becomes teary eyed, proving that there has indeed always been a reason as to why he was taken to the train station by his gran and received only letters from her and not the two adults before us before he, with a slightly broken voice that further proves his emotions, asks: "How?"  
"The Magical Mind Block, son. It showed us all something some of us forgot, while your mother and I just couldn't voice it because of our state. Yet, everything those three bastards caused us was undone when the magic helped even us remember. And boy, kiddo, do we have a story for you. Well, you and one of your friends."  
And before I can even so much as expect it, does the man turn to me, his brown eyes reminding me of his son as they are warm and kind before suddenly 2 men rush at them, one of them brown-haired and the other black-haired and rushes for Neville's mum and the both of us can only smile as Sirius and Lupin reunite with old friends.

I quickly glance at Mrs. Weasley, yet she seems to have already been told of my godfather's innocence and then grandpa asks: "Frank, how long ago was it that you got your visions?" And the man hums before he says: "I'd say – twenty minutes now." And the glance shared between me and my elder speaks volumes.  
"What? Is something wrong, Albus?" Mrs. Weasley asks and grandpa answers: "No Molly, but one of our guests, Mss. Rosie or as we know her Auntie Rosie, also had a vision at the same time and it made her rush out of the Great Hall just minutes before you came in. She told us she'd be right back, so I suggest we wait for her."  
"Sorry Albus, but Harry deserves the truth. Plus, we have our personal reasons for being here." Mrs. Longbottom then says and while the Malfoys move over to their son, Mrs. Malfoy obviously instantly noticing how there is something wrong with her son and the rest of his House Mates, do the others come over to us.

Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom then hug Neville tightly before sharing a look with Sirius and Lupin, who nod and move from where they had desired to sit next to me and after sending a quick look at their own son, Neville nodding to show he understands, do they seat themselves at either side of me, their closeness warm and comforting.  
Yet while their smiles are as warm as their close presence, can I clearly detect a hint of nervousness and trepidation in their eyes, making me look from Neville to my own two friends and Ron and Hermione share a nervous glance before they both nod at me, their determination fueling my own before I say:  
"Don't worry, I know already." The two look shocked and I say: "I – I at least have a strong guess of what is in the file we all want to read and – and I am sure that the info there is the same you want to tell me right now. Yet, Ron already figured it out and while there is still one aspect confusing us, are we still sure that we are right."  
And with that, do I smile at the two shocked but relieved adults to the man I have no doubt is suspecting the same thing as he must have realized this thanks to his vision of the other day and because he had hinted at it this morning before the reading and I ask him: "I'm your son, aren't I Sirius?" And the man nods.

"Wait, what's so confusing about that?" Dean then asks and Ron answers: "We know Sirius is Veela and we just don't get how he could have survived all these years with a dead mate, but we think it's because Harry is his last link to his mate and thus Harry's survival allows that of Sirius." Yet at this do I decide to be honest.  
"They're alive." The others look at me and I turn my gaze from my newfound father to the Gang as I say: "On his first night here did Wind Brother Jeffrey inhabit the body of someone who, during the Hogsmeade chapter, felt remembered, yet who got told that he had been trapped by Pettigrew too well for this to be possible.  
Wind Brother Jeffrey studied the body he inhabited as well as the appearances of those speaking with his host and discerned that the body he was sharing with had messy black hair, a pair of glasses, wobbly knees and a lanky frame. In other words – my other parent, James Potter. And one of his fellow prisoners – was a ginger female."

The others all look shocked as I turn back from Jeffrey to my parent, the eyes of said parent wider than I have ever seen them and I say: "That is what the Gang and I discussed in our Gang meetings, the ones that Jeffrey constantly assured to be private through his Wind Elemental powers rushing around us and blocking sounds.  
We are certain that, wherever –." And then the epiphany hits me and my own eyes widen, my voice dying in my throat as the very distant sound of someone Apparating reaches us all before, to my shock and everyone's confusion, Auntie Rosie returns to our fold, her wan out and being used to transport a huge dollhouse over to us.

"No, he wouldn't have." Do I mutter to myself, yet the insistent, horrified and – dare I say it – incensed squeaks that come from the cage that is still center stage between me, Ron and Hermione – the latter two still with their wands aimed for the little being – prove me that yes, the disgusting bastard actually did.  
The woman then moves the dollhouse so that it stands sideways with the rat cage itself, the open front facing me, Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom and while Auntie Rosie seems temporarily shocked when she sees them, do I focus only on one thing; the sight of my actual parent, miniaturized and gazing at me with the deepest love.  
I keep my gaze locked with the man I have always been told I look so much alike, yet at the same time does my body react out of instinct as a hand reaches for where I know my Gang is and indeed does Irma reach out to me with the infamous file and only when I have it opened in front of me, do I look down. And the 1st words I read are:

_**Harrison Alphard Black-Potter  
**__**Father: Sirius Orion Black  
**__**Mother: James Christian Potter  
**__**Younger brother: Jeffrey Charles Potter-Black**_

_**Born: 31**__**st**__** of July, at 9:38 AM**_

_**Godmother: Lillian Eleanor Lupin née Evans  
**__**Godfather: Frank Sylvester Longbottom**_

_**Grandfather: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
**__**Grandfather: Aberforth Dumbledore  
**__**Grandmother: Arrianna Dumbledore (under Magical Status)**_

* * *

_**Wait – WHAT?  
**__**Okay, I am going to be completely honest! That last sentence – I DID NOT PLAN THAT! I have no idea what I am going to do with Arriana, but I do know that she will not be dead. How she survived what, in Cannon, killed her – like I said, this was a plot twist that came totally out of nowhere at the very last second.  
**__**As for the rescue scene; it may not have a lot of speaking, but I am still very, very happy with it. Also, anyone complaining that you can't apparate somewhere you've never been to before, Cannon states that Visualization is one of the three key elements and that's exactly what I used for all of this to actually work.  
**__**Now, next chapter – is going to be a lot of fun and I kind of wish I had added it to this one, yet this chapter, like last one, is becoming endless and I don't want you guys getting bored – though I doubt that's even possible seeing what is going on here. Anyway, next chapter will be the premiere of the present time Elemental Gang.  
**__**WHOOPIE,**_

_**Venquine1990  
**__**PS. For inspiration – and source of madness – check out Silver-Quill, a Youtuber – and right nut in the good way.**_


	16. The Kids And The Bullies

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**I will admit, there is one thing about this chapter that made me have a bit of trouble writing this chapter and that was something suggested by Molly Weasley in the last chapter; the renaming of the kidnapped kids from the present. It took me a good couple of weeks just to think of the future names, let alone the present ones.  
**__**However, this chapter, while addressing the whole rescue of the 9 kids as well as the reactions of everyone important to the info written within the file, will it not just yet address their new names as the kids will probably be too busy reuniting with their families, discovering where they actually come from and other stuff.  
**__**Now, there is one thing I need to apologize for. One of the kids is actually descendent of a family whose daughter I have great fondness for – and I have not even included her in a single chapter all story, which is downright stupid seeing the progression of bonds that has been going on ever since the arrival of the future kids.  
**__**Also, there is one other thing I should address before this story starts. In the chapter that brought Rosie to Hogwarts she mentions that the kids are on Camp, yet for the sake of this chapter we are just going to believe that the camp – due to certain reasons – had to close early, making it so that the kids returned the day before.  
**__**That all clear, good,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 16  
**__**The Kids And The Bullies**_

_**David's POV**_

Just like when we believed ourselves to be stuck in traffic only to find our car nearing the Hogwarts mountains do we now suddenly find ourselves nearing Surrey when we had been heading to a busy highroad just minutes ago and this time I know exactly how this happened as Hedwig had landed at the front of our car just minutes ago.  
"Those owls are used for long distance travel so I'm guessing it combined its own travel and location magic with the power of our car to get us here faster." I mutter to my wife and Emily nods before Hedwig again takes off, her talons not even leaving any marks on the front as she then starts to lead us to the proper streets.  
"Do you think she will be able to lead us to all of the kidnapped kids?" Emily then asks and I answer: "Sure, she has probably been around their future selves so she should know enough about them to know their original addresses. I just wonder how others will think when they see us following her to these addresses."

Yet while I say this, do I not really care all that much as most of them are either kidnap conspirators or people who will probably not appreciate the amazing things that can be accomplished with magic and just looking at my wife do I know that she feels the same way as her face turns hard as stone with a look of determination.  
Then suddenly, after getting off another highroad, riding past a small, dusty looking playground and passing a tunnel made for bikers and pedestrians, does Hedwig start to circle the street we ride into and this makes me and my wife share a look before I move the car into a small parking spot before taking a look around.  
The street that is around me is amazingly enough almost identical to how it looked in my vision and other than a few new flowers, some new drapes in a couple of windows and one house having been given a paintjob sometime recently, do I feel as if I am stepping back into my vision as I get out and lock my car.

"This is – this is just – just beyond detrimental to any kid living here. I – I cannot believe that anyone would think of raising a kid here. It's – it's just a surefire way to make whoever grows up here grow to be either broken by the need to live up to reputations or to get overly arrogant by actually doing so. This is just – just a bully-builder street."  
And while I feel amused at the title my wife gave this street and what it does to kids growing up here, do I say: "It sure does make it hard for kids to grow up with any imagination, that's for sure. A good way to make people miss out on potential forms of accidental magic, simply because they don't expect wizards to live here."  
My wife nods and I share a look with her, both of us determined to use our savings of the last two decades for the next year or so, to just close our practice for the same year and to organize all kinds of trips to movie theatres, regular theatres, parks, theme parks, swimming pools and other things we're sure the kids have missed out on.  
"We have the money, now to get the kids." Emily says and I nod at her before noticing how Hedwig is flying circles over one of the houses on the far end of the street and just by looking at it, do I recognize it for the house of my vision and with renewed determination, do I head over to where the owl is; resolved to get my daughter.

Yet just before I can reach the house, does a front door somewhere else suddenly sound slamming against a wall, making me look back at where I came from and to my confusion do I see someone who could really benefit from a three year health program and diet storm over to the same house as I with a look of pure rage on his face.  
"You filthy, overgrown pigeon! Why are you here? You have no right to be here! You and that freak of an owner of yours – ahhhh!" The man shouts as Hedwig actually dives from her flight and grazes his cheek with the tips of the feathers at the end of her left wing before flying back up again, giving an owlishly furious glare at the man.  
"You rotten, no-good –." By now I have had pretty much enough of this strange situation and I say: "Hedwig, stay at our destination. We'll handle this." The owl hoots at this and with one last glare at the fat man, does she then fly away again. The man himself, after determining that he is actually uninjured, actually turns to me.

"And _who_ exactly are you, huh? You don't look like those usual bunch of no-good freaks. What are you even doing here? I know –." The man tries to rant, but then my wife glares at him and says: "If you want answers, you might want to consider giving us time to actually answer your question instead of grossing us out with saliva."  
And while this seems to shock the man does he also turn red and I say: "We are Emily and David Granger. Our daughter is friends with a boy who lives in this neighborhood and we recently discovered that we actually also have a son who got kidnapped and our memory of him stolen from us when he was still young.  
We discovered that he was taken here after being kidnapped and that he is one of a group of nine kids who all – together with their parents – underwent the same fate. However, because we grew up in – let's say – our place, did we feel it best for my wife and me to go and pick up said kidnapped kids, while the other parents spread the news."

I tell the man with the same voice I usually use for the more influential clients that come to our practice, like those who actually created and hold shares in our practice as well as the supplies we use and the companies that produce them, yet the man still seems to take offense to something I say as he gets redder with the minute.  
"Your memory stolen? Your kid kidnapped? _Our place_? You're not like me! You're just a bunch of filthy, no-good –.""Dentists." Emily interrupts him, shocking him and she goes on: "We are dentists and we have as much of that imagination creation power as you do, good sir. You might not know it, but even we can have kids like that.  
Even your wife can have a kid like that." She then ends with a vengeful smile before I suddenly realize something and ask: "Vernon Dursley, am I right? Guardian of one Harry Potter?" And while the name alone seems to infuriate the man, does he still give a stiff nod, making me look him up and down before I ask him:

"How on earth can a boy that kind, helpful, brave, caring and well-mannered – become who he is as a person when you're his _guardian_ – at best." The man has wide eyes and he asks: "What did you just say?" To which I roll my eyes and say: "You heard me. How could a boy with his character be like him – when raised by – well, you?"  
"Are you insulting me? I never even asked for the little freak! I never wanted him! If it were up to me –.""You know what, forget it. I lost care. Harry has his parents back –." I try, but the man shouts: "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! THOSE FREAKS ARE DEAD! THEY'RE DEAD AND GOT EXACTLY WHAT THEY DESERVED!"

Yet this is the totally wrong thing to say and makes me very happy with the fact that, at young age, I joined Hermione in several self-defense classes and I dash for the man, stopping two steps in front of him and raising my leg with such strength I hit the man right between the legs, my foot feeling a large piece of bone breaking.  
The man himself shouts out in pain, yet his bulk makes him unable to even reach between his legs as they give out from under him under the pain and when he falls, do I grab his hair and use it to keep him from the ground as I pull it hard, making the man whimper in further pain and while raging at him, do I hiss:  
"Listen closely, you overly-weighted useless living bit of scum. My father was in the military and he died the same kind of dead as Lily and James did. They died a hero's death and if there is one thing I will never accept it's someone speaking bad of the dead, especially dead heroes. So keep your opinion to yourself, got it?"

The man whimpers, but then I look up and say: "I wouldn't do that if I were you." And a scared yelp sounds behind me before I release my hold on the man's hair and turn a furious glare at a boy who is Harry's age and who is almost just as fat – if not fatter – as his father and who has more lower chins than his old man.  
The boy has a large rock in his pudgy hand, yet the hand is held above his head with a shocked look on his face, his arm ready to throw the weapon at what used to be the back of my head and I glare at the boy as I say: "Attacking an unsuspecting target, you really have no honor whatsoever, do you, you little brat?"  
This angers the boy, but then I look behind him and my anger rises a notch as I see a group of his friends, who are just as large, thick and fat in size as him and who are holding two kids between them, one of them having a rat-like face and holding the arms of a boy who I recognize thanks to my vision behind his back.

I step away from the fat walrus of a man and walk over to the shocked boy and his group of bullies as I look from him to the boy holding my son as I say: "I would like to request you to release my son at once, young man." Shocking the whole group and making the boy in question looking at me with teary, hopeful eyes.  
This makes me replace my stern face with a caring smile for just a moment before the fattest of them – the one with the rock – sneers and says: "We don't have your son. We're just here teaching a bunch of no-good frea –." Yet before he can continue, do I push him off his feet by slamming my flat hand against his chest with power.  
The boy squeals in shock at getting hit, loses his balance and falls on his ass before the rock that fell from his tumbling hand hits him on the shoulder, making him cry out before he looks up with eyes that are filled with clearly fake tears of pain and asks: "Who – who – sniff – who are you? You're – you're mean! You – you can't be!"

Yet I roll my eyes at the boy's acting and say: "Who am I? I'm the father of a girl who will soon grow into being a very beautiful girl and who knows he will probably have to protect her against selfish, arrogant jerks and bullies – who are by the way probably much better at acting to be hurt than you are currently trying, you little twit."  
This shocks the boy out of his acting and while he rubs the place where the rock hit him on the shoulder and while I know just fine that his father is trying to get back on his feet, do I look up at the shocked group of teens behind him and say: "Now, prove you actually have some civility within you – and – let – those – kids – go."  
And just by the emphasis I put at the end of my order, do the group of boys let go off their victims before I suddenly pull in my elbow and use it to stop the grunting bastard behind me by hitting him with great strength right in the stomach, making the man grunt in pain and retake his place on his knees with his hands on the mark.

"Well, at least now I know where you got your arrogance from, boy. You obviously inherited, unfortunately. I guess the only other thing that can be said here is this. It's a good thing that my daughter decided to befriend your cousin and not you – cause she obviously chose the better one of the two options here."  
And while this seems to mentally shock the boy into stopping his whining and whimpering, does a female voice then ask: "Wait, you know Harry?" And when I look up, do I see the other victims of the group of bullies. A set of twins, my own son, a girl with oak brown hair that is strung together and a boy who looks 2 years younger.  
I smile at the group and nod as my wife says: "We do. We just came from Hogwarts and were told that, like us, there were several others who have had their memories of your kidnapping restored. We're even here on the requests of your actual parents to pick you up and take you there so you can reunite with them."

The group looks shocked and then one of the twins asks: "You mean –." And then the other asks: "All of us?" And his brother goes on: "Our friends included?" My wife nods and I say: "Yes, all nine of you. Harry is also there and he discovered all of this – well, there is the Stature of Secrecy, so I think we better discuss this there."  
The kids nod and then my boy walks over, his arms crossed and his hands rubbing opposite arms as a sign that his arms had been pulled at a painful angle before he looks from me to my wife and says: "You – you asked Pierce to let me go. You – you called me your son, but – but I – I look nothing like either of you."  
At this I smile and then pull out my wallet before showing him a picture of my own mother, the boy's eyes widening as he sees her piercing silver-colored hair and I say: "You are my son, kid, because you have your grandma's hair. Trust me, the power gave me a vision and it showed me you first and your friends later at the end."  
"And if that doesn't convince you, I know you are my son. Like they say, a mother just knows." Emily then says and this seems to convince the boy as he gets teary eyed and I happily pull the boy in my arms as I send a silent message to my wife, the woman nodding before she says: "Show me where the others are living, will you?"

But then the girl looks reluctant and says: "They're not home. Our camp dropped us off near the play ground and we got ambushed by these stupid bullies. The others ran and – we don't know where they are. Though, I'm guessing they're at Aunt Rosie's, seeing as how there is something about her place that these here avoid."  
At this my wife nods and while part of me suddenly wonders how my car is supposed to house eleven passengers, do I just pull my son to stand beside me as I shrug it off and say: "Just lead us there." Yet when we arrive, do we get another shock as the whole group is sitting on the front porch of the house looking dismayed.  
They look up at hearing us arriving, their eyes widening when they see me holding my son and then the girl asks: "What's going on?" And the eldest of the group, who has brownish black hair and silver brown eyes says: "Aunt Rosie's not here. According to her neighbor she left two days ago. Wait, how did you escape those bullies?"

And my son says: "These Muggles helped. They say they got visions that told them about us and that we have people with Harry waiting for us. I'm guessing Aunt Rosie's there too, seeing Harry's there." The eldest nods and then I ask: "Do any of you have anything of value at where you grew up?" Yet shaking heads are my answer.  
This makes me really feel for these kids and also even more determined to organize all kinds of things with them and their actual parents and I say: "Okay then, grab your camp bags and – stay here. I'll get my car and then we can head for Hogwarts." The kids look a little hesitant, but then the girl speaks up with a smile and says:  
"Don't worry, these two are awesome. Mr. – ehm – well, he actually took out both Dudley and Vernon and scared the others enough to let us go." This seems to appease the group and ten minutes later, do I get a new reason to get angry as I actually see said father and son having recovered and who are currently demolishing my car.

Sighing and shaking my head at their idiotic behavior, do I pull my cell phone from the bag I had taken with me when leaving the practice and dial the emergency number while keeping my distance from the two grinning lunatics and while part of me wonders why the other residents aren't stopping them, do I hear a voice ask:  
"911 emergency, how can I help you?" To which I answer: "My name is David Granger and I would like to report a case of severe violation of another's property. I am currently at Privet Drive, Surrey, was told to pick up some kids for a private school and now 2 people, one Vernon and Dudley Dursley, are vandalizing my car."  
"Copy that, sir. We will send the report to the Surrey Department and will send you a replacement vehicle. How many kids were you told to pick up?" And while this makes me raise my eyebrow with the wondering thought of if this was destiny helping me with my problem, do I answer: "Nine kids, thank you."  
"Copy that, sir. The police will be with you in ten minutes or less." At this I give a sound of approval and then hang up the call, sighing and leaning against a pole as I watch how the two – by now – laughing jerks are breaking apart and denting all that their fists and feet can reach on the car I bought 2 months before marrying Emily.

And indeed, seven minutes after watching this pathetic display and just when the two seem to finally get tired and start leaning on my dented, broken vehicle, do I hear the first signs of the police coming over and while I look behind me for a short second, do I then focus back on my target, feeling stupid over how this doesn't face them.  
The police car alongside a large van that has seats for ten to twelve people drive into the street and instantly move, the police car parking itself behind the violated vehicle – which finally makes the two notice the roaring sirens and what they could mean – while the van moves to park itself next to the pole I was leaning against.

"Is something the matter, officer?" Dursley then tries, yet his sweaty, panting form makes the two officers who step out of the car share a look that I know makes them pity the simple-minded fool and then the one on the passenger seat asks: "Depends. Would you care to explain why you are leaning on a clearly demolished vehicle?"  
To which I can't help but comply: "My demolished vehicle." And for the first time in almost ten minutes do the two seem to notice me, making me pull out my cell phone again with a smile on my face that silently asks: "Do you really think you could get away with this?" Making the two of them whiten greatly as they see me.  
"Sir – officer – you – you have to understand. This – this is all –." Yet the officers seem unwilling to hear the man out as they move over, push the two of them to face them with their backs and then cuff them both as the one cuffing Vernon says: "This is all something I am sure you and your son can explain to us – down at the station."

And while again the boy starts getting ready to do some fake-crying, do I then say: "Careful, Dursley senior has the tendency to attack from the back and Dursley junior is a worthless actor when it comes to fake guilt and pain. I experienced it myself when I first came here to pick up the kids. Also, thanks for the van."  
This makes the boy instantly stop, which makes the officer holding him take notice of what he almost tried and while said officer shakes her head with a look of disappointment, does Dursley start to shout: "You filthy worthless bastard! I don't deserve any of this! I didn't do anything wrong! You should have never –."  
"Ah, show some responsibility for your actions, will you?" The officer holding him then snaps, shocking the man into silence before he pushes the man into the backseat of his car and after the officer who drove the van has taken my full testimony and tells me off for using violence in anger, do they all leave in the police car.

Yet when I arrive back at where my wife and the kids are waiting, are her eyes wide and I lean out the window – glad I had a part-time job and a license as a truck driver before I married her and joined her in dentistry – as I say: "Those idiots decided to release their anger at my actions on my car. I got them arrested by the cops."  
"They got arrested?" One of the twins asks and the other says: "They never get arrested." And they chorus: "They always talk themselves out." To this I shrug and say: "Well, I guess that because this report came from an outsider and that they were found while still violating my car that they won't be able to do so this time."  
This makes the twins and many of the others smile widely and then I ask: "So, who's ready for a ride to the most magical school ever seen?" And while pressing a button that allows for the side door to open, am I only a second earlier than the youngest of the group as he is the first of the whole gang to pile into their seats.  
My wife then takes a seat at the passenger's seat beside me and while Hedwig again starts flying over the top front of the van in circles, do I smile at her and say: "Seeing our future plans, remind me to go and buy a van like this." My wife nods and with Hedwig using her magic for a 3rd time, do we arrive at Hogwarts 10 minutes later.

* * *

_**WOW!  
**__**That became WAY longer than I had planned, yet I felt I had to do something. I couldn't get those kids, make things go better and better for the whole team involved – and not at least punish one of those responsible for the hardships Harry and the Gang went through. Trust me, Pettigrew's partners will soon be dealt with.  
**__**Now, like I said in the AN at the front. There is one family who, like the Weasleys and the Grangers, had their kid kidnapped, yet whose daughter I have left out of the story so far and for which I feel really stupid, yet the reason I didn't add her mother to Mother's United is this; the mother died four years ago.  
**__**You know who I mean,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	17. United And Reunited

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**I am SO excited about this chapter as it will more or less bring everything full circle. Everything in regards to Harry and his family, where the future gang discovers something about themselves they never would have guessed and where almost all parents will be able to reunite with those they have lost so long ago.  
**__**Now, there is a little something I wish to inform you all that, while Vernon and Dudley have been taken care of, Petunia has not and she will actually become an active antagonist before the Fourth book starts being read. If anyone wants to find out who entices her to this, read the chapter that focuses most on Sybill and Irma.  
**__**Have fun with the hint,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 17  
**__**United And Reunited**_

_**Hogwarts Great Hall  
**__**Harry's POV**_

My eyes are wide as they keep going back over a few of the lines written in front of me, my hands crunching the cover of the file as I can barely believe what I am reading and my whole body tense with the shock that courses through my form at the few simple yet life changing facts that have been shown to me just now.  
I just don't know where to look first when it comes to the ten lines that describe what the officials apparently know about me and my extended family and then I make a decision based on how I feel and I whisper: "We need to free them." The sound of my voice sounding foreign to me and worrying those around me.

Then Rosaline moves over and runs her hands over the wood of the doll house before she smiles calmingly at me and says: "Leave it to me – and make some room." And instantly I know how the girl plans to get this act done, making me rush out of my seat with excitement and after some confusion do the others follow.  
Rosaline then uses her power to move the cage over to where elder years are still seated – the sixth and seventh years instantly pulling out their wands – and then uses her power to make a large part of the table around the doll house dissolve, yet not without helping the doll house itself land through the help of a few vines.  
She then goes to stand behind the doll house and puts her right hand on the triangle-shaped roof and the other on the thin bit of wood that covers the back of the house before she starts to intensely focus on her power and to the shock of all those bar the ones who were onto her do we see the doll house grow before our very eyes.  
The wood expands and grows and – to my absolute delight – do the five prisoners within one of the rooms grow alongside the house itself, the five of them all looking shocked as they must be sensing the magic of my friend going through them and allowing them to grow along with their soon to be former prison.

Then, once the girl seems to feel sure that the five of them are back to their proper length while the house itself is now almost tall enough to touch the rafters of the Enchanted Ceiling, does she take a step back and with a large smile on her face does she say: "Now you guys should be much stronger than the actual enchantments."  
This makes the two redheads that I only just noticed as I constantly had eyes for my mum grin at each other with a happy glee that I can easily recognize as the same as the kind of happiness that often shows on the faces of the Weasley twins before the two of them make a fist of each other's opposite fist and knock it into open air.  
Yet the air that their fists hit actually ripples, proving they are hitting against an actual force field and this makes me look at who I now know is actually my younger brother and Jeffrey is already looking back at me, the both of us nodding in sync before we move forward and raise our own hands, our palms facing the force field.

Jeffrey then summons several gusts of wind that blows against and pushes against the force field at the same time that the older twins hit the shield, yet I focus more on the force field itself and then, with my hands still focused on the field itself, do I look down at the table that is situated at both sides of the doll house.  
The shadows of the two tables start to sliver, shiver and move and I say: "This may look like Dark Magic, but it is not and I think it will do the job." And with that do both the older twins and Jeffrey stop their assaults, all of their gazes proving me that they trust me to finish what they started, making me smile at them.  
I then focus back on the wavering forms of shadows and move my hands so that it looks as if I grasp on the outer edges of the shadows and then I pull my hands together while focused on the lower floor of the doll house and as I move my hands upwards, do the two shadows join together as they slowly creep up the force field.

Yet while the others look at this shocked, do I actually feel the darkness of the force field seeping into the shadows themselves and I scrunch up my face, working my utmost hardest not to let this dark magic join with my own core or magic and yet again do I feel glad that shadows can be considered a form of magic of their own.  
And so, while forcing the darkness of the force field to be and remain one with just the magic of the shadows, yet not my own, do I slowly but surely let the shadows creep up on the entire front of the doll house and once the two shadows have united with all of the magic of the field at the tip of the roof, do I let it all fall.  
Instantly the shadows retreat and while feeling them do so, returning to their original state and location under the two tables, do I smile as I feel them taking the full magic of the force field with them, making it so that I turn and wink at Jeffrey, who looks at me with happy amusement before he pushes his hand forward.

A small gust of wind blows from his hand and – just like I had predicted and hoped – does it reach up to the second floor and brush my mum's hair out of his face, the man's eyes widening for just a moment before he pushes his head back and closes them as a sign that he enjoys the wind that blows against his face.  
He then opens them again, his brown eyes moist with tears of joy and instantly dad is over at the first floor, his arms reaching for the man, his own grey-blue eyes just as moist and mum happily sits himself at the edge of the house and then slides down the floor, being caught yet also causing dad to buckle through his knees.  
Yet Jeffrey is instantaneous with his response and a strong gust of wind helps keep dad from falling down and regaining his bearing before the Weasley twins and Mr. Weasley rush over to do the same with the elder twin brothers and then I get shocked when I see Snape and Lupin move over as well, them gazing at the last two.

Snape is looking at the man that looks like a younger, more healthy looking version of dad and Lupin is looking at the woman I always believed to be my mum, yet it is the look in his eyes that shocks me as the look makes him look crazier than Fluffy when I first came across the crazy Cerberus at the start of my first year.  
Yet the woman I had long since believed to have given birth to me only seems happy to see this look in his eyes as she happily lets herself fall off the edge and while the man may look weak and as if he needs a full week of care under Mrs. Weasley, does he actually catch the red-haired woman with great ease and embrace her.  
And while this happens in front of me and while I have never wanted anything more than to be near the people who just got free for their former tiny prison, do I actually just feel content standing where I am and letting those who have been without these five people for much longer than I have their chance for a reunion first.

Yet this plan is foiled as I suddenly feel as if Jeffrey is levitating me and pushing me with a gust of wind before I suddenly find myself in the warm, strong arms of my parents, the two of them both crying silent tears of pure bliss and this makes me break down myself and makes me grab onto both of them with an iron grip.  
The feeling of having these two people so close to me, of having their arms around me and seeing the love and devotion that they feel for me is more than I can bear and – like with the day that the Gang arrives – do I leave all caution of how this may look to others to the wind and just break down with tears of joy in my parents' arms.

_**Lily's POV**_

"Finally, I'm back where I belong." I whisper to my softly growling husband, who seems to have lost almost all control over his inner being, yet the words seem to have exactly the effect I had hoped they would as the growling ceases and instead a cracked voice comes from my partner's throat and whispers a single word:  
"Lily –" Yet while I can clearly tell how the man wants to say more, does he seem emotionally unable, making me hate the squealing rat on the far end of what was once Gryffindor table all the more and then, from the corner of my eye do I see the same girl as the one who brought us back to our actual size stand up.  
And as she does, do my eyes widen as she holds a version of the doll house between her forefinger and thumb that is even smaller than it was when we were stuck inside it and that is now the size of her own nails before she says: "Well, can't sense anymore magic stuck to this, so, if no one minds, I think I'll keep this – for training."  
And while I don't like the idea of someone who looks as if she only graduated from Hogwarts a year earlier, do I still nod as I know that the item is safest in the hands of someone who can control its main existing element and the girl happily puts the size-reduced item in her pocket before something happens that shocks me.

Albus walks over to us and says: "I cannot describe with even a single word how happy we all are to have you five back amongst our numbers again, however, I have news that might make this reunion even better." We all look at him, Severus still holding close to Regulus, the twins being with Molly and Harry still sniffling.  
The elder man then motions for the group of what I can only assume are graduates that decided to revisit Hogwarts for some reason and the man shocks me as he says: "These are Jeremy, Isaac, Elena, Rosaline, Jack, Eddy, Irma, Edena and Jeffrey. They are time travelers and without them we would not have known of your survival.  
They came back in time from just after a second war against Lord Voldemort himself and with them brought the file you just saw Harry read and it is that file, along with their very presence and the books they took with them that allowed for Hogwarts to finally start fighting the Magical Mind Block that effects all of those around you.  
We have much to be grateful for in regards to them and we sincerely hope you will accept them with open arms as they are apparently very close to young Harry here." The man then happily ends, but I have stopped listening to him after he mentioned two names and instead of that do I focus on two of the gang members.

The pair of identical looking twins, who both have brown hair and eyes and who can truly only be kept apart by the single strand of broken white hair that each of them have on one side of their faces. The sight of these two boys shocks the living daylights out of me, but also makes me feel as if a part of my heart just got broken.  
Yet it seems as if fate has much more good news in store for me as my old friend Alice steps forward and says: "There is more to that than even you seem to know, Albus." Making everyone look at her and the woman takes a deep breath before she says: "As you know, the spell made many of you forget many a thing.  
It didn't do so for us due to the different form of dark magic used to confine us, yet there is one side effect to this spell that – once you know of it – will make you realize just how low that rotten rodent over there is willing to sink. Cause let me tell you, Albus, that man over there cares for nothing and nobody – not even infants."  
And while this worries many of those around us, does Frank then join his wife and says: "What my beloved one is trying to say, Albus, is that while all of you simply got enchanted to believe that we had died, did Pettigrew use the spell on several families – including the Weasleys and the Malfoys– to make them forget something.  
Namely that the Malfoys didn't birth one child, but two. The same for the Potters – who were even mix-matched due to the spell – my wife, the Weasleys who actually birthed 2 sets of twins instead of 1 and even Severus and Regulus here. Others that also forgot this were the Lovegoods and old Remus over here, who also has twins.

So – so you see, Albus, these kids – they – they don't just have our gratitude – they have our love. Because they are ours and Pettigrew made us forget about them, yet the magic allowed us to finally remember them." The man then says, his voice having broken halfway through the end of his speech and again I look.  
Look at the two boys who, like their friends, look absolutely floored and flabbergasted, yet I can't stand how they stand almost a table away from us and whisper: "Jack, Eddy." Making them instantly turn my way, yet a girl with bushy hair gasps and says: "That explains it. Their need to be outdoors on full moon nights.  
Their kidnapper of a father may not have been a werewolf, but Professor Lupin is. They didn't inherit his gene, but their elemental powers are based on what makes him be wolf and what makes him be man." And while others seem shocked at this, does it seem all the incentive the two of them need as they both rush at me.

I untangle one arm from my husband's form and happily embrace my young teenage son, who has the streak of white on the right side of his face and who brushes his face against my chest as he cuddles close against me, yet it is this way of him moving his head that makes me recognize him and I happily whisper: "My little Eddy."  
Making the boy smile at me with tears streaming down his eyes. Remus, in the meantime, has our other son in his arms and moves us so that Jack and Eddy are more or less mashed between us as his strong arms again wrap themselves around me, proving me that the wolf within wants only one thing; his pack and family close to him.

_**Albus' POV**_

"I don't think I could ever imagine a better way to thank those nine wonderful kids for all they have done than this. Nine Elementals, who got separated from their best friend, yet when they traveled back in time, they didn't just get the chance to reunite with them, they even got the chance to escape the horror that was their supposed families.  
And now that both Harry and James know that I am related to them, I can finally be with them the way I have always wanted and I even get another great-nephew – or grandson as I consider them both my grandchildren – to boot." Goes through my head before I whisper: "And then to think this all started with Sirius attacking a portrait."

Yet no one hears me as all the others are too busy muttering and gossiping about this latest bit of news, making me decide to step back and just let the parents reunite with their long lost children. Yet as I decide this, do my eyes widen as I realize something: "Lorena. She passed away 3 years ago, thus leaving Xeno in the unknown."  
Yet my concerns quickly get proven unfounded as young Luna Lovegood moves over to where Frank and Alice are standing alongside her friend Neville and while the two parents happily hug their son, does the girl ask: "My daddy always told me that my older sister died in a raid. Is this untrue? Is she really one of the travelers?"  
And while this silences a lot of students with shock and confusion and while some others look at the girl with a sense of pity, does Alice smile at her and say: "I'm sorry, dear. I do understand why Xeno believed this, but seeing the spell and seeing everything else, I just know that your sister is still alive. Call it a mother's sixth sense."  
This makes the girl smile and Luna asks: "Who is she?" To which Frank asks: "Did Xeno never give you a name?" The girl shakes her head, a bit of a forlorn expression showing through her usual out-of-the-world expression and Frank says: "Your mother named you both, Luna, and she named your older sister Irma."

Instantly all eyes are on the black haired girl with the crystal blue eyes who only a few hours ago took one of my teachers down in regards to her teaching methods as well as proved the difference between a Part-time Seer and one who sees through special elements and powers, yet the girl herself seems not to bothered or shocked.  
Instead she tilts her head a little as her eyes raze over Luna, the younger blonde doing the same with the black-haired time traveler before the both of them make me think of twins as equal smiles of happy approval and glee grow on their faces before they rush over to envelop each other in a hug that causes many to smile.

I myself then move back to Alice and ask: "Alice, would you and Frank mind helping the other six –." But then I get interrupted by Harry, who shocks me as he says: "Five." We all turn to the boy as he smiles and says: "The file had the name of my little brother, so that makes it only five of the Gang that are still lost."  
Yet just the fact that he called the boy his younger brother makes all eyes turn for the youngest of the gang, who actually seems naturally shocked and then Jack asks: "Jeffrey, what are you waiting for?" And Eddy goes on: "A written invitation?" And while Lily seems to gush over the twin speech, does Jeffrey say:  
"I – I just – I thought Harry would have Rosalina as a sister, that's all." But then Alice shakes her head and says: "No, Harry does have an older god-sister in my little Rosa, but you're his brother. And I know that as I was actually appointed James' Birth Healer when he realized he was again pregnant of another child before our attack."  
And while Sirius pulls James closer, his face showing both his joy for having another child and worry over how James must have experienced this pregnancy while in captivity, does Jeffrey seem to take motivation out of the young woman's words as he rushes for the trio, all of them happily moving so that he is squished between them.

Alice then smiles at me and says: "Molly and Narcissa will probably be able to find their daughters as well and I already revealed Rosa to be mine so that leaves just one boy, I do believe. The Granger son." To this I can't help but nod, even while the other kids of said mothers look shocked at this news, but then Hermione ask:  
"How – how do you know that name, Mrs. Longbottom?" And the news she shares shocks us both yet again as the woman says: "A gorgeous snow white owl allowed the two of them entrance to your office before we came here and they're currently on route to picking up the younger versions of these seven little wonders."  
"Hedwig, I kind of wonder where she went." Harry then says and then Neville moves over to his mum, yet his eyes aren't on the woman, they are on the happily smiling girl who he is holding hands with as he leads her over to the two and while Alice sends a happy nod Narcissa and Molly's way, does she then focus on her children.

_**Narcissa's POV**_

I am definitely very happy to see all the events that are unfolding in his hall as well as excited to soon have two versions of my little girl in my life, yet I can tell that Draco seems less than pleased with the news that one of those older kids is in fact an older version of a sister he never even knew he had and I just know it's not because of Potter.  
No, just like Alice does it take my mother's instinct only a single glance at my son for me to know that he has been messing up with the gang and that he sincerely worries for how he is supposed to hang around with a sister who probably hates his guts, yet Lucius – on the other hand – seems obvious to this as he says:  
"Draco come, we will be collecting your sister and awaiting the arrival of your twin." Yet while this news actually makes Draco's complexion turn as white as his hair – as he must know of the close bond between his actual twin sister and his school rival – do I lay a hand on Lucius' shoulder as a silent gesture to say:

"Leave Draco to me." And while Lucius seems confused, does he still nod and I simply sit next to my son and ask: "Let your pride get away with you again, Dragon?" And instantly the boy hangs his head, making me nod at him empathetically even though he can't see me and I say: "You know, they haven't been here that long."  
"But they know Potter long enough." My son mumbles, to which I hum and say: "Perhaps, but I think I can top that myself with how well I know Sirius. Perhaps I can get an audience with him and we can sort this all out in one full meeting. We do all share the blood of the Blacks, after all." To this Lucius sighs and says:  
"Love, I get what you're trying, but remember that Black hates that name with a passion. And his hatred for Snakes isn't exactly an understatement either.""And neither is your hatred for anything with a lion on it. However, I have a secret weapon hidden under my sleeve." My two men look at me and I smile and say:

"Leave it to mummy." And while the two look at me confused as I have never used a title like that before, do I again stand up and move over to the family of four, Harry himself tensing as he is the first to spot me, yet while Sirius turns sternly and obviously protective, do I keep a calm composure and tell him gently:  
"Lord Black, would your Heir be opposed to a truce between House Potter and House Malfoy for the duration of time that it takes to settle any and all affairs in regards to your station, the reading and the rest of this here school year with the prospect of a full-out meeting to discuss further relations at the end of said school year?"  
And while part of me holds barely a hope to any of this, does Sirius give me a sign of his hand that tells me to wait and then he whispers a few words with his – currently – youngest son, who seems a bit agitated and cross at first, but then seems to loosen up and after the two share a few more words does Sirius turn back.

"My Heir is willing to consent to this – on grounds that whenever Heir Malfoy wishes to convene his own desire in regards to this truce, they meet at Ravenclaw table or a Ravenclaw location and that – for the time being – he and his brother get to supervise any and all meetings between Heir and Heiress Malfoy or at least the next five."

This alone shocks me as the cross look on the boy's face had made me believe I would be receiving stronger demands, yet while I myself feel a little cross with the idea of a teen supervising the meetings between my children, can I easily understand where young Harry is coming from and happily tell the family of four:  
"I am willing to agree to this and will add to this all that, until my son has learned to stop this nasty habit of his, I will personally or through a person of mutual trust, keep him from using any words of insult in regards to the Heirs of Weasley or the young Heiress Granger. Just don't expect an apology for past misdemeanors."  
And while Harry's: "I wasn't." Hurts me slightly and would have angered me had I not always kept a firm leash on my emotions, does Sirius still respond to this with a flip upside the boy's head and the words: "Behave, this is official." Making young Harry turn red with embarrassment before I bow to them and take my leave.

I then happily seat myself with my son and say: "You can be around your sister, Draco – under supervision, but Harry did allow it." And while Lucius probably looks as cross as I would have felt had I not taken all aspects of the situation into account, does Draco sigh in relief and mutter to himself: "Good, now to prove myself."  
Which makes Lucius look even more crass, yet I personally feel proud of my son and then tell him: "I was able to have the Potters agree to a truce between their House and ours for the rest of the year. In return however, did they request that you meet Harry in Ravenclaw territory and that he gets to supervise at least the next 5 meetings.  
I in return promised him you would also undergo supervision with a person of trust so that – because Elena likes Harry and Harry likes the Weasleys and young Mss. Granger – you will, at the very least, cease to utter words of insult around them or aimed at them. Yes, I know there are still others who deserve them, but they don't, Draco.  
Not if any of us want a good chance with our daughters and sisters." And while this part had almost made the both of them snap at me, do they keep silent and release small pouts, proving how much they hate to have to give up on such a thing, but also how unwilling they are to keep at it at the sake of being with their child/sister.

_**Ron's POV**_

"You'd have to have lived under a rock to not recognize who of the last two couple of kids is my sister. I mean, she's already proven to have mum's temper a few times. Wow, I wonder if this means that Snape will try and tone it down on the antagonizing of Harry and the others, now that his lover is the brother to his own rival."  
And while part of me kind of feels bad for the greasy git, who is actually getting a full check up by the younger version of someone I believed a messed-up criminal until a few days ago, do I again have to fight really hard to overcome certain emotions that try to leap out of my heart and that would have really embarrassed me if they had.

Just the idea that I don't just have a younger sister, but obviously a twin sister to boot as none of the Gang kid girls are old enough to be Percy's twin, do I hate Pettigrew all the more as him making me believe that I was the last boy of the family and that Mum wanted a girl – or maybe even me as a girl – has really ruined my youth.  
Or at least part of it as I always hated how I was often overshadowed by either Bill, Charlie or Percy and how the twins only saw me when they wanted me to fall for one of their pranks or test out one of their inventions and the way that mum treated me and Ginny differently in regards to behavior and punishment was the worst.  
And I know that Ginny, slightly, feels the same – how could she not seeing how close to each other we were born and how mum stopped after her – yet the fact that the worst she had to deal with in regards to mum was her cuddling and trying to make a princess out of a tomboy often made me real angry and jealous of her.  
I have worked since the Chamber Incident not just to keep a closer eye on Ginny – even to the point it sometimes annoyed her – but to also be more open and communicative with her and I just know that did her a lot of good in the first few weeks of summer, yet it also helped me fight down on all of these nasty emotions.

"And now I find out that they were all for nothing. I have a twin sister and an older version of my twin sister to boot. Pettigrew, you are just so lucky you are sort of behind bars right now." Goes through my head, making me want to glare at the caged critter, but instead of that, do I move over to the last couple of kids.  
The eldest boy is still standing with the two girls and the boy who would have been our age had it not been for their time travel, yet while each of them looks anxious and while I feel slightly bad for letting 3 of them down, do I wrap an arm around my sister and say: "I really should have recognized you to have mum's temper right away."  
Making the cherry blonde haired girl with the Weasley hair colored eyes smile at me before she asks: "What does mum do when she gets mad exactly? Nothing like my kidnappers, right?" Yet while I now realize that I have even more people to hate, do I shake my head and move her away as I say: "No, she just yells a lot."  
And with that do I lead her over to three happy smiling Weasley brothers and one ecstatic looking Weasley sister, yet for the first time since I have truly realized that I am part of this huge ass family, do I feel like growling and do I quickly push away a single thought, just to keep myself happy: "No, I will not share my twin."

_**Regulus' POV**_

"You seem confused, Severus." I mutter at my beloved husband and the man makes me want to cry as he says: "I'm just wondering why you're staying with me instead of reuniting with your brother and his family." To this, to the confusion of the man himself, do I pull his face to be right in front of me and then mutter:  
"I hate this, you – you don't remember that we were married, do you my severe Serpent?" The man looks shocked, but then shakes his head and says: "There were definitely others that got memories back of being with their beloveds, but – I – I don't get why I got a memory of Lily asking me to be her best man instead."

Yet while the man seems confused, do I smile and ask: "Tell me something, Severus, before you got that memory back, what did you know of Remus, Lily and myself?" And the man thinks deeply before he mutters: "I had to get that memory back – so I could get over my pain of losing my friend to who I believed to be my rival.  
The old Headmaster showed me this, so I would be more accepting of all the bonds that had actually been between us, because the memory block made me believe you were my only friend and that they were all my enemies, people I should hate." And while this change of character of the man hurts me deeply, do I still nod.

Severus himself closes his eyes in pain and whispers: "Why? Why did I let this – this Morgana forsaken spell – change me?" To which, with pain in my heart, I whisper: "Because it didn't so much change you, Sev, it just made you forget the reason you wanted to change in the first place. It reverted you back to before."  
And the man seems to understand what I mean as he whispers: "Before our Defense O.W.L. was taken. Before what I – until recently – believed to be the day I lost everything and made the mistake of a lifetime." To which I hate the cringe that comes from me as I remember only too well what had happened that day and Sev asks:  
"That – that still happened?" To which I answer: "All the way to James telling you never to call Lily that word. That's where I stepped in, came clean on how much I missed my brother and how much I wish we wouldn't let teenage hormones and House colors divine us. James was definitely reluctant, but – you and Siri weren't."

The man looks thoughtful of this, but then cringes in pain, proving that the Magical Mind Block is still very much in place and I softly rub the side of his face as I say: "Let's wait with that till later. I think I know a way around the Block, but we have to wait till later. Are you willing to do that and join me in my reunion with our son?"  
And while the man seems thoughtful at first, does he then smile and nod at me and I give him a soft motion, telling him to wait right here before approaching the last two boys and single girl, yet even without the age difference between the eldest and the two others and without the hair color differences, do I recognize my own.  
And this isn't even thanks to his hair being a shade lighter than the usual Black hair or the because he has silver eyes that have a different shade within them, but because just looking at the boy who looks quite older than I had expected, do I feel my heart soar within me just like it did when I first held him in my arms as an infant.  
I walk over to him and lie a hand on his shoulder as I say: "I know we're treating you and your friends like a box of kittens that are out on the streets and free to be picked up by anyone who wants one, but you know we don't mean it that way, right?" And while the girl giggles, does my son happily follow me as he nods.

Yet as we walk, does a gorgeous owl fly in, happily hooting loudly before she lands on Harry's shoulder and instantly the young woman I know is named Molly Weasley gasps and says: "That's Hedwig. That means the Grangers are back with the present time kids." And instantly everyone turns heavily tensed up.  
Severus rushes over to me and Jeremy, Narcissa leaves her son and husband to pick up her daughter and the Granger girl joins her, taking a stand next to her older brother and grasping his hand in elated anticipation, making the boy happily smile at her and use his free arm to give her a one-sided embrace to which she smiles.  
All of us then – bar those that seem intent on keeping an eye on the caged monster that did all this to us – look at the large entry to the Entrance Hall and Courtyard and – with the Grangers at the front – do we see nine kids – all ranged between age 15 and 10 – walk over, all of their eyes gazing around in wonder before they see us.

Instantly the whole gang stops, the eldest who is up front and who I recognize as my own bracing himself as if willing to defend those behind him and the stern way he stares at us, as if daring us to try anything, just makes me smile at his older version and whisper: "You're a real ambitious little snake, my son."  
Making the boy smile before he moves away and gently walks over, those that had joined with their families following and Harry smiling at his own parents before he too falls in line and while the present day version of my son seems wary, do the others smile as they see Harry join this gang and then Jeremy says:  
"I know, you weren't expecting such a tense welcome home, were you?" And this one question seems to break the ice for my younger son, who sighs in relief and says: "No, we – we didn't. I mean, yeah, Rosalina and Isaac told us of who these people actually are and of the spell, but – I guess we weren't expecting so many people here."

"Ehm, Jeremy." Harry then softly says, almost soft enough I can't hear him from where I'm standing and both boys turn to him as he says: "Well, there are now two of – well, all of you and – well, who's going to be who now?" And instantly I feel like hitting myself on the head, probably alongside many of the others.  
Yet then the younger, present day version of Alice's daughter proves to have her mother's heart and says: "These nine are heroes, Harry, so I say, give them some rest and let them keep the names and we'll just come up with new ones. I was kind of expecting something like this anyway after hearing the whole tale."  
And while many smile, does the younger Weasley daughter then ask: "Does that mean you thought of a new name already?" The brunette nods and says: "Rosemary. It may not be all that different, but I prefer to keep a flower name as part of my own." To which Alice, Frank, Neville and Rosaline happily walk over and Alice says:

"Rosemary it is. We missed you, sweetheart." And while the girl happily pulls herself into her mum's embrace, do I then share a look with my husband, brother, cousin, the mother of eight, the young Luna girl, my lupine friend and the ones who picked up these kids before we all move over to the group, ready to complete the reunions.  
The kids themselves, at first, look a little shocked and wary when they see us approach, but Harry also sees it and then motions the elder gang to move, all of them nodding before each of them moves to join their younger self, while Harry happily walks alongside his now 2 year older brother and joins his younger brother.  
This calms all of the kids down and while little Jeffrey looks shocked at the idea that he is Harry's sibling, do I then join Jeremy at the front of the gang with his younger self and ask: "Have you anticipated the same as Rosemary?" But the boy shakes his head and I smile: "Don't worry, we now have all the time of the world."

To this my son happily smiles and while I can feel the ice break and while practically all parents speak in soft tones to welcome and comfort their newly found kids, do we then – in a large group of thirty-four witches and wizards – move back into the Great Hall, where we – for the first time in history – all take a seat at the same table.  
And to make things even better do all of the future kids sit on one side of the table and do the present time kids sit in perfect mirror formation with them on the other side, yet as they do, do they all actually shine in the four colors of Hogwarts before the four colors turn purple and move out in a wave of magical light.  
Everyone looks at this shocked, but then Albus looks up and asks: "What is it, Cornell?" And whatever the ancient Headmaster tells him, shocks the man before he says: "Apparently, our future guests meeting our present guests have caused for a time-magic blast to attack the foundation of the Magical Mind Block.  
It's still present, yet it is now weakened to the point that, if we were to read something of the past that our reunited friends were to discern as fake, it won't hurt us if they help us remember the actual truth. What a lovely turn of events this has turned out to be." And with large smiles all around, do we all agree with the man.

* * *

_**There we go!  
**__**Okay, so there wasn't really any reading of the file, but I felt this event to be WAY more important and I thought of something else as well. The file has been playing such a huge role in the entire story, to just have Harry read it now and be done with it just didn't feel right, like it wouldn't bring justice to the build-up.  
**__**Also, we still have a few chapters of PoA to read, so I decided to just focus on freeing the prisoners and reuniting the kids and then focusing back on the book. I will admit, because the Magical Mind Block is still in place, there will still be alterations between those who are famous for their clashes in the canon series.  
**__**So no, Severus won't just go good overnight now that he has a son who is friends with Harry, it will be more like the truce between Harry and Draco, but then harder, because Severus has had 12 years to build up his own hatred for the boy and even a single ending of such a powerful spell won't change that overnight.  
**__**Also, for anyone wondering, Harry will mention Arianna actually being alive at some point, just not yet, because I just couldn't find a point in this chapter where it could be brought up. Yet the more important reason for this is because I still don't really know what I want to have happened to her to make her in coma instead of dead.  
**__**Give me time,**_

_**Venquine1990  
**__**PS. As always, if you find spelling/grammar errors, let me know please.  
PPS. If Rituals And Reading is your absolute favorite, please vote on it in my new poll. Thanks in advance.**_


	18. The Revealing Has Started

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**WOW! I love you guys for your votes. I have always considered Rituals to be one of my best works and it is currently #1 in all of my stories, so I am super excited to get on with this chapter and to write it with the knowledge that me and my readers share a # 1 favorite, even if the votes between this and # 2 don't differ much.  
**__**Enjoy, everybody,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 18  
**__**The Revealing Has Started**_

_**Sirius' POV**_

All of this has to be the most incredible reward for my twelve years Azkaban as well as my several months on the run ever and yet at the same time can I not help but feel as if things have to get worse before they get better. Wondering if this could have any connection to the books themselves or the future is a thought that worries me.  
Yet the worry isn't currently strong enough to overwhelm me as I am sitting next to my actual mate – a man I until recently believed to be my brother in all but blood – as well as three boys, all of different ages, who are my actual flesh and blood and while the two youngest are seated in front of me are my mate and eldest besides me.  
I then look around and while a few of the others have slightly concerned or cautious looks on their faces – and while Snape looks as if he is only sitting here to do Reg and his apparent two sons a favor – are they all surrounded by either amazed faces or happily gleeful and excited, yet I know those won't last long.

This because I focus on where the last reader had stood, the book having been left at the Owl Stand and while I have no doubt that the next few chapters will be quite the challenge, especially the new arrivals, do I nudge James before motioning for the book with my head, my mate nodding and casting the summoning spell.  
Part of me feels amazed that Pettigrew had left my mate with his wand, yet I also feel relieved about this as it means that he will be able to defend himself in case anything happens and while a lot of the muttering around the hall ceases as they see the book flying, do I catch and open the book on the bookmark and start reading.

_**Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs**_

"Wait, Wormtail?"Alice then asks and I sigh as I ask: "That was the nickname the Magical Mind Block made us believe we had given that junkyard over there. I guess we never did?" The woman shakes her head and says: "You guys mentioned that the three of you had wanted to, but didn't until we all became friends."  
"What nicknames did we have?" Remus asks and the woman shrugs as she says: "Moony, Padfoot and Prongs are indeed right, but I'm surprised – ah, I guess it's the MMB." This confuses me and she says: "The Magical Mind Block." Making me snicker at her bit of intelligence before Hermione asks: "What were your nicknames, Mrs. Longbottom?"  
Alice smiles at her and says: "Alice will do, dear. Well, I was Charmsbreath, Frank was Shieldskin. Gid and Fab over there were Terrorstrike and Gleamfur, Lily was Lupa, Severus was Forktongue and Reg and Rosie were Arcticpaw and Thorntouch. Also Frank, Rosie and Reg had their names shortened to Skins, Paws and Thorns."

Yet while the woman speaks, do I feel my heart warming up and does my mind provide me with small flashes of memories of when we actually came up with these names and then Remus makes a sound of amazement, making everyone look at him as he says: "I – I remember those. Or – or at least bits of when we made those names."  
This makes me smile and nod at the man, proving him I remember the same and while everyone smiles at the fact that we are indeed remembering, does Jeffrey asks: "And – no pain?" Remus shakes his head and says: "They're just flashes, nothing more. I guess that's how the spell had been changed." And I read on, agreeing with him.

_**PoA – Chapter 18, Page 371 – PoA  
**_

"Well, that's nothing new." Regulus then suddenly says, shocking everyone into looking at him, yet the playful smirk that is on his face makes me realize that the younger adult doesn't mean it as an insult as more of a joke and while I feel shocked over this, does he ask: "Still, what makes these two think that exactly?"  
And Hermione says: "In the book, Remus just revealed to Ron, Harry and me that Ron's twelve year old common rat is actually Pettigrew in disguise. It's just that, until recently, we believed Sirius to have been the Secret Keeper of the Pott – I mean, of Lily, James and Harry – and that he betrayed them and killed Pettigrew."  
My younger brother looks shocked and then asks: "Okay, just to be clear. Who did that MMB make you believe was bonded with who?" And Remus sighs as he says: "The MMB made us believe that only Frank and Alice and Lily and James were married, it made us forget about all the other bonds and their special little gifts."  
This shocks most of those around us and then Remus hugs Lily close and whispers for all to hear: "Please forgive me, love. Please forgive me for forgetting about you, about our kids, about – about us." The man whispers almost silently at the end, yet Lily proves her warm heart as she hugs him close as I continue reading.

_**PoA – Chapter 18, Page 371 – PoA  
**_

This alone seems to shock our returned beloveds, but then I suddenly notice how a certain under sound is no longer being heard and I swivel my face over to where Pettigrew's cage is at and the little rat within seems to have been as shocked as those we lost and then got back as he looks straight at me from within his cage.  
I glare at the bastard little rat, not trusting him for one second to not try and trick us into a state of security and then ask: "Minister, would you accept it if I requested one of the Hit Wizards stationed here to watch me to watch that little rodent instead?" The man looks shocked, but then turns to one of them and says:  
"You heard him. Get that little criminal and make sure you don't lose him." The female Hit Wizard, who had been reprimanding the Auror that had come along the last few times nods, moves over to the cage and waves her wand in several intricate patterns before picking it up and taking it back to her corner as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 18, Page 371 &amp; 372 – PoA  
**_

By now all those around me who have been brought back from what we believed to be the afterlife look at me shocked and then Frank says: "What the heck? I mean, I remember you going crazy if you had something awesome planned or if we went somewhere exciting or studied a topic you loved dearly – but this?  
This sounds – just – so unlike you. You were always the one who kept his anger under a tight leash no matter what. Heck, you didn't even blow up like the rest of us when we heard what Death Eaters had done to our parents." He then turns to his twin brother as well as his younger sister, all of them shuddering in clear disgust.

I sigh at what I hear, even while a flash of that event goes through my mind and then I take a deep breath and say: "Like Hermione said, I was accused of betraying my mate and son, as well as of killing that little bastard and unfortunately, Crouch made a – for that time understandable – but still unforgivable decision.  
He sent me to Azkaban, which had happened only hours after Pettigrew had cast his MMB, so the combination of those two changed me beyond what you guys might remember or even recognize. And – until all my, I mean, our memories are back – just expect us to be a little different from what you remember, okay?"  
The Prewett twins and the rest of the group look shocked and James asks: "You can actually accept that he sent you there just like that?" To which I sigh and say: "It was the end of the war and the Ministry wanted to prove itself, so Crouch stated that there was plenty of evidence on the scene to prove me guilty."  
"Wait, if he stated that with you – Minister, I'm sorry, but I need to insist on joining you on another visit to Azkaban at earliest convenience. I need to see if my predecessor has done this with others as well and whether or not he made mistakes like with Lord Black." Fudge looks shocked, but nods and I read on, feeling content.

_**PoA – Chapter 18, Page 372 – PoA  
**_

"You actually wanted that, knowing it would take you away from Harry again?" James asks me shocked and while I hate how he states it like that, do I say: "This is several months into the future, James, you have to remember that. Plus, I am afflicted by the aftereffects of Azkaban and well, it's not easy to get rid of those.  
I'm not saying that it's right for me to say things like I do in the book, I'm just saying that – unlike the me you remember – I have grown to just make rash actions and think of the consequences afterwards. Not for everything, but at least for the things I feel are important or where I think the results will profit me and mine."

The man looks shocked and then suddenly glares furiously at the Hit-Wizard, his glare obviously aimed at Pettigrew and then he stands up while glaring and says: "I don't know if you thought changing him while having me locked up would break our bond if I were to escape, but if you did, you are a bigger idiot than I thought.  
You know nothing about me, Pettigrew, regardless of how often you thought you could _study_ me by picking my brain while I was asleep and I will tell this here and now. Nothing, not you, not Voldemort, not anyone or anything can ever break a bond created by magic itself. And you may not know it, but we are all magic bound."

This shocks me and seems to shock the rodent as well, yet James now looks confident beyond relief as he says: "That is one thing you never thought to look for. In the summer before third, I was already becoming aware of these bonds and asked dad about them. He checked with a family spell and found out about it.  
Remy and Lils, Fab and Gid, Sev and Reg, Molly and Arthur, Alice and Frank, Lucius and Narcissa and Siri and I are all chosen by magic to bond together and stay together. And yes, Pettigrew, Rosie is also meant to be bonded by magic, yet unfortunately even I don't know who she is to be bonded to, so you won't know either.  
So let that be a lesson to you and anyone who thinks of supporting you. Nothing you do, say or even plan to use in forms of magic will ever break our bonds apart." And with that does the man sit back down, a strong sense of confident justice showing on his face and while the whole hall is silent do I get back to reading.

_**PoA – Chapter 18, Page 372 – PoA  
**_

"Good leg? What does that mean?" Molly asks and I cringe in guilt, but then Ron stands up and says: "Mum, Sirius did something bad for a good reason and swore an oath of apology to which I responded with an oath of acceptance. Also, part of the injury was my own fault." The woman looks shocked and worried and I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 18, Page 372 – PoA  
**_

"Which apparently was only meant as a distraction so the bastard could escape to his house and cast his little MMB magic." I then snarl silently and James looks at me as I say: "Apparently I was arrested in front of his place instead of the street they constantly say they found me in." My husband nods and I continue reading.

_**PoA – Chapter 18, Page 372 &amp; 373 – PoA  
**_

"That can't be right." Frank says and we all look at him as he says: "When I applied for the Auror Program after graduation, I got the acceptance of Mr. Crouch that signing my friends up as legal Animagus could be seen as a proper introductory act into the program. I filed in forms for all you guys, with copies given to various people."  
"Like who, my boy?" Albus asks and Frank's eyes widen as he says: "You yourself, Sir, as well as Professors McGonagall, Slughorn, Grubbly-Plank and even Hagrid. And I even put at least one copy of each file in all of our faults and had you four – bar Hagrid – do the same as well." Albus looks shocked and Arthur says:  
"I know Bill works at Egypt, but if he hears even half of this, he will probably want to come home. Maybe he can even get employee permission to check the vaults." To which Frank nods and says: "And if not, I will gladly hire him to fetch it for me." To which all of us nod in agreement before I focus back on the book.

_**PoA – Chapter 18, Page 373 &amp; 374 – PoA  
**_

"Wait, are all of you Animagus?" Hermione then asks and all of my returned friends nod before Ron asks: "What are you?" To which the whole group, James and I included, smile widely before I lie the book down and move over to the Entrance Courtyard. Here Frank directs us into certain positions and tells us:  
"To make sure everyone can see all of our forms without others blocking them." This makes it so that I am standing with James, Gideon and Fabian, while Alice, Frank, Lily and Regulus are in front of us and Severus and Rosie make up the front. Yet while everyone seems ready, do Severus and Rosie look uncomfortable and Reg says:  
"Listen you guys, you may not remember the transformations, but your magic still does. Just trust in that and reach out to it. Try and find your most animalistic bit of your magic and let that consume you. That's more or less how we all transformed the first time, so it should come easily once you have found it."

The two of them look a bit more comfortable now, yet I share a wide smile with James before focusing on the canine instincts that have become easier and easier for me to reach out to the longer I had been in Azkaban and just like that has my face changed into a muzzle, have my hair and cloths into fur and am I standing on four legs.  
Still, just like usual, do I shake my furry head to get used to the sense of having fur all over instead of just on the top and back of my head, but then suddenly I feel a bit of a weight being put on my head and with my canine eyes do I look up, my heart skipping a beat as I see an auburn brown stag's head lying on top of mine.

The head softly moves left and right over my own head and, mostly because my emotions are stronger than my thoughts when in this form, do I swiftly move so that I have the stag under me and am I licking his muzzle all over, letting out soft whining sounds of joy as I show my husband how happy I am to have him back.  
The stag happily moves his head alongside my tongue, the delight showing in his eyes proving he is just as exhilarated at our reunion and finally after feeling absolutely sure that I have – at least in a small way – claimed back my mate, do I just lie myself down between his legs, just feeling peaceful by being in his presence.  
The stag happily moves his head back to nuzzle the top of my own head before he lies his head near mine and while I know that it's supposed to be impossible, do I feel tears leaking down my closed eyes as both Padfoot and I are just too filled with exhilarated joy and a content sense of peace over being here with Prongs.

_**Severus' POV**_

I won't deny that something about being near these nine others makes me feel better than I could ever remember, in either my fake memories or my real ones, yet the advice one of the Prewett twins gave me – regardless of bringing up a flash of a memory within me – still makes me feel a little as if I am being pranked here.  
The main reason for this is being that it is one of the Prewett twins, who – like the Marauders – are known for their pranks, yet while I feel a little stupid for standing here with the others, do I see the woman named Rosie actually listening to the advice as she turns back to the audience in the Great Hall and closes her eyes.  
Not wanting to be the only one being seen as the odd one out, do I follow her example, yet I only close them far enough that it will look like they're closed to my audience. In the meantime do I keep my eyes aimed at the woman besides me and what I see happen after a few minutes almost has my eyes widen in surprise.

The woman actually changes and shrinks, her cloths and hair changing into layers of armor, which also grow to cover her ever changing face and while I want to cringe at how her arms shrink before they multiply into multiple smaller ones, does my shock almost blow my cover when I finally recognize her form for what it is.  
An actual scorpion stands where the woman had been before, an Emperor Scorpion to be exact, with brown and black colored scales and with razor sharp clinchers as well as a stinger at the end of the tail that practically oozes a clearly deadly poison, one that screams at the Potions Master within me, even if I don't focus on it.

Instead of that do I focus on the fact that what the Prewett twin had said was proven true and I fully close my own eyes, focusing deep within into the part of me that always magically recognizes when I adeptly work on a potion and whether or not I am working on certain ingredients in a proper or improper way.  
Sensing and finding this part of me, do I focus past it and to my shock, do I indeed find a gigantic bit of animalistic magic located there, one that almost makes me feel like the king of Hogwarts or at the very least Slytherin and this makes me close my inner eyes and accept the power with a deep love for how it feels as it surrounds me.  
The magic then surrounds my human form and as it does, do I feel my arms slink back into my shoulders, feel my neck become longer, my legs merge together alongside all of the bones in there and feel my overall body thin out as well as lengthen to incredible lengths, lengths that even Hagrid wouldn't be able to reach.

Then my eyes are forced open and I realize I have fallen onto my entire body, yet it doesn't even hurt and no bones feel broken, mostly because I barely feel any bones within me and when sensing inward, do I realize that I have a skeleton, but nothing more and looking down, do I feel excitement and pride coursing through me.  
Scales of the purest green with dark black spots surrounded by bronze brownish scales are all over my body, while my front is made of the same bronze color and I am at least 5 meters long. Then, as I look down, does my forked tongue slither out to taste the air around me and instantly I taste a scent that makes me a shiver run through me.

I look up and my eyes – if it had been possible – would have widened as I am looking at the most gorgeous white furred Arctic wolf I have ever seen, the beast itself being a good 4.5 feet high and having a small muzzle that happily sniffles at me, proving me that it wants to be near, but respects my instinctual hesitation.  
Realizing who I am looking at do I feel a thin membrane slitting over my eyes before – due to my instinct more than my own thoughts – I move with lightning speed, have the front of my long body appear behind the wolf and then start to slither in a circular, yet not strangling way around the gorgeous wolf itself.  
Yet Regulus seems not at all disturbed by this – which I can only assume is because I have done this before in my still unknown past – and when I have my head near his own, does he happily lie himself down in such a way that his weight doesn't make the parts of my form that are around him feel squished or painful.  
I lie my head on the left under his and hiss in sheer pleasure as a small wet tongue licks itself from my mouth all the way down to a large part of my body and then Regulus continues this, which I can only assume is to answer the canine instinct within him that screams at him to claim me once again after all the years spent apart.

* * *

_**For those of you wondering, the reason I didn't add Lucius and Narcissa is because – while they are bonded by magic like the rest, they weren't an actual part of the gang that was formed in 1976, mostly because they themselves graduated in 1972 and 1973 respectively, thus they were not part of the training process.**_

* * *

_**Harry's POV**_

I can barely believe what I am seeing as I look at the incredible collection of animals that now stand in the Entrance Hall. A stag and dog where my parents used to be, an Arctic wolf and Giant Anaconda instead of Snape and Regulus Black and the Prewett twins have changed into a Bengal and White Tiger respectively.  
Alice and Frank have changed into an Albino Pony and a strange scaled kind of creature that looks like an Ant-eater and finally have Lily and Aunt Rosie changed into a Red Fox and Emperor scorpion. Next to that have all pairs gone to either sit or lie together and have Aunt Rosie and Lily returned to the Great Hall.  
Aunt Rosie scurries up one of the legs of the table of Gryffindor before moving across the surface of the table, causing some of the students to scurry back in their seat even though they know who she is, yet Lily on the other hand moves under the table until suddenly Lupin tenses and looks down into his lap in shock.

I myself move up to look there as well and see Lily sitting there, licking Professor Lupin's hand the same way that Regulus had been licking Snape and the way that dad had been licking mum and while Lupin had wide eyes when he realized that it had been his long lost mate that had jumped on his life, does he now smile widely.  
He then gently takes the little thing in his arms and while he raises it to his face, does my former mum happily let out excited yips as she locks her still green eyes with his brown ones and then we all laugh as the fox actually licks the man's nose making Lupin laugh and hug the little red canine closely against his body.

Then suddenly the book is pushed my way and when I look, do I see that Sirius is pushing the book with his muzzle and while I can only imagine how wonderful it feels for the man to be in dog form alongside his hooved mate, do I ask: "Would anyone mind if I take over?" And after seeing general shakes of heads, do I start reading.

_**PoA – Chapter 18, Page 374 – PoA  
**_

"Someone's using Harry's invisibility Cloak." The young girl who had been approached by Irma earlier says and while I am shocked at how quickly she uncovered this, do I notice how there are quite a few Ravenclaws that look at her derisively, making me wonder how they treat the Second year before I continue reading.

_**PoA – Chapter 18, Page 374 – PoA  
**_

"So foolhardy? From what I remember from Severus telling me back then, James and Sirius had been busy convincing you that their Animagus idea was a good one and it took until you all got your O.W.L.s results, all of you with O's for Transfigurations, before the gang finally convinced you to just let them do it."  
Mrs. Malfoy tells me and then I suddenly remember something that makes me look at the Hit Wizard in shocked confusion before I ask: "Wait a minute, if we have to go by everything Mrs. Malfoy is remembering as well as what the others have been telling us, then doesn't that mean that Pettigrew was never a Gryffindor?"  
Everyone looks shocked and I say: "It's just that, it sounds as if it was just da-mum, Sirius and Professor Lupin sharing a dorm with Pettigrew sneaking in every now and then snuck into the dorm to read da-mum's memories. So if that's true, then – what was his House?" Everyone looks shocked and grandpa sighs as he says:  
"I will have to go and see if the spell had affected the School Roster and whether or not the magic of our new arrivals has fixed it up yet. However, if you are okay with it, my boy, I will do so once the chapter has been read." At this I nod and while Sirius lets out a small growl aimed at the rat in the cage, do I continue reading.

_**PoA – Chapter 18, Page 374 &amp; 375 – PoA  
**_

Here I can see something happen to Lupin's eyes and the man sighs before he says: "I was able to do so much more with my friends. I – I even started training myself to see if I couldn't – at the least – change the Werewolf form into a more tamable form or even completely back into human." This shocks us all and Ron asks:  
"How did it go?" The man's eyes nearly tear up at this and he says: "I – I actually managed to change into a canine form that is a mix of a wolf and a werewolf, but – with the MMB and how long it has been since my last time doing so – I'm just not sure if I can do it again." This makes all of us look at the man in worry and I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 18, Page 375 – PoA  
**_

"Actually, I travelled the world a few weeks after my own graduation and in some countries like Egypt and the southern parts of China and America, it is actually recommended for the Defense teacher to have a magical affliction as it is believed there that such an affliction gives the people more chance for hand's on experience."  
One of the Hit Wizards that had yet to speak this entire time says and while this shocks a lot of those around me, does the man rub the back of his neck as he says: "To be honest, according to what I found out; Hogwarts has dropped 2 spots on the Best Schools of the World List because they – until this year – only had 1 magical being teacher."  
"What is the requirement?" Mr. Malfoy asks and the man seems to reel back in shock as the Hit Wizard says: "Seven, preferably one of each magical being. The only ones who are an exception are Vampires, but that's more because they themselves requested not to be on such profession lists, not because of the bias against them."  
Everyone looks shocked at this and then grandpa sighs and says: "That is why I find it such a shame that the traditional Journey Across the World has been disbanded after the War against Grindlewald. There is so much one can learn when studying other cultures from up close." And after nodding at this, do I continue reading.

_**PoA – Chapter 18, Page 375 – PoA  
**_

"That really became a useless defense when Rosie became an Animagus, though Severus was also often the one to get through and turn it off. I remember that now. Before – I always thought it had been him who had always struck the tree." Remus says and then Hermione shocks me as she asks an important question:  
"Wait, who was the first to transform?" And Remus smiles at her as he says: "Lily and her form, as you can see, is the same size as Crookshanks, so she never had trouble, though the whole group did agree not to show up until all of them had finished the transformation, which was just a few days before Christmas."  
"My, my, Remus, your memories seem to really be returning at alarming speed, don't they?" Grandpa then asks, yet Professor Lupin shakes his head and says: "Not really, Albus. The flashes just become clearer slowly but surely and this was just yet another repetitive discussion topic." My grandfather nods while curious and I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 18, Page 375 – PoA  
**_

"That would be because I knew you would leave Hogwarts one day and I wanted to keep your secret no matter what, so I waited for a violate night and casted a recording spell from a safe distance. I just replay the charm every full moon night and by now the villagers are used to the scare it brings them." Making me read on in awe.

_**PoA – Chapter 18, Page 376 – PoA  
**_

"Along with Alice and the Prewett twins and – over time – also Frank, Lily, Rosie, Severus and Regulus. And after graduation did Narcissa and Lucius decide to join the group as well." Professor Lupin happily tells us and then Percy asks: "But what about the war? Weren't you all on opposite sides of the fight?"  
To this Mrs. Malfoy is the one to shake her heads and says: "In truth, we were, yet at first we all got to bond over our instinctual need to just survive and – in the end – the bonds that Severus and Regulus had made over their time at Hogwarts convinced Lucius and me to give the others a chance. And then – well – our kids came around."  
This makes Percy nod and then Lucius shakes his head and says: "To be honest, I believe that it had been Jeremy who had been the catalyst that brought us together. Sirius and James had been named Godfathers, yet Reg and Sev were still at Hogwarts, so they asked Cissy and me to take care of him until they graduated.  
And because James and Sirius practically demanded to spend time with their godchild, did that force us to spend a lot of time together, which at first caused quite the issue or two, but eventually we conversed and found ourselves having more and more in common, thus a bond was born." Which makes me read on smiling.

_**PoA – Chapter 18, Page 376 – PoA  
**_

"I remember that. It had been Frank who had recognized the signs before we did and he even had the guts to try and confront you at our dorm, he just had one major problem." Sirius then says, almost giving me a heart attack as he is suddenly human again and then the man looks at the human form of my mum before he says:  
"He sucked at casting Sleeping spells." This makes the human-form of Mr. Longbottom turn red as I can't help but ask say: "So I'm guessing you guys gave him hell for it?" To which Sirius says: "We sure did. Made him feel like crap for a fortnight, which we wouldn't have done, had he decided to use a different approach."  
"I sure as heck remember that. You both would constantly whisper those exact same words at the end of every revenge act you had against me and even Alice felt I had deserved it for my level of stupidity." This makes me look at the human Mrs. Longbottom in shock, yet the woman shrugs and I just continue reading.

_**PoA – Chapter 18, Page 376 – PoA  
**_

"Oh trust me, kids, these two had a few times where they thought they could just go ahead and ascend a certain step and then they got stuck in said step for several hours. Oh merlin, I remember this one time –." Yet this is as far as Lily can get before Regulus suddenly slaps a hand over her mouth and with a mirth-filled smile says:  
"Lily, I love that memory as much as you do and it has definitely helped me a few times when I felt all was lost, but you gave a magical oath not to speak of this event anywhere in public and I don't want you unable to use your special talent for a fortnight, okay?" And while Lily turns red in unease, do I continue reading.

_**PoA – Chapter 18, Page 376 – PoA  
**_

"That is utterly wrong. It was the end of our fifth where we finally got together, not when those two became Animagus. They were halfway down our list of all those who practiced the transformation and their success triggered the success of the Prewett twins and myself." Alice says looking affronted and I read on, feeling two emotions.  
On one hand do I feel hatred over how we are reading a story that is full of lies that have been spelled to be believable by a Nationwide spell. Yet at the same time do I feel very glad for having all these people back in our lives as they make sure that no more lies are seen as facts. And with that satisfying thought, do I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 18, Page 376 &amp; 377 – PoA  
**_

"Actually, the first night we transformed had been very dangerous, yet that was mostly because Moony had been alone for almost a full decade and had no experience with beings other than itself. I remember that, at some time, Severus actually had to wrap his form around Lils, Rosie and Reg, just to keep them safe."  
Alice shakes her head at this and Professor Lupin's eyes are wide with pure fear, yet Alice rolls her eyes and says: "Remus, Animagus are protected from Werewolf venom right from the start, plus I said that wrong. Severus didn't _need_ to wrap his body around those three, he forced them within the confines of his form by his own choice.  
And trust me, Reg was not happy with that." Here Snape cringes and then whispers: "So that's where I got that crazy set of scars on my left leg from. I've been wondering about that one since finding it one night." Regulus turns a little red at this and he mutters: "I was worried about my brother, okay." Making me read on happily.

_**PoA – Chapter 18, Page 377 – PoA  
**_

Wow, that's even more wrong." Alice says and everyone looks shocked before she smiles and says: "There is actually a doggy door hidden in the bottom floor that we managed to enlarge a bit during a Hogsmeade village and that we used to guide Moony into the mountains as the environment there really helped him.  
It both gave him a challenge as well as calmed his vital spirit down and, after a while, Remus actually needed to start pretending to be hurt and exhausted when Madam Pomfrey came to fetch him." This again makes the werewolf in question turn red under the whitering gaze of the Mediwitch, making me read on as I snicker softly.

_**PoA – Chapter 18, Page 377 – PoA  
**_

"Hermione, I can get that you were worried, but that really was a rotten case of bad timing right there." Professor Lupin then tells my best friend and the girl turns red before Lily says: "You sure aren't the first to have interrupted someone who wanted to ask an important personal question." Before looking at Regulus.  
The man rolls his eyes at this and says: "I said it a hundred-thousand times. _I'm sorry!_" This shocks all of us as the man nearly snaps it and Lily says: "He interrupted Remus when he wanted to ask about the genders of the twins. I gave him hell for that then and when we were locked up." Making me wince before I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 18, Page 377 &amp; 378 – PoA  
**_

This actually makes a few of those around me roll their eyes and then Frank says: "True safety is never guaranteed if the person being protected feels there are matters at hand that make them feel the opposite. Whether it be personal respect, trust in themselves or others or even assurance from others about certain situations.  
If you're situated anywhere and you feel that any part of this environment can lead to either you doing something dangerous or something dangerous happening to you, then you either need to remain away from there or keep in contact with those that keep you collected and strong." And while many are shocked by his words, do I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 18, Page 378 – PoA  
**_

"Ten, actually, and you had been against it until the very first time we got to transform without you being Moony." Alice then tells the man and Professor Lupin sighs before he asks: "Where the heck have I been without you guys the last decade?" Yet when it's proven that no one has an answer to this question, do I continue reading.

_**PoA – Chapter 18, Page 378 – PoA  
**_

"Dear Merlin, isn't that a dangerous thing." Frank then says and when we all look at him, does he shrug and say: "I'm not saying that having trust in the guy is a bad thing, I'm just saying that the levels of trust described here could either give Albus himself a big head or lead to Remus doubting himself about more than he should.  
I've seen it before, you know. Just before my attack by Pettigrew and the others. A man had been arrested because he was so devoted to his wife, he couldn't live without her, so he locked her up in his own home and cast an illegal Fidelius spell. Only the charm was done wrong and started draining them both of their magic.  
The spell weakened, the woman fled and the both of them were facilitated in different sections of St. Mungos. Too bad the man almost had a heart-failure because his devotion turned him mad if he couldn't be there to wait on his wife hand and foot, yet the wife had suffered several mental breakdowns due to serious stress.

In the end the man was sentenced to a Notice Me Not spell placed on the woman and a Fidelius spell on his own memories, but then cast against him. Needless to say, that sentence did not end well for the guy." Everyone looks at the man with different levels of horror and shock and when Frank realizes this, does he say:  
"I'm not saying Remus would ever sink that low, I'm just saying that someone still being this devoted to their Headmaster a good 15 years after graduation is a dangerous thing." Professor Lupin sighs at this and then Sirius says: "I'll see if someone can contact Andy at earliest convenience." Lupin nods and I continue reading.

_**PoA – Chapter 18, Page 378 – PoA  
**_

Here many heads turn to the man in question, who seems uncomfortable just being at Gryffindor Table and I quickly send a silent message the twins' way, who nod their heads and then motion for Malfoy, the blonde raising an eyebrow, but then getting the message as he says: "Good on him." Shocking the crowd as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 18, Page 378 &amp; 379 – PoA  
**_

"Ehm, excuse me?" Regulus then asks, yet I hold up my hand and say: "It's the final part of the chapter. Just let me read and tell us what parts are right afterwards." The man seems very objective to the idea of this story existing and worried over its possible contents, yet he still nods at me and I continue reading.

_**PoA – Chapter 18, Page 379 – PoA  
**_

Here I want to hit myself on the head for having my book-self forget about it in such a vital stage of the story, yet instead of that, do I just lie the book down, which instantly makes everyone – bar the new kids and the _back-from-the-dead_ adults turn to the brother of my father, who has a face that could just as well be carved out of stone.  
"Allow me to dissect that bit of Rita Skeeter levels of junk." The man snaps, shocking a whole lot of us and making some of those around me shudder as the man had hidden an undertone of ferocious anger in his voice and while he seems to realize this and takes a deep breath to calm himself down, does he then continue:

"Sirius would never want harm of that level on anybody. Heck, he fought Crouch against the use of the Unforgivables more than some Light-sided families did. Severus wasn't interested in where you went, he wondered if you were the leader of a sub-cult of Marauders. And him being jealous of James is definitely poppycock.  
Severus was more James' rival in classes and the two held almost annual competitions in several tasks over the school year to see who would be the best. Yes, the loser would sometimes strike out at the winner, but it never really escalated to the levels shown in this tale, the Prewett twins and I always made sure of that.

The sight of you and Madam Pomfrey, however, did create a spark of jealousy as Severus had wanted to apply as Apprentice Healer that year and Madam Pomfrey had shot him down. Severus wanted to confront you about how you got the position, he never cared for possible secrets of yours. He was a deep believer in privacy, you know.  
Yes, Sirius was the one to tell Severus how to deactivate the tree, but he didn't do that until we had all become Animagus. He wouldn't dare do it before then, James threatened him the best way any partner could long before we even started training. And that part of going in at the sake of his own life – that's not right either.  
James became known as the guardian of the Whomping Willow when people started making up challenges regarding it. He gave the excuse that it was a tree planted to help train Seekers and he felt he was duty-bound as the Brave House's Seeker to protect it. He never protected it on full moon nights nor rescued anyone then.

The thing about Severus glimpsing at Remus I won't even bother arguing, everyone already knows that Sev had more than enough time and chances to see way more of Remus than just a glance. And finally that thing about Sirius thinking such a thing _amusing_? Trust me, Sirius is a lot, but those levels of stupid?  
No, he knows better than to pull a stunt like that. Though I do have to commend Pettigrew, he definitely managed to have the MMB merge several memories together quite well if this is the result of it all." To which, while I am shocked at the arguments, I can't help but think: "And this is only the beginning of it all. Merlin's beard."

* * *

_**Merlin's Beard, indeed.  
**__**Okay, so that chapter went a little other than how I had planned. It had a WHOLE lot of backstory coming up, a good bit of history of the truth becoming more solid and we even got to see ten Animagus – okay, four really, but the chapter would have been endless if I had described all of them from personal detail.  
**__**Heh, I might throw that around in the chapters still to come, but for now, we are another important chapter down and next chapter – will be both very exciting and the start of a whole lot of concerning chapters. Also, there is one little thing I want to mention; I placed a challenge for a backstory somewhere in the chapter.  
**__**Care to find and try it,**_

_**Venquine1990  
**__**PS. If you find a paragraph that has a spelling or grammar error, please let me know and try and put as much of the paragraph into the review, so I can find it and change it. Thanks in advance.**_


	19. Secrets, Crimes And Pain

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**So I noticed a fault or two in my writing – seriously I need to check that stuff before I post it – but I am also a little ashamed. I gave you guys the chance to write a backstory for Pettigrew and where he had actually been instead of being a Gryffindor in James' year and none of my loyal readers even mentioned wanting it.  
**__**Shows sad face,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 19  
**__**Secrets, Crimes And Pain**_

_**Lily's POV**_

"This was so not the life I had always dreamed of coming back to." Goes through my mind as I listen to Regulus breaking down the lies printed in the last part of the chapter and I look around. There are future and present versions of the kids that my friends and I lost to them getting kidnapped and almost all bonds seem non-existent.  
The fact that Pettigrew didn't just kidnap our kids, but that he also got us kidnapped us in such a way we all seemed dead and that he then worsened it all by practically rewriting history in the minds of everyone who my friends and I went to school with is a thought that does the one thing Pettigrew himself never managed himself.  
It makes me scared for what else the man could be capable of and so I shoot furtive looks at the rat in the cage, recognizing that the spells the Hit-Wizard cast on the cage are keeping him in Rat form and this fact is the only thing that makes it easier for me to hide how anxious I now feel about the hidden power of the rodent.

I then decide to do the one thing I never got to do for my twin sons and I take the book from one of my best friends, the man himself still looking at his brother in shock over how Reg had proven that Sirius has really changed thanks to the spell, but also that there are more memories that are either hidden or changed by the spell.  
Sirius seems most shocked to have heard his brother defend his honor and then Severus, my brother in all but blood, asks: "We were never rivals, were we?" And everyone looks at the man before Regulus says: "You were definitely competitive, especially in your favorite classes and on the pitch, but else you really respected each other.  
I – I can't fully understand why Pettigrew worked so hard on getting you all to become enemies instead of friends, it definitely wasn't because of the war as none of us really did anything other than protect the areas we were in if they were attacked, but I must admit, I am shocked beyond words what that separation has caused."

And here I nod before Albus asks: "None of you were part of my Order?" And Regulus shakes his head and says: "We were protégées to members of your Order, but you yourself never allowed us to fully join, both because we were constantly with pregnant partners and because you worried for us, James mostly."  
The man nods and then Harry asks: "What's the Order?" And Albus answers: "The Order of the Phoenix. An organization I founded to protect Magical England against the threat Voldemort was forming." Yet here the man sees me looking at him strangely and he whitens before he asks: "I – I didn't found it?"  
But I shake my head and say: "No, you did. You just didn't found it to fight against Voldemort. You founded it because you were still worried about followers of Grindlewald and founded it the minute you became Headmaster. It was your first act as Headmaster and proved your need and desire to keep the students safe.  
The Order came first, Voldemort and his threat second." This makes the man sigh in relief before one of the Weasley twins asks: "So, what does it takes –." And the other goes on: "To join this Order?" And while Molly glares at them in warning does Frank take this question as he starts counting down his fingers as he says:

"A member of the Order needs to be at least 25 years old, needs to have something or someone of value to fight for, needs to have spent one year as a protégée under an active member, needs a decent knowledge and level of experience in sensing certain forms of magic as well as the ability to cast ward and other protective spells."

By now the twins are wide eyed and then they share a look before they ask: "And this Order is still active?" To which Frank shrugs and says: "It probably would have been, had the MMB not changed people's beliefs over what its foundations were based on. Seeing as how it's peacetime now, I doubt there are still active members."  
But then Albus rolls him a scroll of parchment and says: "Mr. Longbottom, please write down all the names of those you remember had been either protégées or active members. Seeing that you just helped me remember, I want to use the next break to revive the Order." The man nods and starts to write as I start to read.

_**The Servant of Lord Voldemort**_

Instantly everyone's tense and one of the Sixth year girls asks: "So, does that mean that we're finally going to find out the entire truth?" But I shake my head and say: "Only the truth known as by the MMB. However, this is definitely going to be one tense chapter." The girl nods, her face set with concern and I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 19, Page 380 – PoA  
**_

"Uh oh." Regulus mutters and when the others look at him does he say: "I've only heard Sev talk like that once before. It was against a Hufflepuff Seventh year, who was pissed that I had broken his record for best test score on a certain test and thought he could prepare himself for his N.E.W.T. exam by practicing the spells on me."  
Here I myself wince as I had been the one to have heard Reg's cries the first that day and then the man says: "Sev, Lils and Siri had been the ones to find him hurting me and while Sirius proved that, regardless of our Houses, we were still brothers, was it Severus who had really forced the fear of other wizards onto the guy.  
And trust me, he had started his speech that had scared the Seventh year in much the same manner and that did not end well. The Seventh year was even relieved when he heard that he would be expelled for his actions." Here the others cringe, some of the students even shuddering before glancing at their teacher in fear as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 19, Page 380 – PoA**_

"That just can't be good." Ron whimpers, but then I see Harry glare at Severus, who raises an eyebrow at the boy and Harry shocks us all as he asks: "Seeing how much you hated Professor Lupin before all this, how much are you willing to bet that you didn't provide the potion on the same time as you did on Halloween, _sir_?"  
And while the way that he adds the word Sir with a sneer worthy of the House of Black shocks me, does Severus glare at him before Remus, who had whitened at hearing the question, whispers: "Severus, you – you wouldn't – _would you_?" And the begging way the man ends his question seems to shock Severus out of his anger.  
I myself hug my beloved werewolf close to my person and the man buries himself in my shoulder as Severus looks from him to me to the rest of us, but then he sighs and says: "I won't deny it. Even with the memories returning and replacing all those fakes that I believed real for all these years – the anger and hatred are still there."  
The man ends this quietly, with a tinder of guilt sounding through his voice and then Albus speaks up and says: "I cannot fault you for holding onto emotions you have known for years, Severus my boy, but I will fault you for this decision. By withholding Remus what he needs to keep tame – you are endangering students safety."

The man himself looks shocked at this and then Albus says: "Remus and I rely on you to keep him – and with him, the students – safe from harm that he himself can't control. That you then let your grudge of something that happened 2 decades ago – I truly believed you knew better than to do such a thing, my boy."  
Here Severus lowers his head and then James stands up and says: "Severus, I – I can't say I know what it is about our past that makes you hate me and two of my friends so much, simply because I don't have those memories. What I do know is that I'm worried. I'm worried that you staying stuck in those memories will hurt you or worse.  
Therefore, regardless of the fact that my memories differ from yours by a longshot, am I willing to offer you this one thing: A three on three Honor Duel. Me, Remus and Sirius against you and two others you believe my friends and I wronged as much as you believe we wronged you. Perhaps, once the book has been read?"

Here Severus looks at James and then James shocks me as he stares at the man strongly and says: "Three on three, Duel for Honor and Pride – no boundaries on whatever magic is used." Severus looks as shocked as I feel and then James says: "I can tell that you have delved deep into the Dark Arts and that you trust them.  
I can also tell that your anger for us can easily fuel you to either making some very big and bad mistakes or fuel you to fight in a duel that will go down in history and – maybe not all – but solve as much of your emotional turmoil as possible. And most importantly, I know there are three people, who need you more than the students."  
Here Severus looks at his two sons and Regulus before the Minister asks: "Lord Potter, are you sure?" And James sighs as he says: "Yes. Severus has been harboring the wrong emotions for too long and just the return of his true memories won't erase that. He needs to vent and I feel this is just the best option for that."

The Minister seems hesitant to believe this and while James sits down, does Regulus speak up and say: "Don't worry, Minister. Pettigrew may have locked us up with nothing but children books on magic, but we've practically spent the last several years experimenting on those spells and adapting them to more adult forms."  
The man looks shocked at this and professor Flitwick asks: "You – you managed to change one spell into another?" To which James, the Prewett twins, Regulus and I nod before I say: "I'll be happy to show you the changed spells later, professor." And the man seems to glow with excited happiness before I continue reading.

_**PoA – Chapter 19, Page 380 &amp; 381 – PoA**_

"Which was exactly the reason I have been using it as hideout until now." Sirius says but then he turns to Severus and says: "However, no, I have not contacted anyone until Remus found me the day after Halloween. I didn't dare to, believing it would be my end." The young Potions master nods at the man and I continue reading.

_**PoA – Chapter 19, Page 381 – PoA**_

"I was expecting your help in keeping him harmless, Severus, not for your hatred for the past to use your talents against him and make him dependent on you, only to sell him out when it benefits you." Albus tells the man sternly and while Severus frowns at this, does he also lower his head in shame before I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 19, Page 381 – PoA**_

This alone makes me want to cry as it had been Remus and Sirius who had started the group that we had all joined as our years at school commenced and it had been Sirius who had brought Severus in, while it had been Remus who had helped Severus feel comfortable among the rest of us with his gentle nature and kind smile.  
So to then hear Severus hurt the two who had founded the group from which so all of us have prospered in so many ways again brings it home just how powerful the MMB is that Pettigrew casted upon us all and then I suddenly feel a warm arm embrace me, making me look up and into the warm caring eyes of my husband.  
The man smiles at me and I look around, seeing that Regulus has pulled Severus close and that it's almost impossible to see where Sirius ends and where James begins the two are that closely sitting together and this sight of all of us having conquered Pettigrew's little plan relieves me greatly and I calmly read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 19, Page 381 &amp; 382 – PoA**_

"Situations are only at their worst when someone underage speaks with more common sense than one who has the experience of an adult." The girl who had been with one of the kids who had come from the future says, her two older sisters sitting on either side of her, yet something about her confuses me and I ask:  
"Luna, right? I – I hate asking, but –." And the girl proves why she is in Ravenclaw as she calmly answers: "Mummy loved experimenting to charms like you and the other prisoners did. She just never really thought to use proper protections until she needed to protect me from one of her spells going wrong and exploding on her."

This shocks me as I remember Lorena always being very, very overprotective, especially after her oldest daughter had been kidnapped and this makes me glare at the cage as I say: "I guess we can add indirect cause of murder to your list of crimes, you filthy bastard. Your spell changed Lorena and her change caused her death."  
This seems to shock even the girl who told me of Lorena's death and I say: "Lorena was the most careful and protective of us all. She became nearly Alastor's levels of paranoid after Irma got kidnapped and – and she even went into a near indirect fatal depression when she realized that you were underway."  
"Mum almost killed herself?" Older Irma asks, but I shake my head before looking at Luna with pain-filled eyes and the two girls sitting on her sides gasp in shock before I say: "We had to put her under 24/7 observation for 7 of the 9 months she was pregnant. She was just that fearful of whether or not she was worthy of being a mother."  
The girls look horrified before the both of them hug Luna closely against themselves and then I turn from sad when looking at the three of them to furious as I glare at the cage and say: "And then she got hit with the MMB, lost all of her careful nature and got killed in the process. You are guilty of her death, Pettigrew, you and you alone."

And while I had easily seen some students seated at the House that the young blonde is part of glare at her in defiance when she had spoken up and who had even looked to feel several levels of guilt when hearing of her mum, do they now glare at the cage themselves, all of them showing a clear intent to kill the rodent within.  
The other students sitting at the other House Tables are also showing how furious they feel at this filthy rat as more and more evidence is coming out over how the bastard has either directly or indirectly ruined other people's lives and then the elder forms of our kidnapped kids all stand up as one and turn to the rat.  
"You hurt one of our own, we each shall hurt you once." My twin boys then chorus together and while I wonder what kind of magic they could have learned while it's obvious that the Hit-Wizard has charmed the cage to be indestructible from both the inside and the outside, but then something happens that shocks me.

Jeremy moves his arm from behind him to where the cage is and a bit of the stone structure that is part of the Great Hall wall behind him gets dissected before it shoots at the rat, goes through between the bars and hits the rat, the rodent itself having tried to run from the incoming bit of rock, yet failing and squeaking in pain.  
Then Isaac raises his arms, causing a while ton of silverware to rise from the tables and he moves his hands in such a way that all of the spoons, knives and forks all float around the cage before he clasps his hands together, causing for all of them to attack the squeaking rat before he calms down and moves them back to the tables.  
By now I wonder if all of these kids could be Elementals and then Elena starts to take deep breath and with each breath does she move her hands in front of her face and to my shock do I see small particles of ice grow in front of her face before they turn into a single snowball, which she too hurls to hit the screeching rodent.

"All of them are Elementals. They actually control different kind of Elements. I – I can't believe how powerful my kids and those of my friends have become regardless of everything that happened to all of us." Goes through my mind and looking around, can I see the same level of shock showing on the faces of my friends.  
Then Rosaline starts twirling her left forefinger in a sensual, magical fashion and as she does this, do I look around before I suddenly notice how a single vine is starting to escape from between two floor panels and just looking at the tip of the vine makes me recognize it as poisonous and the vine spikes the rat before retreating.  
The girl smirks in a way that would have made me feel bad for her victim had I not been a victim of his own actions and then my sons are up, making me turn to my husband and instantly I worry for the two of them as the man himself is looking at Eddy with a gaze that is filled to the brim with a sense of personal fear.

"Eddy?" The man whispers and my son winks at him before he turns to the Weasley twins before he asks: "Hey, could you change two goblets from gold to glass and then have them levitate on either side of that bastard's cage?" The other twins share a look of confused intrigue and then shrug before following the request.  
Both of my sons then aim one hand at each of the goblets, Jack at the left one and Eddy at the right one and to my shock do the two both start to spin in crazy fast circles, the rotation so fast both goblets actually start lighting up and it seems as if my sons are sharing the essence of their powers with the goblets they are spinning.  
One of the two goblets starts to shine golden while the other turns whitish silver and this makes me turn to Remus again who whispers: "Moon and Sun Elementals." Making me turn from him to the silver turning goblet with great concern before I decide to alleviate my husband's fear the only way I know how.

I turn back to Remus, pull his face to mine and kiss him with all of the love I have been saving up for all of these years that I have been trapped in that Merlin forsaken doll house and while the moan my husband lets out doesn't make me deaf to the rat squealing in pain, do his arms wrapping around me make me able to ignore it.  
Then Remus pulls me even closer and while part of me wonders who is next, does the possessive growl coming from the man in front of me make me ignorant to anything other than the man in my arms and while I do hear the rat squealing and squeaking another three times, do I just ignore it for more pleasurable things.

Then oxygen becomes a must and the two of us part before, against my lips, Remus whispers: "Mine." And I hum before I mutter: "That's why I married you." Making a content growl come from my husband before I notice how suddenly something strange is going on around the cage that is holding a still squealing rat.  
I look closer and my eyes widen when I realize that the entire cage is covered in shadows, the shadows themselves shaking a little as the Hit-Wizard seems uncomfortable and unsure with holding onto something that they can't see, but then I see Harry crossing his arms with a calm look on his face and the boy says:  
"It just makes him feel how I felt whenever I thought about being an orphan. Might not do much seeing how heartless he seems, but I felt it a just punishment." And while I am shocked at how adapt he is with such a dark kind of Elemental magic, do I still smile at the boy and while Irma goes back to hugging Luna do I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 19, Page 382 – PoA**_

"Please tell me you're not normally like this." Regulus then whispers at his partner, while a hurt and troubled look crosses over Jeremy's face, proving me he hates the idea that his father sounds like a bully, but then Severus sighs and says: "To most Gryffindors, especially those in Harry's year – I usually don't shout like that."  
And the way that he only denies the shouting, but not the insulting makes me send my best and first friend a pained look as I can barely believe that the man changed from being his bully father's victim into a bully himself, do I just decide that this isn't something that should be further pushed upon in public and so I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 19, Page 382 – PoA**_

"For an escaped convict, you sure sound pretty calm." Arthur Weasley tells my friend in shock and Sirius shrugs as he says: "Book-me must realize that, whether it happens in the shack or in the castle, my freedom is guaranteed." Yet while the man nods, had I read ahead and I had suppressed a yelp of despair before I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 19, Page 382 – PoA**_

"SEVERUS! ANTE-CHAMBER! NOW!" Albus shocks us all as his voice rings through the entire castle with how powerful and menacing it sounds and while Severus has turned whiter than snow, does he follow the man, yet when the Minister and Amelia do the same, does Albus stop them at the door and say:  
"No, this is my responsibility. It hasn't happened yet and I will ensure that Severus will never make a mistake of judgment like this again." The two nod, Amelia with a slight hint of reluctance in her nod and Albus follows Severus into the Ante-chamber before casting silencing charms that are almost palpable in their level of power.

This makes me worry for the man, but then I hear something else that is worrying and makes me turn away from the door and over to where the sound comes from. Sirius is letting out sounds that prove just how terrified the idea of getting Kissed by the Dementors makes him and he is almost totally fused with James' form.  
The man has his arms wrapped tightly around his mate's form and is hugging him as close as possible, his face a mix of heartfelt concern for his beloved and inner fury over what his friend in the book admitted to desiring, yet it's not even Sirius that has me most worried as I suddenly see something in the person next to him.  
Harry's face is whiter than Severus' was and his eyes are unseeing as his whole body is tense, his hands are gripping the edge of the table and his entire form proves me that he too is terrified of meeting the Dementors, making me wish I was sitting next to him as I just want to take him in my arms and comfort him.  
Then suddenly the boy vanishes in a shadow that comes from under the table and when it returns, it appears on Sirius' other side and the man shudders at feeling this before he looks up and when he sees that it's his son, does he instantly change from his own personal fear to caring for and hugging his clearly terrified son.

Harry hides his face in his father's robe and while this makes me care for the poor boy, does he then shock and even worries me as he whispers: "I don't want to lose you, I – I can't." And the fact that the boy is more scared of losing his father to something as terrifying as the Dementors than fear them himself shocks me.  
"What has that poor boy been through that he cares so little for his own health and feels he should care more for the health of others?" Goes through my mind, yet then Albus and Severus return from the ante-chamber and the way that the latter of the two looks proves me that Albus has really gotten through to him before I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 19, Page 382 – PoA**_

This again causes for Albus to send a stern glance at the Potions Master, whereas many other students are openly glaring at the man and the man himself looks properly chastised before he whispers: "Reg, please help me get past this stage. I – I don't want to be so blinded by my rage that I endanger others, especially not students."  
And this makes me feel shocked and stupid at the same time as I had completely missed out on the fact that – if Harry and the others had followed Severus out – they too would have become endangered by the Dementors and this thought makes a shudder run down my spine, while Regulus hugs the man close before I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 19, Page 382 &amp; 383 – PoA**_

"Get over yourself." An older Gryffindor spats and then Severus says: "I am. This book and – and maybe the duel later – is helping me do so. Just – just don't expect me and the me in the book to be the same anymore." And while the Gryffindor obviously looks crass with this statement, does he still nod before I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 19, Page 383 – PoA**_

Here many students glare at the still guilty looking man and then Albus sighs as he says: "I will admit that Harry shouldn't have brought up Severus' past seeing he knows so little of what happened, yet at the same time Severus shouldn't have expected Harry to grovel nor insulted James' supposed death or threatened him."  
"So you're saying Snape's in the right?" But Albus shakes his head and says: "No, I say that the both of them were in the wrong. Harry's reasons were more justified and his levels were less than Severus, but Severus did – at first – come in there with the right intentions. The wrong methods of acting, yes indeed, but the right intentions."  
Here the Hufflepuff that had spoken out looks as cross as the Gryffindor did earlier and then Albus says: "Severus' reason for following Remus was because he knew Remus would transform and risk endangering Harry and friends. He wanted to put a stop to it, but then a chance he had been waiting for all year presented itself.  
Severus took it, yet the long year of waiting – like with Sirius in last chapter – got to him and thus he lost sight of his common sense." Yet as glad as I am that Albus is standing up for the man and prove that he has forgiven him for his earlier transgression, does the Hufflepuff seem less willing to do so before I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 19, Page 383 &amp; 384 – PoA**_

Instantly Regulus has his arms wrapped around the man before he asks: "Is that spell a specialty of any of you?" And Hermione answers: "It's practically the only Defensive spell we learned until Professor Lupin came." Making the man whiten before Harry asks: "Why? Is that a bad thing?" And the answer scares even me.  
"Because it is the only Defensive spell that you know that is recognized by your core as usable against your peers and betters, do your cores consider it your subject specialty. Because of that and because of the situation, your cores gave an extra boost to the spell you cast. Combined with you doing it in sync is really dangerous."  
This makes the girl turn almost as white as the ghosts and then Harry asks: "How – how dangerous are we talking here?" And the man sighs as he says: "By going by what Lily read, Sev should only have a nasty bump on the head, maybe a small concussion. However, if things had been even worse or your spells had been any stronger –."  
Yet here the man stops and instantly all three of them whiten, before suddenly James hits Regulus over the back of the head and says: "Next time, give a little more warning and don't say such a thing in public. You scared both my son and dozens of other students." And while this makes the Black cringe in guilt, do I then read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 19, Page 384 – PoA**_

"Ehm, why are you calling my son boy and not by his name?" Molly Weasley asks and Remus answers: "I can think of two reasons. Either the moon is rising and it is making book-me antsy or the part of me that feels in sync with Moony believes that Ron is protecting a danger against his cub and doesn't accept this anymore."  
The woman looks cross, but then I roll my eyes and say: "As if you wouldn't have done the same had it been Harry and his pet or Hermione and her cat." The woman glares at me, yet I only raise my eyebrow at her, not at all planning to give into her and when I realize that she is just going to continue glaring at me, do I ignore her and read.

_**PoA – Chapter 19, Page 384 – PoA**_

"Hey, good point. How did he even know Weasley had a rat in the first place?" Draco then asks and Cornelius gasps, making everyone look at him before Sirius says: "Thanks again for that, by the way." And while his soft voice proves that he is still recovering from the thing about the Dementors, do I then read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 19, Page 384 – PoA**_

"Where did he get that from?" A Hufflepuff from fourth year asks and the minister wants to speak up, but then I interrupt him and say: "Guys, I love the interaction, but this is the second time you all asked the same thing as what is written here. Can I read on?" The fourth year blushes but nods and I smile at him before reading on.

_**PoA – Chapter 19, Page 385 – PoA**_

"Wait, just because the article said that Ron was going to Hogwarts that year, how did you know that Harry would be too?" Hermione asks and Sirius snickers before he mutters: "I read the date before reading anything else. Plus, I never forgot the year of that Halloween." The girl nods, looking slightly red and I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 19, Page 385 – PoA**_

"Yeah, and apparently that was only a distraction move so he could cast his little MMB curse and then get me arrested. Bastard probably wanted me to follow him so that the magic could affect me even worse." Sirius growls, proving he is back to his old self, but then Harry mutters darkly: "No. No, he didn't want that."  
Everyone looks at the boy and he says: "He expected you to be arrested there and then. He didn't expect the delayed Aurors and he wanted to cast the spell within Hogwarts to make it more permanent thanks to the bit of portrait he had taken earlier. But seeing you at this doorstep made him panic and cast the spell right there."

"How do you know that?" James asks and Harry answers: "Side effect to covering someone in shadows; their darkest emotions get easier linked with their memories and whatever memories they don't want to relive, I get to catch a glimpse of. This one just intrigued me." This shocks the man and then he says:  
"Call them back." Harry looks at him and James says: "If Pettigrew is showing you memories he doesn't want to relive, it might be connected to some of the earliest crimes he committed or even the terrible things that happened while he prepared for the MMB. I don't want you to witness such memories so recall the shadows."  
Harry smiles at the man and even more when he sees the rest of us nodding in agreement and then he looks at the Hit-Wizard holding the rat and swishes his head to the right, causing the shadows to disperse and for a bit of shivering hay to represent the coward of a rat. To this Harry frowns, yet I ignore it and read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 19, Page 385 &amp; 386 – PoA**_

"That reminds me, we need to buy owls and pets for our kids. Owls so we can be sure we can remain in contact and pets, because – well, it'll be the first gift we can give them as parents, might as well make it something personal." Alice then says and Harry asks: "Even those who already have either an owl or a pet?"  
And Sirius smiles as he says: "All of our kids. Even one for both of the members of the present and future sets of twins." And while I can clearly see some strange kind of relief showing through Harry's smile and while all the other kids all look happily shocked at hearing this, do I then nod in agreement with my friends before reading on.

_**PoA – Chapter 19, Page 386 – PoA**_

"Wait, that makes sense. Ron had Scabbers on the counter of the pet store when we first met Crookshanks and the reason he was even there was because Ron was worried for his health." Harry says and Hermione and Ron look at each other shocked before Ron turns to send another glare at the rat cage and says:  
"Even if that is true, that bastard deserved all of the anxiety that Crookshanks caused him. I just wish I realized that there was a real reason the cat was after him before now." But then Sirius smiles at him and says: "Not your fault, you had no reason to be wary of your own pet." And while Ron agrees grudgingly, do I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 19, Page 386 – PoA**_

This shocks Neville and he says: "I forgot about that. With everything we've learned since that match I completely forgot that book-me had lost that list." And Sirius smiles guiltily before he says: "Like I said, if you guys knew why I wanted to get in there, you would have given me the list yourself." Neville nods and I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 19, Page 386 &amp; 387 – PoA**_

"Harry, seriously?" One of the sixth year Gryffindors asks, but then Hermione says: "Didn't you listen? Harry had a really hard time believing all of this and when someone has trouble with that, their minds usually rely on what they know for sure over what they doubt." The Sixth year nods at this, looking a little red and I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 19, Page 387 – PoA**_

"I am so glad that none of that happened." James mutters as he holds Sirius close, but then Harry looks up and he asks: "That reminds me, what did happen all those years ago? I – I mean, it's obvious that a lot of what we know of Halloween and around that time is wrong, but – well, we have experienced 12 years of peace."  
The group and I share a worried look and then I say: "We'll let you know soon enough, dear. It's not that we don't want to share it, it's just that we believe you and the other kids have first rights to a personal explanation seeing how you are most directly involved." And while Harry is a little hesitant, does he still nod as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 19, Page 387 – PoA**_

Here James hugs his partner close to his person and Sirius whimpers as James whispers: "I hate admitting it, my love, but that fake memory is better than what actually happened that night." And while this seems to shock everyone not aware of the truth and makes Sirius whimper yet again, do I then read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 19, Page 387 &amp; 388 – PoA**_

Yet here I stop as I just can't stand the idea of having to read about that bastard as a person and then Lucius reaches out and I happily give him the book, glad that the man has a firm neutral mask on his face as he takes the book and when I feel some of the students looking at me, do I shrug at them before I listen to Lucius reading.

_**PoA – Chapter 19, Page 388 – PoA**_

This alone makes almost the entire hall glare at the shivering pile of hay and straw in the corner of the room, but then Harry mutters: "Something's not right here." And he, Hermione and Ron all stand up, the latter two with their wands in hand and Harry gathering more and more shadows around his feet as he walks.  
My friends and I all share worried looks and then Lucius lies the book down before we all stand up, all of the future and present versions of our kidnapped kids standing up and summoning their powers as well, yet at the same time do the future versions make sure to have their present selves moving behind them for protection.

Then we all move over to the cage and while Harry has Ron and Hermione behind him and the rest of us behind them, does he allow for a small bit of shadow to flow over the shivering bit of hay before his eyes widen and he looks up from the cage to the man before he does the same to the man's face, causing us to yelp.  
Yet as the shadow passes over the man's face, does something happen that shocks and concerns me as the man's eyes suddenly become more cleared up and he shakes his head before he looks down and then shouts two sentences I never wanted to have heard: "HE'S GONE! THE CRIMINAL ESCAPED MY GRASP!"

And instantly a pandemonium erupts throughout the entire hall as all students jump out of their seats, some of them jumping onto the tables in sheer fear, others proving their courage by bending down to look under the tables, but then Harry again lets a shadow pass over the cage before moving his hand in the direction of the hall.  
A shadow comes from under the cage and slides between the man's legs before moving over the floor and down the hall and Harry says: "Follow that trace. It should lead you to Pettigrew, but I can't say for how long it will be able to follow him. My powers only reach so far from where I am." The Hit-Wizard nods and says:

"Boss, guys, let's go." And with their wands in hands, do the four of them want to dash out of the room, when Rosaline moves over and hands each of them a flower with five petals that are shaped like water drops and has a dark orange trim surrounding pinkish-yellow colored petals and a pink colored center and the girl says:  
"This Aureleous flower will protect your minds from other mental forms of magic, but you need to wear it near one of your ears on a blue colored headband." The three men and one woman nod and then the woman summons four headbands and while the Auror seems a little hesitant, do they then dash out of the hall.

"Harry, sorry to ask, but – why didn't you go after him yourself?" Ron asks and while Molly snaps at him, does Harry shudder and he says: "Have you ever seen me try and go after the bad guy right away?" And Hermione answers: "No, in first you first tried with McGonagall and in second you tried Lockhart first."  
Harry nods and then he says: "I always tried relying on the adults first and only went for the dangerous situations if I felt I had no other choice. And this time I had more than just the teachers to rely on, not to mention that everything we now know of Pettigrew terrifies me more than Voldemort does. And no, that's not because of Halloween."

His friends nod and then Sirius moves over and says: "I am proud of you, Harry. You noticed a problem when we all felt secure and you proved that you only wanted to alert us to them. I can get why you – in the past – felt like you had to take action, but I am glad that you only took the lead in alerting others."  
Harry smiles and then Albus coughs, making us all look at where he is standing in the Great Hall doorway and he says: "I just got the confirmation that the portraits will help the Hit-Wizards in tracking down Pettigrew and I informed Madam Rosemerta over the Floo. All of Hogsmeade will keep their eyes open."  
This makes me feel relieved and then Amelia stands up and says: "I'll head back to the Ministry to inform them of the recent events and make sure they alert their families. By tonight all of England will have their eyes open for this bastard rat and I will make sure to send out flyers teaching our citizens how to cast Animagus Revelation spells."  
Here Albus nods with a large smile on his face and he says: "Also make sure to send a few Aurors to Pettigrew's own home and the country's borders. I think he will sooner try to flee the country than return home, but one can never be too sure." Amelia nods and we all return to our seats as she leaves before Lucius reads on.

_**PoA – Chapter 19, Page 388 &amp; 389 – PoA**_

This description disgusts me and the fact that the man, in the book, is already looking for a way to escape makes me look at the doors to the Great Hall in great concern as I just don't want to imagine what the man could get up to now that he's at large again and then I try to suppress a shudder by focusing on Lucius' reading.

_**PoA – Chapter 19, Page 389 – PoA**_

"I can't express how glad I am to know that that's not true." Sirius says and then Albus says: "Speaking of, when asking the other portraits to keep an eye out for Pettigrew, I also asked Headmaster Cornell if he knew what House Pettigrew was in." This makes everyone look at the man and he sighs as he says:  
"Apparently, Pettigrew wasn't a student at Hogwarts at all. He was the son of a Squib who worked in Hogsmeade and he used his close connection to the school to scurry around in it and spy on the students for his own gain. To make matters worse, he often spilled the secrets of one person to one of their school rivals.  
He did this ever since he could walk to Hogwarts at age five and with that kept the Gryffindor-Slytherin rivalry alive for years. This is also the reason, we believe, he was after you all more than others, you constantly worked hard to do the exact opposite regardless of how many times he did to you what he did to others."

This shocks even me and those who had been stuck in the doll house with me and then Jeremy asks: "All of our lives were ruined – because a couple of students proved that filthy little rodent that it's wrong to spy on people and gossip about their secrets?" And Albus nods gravely before the entire future gang shouts: "That's revolting!"  
And practically the entire Hall nods before Draco Malfoy mutters: "I didn't think it was possible, but I actually wish I was in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw instead of Slytherin." And while this seems to make Lucius a little angry, do many Gryffindors and Slytherins nod in agreement before the man huffs and continues reading.

_**PoA – Chapter 19, Page 389 &amp; 390 – PoA**_

"I think it's safe to say that, by tonight, not a single soul in England will be wanting to help that bastard." Sirius growls and then Luna stands up and asks: "Headmaster, permission to leave the hall and inform my daddy of all we know? I'm sure the Quibbler will publish all of these new discoveries before dinner if I can."  
The man himself smiles at the blonde haired girl and then says: "I certainly approve of that idea, Mss. Lovegood, but may I suggest we wait until the end of the book. Mr. Malfoy, how many chapters are there left?" And the man pages through the book before he says: "Three, Headmaster, plus ten more pages for this chapter."  
The man nods and says: "Then I think Mss. Lovegood can use the final chapter to contact her father. Let's see if we can get there before lunch or, if not, she can use lunch to contact her father. Do make sure you have everything written down before then, Mss. Lovegood." The girl nods and starts writing as Lucius reads on.

_**PoA – Chapter 19, Page 390 – PoA **_

Here Isaac shakes his head and then says: "And there the bastard reveals himself. If he really was a Light wizard he would have said that those powers were those that the rest of them could only be fearful of, not dream of." And while some of the younger students seem shocked at realizing this, does Lucius read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 19, Page 390 – PoA **_

"You know, I kind of wonder if they will hate him any more or less when they hear of what really happened to their master under the bastard's manipulations. I am correct that Voldemort's downfall was his fault, right?" Sirius asks and I answer: "He definitely did lead Voldemort to us, yes." Before Lucius reads on.

_**PoA – Chapter 19, Page 390 &amp; 391 – PoA **_

Here I can see both Lucius as well as several teens around the hall tense in concerned anger and then I say: "You're not one of them, Lucius." But the man looks at me shocked before he sighs and shakes his head as he says: "I am, Lily. I – I even –." And then Regulus interrupts him as he says: "Wear the Union Emblem."  
The blonde looks shocked and then we all raise up the right sleeve of our shirts and show him a tattoo of a lion roaring at our wrists with a snake wrapped around it with its fangs shown to our elbows and a raven has its claws around the neck of the snake with its wings spread in defense while a badger stands in the shadow of the lion.

The blonde looks shocked, but then lowers his head and instead of his right does he raise up his left sleeve and there we see the faintest of a mark that looks like a skull with a snake for a tongue, but then Harry suddenly appears next to the blonde, his eyes looking thoughtful and he mutters softly: "It's shadow magic."  
We all look at him and he says: "It's not the same as my own, but it's something similar. The magic is more like a shadow sliver of the power of the MMB and it uses the darker essences of the MMB magic to bend light around both of his wrists, making an illusion of a mark show on one wrist, while hiding another mark on the other arm.  
I – I think I can undo it, but – I'm not sure. I – I don't like admitting it, but –." And then Rosaline says: "You've already used more Shadow magic today than you have done in the last several years." Harry nods and then Albus says: "Leave the mark for now, Harry. At least we now know the truth." Harry nods and Lucius reads on.

_**PoA – Chapter 19, Page 391 – PoA **_

"Says the man that spied on people since he was younger than most Hogwarts students and spilled their darkest secrets to their rivals." A girl of Harry's age and House sneers, but then Harry asks: "Ehhh, Lavender?" And the girl turns red before she says: "I would never go that far." And Harry nods in agreement before Lucius reads on.

_**PoA – Chapter 19, Page 391 &amp; 392 – PoA **_

"Once a scared coward, always a scared coward." Sirius growls and while some students shiver as the man sounds just like he must be sounding in the book, does James then hug the man and say: "I'm starting to think that people other than Severus can benefit from a duel or two." To which Sirius sighs and then Albus says:  
"I think it would be a good idea to schedule in a week break once the book is over and then continue the reading, but then charm the hall so that other activities can also take place within its walls without disturbing the reading for those still interested. And of course, the students will be allowed to invite their parents if they so wish."  
At this a lot of whispers start to resonate and then Luna asks: "Professor, would it perhaps be an idea if some parents get portkeys that they can use when needed? I mean, could we make portkeys that respond to, say, the chapter titles? It might help if parents like Lord Malfoy and my daddy are present every so often, right?"  
This makes the man smile and he says: "Yes, Ms. Lovegood, I think that is a marvelous idea. Filius, would you and Batsheda perhaps be able to get this done before we start next week's reading?" And the two nod before I say: "I'm sure some of us will be able to help as well." And Albus and Filius both shine with glee as Lucius reads on.

_**PoA – Chapter 19, Page 392 – PoA **_

And instantly all teachers are on alert before Poppy Pomfrey says: "I want all Third and Seventh years along with all of the Weasleys and their close friends to meet me once this chapter is over." And when one fifth year boy asks: "Why us?" Does the woman answer: "Because I'm not taking any risks." Before Lucius continues reading.

_**PoA – Chapter 19, Page 392 &amp; 393 – PoA **_

"Okay, this is just for all those that are close to Harry. Please don't call me Mr. Black, you have done way too much for my son and I would just feel it being impersonal coming from any of you." Sirius says and all of Harry's friends smile at him gratefully while Hermione has a bit of a blush on her face as Lucius reads on.

_**PoA – Chapter 19, Page 393 &amp; 394 – PoA **_

Here, even though he tried to sound aloof and uncaring, does the man's voice still hold a shiver of utter terror that he obviously tries very hard to suppress and while I really feel for a man who often oversaw our dates over at Hogsmeade, do I still feel glad that it's not me reading this part and Lucius reads on after regaining himself.

_**PoA – Chapter 19, Page 394 – PoA **_

"But then, why didn't you try and escape 2 years before that? Was it really because you needed to know where the rat was?" Irma asks and Sirius shakes his head as he says: "It was mostly date based. Fudge hadn't been able to bring a paper in the two visits before then and, in Azkaban, there is just no difference between day and night."  
This shocks the Minister and he asks: "So, so even if – if the Weasleys hadn't been in the paper –?" And Sirius nods and says: "I still would have escaped just by seeing the date being between 1991 and 1998. I didn't want to escape before then as I didn't think I could be close to or find Harry, but after that, I knew where he'd be."  
Then he hugs the boy and says: "Not that I don't want to raise you, kiddo, it's the dream I've been trying to suppress just to keep it to myself for years, but the last thing I knew of you was that you had been sent to Dumbledore and I just truly believed he would take good care of you." Harry nods at this and Lucius reads on.

_**PoA – Chapter 19, Page 394 – PoA **_

Yet here Harry suddenly turns to the Weasley twins and asks: "Wait, that doesn't sound right. How is it you never saw Pettigrew even once on the Map? You've had it for the last five years, how did you never see him?" The two look at each other shocked and then they say: "We couldn't have not seen him even once, could we?"  
And instantly Harry shouts: "Irma!" And the girl as well as her younger sister rush over to the two boys, each of them moving their hands so that one hand is on each side of the boys' heads and after making a wave motion with their hands to call on water from two goblets, do their hands start to glow with a pale blue light.  
The two girls breath in through their noses and out through their mouths as they frown in concentration and then gasp as the older one says: "There are several small bits of their memories missing along with one major gap coming from sometime last year. The small ones I can heal, the bigger one, I'm not sure."

Instantly Molly as well as several other Gryffindors and the rest of the Weasley family let out all kinds of sounds of shock and concern and Poppy rushes over, the two girls allowing her space by stepping to the side and after waving her wand in several manners, does she frown at the obvious results before she speaks and says:  
"The smaller bits of their memory missing I can actually link together with the current MMB, making it so that if someone else remembers something, they will get that memory back. The bigger one, however, worries me as it has essences of other spells attached to them; restraining magic and even a Petrification spell.  
I also detect a few emotions that are at the start of the memory and they seem to be a mix of disgust and shock as well as a strange sense of concern for both Mss. Johnson and Ms. Spinnet." Here Harry and Ron share a shocked look and Harry asks: "And the bigger memory gap is from sometime around last year?"  
The woman nods and then Harry says: "Then you need to check Angelina and Alicia as well right away." The woman looks concerned and confused, but still does as said and then gasps as she finishes her result before she says: "Same date, several spells of the same nature and even a strong sense of physical pain hidden by the magic."

Here Harry and Ron share a horrid, hurt look and then Minerva asks: "Do you know how Pettigrew could have caused them this, Mr. Potter?" But then Harry shakes his head and says: "Not Pettigrew – Lockhart." And instantly Albus whitens as he seems to realize the same strange thing as that Harry and Ron did.  
The man then stands up and seems to cast a set of spells over the entire Great Hall, his expression looking worse and worse the more he casts and then the man sighs as he whispers: "Gilderoy, you unholy monster." And finally I can't take it anymore and ask: "Albus, what are you talking about? What happened?"  
Yet the man shakes his head and then says: "Students of Hogwarts, I want all of you who are of the female gender and who are either age 15 or older to write their parents and invite them to meet with me tomorrow at earliest convenience. This is not a request, this is an order. I will explain more when I meet with them."

"Why not explain it to the rest of us?" A 4th year Gryffindor asks with arrogance in his voice, yet the boy instantly reels back as Albus levels him a furious glare and hashes out: "Because this situation is very, very personal and thus deserves to be private. The fact that I found out about in public means nothing, Mr. Mclaggen."  
The boy nods meekly, yet just a single look at the boy reminds me of what James and Sirius were like just until Remus and I more or less took them under our wing and this makes me shake my head as it means that the boy won't be this meek and acceptable for long, yet after thinking this, do I decide to focus back on Lucius' reading.

_**PoA – Chapter 19, Page 394 &amp; 395 – PoA **_

Here I try not to show how painful that statement hurts me as it was something quite similar that almost allowed for Voldemort to kill us and allowed for Pettigrew to capture James and me and then Sirius asks: "Please tell me I didn't." Yet while I send the man a reassuring smile, do I not reply and Lucius reads on, his voice tight.

_**PoA – Chapter 19, Page 395 – PoA **_

"He asks that, only minutes after hearing how the man had gotten obsessed with getting to him? Is he seriously thinking that will work?" Draco asks and Sirius rolls his eyes as he says: "Just listen on, I'm sure he'll try it with the others as well, but different." At this the young blonde snorts before his father continues his reading.

_**PoA – Chapter 19, Page 395 &amp; 396 – PoA **_

"Was there even a spy in the Order in the first place?" Sirius asks and Regulus shakes his head as he says: "Pettigrew had become a secret protégée to a member who wasn't around all that often and he just magically compelled others to reveal their hiding locations." This seems to disgust the elder Black even more as Lucius reads on.

_**PoA – Chapter 19, Page 396 – PoA **_

"You stay away from my son, you disgusting bastard!" Arthur snarls in furious rage and this seems to shock some of those around us before my twins say: "So that's where Edena gets her temper from." But this calms the man down and he says: "No boys, that's from her mum." Making Molly smile before Lucius reads on.

_**PoA – Chapter 19, Page 396 – PoA **_

"A good pet, he did so little I did nothing but complain about him and feel humiliated I had him as my pet. That rat's mind is bloody messed up." Ron snarls and only then do I notice how the boy is, unconsciously, rubbing his leg and I snicker as I say: "Ron." The boy looks up and I say: "That's in the book only."  
And the boy looks confused, making me motion for his hand on his leg and when the boy looks down, do his eyes widen before he mutters: "It's a good book." Making me snicker and then the boy crosses his arms, trying to keep himself from making a repeat performance and while this makes me want to giggle more, does Lucius read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 19, Page 396 – PoA **_

"That better be a joke." James snarls and then Remus says: "I don't get why this bastard is trying so hard to make us underestimate him, but even he knows better than to turn to the one person we all want to protect against him, right?" Yet while this act of causing underestimation also worries me, does Lucius read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 19, Page 397 – PoA **_

"Had the crime been just him betraying me and making me have to sacrifice myself so that my son could survive, I would have had a little mercy for him. However, the fact that he sold us out, caused me and Lily to disappear, caused emotional pain to all those I care for and kidnapped my son – no, I have no mercy for him."  
This seems to shock Albus and then James says: "You have to understand, uncle Al. The reason Reg, Gib, Fab, Lils and I practiced our spells and changed them for adult use was definitely so we could take down Pettigrew when the chance arose. However, our main reason for taking him out was so we could be with our families.

We cared for revenge, but never more than we did for our families." Yet here Sirius lowers his head in shame and mutters: "And in that desire, you are the better man than me, James." But then James hugs the man and says: "No Sirius, that's just the change in your character caused by the MMB. You inspired this desire in me."  
Sirius looks at his mate and husband with a guilty look on his face and James smiles lovingly as he says: "You don't remember it, handsome, but you always did so, so much just to see the rest of us smile and you were just legendary when it came to the speeches you held to inspire us. Really, love, they were incredible."  
This makes the guilt vanish off of Sirius' face as it gets replaced with a grateful smile and then Ron says: "So that's where you got it from." And when we see him looking at Harry, do we see the latter of the two turn red with a proud smile on his face and both his parents send him a proud smile of their own as Lucius reads on.

_**PoA – Chapter 19, Page 397 – PoA **_

"He actually tried to hide away his slip-up there." Draco sneers and when we look at him, does he say: "At the start of that confession, he called his master the Dark Lord. Father always taught me that only those who were loyal to him called him that, yet Pettigrew used another acronym later." To which his father reads on, smiling proudly.

_**PoA – Chapter 19, Page 397 &amp; 398 – PoA **_

"NO!" This shout shocks us all as it's not just Harry, but it's also all of the Gang kids, both present and future and then Jeffrey is the one to speak up as he says: "We – we don't – we don't want to lose you. We – we can't." And instantly all of my reunited friends and I spring into action and move over to them.  
Remus embraces both versions of Jack, while I take Eddy and his younger brother in my arms. Lucius and Narcissa, even though only the younger Elena spoke up, hug all three of their kids. James and Sirius take Harry and younger Jeremy between them and James hugs older Jeremy as well, holding onto all of them tightly.  
All the other parents take their older and younger kids between them and for a long moment do we all keep quiet as we just hold onto our needing kids and at the same time I can't help but admit how much I love being able to hold onto my boys for the first time in so many years and like that do I focus as Lucius continues reading softly.

_**PoA – Chapter 19, Page 398 – PoA **_

And Lucius stops after this, his voice stocking in his throat before he looks at the boy in utter shock, silence ringing through the hall as everyone else is doing the same and then Harry, still cuddling into Sirius' side, mutters softly: "My dad is not a murderer." And his convincing voice makes us all nod before the blonde reads on.

_**PoA – Chapter 19, Page 398 – PoA **_

"There will not be a punishment worse enough to compare to what you deserve." The Prewett twins growl in sync and everyone in my group nods as I can't help but yet again remember all of the horrid crimes this little, sniveling bastard has committed against us and all those close to us before Lucius reads on with disdain in his voice.

_**PoA – Chapter 19, Page 398 &amp; 399 – PoA **_

"Even that just doesn't sound like enough to punish him." Regulus growls and then Lucius asks: "The Veil perhaps?" But then the older Irma snaps: "No." And the coldness of her voice shocks us before she says: "The file appeared in my hand when the word came up as well as a single note. I could almost feel the pain coming off it."  
This shocks all of us and then Irma pulls the note out of the file and she reads on as he says: "_Dear Minister Fudge, do my future self a favor and please destroy the Veil of Death. I understand that it is Ministerial Property, but I – _here it divides itself based on whether we read the file – _lost my only parent to that horrid thing_."  
This shocks everyone senseless and instantly Harry almost merges himself with Sirius, tears streaming down his eyes as he wails and cries in heartbroken pain and just the thought that, in a few years from now, I would have lost my brother in all but blood breaks me as well, even more so the thought that Harry is orphaned again.  
Everyone at our tables starts to weep and snivel, even Narcissa and Lucius seem unable to keep their masks on and hold each other close, yet the most heartbroken sounds come from James, the two Jeffreys and Harry as the four of them cry over the potential loss of their mate and husband as well as their father.

Sirius himself seems almost paralytic with shocked, heartfelt pain as his face is just a blanc mask, similar to that of an emotionless husk, but then he turns his dead eyes to Cornelius and whispers: "Follow the request." And while his hollow voice makes the man shiver, does the Minister still nod in compliance after this.  
After this does the rest of the Hall keep quiet, all of them sending us looks of condolence and deep care as they allow us this moment to weep for what could have been part of our future and while grateful for this, do I still focus more on those around me, especially my kids, before I hear Lucius trying to read on, his voice sounding troubled.

_**PoA – Chapter 19, Page 399 – PoA **_

Here a teary-eyed Molly sends Remus a grateful smile, but then Remus looks down and says: "I should have done that the minute I came into that Shack. If Ron's leg gets infested with anything in the book, Molly, then you have my sincerest apology." The woman herself looks concerned, but nods at him and Lucius reads on.

_**PoA – Chapter 19, Page 399 &amp; 400 – PoA **_

"Was that really the best idea, Remus?" Regulus asks and Remus answers: "I think in the book I was worried that Severus would go in an even crazier state of rage and perhaps injure the kids so bad they could die of their injuries. Things were going well and I probably wanted to keep them going that way." Reg nods and Severus asks:  
"You really think I would be capable of doing that?" And Remus sighs as he says: "After what I heard of you being willing to do – how you tied up a fellow teacher because of faults committed in the past – I don't know if I can be sure of what to expect of you." This makes Severus cringe in personal pain, yet he still nods as Lucius reads on.

_**PoA – Chapter 19, Page 400 – PoA **_

"HAVE YOU GUYS LOST IT?" My own twins ask in utter shock and then one of them shouts: "You're going to tie a crazy criminal to a boy with a limp in his leg and a known werewolf – on a full-moon night? Why?" And Remus winces as he says: "Loss of common sense." Making the twins groan as Harry softly mutters:  
"He'll escape." Everyone looks at the boy as his voice is a mix of anger and heartfelt pain before he says: "He'll escape and – and join Voldemort. The – the prophesy Trelawney made is coming true." And everyone looks shocked before one of the Weasley twins says: "Okay, so it wasn't a loss of common sense."  
And the other goes on: "It was a form of magic no one will ever be able to understand." And while this makes silence ring through the hall for only a short second, does the next get filled with crazy laughter as the tension of the last entire chapter gets released and everyone gets bend over their tables, laughing themselves silly.

The only one who doesn't – shockingly enough – is Molly who wants to rant at the boys, but then I say: "Molly, don't. That was – oh Merlin, that was so good. Just – Merlin's beard – just look – look around you. We – Merlin, did we need that." And the woman looks around, her eyes widening when she sees everyone else laughing.  
Then Remus regains himself and says: "Fred, George, I know you're not mine or the kids of any of our group of friends, but I am proud to call you Honorary Marauders. You deserved it for how you just helped us lose all of our anxiety and I'm quite sure that was necessary for future chapters. Well done, boys, well done."  
And the excited, incredulous smiles that are on the faces of the two boys makes me all the happier that they just pulled this stunt as I can tell that – wrong memories and misguided facts or not – these two adore the things that my husband, James, Sirius and the others stand for and this makes me smile at them as Lucius reads on.

_**PoA – Chapter 19, Page 400 – PoA **_

And there Lucius stops reading, yet his face is set in great concern and he says: "I never thought I could ever grow to care this much for a bunch of people who aren't even in the same House as me." To which I smile at the man and say: "Well, believe it, because you were practically the dad of our gang for many a year."  
The man looks shocked and I shrug as I say: "You took Severus and Regulus under your wing even after you graduated and after we all became one tight-knit group, you more or less unofficially adopted us and told us you would vouch for a full Gang alliance once the war was over." This makes the man smile and then he lies the book down.

* * *

_**And that is that,  
**__**HOLY BLOODY MERLIN! I know this chapter was hard, but damn, that twin part was needed for more than just the readers. I needed a whole weekend to write this story and I have never needed such a long time for any of my stories. I am absolutely shocked and sincerely hope you will all be touched by all that has happened.  
**__**Enjoy everyone,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	20. Many Shocks And Concerns

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**So the original plan was for only this and Preventing Trouble to have CR content, but then I realized that To Read And To View also had CR content and that the chapter of Destiny's Saying would be too short in content if I didn't add CR content. However, To Read Into the Universe and Fate's Finale will not have CR content.  
**__**Now have fun,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 20  
**__**Many Shocks And Concerns**_

_**Harry's POV**_

As great as all this feels and as worried as I am about Pettigrew and where he could be now, I have one thing I worry about even more and so I say: "I'm reading next." Everyone looks at me as I sounded determined, yet also down-heartened and dad asks: "Harry, kiddo, what's wrong?" And I sigh as I look at the Gang and say:  
"It's the future gang. They came here because things went wrong in the future and they told me that my future-self had read the file I read earlier and that I had exclaimed about how badly I had wished to have had that file at the end of my third year. That just worries me and so – I'd like to read." Dad nods and I take the book.  
And just by opening the book to where Mr. Malfoy bookmarked the page and reading only the first syllable do I instantly realize that I was right to be worried, yet at the same time does the full title make me shake the book heavily as my hands start shaking in fear and instantly my parents hug me from both sides and dad asks:

"Harry, what is it? What is the title?" And instantly I shake my head and say: "I – I can't read this. I – I'm not ready. I – I didn't even start training. I – I mean, I know that doesn't matter as my book self has been, but –." But then the book flies from my hands and I look up shocked as I see it fly into Madam Bones' hands.  
She herself flips through the pages as they had started whipping around as the book flew through the air and when she lands on the bookmarked page do her own eyes widen before she says: "You had all rights to change your mind on reading this chapter, Mr. Potter. I will read for you." And I smile at her in utter gratitude.

_**Amelia's POV**_

I really can't blame the poor boy for not wanting to read a chapter like this as just the title alone makes me worry for all those that have been listed inside the book as part of the group – even Snape who I believe was absolutely in the wrong during last chapter – and while I wonder what could possibly happen, do I start to read.

_**The Dementor's Kiss**_

And instantly the entire room feels as if a blizzard has just allowed the Dementors to enter the Great Hall as gasps, squeaks and screams of shock go round the entire hall and Mss. Granger asks: "Wait, does – does that mean that we actually watch Pettigrew's punishment or –." Yet she seems too scared to continue and Harry says:  
"No Hermione, Pettigrew is going to escape thanks to the intricate magic of the prophesy and then – one of us will somehow come across the Dementors in such a way they will try to perform their Kiss on us. And I can already guess who out of that group are most likely to have that happen to them. Yes, Hermione, _them_."  
And with that does the boy hide himself in his father's embrace, yet while I feel highly worried over how dead and deadly serious he sounds, can I also easily see that he is not just hiding with Sirius out of a need for comfort, but also because he fears for his father's life and while I worry greatly for them both, do I start the chapter.

_**PoA – Chapter 20, Page 401 – PoA **_

"You know, I think we can think up a crazier group." One of the Weasley twins says and before Molly can protest, do the Lupin twins chorus: "You're on!" Making both pairs of twins smirk at each other, to the shock of Molly before the Lupin twins turn to their younger selves – who I decide to call the Evans twins – and ask:  
"You want to join us?" And the younger twins look at their parents – who are also glared at by Molly with the silent command to cut them off – yet both Lily and Remus ignore her and Lily says: "I would love to see you try, but I think you two should let your younger brothers wait until they know the rest of us a little better."

And while Molly looks shocked that Lily only advised them and didn't just forbid them from joining in, do the Evans twins nod before one of the Weasley twins hums and says: "Professor Snape – with Professor Trelawney, Collin Creevey, Peeves and Fil – no, Mrs. Norris." And already I have trouble holding back laughter.  
"Good one." One of the Lupin twins says and then the other says: "Our turn." And the two of them put their heads together and whisper so softly I can only hear them breathing, but no sounds and then they stop and one of them says: "Hagrid with Madam Pince, Oliver Wood, Irma, Edena and Buckbeak." And they cross their arms.  
The Weasley twins look at them shocked and then their younger brother whistles and says: "I think you actually won that round." And the Lupin twins give themselves a high-five with large happy smiles on their faces and I smile at them as I say: "Thank you for the distraction, both of you." To which Molly asks:  
"You approve?" And I nod before Albus says: "Molly, please understand. The chapter has an upsetting title already, so having people with your sons' sense of humor will definitely be essential for all of us to get through this chapter without risking the chance of a depression." And while Molly looks shocked, do I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 20, Page 401 – PoA **_

"I can only assume that it was a mix of my fury that Snape was willing to endanger Harry with the sight of a Dementor's Kiss and the rivalry I was so sure had been existing since we came to Hogwarts as students." Sirius mutters, yet his voice sounds distant and cold-hearted and I can only imagine how he is feeling as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 20, Page 401 &amp; 402 – PoA **_

"Even though you found out through all the wrong means instead of through someone you know you can trust." Ron then says and then his mother asks: "How did you find out?" Yet Sirius seems to take offence to her tone as he says: "He didn't get proven that others trust him, however he didn't go looking for it either.  
He just accidentally heard it all, because four people who each had had plenty of time and chance to tell him thought it wise to speak about it in the middle of a bar filled to the brim with students instead." And Molly looks shocked whereas Minerva, Filius, Cornelius and Hagrid look guilty and Molly asks:  
"Minister? _Minerva?" _And the woman looks down as she says: "I was of the belief that, because the bar was so crowded and filled with noise, that we could talk safely." To which Sirius grumbles: "Yeah, you just overlooked the fact that three of you have strong reputations." And the woman cringes as I continue reading.

_**PoA – Chapter 20, Page 402 – PoA **_

"Send me to Azkaban next time I say something as ridiculous as that, please." Sirius grumbles and James, in a clear attempt to hide his concern, says: "I think I'll keep it to the couch, thanks." And Sirius looks shocked, before he smiles at his partner in grateful guilt, James and his kids hugging him as I continue reading.

_**PoA – Chapter 20, Page 402 – PoA **_

"Eeeeh dad, did you at that time perhaps forget that I had run away from the Dursleys?" Harry asks and then, shockingly enough, Molly responds instead of Sirius and says: "Oh Harry dear, we all know that means nothing. It was just a small altercation that got settled by the Ministry. Of course you'll be returning there –."  
Only then she falters and stops her sentence as the glare Harry sends her makes me almost feel as if I am looking at a Manticore glaring down at another creature entering their territory and then Harry almost hisses: "Mrs. Weasley, you are not implying that I should chose those _Muggles_ over my own newly returned parents, _are you_?"  
And the woman whitens as she realizes that Harry is right and Harry says: "Surely, you don't believe that my parents would want to find a place to raise both forms of Jeremey and Jeffrey, yet that they would send me away after not having been able to raise me for over a decade. Surely, you're not believing you can imply that, are you?"

The woman looks absolutely flabbergasted at Harry exposing her for her statements and then Harry says: "Mrs. Weasley, I appreciate the Christmas and birthday gifts and the weeks I got to spend at the Burrow, but now – I have my parents, so I would appreciate it if you would give them their long-awaited chance to raise me now."  
Yet the woman seems too shocked to respond and then Arthur says: "We will try not to be the main rulers, Harry, but please understand that Molly really cares for you and that she always voices her opinion to those she cares for." To this Harry shrugs and says: "Fine by me, just don't expect me to always listen to it."  
And while this seems to push Molly out of her shock, does Arthur keep her from replying as he says: "That is perfectly understandable, Harry. You have been raised to be very independent and even the teachers, Molly and I have had trouble getting you to trust us, so I can understand why you would rather take your own route over ours."

But then Harry shakes his head and says: "That's not it, well, not really. Yes, I have been raised to rely on no one but myself and yes, there have been many instances where I have gotten proof that elders that I am supposed to trust in and rely on are just too self-confident or frazzled to take the action that is necessary, but –  
I think the two main reasons it will come easier for me to listen to my parents is because – for one, they both have different manners of experience that are – in a way – equal to what I have gone through and two, they are the people I have always wanted and dreamed to raise me; not the Dursleys, not the teachers, but them.  
And while I have no doubt that my independence will probably cause for some conflictions to happen between my new family and me – I just feel that it will be lessened by our united need to be together and be a family after all these years." And Arthur nods, while Sirius and James happily hug their son and I read on feeling proud.

_**PoA – Chapter 20, Page 402 – PoA **_

"We're heading for Gringotts to check for a good home as soon as possible. And James, sorry, but I am not opening Black home accounts. Sorry, Cissy, but there is still much of the MMB inside me and because of that – I just don't know if my youth has been as bad as I currently remember and I just don't want to take the risk."  
Here Narcissa nods and says: "I do indeed also remember that Aunt Walburga was absolutely horrid to you and it really wouldn't be smart to approach her home until we know if that is true or not, especially now that you have at least one Primal Heir to House Black. She will just take that the wrong way, at least under the MMB she will."  
"Is grandma Black really that bad?" The elder Jeremy then asks and Sirius shudders before he says: "On one of her bad days – she could easily become my Boggart, let me put it like that." And while this seems to shock his sons, do I share a look with Albus and the Minister and both of them nod at me in agreement before I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 20, Page 402 &amp; 403 – PoA **_

This makes the man in question release a small smile and then Hermione says: "He's right, you know. Even with the treatment you already got the last few days, smiling really does help make it easier not to see the person in the Prophet in you." And while Sirius sends her a grateful smile for her gentle compliment, do I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 20, Page 403 – PoA **_

"That is so not good. Didn't Professor Snape say that the only reason he followed Professor Lupin was because he had yet to have given him the Wolfsbane? Also, did anyone hear Snape giving it to Lupin? Or even Snape having it on him?" A first year named Edward who is in Ravenclaw asks and he sounds more afraid the longer he speaks.  
This makes Remus grimace and he says: "That must be it. The magic of the Prophesy must have made Severus –." But then Snape himself shakes his head and says: "That prophesy is only a few hours old. I should have given it to you days before that event." And then suddenly I whiten as I remember something highly lethal.

"We can consider ourselves grateful you didn't take that draught with you! I had a werewolf for a freelancer for a few years sometime back and he helped me solve a ton of cases, yet one time he was so tardy with taking the potion he didn't take it until the day before the full moon and not even half a day before the moon rose.  
It was about eleven and a half hours before full moon rise and he actually became a case of his own because the Wolfsbane potion, having been taken too little too late, actually had an opposite effect to what it usually did. If Severus had taken the potion with him and if you had drunk it there, with only a few hours before moon rise –."  
Here everyone whitens and I shake my head and say: "I actually had to forbid him from ever working for the Ministry again and had to just sit by and watch how Dolores made freelance jobs illegal for werewolves and – and because of that case and my honor to my job, was there nothing I could do to stop either of it happening.  
I couldn't stop that poor man from going absolutely wilder than Greyback, I couldn't stop him from being forced to leave the Ministry and I couldn't stop Dolores from making profession and job application even harder for werewolves." And while everyone looks at me with great levels of sympathy, do I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 20, Page 403 – PoA **_

Here Harry shakes his head, but then his sense of displeasure gets replaced by a sense of humor that really reminds me of his parents before he says: "Even if something bad happens, I'm sure I will be telling the Dursleys that Sirius is supposedly my godfather. Though I think I will forget to mention he is innocent, accidentally of course."  
Here most of the tables laugh at how innocent and amused he sounds at the end, yet then Molly says: "Harry James Potter, that is absolutely unacceptable. You shouldn't lie to your family." Yet Harry seems just as unaccepting of this reprimand as he was of her earlier comment as he turns furious yet again and snaps back:

"Then they shouldn't have lied to me either – and _no_! I don't mean about the whole thing with Sirius; I mean about how my MMB parents – Lily and James – were nothing but a drug-abusing whore and a worthless unemployed drunk, who just loved enjoying each other's company, but had no interest in parenthood and drove themselves to death."

And this causes a silence worse than when I read out the chapter title and then Harry snarls: "And that is the truth as I have known it since I was four years old, so don't reprimand me about lying to those Muggles, it's the only way they will even treat me with even the smallest acknowledgement that I am a human and not some House Elf."  
Molly looks flabbergasted at what was just told to her, but then she shocks me as she shakes her head and says: "Harry, Harry, Harry, Professor Dumbledore would never –." And instantly she gets interrupted by James and Sirius who jump up and shout: "DO NOT CALL OUR SON A LIAR, MOLLY ANNE WEASLEY!"  
And the woman yelps in shock, yet I suddenly notice how both groups of the Gang also stand up to shout in Harry's defense and even her own sons, Hermione and several other Gryffindors all jump up in angered defense of their friend and fellow House Mate and all of them shout the same thing: "HARRY ISN'T A LIAR!"  
And these combined shouts of so many people together actually sound like a pack of lions roaring in anger at a hyena trying to attack their pack cub and while I can barely believe that this group can emulate their House mascot so incredibly well does Albus then draw Molly's attention as he sighs deeply before he says:

"Molly, I would send Harry to Muggles like that – if I believed in the goodness of their heart instead of knowing how dark and tainted those hearts actually are. You are right in believing I would not have send Harry there if I had known this, but that is exactly the problem, Molly. I didn't and my friend there never told me any of this."  
And while Harry seems intrigued to hear who this _friend_ is, does the famous Mss. Rosa then turn to the ancient man and says: "Albus, the reason Arabella never told you of this is because she and Vernon made a deal on her keeping quiet to the so-called right people early on after she moved in there on your request.  
She fakes to be able to talk to her cats and video-records this and then uploads it onto the internet. Through this she makes money and half of that money she pays to the Dursleys. In return she uses what little magic she has to keep the wards active in just the right ways to keep you from realizing that there is something wrong.  
They are working together and tricking you, Albus, and they have been doing it for years. And yes, all those who have worked together with Pettigrew on the kidnap and the raising of the kidnapped kids have someone just like that. Someone who makes money in an obscure manner and then shares half the profit with them for child abuse."

This shocks and flabbergasts everyone and Rosie sighs as she says: "Trust me, I have very little friends in that neighborhood and the only friends I do have, have jobs that are so far below the stations of the abusers, there is just nothing we can do other than open our homes and organize activities for those poor abused souls.  
I may not be alone in my efforts, but my friends and I are definitely the minority in that community there and the hidden motto they all live by just makes me disgusted that I even rent half an inch of land there. _Pretend to be normal to the community, but force normality on your own family no matter the way or cost_. Utterly disgusting."  
And everyone around us nods in agreement, yet I also notice how – at each House Table – there are a few students that are actually shuddering in something other than revulsion for what they are hearing and I quickly memorize their faces and facial points of recognition before sighing and focusing back on Rosie as I say:

"Rosie, I would like to meet with you once we know for sure that everyone in the book is safe. I may not have authority over the Muggle world, but I am in contact with authority functions like Scotland Yard and other Secret Agencies among the protective forces of the Muggle world." Rosie smiles at me and nods as Cornelius asks:  
"Amelia, how – how did you –?" And I smile at him as I always believed that the Ministers of the last few decades treat their Muggle Counterparts way too loftily and disrespectful and say: "I always knew that Muggles were much more variable in their protective services so I started creating connections when I started as a Senior Auror."  
This shocks the man and I say: "Cornelius, just because I may not meet or work with them on a daily basis, do we still share a set of common goals; to keep the Stature of Secrecy exactly that a secret and to protect our division of this world with all our might. And that, Cornelius, deserves respect." The man nods and I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 20, Page 403 – PoA **_

And instantly it feels as if the oxygen has left the entire Great Hall, yet before this great sense of fear can consume us, do I see Harry gazing at his youngest older brother as well as his younger sibling and the two boys nod before breathing in, moving their arms from their sides up above their heads and then down to their chests.  
Then, as they breath out, do huge gusts of wind blow from them to all corners and sides of the Great Hall and this instantly takes most of the shock and fear out of everyone as they get overwhelmed by this new strengthened ability to breath and while some shake their heads and others send the boys grateful smiles do I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 20, Page 404 – PoA **_

"BLACK, YOU HAD BETTER SAVE MY SON, YOU HEAR!" Molly suddenly shouts and everyone yelps at hearing her voice before suddenly Severus jumps up, looking more furious than a nesting mother with a stolen egg before he swishes his wand at the woman, yet while a silent spell hits her does nothing else happen.  
"This chapter is tense enough as it is. We don't need your shouting to make half of us faint before it's even over." Severus snaps before sitting down, his glare proving not only his own anger at getting shocked, but also his annoyance at the story being interrupted at this vital point and while Molly opens her mouth, does no sound come out.  
"You – you silenced her?" Frank asks shocked and Severus answers: "I actually wanted to just stun or paralyze her, but I felt it would just make her wake up even more crazy with worry later and I didn't feel like going through an event like that. Now Mrs. Weasley, sit down so all parents can worry for their kids in peace."

And while the woman is opening her mouth in a huge silent rage is her anger obviously not strong enough to get through Severus' spell, yet this doesn't seem to be enough to stop her and her apparent rant seems to anger Severus more and more before he suddenly shocks us yet again as he snaps: "Stop that, only Dorea has that right!"  
And this does indeed stop Molly from continuing her silent rant as she looks at the man in shock and Remus asks: "Dor – Dorea?" Yet James seems happy instead of shocked and says: "So you remember it then? Our summers together at my or Frank's place?" And this shocks all of us into looking at the once sour man.

Severus is looking down with a pained expression, one that looks like a mix of mental pain and the pain of having lost someone precious and he says: "I – yes. I do remember – at least – one summer where – where your mother treated me with – with a kindness that I had – had never experienced before that time.  
It – it was what made me accept Regulus as my partner. She – she inspired me to do so, because she constantly told me how she believed that – that I deserved – _to be happy_." And with those words do I see a single tear leak down the man's eye before Regulus lovingly wipes it off his cheek and when Severus looks at him, he says:  
"I remember that summer as well. It was the summer before we all became a team. Before then we were just friends who often had our emotions, hormones and the beliefs of our Houses cause us to argue and fight. Yet over the course of that year, one by one, our pairings came together and we became a true band of friends."  
By now something is going on that is actually making many of the students around them to look shocked as Severus is actually smiling back at the man and he nods before he softly whispers: "Best summer ever." And all those who are part of this incredible group of unusual friends nod in agreement before I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 20, Page 404 – PoA **_

Here many people shudder and Severus quickly swishes and flicks his wand towards the Antechamber from where hundreds of bottles fly from the door and he expertly moves them over to all those who had been shuddering the worst as he says: "I had a feeling that the climax of this tale might be too much for some here to handle."  
And while I smile in pride at the fine way the man handled a proper precaution for a probable possibility, do I then feel greatly worried when I see that Susan and Hannah are two of the girls who get a Calming Draught handed to them and I quickly send them stern ordering looks to have them drink it before I look down.

"I can barely believe this, but this is actually the first accurate description of a proper werewolf transformation. There is, of course, one of a werewolf transforming while under the influence of the Wolfsbane Potion, yet this is of a werewolf who hasn't taken it." And with that do I remember another werewolf and ask:  
"Mr. Potter, I know these books are actually from the future, but they are in your Point of View and everything. Can I have your permission to copy and paste this part of the tale and send it to editors and writers of Magical Creature books?" Yet here Harry looks at Remus in question before he turns back to me sternly and says:  
"As long as you promise not to reveal who the werewolf is that is being described there and make sure that the books this text comes in doesn't contain any form of bias, whether personal or otherwise." At this I nod and give him a silent promise through my thankful smile and Harry sends me one back before I focus back on reading.

_**PoA – Chapter 20, Page 404 – PoA **_

"Sirius, can I take another look at your Animagus form, perhaps?" Albus asks and while this confuses me, does Sirius still do as said and while Albus looks thoughtful for a short while, does he then sigh and say: "Even if you gained a few pounds in between now and the time of this event – it would not have been sufficient enough."  
Instantly Sirius transforms back and asks: "What do you mean?" And Albus looks at Remus as he says: "Before I hired Remus, I had him testing his strength while under the influence of Wolfsbane potion. Because he was in full control of himself, was it safe for me to observe both his transformed state and the test.  
I know Remus' form and power and if you take into account that the Wolfsbane actually takes the instinctual strength out of a werewolf, then – as noble and welcome as your attempt to keep Remus away from Ron and Pettigrew is –." Here the man shakes his head and says: "Your weakened state will make you lose that fight."  
This shocks the entire hall and then Harry says: "So – so the only chance – WHY ARE WE EVEN DOING THIS? WE'RE RUINING THE WHOLE CHAPTER AND CAUSING OURSELVES TO BE MORE CONCERNED THAN WE NEED TO BE!" And while everyone looks at this shocked, do we then look abashed and I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 20, Page 404 &amp; 405 – PoA **_

"Was – was – was – was Ron –?" Arthur asks and then suddenly Irma answers: "Ron was part of the final battle at the end of his Seventh year at Hogwarts and he had had years of training under an experienced, but still slightly naïve teenager." And while this comforts the concerned father and his kids, do I continue my reading.

_**PoA – Chapter 20, Page 405 – PoA **_

"I guess Pettigrew decided to get revenge on all those who had mocked and harmed him that past year. Sure hope that cat still has some lives left in him." One of the fourth year Lions sneers only to get cursed by the twins, causing him to yelp in pain thanks to the stinging hexes they send his way before one of them shouts:  
"YOU BLOODY NITWIT!" And the other goes on: "Don't you realize –!" And they chorus: "That that includes HERMIONE!" And while the Gryffindor cringes as if he just got hit with another stinging hex, does Hermione asks: "Ehm, what does that matter? Shouldn't you guys be more worried about Ron?"  
And the twins huff before the left one says: "Of course we are." And the other goes on: "But this doofus here is being a total hypocrite." And his brother says: "Speaking so casually about those that harmed Pettigrew." His brother goes on: "While he knows that includes you." And they chorus: "And the doofus has a crush on you."

And instantly silence rings through the hall, yet instead of the few times it happened before is this a stunned silence instead of a fearful silence and then Hermione turns beat red before she shakes her head and while I am amazed at how well the girl manages to keep herself under control does she then speak up and ask:  
"So this guy has a crush on me and would probably try and ask me out sometime over the course of the next few years, yet when we read about who my friends are and an event in which they get hurt, he shows an extreme lack of care for both their health and my safety?" And the twins angrily chorus: "Exactly." Making him cringe.  
Here Hermione shakes her head and says: "I may constantly fight with Ron, but at least he cares for me when my life is in danger – or at least when my health could be put in jeopardy – and he knows I worry for him in the same way. Anyone who doesn't care for that, I can't call my friend, let alone a potential boyfriend."  
"OH COME ON! Weasley is nothing! Potter is even less! He's nothing like any of us got told –." Yet here Hermione interrupts him and snarls: "Have you seriously not been listening? Harry held a speech about how much he hates that fame and those stories just a few days ago." And while the fourth year cringes, do I just continue reading.

_**PoA – Chapter 20, Page 405 – PoA **_

"What a relief." Arthur mutters in sheer emotional exhaustion, yet for some reason Harry and Hermione seem to try and repress an instinctive shudder and Ron asks: "What's with you two? Lupin headed for the forest, not you two." Yet neither of his friends seems to have the answer and they just shrug before I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 20, Page 405 – PoA **_

Here the boy looks down and says: "I shouldn't have done that. I should have checked to see how you were doing and see if I could have treated your wounds." Yet Sirius hugs him and says: "At the time Pettigrew seemed vital to proving my innocence. You have nothing to feel guilty about." And his son smiles at him as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 20, Page 405 – PoA **_

Here Sirius' eyes widen and he whispers: "He better not have." Everyone looks at him and says: "I have one clear memory above all, one that haunts me almost as much as Azkaban. A glimpse I caught of myself in a bit of shiny granite rock before I got thrown into prison. I – I had the exact same look as was just – described."  
This shocks everyone and then the man whispers: "That – that bastard. He – in – in the books he – he just used Ron to further power the MMB. In – in that future – getting our memories and everything else back – he just made that impossible by using a living host as the catalyst to his spell. Ron's life energizes the MMB spell."  
And everyone looks at the man before he says: "Think about it, it makes perfect sense. He made use of me the first time, because I have been so strongly in contact with my inner Veela for all these years. So suppressing my Veela helps Pettigrew suppress the memories that unite us – and now he's done the same to Ron in the books."

And that seems to be the one thing that Molly needs to break through Severus' Silencing spell as she shouts: "THAT MONSTER IS A GONER! HE IS MINE! I WILL PERSONALLY KILL HIM!" And her voice is loud enough to make us all slap our hands on our ears and for the whole hall to shake with the vibrations of her voice.  
Many of us tremble as we hear her scream and rant and I even hear a few voices scream as she rants until suddenly an even louder voice shouts: "MUM, YOU'RE SCARING GINNY!" And this makes everyone look at a furious looking Edena who is glaring at her mother, her shout having silenced Molly at last.

Yet as she glares at her mother, is she also holding onto a trembling Ginny, which shocks Molly into sitting down, her eyes slowly filling themselves up with tears of guilt and then Severus seems to share a new stock of potions with at least 80% of the Great Hall's inhabitants and this time everyone takes the draughts instantly and gratefully.  
I too get handed a draught and when I look, does he say: "Hearing restoring potion. You were covering one of your ears with the book, yet were covering it with the wrong part. Your left ear probably experienced a bit of damage." And only then do I notice how I can barely hear anything happening to my left.  
I shake my head out of instinct at feeling this and then take the draught, the concoction itself tasting horrible, yet the strange whistling sound I had only just started noticing instantly quieting down and I send the man a grateful smile and when Molly has offered a guilty apology, do I continue reading as I think: "She is definitely Molly's."

_**PoA – Chapter 20, Page 405 &amp; 406 – PoA **_

Here Harry actually glares at Hermione and says: "I appreciate the loyalty, Hermione, but you should have stayed with Ron. Someone needed to stay there who could – at least – try and levitate Ron and the others to the castle, even if only one at a time." And while the girl looks chastised, does she then stubbornly reply:  
"As if I would leave you alone, Harry. As if." Yet then Harry leaves her the finishing blow as he says: "At least I was conscious. Had anything come at me, I could have tried casting spells against it. Ron and Snape didn't have that luxury. They needed you." And while the girl looks down, does Sirius shake his head and says:  
"Neither of you are guilty there. I made the same mistake I did all those years ago, when I thought Hagrid would keep you safe. I should have taken the situation into account and taken the responsibility I wanted to take over you and should have stayed with you." And while Harry looks at his father worriedly, does Ron shock us all:  
"None of us are guilty here. We are dealing with a prophesy here. We've already established that it is making our thought process muddled so stop taking responsibility for something that is beyond our grasp already." And while everyone looks at the redhead shocked, do they then smile and nod before I read on, feeling slightly calmer.

_**PoA – Chapter 20, Page 406 – PoA **_

And just like that has the calmness that I felt a second ago left me and instantly I cut my nails into the book as I tense up with great concern and then Ron moans: "Oh come on! Pettigrew escaping is one thing, but _them?_" And Albus groans as he says: "They are part of the title, Mr. Weasley." And Ron groans as I continue reading.

_**PoA – Chapter 20, Page 406 – PoA **_

"At least – HOW MANY!" Over a hundred voices shout in perfect chorus and this only brings all of the shock and fear for the two students and exonerated ex-murderer home to all those not screaming all the more and while I feel as if their shout could have knocked me off my seat, do I say: "No more interruptions." Before I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 20, Page 406 &amp; 407 – PoA **_

Here the girl shakes her head and actually goes against my previous order as she mutters: "I can't do it. You were right, Harry, I should have stayed with Ron." Yet Harry himself shakes his head and says: "There was no way you could have known this would happen. I don't blame you." And his friend smiles at him as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 20, Page 407 – PoA **_

This time Remus is the one shaking his head and he says: "Those aren't happy thoughts. They're the desperate thoughts of one's personal desire. They won't work, not against a few Dementors, let alone that many." Only for his wife to hit him over the head and snap: "Not. Helping." Making him blush as I read on with a sigh.

_**PoA – Chapter 20, Page 407 – PoA **_

"They're not interested in Sirius, not anymore at least." Luna suddenly whispers, yet her voice sounds deafening in the otherwise silent hall and all those around Harry whiten and tense up as Sirius whispers: "No – no, not – they – they can't –." And then the man proves that Azkaban still did a number on him as he shouts:  
"THEY CAN'T TAKE HIM!" And as he clings to his son, do tears of fearful desperation slip from his eyes as he cries out of clear horrified fear over just the thought that he has actually just lost his son; the same way part of him must still be believing he has lost his friend and mate. And still his wailing shocks us all crazy.

Harry is the first to recover and he hugs the wailing man close as he whispers: "I'm here, dad. They can't take me. They're gone, dad. They're back where they belong. They're far away, dad, far enough they can never get to me. I am safe, dad, I am safe right here. Right here with you. I'm in your arms, dad, and I'm safe."  
And to my utter amazement do the words seem to have an actual healing effect on the man as Harry keeps his body close and relaxed while he holds his dad and softly rubs the man's back in calming swirling motions of both his hands and as Sirius listens to his son's calming words, does his wailing get reduced to tearful hiccups.  
"Ha-ha-ha-ha-Harry." The man whimpers, making my heart break for how scared he sounds at the thought of not having his son with him and yet Harry keeps his stance and the look on his face the same and whispers only five words: "I'm here, dad, I'm here." And to that does Sirius try to cuddle even closer against Harry.

Then suddenly something happens that shocks me as two different gusts of winds suddenly start to surround the two, yet when I look at where the powers are coming from, does the older Jeffrey says: "Dad just can't handle this chapter anymore." And the younger says: "He needs Harry more now." And I nod before Molly asks:  
"But – but isn't this like with what Severus wanted to do with me at the start of the chapter?" But the two brothers shake their heads and the older one says: "No, the situation is totally different here." And the younger brother says: "It's different, because dad carries short-term emotional scars of all of us, especially mum and Harry."  
Then the older goes on: "As far as his instincts still know, Harry is all he has left of his past." And the younger says: "So to hear about the chance of losing him only so close after leaving his emotional hell is something he just can't handle." And then the elder says: "You are more emotionally stable than he is, you understand?"  
And the woman nods, while her eyes are wide with shock with how well the two brothers, even with several years of time difference and a whole journey of time-travel between them, can work together and think like one entity and then the two brothers return their focus to their brother and father and as they do, do I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 20, Page 407 – PoA **_

This makes me drop the book in revolted shock and Albus whispers what everyone is thinking as he whispers: "It didn't." Yet I know I don't need to repeat the words by just looking at all of their looks of utter horror, fear, concern and revulsion and with trembling hands, do I pick the book back up, gulp and shakily continue reading.

_**PoA – Chapter 20, Page 408 – PoA **_

By now I regret beyond words that I offered to read this chapter and I quickly shake my head and decide to distract myself. I grab my wand, summon a bit of parchment and hurriedly cast a copy and paste set of spells, perfectly copying the bit of text over to the scroll and mutter: "More new entries for Magical Creature books."  
And this seems to be what everyone needs before suddenly Albus says: "Fawkes." And the phoenix flies in from the doorway as Albus says: "The Mind healers that worked on Alice and Frank as well as Andromeda Tonks. On the double, Fawkes." And the Phoenix lets out a confirming thrill before bursting into flames.  
"Good idea, Albus. Might I suggest we cut the rest of the reading off until everyone has had a few sessions?" Minerva asks, but Albus shakes his head and says: "We will postpone until everyone who needs it has made an appointment. It would be unwise to postpone a possible positive ending." And his colleague nods as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 20, Page 408 – PoA **_

This makes my eyes widen and a girl in Harry's year and House tears up as she asks: "E-e-even now he – he still – he still tries to – to protect someone other than himself? _Why_?" And Hermione down-heartedly mutters: "Because that is how those monstrous Muggles raised him." Which instantly makes me make a decision.  
I look from the girl to Lucius and when I have the man's attention, do I say: "Lucius, we both know that you _weren't _a Death Eater, so make sure I _do not_ catch you doing anything _helpful_ to Mrs. Evans' _sister and brother-in-law_, understand." And the man looks shocked before he smirks and says: "Sorry Amelia, _but I don't."  
_Yet I smirk at the man, fully convinced that he has indeed picked up on my rhetoric order and then quickly hide my gleeful pride with a snarl and say: "Damn it, Lucius, must you be so obsolete all the time." Yet the man merely raises his eyebrow at me and when everyone's attention is back on me, do I read on – winking at him.

_**PoA – Chapter 20, Page 408 – PoA **_

Here many eyes turn to Harry in utter horror and concern and James moves to hug his son, but then the older Jeffrey says: "Don't!" And when his mother looks at him as he says: "I can hear them talking and Harry is helping dad heal and calm down. That and you would be pushing against our power. Give them some time."  
The man looks conflicted, yet he does nod and asks: "How long will they need?" Yet Jeffrey shakes his head and says: "More time than either Harry or us can give them." And his younger brother says: "So we want to keep the wind shields up until the Healers get here." Here James nods with a relieved smile and I read on, feeling better.

_**PoA – Chapter 20, Page 408 – PoA **_

"Did Severus come to their rescue?" Regulus asks shocked, but his husband actually shakes his head and says: "Like Pot-Harry himself in this world I have yet to start training with the Patronus charm and I doubt my MMB memories are going to help me with that. And let's not forget, I am a Slytherin in heart and soul."  
Yet this makes Regulus asks: "Yeah, so?" And while Severus looks shocked, does he then sigh and say: "I meant the kind of Slytherin described in the book. The kind that cares only for themselves and that hates Gryffindors. I doubt my book-self would risk their neck for the son of their supposed rival. I probably waited until they left."  
This makes Regulus look sad and disappointed and then Draco asks: "Wait, the image of a True Snake – isn't like that for you?" And Regulus shakes his head and says: "We call that the Voldemort kind of Snake, not the True kind. Though that image definitely lasted quite long." And with that do I read on and think: "Longer than you knew."

_**PoA – Chapter 20, Page 409 – PoA **_

"Wait, so we don't get to hear who it was?" Oliver asks shocked while he still looks highly worried for his boyfriend and his boyfriend's father and friend and I shake my head and say: "No, it seems that will be explained in next chapter. Though the title confuses me." And when others look at me, I say: "It's called _**Hermione's Secret.**_"  
And this causes many of those around me to look utterly confused, yet then I suddenly see Minerva's eyes widen before she looks at the girl and the woman doing so seems to explain this title's strange explanation to the young girl as she squeals in shock before Minerva sighs and says: "I gave her that secret, so I will read next."  
And while I can only wonder what this so-called secret could be, do I hear many of the other students whispering, one of them asking: "Is this that same secret that Professor McGonagall said she would discuss with Potter so he could keep an eye on her?" And another asks: "How should I know." Before Minerva hushes him.

* * *

_**And I hush this story.  
**__**Holy crap, this chapter went ALL over the place. At first I tried to just make it as funny as possible, then I tried helping the others relive memories, then I focused on those who could cause issues, then I turned the focus to Sirius still being an Azkaban survivor and then the rest just went and happened. Bloody hell.  
**__**To be honest, part of me felt like adding the next chapter into this one, seeing how short the CR chapter was, yet I just couldn't do that. This chapter – like last month's had drained me and that wasn't because it had taken me the better part of a full weekend, but because its contents were just so – emotionally heavy.  
**__**Whew, that's over,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	21. Differing In Perspective And Belief

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**Well, this chapter will probably be easier than last chapter, yet I doubt it will be a walk in the park as there are several parts of Hermione's chapter that I always found either hard to read or where I just thought the characters were being utter idiots. Also, this chapter is one of my reasons for hating and being anti-Dumbledore.  
**__**Anyway, let's go,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 21  
**__**Differing In Perspective And Belief**_

_**Minerva's POV**_

"I really thought that she was ready to handle that thing, but I shouldn't have just given it to her and then left her to it. I should have realized that, even with all she has done, her age and experience keep playing a vital role in all this. I just hope this openly using of her and revealing the secret after so long won't have any consequences."  
Goes through my mind as I take the book from Amelia, me feeling very happy to have her around as both of our jobs have allowed for our bond of friendship to water down greatly, regardless of the many times the both of us tried to set an appointment only for one of us having to decline the offered date due to other appointments.  
Amelia may be 20 years my junior and thus had her last two years in the same time James and Lily and the others had their first and second, yet it had been her character and the way that she, even as the youngest of several brothers and sisters, stood out above the rest that made me take a liking to her and approach her after graduation.  
I had offered her to have something to drink once she was assured of a job, yet instead we had met so I could comfort her after the murder of her parents, me comforting her through her pain and us growing close over the loss of those who had made her the amazing young woman that had drawn my attention over her years as a student.

But then I shake my head and think: "No, I can't think of the past. Not until the MMB has been taken down. The only way I can be sure of anything of my past is if James, Lily, Regulus or the Prewett twins can confirm it for me." Yet I don't feel like asking about something this personal in a public room like this.  
Instead of that do I take a look around me and just the sight of Jeremy and his little brother still keeping up the wind shield around Harry and Sirius has me highly worried and makes it all the more real how bad the situation between my beloved students of several generations really is and this makes me sigh as I start to read.

_**Hermione's Secret  
**__**PoA – Chapter 21, Page 410 – PoA **_

"Wait, what's going on? Who is that?" A Seventh year Ravenclaw, who I know is close friends with Percy Weasley asks and I read on and say: "This seems to start with Mr. Potter waking from his faint. The person speaking is addressed right next sentence." And while the Raven turns red at the slight, do I continue reading.

_**PoA – Chapter 21, Page 410 – PoA **_

Here Severus groans and everyone looks at the man, me already slightly aware of why as he says: "A snake with a vengeful hatred for the boy hero talking with the Minister for magic. This can only go down to ten levels of ambitious hell." And while Cornelius seems shocked and Regulus hugs his husband, do I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 21, Page 410 &amp; 411 – PoA **_

Yet by this time has my reading been constantly interrupted by a loud thumping sound that comes from Severus hitting his head against the golden plate in front of him and when I finish the speech, does he just leave his head lying on the table, a loud self-loathing groan escaping his throat as he does and I read on, feeling for him.

_**PoA – Chapter 21, Page 411 – PoA **_

And with that do many of those around us turn to the boy hero himself, some of the elder and younger years looking at the lad in envy, yet to my shock is the tornado still going, the boy and his father apparently still talking even though we can't hear a thing they say as the tornado seems to create a magical barrier of sound.  
Yet then it suddenly shifts in how it turns and when I look at the source, do my eyes widen as one of the two Jeffreys looks dead on his feet and is gasping for air himself, instantly causing for his mother to hug him close as he whispers: "Sorry, the amount of time drained me." Yet none of us blame the boy and Mss. Granger asks:  
"Is the barrier even still needed?" And the older Jeffrey says: "They're practically done with something super personal. I'll let the barrier down when they are." To which James moans: "Please don't overwork yourself." Yet the older Jeffrey smiles and says: "Don't worry, I won't." Making me read on while feeling slightly better.

_**PoA – Chapter 21, Page 411 – PoA **_

This statement is answered with yet another bang of flesh on gold, while practically the entirety of Third year all snort in derisive disbelief and Ron mutters: "_Like any other student._ Yeah sure, and I'm Hagrid's pet." Shocking the gentle half-giant and making his twin brothers snort in their shocked humor before I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 21, Page 411 – PoA **_

"Yes, and this kind of favoritism is just as foolish. I mean, even in the Muggle world famous heroes and other celebrities are treated just as fairly and equally as regular citizens by those who work to defend and uphold the law. Sure, their trials and stuff get published and that itself is punishment, but they still get a similar trial to others.  
Letting anyone, whether a Minister, a hero or even a famous pop-singer get away with crimes, even if they are just suspicions of a crime, is a seriously bad idea. It makes others, who aren't famous, think they can get away with terrible things, as long as they have a bit of publicity or fame to their name. It really does more bad than good."

Everyone looks shocked at the speech Lily Pot – no, Lupin – has given and the woman shrugs as she asks: "What? Being locked up in a dollhouse for years is good training to your moral beliefs, you know." And while this makes Pomona send her a huge, dazzling smile, do others nod while still looking shocked and I ask:  
"So you think Mr. Potter should have been punished?" And Lily looks thoughtful as she says: "At the very least, I would – if I was really his mother – ground him for risking his neck like he did, but that is mostly for attacking Sirius while wandless and for going after Sirius without first reviving Snape at the end of it all."  
"Not even the attack on my husband?" Regulus asks shocked and Lily sighs as she says: "Sorry, but seeing the way that that event went, I am more of the belief that that was self-defense, especially because Severus threatened he would make Harry move and I know your husband's talents." The younger Black nods and I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 21, Page 411 – PoA **_

And here a sound interrupts me that I hadn't expected, making me look at where Harry and his father are at and seeing the boy with his hand slapped across his face as he says: "Another reason I hate my fame. Everyone knows me, no one acknowledges the friends that have helped me all these years. Seriously, _Harry and the girl_?"  
The boy groans before burying his face in Sirius' shoulder, who – to my shock – has the young teen in his lap without seeming to have trouble lifting the weight of his teenage son even with his own underfed form and while his friends look at him gratefully and relieved that the tornado has vanished, do I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 21, Page 412 &amp; 413 – PoA **_

"Nothing stops a Potter concerned for other people's welfare – or a Black with ambition." James says proudly, yet while I had expected Sirius to look uncomfortable over his son being called a Black, do I get shocked at seeing the same pride shown on the man's face, while his visage also seems much calmer than before.  
This makes me look at the two Wind Elementals and when they sense me looking, they turn their faces my way and say: "They needed it." Yet while the fact that they don't share what they overheard would have probably aggravated some others, do I just nod, feeling very proud of their sense of devotion to their family before I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 21, Page 413 – PoA **_

"Can I ask a quick, small, probably insignificant question?" Regulus asks and already my hackles are raised as I remember a time where his brother had been quite the same just after Harry had been born and then he, in the same calm tone asks: "I know this sounds racist, but what happened to the Pureblood Line Protection Act exactly?"  
Everyone looks shocked and then Regulus, now starting to look angry asks: "I mean, I'm supposed to be dead in this tale and Sirius is obviously supposed to be childless – supposed being the key word here – so why is a Dementor's Kiss accepted as punishment against the last of a Most Noble and Most Ancient House – a _lord_, no less?"  
And here he glares at both Amelia as well as Cornelius as he crosses his arms furiously and snarls: "Cause, forgive me if I'm wrong, but I thought it had been Voldemort's role in the last war to take out and eradicate powerful and ancient lines – not the Ministry's." And the two officials cringe at the snarling voice before I quickly read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 21, Page 413 – PoA **_

And instantly another sound shocks me as the sounds of a hundred or so hands hitting people's foreheads resonates through the hall, making me look up and see that at least twenty to forty percent of each house now has their hands slapped across their faces before the twins chorus: "Why do adults always think kids are brainless?"  
And while this shocks me, does Draco then ask: "More importantly, why is the Minister not catching onto the fact that Pot – Harry is calling his father – a supposed murderer – by his first name? How does that not register with the man as suspicious?" And while the man in question turns red at being doubted, do I sigh and read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 21, Page 413 &amp; 414 – PoA **_

"Wow Professor!" Harry suddenly snarls and the sound eerily reminds me of both Blacks at both instances, making me worry for my colleague immensely as he says: "You're really making a habit out of it this year, aren't you? Defaming Madam Pomfrey's reputation?" And instantly I feel like slapping myself across the forehead.  
Instead of that do I turn to the now furious matron, who asks: "Severus Tobias Snape, do you seriously dare to suggest that I would not check my patients for any kind of spell damage when knowing they just escaped an escaped criminal?" And while the woman's voice rises in volume, does Severus Snape actually start to cower.

"We really need to get that MMB broken at earliest convenience." A soft voice suddenly says and we all look at where it came from, seeing a distraught James Potter with his head low as he says: "Severus was Poppy's apprentice, but thanks to that blasted curse, he has become a completely other person. That spell needs to be removed pronto!"  
And while I am shocked that Severus used to have an apprenticeship like that and feel horrible over the fact that this is just another thing that none of us remember, does Severus seem to take a bit of mental relief out of the fact that his book-behavior is caused by a spell and while this seems to calm Poppy down as well, do I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 21, Page 414 – PoA **_

"Poppy, for the love of Merlin. Was that even necessary? Didn't you think that just letting Harry speak his mind would make him feel better? Why are you making this situation more difficult than it needs to be?" Filius asks his colleague and the woman answers: "I don't like seeing my patients distressed." Making Filius sigh and say:  
"I understand that, but your method here was wrong. Now that Harry is unable to speak his mind, who knows what could happen?" The woman nods, yet while I can tell that part of her feels she was in the right, do I also give her a compassionate glance as I know many of the staff share her dislike for seeing students distressed before I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 21, Page 414 – PoA **_

"Poppy, you are being way overbearing. Albus, I really hope that you just came in, because you have a solution in mind." Yet then I remember the title of the story and I think: "Albus, you may be the boy's grandfather's brother, but if this leads to what I think – you'll be needing a wind-shield next." And with that I read on with great concern.

_**PoA – Chapter 21, Page 414 – PoA **_

"And this is where I come in out of concern for my brother, hear about the rat part and explain about Scabbers, how I found him on the 5th of November in 1981 and what had been happening to him throughout the year, right?" Percy suddenly asks and everyone looks shocked, yet I sigh and say: "I wish, Mr. Weasley, I wish."  
The boy looks shocked and Molly asks: "Percy, do you really think that would have made a difference?" To which the boy shrugs and says: "I just thought Harry wasn't being believed due to being a younger teen, but that they would take me more seriously due to my Head Boy status." And his mother smiles as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 21, Page 415 – PoA **_

"And here you behave as irrational as you did in the Shack. Seriously Sev, in this case I agree with Lily. Harry was in right to defend himself and disarm you. I still wish his friends hadn't joined in, due to the dangers I know that could have caused, but –." And Severus sighs as he says: "Yeah, I'm hoping for a repeat performance too."  
And while this shocks even his once most hated student, do I sigh as I had already grasped onto what Albus is planning and say: "That won't happen, Severus. Though Misters Jeffrey, I would kindly like to request you to cast a wind-shield around Albus. His stupidity is about to require it." The two boys shrug and do as asked as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 21, Page 415 – PoA **_

"_Disturbed in her mind_? She's supposed to be Confunded, not Moaning Myrtle." Alice says shocked, but then Harry speaks up and says: "Hey, Myrtle helped me solve the Mystery of the Chamber of Secrets last year." Only for all of the parents to shout: "Helped you solve WHAT MYSTERY?" Making the boy cringe.  
"What the heck were you doing working on a secret that dangerous?" Sirius asks shocked and Harry softly says: "Saving Ginny's life and preventing the school from being closed?" And while this shocks the man, does his partner ask: "And why was it you that did that and not Albus or one of the other teachers exactly?"  
And I sigh as I say: "Albus had been suspended as Headmaster by the Board and the rest of us were just trying to keep the school running as per his wishes.""Keep the school running? You had a dangerous, mythological beast of unknown origin roaming around – and you were worried about grades? _Seriously_?"

"What was the monster anyway?" One of the students suddenly asks and all of the parents turn to him as he turns red before shrugging and says: "No one ever told us. It was just – one day they said Hogwarts would close because a student had been taken and the next, they said that the mystery had been solved. That's it."  
This makes most of the parents look at me shocked, yet then Alice asks: "Are you alright, Molly?" And I cringe as the woman had been looking down in feared shame before Arthur murmurs: "It was Ginny." Everyone looks at him, Molly in desperation and he answers: "Ginny was the one taken down to the Chamber.  
She – she had been – been given a dangerously dark artefact that – that her young teenage mind was unable to understand the – the implications of as – as the darkness of the magic had apparently been concealed by various charms and – and one – one of the spells – was a written Imperius that came straight from the artefact itself."

This shocks most of the school, yet I feel personally shocked at how well Arthur is proving his daughter as much a victim of the entire incident as the others and then Hermione nods and says: "Ginny has spent the better part of the last year trying to atone for what she believed was a sin against me, but I never agreed on that.  
She was eleven. Even an eleven year old from a Light-sided family like the Weasleys would have no idea what Dark magic feels like, simply because they never encountered it. It could have happened to anyone; Ginny, Susan Bones, Parvatti Patil. I never blamed her, because I knew she had been hoodwinked in the worst of ways."

Here many others nod, before I get shocked as one of my own Lions scoffs and asks: "So the little Weaselette caused us all this fear and worry and she gets off scot-free because of some written spell? As if." Yet here, even while he is covered by the wind-shield, does Albus standing up in rage scare the lad before the elder man says:  
"Mss. Weasley has most-certainly not gotten off _scot-free _as you claim, Mr. McLaggen. The fact that she has worked so hard all year to make amends for something she was not responsible for proves this beyond a shadow of a doubt. No, Mss. Weasley was left with the worst punishment imaginable; emotional scars, understand?"  
And while the girl in question had turned ghostly white when this whole conversation started does her face now resemble her family's hair in color before Ron scoffs at Hermione and says: "And that's supposed to be future boyfriend material? I think you'd be better off with your own sex than him." And his friend turns red as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 21, Page 415 – PoA **_

Here I sigh and shake my head as I turn to my oldest colleague and say: "You do understand that there could have been a million and one other options you could have consulted, right Albus?" And the man looks at me before I softly mutter at him: "Ones much less dangerous for the students' health." Making the man sigh as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 21, Page 415 &amp; 416 – PoA **_

"So glad to know that whole memory is a load of – ahem, dungbeetle." Yet this makes Lily look at the younger Black confused and Regulus says: "There's a dung beetle in Rosaline's hair." And everyone looks, yet just as we do, does the beetle itself fly out of the girl's brown curls, only to get swiped at by an orange-furred paw.  
"Crookshanks!" Hermione gasps in shock and instantly Ron and Harry seem to share a shocked look before the two of them shock the rest of us as Harry flings out his arm, causing for the shadow of a water jug nearby to expand and jump out of the table, grasping the beetle in its grasp at the same time that Ron slams an upturned cup on it.  
Harry then swirls his hand around the cup and causes for it to get incased in shadow, before his eyes widen and he says: "It's an Animagus, alright. A woman named Rita Skeeter and apparently, she is thinking of – hey, that's just plain rude! And that's not even true! And what the heck makes her think that's even legal to write about?"

The boy shouts at the end and Cornelius asks: "Wait, Rita Skeeter, the most famous reporter of the Daily Prophet – is an illegal Animagus." Before I mutter: "That certainly explains how she gets all of her scoops." And this seems to be exactly what Amelia needs as motivation to step into action as she moves over and asks:  
"Mr. Potter, are you capable of keeping that shadow around the cup or would you rather I transfigure it into some kind of cage before I take her down for questioning?" Yet before Harry can answer, does he look down shocked as the table seems to shake before a perfectly square box forms around the cup and we all look at Rosaline who says:  
"My hair, my revenge." And the boys of the gang shudder before one of the Lupin twins says: "Rosaline may be one with nature." And the other says: "But when it comes to her hair." And they chorus: "She is just like any other girl; dangerous and practically lethal." And even Harry nods before Amelia smiles and says:  
"I'll take her down to the office. Thank you for that, Regulus. I think you just saved many members of your family from a very degrading return." And while Harry growls: "She has no idea." Does he seem to release his control over the shadows as Amelia smiles at me and kisses Susan goodbye before leaving the room as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 21, Page 416 – PoA **_

"Which, considering the MMB isn't saying much." A Hufflepuff then sneers, yet then the Weasley twins snipe back and one of them says: "Careful, Smith." And the other goes on: "You're only a year older than Harry." And they chorus: "You might just be affected too." And while the Badger turns white at this, do I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 21, Page 416 – PoA **_

"Well, there just went all chances of them being deemed worthy as witnesses in front of a court of law." Susan sighs, but then I sigh and say: "Mss. Bones, I'm afraid to say it, but I don't think Mr. Black will be seeing any court of law in these books." And while both the girl and the man in question look shocked, do I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 21, Page 416 &amp; 417 – PoA **_

"The fact that they are old friends should count double against the fact that an old supposed rival is trying to condemn him. Why are you even dismissing that?" James asks shocked and I grumble: "Because he chose the stupidest course of action in the history of decision making." Shocking the man as I continue to read snidely.

_**PoA – Chapter 21, Page 417 – PoA **_

"Unless you take into account that you are head of two different courts of law and that you could just admit having made a mistake and then decide that you wish to support the national hero in righting that wrong, Albus." I snarl at the man, already feeling my own rage building and knowing James will shortly join me as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 21, Page 417 – PoA **_

"Utter bull, and you know it!" Cornelius says shocked and I sigh as I say: "Cornelius, like I said. Albus, in the book, obviously isn't thinking straight and I just want this gruesome part over with. Trust me, you'll be claiming more than this being utter bull quite shortly." The man looks confused, yet nods and lets me read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 21, Page 417 – PoA **_

And here I pause deliberately, hoping beyond hope that Ms. Granger isn't the only one with this device, yet also wanting to hear how some – like apparently Regulus – are starting to get what I meant earlier, yet while I am slightly shocked to see the Prewett twins share a dawning look of understanding, do I then read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 21, Page 417 &amp; 418 – PoA **_

"Wait, more than one?" Draco Malfoy asks and he snorts as he asks: "Who else are they supposed to save? Lupin from being a werewolf?" Yet Mss. Granger seems to have caught on as her eyes are wide and she looks down at the front of her robe, where I can see a single chain glinting in the candle light before she mutters:  
"Could he – but didn't we – wait, did we even – is that – but how does he – wait –." And suddenly the girl turns pearly white, making those near her look at her worried before she whispers: "Ron." Yet this confuses me and the boy in question asks: "Yes?" Yet the girl shakes her head wildly and says: "Not the you now, the – the you in the book."  
This confuses her friend and she says: "You were hit with the MMB, remember? To strengthen it?" And instantly I get what the girl is saying, causing me to gasp in shock before Albus sighs in relief and says: "Seems I am not fully responsible for my stupidity here." And while I nod in relief with his words, do I then read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 21, Page 418 – PoA **_

"A – hold on a minute – A WHAT?" Poppy suddenly asks and she screams in utter rage: "ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE! Have you gone insane?" And everyone in the Hall looks at her in utter shock before she asks: "Have you seriously forgotten the age restriction on that thing? Or why that's restriction's even there?"  
And instantly I feel even worse than I did when I started noticing that the device I had given the young girl had been causing her issues, both mental and emotional as I instantly remember the restrictions myself and I think: "How? How on earth could I have forgotten about those? Did my pride in Mss. Granger really make me that blind?"  
"Wait, what restrictions?" The girl in question asks and I sigh before I say: "Due to how powerful the innate magic of time can be, its influences on anyone between ages 12 and 16 are very much considered mentally, emotionally or even physically lethal and therefore, there is an international age restriction on its usage.  
I – I just don't understand why it took me these last two months and Poppy's rant to remind me." Here I sigh and turn to her as I say: "I'm sorry, Mss. Granger, but I must ask you to hand me back that time-turner. It is messing with your hormonal structure and – well, the book has proven all." The girl looks shocked and then resigned.

She undoes the top button of her shirt and pulls the chain over her neck before giving it to me, to the shock of many students before she asks: "Do – does this mean – that I need to drop classes?" To which I sigh and nod and then the Prewett twins chorus: "But you could always do them as Independent Studies. Those count."  
And the girl looks shocked, before we both slap ourselves on the head and the girl moans: "Why didn't I think of that?" And the Weasley twins chorus: "Because you don't have our uncles' awesome intellect, of course." Before they cower under the girl's unimpressed look and while I feel grateful for the chance of levity, do I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 21, Page 418 – PoA **_

Here Poppy groans and she says: "Mss. Granger. I demand a full-physical in my wing once this story has been read. No discussions, young lady." The matron snaps as Mss. Granger had obviously wanted to object, yet then her father says: "She's just worried for you, sweetheart. We all are." And the girl nods dejectedly as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 21, Page 418 &amp; 419 – PoA **_

"Wait, that can't be right." Albus mutters in shock and Mss. Granger looks at him as she asks: "It can't? It's been – the MMB." She then gasps in shock and I groan, wondering what else that horrid curse could have been effecting and wishing we could get it destroyed yesterday before I sigh and decide to focus on my reading.

_**PoA – Chapter 21, Page 419 – PoA **_

"That doesn't make any sense. Did the whole thing in the Shack really take that long?" A Hufflepuff Badger asks and the boy next to him, Cedric Diggory, shrugs as he says: "I don't know. Maybe. Possibly." Before Susan says: "It must have something to do with the _saving two lives_ thing." And her House nods as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 21, Page 419 – PoA **_

"Weirdest statement of the year?" One of the Lupin twins asks and his brother answers: "Right there, ladies and gentlemen." To which Harry snorts and says: "Say the boys who have travelled five years back in time." Yet this seems to shock Poppy as she says: "That's right, some of you fall under the age restriction as well.  
I demand you boys visit me for a full-physical as well. Again, no discussion." Yet while some of those in the families pout, does James smile and say: "I think we can all benefit from a full-physical, both those from abusive, adopted homes and those who have been held captive for several years." And the families agree as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 21, Page 419 &amp; 420 – PoA **_

"I shouldn't have given it to you in the first place. Albus has the whole thing with Mr. Weasley being cursed to strengthen the MMB, but I gave it to you long before that and so I do not have the same excuse. All I can say is; I'm sorry, Mss. Granger. I am truly sorry for all the emotional and mental trouble I put you through this year."  
I tell my favorite student of her year with utter honesty littering my voice and while some students look absolutely shocked at hearing me sound so utterly vulnerable, does Poppy move over as she lies her hand on my shoulder and asks: "Perhaps I should call in some help? Have the whole school be put under a full physical?"  
Here the woman nods, but then Cornelius sighs and says: "I've been fighting myself with whether or not I should make this decision for some time, but now that you suggested this; I – I hate to say it, but just putting Hogwarts under the observation and care of healers won't be enough." To which Albus sighs and nods as he says:  
"You are quite correct, Cornelius. All of Magical England got hit the day Sirius was arrested in front of Pettigrew's house. However, many benefits can come from us working from Hogwarts down through the rest of our fine country." The Minister nods and says: "We'll discuss this later." Which makes me read on, feeling better.

_**PoA – Chapter 21, Page 420 – PoA **_

"But you only used it so you could go to your classes, you didn't use it so the overdose of responsibility and extra class and homework wouldn't overwhelm you." Alice says with great concern sounding through her voice and Hermione lowers her head as she mutters: "I guess I took the words of my promise too literally."  
To which the woman smiles and says: "Don't worry, I did the same the first time I got to use it." The girl looks shocked and Alice smiles at Frank as she says: "Because of the war, did I fear that I wouldn't be able to practice for my Mastery together with everything else that was going on, so Frank arranged one for me.  
However, I took the fact that he arranged it for the sake of my studies too seriously and so used it only when I felt the day was too short for me to properly study, yet this started happening more and more and after about two months, Frank had to actually duel me to make me part with it as he saw what I just didn't want to; my decaying health."  
This makes the younger girl cringe and then Alice smiles at her and says: "I know it sounds as if I had it worse than you, though that was more because I also had a war to worry about. Still, I can honestly say that, what I've heard about you so far definitely sounds like me in the beginning stages." And while Hermione smiles, do I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 21, Page 420 &amp; 421 – PoA **_

"I do not like the sound of that." Sirius mutters, but then Harry hugs him and says: "It's the future – a future that doesn't even have a possibility to exist anymore. It's not affecting me right now." And Sirius sighs in relief and smiles down at his son, yet while I know that the boy is indeed right, does this still make me read on with relief.

_**PoA – Chapter 21, Page 421 – PoA **_

"Hey!" A Fourth year suddenly says and when everyone looks at him, does he turn red and say: "I know we kind of started this a few chapters ago, but I just realized. The whole thing with Black was shocking, but not utterly crazy, like Potter's usual adventures. This is way more like that. We're actually hearing of one of his adventures."  
And instantly many voices sound around the lad, many students both older and younger than Harry himself talking with their friends and seat mates with great intrigue, while Sirius turns to his son and worriedly mouths: "Crazy adventure?" And Harry turns red as he mutters: "Later, promise." His father nods and I continue reading.

_**PoA – Chapter 21, Page 421 – PoA **_

"Surely there was enough distance between your current and past selves that no one would notice, right? I mean, wouldn't the most obvious end result to that being that they'd wonder why Ron wasn't with you?" Mss. Patil from Ravenclaw asks and her sister nods in agreement, yet Hermione turns slightly red and says:  
"You have to see it from my way. I was actively breaking the law and even something as insignificant as a random student looking out a window made me horrified with the idea of being caught. I probably knew I was doing the right thing, I was just terrified of the consequences of it going wrong." The Asian girl nods and I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 21, Page 421 &amp; 422 – PoA **_

"Doesn't the Grand Staircase help the student body keep their shape? It used to back in our time." One of the Prewett twins says and Hermione says: "Actually, the castle seems to like Harry as the staircases move from where we get onto them to the corridor we need to take more and more often since end last year."  
The Prewett twins seem shocked at this, yet I understand and say: "It's because the situation made me feel as if I had to close her doors. Hogwarts is more or less sentient, so she sensed what was about to happen to her and when it was prevented, she became fond of her savior." And while this makes Harry turn red, do I smile as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 21, Page 422 – PoA **_

"We were just about to say that!" Many students exclaim together with Sirius, James and the Prewett twins, yet Hermione and Alice roll their eyes at the boys around them before they chorus: "You'll get used to it." Before Hermione says: "Or better said, not, as we are just beyond too young." Harry nods and I read on, relieved.

_**PoA – Chapter 21, Page 423 – PoA **_

Yet this seems to be the wrong thing to say as anxiety now seems to be visible on many faces and then Mr. Creevey asks: "If – if Harry actually thinks it's impossible – does that mean that they'll fail?" Yet Harry shakes his head and says: "It doesn't matter if I had thought that or if Hermione had thought it. No Collin, it really wouldn't."  
The younger Lion seems to have trouble believing that and Harry sighs with his eyes turned skyward before he says: "Everyone, I – I can understand that you have a lot that happened to you in the last few days, but – please – don't forget the speech I gave you at the start of all this." And this makes many others nod before I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 21, Page 423 &amp; 424 – PoA **_

"Is killing one's past self even possible?" Smith asks, both shock and clear skepticism sounding through his voice and I sigh as I say: "Yes Mr. Smith, it very much is. It usually happens to those who only turn the Timer once and then accidentally run into their past selves." The lad looks skeptic as well as curious and I say:  
"You need to understand that the most this has happened with is those who – the few times it happened – took a Time Turner from someplace shady without knowing what it was, who would then activate the item and, because they didn't know, their past selves wouldn't know either." Here the lad nods and I finish:  
"The past selves would then do as Mr. Potter said, believing themselves to have gone crazy or for Dark Magic to be in play and they would start fighting their future selves. Their future selves would then defend themselves and – in doing so – would accidentally kill their past selves, thus causing their existence to be erased."  
"That does sound like it makes sense, I guess." The boy says, yet I can still hear his disbelief clear in his voice and this angers me as I ask: "Tell me, Mr. Smith, have you ever heard of Ethan Kanelson?" And instantly the lad turns white as he seems to, making me smirk at him and say: "Exactly." Before I continue reading.

_**PoA – Chapter 21, Page 424 – PoA **_

"Man, this really doesn't sound any better the second time around. I thought it might be easier to listen to this, but it really isn't." A first year Hufflepuff then says, yet her friend pulls her close and says: "Don't worry, the execution won't happen this time around, just remember that." And the first year smiles and nods as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 21, Page 424 &amp; 425 – PoA **_

Here the same first year cringes and says: "I – I'm not sure I want to hear that." And Albus nods as he motions for Pomona to move over to her and the woman sends a gentle smile her Badger's way before she casts a Silencing spell around the poor thing and while I wonder if others will be wanting this later on as well do I continue reading.

_**PoA – Chapter 21, Page 425 – PoA **_

"Take a look in the mirror, why don't you?" Rosie then furiously snarls and Severus lies his hand on hers as he says: "Just remember, Harry is about to make his entire visit be for naught. He is about to ruin that bastard's day. Just remember that." And this seems to calm the woman down, making her nod at my colleague as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 21, Page 425 – PoA **_

"Good, the less the kids have to do with him, the better." Rosie growls and Cornelius says: "Mss. Rosie, please remember that Amelia has the file you tried giving to the Muggle authorities of his crimes. He will be dealt with as soon as the reading is over, I assure you." Rosie nods in gratitude and I read on, feeling relieved myself.

_**PoA – Chapter 21, Page 425 To 427 – PoA **_

"Albus, were – were you onto all this?" Cornelius asks shocked, yet Albus shakes his head before sending Harry a strangely guilty look as he says: "At the start of the year I had the House Elves put a small Tracking charm on all of the buttons and clasps on Harry's robes and cloaks. I did the same with Mss. Granger and Mr. Weasley."  
"Albus, why?" Molly asks shocked and Albus sighs as he says: "I know Harry, Molly, and I knew he would feel safer around friends than around adults. I also knew he would be a true teen and try to sneak out. Because of that and because of the thing with Sirius, did I want to be sure he felt safe when indeed sneaking out."  
The woman looks shocked and asks: "Why not just forbid him from doing so?" To which she actually gets shocked as a united snort resounds through the entire Great Hall and Severus asks: "Forbidding teenagers from doing things? Things we don't even explain them why they can't do them? Yeah, that will go over well."

"Severus! Kids should respect their adults!" Molly snaps and this time, she gets shocked by Harry as he sneers: "Respect adults? Does that mean I should respect the people who keep the reasons behind my life being in danger?" Yet before he can continue this spiel does Molly say: "Yes, you should. We know what's best for you."  
Yet this doesn't seem to be the right thing to say as Harry suddenly glares at her as he asks: "You know what's best for me? From what evidence exactly do you surmise this? The – maybe – three weeks you've known me? The years this entire world left me to myself while they celebrated my orphaned state?"  
The woman cringes back at this last one and Harry glares at her as he says: "No Mrs. Weasley. You don't know what's best for me, because _you don't __**know **__me._ You just base that statement on your son being my friend and nothing more. But I know Ron and I know he never wrote home, so even that fact means less than zero.

Also, if you think all kids grow up in an environment where they learn to trust in their elders and respect adults – then you need that full-physical more than anyone here, cause that's not just delusional, Mrs. Weasley – it is outright realistically impossible." The woman looks absolutely shocked at this and then Harry says:  
"And just so you know, I am practically the living evidence of that kind of desire for the world being impossible – and so are my friends." Yet by now it seems as if Molly has had enough of Harry talking back to her as she says: "Yes, _your friends_. The same friends you never even told my Ron about. You must be real close."  
Yet Harry seems completely uncaring for her snarky behavior and then says: "Well, at least now Edena and her younger self know how you think about them." And the woman turns whiter than the ghosts here before Arthur stands up, a furious glare on his face as he looks at her and with power in his voice, he speaks and says:

"Molly Anne Weasley, how many times have I told you this. Keep that blasted temper of yours in check and realize that trust and respect go both ways. You are not just losing Harry's trust in you, you are deflating the respect this Hall has for House Weasley and breaking apart the chances of us reuniting with our kids.  
I have accepted your temper and opinions for the sake of raising our kids to be men and women I could be proud of as they grew up, but I will not let this continue. You will take Poppy's Full-physical first thing at the end of the book and until she deems you to have a clean bill of health – I will take care of our kids."  
"Arthur! You can't! Your job!" Molly practically screams, yet then Cornelius stands up and says: "Arthur, the Ministry will fully pay your leave until you can report all of you and your kids to be clean of health, understand?" And the balding red head nods in utter gratitude at his superior before he glares at his wife as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 21, Page 427 – PoA **_

Here the boy sitting next to the First year Badger sighs in relief and after Pomona has taken the Silencing charm of his female friend, does she say: "The howling they heard at the start of the pet and Animagus chapter. That was Hagrid celebrating that Harry and Hermione had saved Buckbeak." And the girl sighs relieved as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 21, Page 427 To 429 – PoA **_

"So now we get to see the same event happening as before – but then from a different kind of Harry?" A young Slytherin girl asks and Harry hums and says: "Seeing how big the whole thing with Sirius is in regards to my life and what I believed of him before and after – yes, I think you can say that." Before I read on, feeling intrigued.

_**PoA – Chapter 21, Page 429 – PoA **_

Here I suddenly hear a quill scratching and when I look up, do I see Poppy writing something down, before Filius asks: "Ehm Poppy, you do remember that we are reading of a now non-existent future, right?" And the woman turns red before she ignites her bit of parchment with her wand and while I feel for the matron, do I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 21, Page 429 – PoA **_

This seems to shock both Cornelius and Albus and Cornelius then turns to Albus and asks: "If we were that close and if you had those tracking charms active, why didn't you let us know of this?" And Albus seems thoughtful before Rosie grumbles and says: "Probably because he trusts that monster Macnair as much as I do."  
The Minister looks thoughtful at this, but then he asks: "So then, why didn't he come back after them once he had us dropped off at the castle?" And the woman shrugs as she asks: "Maybe he had seen Severus and Remus pass and believed them to handle the case, so he felt he didn't need to." Cornelius nods, Albus smiles and I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 21, Page 429 – PoA **_

"Heck to Morgana no, I wouldn't!" Cornelius suddenly shouts and we all look at him as he says: "I would never let anyone be executed in front of kids or teens. I had that happen to myself during the war and I swore that, as Minister, I would never let that happen." And while the Great Hall smiles at him for this, do I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 21, Page 429 To 431 – PoA **_

"That is just too sad. Buckbeak obviously cares for Hagrid just as much as Hagrid cares for Buckbeak. They must have been together for years and now Buckbeak can never be near Hagrid again or he will risk the chance of being executed anyway." Luna says, sniffling softly and her older sister pulls her close against her form as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 21, Page 431 – PoA **_

Here Regulus looks at Harry with pained eyes and says: "I really hope you're willing to give Sev a chance. You know, now that you know his behavior is mostly based on false memories created by an illegal spell and all." And Harry smiles at him as he asks: "You're seated at the Lion table, aren't you?" Making me read on while smiling.

_**PoA – Chapter 21, Page 431 – PoA **_

This makes many of those around us cringe as they obviously don't want to be reminded of that and Harry sighs as he asks: "Rosaline? Jeffrey?" And the two nod before Rosaline causes for a small flower to grow out of the wood of the table before her and then Jeffrey moves his hands from the flower through the entire hall.  
And as he does, do I feel as if the fragrance of the flower is actually surrounding me from all sides, its calming scent making me sigh in relief as all the worries and fears I have been feeling since we first read of the Prophesy, everything we have read since and my worries over the MMB are drifting away on the scented breeze.  
This breeze keeps wafting around us for quite some time and once the two Elementals seem assured that everyone's feeling better, do they stop, Rosaline making the small flower recessing back into the wood of the table before suddenly something happens that I never would have expected could happen, especially in the Great Hall.

The minute the scented breeze dies out and we all breathe a sigh of relief, does it instantly change into a gasp of utter shock and fear as the air freezes over, the tables get frost on them, the water jugs turn to look as if they are made of crystal and feelings that make me just want to shiver start to grow stronger and stronger within me.  
And the sound of a pop which is followed by a fearful whine of a canine instantly makes me look at Albus and whisper: "No. They – they wouldn't come. Not here. They – they wouldn't dare." Yet Albus seems to think different as he glares up at the enchanted ceiling with a look of utter, revolting rage on his face.  
I look up myself and instantly my insides feel as if they just got hit with an overpowered Glacius as there is an actual army of Dementors floating overhead, the sight of them scaring me beyond anything I have ever felt, especially as it looks as if they could just swoop in and attack us all, were it not for the actual Enchanted Ceiling.

Yet while I try my hardest to not have my hand tremble as it reaches for my wand, do I then get shocked as suddenly Harry Potter jumps out of his seat, his face not white with utter fear or even terror, but more a mask of furious rage and what happens next is something I would not have believed if I hadn't seen it myself.  
An aura, deep as a starless night and darker than the shadow caused by a sun being fully covered by the moon and radiating a form of power that makes me shudder, yet not in fear but in sheer awe for how strong, deep and utterly destructive it feels, yet at the same time does the power actually make my own magic feel even more powerful.  
The boy then turns his face up to where the Dementors are swirling and twisting around each other as they are flying above us all in circles like one huge tornado of darkness, yet what happens then shocks me crazy as Harry Potter speaks two words, yet then with his voice filled to the brim with the power his aura had made me feel:

"_**Get out!"**_ The boy speaks, the power of his aura and Shadow Elemental ability sounding through his voice like no other along with a furious, raging anger and an all-consuming hatred that actually makes me shiver as well as make me glad the order isn't aimed my way and as I look up, do I actually see the Dementors dropping formation.  
Yet the beasts don't seem willing to leave their huge feast of hormonal emotions and memories behind just yet and this seems to fuel the rage Harry seems to feel for the horrid beasts as he repeats his order, but then shouting, which causes for me to reel back into my seat with utter fear for the actual boy as he shouts: _**"GET! OUT!"  
**_And the power, rage, fury, hatred, anger and disgust that sound through the demanding order are enough this time as the Dementors scatter from their swirling formation before they all swirl away and flee the Enchanted Ceiling and the area above the Great Hall, actual fear being shown in the way they all fly away from us.

Everyone looks at this in fearful shock, yet then suddenly I hear something that really worries me and makes me look down and the sight that greets me upon doing so makes me jump out of my own seat in sheer concern and makes most of Gryffindor Table sound like a united front of concern as they all shout: "HARRY!"  
The boy is lying next to his seat, a small trickle of blood coming from his temple as his body lies slack on the stone floor, his arms slack against his sides and his eyes closed. Yet only a second later is the boy actually floating above the ground and Jeffrey shouts: "Madam Pomfrey, a stretcher, now!" And instantly the matron responds.  
She casts the spell and the stretcher appears below the unconscious boy, yet before the matron can do more have both Irma and her younger self moved over to stand by the boy's head and both of them conjure water over to their hands before moving it over to the boy's temple and after the water lights up, does the elder one say:

"He's alright. He's just been using more of his Shadow Ability in the last few hours than he has done in years and because he has been using it for such highly personal reasons, has the emotional stress made him physically weaker than he can magically handle. Just change this unconscious state to one where he's resting and he'll be fine."  
This makes me sack down back in my seat in utter relief and Poppy quickly rushes over and gently – with the help of both girls – makes the unconscious boy take a Dreamless Sleep Potion, causing for the boy's entire form to change just considerably enough to be noticeable and while I take comfort from the lad's breathing do I continue reading.

_**PoA – Chapter 21, Page 431 &amp; 432 – PoA **_

And this instantly changes the entire atmosphere in the room as the fear for the Dementors and the concern for the sleeping boy instantly gets replaced for curiosity over who the boy could have possibly seen and why he believes it so impossible for this person to be who he thinks it to be and while these feelings surround me, do I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 21, Page 432 – PoA **_

And instantly I stop, many in the Hall gasping in shock and Sirius, finally, transforming back only to grasp onto his son's hand in desperation. Yet then the man shocks us as he says: "I'm so sorry, son. This is all my fault.""How is it your fault?" James asks, his voice a sea of shock and disbelief as Sirius sighs and says:  
"The events that happened. Harry got both a possible parent and a friend of his family back in one night. It'd be only natural for him to wish for his father back as well. And with him being as desperate for love and a good family as he is –." Here the man leaves the sentence hanging, yet we all understand his point nonetheless.  
James then moves over and gives Sirius a warm smile as he says: "Hey, who knows? Maybe –." But then Jeffrey sighs and says: "Mum, we never knew you were captured instead of dead or that you were our father, not even before we all came here. It wasn't you, sorry." And his mother sighs in defeated agreement as I continue reading.

_**PoA – Chapter 21, Page 432 – PoA **_

"Hermione, you need some social skills – bad." Ron says and instantly Hermione growls at him: "Says the boy with the emotional range of a teaspoon." Yet while many roll their eyes as the two of them start to argue yet again, do I feel glad that Harry is unconscious as he won't have be in-between them this time before I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 21, Page 432 &amp; 433 – PoA **_

"It wasn't as I was never really dead; I just didn't have the ability to get to him, no matter how much I would have wanted to." James sighs as he softly caresses his sleeping son's head, yet then Irma cringes and says: "Mr. Potter, that might wake him, sorry." The man sighs, yet nods and while he withdraws his hand, do I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 21, Page 433 – PoA **_

"I seriously hate how external forces like the MMB, that darned prophesy and other things are making us make such ridiculous mistakes." Remus then suddenly grumbles and Cornelius says: "I'll head over to the Ministry and set the Unspeakables on the MMB the minute I get there. You have my word." Remus nods relieved and I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 21, Page 433 &amp; 434 – PoA **_

"Why?" Percy suddenly groans and he goes on: "Why isn't this taking place in your Fourth year? At least then you would have known the Summoning charm and you could have just called Pettigrew to you. Honestly!" And while many look shocked at his outburst, do others nod in agreement with the redhead before I continue reading.

_**PoA – Chapter 21, Page 434 – PoA **_

And this action is repeated by practically three-quarter of the Hall as Ron asks: "But – but – but – where will they go? They – they can't get back to the castle. They'll never make it, not if they have to keep hidden as well." Yet I had read ahead and say: "Mr. Potter's got this, Mr. Weasley." And the boy looks at me as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 21, Page 434 – PoA **_

"Thank Merlin they saved Buckbeak earlier. Hagrid would have surely been grieving in his cabin if they hadn't." Pomona sighs in utter relief and many students look at each other shocked before their shock gets increased as suddenly Draco mutters: "I love Time-Travel." And while many look at the boy shocked, do I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 21, Page 434 &amp; 435 – PoA **_

"Why on earth would that boy be foolish enough to go back out there when he knows how dangerous that is?" Molly asks in utter disbelief, yet then Edena shocks her as she says: "That you even ask that question proves just how little you know Harry and of his desired wishes." The woman looks shocked and the younger Edena says:  
"Harry thinks his father is still alive. Of course he would risk his life if it means he could see whether or not that's even true. Surely you know just how important that chance is to him." And while the woman looks at her two daughters in shock, do I think: "Like mother, like daughter." Making me read on with a small smile on my face.

_**PoA – Chapter 21, Page 435 &amp; 436 – PoA **_

"That is at least something. But what about Lupin?" One of the Slytherin Prefects asks and Remus says: "Either I lost their scent in the forest or me heading their way was just dumb bad luck.""Or a chance for Harry safely approach the lake scene." Luna then says and while many look shocked at this, does Filius ask:  
"What do you mean, Mss. Lovegood?" And her sister, Irma says: "Fate lured Lupin to where Harry and Hermione were hiding, yet they were already gone by that time and thanks to that, did they have a clear range to what is going to happen at the lake. It's farfetched, but not impossible." And while some people nod, do I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 21, Page 436 – PoA **_

This part I read with my throat clogging up with emotion as I just can't imagine how the boy could possibly feel, being in a situation where his need for his deepest, most heartfelt desire to finally be coming true, even with it being magically impossible and while many of those around me look as if they share my concern, do I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 21, Page 436 – PoA **_

"He had seen who now?" Many ask in shock, their voices sounding like a perfectly synced up choir and Luna says: "Of course, because his past-self had seen his present-self do it, did his present-self know he could do it, because he had already done it in front of his past self, which was the first time he did it at the lake."  
This shocks and confuses the entire hall and Poppy sighs as she says: "The craziness of time-travel. Its ways of magic are so utterly complex, they only really make sense – if you just don't try getting them in the first place." And while many of the younger students in the hall nod in confused agreement, do I then continue the chapter.

_**PoA – Chapter 21, Page 437 – PoA **_

This instantly causes for the worry and fear that had come up when the Dementor attack on the other side of the lake got mentioned to vanish in a gust of students and teachers alike sigh in relief, yet I also notice how most of the parents that have either come from home or back from the supposed death are all sharing significant looks.  
"Is there something wrong?" Narcissa asks and James says: "It's the description of that Patronus, we're all confident that we know what it is and – well, it just proves how close the bond between a mother and son can be." And while the man ends this with a loving look send at his sleeping child, do I then continue reading.

_**PoA – Chapter 21, Page 437 – PoA **_

This both shocks me and makes me feel stupid for not realizing it the minute I read about it looking like a horse and galloping and then a sleepy voice says: "If only that Patronus could have guided me back to where its form originated from." And we all look up at where a sleepy Harry Potter is groggily looking my way.  
"Harry! How long have you been awake?" And the boy murmurs: "Long enough to hear what the form of my Patronus was, though I already knew that thanks to the picture given to me a few days ago." And while I feel even more stupid for having forgotten such a significant event, does the boy then slowly move himself up.  
Instantly his parents are at his sides and with their help, does the boy seem to wobble as he moves from the stretcher over to the benches of Gryffindor table and Hermione asks: "That wasn't really a long sleep, Harry, especially seeing as how you were under Dreamless Sleep potion. Are you sure you're feeling better?"

But Harry sighs and says: "No Hermione. I – I overused my powers and their limits and they overwhelmed me. However, I'm awake now and – I know that, Dreamless Sleep or not, if I hadn't woken when I did, I probably would have fallen into a nightmare. It's just a side effect of my powers and Elemental ability.  
One does sleep best in the darkness of light's shadow, after all. Either that or under the guarding gaze of mother moon. No offense, Lupin." Yet the man shakes his head and says: "No Harry, I understand." And Harry smiles at him before Poppy asks: "Mr. Potter, does this mean that – that you're immune to Dreamless Sleep?"  
And the boy sighs as he nods before saying: "That's mostly because there are no moon-based ingredients in the draught. Shadows easily cause nightmares, yet the moon shines them away. I sleep bad when left to my own devices or when under potions without moon-related ingredients, but sleep deeper than a Weasley when I drink one."

And while I am amazed that the boy knows the ingredient list of this highly advanced drink, does Severus say: "Then I will –." But then suddenly Hedwig actually flies in and lands on Harry's shoulder before shedding a single feather and Harry catches it before he holds it over a cup and casts it on fire, burning the upmost tip.  
Many students gasp in shock at this, yet to my own shock, does the feather not release dust or ashes, but rather a strangely silver-colored liquid and when Harry seems to have burned enough of the feather to his liking, does he end the charm before he says: "Hedwig sheds and regrows her feathers as quick as regular humans do hair.  
Yet she loves flying – just flying – on full moons the most and – I don't know, but – one night I was doing my homework in the common room and Hedwig flew in, dropped one of her feathers, it landed in the fire and the liquid that came off actually extinguished the flames. Since then have I been drinking a cup every night before bed."

This makes many students look at each other shocked and Harry says: "I know what you're thinking and no; Hedwig is not my familiar. She's just incredibly special and her feathers have somehow been encased with moon-related magic. Also, and this might sound strange, but I am power-based most compatible with Jack and Eddy."  
Everyone looks at the two sets of twins and Harry: "There is no light without darkness, there is no day without night and there is no light, unless it reflects off an object and creates a shadow. It may sound like poetic mumbo-jumbo, but it's really quite true." And while this truly amazes me about the five boys, do I then read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 21, Page 437 &amp; 438 – PoA **_

Here Harry sighs and he says: "And here it comes. The moment that will force Sirius and me away from the final chance we had of being the family we were meant to be." And while many look at the poor young lad with concern and small doses of pity, do I look at the boy's parents with great personal pain as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 21, Page 438 &amp; 439 – PoA **_

And yet again does a layer of tension lie itself down over the entire Great Hall, the families that are present quickly grabbing onto each other and Padma Patil joining her sister and sister's best friend at the Lion table and while I feel very glad that there is barely only a small bit left of this emotionally draining chapter, do I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 21, Page 439 – PoA **_

Here the Granger parents shake their heads and Mr. Granger mutters: "That one event. Dang that stupid event to hell." And when I look at him, does he say: "We took Hermione to an amusement park when she was still an infant and one of the infant/elderly attractions there was a huge house made of steel and glass that got lifted up.  
We had picked this gorgeous little spot on it where we could look down through the floor if we wanted to, but then – when we were already quite a bit up in the air – did my wife ask me to hold the bag we used for Hermione's supplies while she checked her purse for something. We lay Hermione down and – well, she woke up – on that panel."  
This makes me cringe and the man nods as he says: "You can already guess what happened, but anyway, let's just say that my beloved and I haven't ever regretted anything more than that one event, especially when we heard about the Flying lessons." And while this makes Madam Hooch cringe this time, do I then sigh and continue reading.

_**PoA – Chapter 21, Page 439 &amp; 440 – PoA **_

"Hmmm." Sirius says and he goes on: "Having been convinced that everything I worked an entire year on has been for naught, that I will face execution, that my chances with my charge are less than zero, that I had failed trying to protect them from a werewolf – and then finding two of them flying in front of my cell on a bleeding Hippogriff."  
The man ends, his whole spiel having been spoken with a heavily sarcastic tone to his voice and while many are already snickering, does Sirius then finish it off and ask: "What did you think I'd do? Dance the Macarena or something?" And while most of the Muggleborns burst out laughing at this, do I send the man an amused smile as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 21, Page 440 &amp; 441 – PoA **_

"Sirius, there are soul-sucking monsters about to come and attack the last location you had been known to have been at – and your son still needs to try and find time to get past them to get back to the Hospital Wing. For Merlin's sake, don't stall them!" Remus snaps at his friend and Sirius turns quite a nice shade of red as I read on.

_**PoA – Chapter 21, Page 441 – PoA **_

"Yes. Yes, you are." The previously embarrassed man says as he happily pulls Harry close, utterly ignoring how the lad is trying to suppress a yawn before I say: "Mr. Black please, the chapter only has a single paragraph left and your son needs his rest." The man nods, looking at the 13 year old with loving care as I continue reading.

_**PoA – Chapter 21, Page 441 – PoA **_

And with that do I lie the book down, glad beyond words that it's done and instantly Albus stands up and says: "Time for bed. Students, please return to your common rooms. Teachers, please take some time to rest and discuss, I would like to keep you on at several shifts this night to keep an eye on the students in case of nightmares and such.  
Visiting guests, you may either chose to go back home and return here whenever you like or head for the common room of your former home where the House Elves will be making sure you will have everything for a well-deserved goodnight. Full-physicals will start first thing tomorrow." And we all nod before the Hall empties out.

* * *

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**Now I know that creating backstory to anyone older than Harry might not be a good idea right now, seeing the MMB, but I just want to create at least bits and pieces here and there and then, in later chapters, I will decide what to change and what to keep. That is to say, Fudge's morals and Amelia-Minerva's friendship are here to stay.  
**__**I will also let you know something else. A very, very, eenie-meenie, tiny-whiny, almost miniscule part of me wanted to have the MMB being taken down change Umbridge into someone supportive of the older gang or caring for the Gang or something like that. However, I hate that woman so much, the thought alone makes me sick.  
**__**Sorry, not happening,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	22. Hogwarts, A Busy Night

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**This is going to be a pretty intense chapter. It will feature Rita Skeeter getting questioned, the teachers meeting over their opinions of the events of the day and the former captured crew conversing with their loved ones and taking another step in getting back into everyone's lives. Like I said, pretty intense.  
**__**However, I also know another story that is also incredibly intense. Intense enough it kept me captivated and off of writing – and pretty much all my other usual hobbies – for almost a full week. The story is called The Debt Of Time and features Hermione, Remus, Sirius and the incredible mystery that is Time-Travel.  
**__**Go read it, y'all,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 22  
**__**Hogwarts, A Busy Night**_

_**James' POV  
**_

I never imagined it. I never actually imagined that I'd be back inside this incredible castle. That I would ever walk through these great halls, gander at these wonderful portraits, move up these ever changeable staircases and reenter this ever so welcome environment that is my old living space inside the Gryffindor Common room.  
I never mentioned it to either Lily, Reggie or the Prewett twins – although I have no doubt that they probably picked up on it from time to time – but there have definitely been times over the last twelve years where I felt convinced that our time in the doll-house was for the sake of a permanent stay, never for us to leave its confines again.  
So to then be saved on the day after Halloween – which was actually the day where the captivity of myself and my sister in all but blood began – was something I felt sure was but a dream, a fantasy or – as I sometimes imagined – a sure tell sign that my many years in captivity had done the same as years locked away in Azkaban.

Yet the rescue had been neither of the three and Rosie – my good friend Sev's sister – had been the one to safely get us and the doll-house out of the house that had been our extended prison for much too long and once we had gotten out of there, had it actually only been a matter of time before we were released from the doll-house as well.  
And the fact that it had been my sweet baby boy Harry who had freed us had shocked us almost just as much as the discovery that he and all the others are Elementals as well as the discovery that, instead of Siri and I having two sons, we actually have three with my sweet boy Jeffrey having travelled back in time from several years in the future.  
Yet the fact that I have three kids to take care of just feels like a welcome back present, a gift of time and magic to prove to me that holding onto my strength and strength of character was the right thing to do, yet it also seems as if magic wants to give me an extra purpose now that I have been freed from my enchanted prison.

Pettigrew hasn't just captured me, my sister, my brother in law and two men who have been like brothers to me since I was born as they unofficially adopted me upon meeting me at my official introduction party, which like all other Purebloods my parents threw in honor of my birth, he has gone even one step further.  
The dirty little rat has cast a huge, nationwide curse, one that seems to have altered history in the minds of practically everyone who was born or grew up around the same time as myself and my friends and the way that he has changed history has caused horrible changes, both to the people and to their bonds with each other.  
And to make matters even worse has this curse ruined almost everything that once made my good friend Severus great, that made me consider Sirius my brother as well as my beloved and that made me proud to be a part of Remus' pack and each of them now seem to have their childish, teenage characters stuck in their adult forms.

Yet to my utter relief does it seem as if the spell – or the MMB as it's called – is weakening in strength and does everyone at Hogwarts seem very, very eager to hear me and my friends out in regards to the truth about the past and while I have no doubt that even our efforts will require years of hard work to get things done, am I still ready.  
Ready to get back at the dirty little rat and prove him that his kind of behavior and treatment of others will never have true lasting effect. Ready to break the spell and turn everything back to how it was before I got captured. Ready to work my absolute hardest to get all of my friends back and make them better versions of themselves.

"Mum?" Harry then asks and I lovingly smile at him, hating how he seems shocked at seeing the love before he smiles back and asks: "I – I'm not sure I should ask this, but – what happened? On Halloween, I mean?" Yet here I sigh as that is just not something I am ready to talk about and I hug him close as I say:  
"I'm sorry, kiddo. Just – not yet." And Harry nods, the sensation of his head moving against the fabric of my shirt making me again know that I am once again my original size and that everything is slowly but surely getting back to how they should be, which makes me send a hugely appreciative smile at my mate and two other sons.

Then the younger Jeremy speaks up and says: "Everyone, I – I just want to let you all know that, over the course of the reading, I have been thinking and I decided on a name for myself." And to my utter pride do the other younger teens all nod in agreement, proving they have been mirroring the fifteen year old teen.  
This makes all of their parents smile in great pride at them and then Jeremy takes a deep breath and says: "Starting tomorrow morning, I would like everyone to start calling me … Jason." And while this seems to shock some, does Reggie smile widely and says: "A noble name." And the others nod before I ask: "So, who's next?"  
And one by one the kids speak in perfect order, proving their dynamics as they say: "I was Isaac, now I am Joshua.""I was Elena, now I am Elisa.""I was Rosaline, now I am Rosemary.""We were Jack and Eddy, now we are John and Edward.""I was Irma, now I am Irina.""I was Edena, now I am Iris.""I was Jeffrey, now I am Jessie."

And these names make all of us smile as we all go and hug our kids in pride over their choices and then Jeremy asks: "So you're the newly named kids, but what are we? We're not the Gang anymore, you know. That's you guys.""Wait, are you sure?" Rosemary asks and Rosaline nods as she says: "You guys gave up enough, no worries."  
And while I am amazed that someone who travelled several years in time says such a thing and while I smile at Frank and Alice in pride over their daughter being so heartfelt and caring, does Harry ask: "What about the Squad? I mean, they usually call a team of heroes, the rescue squad and your guys arrival did save a lot of lives."  
And the elder group of teens look at each other as Isaac says: "It would be a good way to always remember our very greatest achievement, not to mention the course of action that gave us what we always wanted even if we didn't realize it would do so." And the others nod before Jeremy says: "The Squad it is."

And the rest of the evening is spend with great joy and love, the teens from Hogwarts and this timeline happily talking to us about their last few years, even if I do notice how they all seem to avoid the previous year for some strange reason and all in all, at the end of the night, do I happily cuddle myself into my conjured sleeping bag.  
However, halfway through the evening something happens that stirs me awake and it takes me a few seconds to realize that it's not something, but rather someone and when I look up with sleepy eyes, do I see Frank's worried gaze before he whispers: "Pads needs you, Prongs." And instantly I'm wide awake and alert.  
I look and sit up and he motions for Sirius, who had gone to lie in a sleeping bag next to me on my request, but who is strangely enough suddenly on the other side of the room and has changed into his Animagus form, the poor black furred canine whimpering and swishing his legs further and further trapped in the fabric.

"How did he get there?" I ask Frank and the man motions for Molly who actually casts a Silencing spell on my poor husband as he says: "She thought keeping you asleep was more important than helping Sirius through his nighttime terrors." And this makes me glare at her, the woman looking at me shocked before she groans:  
"Ugh, I can't believe this, I was too late.""No you weren't, Molly. I woke James up because I _know_ James and I know he would not want to leave his husband hanging. Just like you wouldn't want him to do to Arthur what you just did to Sirius now, would you?" And the woman cringes as I decide to take this step by step.  
I move fully out of my sleeping bag and then change into my Animagus form, Frank quickly casting a chain of Silencing charms on my hooves before I move over and when I pass the Silencing charm on my mate, do I use my muzzle to offer him comfort and help guide him out of the land of sleep, dreams and nightmares.

The dog yelps in fear and instantly I start moving my muzzle from his head down his neck and back as well as past his stomach and when I feel his fur changing into sleeping wear and a pair of famished arms wrap themselves around my neck, do I quickly transform before moving myself so I am sharing the sleeping bag.  
"Jamie. P-P-P-Prongs." The man whimpers and I softly kiss him, yet not on the lips as I want to so badly. Instead of that do I chose the one place that I often, in the past, used to calm him down when he was feeling angry or stressed and press my lips against the part of his shoulder where the shoulder goes over into the upper arm.  
And the minute that I do this, does Sirius gasp, proving that he instinctively recognizes my gesture and I move my head back to his as I whisper: "I'm here, Siri. And you're mine." Something I often had to remind Sirius of in the first year after we graduated and these words seem to do exactly the same thing they always used to.  
Siri calms down and with a grateful, loving smile does he push and move himself so that his head rests under my own and that his face is pressed against my chest and while I love that things are slowly getting back to normal, do I then help both myself and my beloved back to sleep by softly petting his gorgeous long black hair.

_**Albus' POV**_

It's quite amusing that this is the second Teacher's meeting in only two days, yet all of my staff agreed that this was a true requirement and after the whole thing with the Patronus, the broken MMB and Rosie bringing Lily, James, Regulus and the Prewett twins back from supposed death, do I whole-heartedly agree with them.  
At the same time I fully understand why Severus and Remus didn't join with us as I know that, had it not been for the fact that I am Headmaster of the school, I would have joined them as they went to catch up with their friends and kids in the Gryffindor common room and Severus going there willingly proves quite a few things.  
"The MMB has really changed that man." Minerva then voices one of my thoughts and I nod as I say: "Yes, however it seems that his love for Regulus and his two sons is enough to make him look past the beliefs he's had for the last decade and it also seems that the MMB is really weakening if Severus goes there willingly and painlessly."

"Do you think the Gryffindors will just go and accept him?" Filius then asks and I answer: "I have no doubt that some of them will, by instinct, get shocked and perhaps angered when they wake up tomorrow morning, yet I believe the presence of everyone else there will – hopefully – keep the situation from going too sour."  
The man nods and I say: "Now onto something that actually wasn't discussed at last night's meeting; the kids being Elementals." All of the teachers nod and Pomona asks: "Am I the only one who thinks it ironic that a wizard as light-hearted and caring as Mr. Potter-Black controls Shadows?" Yet before I can answer, does something happen.  
A gasp comes from the very back of the Teacher's Lounge where I know that usually only one or two teachers go to sit and we all turn to the corner, my eyes widening as I see Sybil sitting there with her eyes wide and her voice turning raspier with each breath. "Could this be a replacement of the other one?" I think as she speaks:

_Years of Darkness, Years of Light  
__With Friends Returned, the Future of kids will be Bright  
__Separated by Mind, weighted down by Fame  
__Many of them suffer under the wrong Family Name_

_Yet while Power and Mind Fight for the Title of Dark One  
__The title Dark Lord belongs to the Mind alone  
__And while the Shadows Evolve to Death  
__Mind will be the first to draw his last breath_

_With friends by his side, Death will bring Light  
__With family behind him, he will show his true Might  
__And once Power has come and gone  
__All levels of the child's life will truly be One._

The prophesy shocks us all and then Minerva clears her throat as she says: "Well, I – I can only assume that – that Shadow stands for Mr. Potter-Black and that Mind stands for Peter Pettigrew, correct?" And everyone nods and then Pomona says: "Then – then Power – does that stand for – who I think?"  
And I gravely answer: "It seems that this part of the books is indeed destined to come true, Pomona. We best make sure Cornelius and Amelia view this at earliest convenience." The teachers nod and Filius asks: "What do you think it means _Shadows Evolve to Death_?" Yet I have no answers to this whatsoever.

_**Same time  
**__**Gryffindor House  
**__**5**__**th**__** year Girl's Dorm  
**__**Angelina's POV**_

I don't know what it is that woke me, but for some reason I feel myself coming out of the great dizzying darkness that is sleep and do I feel my eyes opening. Yet instantly as I do, do I see a possible reason why as my eyes are aimed for the bed that Irma and Irina decided to share for the night in my dorm.  
The two girls are lying on their backs each, their eyes wide open yet unseeing and their bodies stiff like a steel plate and then Alicia says: "They have been lying like that for some time now. I woke because I had to use the restroom and I found them lying like that. They do still seem to be asleep themselves though."  
This confuses me and then my friend and I gasp as the two girls open their mouths at the same time and a mist of foggy water seems to escape them, forming above their bed and from within the cloud words start forming, which makes Alicia and I share an absolutely flabbergasted look before I carefully read the words:

_Years of Darkness, Years of Light  
__With Friends Returned, the Future of kids will be Bright  
__Scarred by Death, weighted down by Fame  
__Many of them suffer under the wrong Family Name_

_Yet while Power and Mind Fight for the Title of Dark One  
__The title Dark Lord belongs to the Mind alone  
__And while the Shadows Evolve to Death  
__Mind will be the first to draw his last breath_

_With friends by his side, Death will bring Light  
__With family behind him, he will show his true Might  
__And once Power has come and gone  
__All levels of the child's life will truly be One._

Alicia and I look at the words in utter shock and then the fog actually changes into water which falls onto the girls, but while I cringe and expect them to wake up shocked, do they just sigh before closing their unseeing eyes and moving themselves so that it looks as if Irma is defending Irina while deep asleep.  
"You know, I think we need to give those two a water bed sometime." Alicia mutters and I look at her shocked, to which she says: "What, I make comments offhandedly when something overwhelms me. And you can't say that prophesy didn't overwhelm you either, cause I know it did. I know you, Angie."

And I nod before I say: "Let's – let's just – just write it down and – and then go back to sleep. Maybe if we show it to the teachers tomorrow – or maybe even that sister of theirs, Luna Lovegood, we can deduce more of what it could mean." Alicia nods and I grab my writing equipment as she joins me in bed.  
Yet it seems as if the prophesy has overwhelmed us more than I expected as it takes us over half an hour and several rolls of parchment before Alicia says: "Yeah, I – I'm pretty sure that's what it said." Yet out of pure fatigue, I just don't feel like arguing with her and say: "Let's recap in the morning, goodnight."  
And the girl nods before stumbling back to her own bed and before she can do more than crash onto the mattress, is she already fast asleep and I sigh, quickly casting a few spells to make sure she is tucked under her covers before sending another tired look at the roll and the sleeping girls, do I join them all in dreamland.

* * *

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**So, no Rita Skeeter this chapter, but I still think I made some amazing progress. There really wasn't a lot of people catching up on things, but I did establish that James and Sirius were definitely close when they were married and I lashed out at Molly Weasley yet again, which I know a certain reader will love.  
**__**Next chapter, however, will be focused on the whole thing with Skeeter as I will be writing a chapter about what happens **__**outside**__**of Hogwarts. This means we will get some Hit-Wizard-Pettigrew action, the questioning of Skeeter, a bit of inner monologue from Fudge and Xeno finding out about his daughters.  
**__**This is going to be fun,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	23. The Ministry, A Busier Night

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**So this chapter is – I will admit – not one I am actually looking forward to. To be honest, ever since I first read OotP, I have been pretty much Anti-Ministry ever since, bar Amelia Bones, Tonks, Kingsley and Arthur Weasley. I'm sure there are also others in there that are okay, I just don't know them.  
**__**Also, don't expect a lot of action in the whole Pettigrew thing as I have plans for the bastard and they mean that he will have to throw off his hunters, which he will definitely do. And finally, the Fudge thing – heh, I will be honest and think I will just skip that part and keep it to Pettigrew, Skeeter and Xeno, though maybe not.  
**__**Happy new year,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 23  
**__**The Ministry, A Busier Night**_

_**2**__**nd**__** of November 1993  
**__**Blackpool, England  
**__**Pettigrew's POV**_

"I finally got that blasted brat to drop his freak powers over me and yet I still have those blasted traitors to magic chasing me. I just – I need to get to the harbor. If I can get to the harbor I will be safe. I still – I – those brats are dead. Kidnapped or not, present versions or future, they are just dead, plain and simple."  
Goes through my mind, my magic making sure I can keep going even with those bastards following me and while I have tried losing them several times now by either transforming into my rat form, going into thick crowds or doing both, do the four bastards keep getting a step ahead of me, following me just nonstop.  
They silently apparate to the other side of busy crowds, use fake ID's to get crowds they can't apparate through and constantly cast stinging charms my way whenever I tried transforming, breaking my focus and keeping me from taking the form I felt would help me keep away from them much easier.

Yet it seems that by now the hard-headed, prideful idiot is in charge of the rest and if there is one kind of fool I can easily handle it's the kind that thinks themselves above others for whatever reason and so I had simply smirked victorious at the bastard and had then made a running dash for the harbor of Blackpool.  
"Don't worry, chief. I'll catch that bastard before he tries to drown himself. Just watch me." The man shouts and I snicker under my breath as I think: "If only you knew, you simple-minded fool." And while using skills I often hid from my so-called friends during our years as a teen, do I manage to keep evading him.

Then the harbor gets in sight and the bastard behind me shouts: "You won't go out easily like that, Pettigrew! You will get your rightful justice like every other citizen of our country! Now hold still!" But I only ignore his stupid rambling and make a running jump straight off of one of the largest marble dock stations.  
This actually makes the Hit-Wizards behind me gasp and I smirk at this as that is exactly what I had hoped for and while they seem shocked that I did indeed try to take my own life do I use this chance to finally transform into my rat form and as I do this, does my trajectory change ever so slightly, which is according to plan.  
And with that, without any of the idiots that have been annoying me for the last four hours knowing it, do I dive my rat form into a very small sewage pipe that is filled with dirt and grime that a Black Market company secretly dumbs into the port waters, the pipe even dirtier than the last time I hid here.

Yet I ignore the grime and dirt – as well as my rat's instincts to actually sample the disgusting stuff – and think: "They'll be breaking my MMB soon enough. Just a shame that they don't know how badly that will hurt them as well. Oh well, best get myself a few new recruits and allies before I join that Half-blood idiot."  
And with that do I scurry down the sewage pipe, sticking my nose down other pipes that connect to it from time to time and feeling very, very happy that I enchanted myself years ago to detect large amounts of magic through my sensitive nose buds and whiskers and this allows me to travel far, far away from Blackpool.

"And of course those idiots will think I actually died this time, so the chance that they will continue their hunt for me is as little as last time. Still, it probably wouldn't do to try and gather some Pureblood lackeys. But where else can I find someone as opinionated and selfish as –." And instantly the answer hits me.  
I start squeaking in laughter and think: "Those idiots that kept those brats will naturally be arrested for conspiring with me. But while those magical fools focus on their little targets – mine will probably be at home, hating her former sister. I guess it's time I bring her some good news." And with that I scurry on.

_**The Ministry for Magic  
**__**Ministerial Holding Cell  
**__**Rita Skeeter's POV**_

"This cannot be happening. I am Rita Skeeter. There is no way any of these selfish fools will keep me for long if they know what's good for their reputations." Goes through my head as my hands play with the slightly loose hanging cuffs that that bleeding woman Bones put around my wrists upon my arrest earlier.  
"That Bones woman. No matter how badly I ruin her reputation, she just won't leave me alone. Can't she see I am only doing the wizarding community a favor? That I am the voice that our British community wants to hear? Why is she so against me doing what every citizen in our country wants me to do?  
I managed to make sure that people forgot about manners, limits and protocol when it came to the Potter brat and his stupid fame, got my name thanks to him and now he thinks he can stop me? When I have held the title of Finest Reporter on English Soil for the last half a decade? He will have to learn his place."

Yet then I get distracted by the sound of my shackles ringing, which is something they have been doing several times now even when they are not loose enough for me not to lose my hand in my effort to get them loose or for their Animagus Blocking efforts to be any less than if they were tightly wrapped around my wrists.  
This makes me, again, glare at the offending things only for that blasted voice to sound and ask: "Finally trying to glare at your own reflection, are you? Good to know." And I instantly turn my glare at the offending woman as I say: "You know exactly who I am and what I can do, Amelia Bones, so –."  
But the woman keeps her stern, uncaring gaze at me and I stop threatening to put my power behind my glare, yet the woman retorts: "Even Fudge can't threaten me out of my job and even Crabbe Senior has a better _I'm angry_ glare, so quit trying, Skeeter. It never fazed me before and it still doesn't now."

"I can make you lose everything you ever loved!" I snarl at her, but she rolls her eyes as she says: "No, you can't, cause then I would be able to arrest you for murder. The most you can do is make my job a little harder and I get that plenty of times from people – with much higher positions in power than you'll ever have."  
And this absolutely infuriates me as the woman – like she has done several times before during our talk – turns back to the file in her hand, yet I already know what is in there as I use my Animagus form plenty of times to keep incriminating stuff out of it and so I confidently snarl: "You've got nothing on me!"  
"You're an Illegal Animagus caught in the act in front of the Minister for Magic – and the one woman even you can't break." This makes me glare at her and then she says: "I will be honest and admit that your little contribution to Potter's fame has made my life a bit hard these last few years and that I tried reversing that –."  
"And you always failed!" I spat at her and she smirks as she says: "Because I always had the wrong alliances backing me up. But this time, Rita, I have something that you tried – tried, but failed – to break." And simply because I don't believe that there is anything that I didn't manage to break, do I smirk and ask:

"And what would that be, _Amelia_?" And I add Dolores Umbridge's levels of sweetness to my voice to prove her how low I think of her, but the woman keeps up her self-assured smirk and then says: "The Potter alliance." And instantly I feel as I am in my bug form and get caught by a tarantula or something.  
The woman then turns away and says: "The fame their alliance has may also be a figment created by the MMB, but whether or not this is true – I doubt either James Potter or Sirius Black will appreciate your – _contributions – _to the fame of one of their kids. Have fun intimidating that, little Scuttle bug."  
And while the woman leaves the holding cell and me behind and while I know I should be shouting profanities at the blasted woman for actually pulling the rug from underneath my feet, so to speak, do I just feel like the tarantula has me in its web and is just waiting for me to completely cover myself in its web.  
Yet then I think back to all the ways I manipulated the Boy-Who-Lived fame and turned the love for this title into an utter madness and whiten even more as I can only think: "Oh no, I already did it. I already completely encased myself. My biggest achievement will lead the spider right to me." And this makes me feel like crying.

_**Amelia's POV**_

"How are things here, Cornelius?" I ask as I return from my quick little trip to Skeeter, just wanting to see if she is ready to fess up on her crimes and the man says: "I got the contract between Hagrid and Hogwarts set up, I got the committee informed that the case is off and I got a meeting with Barty for tomorrow."  
This makes me smile brightly and then the man sighs and says: "And yet, I just heard something that makes me feel very conflicted." This worries me and the man says: "The Hit-wizards came here just when you left for Skeeter. They brought news on the Pettigrew case, but – I'm not sure I should believe it."

"Because of the MMB?" I ask, but the man shakes his head and says: "Apparently he tried killing himself and your Wizards think he actually did it this time. But seeing what we know of all those years ago and seeing what we discovered about Pettigrew trying – or planning to try – during that one Quidditch match –."  
Here I nod and the man sighs as he says: "I know they're your responsibility, Amelia, but I ordered them to gather a small team that can work round the clock and switch places with each other at a moment's notice and to just scour and scan the entire country on – if nothing else – a daily basis. Hope you agree?"  
At this I nod and say: "This is a man that changed all of our memories, that kidnapped several in a way we thought them dead, that separated several families and that made us all believe he was dead for over a decade. I don't want just a small team, Cornelius, I will be giving special new Orders to all my teams.  
Each of them will, starting tonight and lasting until he has been caught, sacrificing one of their free hours a day to search this bastard and will go over this task whenever they have recovered from their last bout. We can _not_ let this monster run free, Cornelius." The man nods at me and then it happens.

"Minister, something amazing has happened. A new prophesy has been made and apparently it was made by a Sensation Seer and then repeated by an Elemental Seer." An Unspeakable tells us as he barges into the office and instantly Cornelius and I share a shocked glance as we share a single thought: "That's Irma."  
And while Cornelius had looked as if he would be better off going to bed when I came in, does he now look as if he just woke from a power nap as he stands up and firmly says: "Lead us to it." And probably because I too showed signs of knowing who he means, does the Unspeakable not object but nod in acceptance.  
We then start walking from the office to the Department of Mysteries and the Unspeakable says: "We know for a fact that the whole thing will be widely known quite soon as we have already deduced that all of the Hogwarts staff have heard it along with a couple of girls that are apparently nearing their off age status."

I nod in gratitude for this information freely given and then we enter the Department itself, the Unspeakable guiding us from the huge circular room into a huge room with archway fashion of style and furniture with incredible ease and a whispered set of words that the Department's magic makes me deaf to hearing.  
Yet I care nothing for this as I think: "Sybill Trelawney creating a prophesy on a day that leads to the same kind of scenario as what took place so long ago and almost ensured us all apparently several years of suffering and I whisper: "This is not a coincidence." And Cornelius nods his head in agreement as we reach the aisle.  
"Here it is, Madam Bones, Minister. I could try and take it out of the shelf, but even our spells only work against the intricate magic of the bolls. The most I can do is allow you to hear it, though I would suggest you listen to the repeat of the girl; it's easier on the ears." At which we both nod as he enchants the ball to speak:

_Years of Darkness, Years of Light  
__With Friends Returned, the Future of kids will be Bright  
__Scarred by Death, weighted down by Fame  
__Many of them suffer under the wrong Family Name  
__  
Yet while Power and Mind Fight for the Title of Dark One  
__The title Dark Lord belongs to the Mind alone  
__And while the Shadows Evolve to Death  
__Mind will be the first to draw his last breath_

_With friends by his side, Death will bring Light  
__With family behind him, he will show his true Might  
__And once Power has come and gone  
__All levels of the child's life will truly be One._

And this is enough to make shivers run down my spine and Cornelius whispers: "All levels of a child's life? Sounds more like all levels of fear and terror." And while I normally wish that the man would grow a backbone, do I now just lie a hand in comfort on his shoulder and say: "The stronger the child, the better our chances.  
And with two versions of his former gang as well as his growing group of friends and his new family, he will definitely grow strong enough to make the light ending of this prophesy come true." And Cornelius nod before he says: "We have much to do. Please see if you can send a written version of that prophesy to my office."  
The Unspeakable nods and we both turn around, Cornelius' entire stance proving that he wants to do what is right, but is also scared of what he just heard and while I won't deny that the Prophesy scares me as well, do I say: "Shadow isn't the only one with a large group of Support, Minister." And the man smiles at me in relief.

* * *

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**And that is the end of that chapter. Yes, Cornelius will be making a few mistakes from here on out as his fear for the prophesy and its darker parts will get the better of him, but because most of those acts will take place in the Great Hall, he will have plenty of people who will also make sure he fixes the mistakes he wants to make.  
**__**Also, I think we can all guess who Pettigrew is going after. My question to you; what do you think of this person becoming a main antagonist? I know she more or less tried to redeem herself in a deleted scene in Deathly Hallow's Part 01, yet I never felt as if that "apology" was worth anymore than Pettigrew's whiskers.  
**__**Happy new year,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	24. The Squad - Part 01

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**This chapter is going to be a ton of fun. To be honest, I was a little wondering on how I should continue after the way I ended the last chapter as it made me feel like I had blocked myself from writing on and that was mostly because I didn't want to do the Owl Post chapter just yet, but I didn't know what else to do.  
**__**Yet then I reread the last chapter and when I read that it had been Irma's version that Fudge and Amelia heard, did I think: "Of course, I'll just write a chapter on how the Gang and the Squad experience Hogwarts. Why didn't I think of that before?" And to be honest, I really don't know why this chapter came out this late.  
**__**Anyway, have fun,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 24  
**__**The Squad – Part 01**_

_**3**__**rd**__** of November 1993  
**__**Hogwarts School  
**__**Jeremy's POV**_

Being the leader of a group of people who have never fit in with anyone in their own community of citizens has always made me feel as if my friends, Mss. Rosie and I are just a community within a community and that has always driven me to make sure my friends are safe and that they all have tons and tons of fun.  
Then Harry came to us when he was 16 and practically begged us to remain down under until we heard some kind of news that would prove that it would be safe for us to come out of hiding. He told us to do what his parents failed and promised we would all be together and close again once he was sure his life was safe again.

And while Harry was one of the youngest in our group, did we still listen to him as he knew the Magical World and the influence it could have on our lives, even in the Muggle World and so, with help of Isaac did I build an underground safe house near a spot where Aunt Rosie would often pass on her daily routine.  
This allowed the woman to constantly bring us stuff we would need to survive while hidden underground and while we actually needed to create an extra room for the sake of the Twins, was even this extra bit of hollow ground never found by anyone; not by Death Eaters and Dementors that started roaming or our horrid guardians.  
And then disaster struck as one day, just when we were on the lookout for Aunt Rosie and her usual shipment of supplies, did we actually see her get surrounded by Dark Wizards before she fought them off long enough for her to run away from us, thus drawing attention away from our hiding place and getting killed in return for it.

This had practically broken us and the next few months we had survived on nothing but each other's presence as well as the abilities of Rosaline and Irma and then, at the start of July, Harry had come back to us, yet he had looked an emotional wreck regardless of the fact that he and his friends had managed to win the war.  
We had taken the boy into our safe house and kept him there for some time more so he could have someplace safe to grieve over all the losses he had to suffer and during this, we discovered just what our little friend had gone through; and all of it was enough to make me feel sure I had just grown my first few grey hairs.

"And yet, we're now a good three years before all goes to hell in a handbasket and at the same time I feel as if we are just on the brink of those horrible events repeating themselves. And if Harry loses Sirius this time round – there is no way he will mentally survive that, let alone the twins losing their actual birth father."  
This makes me sigh, the idea of either Sirius or Remus dying making a shiver run down my spine and making me glad I am lying here, near the boat house as the stone surface that is the ground around it is made of solid rock, the power beneath them helping me feel strong and with the ability to keep things together for myself and others.  
"You okay, son?" I suddenly hear a sophisticated voice ask and I look to my side where I see my actual father or mother standing with a worried smile on his face and he says: "There is no way that can be comfortable to lie on." Yet I answer: "I'm an Earth Elemental." And the man retorts: "And I stand corrected."

Yet the calm way with which he says this makes me smile before I slam my fist against the rock to my side, causing for the few rocks on my side to move up and form a rugged looking chair, the man besides me sitting down on it with a grateful smile, yet I can easily sense that he feels a bit uncomfortable seated on it.  
"You can scalp it if you want to, you know." I tell him and he smiles at me guiltily before waving his wand, taking the edges out of the rocks, but not actually changing much of the chair itself before I decide to just keep up with this honest kind of conversation and ask: "So, should I call you mum or dad or what?"  
And the man laughs again as he says: "Mum and your father would skin you alive if he heard you ask me that, you being his son or not." To which I can't help but ask: "Was he really as much a jerk as we read him to be? I mean, he set thirteen year old teenagers on an essay dedicated to recognizing and killing werewolves."

And the man sighs as he says: "To be honest, yes. As a teen, he was like that. But – he always had good reason and, as he grew up, he grew to develop reasons to just forget about those reasons and to grow out of that behavior. If I recall correctly, he started that shortly after his fourth year Halloween feast – my third actually."  
This makes me look back at the sky above me and I ask: "What was he like? After he got those reasons and grew up, I mean." And the man answers: "He could still be like that, don't get me wrong, but it would only be if you pushed him too far. In fact, before I got kidnapped, it only happened twice and that was after graduation."

Here I feel like asking about these two times, yet I can almost sense that the man really doesn't want to think back to those two times and instead I ask: "How did you get kidnapped?" And the man sighs as he says: "I was stupid, son. I was stupid, Sirius was hyped – and it all just went from bad to worse. And in the end, I lost it all."  
This worries me and I ask: "You lost it all as in you lost your temper or –." But the man shakes his head and says: "I was the first to be kidnapped, Jeremy. And I knew from the start that Pettigrew had made my disappearance look like me dying. To then see my friends – one at a time – arrive as well; it made me fear for my brother.  
It was just utter torture to constantly see him lose friends without actually see him know that he was losing friends to kidnap instead of death and just the knowledge that he believed us all dead; I won't deny it, Jeremy, it is a true miracle that we all held it together for the past twelve years." At this I cringe and I ask:

"Considering where I came from, do you – do you think – do you think any of you –." Here the man sighs and says: "I can't say for sure if all of us would still be in that doll house in the time line you came from, son, but I can tell you that, if Pettigrew ever pulled that stunt again in the future – it would probably have broken me."  
And here I just do what I want to do most and I get up from where I'm lying, use my power to expand the width of the chair and cuddle with the man that birthed me, mum hugging me close and cuddling me against him; neither of us really needing to speak, yet both of us offering and taking as much comfort from each other as possible.

_**Isaac's POV**_

It really is beneficial sometimes to be the one person that is often forgotten about by the others around you; especially if you make sure that they just ignore your very presence by your own actions and consistent silence. It allows you to fade into the background and see things that others might not want you to see them do.  
This in itself had been my power against bullies for the longest time while growing up – even when I became part of the Gang now Squad – yet now I feel it can make sure I can help exactly those who need it as I could tell who of the shocked people around me were having trouble accepting all of these constant changes to their past.

The problem? One of them seems to be the actual father of my leader and the fact that the man is against the idea of having a family is something I have a lot of trouble with myself as my friends and I have always wanted to change our crappy guardians for people who actually care for us and want us as a part of their lives.  
"And now Jeremy and Jason might be saddled up with a parent that wants them as much as they wanted that drug-addicted woman. Yet, why does his partner seem to constantly look at Harry with so much desire and then at Lily with questioning eyes? What could possibly be behind those looks? And what is their link with Lily Lupin?"

"Oh." I hear a voice suddenly say and I look up from where I am gazing out at the top layer of bookshelves in the simple, small section of the Hogwarts Library that I was able to find and looking down from the slightly upraised ledge that I am on, do I smile as I actually see my sister looking at me in shock as she says:  
"I – I've never seen anyone find this place other than me. How – how did you?" And I shrug as I say: "Those who are easily overlooked easily find easily overlooked places and things. This section of the library is no exception." And this makes the girl smile before I swing my leg back inside the room and slide off the ledge.  
My sister's eyes widen, yet I swing my arm a little and the metal plate that most of the shelves are set on expands to the side and then grows into bubble form, the strong shape and sturdy strength of it easily catching my fall and while the whole thing is made of metal, does it deflate as if air is slowly escaping its rotund form.

"Those powers are so amazing." I hear my sister mutter and I say: "They were practically all we had to entertain ourselves with for most of the last few years." Here the girl turns sad and says: "I – I just can't imagine what it could have been like. Having to leave even your families behind, just to go down under with your friends."  
Yet here I shake my head and say: "I know it might be hard for you to accept this, sis, but we only gave up on despicable guardians for the sake of the protection of our actual family. And if Harry were any less of the wizard he had been, he would have probably been right there with us, entertaining us with shadow wall images and all."

"When did Harry learn he could do all that anyway? I – I've never seen him do any of it. And why did he hide it from us? Do you know?" At which I sigh in pain and say: "I do, sis. It's because, after he found out he was a wizard, he found out that all of our guardians were wizards as well and their reactions – to our powers – scared him.  
They made him believe that all wizards would respond like that and then he experienced firsthand how badly that stupid title had affected the minds and opinions of others in regards to him and he was just terrified. Terrified that, if he were to behave any other way than they wanted, that they would treat him like our guardians treated us.  
And I know he doesn't believe us, but many of us always believed that he got to live with the easiest set of disgustingly bad guardians we had back in Privet Drive. Yet he always believed the opposite was true and so – he hid himself. First his powers, then his level of intelligence and – well, over the years, he just – changed."

This seems to really hurt my sister and I give her a one-armed embrace as she softly asks me: "What was he like? The last time you guys saw him, I mean. Before – before you send you all back here." At this I sigh as I have no doubt that the girl will hate to hear my answer, yet not wanting to start off my bond with her on the wrong foot.  
"If I tell you, will you help me uncover a mystery I found that I don't get?" The girl nods and I turn my face away from her as I say: "He was – borderline death. And I don't mean he was using Dark Magic or using his Shadow powers for killing others; I mean his behavior. It was practically a dead version of what we knew of him.  
It was – it was as if the war had managed to do all that the Dursleys had tried doing for all those years and – and that didn't even surprise me, because he had apparently given his heart to a lot of people who he had lost in that war and – Harry might not know it, but when he gives his heart to someone, he also gives a bit of his magic."  
This shocks my sister and she asks: "So every time one of those people died?" And I nod as I say: "A part of Harry died with them. But then, Hermione, but then. Then the books appeared and with them, it looked as if Harry had gotten back all parts of his magic; all parts of him. And that's why we came; to honor that return of him to being himself."

This makes my sister smile at me in relieved gratitude before I decide to just distract her and I ask: "So, why do you think Mr. Regulus was so often looking first at Harry with desire and then at Mrs. Lily with a gaze as if he is asking her for something to agree with him on?" And the girl hums before she says:  
"You know, I might have a theory on that." To which I ask: "Already? Damn, you think fast, sis." Making her smile at me before she says: "We all thought Sirius was Harry's godfather, right? But he is actually Harry's dad. So doesn't that make it possible that Lily and Regulus are his godparents?" And instantly I feel kind of stupid.

_**Elena's POV**_

"Is there a reason you're not with Draco and your parents right now?" A snobby female voice asks me as I am sitting at the edge of the huge lake on the grounds, hidden by several trees and a few bits of forage and using a single hand to freeze a bit of the water's surface and then calling the ice back and I look up at the person talking.  
The person is one of the girls my brother was sitting with for most of the reading and just the fact that she is standing beside me with her chest heaved up, her hands in her hips and her whole demeanor looking as if she is superior to me, makes me hum before I focus back on my easy little practice as I carelessly tell her:  
"It's not the first family I've lived with who prefers a distant treatment over otherwise. They didn't show effort to me that they care for my sister or I, so I won't show effort in caring either. I have my family, they have theirs." To this the girl glares at me and asks: "And the fact that you are technically the Main Heir of the Family?"

Yet I shrug again and say: "I am Muggle raised and just by looking at you, I can tell that they don't like that fact either. So be your snobby self and rejoice the fact that I am withholding them the humiliation of having to live with that fact." And the girl splutters at my answer as I calmly focus back on the growing ice.  
"How could you care so little about your own parents?" The girl shrieks and I answer: "First of all, volume. I'm not even two feet away here, thank you. Second off, I didn't get chosen for the Ice Elemental ability without reason. It became my saving grace and I am not against the idea of history repeating itself like that.

Like I told you before. I have my family and they have theirs.""So you would rather have some Muggle filth over your own father?" The girl snarls at me, yet I roll my eyes and say: "Family doesn't have to equal blood, you know." Yet the girl seems to only believe that this further confirms her question and I groan as I stand up.  
I then turn to her yet at the same time release some of my hold over my powers, making it so that the area around us turns colder and so that the grass, leafs, bushes and a few of the trees around us turn to ice and the girl finally seems to realize that I am not someone she can dominate as she starts to shiver before I tell her:  
"First of, little girl, learn to recognize your betters instead of thinking you can dominate everyone, even those clearly older and more experienced than you yourself. Second of, that after the last two days you still haven't realized that I mean the Gang now known as the Squad when I say family is your problem, not mine."  
And with that do I move past her shivering form, the ice around us defrosting and everything turning back to its autumn state of windy looking trees, brown and green leafs and bushes and grass that look on the verge of wilting and just when I am far enough away that she can still hear me, do I say: "Just remember, winter is coming."

_**Rosaline's POV  
**_

"Hogwarts is amazing!" Is my most common thought as I am lying on the ground next to the suspension bridge that connects the grounds to the castle and my hands are deeply buried into several small bushes that are around me, yet through their roots have I been able to actually mentally explore all of the grounds.  
And just feeling all of that flora that surrounds this entire castle as well as actually feeling all of the crazy magical plants that are grown by the Groundskeeper and the Herbology teacher fill me with a humongous boost of excited energy and that makes it very hard for me to focus on my desire to explore the rest of the forest.  
Yet at the same time I can also somewhat sense those that pass over all these great bits of landscape and nature and while some of these feel quite familiar – students and teachers enjoying their time off – do others make me feel excited and intrigued – such as a centaur herd – and again others make me feel scared and worried.  
"Something of Hagrid's size with the power of an angry Irma and with the hunger of a pack of starved lions? What is that doing this close to a school? And does anyone even know that it's heading for Hogsmeade right this instant? What should I do? What if no one knows that thing even exists? What if they don't believe me?"

These thoughts make it hard for me to keep hold on my powers and to keep them from transferring into all of the land around me and have it respond to my fearful emotions and then a curious voice asks: "Are – are you okay?" And I gasp as I look up, actually seeing my younger brother looking down at my in shy concern.  
This makes me sigh in relief and I ask: "Are – are you close to any of the teachers, Neville?" And the boy shrugs as he says: "Professor Sprout and I are usually on first name basis when not in class. Why?" And I stand up as I say: "I need you to help back up the claim I am about to make. A life may be on the line here."  
This shocks my brother, yet he still dashes after me as I head for the Greenhouses, having already sensed that the woman herself is there with a few older students and when we arrive, does my brother take the word and with confusion lacing his words, he says: "Ehm Professor, we – we may have a – a problem – I think?"

And this worries me as it doesn't sound as if even Neville believes me and after she makes the other students leave, does the woman prove me why my brother is on first name base with her as she asks: "Did you sense Pettigrew somewhere in the forest?" And I shake my head, yet feel grateful for her taking me seriously as I say:  
"I was indeed scouring the forest with my Elemental Talent, mostly because being around so much stone might be beneficial to Jeremy, but I usually need some kind of nature touch more often than I got in the last few days. But while I didn't find Pettigrew – did I still find something very, very concerning, Professor."  
"What did you sense, dear?" The woman ask and I sigh as I say: "I – I can't be entirely sure as I can never really define something I have never sensed before, but I do know three things. It is Hagrid's size, it has the predatory state of a pride of starved lions – and it was heading for Hogsmeade as Neville found me."

The Herbology teacher looks shocked and she asks: "Is there anything you can do about it?" But I shake my head and say: "I learned long ago not to use my powers if I don't know the exact shape and size of what I am facing. So unless I can get face to face with it, I just wouldn't dare to risk trying to catch it – and then instead –."  
Here I stop, yet the woman nods and while Neville is now white with worry, does the woman then shock me as she speaks into thin air and says: "Lebby, transport us to the front of the Three Broomsticks." And with a popping sound do I feel my body getting transported with the same speed as it takes me to blink.

I shake my head in shock at this, yet then look around and see that we are in the middle of the village, the town itself looking gorgeously quant and rustic, yet the minute I spot a slightly withering sparse tree do I rush over and put my palm flat against it, focusing on its roots and the connection it has with all the flora around it.  
Like this do I expand my senses to all of the outer borders of the village and instantly I sense the forest covering the entire left side of the village. Yet while this makes me fear that I might be too late, do I then gasp as I sense the horrid beast drag something very familiar away from the far west of the village and instantly I shout:  
"I know where it is!" Before I pull my hand from the bark, only to move my arm down to where the roots are and one of them pushes itself out of the cobbled path. I jump on it and while using my power to make it expand in length, do I use this vine to dash through the town at a speed that neither Neville nor the Professor can follow.

I reach the outskirt of the village and quickly switch between the root and several low hanging vines and branches and with the agility of a professional athlete, do I jump from branch to branch, using my power to make the branches extra springy and make the reach of the vines that I swing from be longer than they would usually be.  
Yet with each branch and vine that I touch, do I send a sound wave through them and into the ground, using its second long reach into the ground to scan the forest floor below me for this horrid beast and finally I find it passing just below me, making me summersault backwards and jump off the branch I was on to land in front of it.

And the sight of the beast I have been sensing this entire time shocks and even scares me. White eyes proving that the beast is practically blind, pincers the size of my arm, legs that are longer than some of the elder years and hairier than Hagrid's beard and a body that looks to be aging quite badly, yet also quite fit for its old age.  
"An Accromantula. Who in their right mind – HAS HAGRID LOST IT?" Goes through my mind, yet then I get another shock that shocks me back to the situation at hand as the beast clicks its pincers and actually speaks: "Another snack walks into my web. This must be my lucky day. My children will definitely feed well tonight."  
"This thing has kids? I am definitely introducing Hagrid to some bleeding Poison Ivy when I get back." Goes through my mind and I then notice how one of its legs is actually placed against its body, making me turn a glare at the beast and hiss: "Let that person go if you don't want to experience Nature's madness."

Yet the beast seems to really believe its own statement over mine as it clicks its pincers in a creepy sounding laugh before it hisses: "Oh silly, silly human. I managed to trick that friend of Hagrid into ridding me of my only enemy and now – I am the forest's madness." Yet I just still glare at it and softly tell it:  
"No, you're not." And before the beast can do more than hiss do I spread my arms and then cross them over my chest, calling on all of my power and causing for all of the trees that surround the beast to bend over backwards and create a cage around the beast, some of their branches actually cleaving through the beast.

Yet because of the bend leg, did I make sure to keep a firm control over which branches to use for splicing through the huge beast and which to bend away and after hearing the beast screeching one last time in a pitiful manner, do I hear two thudding sounds, making me retract my arms and cause for the trees to straighten back out.  
And as I do, do I wince as I see the dead, bleeding beast, yet not the person it had caught anywhere and so, with a soft stomp on the floor, do I make a tree root give a strong enough push to the beast from down below to make it be pushed over and instantly I see the poor soul it had captured for its kids to feed on.

"Note to self, remember that Hagrid needs to be punished for allowing this beast to breed." Goes through my mind as I move over to the poor younger looking girl who is covered from head to foot in the beast's web and the girl herself seems petrified with fear as her whole body is stiff with fear, yet her eyes move constantly.  
They then focus on me and I smile at her as I whisper: "I'm going to get you out of there. Just hold still, okay?" And the girl nods slightly before, keeping my hand just high enough it doesn't get stuck in the sticky hold of the web, I let my hand pass over the web, before smiling and sweeping my hand back in mirror direction.  
And as I do, does the nature of the web move along with my sweeping arm and does it release its captive from its hold, the girl herself gasping in relieved shock as she moves out of the net and I slowly help her back to her feet, just when Neville and Professor Sprout come rushing at us from the bushes ahead.  
The young girl flinches at this, yet I focus on the ground near me and force it to grow a simple little flower before plucking the flower and while my powers keep the flower alive and fragrant, do I move it into the little girl's hair, the scent of the flower calming the girl down before I whisper: "Come on, let's get you home."  
The girl still trembles, yet she nods and while Professor Sprout and Neville seem shocked beyond words to see the dead Accromantula and while I remember what it said about one of Hagrid's friends killing its natural enemy, do we guide the poor little thing – that can't be older than maybe six at max – back out of the forest.

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**So, that is part one of the Squad spending time at Hogwarts and I will be honest: giving them the chance to have these conversations with those close to them – or in the case of Elena, not at all – and have these small mini adventures was really fun to write about, especially because I wasn't quite sure what I wanted them to do.  
**__**Now, I am sure you are wondering why I am not adding people like James, Sirius, Lily, Remus and the rest and the reason behind that is because – other than Regulus seeking out his son – the Gang will each be the ones to seek out their respective parents and when it comes to Iris and Molly – that might not go too well.  
**__**Oh heck,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	25. The Squad - Part 02

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**So, with this chapter I will be finishing up the Squad part, yet after this we will have two more chapters on the Gang and then we will move onto the final chapter of Prisoner of Azkaban. However, I am still debating on whether or not they will take a bit of a break or if they will dive straight into Goblet of Fire.  
**__**Oh well, have fun,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 25  
**__**The Squad – Part 02**_

_**3**__**rd**__** of November 1993  
**__**Gryffindor Common Room  
**__**Jack Lupin's POV**_

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" I hear a curious voice behind me and when my brother and I look up we see Percy standing in the entrance to the Astronomy Tower where we have gone to do our annual duty and we turn back, my focus straight on the sun that shines overhead as we chorus: "Looking out for our families."  
"What? How?" Percy asks and I answer: "I'm watching the reflection that comes from the sunbeams shining down on the grounds and through the windows." Before Eddy says: "And I'm using the power of the moon, which thanks to it being day is able to gather its ethereal power, to strengthen the ability of my twin as he does this."

"Your powers sure are amazing." Percy says as he comes to lean against one of the stone walls that are stationed between the banisters that, together, make the walls of the Astronomy tower before he says: "You know, my brothers are looking for you." And we hum as he looks at us again and asks: "You don't like pulling pranks?"  
And I answer: "We do." And Eddy ends: "When we're off duty." This seems to confuse Percy and I turn to him as I say: "There is no stronger force in this Universe than the sun." And Eddy goes on and says: "And no power can be more terrifying than that of the mysterious moon at night." And the boy shudders as he hears this.  
"We are the Squad's protectors. We keep them entertained, we keep them safe." We then chorus and Percy looks at us shocked before he sighs: "Man, I wish the twins were more like you." But here we send him a furious glare, making him meep in fright before we hiss: "Never wish to change those you love – _ever_."

The boy nods and then another pair of voices chorus: "Oh, there you guys are." And instantly we get evidence that Percy is not the only one who seems to want to change his loved ones as well as why he made this comment as the twins come to sit beside us and each of them wraps an arm around one of our shoulders as one of them says:  
"Come on, let's have some fun." Before the other, who is on the right of Eddy who is on my right with the first twin on my left, says: "Yeah, heavens knows you can't have any fun with Bighead Boy Percy around." Yet my brother and I share a disbelieving look with each other before we forcefully shrug off the arms around our shoulders.  
The twins look shocked and we get up off our seats as I say: "When you have learned the difference between fun and duty come find us." Before Eddy says: "Also, don't bother until you've learned what you can and cannot say in front of your family or about your loved ones, whether you mean it all in good fun or not."

And with that do we move to walk away, yet at the doorway do I turn around one last time and say: "We may have been a Squad instead of actually related, but my friends and I are closer than you and your older brother. Think on that." And with that do we leave the Astronomy Tower, me at least confident of one thing.  
Jeremy is with his mother, Isaac is with his sister, Elena just left a Slytherin girl Harry's age at the lake, Rosaline seems to have just left Hogwarts for Hogsmeade, Irma is relaxing at the bottom of a gorgeous bath, Edena is having fun in the Hogwarts kitchens and Jeffrey is swinging from one hoop to another at the Quidditch Pitch.  
All of them are perfectly happy with their free time and their younger selves as well as Eddy's and my own are all, in one way or another in contact with our families. And most importantly, both our present selves as well as our future selves are all in perfect health and most of them are also smiling in happy enjoyment with their tasks.

_**Prefect Bathroom  
**__**Irma's POV**_

There are so many ways that I can play with the water and the faucets in this incredible room and yet at the same time have various puddles of water allowed me to see small things, which is exactly why I am here. Now that our parents are back and that their attacker is on the run I feel the need to be sure that he won't hurt them again.  
Because of that have I used my Elemental Power to have the plumbing of Hogwarts lead me to the largest bathroom the castle has before experimenting on all of the different faucets and finally I used 19 different faucets to create nineteen different puddles of water across the edge of the bathroom and then filled the tub all the way full.  
After this I got completely undressed and used my elemental power to create a huge wall of water to cover the entranceway in order to ensure my privacy before getting down to the bottom of the bathtub and thanks to my control over water do I not drown even though I am utterly submerged and instead of that do my powers start to boost up.

I feel this boost going through my whole body, strengthening my muscles, sharpening my senses and making my outer skin nerves tingle with an aura of sensitive awareness and when I am sure that the water has done it utmost work on me do I easily use it to move back up to the surface and out of the tub, dry as sand.

I then move over to the nineteen puddles, which I have sorted into pairs of two for each of my friends present and future selves as well as myself and my own present self and look at each of them one at a time. And the first thing I notice is that each of them have a dried out edge all around each of their respective puddles.  
This worries me and I think: "There is indirect danger on the horizon. Pettigrew _is_ going to try and get back at us for ruining his MMB plan." At this I squeeze my eyes closed tight to push down on the sense of fear that comes with this knowledge and instead of that do I focus on my need to see what else the Puddles can show me.  
I focus back on the puddles in front of me and instantly the way that the puddles of Jeremy, Jason, Elena, Elisa, Edena and Iris are all rippling with different colors swirling through them, each of these colors making me know the ripples have to do with their families make me feel even worse about what is about to come.

"So not only is Pettigrew after our hides, three of my friends and their younger selves are about to have trouble settling in with their families. Can things get any worse?" And I focus on the puddles for Jack, Jason, Eddy and Edward, a relieved smile growing on my face as their puddles are perfectly calm and tranquil.  
"There will nothing be happening to those four. They will just remain their usual selves and will have the easiest time settling into their new lives." And with that do I focus on the last nine puddles and these really make me happier than ever as they look as if a rainbow is shining across their surface; happy times yet to come.  
And with that good news in mind do I think: "If I can just get the help of Jack, Eddy and their younger selves, I can further increase the happy times that Isaac, Joshua, Rosaline, Rosemary, little Irina and I, Jeffrey, Jessie and Harry have on their paths and that might make us better prepared against the dark times the others are facing."  
And with these thoughts and my determination to see them become reality do I let the wall of water drop from covering the entrance to the bathroom and leave it, no one passing the hallway as I enter and I happily move through the castle, hoping to find the three groups that I oversaw and tell them what I was able to see.

_**Hogwarts Kitchen  
**__**Edena's POV**_

These House Elves sure are territorial, but nothing can keep a Fire Elemental from a furnace, let alone a whole four dozen set of stoves and I convinced them to let me have my fun by setting all of the fires they used for preparing the upcoming lunch meals to exactly the right heats and temperature, earning the little bugger's respects.  
And while I had been dependent on my own flames during the years we were down under and the herbs and plants that Rosaline was able to grow within our little hideaway, do I now feel so much more free and able to let out my inner food lover as there are hundreds upon hundreds of different ingredients all around me.  
And while I hate how sometimes the House Elves look at my own cooked meals as if I am doing everything wrong, do I still love the sound of the fire as it prickles under the pots and pans in front of me and the sound of the metal of said pots and pans heating up from the heat of my fire and finally the sound of food preparing itself.

"Mss. Weasley, what are you doing here?" I suddenly hear a voice asking and while focusing my skill on the pots in front of me to make sure I don't accidentally burn anything, do I turn to the portrait hole where Professor McGonagall is stood, but then the woman looks at where I am at and for some reason she starts to smile.  
"Taking after your mother, I see." She then says, yet I tilt my head and the woman approaches me as she says: "Molly Weasley is known for three things, Mss. Weasley; her temper, her love for her family and her cooking skills. And so far, I can see that you take after her in at least two of those three aspects of her infamous character."  
At this I smile and say: "It feels so much better to cook food upon a stove instead of using a plate of metal created out of the walls of our hideout and a single flame." And the woman sighs as I seem to remind her of what my life was like before Harry came to find us, we found the Time Sand and were send back in time.

"You have no idea how grateful I am for you and your friends to have come back in time, Mss. Weasley. The – the fact that I – that I have my – my most favorite and harshly missed students back in my life. I – I just have no words to describe how happy this makes me; how happy this makes all those who missed them all these years."  
Yet I don't feel like accepting these words of gratitude just yet as instead I ask: "What do you think happened to them? In the timeline we came from, I mean?" And the woman seems to close up, making me raise an eyebrow at her as she doesn't even seem to want to think about the events in the future that led our journey back in time.  
And while this makes me question her skills as head of House does she turn to my cooking and ask: "What are you making here anyway? This doesn't seem to be on the usual lunch menu." Yet I send her an unimpressed look and calmly say: "What I wonder is why a teen is more willing to talk of her own troubled past than an adult."

And the woman looks at me shocked before I turn to her and say: "You might not like hearing it, but if you keep putting your head in the sand like that, how are your students supposed to believe that you will give them advice that is appropriate to their problems? Or do you only pretend to be an ostrich when it comes to war stories?"  
The woman looks at me shocked and I say: "My role in the Squad; tell my friends like it is whether they like to hear it or not, help them develop there where they don't like to admit that they're lacking – and blow up on anyone who thinks they can say the wrong things to my family. Oh, and I'm also a decent cook. Like my mum, I guess."  
And just because I say all this so loftily, do I just know I have thrown the woman off her game completely as she stumbles back, away from my stove before she says: "I – I will go let Molly know you inherited her talent. She'll be happy to hear that." Yet I ignore the scaredy cat as she turns around and leaves the kitchen.

_**Quidditch Pitch  
**__**Jeffrey's POV**_

"Wheee! Wooooh! Hahahahahahah!" I shout and laugh as I just swing from one super high goal ring to another, the wind that blows between them catching and launching me whenever I either land on one ring or when I swing to another and the feeling of this freedom, after two years of living underground is pure heaven.  
"No wonder Harry always spoke of Quidditch with so much happy glee. Being up here is the absolute best. Heck, if I didn't have family, I wouldn't have gone down for hours. Hahahaha!" Goes through my mind as I fly from the far left hoop on the east side of the pitch to the far right one and then I decide that I am ready.

I catch the ring in my hands, swing from it enough to make a perfect upward spin and land with my feet on the inside of the ring before holding onto the inside of the ring by the side with one hand and focus my gaze on the other set of the rings which are on the other side of the Quidditch pitch and which shine in the sunlight.  
I then crouch down as far as I can as well as stretch my free arm behind my back as far as I can before jumping straight up and forward with a powerful arc and while my own inner body strength allows me to get across a nice amount of distance do I then swing my arm forward with great strength, causing for a gust of wind to blow.  
And the power of this wind allows me to actually make another jump mid-air, as if I am jumping onto something solid and this, together with the wind blowing into my back and widespread robes, allows me to make a couple of summersaults in the open sky before I actually reach the other side and land on the far left ring.

And instantly I hook my legs on the bottom of the ring and let myself fall, causing for my upper body to swing back and forth underneath the ring while I keep laughing in sheer delight, only to stop in shock when a male voice says: "Bloody Hell, you're Harry's brother, alright." And I look down at the ground in shock.  
There I see Oliver standing, a huge crate under one of his arms and a broom in his other hand before he says: "You're as crazy with your stunts as he is. How did you do that anyway? I was sure I would have to break my neck getting on my broom and lifting up just fast enough to be able to catch you when you finished that first jump."  
Yet I calmly smile at my brother's boyfriend and say: "I'm the Wind Elemental, remember?" And the guy smiles as he drops the box besides him and then says: "Alright then, care to test your Elemental powers against my Keeper skills?" At which I ask: "How?" And the lad pulls a large red ball out of the box as he says:  
"Simple. I'll just fly in front of the hoops and you use your powers to throw the Quaffle at me from every angle you can imagine." This does indeed sound simple and the idea of training with my brother's boyfriend really excites me, so I happily use my power to jump down and say: "Okay, give me a broom." Making him smile.

* * *

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**So this chapter was actually shorter than the last, but that was partially because I want to add Harry to the Gang instead of the Squad and because I felt a little lost on what I could actually have people like Jack and Eddy do. As for why them, I love those funny guys, but I didn't feel like making them pseudo Weasley twins.  
**__**Next chapter will concern Jason, Joshua, Elisa and Rosemary and with them I will include the students in the Great Hall for Jason, the Grangers for Joshua, the Malfoys for Elisa and Frank and Alice for Rosemary. After that it will be John, Edward and their parents, Irina and Luna, Iris and Molly and Jessie and Harry.  
**__**This will be fun,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


End file.
